Digimon Tamers: Equestria
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: At a very young age a human named Takuma had mysteriously emerged in Equestria.  Now a tweleve year old Takuma creates a scorpion like Digimon Goldmon.  These are their adventures, and why is Yamaki after the two of them? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

Digimon Tamers Equestria

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.

_A/N: Also the other Digimon Tamers will be featured in this story as it does take place during the Digimon Tamer Season. They won't appear till around chapter 3 or 4._

Prologue: Creation of Goldmon

A human with brown hair was in a library in the peaceful town Ponyville. He was enjoying life in the beautiful land of Equestria. It was a magical land of ponies. He as he knew of was the only human on Equestria as he somehow had wandered into it at a young age. He never really knew his parents and lived with a purple Unicorn with a violet mane and tail. On her flank was her Cutie Mark, a huge pink star. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

Right now, the young boy wore a Jedi like robe and now was playing a card game against a yellow filly with a red mane and tail. All she wore was a red bow tie around her head. She was sitting in front of the boy. He had already defeated a white grayish Unicorn filly whose mane and tail was a mixture of purple and pink. Alongside an orange Pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail. Neither of the three Fillies had a Cutie Mark. They were hoping to have one by defeating the best player in Equestria in the Digimon Card game.

For a while the yellow Earth Pony filly and the boy went at it. After ten minutes had passed the yellow Earth Pony slammed her face into the desk "You win again Takuma..."

"So much of the idea being the Cutie Mark Crusaders Digimon Card Game Players" the orange Pegasus Pony spoke "We were all clobbered by you."

"There, there Scootaloo" Takuma spoke to the orange Pegasus Filly in a gentle tone "You girls just need more practice. This Digimon Battle Card game will take some time to get used too."

Sweetie Belle smiles "Thanks for the tip but it didn't help us much with some newer cards like those magic type Digimon Cards really take us all by surprise!"

"I'm sure they do" Takuma said to the three Fillies. Suddenly the school bell rang indicting class to begin for the three fillies. Takuma stands up "Well girls, have fun in class."

"Oh, it's great that you are the only human here Takuma" Applebloom said "You help out where ever you are needed mostly with my older sister Applejack."

"Well even I have to have to make money somehow" Takuma said to them "In fact I like helping Twilight Sparkle or Applejack...Not so much Pinkie Pie though."

"Ah, Takuma" Applebloom said to him smiling "Pinkie Pie may talk a lot but she's a good friend."

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders went to the schoolyard. Takuma gathered up the cards and headed back to Twilight Sparkle's library where once he got there, Twilight wasn't around, which wasn't odd, he figured she was out practicing spells with a purple baby Dragon known as Spike. Twilight Sparkle often brought the baby Dragon or him along to practice her spells. Which was why he could change his size to talk to other ponies and to get into his bed in the library. Of course when he entered one of Ponyville's buildings.

He then took a sketch book out of his pocket remembering the certain drawing. In addition to be a good player in the Digimon Card Game, he had also watched the Digimon show. He enjoyed this show and sometimes wondered at night if Digimon truly existed. As he was drawing he didn't notice Spike walk in until he spoke up to Takuma "Hey there Takuma!"

Hearing his name called caused Takuma to look at Spike "Oh so there you are Spike! I thought you were with Twilight helping her on her spells."

"Well, that is a fair assumption" Spike explained "But she's with Princess Celestia, something about learning a special lesson that Celestia wanted to make sure Twilight got the lesson in...She won't be back till tomorrow. So it just leaves you and me to watch over the library."

"Sounds good" Takuma spoke then went back to his drawing and Spike couldn't help but watch the human "So what are you drawing?"

Takuma paused showing Spike his favorite Digimon from the Digimon Game a Gatomon "A Digimon."

Spike swore that he should've seen this coming as he spoke "Man, you still believe Digimon exist."

"I actually do Spike" Takuma answered "I mean, I've checked out some books I had somehow brought with me when I got here...There is a world where Humans like myself exist, so why can't a Digimon exist?"

"Good point there" Spike admitted "But you know what Twilight's gonna say about it even though she likes your drawing-"

"I know, I know, that I maybe free to believe to believe in whatever but you can't always trust cartoons, it's just made for entertainment."

Spike just nods "Well I'll leave you be!"

Takuma lets Spike go and begins drawing a new idea. An idea to create his own Digimon. So, he began to draw it. He started off drawing the Digimon. Giving it a half the size of a human child scorpion "I'm going to call him Goldmon!" He was still drawing it when a light appeared from the back of Twilight Sparkle's home. This brings him out of coloring the Digimon he was making. He then sees the light shoot at him and he holds out his hand! When the light touched his hand he saw a strange device.

"This looks like a Digivice" He spoke silently to himself he looks up around making sure Spike wasn't around to hear him speak up "Does this mean they do exist?" he then saw the Digivice's circle was gold and seemed to have a card slot "And what does this card slot do?"

He then looked at his drawing of Goldmon. Then made up his mind "Well let's see if they do exist...It's worth the risk, so I hope."

He then takes the completed drawing threw the card slot. He then felt the drawing somehow stick to the Digivice "WHAT THE HAY?" he asked a common quote from Applejack close enough for a human asking 'what the heck?'

He then watched as light seemed to scan from the card slot. It seemed to scan the paper and guide the item threw. When it ended he saw a light flash from the Digivice and shoot straight outward and out of the library. He gives chase to the light shouting to Spike as Spike asked "WHAT WAS THAT?" Takuma answers "Don't know what that truly was SPIKE, BUT I'M GOING TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT!"

He is out of the library following the light as fast as his two legs could let him. He pauses as he sees the light go into a tall forest. He knew it as the Everfree Forest. It was a forest of danger, _a danger to ponies_ he thought to himself gaining the courage to try to go into it or not _And perhaps not a danger to a human..._ He then looked around hiding in a gulp "Hopefully,... I don't regret this!"

He makes his decision to go into the forest. He follows the single from the Digivice and stopped as he got to an area which he assumed was half way threw the forest. There a fog appeared and he saw what appeared to be a gold scorpion about half the size of him. He blinked his eyes rubbing them trying to see if his mine wasn't playing with him. Sure enough it was the Digimon he created Goldmon! He then hears howls and sees that he is surrounded by the Timber Wolves and they looked hungry enough to hunt even a human "Oh great...This wasn't a good idea."

The Digimon or whatever it was saw that Takuma was in danger and rushed to his aide. "**Tail Stinger!**" It swings it's tail catching a Timber Wolf off guard and stinging it right in it's chest. The wolf howled and fell backwards fainted. Takuma was worried about this as Goldmon went into action quickly seeing the leading Timber Wolf it aims it's tail at the wolf's eyes then shouts it's first attack the one attack Takuma decided to give it before Tail Stinger " **Venom Spray!"**

The Scorpion's tail sent out venom into the wolf's eye. It howls and gives the order for the others to retreat. Goldmon turns to Takuma whom is quite worried at what had happened "You okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-yes, I am" Takuma said "So, are you real?"

Goldmon pauses as Takuma touches the Digimon and answers his own question "YOU ARE REAL!"

"Yes, who are you?" Goldmon said.

Takuma looks around knowing the Timber Wolves were only started "Uh the name is Takuma! We'll talk latter, come on let's get out of here before those Timber Wolves come back...Goldmon."

The gold scorpion nods and Takuma leads out of the way excited and scared at what had happened. He was lucky he was able to escape from the Everfree Forest alive.

Unaware that somewhere on Earth, an organization detected Goldmon's appearence. In it a man in a black suit was informed about it immediately when they detected it. He had brown hair and also wore black sun glasses over his eyes "Strange..." the man spoke to himself "Whereever that Digimon was...It was well out of our range to do anything about." He looks at the picture of what appeared to be Takuma at a young age "That Digimon that took you away from me...I will find it and you hopefully you."

This was why he joined the government organization of Hypnos, in hopes of finding Takuma. So far he had no luck but perhaps his luck was changing all he needed now was another single then he could be able to see where the first Digimon had emerged.

**End of Prolouge. Goldmon and Takuma are introduced. How will Takuma introduce Goldmon to the world of ponies and why is Yamaki trying to find Takuma? Read to Find out. Also reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Battle

Chapter 1: Goldmon and Takuma's first Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was moments ago that Goldmon and Takuma had met. Now the two were quickly making fast pace to get out of the Everfree Forest. Even though Goldmon was just born and showed incredible bravery in facing off against the Timber Wolves. Takuma knew he was in for a stern lecture if no that wasn't the right term WHEN Twilight Sparkle found out about him going into the Everfree Forest alone. To him Twilight Sparkle may have been a unicorn pony but she was like a motherly figure to him perhaps the only one he knew.

Takuma and Goldmon were just inches from the Everfree Forest's exit towards Ponyville as Goldmon asked "Where are we running towards?"

"We are just about to exit the Everfree Forest and enter Ponyville" Takuma answers smiling.

"Ponyville where's that?" Goldmon asked in a confused voice and Takuma supposed the Digimon had the right to question such things, when he was younger he did ask the same questions to Twilight Sparkle whom found him lying unconscious. So he answered the Digimon the same as she did "You are in the beautiful world of Equestria! A world completely filled with ponies and mythical creatures."

"Wow!" Goldmon muttered as he and the human stepped out of the Everfree Forest looking around the area as Takuma pointed outward to the orchard where he worked with an orange pony with blond mane and tail. She wore a cowboy like hat and her Cutie Mark was three apples "Goldmon this is Sweet Apple Arcers. It's the area where I help a friend named Applejack."

Goldmon couldn't help but smile "Nice orchard, can I help you and this Applejack?"

"I reckon she wouldn't mind in the end but I would like to keep you a secret at least for a little while" he looks at Goldmon closely then patted the Digimon on the head "Never really know how every pony would react...Trust me, the moment they saw a human for the first time, most split running away from me only six didn't."

"Wow" Goldmon muttered sarcastically "Talk about a warm welcome. Did they warm up to you?"

"Eventually" Takuma answers "Especially when I got my Digimon Battle Card Deck."

Goldmon just chuckled "Ha,ha." then the Digimon paused and his stomach literally growled causing Takuma to look up at it hiding back a small sweat drop while muttering out "Should've seen this coming." he silently face palmed after saying this shaking his head a little knowing he really should've expected this to come.

**Digimon Theme-Tamer Version**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Goldmon looks up at Takuma "Uh, sorry."

Takuma just smiled "Oh, it's no big deal Goldmon. I'm just surprised that I didn't see this coming until it already happened." he looks around "Well, I don't suppose Applejack wouldn't mind if I took some of her apples." he reaches for his pocket to retrieve the bits "Hmm, this should be enough. Hate to take some of the apples she has around here without leaving any sort of payment behind."

He then looks at Goldmon as the Digimon looks at him as well "What?"

"If any pony asks, you're a stuffed animal" He told him and Goldmon mouthed out "WHAT?"

"Sorry I know you're a Digimon " Takuma told the Digimon "but, I'm just saying if we run into any pony, just to give you some sort of cover."

Goldmon nodded understandingly "Alright."

Takuma then lead Goldmon to Sweet Apple Arcers. Looking around for Applejack. He found her or rather she saw him first. The orange hard working Earth Pony gladly walks down to talk to him and once he heard her coming towards him. Once he saw her, he didn't even half to mention to Goldmon to act like a stuffed animal because the scorpion Digimon was already acting. Takuma then uses the spell he learned from Twilight Sparkle to not only shrink himself and Goldmon to Applejack's size.

"Why, I be, if it isn't my friend Takuma, what brings you to my orchard?" she asks and Takuma answers "Following a light that came out of" he brings out the golden device he had gotten earlier "Whatever this thing is."

"Never seen that before" Applejack admitted then she looked at him "So where did this light go?"

"Towards the Everfree Forest" Takuma answered and Applejack looked at him "Oh-no Takuma, you didn't go into it alone did ya?"

Takuma sweat dropped "I sort of did..."

"Ah Takuma, Takuma, Takuma" Applejack muttered shaking her head "Why did ya have to enter it alone, you know you could've stopped by here and I would've came with you."

"Well, it was a decision that was made at a split second, I didn't expect the light to get into the middle of the forest. Besides, I figured that the Everfree Forest was a danger to ponies and not to humans." He looks down and around "Now I'll admit that was a big mistake...I'll never go into the Everfree Forest again at least without any pony with me."

"Ah, it was a good adventure for you" Applejack said then added on "So what did the light present?"

Takuma shows Applejack Goldmon "For some odd reason, the light went to this...A stuffed animal?"

"What they hay?" Applejack asked looking at Takuma and Goldmon she even went so far into touching Goldmon's tail which Goldmon let the tail go to the ground and once Applejack removed her hoof from the Scorpion Digimon's tail Goldmon kept the tail down as if he was a stuffed animal. Only when she went back to the conversation with Takuma did, Goldmon straighten up his tail but he did make sure to do it slowly.

Takuma then dug into his pocket to take out bits "Say Applejack, may I take two apples from your orchard?

"Sure" Applejack said "And don't worry about the payment, you help me out long enough to earn a few apples in fact, I'll give ya three."

Goldmon watches Applejack carefully lift up her hind hooves and give the closest apple tree a powerful kick with them. Takuma retrieves three apples with Goldmon literally jaw dropping he had never imagined a little pony like Applejack to have a strong kick.

"Thanks Applejack" Takuma tells her whom smiles at him replying "You're welcome. Well gotta get back to the library, Twilight's out of town for at least one day until tomorrow night, so Spike and I have to look over the place."

Applejack smiles "Well then, you might want to go there then but will you be helping me out tomorrow morning as planned?"

Takuma smiles "Of course! When have you known me to not come to help? Besides I've grown to like it."

Applejack gives another nod to him "Well that's good. See ya later!"

Takuma and Goldmon walk off with Applejack just shaking her head smiling. She enjoyed her time working alongside such an honest human. He was a hard worker and fulfilled his promises.

He and Goldmon stroll alongside each other as Takuma hands the Digimon the apples "Thanks Takuma!" Goldmon said "So who was that?"

"That was Applejack" he told the Digimon "She's the most honest pony I know. Also perhaps the most hard working pony I know. Also she's a great friend."

Goldmon just blinked in response as he ate the first apple before speaking out "She's not only that, she has a strong kick, I wouldn't want to be bucked by her."

"Knocking down three apples from a tree, isn't much to her" Takuma said "I've seen her buck one of her Apple trees and all of the apples fell!"

This nearly got the poor Rookie Level Digimon to nearly choke on the apple he was currently eating "WHAT? SHE KNOCKS ALL OF IT'S APPLES OFF?"

Takuma brought his finger up to his mouth indicating when they got to Ponyville for the Digimon to not shout like that and Goldmon nods understandingly, not wanting the ponies to run away in a panic, and it was getting night outside. Goldmon couldn't help but notice that night didn't just come like it did in the Digital World "Uh, what just happened?"

"Oh yeah" Takuma said "I guess I did forget to tell you that Equestria has two rulers both Princesses, they have possibly the hardest job in the world, one Princess Celestia is in charge of raising the sun, so-"

"She's in charge of bringing the morning!" Goldmon caught on.

"Exactly" Takuma answers now the second Princess, Celestia's sister Luna has the power and duty to bring the night, so can you guess what she raises?"

"THE MOON!" Goldmon shouted a bit loud which caused Takuma to look around to see if any pony heard. Luckily every pony must've been home so that they didn't hear the Digimon.

"Correct" Takuma just looks up as he leads Goldmon to the library where he, Spike and Twilight usually lived in "Now we are home."

He opens the door and Goldmon looks in it, and was surprised for the second time in his life for Takuma had lead him to a library. The Digimon quickly takes notice of Spike whom was dusting the book shelves. Seeing the purple baby dragon caused him to look at it trying to figure out if Spike was a Digimon or not. As if sensing what Goldmon was thinking Takuma answers smiling while whispering to the Digimon "That's a real Baby Dragon, his name is Spike."

The Digimon replies to Takuma in his own low voice it wasn't a whisper but it was low enough for Spike not to hear it "Wow, you did say Equestria was habited mostly by ponies and some mythical creatures. Man it will make it nearly impossible to tell which is a creature of this world or Digimon."

Takuma smiles as Spike notices him "Oh hey there Takuma! I see you found something..." the baby Dragon touches Goldmon's head "What is it? Some sort of stuffed animal?"

"Yes" Takuma said in a matter of fact voice.

"Where did the light lead you to?" Spike asked.

Takuma looks at him "Yeah, I followed it and I'm sure Twilight's going to give me a lecture on where it lead too."

Spike had the feeling he now knew where Takuma was getting "No, way, it didn't lead you to the Everfree Forest."

Takuma nods "Yes, it did."

Spike then gulped "Wouldn't want to be in your shoes if Twilight Sparkle fines out about it."

Takuma looks at Spike with a look of concern "Tell me about it, that's not IF Twilight Sparkle fines out about me going to the Everfree Forest, it's WHEN she fines out about it and you know she's bound to find out about going THREW IT."

"I suppose your right" Spike answers then he shouts out in a worried tone "WENT THREW IT?" Takuma nods and Spike is even more worried "Oh man, you really are in for it when she gets back, and your right, it's not IF she fines out about it but WHEN. She's going to ground you for life."

"Unless I can explain why I did it" Takuma agrees "But I doubt any pony seen me go threw it."

"Not even Applejack?" Spike asked.

"Not even Applejack" Takuma said.

"Hmm, you're lucky then you just might get away with it, I'll keep my mouth shut" Spike said to him.

"That'll only work if she doesn't spot the stuffed animal that I found where the light lead me" Takuma said with Spike nodding giving him some good advise "Better hide it really well then."

Takuma gets up "Well, even if I do hide it real well, she'll find it sooner or later, but I'll just have to tell her when she gets home and get it over with."

Spike nods sympathetically "Well, it is very late tonight so by afternoon tomorrow Twilight will be here,"

"That reminds me" Takuma said to Spike, "You'll be the only one here for the morning, I'm going to be working with Applejack tomorrow, and I'm going to bring the stuffed animal with me."

"That might be the best thing for now" Spike admitted.

Takuma went into his room and closed the door turning to Goldmon "Stuffed?"

"Yes" Goldmon said "So who is this Twilight Sparkle? You're mother?"

Takuma looks at Goldmon with surprise "Well in a way she is my mother, but she's the one that raised me when she found me here, I guess she would be my adopted mother. But Twilight Sparkle is a Unicorn that studies really well and the librarian of this library."

"I see" Goldmon said he then remembered that Takuma had shrunk them and might've forgotten about it "But um, why did you shrink us?"

"Well, naturally, the ponies here are small and need houses to live in, so they built their houses big enough for them, the spell I learned from Twilight Sparkle by her constantly using it on me but don't worry I'll change us back to normal size tomorrow when I go to work with Applejack tomorrow morning but for now...Let's get to sleep."

Goldmon nods and falls asleep.

Meanwhile a Zebra was at the sight where Takuma had been in. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Her zebra senses went off telling her that this creature of another world was a good thing.

"It appears that the creature of another world might bring chaos to this world...Takuma, you'd better know what your up against when you got this creature." she spoke cautiously "You were very lucky to survive coming in the Everfree Forest alone!" the Zebra then walked towards her hut not sure of what was to become.

For the remainder of the evening Takuma and Goldmon had a wonderful night. Well mostly wonderful, during the night Takuma had a weird dream. One about what appeared to be a female human. Only he couldn't make her detail out, only she was a girl. What appeared to be in front of her was a Digimon a Lynxmon. Normally Takuma would've called her crazy but he then saw another Digimon, this one was a shadow still but seemed to appear to be some sort of fox. As he dreams on he gets the knowledge of what the digivice was, a D-Arch. It was if he knew who would win as the girl simply swipes a card and the Digimon she had seemed to vanish and destroys the Lynxmon.

He wakes up and looks around. The Morning sun was beginning to rise as he sat up then spoke "That explains a lot." he looks at his D-arch then looked at his Digimon Battle Card game. He takes his deck and shoves it into his pocket.

He then looks at the sleeping Goldmon then gets out of bed speaking up "Wakey wakey Goldmon, we've got to get to Applejack's orchard."

"Just a few more minutes" Goldmon begged.

Takuma just brings a hand to his face muttering "Please don't make me do what Spike did to me the first day here."

The Scorpion Digimon was not moving an inch from it's sleeping place. Causing Takuma to fetch a pail of water "Don't say I didn't warn you Goldmon."

He then pours the pail of water waking Goldmon up "WHAT THE?" it asks as it was taken by surprise "Takuma! There is a really bad water leak!"

Takuma had to hold back his laughter as he and Goldmon make eye contact "No we don't, I had to wake you up somehow!"

Goldmon just looks at it's tamer understandingly. Takuma then puts on his backpack and opened it "Goldmon get in the backpack"

The Scorpion Digimon looks confused but obeys. Takuma opens the bed room door and looks around. Spike was in Twilight's room still sleeping in his bed. He sees Spike open one sleepy eye "Good luck Takumi!"

"Thanks Spike, well your the only one here!" Takuma said he then sets foot out the door grabbing some stuff for him and Goldmon to eat. Once outside Takuma opens his backpack allowing Goldmon to look out of it and breathe, Takuma passed Goldmon the items he had brought with him for the Digimon to eat which Goldmon gladly Takuma paused speaking up "I'll give you a tour of Ponyville later on."

"Alright!" Goldmon replies "I'm going to get some sleep while you work, is that okay?"

"Of course it is, it'll give us some more time to keep you a secret from the other Ponies" Takuma said.

Takuma pauses to throw the remains of the fruit away in the trash can letting Goldmon sleep in the backpack. Takuma hurries off towards Applejack's Orchard where she was waiting for him. She seems to smile at the human "Why good morning Takuma!" she says "Glad you can make it this morning."

"Like I said yesterday" Takuma said winking at her causing the pony to smile "I will never stop working along side you, so where do we start picking these apples?"

Applejack looks around "Well that's the thing, before we start, I'd like to ask ya for your help for harvesting the Zap Apples."

Takuma thinks about this Zap Apples were tricky apples. They came at a certain amount of time and had extreme rules, such as if you didn't pick all the Zap Apples in one day when it was time...They just disappeared. He looks at Applejack smiling "Sure, I'll help you so when is this harvest?"

"Within sometime around next week" Applejack said "Granny Smith has been listening to the signs but so far she's guessing they are coming sometime next week."

"You have my word for it!" Takuma said and then Applejack points over to an area of Apple trees "Well for starters why don't ya start to our right, I'll handle the Apple Trees to the left, we'll meet at the middle."

"Alright" Takuma said.

He began on his side of the orchard. It was a big, big, big area and he wondered how Applejack was able to handle every single Apple Tree when her brother Big Macintosh was injured. Twilight made a solid point that Applejack fainted after realizing that there was one section of Apple Trees left. As he worked neither Applejack or Takuma realized that a strange fog was going to develop them.

They were unaware that there was someone that was in Equestria. The same Zebra from the night before was standing on her head when she felt this disturbance "Is everything mad?" she demanded "Something big, is about come and undergo! Takuma...This disturbance will be your first test."

The Zebra wasn't the only one that sensed this approach for on Earth, the organization Hypnos had also detected the single.

"Sir!" a girl reported to the man in the black suit "We're getting a live wild one single!"

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Even though we are getting it, we still can't exactly pin point it's exact location!" a second girl replied.

The man just frowned "Try to zone in on it!"

"Yes sir!" the two girls shouted trying to type away at their computers but were not able to get the exact location.

Seeing this the man frowned even more "Darn it!" He hissed out "Why is it impossible to find out where the location of the last two Wild Ones are."

One of the girls typed in "True we couldn't track the one before it but we believe someone tamed it as it didn't go attacking."

"Tamed?" the man asked in a deep warning tone he itched towards his lighter using his finger to it "Do we know who?"

"Sadly no" the second girl said.

"What is blocking these Wild Ones?" the man asked he looks at the two girls "Whatever is blocking it, we'll have to put the pressure on it and find out who and where these Wild Ones are coming from!"

"YES, SIR" was the response.

The two girls got back to work with the man speaking up his mind "I will not lose this next lead."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

In Sweet Apple Arcers, Takuma and Applejack were working. They had been working the whole morning.

He had just gathered the apples in the right area and was just helping Applejack with the rest of the area when Applejack decided for the two of them to take a little break.

"I reckon that we've did enough of this at the moment" Applejack said "Let's take a break."

"Thanks Applejack" Takuma said as he and the pony sat down with Takuma accidentally popped down against a rock and Goldmon gave out a moan "Umph!"

Applejack cocked her ear then turned towards Takuma "Ya say something?"

Takuma looks at her "Not really just hit my back against the rock that's all."

"You okay then?" she asks him and he responds "Yes, I'm fine."

It was then the fog came over the area and Applejack looks up at the fog "What the hay?"

"Good question" Takuma said as Applejack looked around "The Pegasus Ponies weren't planning onto the fog to set in this morning!"

It was at this time when Goldmon sensed it shouting "TAKUMA! DROP!"

"What the hay?" Applejack asked as she heard this and to her surprise she was something burst out of Takuma's backpack and jump in front of the Pony and the human "Uh Takuma, did I just see your stuffed animal burst out of your backpack?"

"Yes, you did Applejack" Takuma said then he spoke out "Goldmon?"

"Goldmon?" Applejack asked and the Scorpion Digimon whirls around shaking Applejack's hoof "The name's Goldmon!"

Applejack saw Takuma looking nervous but she actually smiled shaking Goldmon's pincher "Well howdy do Goldmon!" Applejack said "The name's Applejack." she looks at Takuma "Something you'd want to explain on what exactly is happening?"

Takuma nodded "Well promise you won't tell any pony?"

"Cross my heart" Applejack said.

Takuma then explained how that in fact Goldmon was originally a Digimon that he drew in the library and appeared in that light he followed in the Everfree Forest. He and Applejack looked at Goldmon as Applejack looks at him "Don't worry Takuma, Goldmon is okay," "Thanks" he turns to Goldmon "What is going on here Goldmon?"

"Don't know myself" Goldmon said "But this field isn't a normal fog...I sense another Digimon...One that's after something."

"So this must be a Digimon field?" Takuma asked.

"I don't get it" Applejack muttered she looks at Takuma "Don't you know anything?"

"Hey, all I know about Digimon is from that show and the card game, even though I believed they existed, I don't know much about what's going on! I guess you can say I just started being a tamer though."

Suddenly Goldmon lunged out a warning "Applejack! Takuma! Down!"

Applejack and Takuma ducked and accidentally hit each other on the head "Ouch!"

They then watched as Goldmon blocked a red boxing glove punch with his pinchers. Then the Fog subsided revealing the attacker.

"What sort of Digimon is that Takuma?" Applejack asked.

Takuma focused on the the Digimon but it turned out Goldmon had already answered the answer by making eye contact with him. He then takes out his D-arch as Applejack asked "Where did you get that?"

"Got it right before I found Goldmon" Takuma answered "Now let's see who this Digimon is."

He then pauses watching as the D-arch reveals the full Digimon it appeared to be some sort of dog with boxing gloves as Takuma speaks up "It's Gaomon, a Rookie Level Digimon with a mean uppercut."

"Leave it to me!" Goldmon said.

"You mean leave this Gaomon to us" Takuma said with Goldmon nodding "You got it!"

Applejack watches as Takuma studies the battlefield and to her it looked like he was like Twilight Sparkle studying from her scrolls.

Goldmon strikes out with it's tail breaking up the fight with Gaomon. Gaomon comes back though "**Double Back Hand!**"

It starts to spin around like a tornado unleashing unseen punches.

"Whoa watch out Goldmon!" Applejack shouted.

"I've got it" Goldmon replies and the Scorpion Digimon does timing it perfectly then stopped both of Gaomon's fist.

Then used Gaomon's speed to it's advantage throwing it onto the ground. Gaomon gets up charging in when Goldmon saw it coming at him "**Venom Spray!**"

Goldmon used it's tail and sprayed successfully sprayed Gaomon in it's eyes causing the Digimon to stop rubbing it's eyes. When Goldmon comes in towards it's foe then whipped out it's tail catching Gaomon across his chest. He falls down onto the ground rolling on it's back.

It was at this point Takuma turns to Applejack both knowing the question where Fluttershy the yellow Pegasus Pony with a pink mane, pink tail and three butterflies for her Cutie Mark both had then together spoke "I won't tell Fluttershy if you don't!"

Fluttershy was a pony whom took care of animals no matter the size Twilight Sparkle had stated that she seen Fluttershy take a bear on with ease. She also tamed a half lion half scorpion mythical creature. Fluttershy would hate to see such things but both Applejack and Takuma knew that in order to protect Ponyville from this Digimon, Goldmon had to fight it. Normally they would try to solve it in a friendly manner but that wasn't the case.

They watch as Gaomon dust off it's eyes from Goldmon's venom. Then dodge Goldmon's tail sting then spoke "**Rolling Upper!**"

It then lashed out an uppercut catching Goldmon off guard causing the Scorpion Digimon to be flying into the air with Applejack watching with worry as Goldmon landed on the ground dazed a bit. Gaomon charges in "Time to finish the job! **Gao Rush!**"

Gaomon charges in towards Goldmon unleashing powerful punches high speed like.

"Oh-no, Goldmon can only block two fists not multiple ones!" Applejack told Takuma "Goldmon will need Fluttershy to heal him!"

"Not sure if she could heal a Digimon" Takuma said "But I'd rather not take him to Fluttershy not at this moment."

"I see your afraid of what the other Ponies would think about him" Applejack said and Takuma nodded but she watches as Takuma remembers what he seen in his dream "Hold on though Applejack, Goldmon is going to win!"

"How?" Applejack said.

Takuma brings up his D-arch "Thanks to a dream I had last night, I can do this!" then pulled out a card "By taking Gaomon with surprise!"

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read threw "**Teleportation Activate!**"

This caught Applejack off guard as she heard it then she smiles as Goldmon appears to vanish from Gaomon's sights. Gaomon stops at once looking "Hugh where did it go?"

Takuma knows and he just watches as Goldmon appears in the sky falling then knowing their first victory was theirs "**Tail Stinger!**" Goldmon shouts stinging Gaomon's neck. Gaomon feels the stinger and burst apart in millions of data particles which Goldmon wastes no time in absorbing the data. Goldmon then returns as he jumps into Takuma's opened arms. The Scorpion Digimon wastes no time in looking at Applejack whom smiles at the two "Well I'll be Takuma, you're very first Digimon friend. You two were really in sink with one another, it was as if you were playing a real Digimon Battle Card game and Goldmon was your Digimon."

"Thanks Applejack!" Goldmon said as Takuma looks at her "So is it okay if I bring Goldmon to help us with the work around here?"

"Of course!" Applejack said to Goldmon "Why it saved our lives from Gaomon!"

"F-F-Friends then?" Goldmon asked the orange pony whom smiles "Of course Goldmon, we the Apple Family in Sweet Apple Acres love to meet new friends. You can even help us work today when break is over."

"You mean it's not over?" Takuma asks Applejack.

Applejack winks at him "No, sorry it's not over!" She winks at him "We were interrupted by the attack, heck let's take a bit more time for the break. That way we can explain what we do to the apples."

"Okay sounds good" Goldmon told her.

The three sat down for another break, when Takuma asks Applejack "Applejack, you must promise me that no matter who asks if you know about Goldmon, that you don't know about it...At least until Twilight Sparkle finds out, I don't want all the ponies running away from Goldmon as they did to me."

Applejack chuckled "Not every pony ran from ya, Twilight didn't and when I met ya shortly when she was giving you a tour of Ponyville, I didn't."

Takuma looks at her as she smiles "Besides, I won't tell any pony or anyone that asks about Goldmon." she and Takuma shake hands/hooves "Promise."

Takuma then smiles as he asks Applejack the next question "Pinkie Pie swear?"

Applejack rolls her eyes laughing at what Takuma asked her to do, their friend Pinkie Pie's swear "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

This puzzled Goldmon "Cross your what, hope to what, stick a what in your eye?"

Takuma answers "It's our friend Pinkie Pie's swear, trust me, you'll meet her one day,"

Goldmon just mutters out "What a weird phrase."

This got Applejack and Takuma to laugh at Goldmon's remark.

**End of chapter.**

** Goldmon and Takuma have won their first battle against Gaomon, many other battles are about to unfold. What will Twilight Sparkle's reaction to meeting Goldmon will be and where will the next battle be? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2: School Yard Battle.**


	3. Chapter 2: Battle on the Schoolyard

Chapter 2: Battle on the Schoolyard

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

**A/N: Also the rest of the Tamers Takato, Rika, and Henry won't arrive till after all of the Mane Six find out about Goldmon. Now keep in mind that in this chapter, only Applejack knows about him being a real Digimon which will be after chapter 4.**

Takuma, Applejack and now Goldmon were now back in working in the Apple Family's orchard. Goldmon had learned quite a bit during the break. He even confirmed Applejack being strong enough to kick all of an apple tree's apples off. Goldmon chose to help Takuma out which Applejack understood why. The Digimon was just born about one day ago well make that half a day ago considering it happened at night. Applejack couldn't help but watch as Goldmon climbed an apple tree then used his tail to knock the apples off into the buckets below. Takuma helped pick out the apples on the edges "Looking good Goldmon."

"Yeah" Applejack said "You just started and now you are helping me and Takuma nearly doubling our efforts today."

"Thanks" Goldmon replies as he knocks off the last apple on the tree.

"More trees to go" Takuma said.

"At least three more" Applejack said "Takuma, Goldmon you take one of the three, I'll take the other two."

"You're the boss Applejack" Takuma replies as Goldmon jumps onto his back.

He walks over towards the apple tree where Applejack had instructed then got to work as she ran over to the first of the last two trees. Goldmon used his tail to knock the apples into the bucket as Takuma picked them and placed them in the bucket. Just as Applejack bucked the last Apple tree, Goldmon and Takuma had emptied theirs.

"Good work today you two" Applejack said as Takuma turns to her.

Goldmon comes down from the tree and stands at Takuma's side. Applejack looks at the pair "You and Takuma make a good team. I look forward into seeing more of your future challenges and even going on adventures with the two of ya."

"We'd appreciate the assist" Goldmon said "After all you've gotta be the strongest pony here in terms of strength."

Applejack just smiles at the Digimon's words even blushing a bit "Thank ya Goldmon, that's a good compliment."

"You're welcome." Goldmon said.

Applejack looks at Takuma "So are you going to go home now or are ya giving Goldmon a tour of Ponyville?"

"I did promise Goldmon I'd show him the sights" Takuma said.

"Then I'll help ya," Applejack said "After all it is all I can do to help keep him a secret for ya."

"Thanks Applejack" Takuma said looking at the buckets filled with apples "So are we moving them to your Apple Cellar today?"

"Oh yeah, about that, my brother Big Mac told me he's going to do that today" Applejack said and after Goldmon hears some pony behind them acts like a stuffed animal as Takuma and Applejack turn to see the big red Earth Pony Stallion. He looked really strong as well with a big green Apple on his flank for a Cutie Mark. This was Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother.

"AJ, Takuma" he spoke "I see you're already done with your share for today."

"Oh you know me Big Mac" Applejack said "Now are you sure you can handle all these buckets?"

Big Mac replied his key phase "Eyep."

It was then Takuma noticed Big Mac was carrying a cart. Applejack saw it to "Well if your okay with it, no pony's going to stop ya."

"Eyep" Big Mac replies.

**Digimon Tamers English Version**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

While Big Mac began louding the Apple buckets into the cart, Applejack and Takuma lead Goldmon around Ponyville. Showing him the sites. They even went and showed him the place where many ponies loved to hang around to get a bite to eat, Sugar Cube Corner. Now it was where Pinkie Pie worked alongside with the Cakes whom owned the building. Luckily even though Goldmon had seen whom Pinkie Pie was a pink Earth Pony with basically a pink mane and pink tail. Her Cutie Mark was three balloons. It seemed that only her blue eyes and her Cutie Mark were the only two things that were not pink. Somehow for the first time Takuma had ever met Pinkie Pie she was too busy to even start questioning things.

"Good thing she's busy" Takuma said with Applejack nodding understandingly "I understand ya Takuma, she's known to talk and ask lots of questions. But she's a good friend to turn to."

"She's one pony I'd wish finds out about Goldmon last" Takuma said with Goldmon sweat dropping at Takuma's last remark "But my gut is telling me she won't be."

"Yeah" Applejack admitted "She's bound to find out sooner than any pony or ya can predict. Wither ya like it or not."

The three continue their tour giving it to Goldmon. They even showed him the schoolyard and after this Goldmon got to know the area avoiding Ponies buy being in Takuma's backpack. When it was over. Applejack went back home to see if she could lend her brother a hand leaving Takuma to know that it was time to confront Twilight Sparkle and tell her well just that Goldmon was a stuffed animal. He made his way to the library where he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Twilight's voice said and she sounded gentle, giving him the information Spike didn't tell her anything that happened last night.

"Are we going in?" Goldmon whispers.

"Yeah...Once I get some fight in me if she decides to yell at me Goldmon" he whispered back.

Takuma opens the door and sees Twilight Sparkle standing in the middle she seemed to not be expecting a thing. In fact she was smiling "So how was your morning helping Applejack?"

"It went great, she's asked me to help her with the Zap Apples" Takuma answered.

"Oh the Zap Apples, boy your lucky to be around when they are coming" Twilight Sparkle said "Applejack, and Big Mac are going to need your help with that as they must pick them all otherwise they'll just go away."

"The first year I'm going to help out harvesting those Zap Apples" Takuma said he then looked at Twilight Sparkle "Look the other evening something strange happened last night."

Twilight Sparkle looks at Takuma "Yeah...Spike said something about a bright light but doesn't recall or seem to know where it came from."

Takuma looks at her "Well, as soon as I got home earlier that night, Spike had told me about you going to Princess Celestia for your lesson...How did it go may I ask?"

"It went great" Twilight Sparkle said "Struggled at first but now I understand it, so what ended up happening?"

Takuma sighs then explains "As I was sitting around drawing Digimon, a strange device appears in my hands." he brings out his D-arch "Not sure what it is, only I thought it might've been you know a Digivice."

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Naturally you'd think it was a Digivice as it is similar from what I've seen with you on the Digimon cartoon show."

"So" Takuma began "I sat down and began drawing my own Digimon OC. Then when I was finished I guess I swiped it threw and this item whatever it is shot out the light."

"Hmm?" Twilight Sparkle said placing a huff underneath her chin knowing Takuma would never lie to her and it did sound like Spike's tail except for where he said the light came from which he didn't know "That is strange."

"But even though that's what Spike may have told you" Takuma said "There's more,"

Twilight Sparkle nodded at this knowing where he was getting at as he explained "My curiosity got the best of me, and I followed the light."

"Naturally, I'd do the same thing too" Twilight Sparkle said "If that happened to me, I'd go after the strange light to wanting to get to the bottom of it."

Takuma felt that he was getting somewhere with her and he continued Twilight...As I followed the light it went into the Everfree Forest.

"What?" Twilight asked "The Everfree Forest? Takuma... Did you go threw it?"

Takuma gulped "Yes, I did."

Now it was Twilight Sparkle's turn to take worried gasp "TAKUMA! What have I told you about going threw there?"

"I know, you've warned me, multiple times" Takuma said with Twilight remembering the Everfree Forest was next to her friend Applejack's orachard "But please tell me Applejack was with you when you went threw it."

"If she would've been there before going threw it to discover what the bright light was forming at the time, but she wasn't."

"That makes it worse" Twilight told him "Takuma, it is dangerous in the Everfree Forest without back up...Okay perhaps Zecora currently lives in it and is living proof it can be done to survive it, but you could've ended up hurt badly."

"I wasn't thinking clearly right then" Takuma said "But I still needed to know what lay in there."

Twilight Sparkle paused "Well, I guess I would've done the same thing to discover what was coming. Only I would've thought things a bit more clearer. So what did you find?"

"This" Takuma said he reached for his backpack and retrieves Goldmon by his tail and gently brings him around.

"What is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked "A stuffed animal?"

"Strangely yes" Takuma said "A stuffed animal of the drawing I made."

Twilight Sparkle walks over towards Goldmon horn glowing purple picking the Digimon up causing Goldmon to want to panic as she brought him closer to her "What a strange thing? I don't recognize this Digimon it's supposed to represent?"

"I drew it so no pony or any human know what it is" Takuma said "But it is a stuffed animal of a Digimon."

"Hmm..." Twilight Sparkle said still looking at Goldmon sure it felt and acted like a stuffed animal but she sensed life in it although it was trying to hide it from her still just because of her sensing it didn't mean he was a real Digimon she then remembered Takuma "Takuma, I hope going threw the Everfree Forest alone like that taught you something."

"It did" Takuma answered "It's not to go in it without backup, and let me tell you I have some back up with me. Trust me after being chased by Timber Wolves and finding the way out of the Forest where it was safe, I'll never go back there without any pony with me."

"Well, that's good as long as you learned that...And you learned that Timber Wolves aren't a myth."

"Yeah, there scary looking" Takuma admitted.

Twilight Sparkle just looks at him smiling "Well if you learned that from being chased by those animals then it's okay, and you were doing what I would've done in your place...Good job on that."

"You're not going to punish me?" Takuma asked her.

"No" Twilight Sparkle said "I realize that I can't always there to teach you the right things but you did do the right thing to go after the light but screwed up on the Everfree Forest part which the Timber Wolves chasing you should've been enough punishment for you."

She uses her telekinesis magic to give Takuma the Digimon "Well here you go, I'll give it to you it's different but you like Digimon so it's yours."

"Thanks Twilight" Takuma said.

Twilight just stands her ground smiling "No problem Takuma. Now get some rest I know you'll need it after the day."

"Thanks Twilight" he told her entering his room with Goldmon at his side. He shuts the door to rest and Goldmon makes sure to be out of hearing range from Twilight Sparkle.

"Man, did I want to sting her when she was holding me with her magic" Goldmon mutters.

Takuma looks at Goldmon "Relax buddy, she means well."

"I suppose she does and she was concerned about you going into the Everfree Forest...Is it that dangerous?" Goldmon asks.

"It is" Takuma said "Those Timber Wolves are an example."

While Takuma and Goldmon rested, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at it again. They were at their clubhouse trying to discuss the next move to try to earn their Cutie Marks. Scootaloo acted like the leader of the three. She paced back and forward "Okay girls, so being Digimon Battle Card Duelist aren't isn't special talent."

"If Takuma was a Pony, he'd have that as a Cutie Mark" Applebloom muttered in agreement "But Applejack and Takuma are good friends and when they work together hard workers. I've never seen a human work like him."

Sweetie Belle pauses "Perhaps Takuma could suggest something for us to try to get our Cutie Marks."

Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle "Sweetie Belle...Takuma hangs around with Twilight Sparkle and nearly thinks like her not that's a bad thing."

Suddenly the Cutie Mark Crusaders began noticing a fog appear over the schoolyard. Giving them a scare with Scootaloo speaking up "That fog is coming out of nowhere! So girls let's be-"

"**CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SUPER HEROES!**" the three shouted.

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders not expecting danger climbed down from their clubhouse and ran towards the schoolyard hoping to finally get their Cutie Marks. They weren't the only ones that felt the fog for Applejack sensed it only because she had been in one earlier. She sees the Fog coming at the schoolyard

"Oh-no a Digimon is emerging!" she runs towards Ponyville to get Takuma and Goldmon the only other Digimon that had a decent chance against a Digimon, even she knew Goldmon was their best chance in saving her younger sister if her sister wasn't running towards it which she knew she was.

She ran as fast as her four hooves could carry her and made it to Twilight's library where Takuma and Twilight were just about to open the door.

"Twilight!" Applejack shouted "Takuma, thank goodness something's coming at the Schoolyard!"

Twilight Sparkle turns her head and sees the Fog "That's some thick fog..." she and Spike watch as Takuma jumps on Applejack backpack in hand with Goldmon in it and he whispers to her "I got Goldmon with us...He sensed it and started barking up a storm in the room nearly blowing his cover."

Applejack nods and with Takuma riding her, they make their way towards the Fog.

"I knew Applejack and Takuma are good friends" Twilight Sparkle said "But to have him ride her, I would never have thought to see her let any pony ride her."

"Well Takuma isn't exactly a pony" Spike points out as he jumps onto her back "Ether way, Takuma looked concerned just as badly as Applejack, it was like they know what's going on!"

Twilight Sparkle nods "Something isn't right of that Fog, that's for sure, come on Spike, Applejack and Takuma will need back up!"

With the Dragon on her back she tears off towards the fog as well.

The four were unware that Hypnos picked up the same single. Yamaki was furious again when they barely still could tell the location where it was. It was as if it was being blocked by a powerful magic.

"What is this strong?" Yamaki demanded "It's differently not a Digimon."

A new voice answered "And you're rather persistent trying to find out who is blocking you...Well I have lost my temper!"

With a powerful burst of light a white Unicorn with wings appeared. She seemed to have four colors in her mane cyan, turquoise, Colbert blue, and pink. Her tail was the same way. On her flank was the symbol of the Sun.

The Pony looked down at Yamaki with anger and he looked up at her and actually found himself slightly wanting to cowar in fear of seeing her as she was looking at him with a death glare, but he didn't try to show it to her "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Celestia, a Princess of Equestria, the land your organization is picking up these signatures...Let me tell you it is my magic that is blocking you from finding it."

"Tell me Princess...Why do you block Hypnos from locating the target there?"

"I have no need to not to" Celestia told him.

"Wrong!" Yamaki told her "You're land could be in grave danger!" he then bows to the Princess "Please! You've gotta let Hypnos have access to your world, these signatures can be very aggressive to your people. Hypnos was designed to help block these signatures from coming and stopping them when it happens!"

Princess Celestia looked at him uncertain of if to allow this Earth organization access, she was a Princess at heart and a Co-ruler of Equestria. It was her duty to make sure her loyal subjects were safe from harm that she knew of. She could see in Yamaki's eyes even though they were covered with sunglasses that he spoke the truth.

"Very well" Celestia said to him "I'll make you a deal. The next time you receive a single, I shall let you have access, as for this one, no, someone else will take care of it."

Yamaki watches as Princess Celestia vanishes in a burst of light "She wasn't a Digimon, that's for sure, a magical talking unicorn with wings, and a Princess to boot...Why did she make me fear her?"

Yamaki growls when an assistant spoke up "Sir! We lost it!"

He then sees where she was getting at "Very well, next time a Digimon Single appears we'll have the location, she better pull threw on her promise."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten to the schoolyard first and now seemed to have disappeared into the fog.

"Miss Cheerilee!" Applebloom shouted "Something bad is coming! We've come to rescue you!"

Only the three Crusaders didn't know that Cheerilee whom lived in the the schoolyard was in Ponyville getting more supplies for the next activity she planned for them.

Applebloom watches as Scootaloo came out of the schoolyard "She's not inside the school!"

"Neither behind it!" Sweetie Bell Reported.

Suddenly the girls felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and they looked around trying to find the creature. Suddenly the three seemed to pause looking up terrified "Scootaloo..." Applebloom began as the three were shaking with fear now with Sweetie Belle asking Applebloom's question "W-W-W-What is that thing?

"YOU GOT ME!" Scootaloo shouted as the creature seemed to look down and squirt water at them "RUN!"

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders burst out running from the water only to have been struck and swept and it was like a wave sweeping over them. They are on their stomachs when Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Takuma and Spike arrive.

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouted seeing her sister soaked a bit.

"Girls!" Twilight Sparkle shouted looking at the girls.

"Run Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle" Applebloom shouted as the three Crusaders ran over to them then out of sight.

"Wonder what their running from?" Spike wondered he watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run off.

"We're about to find out" Takuma said as the fog faded away.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were expecting a monster that they could take on with Takuma's help but instead they were looking up at a pink monster with a spiky shell.

"What the?" Twilight Sparkle asked "I know what it looks like but is that a REAL DIGIMON?"

"Takuma, sense your the expert if this is a Digimon what the hay is that?"

"A Shellmon!" Takuma said retrieving his D-Arch which Goldmon had been secretly watching from the backpack causing it to burst out the information "Luckily for us despite his size he is a Rookie Level."

"Just like Gaomon?" Applejack asked him and he nodded with Twilight Sparkle looking puzzled "What's a Gaomon? Did you two have an encounter like this before?"

"Why uh, yes Twilight" Applejack said "Right when we were working...Leave this to Takuma. He's the only one of us that can stop Shellmon's rampage."

"Talk about one ugly Digimon" Spike admitted.

Takuma looks at the Baby Dragon nodding "Alright then, it's your call buddy."

With this Twilight Sparkle watches as Goldmon jumped out of the backpack over Takuma's head and stood like the scorpion he was looking at Shellmon "Ready Takuma!"

"Takuma..." Spike began "Isn't that your stuffed animal?"

"That was just a cover up" Takuma told him "Goldmon is just like Shellmon, a real Digimon."

"A Digimon you created" Twilight Sparkle said she sounded a bit surprised to see it real but she was mad that Takuma was able to keep Goldmon's true identity away from her.

"Hey Twilight!" Goldmon said swinging his tail in the air causing the Purple Unicorn and Baby Dragon to look at him "Takuma had no choice but to try to keep me a secret from you two. I mean remember what every pony did when they met Takuma? He wants to keep me a secret other wise the other Ponies will run away from me."

"That's true" Twilight Sparkle said remembering that when she first found Takuma every pony did run from her "But it still hurts to know that he didn't exactly tell me the truth about you...I wouldn't have told anyone if he had told me then."

"Well, we needed cover" Takuma told her and she understands "Very well, forgiven this one time...Anyway Takuma...Do you really think Goldmon can take Shellmon on?"

"No offense Twi," Applejack told her "Goldmon's the only one of us that has a decent shot at it. Plus I've seen Goldmon fight before a Gaomon and win so he does know how to fight and sense he is a Digimon is the only one that has a decent chance on beating it...With Takuma's help."

"Orders Takuma?" Goldmon asked.

"Sick em Goldmon" Takuma orders.

"Right away!" Goldmon replied and he charges in towards Shellmon.

Shellmon sees him coming at him and aimed his head "**Aqua Blaster!**"

It blasts out water out of the green weeds that was growing out of it's head. Goldmon digs and avoids the attack. With Spike looking on "Now that Digimon's a digger?"

"Of course he would be" Takuma said "I created him based off of scorpions and most can dig. Goldmon can do it as well."

Goldmon dug himself into the ground allowing the water to completely miss him and Shellmon lifted one huge hand and placed it over the hole, Takuma just grinned "Bad move Shellmon."

"**Tail Stinger!**" Goldmon shouted as he swung his tail stinging Shellmon's hand. The Digimon literally yelps in pain even fell backwards as Goldmon appears out of the ground then swings his tail again "**Tail Stinger!**"

The tail strikes Shellmon once again, once more it is in pain but it takes aim "**Aqua Blaster!**"

Goldmon is in mid air and takes the attack which slams him against a slide.

"Goldmon!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Are you okay?" Takuma asked.

"Never better!" Goldmon replied as Shellmon attacked him yet again with Aqua Blaster. Goldmon wastes no time in digging underground. Once he dug himself under it, he continues on using his borrowing skills to dig around Shellmon "Let's see, if a shell is big and and it falls, does it make a sound?"

"I see Takuma isn't only smart but Goldmon's equally smart to use the ground to his advantage!" Applejack shouted "Go Goldmon!"

Suddenly Shellmon watches as the ground around him collapsed causing it to THUD! Fall right onto it's back and Goldmon was standing where he was in front of Takuma whom was smiling "Not bad Goldmon."

They got the shock of their life when Shellmon literally recovered and jumped onto it's feet but now had to climb up out of the hole "Should've made sure fire was underneath it" Goldmon muttered.

With tremendous effort Shellmon climb out of the huge hole and it looked angry it looks at Goldmon. "So much for convincing him to stay down hey Goldmon?" Takuma asked him as the Digimon nodded "Yeah, now here is my attack **Venom Spray!**"

The venom is sprayed out of his tail and towards Shellmon's eyes but the Digimon shakes it's head then growls "**AQUA BLASTER!**"

The Aqua Blaster attack seemed to strike the Venom Spray break it up then make it's way towards Goldmon.

"I think Goldmon's done it to Shellmon now" Spike spoke "That Digimon is angry at Goldmon for having the ground cave in around it."

Goldmon doesn't give up and unleashes another "**Venom Spray!**" this time he kept the attack on which collides with Shellmon's Aqua Blaster but it doesn't hold as how Goldmon hoped it would.

"Every pony move!" Takuma orders as he dodges to one side with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Applejack moving to the side as Goldmon watches as the Aqua Blaster attack strikes him in the head causing him to be blasted backwards literally drinking the water.

Goldmon growls snapping at attention then used his own tail to get back onto his feet then continues onward as Shellmon raises his hands and brings them down on Goldmon but the Digimon weaves in and out.

"If only Goldmon gains more power" Spike said "It's clear despite his size Goldmon has the advantage being able to dig under ground and take his enemies buy surprise."

"Goldmon will get him" Applejack said "Right Takuma?"

Takuma looks at Applejack "You're right, but Spike is also right that Goldmon needs a bit more power to take it our and I believe I have the card to help him."

He holds up the card "Alright now let's start." he brings up his D-Arch as Twilight Sparkle looks at him "Um may I ask if you know what that is?"

"You may and I don't have an answer other than calling it a D-Arch" Takuma said "And now with it and..." he pauses "This card, we'll defeat this Shellmon, Ready Goldmon?"

"Ready when you are Takuma!" Goldmon shouted.

Once more Takuma choose his card and whrils it around a few times catching it "Digi-Modify..." he waits letting the card scan threw the D-Arch "**Shrink Power Activate!**"

"Now things are going to get interesting!" Spike shouted smiling as Shellmon asked out "WHAT THE? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

The two ponies, Baby Dragon, and human watch as Shellmon begins to shrink dramatically with Goldmon not only smiling but looked like he was actually gaining more power. This was made to the four by Goldmon glowing with what appeared to be magical power "And now Shellmon it's over **Venom Spray!**"

Goldmon aims his scorpion tail, then fired streaming burst of Venom from his tail. The Venom hits Shellmon right in his eyes causing the Digimon to burst apart into data particles which Goldmon wasted no time in absorbing it in.

"And yet another win for the Goldmon!" Applejack said.

"I never thought I'd be saying this" Spike began "But Goldmon rocks and even though he's nearly as tall as a pony and even Takuma's height. He has my respect."

"Thanks" Goldmon replies as he walks towards Takuma to talk to Spike, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle smiles using telekinesis to bring Goldmon towards her then she began actually trying to hug him "Oh you are so cute Goldmon, and fierce!" she looks at Takuma "And Takuma the way you played that card was like you were prepared for the fight."

"You're not mad that I kept him a secret?" Takuma asked her whom shook her head "No, not when he explained the two of your actions perfectly and they are understandable. I can't believe that Digimon are really real!"

She looks at Takuma "And I always used to tell you Digimon, never existed before...I am so sorry for saying that all those times with you."

Takuma turned to her "Oh it's okay Twilight, no pony really expects living Digimon to be real. Only my belief watching the Cartoon show made me begin to think they are real."

"None-the less" Spike said looking at Goldmon "He's impressive, Ponyville's first living Digimon that with the help of the first human in Equestria are defending it from more aggressive Digimon."

"Hey!" Applejack said slapping Takuma's back "That could be your new job, protecting Ponyville from Digimon attacks."

"That's actually not a bad idea Takuma" Goldmon said "Go for it!"

"I'll believe I speak out for the two of us when I say, we could do it in secret, if every pony in Ponyville knew about Digimon, the moment they see a Digimon, they'll scatter and from what I've gathered up in these two battles, they appear only threw that field which I don't know what it's called."

He looks at Goldmon "I'm not sure even he knows what it is."

"True" Goldmon said "But can't we work together to protect Equestria from those other Digimon Attacks?"

"If you are up to it Goldmon" Takuma said "I'm your Tamer and I shall be honored to fight alongside you."

"Then let's work to protect Equestria" Goldmon declares.

Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but smile with Applejack winking at them "That's what Twilight and I are talking about!"

Takuma looks at Applejack "But let's not forget we will also help you on the farm out."

Applejack winks at him "Of course, and Twilight, Spike and I will keep Goldmon a secret."

"And" Twilight Sparkle began "To start off you could use the library to watch for that special Fog, it'll be better than walking around where some pony might discover Goldmon."

"Sounds like a plan" Takuma said to her "And thanks Twilight Sparkle, that is how it should be lying and waiting, but those fields are hard to detect."

"Not unless your a Digimon" Goldmon said.

"Yeah, let me tell you girls, when Goldmon starts yipping up a storm where that eerie fog comes, you know a Digimon is coming out...I already know that those were just Rookie Level Digimon. More stronger Digimon are bond to meet us."

"And we'll be waiting and getting stronger!" Goldmon proclaimed.

Takuma nods at what Goldmon just proclaimed "You're right Goldmon. We have to get stronger and we'll do it as our enemies come at us."

Twilight Sparkle smiles once more as things settle down back to normal. They begin to walk back to Ponyville discussing with Goldmon the many opportunities of working together with him and Takuma and Spike very eager in having another assistant in the library but knew both Goldmon alongside Takuma would have their hands full trying to spot the Digimon Fields.

**End of chapter.**

** Goldmon has fought and defeated a Shellmon! Will Princess Celestia keep her promise to Yamaki, and will Hypnos finally enter Equestria? How will the ponies take it and who is the third pony to discover Goldmon? Well these questions will be answered in Chapter 3: Goldmon's first Digivoultion.**


	4. Chapter 3: Goldmon's First Digivolution

Chapter 3: Goldmon's First Digivoultion

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was still a bit light out when Takuma, Goldmon, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Spike returned in Ponyville. Once more Goldmon was hiding himself from the other ponies in Takuma's backpack. Takuma kept his D-arch on his pocket which he intended to keep it and his Digimon Battle Cards for safe keeping. Every so often Goldmon had to peek out of the backpack to see how close they were to the library causing Spike to laugh at him.

"Oh Goldmon" Spike began "You've gotta lightened up, the other ponies will eventually."

"Yeah well, don't want to blow my cover if I can help it right now" Goldmon told him.

Takuma decides to speak up "Don't worry Goldmon, sense we have Twilight's library to look for that eerie fog, you'll be able to move around then."

"Quite a lot too" Twilight Sparkle admitted "Almost no pony visits it except for those interested in renting out books."

Applejack winked at Goldmon "Besides sense Twilight knows you are a Digimon, she won't be bothered by the sight of you walking around in it."

"Thanks Applejack" Goldmon said to her.

"Plus I'll be waiting for you and Takuma to help out whenever you choose" Applejack said.

Takuma pauses smiling "Thanks, I just can't keep from wondering which pony finds out about Goldmon next."

"Don't think on that" Applejack advised him "Think of the great times you and Goldmon will have being friends and enjoying life here in Ponyville."

Takuma agrees "It is peaceful here and I've always wanted to be friends with a Digimon."

"Which you got one" Goldmon said "Um...This may sound funny, but do you ponies think that this Princess Celestia knows about us Digimon?"

"She's bound to notice the strange activity that happened" Twilight admits "But sensing they don't last long she could think the ponies are taking care of it. So she might know something is up but not completely that it's Digimon related. Why do you ask that Goldmon?"

"Well...I'm just wondering if I'll ever meet this wise Princess Celestia" Goldmon admits.

"In time, I'm sure even Princess Celestia will know that these attacks are Digimon related" Takuma said "And in time I'm sure you'll meet her Goldmon."

"That's true" Twilight Sparkle said nodding understandingly "And I have the feeling you'll like her Goldmon, she's very understanding and I'm sure she'll let you stay considering how well you get along with us...Compared to the other Digimon that attack us."

Takuma brings his arms across his chest "Not sure why they are attacking ponies...From what I remember from the cartoon show, most would never attack another living creature."

"That's true" Twilight Sparkle admitted "But you've gotta remember Takuma that Digimon are real and might not always act the way they should be on the show. Now there might be others that will aide you in the fight but not sure if they'll ever meet you."

"You could be right as always" Takuma said to her "And that would make things easier if Goldmon and I were to find other Tamers. Were vaguely new to this sort of thing."

Applejack smiles "Don't ya worry about that Takuma, you're doing a fine job! So far."

"Thanks Applejack that really means a lot to me and Goldmon" Takuma said "But my only fear is what will happen when more stronger Digimon start showing up."

Goldmon smiles "That's easy we'll be ready for them! Each battle I go up against an opponent I get stronger. We'll grow and stop these Digimon attackers. Besides I have faith in you."

"Thanks Goldmon" Takuma said to him "I needed that."

Goldmon nods smiling "You're welcome Takuma."

The group of five stops as they get the library.

"Well" Twilight Sparkle spoke up "I guess we better set up Takuma."

Takuma turns to her nodding back "Right, we've gotta locate where that fog will come and settle next."

He walks in with Twilight Sparkle and Spike at his side. Once in the library Twilight uses her magic to close the door allowing Goldmon to hop out of the backpack and land on the ground looking around the library.

"You sure we can use your library looking for that eerie fog?" Goldmon asks her.

"Of course Goldmon" Twilight Sparkle said "What other area to look from that a tree that's being used as a house and library?"

"Good point" Takuma said looking around "Twilight, can we set up tomorrow?"

"I guess that's okay seeing that night is falling" Twilight Sparkle said.

Goldmon looks out the window to see it was night "Man...You ponies got a good life here, a two Princesses that control morning and evening."

Twilight Sparkle just smiles at Goldmon's words. Takuma had surely taught him well

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The next morning came by but the yellow Pegasus Pony Fluttershy would hear a crash in her front yard startling her from her slumber "What the?" she asked "Oh, it is morning...Better see what happened."

She got out of bed and trotted over to her door. She opens it and sees what appears to be a white animal with purple on the edge of his ears and feet. He had a weird red triangle on his forehead and he seemed to be injured.

"Oh dear" Fluttershy spoke silently "Are you okay?"

The creature just gave out a groan which Fluttershy took that as a no "Oh hang on, I'll take care of you."

She gently takes the creature and flies into her home where she places the creature down then tries to find out what exactly was injured from the animal.

"Hmm, nothing broken" Fluttershy said then the animal seemed to stir "Where am I?" he asked.

Fluttershy hadn't been expecting the animal to be able to speak normally it was her talking to animals not them. She backed away shyly "You're in Equestria...Too be exact your in Ponyville and in my cottage."

The creature looks at her "Aw...Don't be scared by me. I mean you no harm. Uh who are you?"

Fluttershy looks at the new creature and decides not to show her shyness to her "I, I'm Fluttershy who are you?"

"Calumon" The creature replies.

"Calumon?" Fluttershy asked then she looks at him "Are you okay? I found you lying unconscious...You aren't hurt are you?"

"Not that I know of" Calumon spoke to her.

"Well better just stay here so I can run a check up on you" Fluttershy advised "I wouldn't want you to wander off Equestria without knowing you are fully okay...Please I insist."

"Well okay" Calumon said as Fluttershy began giving him a check up.

While she was examining him the yellow Pegasus began feeding the other animals in her house including her pet bunny Angel and even the new comer which she explained to the rabbit "Oh Angel, Calumon is here for a check up that's all, I found him outside unconscious so I brought him inside."

The rabbit seems to take it and eat it's meal. Fluttershy even gives Calumon a meal as well.

"Gee, Fluttershy, you're really good" Calumon told her.

Fluttershy smiles at the creature "Of course, I can't let any injured animal go on in life without some pony ready to help you."

"Thanks Fluttershy" Calumon said to her

The yellow Pegasus smiles "You're welcome."

Meanwhile a blue Pegasus Pony was just about to start the morning weather. Things were going to start off rough, very rough in fact Ponyville was in for a very sever Thunder Storm. The Blue Pegasus pony was commanding the other Pegasus ponies in their places to put clouds. The blue Pegasus pony had a rainbow mane and tail with straight eye lashes. Her Cutie Mark was cloud with a mini rainbow coming from it like a lighting bolt. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

"That seems to be just about right" Rainbow Dash told herself "Alright girls, let's begin the storm!"

The Pegasus Ponies minus Fluttershy began the storm. Inside the library Takuma woke up to the sounds of the storm. He wasn't the only one Goldmon had woke from it as well "That's strange, the storm came out of nowhere."

"Still it's not Digimon related" Takuma tell Goldmon "It's gotta be the work of the Pegasus ponies. They are normally in charge of the weather."

"Strange world we live in" Goldmon mutters.

Takuma actually smiles "Yeah, it is a strange world, but every pony has their duties in Ponyville, most Pegasus ponies with the exception of one are in command of the weather. The two Princesses make the morning and night come every day but it's a peaceful world one that I actually like living in."

Goldmon actually agrees with him "Compared to the Digital World where every one is literally fighting in it, you have a good point this world is peaceful compared to this world. I have the feeling I'll like it here."

There was a flash of lighting causing the two to look outside with Goldmon looking at Takuma "Looks like we aren't going outside to help Applejack today."

"Definitely not when a storm is this bad" Takuma admits "But luckily we have to start setting up for that fog."

Goldmon nods as the two gets out of the room to begin setting up. While the two were setting things up and even discussing how to try to find this mysterious fog, Twilight Sparkle came out of her room.

"Man" She spoke up "I've been here long enough to know when the Pegasus Ponies have made a good storm, but man, this storm is the worse I've ever been in."

"Same here" Takuma answered as she walks over towards him then looks around "So have you and Goldmon decided what to do to try to find that fog?"

"Not yet Twilight" Takuma answered "Perhaps a few telescopes near the windows could do."

Goldmon looks at the many books "Or we could try a gamble and hope a book explains it."

"Books could explain things" Takuma said but Twilight Sparkle ended his explanation "But no pony knows about Digimon being real, so the eerie fog might not be mentioned at all."

"Oh man" Goldmon admitted "I forgot I couldn't read pony or human writing anyway."

This caused the Takuma and Twilight Sparkle to look at each other then chuckle politely. Takuma then agrees "Well sense reading books might not be the solution in this case, I guess we better start putting up the telescopes."

"Right then you two are just going to do it the hard way." Twilight Sparkle shouted then she uses her telekinesis around telescopes and placing them up near every window seal the area "Which is always the way most things are certainly located."

"Too bad it can't be clear out right now" Takuma said as he and Goldmon went up to the first telescope looking for the fog.

"Now Goldmon, let's begin on our search shall we?" Takuma asked him with the little Digimon nodding "Of course, Takuma, we'll have all day for this don't we?"

"As long as nothing interrupts us" Takuma admitted as he and Goldmon took turns looking for the fog but with all the rain coming down it was going to be hard.

Goldmon spoke up something towards Twilight "You know Twilight, even I know it's not a good idea to be in a tree during a thunder storm..."

"That's okay" Twilight Sparkle said "This tree has a built in lighting rod so there isn't anything to be frightened of."

"Wasn't frightened at anything, just trying to make a point" Goldmon said "But if you say the there is a lighting rod that keeps us safe here, then I guess my point is invalid."

Twilight Sparkle giggled "Relax Goldmon, Takuma here has been living in this tree all this time and nothing bad happened during a storm because of the lighting rod!"

"Except that a tree did fall in here" Takuma muttered.

Twilight Sparkle picked her head up a clear shade of red on her face "Takuma...That was because Applejack pulled it in here when it was going to fall a specific way, she was just trying to make sure every part of Equestria was safe."

"Yes, and wasn't that the same time she was arguing with Rarity that day when you were having that slumber party?" Takuma asked her which she nods "Yes, can't believe you remember that day."

"Who wouldn't be when Applejack and Rarity dared each other to do things they both wouldn't do in their character...For Rarity it was being in the rain for a few minutes and for Applejack...Boy I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it..."

"What did Rarity ask Applejack to do?" Goldmon asked.

"Well..." Takuma speaks up "She ordered Applejack to dress in a fancy dress, something Applejack never does."

"Oh boy...What was happening between the two?" Goldmon asked.

"An out of control argument" Twilight Sparkle answered "One that ruined my slumber party I asked them to attend to during a storm."

"Wow" Goldmon mutters he turns to Takuma "I guess even ponies can have their arguments."

"They do, but they settle them peacefully" Takuma said with Twilight Sparkle nodding her head "Yeah, but sometimes they last longer than any pony expected."

Goldmon just blinks at Takuma returns to the matter at hand "Well let's continue Goldmon."

"Right away!" Goldmon said.

The Digimon and human went right back to work. Twilight Sparkle just couldn't help but smile. To her eyes, Takuma had found a new friend in the Digimon. The two had a strong bond that she was already able to see. That strong bond she realized with herself would be able to pull threw any obstacle.

In Fluttershy's house, Calumon walked over to the window "Ah man, looks like were not going out to day."

The yellow winged Pegasus just smiles "There, there, have some fun with me and Angel. The storm won't last much longer...Or so I hope."

"Forgive me Fluttershy" Calumon said "But aren't you a Pegasus Pony?"

"I am" Fluttershy said "But I'm the only Pegasus that isn't in control of the weather, I'd prefer my time to care for animals like you Calumon."

"Oh" Calumon said then he looks at Fluttershy "Thank you for taking me in."

"Oh that's okay" Fluttershy said to the Digimon "Just relax, I know for sure the storm isn't supposed to last all day. At least till the afternoon."

"Oh" Calumon said.

The Afternoon came and the wicked storm did end.

"Good job every pony!" Rainbow Dash said "That was the biggest storm we've ever done! Now for the remainder of the day it's scheduled to be sunny so enjoy the rest of the day off!"

The Pegasus Ponies scattered enjoying the order.

Rainbow Dash then thought about it and thought to her self _I need to read the next book in the Daring Doo Saga, a trip to Twilight's gotta do it._

Rainbow Dash flew over towards the library and landed at the door. She knocks on it and Twilight replies "Come in!"

Rainbow Dash opens the door and flies into the area. She looks around surprised to see Takuma sitting with a gold scorpion half the size of him. The two were able to see Rainbow Dash coming from their telescopes they had seen Rainbow Dash's signature rainbow like movements and knew whom was coming.

"Hey Takuma!" Rainbow Dash shouted up towards the human.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" Takuma said to her "That was some storm you Pegasi brewed up not to long ago."

"Yeah, well we were due for a strong storm" Rainbow Dash said then she noticed Goldmon "Um, what's that besides you?"

Goldmon was pretending to be a stuffed animal as Takuma turned towards the Pegasus Pony "Oh just a stuffed animal of a Digimon I at first drew and found in the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow Dash of all the ponies Takuma knew just grinned "You went threw the Everfree Forest just to get a stuffed animal?"

"Yes" Takuma said knowing that Rainbow Dash was about to crack up which she did "Oh boy Takuma and here I'd thought you'd listen to Twilight's orders and avoid going threw it without back up, boy Twilight, you're losing your touch."

"Rainbow!" Twilight Sparkle shouted over to her friend "The Everfree Forest isn't something to laugh about Takuma was chased by Timber Wolves."

Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight "Oh, Twilight you worry too much about Takuma, now even though I'd not go in after a stuffed animal, I would go into it."

Twilight Sparkle just smiles at her friend Rainbow Dash out of all her friends was considered the most bravest, and the most daring member of them all including herself. She was also the most loyal. She looks at Rainbow Dash whom stops laughing and looks around "Say, I was wondering if you have the next book in the Daring Doo saga..."

"I do!" Twilight Sparkle said using her magic to retrieve the book and bring it out towards Rainbow Dash "You've gotta remember, I have every book in the series."

Rainbow Dash takes the book "Gee, thanks Twilight, I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done." she pauses looking up at Takuma whom had turned his attention towards the telescope "So what are you searching for?"

Takuma kept his eyes pressed on the telescope's lins as he speaks up "Uh, Rainbow Dash..."

"Yes?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Was there fog scheduled today?" Takuma said as he saw fog appearing next to an area where he knew all too well.

"Fog?" Rainbow Dash asked "Where?"

Takuma peeked threw with Goldmon thanks to Twilight Sparkle using Telekinesis on him moved him to the lens to peek threw it and Takuma was forced to use his hand to see the lens before answering Rainbow Dash "The area specifically around Fluttershy's house?"

Rainbow Dash spread her wings "No way, there wasn't fog forecasted after the storm!"

"That's enough for me!" Takuma said he puts Goldmon in his backpack and dashes out the door in a hurry knowing what it was a Digimon field. Applejack had also seen it and was rushing alongside Takuma "Looks like another Digimon is coming."

"And next to Fluttershy's house to boot" Takuma said "Oh of all the ponies why'd they have to start targetting her?"

Rainbow Dash was hot on his trail but missed out on the Digimon stuff "What? Something is targetting Fluttershy? Whatever is targeting Fluttershy I won't let it hurt her! We can do this together."

Twilight Sparkle was following right behind knowing the telescope plan worked.

Hypnos was able to detect the Digimon Single.

"Sir!" an assistant cried "We've got a powerful wild one coming out!"

Yamaki remembered the last time they were unable to locate the single and then remembered Princess Celestia as he thought to himself _Let's hope you honored your promise..._ He then looks at the assistant "Where is it coming from? Can you locate it?"

The second assistant replied typing away "Yes, this time whatever is blocking it is allowing us to see threw it."

Yamaki now knew the Princess spoke the truth "Alright then where is it?"

The first assistant answered "In some strange far away land...Sir, it will be impossible to install the program to stop the Wild One from emerging."

"Oh nuts" Yamaki whispered to himself "Then show me where the coordinates of the location is, I need to see something."

"Yes, sir!" the girls replied typing away.

In Ponyville, Takuma was running as fast as his feet could carry him. Out of all the ponies that was there and being in the field of danger, why did it have to be sweet and innocent Fluttershy? A pony he took a secret liking too. He didn't express it to anyone not even Spike yet but he knew Spike had a secret crush too, on the Unicorn Rarity, Ponyville's fashion designer. Still he didn't let any pony know about it too him it was an embarrassment to say he had a crush on the yellow Pegasus pony.

"Hopefully Fluttershy isn't in danger" He said in between breathes.

Rainbow Dash turned to him "Don't worry, whatever is targetting her the four of us will make sure it regrets the decision to attack her!"

Takuma felt really safe at Rainbow Dash's words for some odd reason. Inside the house Fluttershy had seen the fog coming "Strange..." She spoke "That fog came out of nowhere."

Suddenly she had a bad feeling getting Angel and Calumon she runs out of the house and she sees a shadow beginning to form the shadow looked monstrous causing her to gulp but she steps aside as she hears Takuma's "FLUTTERSHY!"

She turns to see Takuma run into her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Fluttershy said as Takuma looked on her back, she had some weird creature on her back. Goldmon's senses were going off and he whispers out of the backpack "That's a Digimon but not the one responsible for the fog...In fact I think he's lost."

Takuma looks at Fluttershy even wrapping his arms around her "I'm glad your safe Fluttershy."

"T-T-Thank you for the thought" Fluttershy said.

She then watches as Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack arrive "Girls? You're here too?"

"Of course" Rainbow Dash said "Takuma thought you were in danger."

"And she is" Twilight Sparkle shouted then Applejack shouted "Every Pony and human...Look in front of us!"

Takuma, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Fluttershy look ahead to see a giant Football player decked in full football gear.

"What the hay is that?" Rainbow Dash asked "It's huge."

Takuma looks up "Got me...But sensing this fog appeared...It's some sort of Digimon."

"Digimon?" Rainbow Dash asked "As in that same cartoon you liked...And went after a stuffed animal for in the Everfree Forest?"

"The same things" Takuma admitted "But I'm not sure what Digimon this is exactly."

"But you have someone that may" Applejack said.

Takuma nods hating to have both Pegasus ponies witnessing what he had was actually a Digimon "Goldmon! Check this out I'm not sure what Digimon it is!"

Goldmon heard his name called and just like the schoolyard battle Goldmon burst out from the backpack jumping above Takuma's head and landing square on the ground looking at the Digimon "Whoa" Goldmon mutters "That's one big Digimon..."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were taken off guard with Rainbow Dash gasping "That stuffed animal is..."

"That's right Rainbow Dash" Takuma said "A real Digimon, we had to keep him a secret other wise there would be a repeat of what happened when I first arrived."

"Oh yeah" Rainbow Dash said remembering it clearly "And it's acceptable, Goldmon is it?"

"Yes," Goldmon said looking at the Digimon as Applejack asked "You got anything on this opponent?"

Goldmon looks up at the Digimon scanning it with his eyes and Takuma's D-Arch shows the Digimon and he replies "Footballmon? That's a new one..." He pauses as he sees the level "Oh great...A real challenger for the two of us."

"Why is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Because according to this D-arch" Takuma began biting his lip "That this Digimon is a Champion Level."

"Meaning?" Applejack asked as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at her.

Twilight Sparkle answers "From remembering the Digimon Cartoon show, Digimon are rated as levels...Goldmon is Rookie level and can be a match to other Rookies, but he'll struggle against the stronger Champion Level Digimon...Takuma...Goldmon..."

Goldmon and Takuma prepare to go into battle against this tough challenger turn towards her "Be careful...This opponent isn't going to be easy."

Calumon looks up worried as well as Rainbow Dash makes him out "So uh Fluttershy who is that?"

"Not sure" Fluttershy said "He calls himself Calumon..."

"A Digimon!" Twilight Sparkle shouted she looks at Calumon "Aren't you a cute one just like Goldmon."

"Thanks" Calumon said "But I'm not sure if I can fight it."

"Don't fight it" Fluttershy advised him "You're too small he'd squash you."

"Goldmon isn't that big compared to Footballmon ether" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Takuma..." Fluttershy told him "Call Goldmon back, there isn't anyway Goldmon can win this."

"There is always a way" Takuma replied to her "And besides...Fluttershy you could lose your house or we could lose our lives if we pull out...I can't afford that."

Fluttershy watches closely holding Calumon back.

Footballmon turns holding up a football "**Exploding Pass!**"

He throws the football expertly and Takuma shouts "Scatter!"

Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Takuma and Fluttershy scatter avoiding the pass and Goldmon somehow dodged it but not what happened next. The football explodes sending debree into the air and Goldmon towards Footballmon. Whom gets ready "**Offensive Tackle!**"

Goldmon watches as Footballmon charges him and Takuma gets on his feet "Time for Digi-modification!"

He holds up his D-Arch "Digi Modify, **Teleportation Activate!**"

Footballmon charges on towards Goldmon but Takuma's Digi-Modify card simply activates and Goldmon appears to disappear causing Footballmon to stop his charge as his foe vanishes from sight "What?"

Goldmon appears behind the Digimon "Try again! **Tail Stinger!**"

Footballmon heard the Scorpion Digimon and is too slow taking the tail stinger right in the shoulder, no his shoulder pad causing the Digimon to mutter "Uh-oh."

Footballmon just chuckled "Pathetic!" then he swatted Goldmon off of him as if he were a fly "Now dodge this, **Exploding Pass!**"

Takuma watches as Goldmon watches as Footballmon's attack comes at him, at the last second Goldmon lands on a tree branch and jumps off just as the attack connects but the explosion hits him causing him to crash land on the ground.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha" Footballmon shouted "You little Scorpion, you're no match to me!"

Goldmon gets onto his feet aiming his tail "**Venom Spray!**"

Goldmon's attack comes out towards Footballmon's eyes but the Digimon's helmet merely makes it useless.

"Is that all Goldmon can do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That helmet protected him from the attack" Applejack grits her teeth "If only he had more power...Hey Takuma, use the other card!"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Takuma told Applejack holding up the card "Digi-Modify! **Shrink Power Activate!**"

He swipes the second Digi-Modify card threw and it activates shortly. This caused Goldmon to laugh "You're in for a surprise Footballmon!"

Footballmon notices magic surrounding him "What the? What's happening?" he then gets it "Hold on I'm Shrinking but how?"

Footballmon shrunk and Goldmon gains more power in it "Now let's see you survive this, **Venom Spray!**"

Footballmon growls "I may have shrunk but I still have my armor! Try this again...**Offensive Tackle!**"

He charges in just as Goldmon unleashes his attack. The attacks collide with Footballmon's armor taking the damage and Footballmon himself was damaged but not enough for him to run head first into Goldmon sending Goldmon sprawling hitting his back against a rock.

"Goldmon!" Takuma shouted as the Digimon didn't stir he then watched as Footballmon returned to his normal size "I must admit that was a good blow but it's over!"

Takuma runs towards Goldmon to make sure he was okay when Footballmon took aim "Going to your partner hugh? Then you'll take the blow as well, **Exploding Pass!**"

"Takuma!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as Rainbow Dash shouted "I got him!"

She flies over towards Takuma as Footballmon unleashes his attack upon Takuma. Goldmon sees the attack coming and intercepts the attack taking the attack for Takuma and there was certainly an explosion erupted luckily Rainbow Dash was able to run into Takuma and both took the force of the explosion sending them towards Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you okay Takuma?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I will be" Takuma said groaning he sat up "Goldmon!"

Goldmon wasn't moving just laying on the ground injured trying to get up "Arrgh, this bites..."

Footballmon was laughing but one pony wasn't and that was Fluttershy "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Wha?" Footballmon asked then he watches as Fluttershy flies up to him giving him her infamous stare "Listen here mr. Just because your big doesn't mean you have to be a bully. You may have huge unbeatable armor and have exploding footballs, but you do NOT and I repeat YOU do NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! Including Goldmon and Takuma! You got that?"

Footballmon looks at Fluttershy fear in his eyes as Fluttershy continues giving him the stare, crossing her hooves around her chest as she gave him the verbal beat down. He even narrows his head giving an Erm. She then speaks up "Well?"

"But that scorpion one attacked me first" Footballmon spoke causing Goldmon to nod as Takuma came over to him "You okay?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the moment" Goldmon spoke.

"Then I'm very sorry about that" Fluttershy spoke to Footballmon causing Goldmon to look puzzled at an equally puzzled Rainbow Dash and Takuma they listened to Fluttershy's next speech "But you're bigger than Goldmon is and you should know better. You should also know better then to appear trying to attack other ponies that live here."

"But I" Footballmon began.

"Don't you butt on me Mr!" Fluttershy shouted still giving Footballmon the stare "Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

He was silent causing Fluttershy to repeat the question "I said, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Goldmon and Takuma watches hoping that Footballmon would get the message and leave but Fluttershy's words set in nearly causing the Digimon to burst out crying but he caught himself "AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET ME TO CRY! You little pony!"

He swats her to the ground and Takuma couldn't help but run over to his Pegasus friend catching her. He watches as Footballmon lifts up his foot "Time to stomp on you."

Goldmon was too injured to try to even help but he eventually got up looking at the situation and charges in "No one hurts Takuma and his friend Fluttershy!"

He charges in pushing the two backwards and the foot comes down on him causing Takuma to shout "GOLDMON!"

"Oh" Calumon spoke "This Footballmon's a meany..."

His red triangle like object began to glow and Takuma heard his D-arch begin to glow then activate once more the words DIGIVOLUTION appears on it.

"No way!" Takuma shouts as Fluttershy looks at him "What's going on?"

"Goldmon...He's Digivoulving!" Takuma shouted.

Goldmon then lets out "Goldmon...Digivoulve too...**Scorpionmon!**"

In a burst of light, Goldmon was now a even bigger Gold Scorpion. He seemed to be the size of an adult male Dragon and be as wide as a huge scorpion. His claws were thicker looking like they could pinch any pony's head off with ease.

"Wow!" the ponies shout with Takuma looking at Scorpionmon as he checked his D-arch "Goldmon's now...Scorpionmon his Champion level stage."

Scorpionmon looks at Takuma "Our Friendship has enabled me to Digivoulve...You're friendship towards me and your friends is what made this possible...Now leave this bully to me!"

"Ha!" Footballmon demands "Let's see you try to take me on! Try to survive this **Offensive Tackle!**"

Footballmon charges in but Scorpionmon simply reaches out with his pinchers grabbing onto Footballmon stopping his charge easily "What?"

Scorpionmon lifts Footballmon high into the air "What the? He's stronger?"

"Don't ever hurt my friend Takuma or his friends especially Fluttershy!" Scorpionmon shouted he then threw Footballmon into the air, Footballmon prepares to throw a pass "Then explode! Exploding-"

Scorpionmon whips out his claw stopping Footballmon's words and sent him flying stunned into the air.

"Now Scorpionmon!" Takuma orders "Finish him off!"

"With pleasure!" Scorpionmon shouted "For attacking a defenseless little pony, is unforgivable for a bully that deserves this..." He closes his claws then shouts "**Laser Claws!**"

The claws filled with lasers then fired two lasers at Footballmon in mid air. Footballmon watches helpless "Oh snap!" he shouts.

He then takes the attack and is obliterated by it which Scorpionmon absorbs the data. He turns towards the Ponies.

"Oh wow!" Rainbow Dash shouted flying up to Scorpionmon "That was awesome! Now we have a kick butt Digimon whenever he can Digivoulve, so uh, you can turn back to Goldmon now."

Takuma turns "Uh that would happen easily as Digivoulving is in the cartoon show, this is real life...Not sure how it works, or how long it lasts."

"The new problem is" Applejack began "Is where to hide Scorpionmon till the Digivolution wears off?"

"That's the new problem" Takuma admits.

"Well" Fluttershy began "I think I may know the place a secret cavern, it's big enough to hide a big Scorpion, and I think Scorpionmon would love it."

"Well if you say so Fluttershy" Scorpionmon told her as Rainbow Dash looks at him "Well let's go hide a big scorpion!"

Fluttershy lead Takuma, Scorpionmon, and the rest of the ponies to the secret area she knew. They were unaware that Yamaki had found Ponyville.

"So this is an area in Equestria" Yamaki said to himself "Something tells me the one I'm looking for is here, and so my search begins."

"Sir!" a girl responded threw his headset.

"What is it?" Yamaki asked.

"Just as we thought, we lost the single...Perhaps the next time sense we've arrived in this world..."

"Monitor all signs" Yamaki orders "I have something personal to find."

"Yes sir" was the response before silence.

Yamaki stands up taking out a photo of a young Takuma "So my new search for you begins."

Yamaki began to walk Equestria remembering both of his missions.

**End of chapter**

** Goldmon has his first Digivolution! It is Scorpionmon? What relationship does Yamaki have and will Yamaki find who he is looking for? And only two ponies remain to discover Goldmon? The two will find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4: Spike's First Birthday in Ponyville.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Spike's First Birthday

Chapter 4: Spike's First Birthday in Ponyville

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

**A/N: Most of this chapter is the MLP: FIM episode Secret of my Excess only retold with Takuma and Goldmon playing a big part in stopping Spike in the end.  
><strong>

It turns out Fluttershy did know an area to a huge cave. The Cave was now becoming closer and closer but it was still within a good mile or two walking distance to it. The Digivoulving Energy inside him had yet to wear off. When they got there however, Takuma was even more puzzled on what to do to get Scorpionmon to go back to Goldmon. While walking however he noticed he had one more Digimon Battle Card. He checks it over and reads what it says silently to himself. The words were Digivolution. Now he had the power to Digivoulve Goldmon whenever he wanted if Goldmon needed it. Still the main problem was Goldmon Digivolving and how to wear off it's energy. Luckily though Rainbow Dash was with them.

She flies over towards Takuma "Don't worry Takuma, Leave getting Scorpionmon to go back to Goldmon to me, I have an idea that will work!"

"What are ya gonna do Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked her.

Rainbow Dash grins clapping her hooves together as she spoke "Simple Takuma! The only way to look at Digivoulving is that it's energy. Now you need that energy to wear off! And when it comes to energy being worn off there is only one way that I can think off."

"Oh nuts" Scorpionmon sweat dropped already having the feeling where Rainbow Dash was getting towards "Don't tell me..."

"Sounds like your getting it" Rainbow Dash explained slapping her hooves together "In order to wear off your Digivolution energy, the only way is threw" She slaps her hooves harder grinning "Intense Training! And I'm gonna do the training!"

"Oh nuts" Takuma and Scorpionmon muttered.

Rainbow Dash flies down to Takuma "Then after today, you'll know what to do."

"I suppose that will have to do" Takuma said "Only don't go too hard on training Scorpionmon."

Rainbow Dash grins flying to the Digimon "Don't worry Takuma, I won't over do it. Just watch and be amazed that the technique works!"

Fluttershy looks up at Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash...Remember that you are training a Digimon...That is Takuma's."

"I know that" Rainbow Dash tells her "But Scorpionmon needs to turn back into Goldmon and I know exactly what to do!"

Takuma just looks at Scorpionmon "Ready for what Rainbow Dash claims to be intense training?"

"I guess" Scorpionmon said.

Rainbow Dash turns to him "You guess? Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Twilight Sparkle was just admiring her friend's comment. Then they got the shock of their lives as they got closer to the cave. For just as they got closer to it, Pinkie Pie appears "Hey there girls and Takuma!" She says cheerfully then she looks up at Scorpionmon "Oh! A Big Scorpion! Who are you? My name's Pinkie Pie!"

Takuma decided to be both surprised and not surprised. He knew Pinkie Pie by experience that she could and would appear to pop out anywhere, right when no pony had been expecting it "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" He asks her as Scorpionmon appears to be caught in the act knowing full well that Pinkie Pie knew about him.

Pinkie Pie answers by smiling "Oh, I just saw a new cave next to Ponyville and decided to check it out after my work was done." She turns to Scorpionmon "Um you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

Scorpionmon just looks at Pinkie Pie knowing full well that this was the pony that Takuma was trying to avoid at all costs but he decides to answer "Scorpionmon."

"Scorpionmon hey?" Pinkie Pie asked "Well, then when we get back to Ponyville, it will be time for a party!"

Hearing this Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy rushed over to her with Takuma placing his hand over her mouth. This surprised Pinkie Pie as he uncovered her mouth "What? Do you not want a party for Scorpionmon? I always throw one for new comers!"

"Pinkie Pie" Twilight Sparkle answers the pink Earth Pony " Scorpionmon...Well he's a Digimon."

"A DIGIMON?" Pinkie Pie shouted "WOW a Real DIGIMON? WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA! THIS CALLS FOR A SPECIAL PARTY!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Takuma shouted.

"Yes? Takuma?" Pinkie Pie replies blinking at him cutely.

Takuma answers her "Pinkie Pie, please remember what happened when I first arrived in Ponyville, no pony gave me a warm welcome, instead fled."

"Oh yeah" Pinkie Pie said "But I didn't when we first met."

"True Sugarcube" Applejack said "But think about the other ponies's reaction to seeing Scorpionmon, a huge Scorpion walking around in Ponyville...That's what Takuma's trying to avoid. Please Pinkie Pie, Takuma and Scorpionmon asks you to be silent on this one and not throw a party for the Digimon."

Pinkie Pie looks undecided but then she agrees "Okie Dokie Loki!"

"Promise not to blurt out or throw a party for him?" Takuma asked Pinkie Pie.

She nods then replies with her promise "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"So that's where that comment comes from" Scorpionmon said "I'm never gonna get used to that."

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

With the newest pony to find out about Scorpionmon, they got to the cave Scorpionmon looks inside it "Wow pretty big" He admits to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nods "It's big enough to hide you until your energy wears off."

Rainbow Dash flies towards Scorpionmon and she looked as if she was going to coach him including the whistle "Alright Scorpionmon, it's time for intense training! You need to wear off that excess Energy! Too do this this intense Training Method will do!"

She turns to Takuma "Just sit back and watch, after today, we'd have solved the problem of Digivoulvtion and you'll know it works."

Takuma only sighs and nods.

"Remember though, don't go too hard on him" Fluttershy advised.

"Oh don't worry about it" Rainbow Dash said "I won't go too hard on him!"

Takuma, Fluttershy and Calumon exchanged glances but Takuma agreed to do it, besides if Rainbow Dash's plan worked then it would work for him as well.

Rainbow Dash proceeds in giving Scorpionmon the workout. Takuma watches as Rainbow Dash trains the giant Digimon ordering it to do push ups and other exercises. Surprisingly though this worked and Scorpionmon had changed back into Goldmon.

"That did it!" Rainbow Dash shouts proudly.

"After two or three hours" Takuma and Goldmon muttered.

Takuma turns to Rainbow Dash "Thanks Rainbow Dash, you really train hard."

"Tell me about it" Goldmon said with Rainbow Dash shaking Takuma's hand with her hoof "Well, anything for a friend, besides now you know my methods work! So anytime you Digivoulve Goldmon or he Digivoulves, you now know what works!"

"Indeed" Takuma said as Goldmon hoped into his backpack "Now I guess we better head back."

"Right" Fluttershy said "Just in case another big and evil Digimon shows up."

Calumon then decided to speak up "Uh, Fluttershy?"

"Yes? Calumon?" Fluttershy asked the friendly Digimon whom then answered her "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can" Fluttershy told him she looks at her friends "Couldn't I?"

With Goldmon in his backpack the five Ponies and Takuma went back to Ponyville. With Takuma knowing that only one Pony didn't know about Goldmon being a Digimon, and that was Rarity. Once in Ponyville, the five ponies split up with Takuma following Twilight Sparkle back to the library. As the two neared the library, Twilight Sparkle turns to Takuma "So...Takuma...What are you getting Spike for his birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh my gosh!" Takuma shouted literally slipping and falling down onto the ground "I've been too busy concentrating on Goldmon and myself. Oh man, this is very bad!"

"Uh, this may sound silly coming from a Digimon" Goldmon mutters out the comment which turns into a question "But what is a birthday?"

Now it was Twilight Sparkle's turn to fall onto the ground with Takuma blushing in embarrassment and slightly sweat dropping behind his head at Goldmon's question. Then Twilight recovered looking shocked at Goldmon's question "Please tell me that was a joke! Every pony knows what a birthday is."

"Well I'm not a pony" Goldmon tells her "And I'm not joking, what is a birthday?"

Takuma answers "A birthday is when one was born. I have little knowledge of my birth but I know I have a birthday, everyone has a birthday which comes once every year. Every year though you get older."

"Oh," Goldmon said "That would explain it, we Digimon don't celebrate birthdays..."

Twilight Sparkle looks at Goldmon "Well your going to be one lucky Digimon for tomorrow my assistant Spike has his birthday." she turns to Takuma "Well you might want to get him something for tomorrow."

"But what to give him?" Takuma asked himself he turns to Goldmon "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Goldmon said "One,"

"Which is?" Takuma asked the Digimon.

"Well, last night while we were sleeping, he told me one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard of any pony, Digimon or human eating...Jewels. Now I don't suppose we could go and get Spike a Jewel."

"You have a good idea" Takuma said to the Digimon "But where are we gonna fine Jewels?"

"Some pony or some human say Jewelry?" a new voice asked.

Takuma sweat drops again as he knew Goldmon had been literally busted caught as a Digimon. He turns to see a white Unicorn with blue eyes, purple mane and tail. On her flank was three small blue diamonds. Takuma knew the unicorn was indeed Rarity "Uh hey there Rarirty."

Rarity walks down and sees Goldmon "So Takuma who is this thing? I know it can talk, so don't go lying to me."

Takuma gulps nervously he now knew Rarity knew about Goldmon then he speaks the truth "Well, Rarity, this is Goldmon, my Digimon partner...And well, we have an emergency."

"Oh what sort?" Rarity asked in a generous tone.

Goldmon answers "Uh, With all the action Takuma and I've been seeing lately...Uh, we sort of forgotten that Spike's birthday is tomorrow,"

"Oh" Rarity said she looks at Takuma as he finishes the explanation "Well, Goldmon and I have decided to get Spike a rare jewel, only we don't know where to find it."

Rarity looks at Twilight Sparkle "Well then, I have some free time and I have a nifty spell to locate jewels...I'll help you, if it's okay with Twilight."

"Oh of course it's okay with me Rarity" Twilight Sparkle said "Now I've gotta go inside to see if Spike needs help with anything, good luck Takuma and Goldmon."

With Rarity at their side, Goldmon was hiding in Takuma's backpack with Rarity leading them "Now what sort of jewel are you looking for Takuma?" Rarity asked him.

"A rare one" Takuma answers her "Something that Spike will enjoy."

"Hmm..." Rarity spoke out loudly as they got to another cave her horn began glowing white as she began using her spell to locate jewels "Well, then let's see."

With her horn glowing the Unicorn was able to locate jewels. She leads Takuma into the cave then looks at his backback "Uh Takuma, why is Goldmon hiding?"

Takuma then replies to the unicorn "We're trying to keep him a secret from the other ponies...Now please remember Rarity, I'd like to prevent a wide spread panic from the other ponies as what happened to me."

"Ah darling" Rarity spoke "Of course you'd want to prevent that panic...Well I'll promise not to tell any pony. It's our secret. Now shall we continue looking for a rare jewel?"

"We shall" Takuma said.

Rarity lead the Takuma and Goldmon deeper into the cave. She smiles as she looks ahead "Well what do you know? A beautiful Emerald."

Sure enough in front of the group was a big Emerald and Rarity whispers "That's nearly as big as his Fire Ruby he gave me."

Takuma walks over towards the jewel and takes it in his hand he then unzips his backpack "Heads up Goldmon, Emerald coming down."

Despite the warning Goldmon lifted up his head and the emerald fell onto his head with the Digimon going "OUCH!"

Takuma turns to the Digimon whom was rubbing his head "I gave you a warning..."

"I know that" Goldmon mutters "But there is so little room in this backpack that one can barely move."

Takuma nods understandingly "Sorry, I guess I forgot how small the backpack is with a Digimon half the size of a human is hold onto it please Goldmon."

"I shall" Goldmon said.

Takuma turns to Rarity "Thanks Rarity."

"No problem" Rarity said "Now let's get you back home for tomorrow's Spike's big day."

Takuma turns to Rarity as the three headed back to Ponyville.

The next morning comes and both Goldmon and Takuma were rudely woken up. They walked out of the room just in time to see Twilight Sparkle chasing Spike "This is it Spike!" she shouted "I'm washing that cheek!"

Goldmon blinks several times as Twilight Sparkle calls Spike back using her magic on him but the Dragon continues to run from her. It was then Goldmon notices Spike's cheek "Uh Takuma, who and when did Spike get that kiss?"

"That's an easy answer" Takuma answers Goldmon "The who was Rarity, and the when...Exactly a week before you came."

"Wow" Goldmon muttered.

Suddenly the door bell rang, with Twilight Sparkle opening the door, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy with Calumon on her back, and Rainbow Dash came in.

"Hey girls" Spike tells them "Are those gifts for me?"

"You bet they are, birthday boy" Applejack shouted proudly as the five ponies gave Spike their gifts.

"Happy birthday Spike" Fluttershy said to the Baby Dragon she points to her back with Calumon with the Digimon mimicking her "Happy birthday!"

"Ah thanks little guy" Spike said to the Digimon even patting it's head.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?" Rainbow Dash asks him.

"Well" Spike admitted out "This is my first birthday in Ponyville, I usually get one present..." he pauses before completing his words "A book from Twilight..."

Hearing this Twilight Sparkle was bringing a book down but she blushed and gave out a sheep sound backing away.

Rarity took the moment to speak up and Goldmon saw that she was wearing a fancy dress "Speaking of presents, this is from a new line of Taffeta capes, I'm going to make one for each of you" she pauses turning towards Takuma and Goldmon whom were sneaking back she grinned "Even for our human and Digimon friends."

Takuma and Goldmon just looked at each other both having the same idea. While every other pony cried out congratulating their White Unicorn friend. Rarity then goes on mentioning that she was inspired by the generous act of Spikey-Wikey. Hearing the nickname Goldmon burst out into laughter. Which Twilight Sparkle and Takuma stopped him together allowing Rarity to finish her explanation which ended with her admitting about the Fire Ruby, Spike gave her which inspired her to make the outfits.

Moments later Spike had opened all of his presents.

"Oh man!" Spike announces as he goes over the gifts he was given he hugs Applejack whom was eating an apple "Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket! I really needed a new one!"

"C'mon Spike" Applejack began "You've already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get embarrassed."

Spike turns as Takuma and Goldmon approach him "Uh have you two got anything for me?"

"Yes" Takuma said to him "And it was Goldmon's idea!"

Goldmon beamed with pride as both he and Takuma revealed to Spike the Emerald "This is for you."

"Oh wow!" Spike shouted "A beautiful Emerald...You mean I can have it?"

"Of course" Goldmon said "When you gave Rarity your Fire Ruby, Takuma and I just couldn't allow you to leave without it."

"Oh wow thank you" Spike said he then spoke to everyone there "I know, I keep thanking you guys" Spike began looking around "But, I'm just so grateful! I wish this party could last forever."

A balloon popped as Pinkie Pie was the pony to hear this and pop it. She turns to him "DUH! The party can't last forever, Cause you have to go to Sugar Cube Corner! Cause the Cakes said they have a surprise for you! Cause it is your birthday!"

"NO WAY!" Spike shouted he bolts to the door.

Pinkie Pie saw this and shouted "I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't mean you have to end it right now!"

The door slams as Takuma turns to her "Way to go Pinkie Pie" He grumbles.

"Okay even though we celebrated a birthday here" Goldmon speaks up to Takuma silently "I still don't understand the meaning of birthdays..."

Takuma sweat dropped at this.

For the rest of the morning and evening the two searched for other Digimon while the rest of the Ponies went back to work. They were unaware that Spike was going around Ponyville telling others that it was his birthday and expected gifts in return. Twilight and Takuma would catch him and tell him how disappointed she was in him. Takuma mentally took down the note of Spike's actions. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Anyway Spike claimed that he would give all the ponies their stuff back but the moment Twilight and Takuma's back were turned to walk away or watch for other Digimon coming Spike went back to his normal mood.

Needless to say the next morning came by quickly and Twilight Sparkle was going to be the first to notice Spike had grown "Spike! I had the most weirdest Drea-"

Spike was snoring and she sees all his stuff he had 'taken from the other ponies.' "I can't believe you! Where did you get all this stuff?" She then gives out a gasp for Spike had grown

Takuma and Goldmon heard her and carefully walked in the room to see what was going on. Sure enough Spike had a lot of stuff.

"Whoa" Goldmon muttered to Takuma "I thought you said he was going to give that stuff back."

"Looks like he didn't" Takuma agreed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Spike asked.

Twilight Sparkle turns to Takuma whom shrugged with Goldmon also shrugging neither of them had expected this to come as Spike repeats his question "What is happening to me?"

"I don't know" Twilight says to him "Think back last night. Did something happen? Spike? What happened after I saw you?"

Spike then answers "I went to talk too..."

He pauses and Takuma really had a bad feeling and so did Goldmon.

"SPIKE!" Goldmon shouts "Concentrate!"

"Hugh?" Spike asks.

Takuma shakes his head "You went to talk to who?"

"Oh um" Spike said looking around the area "I don't remember! Hey can I have the globe? You're not using it right?"

"Hugh?" Twilight asked as even Goldmon and Takuma missed it.

Suddenly there was a crash as she finally noticed what he was after. He then pushes on grabbing a book "Then how about this book?"

Twilight pulls the book out of his hands and hands it to Takuma and Goldmon "Spike!" She shouts.

"Something is terribly wrong" Goldmon said "Now, for a Digimon, I am worried about him...He's usually not so grabby."

Takuma only nods with Goldmon also agreeing with them as Spike reaches up with his arms snatching the book "My arms aren't this long ether."

He not only hears this but sees this and covers his mouth "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"

"Got me" Takuma admitted as Twilight Sparkle just rubbed her chin with a mixture of frustration and confusion.

For a while Twilight Sparkle exits with Spike while Takuma and Goldmon turn to each other. Both thinking the same thing. He leans closer towards Spike "You think this is Digimon related?"

"If it is so" Goldmon replies "It is the first time I've ever heard of a Digimon doing it, plus I would've sensed it when you caught him taking other ponies's things. Nothing."

Takuma was left scratching his chin wondering what was happening. He had a strange feeling that whatever was happening with Spike, sense Goldmon didn't sense it, something bad was happening.

An hour later Twilight Sparkle and Spike return with Spike having candy he had taken from the doctor and dog bones from a vet.

"They couldn't fine out anything about what is going on" Twilight Sparkle said to Takuma and Goldmon "But I know some zebra that may know what is going on."

"Zecora?" Takuma asked blinking with Twilight Sparkle nodding "Correct so would you care to follow me before Spike takes another thing?"

Takuma nodded retrieving his backpack and Goldmon hopped in. The two headed off towards the Everfree Forest, finding Zecora's hutt. Inside the Zebra looks up at her guests "Well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle and Takuma, what brings the two of you to my hutt?"

Takuma answers "Spike's acting all weird after his birthday yesterday...No pony seems to know what's up and quite frankly not even I know what's going on with him."

"Oh" Zecora speaks up she turns to Twilight whom asks her "Zecora? Could you possibly fine out what's wrong with Spike?"

Zecora nods and gets to work on Spike. She preforms many tests on him even going so far in knocking on his head then gently squeezing it causing him to squee and squeak. She even preforms a watch test causing Spike to try to grab the object only for him to miss and be disappointed in it. Zecora gently bites down on Spike's arm then preforms a reflex test on him which causes Spike to slap Twilight Sparkle across her face which caused Goldmon to snicker inside Takuma's backpack as he was secretly watching the process.

This made Zecora come up with her conclusion "Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure."

"Mature?" Twilight Sparkle demanded with Takuma looking really lost now "So he's just...Growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Takuma asked.

Zecora answers both questions "A Dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed. Then the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait goes unchecked, if Spike continues to get more growth will certainly occur. He is going to turn into a monster."

"And to think only Digimon are monsters" Goldmon mutters silently which causes Takuma to slightly hold back in his laughter at the Digimon's words but he speaks out "Oh no why don't I learn to trust my feelings?"

Twilight Sparkle then gives out a gasp " The more things a Dragon Collects, the bigger he gets? But how do we stop him before he gets totally out of control?"

Zecora answers "If his monsterous ways you wish to impede, you must stop him from practicing greed."

Takuma is seen face palming muttering "Then we have a long way to go to stop him from doing it."

Twilight Sparkle and Zecora look around to see that the hutt was completely empty. Zecora just looks at Twilight which causes her to chuckle nervously. Once out of the hutt she turns to Takuma "I'll need you and Goldmon's help on this if we wish to stop Spike."

"You certianly got it" Goldmon replies from inside the backpack "But where is he?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BRUTE!" a voice sounded.

"That sounded like Applebloom" Takuma spoke.

The three whirl around to see Spike tugging on a Scooter with Scootaloo also tugging on it not daring to let it go "SPIKE WANT!"

Scootaloo replies "You aren't getting my scooter!"

Spike replies "SPIKE WANT!"

Quickly both Twilight Sparkle and Takuma look around trying to find something else. Twilight fines a broom "HEY SPIKE! Check out this amazing broom!"

"Like he'd fall for a broom" Goldmon muttered.

"SPIKE WANT!" Spike shouted once more chasing both Twilight Sparkle and Takuma as Twilight was using her telekinesis on the broom to guide Spike to the library.

"Okay..." Goldmon mutters once more "I stand corrected."

They get to the library with Twilight Sparkle taunting Spike "C'mon big boy! Look at this incredible broom!"

"SPIKE WANT!" was the reply as he is stuck at the door.

He pursues the two even crashing threw the door creating a huge hole in it. Twilight Sparkle and Takuma lure Spike into a room and close the door only for Takuma to realize something.

"Hey Twilight..." he spoke.

"Yes, Takuma?" she asked him as Spike tried to fight his way out of the room "Fight all you want! You aren't getting out!"

Takuma then answers her "Well...um of all rooms why did we have to lure him into MY room?"

Twilight Sparkle looks at him "Oh nuts...It is your room, tell me do you have everything?"

"With all that happened earlier" Takuma spoke "I didn't have time to place my Digimon Battle Card deck inside my pocket...And if there is a Digimon attack today...I don't exactly have any Digi-Modifications to use on it."

She and Takuma open the door to see that Spike had taken all of the books off the shelves lying on them with Twilight shaking her head "SPIKE! I just re-shelved this room."

Quickly she and Takuma close the door once more with Goldmon helping them. There was more fighting but this time Takuma spoke "We aren't going to let you out of here!"

Suddenly there was another crash with Twilight Sparkle looking at Takuma nervously then spoke out "What now?"

"I'm afraid to look" Takuma admitted "But we have too."

Goldmon opens the door to see a huge Dragon shape mark in it "Uh...Twilight...Maybe you should make thicker walls."

Takuma looks around at his room boy was it a mess with books lying on the floor, he frantically looks for his Digimon Battle Cards hoping that Spike hadn't taken them. Sadly he was mistaken and he hangs his head sweat dropping even "He took them."

"But what would he want with your cards?" Goldmon demanded "He's not a Tamer."

"Good question" Takuma answers "But with what's happening with Spike...Anything predictable is now unpredictable."

Twilight Sparkle, Takuma, and Goldmon exit the library in hot pursuit trying to chase Spike to stop him from practicing greed. In Sweat Apple Acers, Applejack was just about to do her morning chores when Yamaki approaches her. Applejack turns to see the man "Another human?" She blinks then she speaks quietly to herself keeping calm "But he's bigger than Takuma...Plus why is he dressed as a spy?"

Yamaki approaches her and hears the another human comment and after all the ponies he met so far he had gotten the same question. Giving him the information that this land whatever it was called had never really encountered humans. From what he gathered up it was a land of ponies. He had been traveling for two days searching for someone and spent one entire day in Canterlot which was of all places Princess Celestia's kingdom and he guessed was the main capital of what he found out then was Equestria. He wasn't so lucky in finding the one he was searching for but Princess Celestia had a pretty good idea to whom Yamaki was looking for and gave him directions to Ponyville.

He approaches Applejack whom was approaching her orchard "Hey, pony." He speaks up.

Applejack hears this and turns towards him "The name's Applejack! Who the hay are you?"

Yamaki answers her calmly "Sorry for the last comment, I'm Yamaki" He holds up a business card "Head of Hypnos, an organization in eliminating Digimon called Wild-Ones from merging into the world."

"Eliminate Digimon?" Applejack blinks she starts to sweat nervously having a bad feeling about this, it would test out her skills to see if she would honor her promise.

"Yes" Yamaki said he looks at Applejack "Lately, the organization has been receiving locations of Wild Ones here but thanks to something interfering we couldn't exactly know where it was...Seen any Digimon lately Applejack?"

Applejack gulps nervously again she wasn't comfortable around the man and decides to try to come up with a reason knowing it would be a lie which really wasn't in her character to do, she was all about honesty. She looks up at Yamaki "Can't really say I have Yamaki...Ya see, my whole family owns this orchard here, and I rarely get out on my own...But if I see anything I'll make sure to give ya a call."

Yamaki seems to take it as the truth "Well alright, but that wasn't the only reason why I'm here."

"You're here for another reason?" Applejack asked.

"Yes" Yamaki tells her he then reveals a picture of a young Takuma "I'm looking for this guy, he might be a bit older now but have you seen him."

It doesn't take Applejack long to figure it out the picture was of Takuma at a young age perhaps around 1 year of age. She studies it then looks at Yamaki deciding it was best to answer "Yes, if this is Takuma...Yes, I've seen him. In fact he sometimes helps me out in this orchard."

"I see" Yamaki said "Then would you mind if I stay a while, just in case he comes to help you out today?"

Applejack looks at him "If ya want to Yamaki...Just don't expect him to be here because I don't know if he's going to come today."

"I'll wait for a little while then" Yamaki said.

With this Applejack went over to her orchard where she then noticed something odd. That thing that was odd was that her Apple Trees were bare as if someone had took the apples and the leaves off of them.

"Now who in Ponyville would steel my Apples? For that matter, who would steel my leaves?"

It was then Twilight Sparkle, and Takuma arrived on the scene with Twilight Sparkle shouting "Applejack, Help! Spike's running wild and I need you the lasso him!"

Yamaki sees Takuma and immediately know it is the one he was looking for. He approaches as Applejack begins to laugh as if it was a joke "Oh that's a good one, Twilight. Sweet little Spike running wild...Haha, what a laugh."

"Uh, Applejack" Takuma decides to speak up "That's no joke he is running wild."

"Who is running wild?" Yamaki asked as he approaches Twilight Sparkle and Takuma.

Twilight looks up at Yamaki "You look like a human, who are you?"

"Yeah" Takuma admitted looking at Yamaki "Who are you?"

"Oh" Applejack said looking at Yamaki "This is Yamaki, he's this head of an organization known as Hypnos...Apparently they are the ones that are in charge of stopping these so called Digimon known as Wild Ones from emerging. And uh Takuma...He's looking for you for some odd reason."

"Alright then" Takuma said looking at Yamaki "Uh, why were you looking for me Yamaki?"

Yamaki then answers "I'll answer that later, but you said something about something running wild?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "Yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I work at a library in Ponyville, my assistant Spike whom is a Dragon is running wild! I can tell you sir it's not Digimon related but we need to stop him!"

Hearing this Applejack wanted to crack up again but then again if Takuma said that it wasn't a joke it could've been true. Before anyone could speak up again, Spike began running threw the orchard, leaves and apples in his hand as he stormed by. This resulted in Applejack having leaves as if she were growing a mustache as she replies to Twilight "Twilight...Get my rope."

"That was your assistant?" Yamaki asked Twilight Sparkle "How do you fit him inside the place you work at?"

Twilight answers as she fetches Applejack's rope "He wasn't all that tall to begin with...He's practicing Greed and it's making him grow bigger."

"I see" Yamaki said "Well I'll do what I can to help."

With this the four raced after Spike, Applejack hot on Spike's trail. She whirls her rope then as Spike bends down to grab something she hurls the rope. Sadly though Spike gets what he wants and continues on with Applejack missing him and tying Twilight Sparkle and herself to a pole. Spike sees this and roars at them as Takuma and Yamaki race towards them. The two humans begin to try to untie the two ponies but Twilight Sparkle speaks to them "Please, Takuma, Yamaki, pursue Spike! We'll find a way out of here!"

"Alright then" Yamaki said "Come on Takuma!"

"Right with you" Takuma replies.

They then hear Twilight Sparkle and Applejack shouting "HELP!"

Yamaki turns towards Takuma "So much for finding a way out of the situation."

Takuma only nods but knows that Rainbow Dash might've heard. He was right as he saw Rainbow Dash's signature rainbow like movements. The two heard Rainbow Dash's laughter "Ha,ha,ha don't tell me you tied yourselves up!"

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" Applejack orders "We've gotta help Takuma and Yamaki."

Suddenly just as Rainbow Dash was untying the two ponies there was a high pitched scream. This stopped Takuma in his tracks. Yamaki notices this "What's wrong?"

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash answers both questions "That sounded like Fluttershy to me!"

Reunited with now three ponies, the group of five went over towards Fluttershy's house only Fluttershy wasn't there.

"Fluttershy?" Takuma asks out.

"I'm up here!" Fluttershy responds and the group looks up to see her in a tree with squirrels at her side.

"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

Fluttershy replies "I was helping my Squrriel friends with a dance step, and all of a sudden, a giant rampaging D-D-Dragon stormed through!"

"THAT WAS SPIKE!" Takuma and Twilight shouted.

"Spike?" Fluttershy asked "But what would he want with my Chicken Coop?" The group turns to see chicken clucking and out of their coop allowing her to continue "He just ripped it out of the ground and took off."

"Strange things he's stealing" Yamaki muttered "First an entire orchard full of apples and leaves, and now a chicken coop...The question remains now where is he?"

They got their answer when another scream sounded. Once more Rainbow Dash knows it "That sounded like Pinkie Pie to me!"

They made their way to Sugar Cube Corner and walk inside it. They saw Pinkie Pie throwing cakes at Spike. Spike would duck at this assault.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted "Stop giving him cake!"

"I'm not giving him cake!" Pinkie Pie shouts "I'M ASSAULTING HIM WITH CAKE!"

This caused both Yamaki and Takuma to face palm. Takuma should've known Pinkie Pie was unpredictable at times but throwing cake at a Dragon just didn't go well.

She throws some more at the giant dragon when she was out she reaches for more but Spike beats her too it and steals all of the cakes she was trying to guard causing her to fall face first onto the ground "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE CAKE!" she shouted.

Then the group of now six watch as Spike grows destroying the entire roof of the building. Once he grown some more he walks out destroying another part of the building.

"He's completely out of control!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "Who knows what he'll do next!"

She and the group gives chase. Rarity was checking in on her progress, she was so concentrating on the progress that she didn't see a huge Dragon, Spike look in and reach in to grab her until it was too late. She turns seeing the shadow of his dragon hand coming at her and screams.

Warning sirens were going off as Spike was running wild. Spike sees a water tower and pulls the top of the tower off. Water goes onto the ground causing wide spread panic from the Ponies.

Rarity was still screaming "Put me down you brute!"

Spike hears this coming from her and roars messing up her mane which she replies "How rude..."

The others were hot on his trial.

"Don't worry Rarity we'll save you!" Fluttershy shouted as the two humans and six ponies arrived on the scene.

Rainbow Dash flies up to one of Spike's ears "PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Fluttershy was at the other ear "I-If you wouldn't mind, that is."

This caused Takuma to sweat drop trust Fluttershy to be asking nicely but he supposed that was one of the reasons he liked her.

"I mean it Dragon boy!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"We'll be ever so grateful if you'd be so kind as to possibly consider..." Fluttershy spoke

"Drop her Scaly!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

Spike began trying to swat them with Rarity whom spoke out "Hey! I'm- Not some- -sort of common- fly swatter!"

Spike succeeds in wrapping Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy up with Rarity's cape ripping it and caused them to go screaming into the water below with a splash!

"Girls!" Rarity shouted then she notices her cape "My cape!"

Spike roared in triumphant but Twilight wasn't going to give up she whispers to Takuma "Takuma...Perhaps it's time Goldmon tries his thing...You know Digivoulve him."

"Well that would be fine if I had the card to do it" Takuma told her then he remembered something "Hold on I just may have it."

Yamaki watches as Takuma digs into his pocket and retrieves one card and smiles "Well this should do it!"

He then shouts "Goldmon, it's time for action!"

Goldmon burst out and ran in front of Spike "Time for some action!"

He pauses looking at Spike "Whoa...Big Dragon."

Yamaki pauses studying Goldmon. He hadn't expected the one he was looking for would have one as a friend.

"Goldmon!" Takuma orders "It's up to you to save Rarity and stop Spike from going rampage."

Goldmon looks up at Spike nodding "Alright, I'll do it!"

He walks over to Spike and shouts out at the big Dragon "Hey, Dragonboy put that unicorn down and fight like the Dragon you are!"

Spike looks down at Goldmon growling even going far as trying to step on the Digimon but Goldmon avoided it "Hey I said put her down! Don't make me sting you!"

Takuma pulls out the card "There is only one way for Goldmon to stop Spike and this is it."

"Go for it" Rainbow Dash said.

With her words Takuma whirls the card around catching it in his hands he then swipes the card threw the D-arch as he shouted letting the data of the card run threw it, "Digi-Modify...**Digivoultion Activate!**"

The words DIGIVOULTION appears on Takuma's D-Arch and it begins the Digivoultion process with Goldmon shouting "Goldmon...Digivoulve too...**Scorpionmon!**"

The Champion Level form of Goldmon rises to engage Spike blocking the giant Dragon's path "You want to go somewhere else?" Scorpionmon demanded "You're gonna have to get threw me!"

Spike growls and charges in with Takuma ordering Scorpionmon "Scorpionmon...Remember he isn't one of those Digimon we've fought so you can't defeat him in the same way you did to them."

"Don't worry I got it" Scorpionmon declares he turns to Spike as the now Giant Dragon charged him trying to get past the Digimon but Scorpionmon's huge size prevented him from moving any further. With his claws he grips Spike and holds Spike.

"SPIKE WANT STUFF!" Spike roared.

"Not gonna let you go!" Scorpionmon told him then the Digimon started to drive Spike backwards.

"Whoa" Applejack admitted out "Scorpionmon's stronger than I thought."

"Agreed" Fluttershy spoke up "To push Spike whom at the moment is a big rampaging Dragon backwards...That isn't an easy feature."

"But we still need to save Rarity!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash" Takuma said "I've ordered Scorpionmon to save her."

Spike was trying to fight back but Scorpionmon was pushing him back. He had his claws full against the Dragon's stomach and couldn't use them to save the Unicorn Rarity, but he did have one thing left and that was his tail. He couldn't afford to sting Spike as he knew that it would be fatal to Spike but what if he could use his tail to slap Spike's hand to let the Unicorn go? He decided to try it.

While he pushed Spike backwards Scorpionmon lifted his tail up with Twilight Sparkle gulping "Is Scorpionmon going to sting Spike?"

Takuma sees what Scorpionmon was going to do "No, quite the opposite."

The five ponies watch as Scorpionmon whipped out his tail slapping it against Spike's hand which held Rarity. The slapping of the tail worked and Scorpionmon caught the Unicorn on his back she then thanked Scorpionmon "Thanks Scorpionmon for saving me" She spoke.

Spike roars trying to grab her but Scorpionmon holds him back "Uh-uh not going to do that!"

Spike tries to fight back when Takuma orders Scorpionmon "Tackle him Scorpionmon!"

"One tackle coming up!" Scorpionmon shouted and he tackles Spike so hard that Spike falls onto the ground with Scorpionmon on top of him pinning him "Now you aren't going anywhere!"

Spike tries to fight back but is powerless against the Digimon. He begins to roar which then caused Rarity to speak to him "Oh be quiet. You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use _me_ as a weapon against my own friends! Which, as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you're a _dragon_ and all. But this" She rips off her dress "_This_ is a _crime against fashion_!"

She notices that Spike was looking at her Fire Ruby " Oh no. You are not getting _this_ gemstone! This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey... the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you! Scorpionmon don't let him up!"

"I don't plan too" Scorpionmon said.

Spike grunts as he remembers way back when he did give Rarity the Fire Ruby. Rarity however wasn't getting it and continued her lecture " Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be eating me or something?"

She then heard a thump as Scorpionmon seemed to hit the ground he and Rarity look ahead to see Spike back to normal. Rarity then spoke up with confusion in her voice "Spike? _You're_ the rampaging dragon?"

Spike just looks at her then to Scorpionmon "Why is Scorpionmon over me?"

Scorpionmon walks off of Spike knowing that Spike had turned back to normal and his greed had vanished still the Digivolution energy would take time to wear off.

While Spike looked depressed Rarity and tries to cheer him up claiming that he was the one that stopped himself but Spike knew that it was thanks to Scorpionmon stopping him but it was also partly that he did stop himself.

Takuma turns to Yamaki "So, Yamaki is it? Why did you come looking for me?"

Yamaki turns "Can we talk in private? I'll answer you and the one that found you here."

Twilight Sparkle walks forward "That would be me. I found him."

Yamaki turns "Then do you mind if we speak in private?"

"No, I don't mind" Twilight Sparkle said as she and Takuma followed the strange new man with Scorpionmon following.

The three walked ahead and soon were alone.

"Alright Yamaki" Takuma said "Why are you looking for me?"

"Yes" Twilight spoke confused "Why exactly are you looking for Takuma?"

Yamaki turns to the two then answers them "Because Takuma...I AM your father."

Takuma, Scorpionmon and Twilight Sparkle were shocked to hear this coming from the man. They literally had their jaws pop open with shock.

**End of chapter**

** Spike went rampage over Equestria only to have been stopped by Scorpionmon! And now Yamaki might have revealed why he came into Equestria? Is he telling the truth? Find out next. Chapter 5: Tamers from Earth.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tamers from Earth Arrive!

Chapter 5: Tamers from Earth Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

Takuma, Scorpionmon, and Twilight Sparkle were looking at the man whom called himself Yamaki with surprise. The four were meeting in private just moments after stopping Spike from going on rampage. Takuma had made sure they were near the cave Fluttershy discovered out of the way of Ponyville. He secretly hoped no other pony noticed the giant Scorpion. Now Yamaki had just spoken up a fact which he found hard to believe.

"Say that again?" Twilight Sparkle asked for even she was having a hard time believing that the man spoke the truth.

Yamaki hears her and agrees "Takuma...I am your father."

"What?" Takuma asked Yamaki "But how can that be true? You and I don't look related...I mean I don't wear sun glasses."

"Yeah, plus Takuma has brown hair" Twilight Sparkle said.

Yamaki removes his sunglasses revealing to Takuma that they did in fact have the same color eyes as he spoke to Takuma "The reason why you don't have the same color hair is because, brown was your mother's hair color."

Takuma looks at the man "But that doesn't explain anything, I'm confused I mean I always knew I had a father, but didn't expect you to be him..."

"Plus, where were you when I found Takuma!" Twilight Sparkle said "I mean you were nowhere near to be found, yet you claim to be his father. This can only mean one thing that you abandoned your own child. Not even ponies do that to their children."

Yamaki places his sunglasses back on "You two have every right to think of me like that and for a unicorn Twilight, your really smart, but I'll tell you, I didn't abandon Takuma. For countless years after his mother passed away half way threw his first year of birth, after he vanished I relentlessly tried to find him."

Twilight Sparkle looks at Takuma "Well if it is true Yamaki is your father, doesn't look like you'll know your mother."

Scorpionmon just sighs listening into the conversation. Yamaki then watches as Twilight Sparkle turned towards him "Alright, let's say if I do believe you are his father, then how did Takuma come here when he was one year old?"

Yamaki answers "It is the reason why I joined Hypnos." he turns to Scorpionmon pointing at him "A different Digimon known as Wizardmon took us by surprise. At first I didn't believe my eyes as I didn't believe it was a Digimon...Anyway Wizardmon appears and basically knocks me down onto the ground losing consciousness fast...Before I completely lost consciousness I saw out of the corner of my eye that Wizardmon turns to Takuma and I blacked out..."

Takuma and Goldmon pauses listening in as Yamaki continues "Moments later in the hospital I come around, my injuries were not life threatening but I remembered Wizardmon turning to Takuma, and when the police question me trying to get clues on what attacked me, I asked them if they seen Takuma...There answer was that my son wasn't there. Normally when a person goes missing they have to be missing for twenty-four hours but seeing that the attacker attacked me they reasoned he could've kidnapped my son and searched for him..."

Twilight Sparkle pauses listening in, quite devastated. She actually could see Yamaki was telling the truth. She was even hanging her head sadly she and Takuma were about to speak when Yamaki continues on "The search would continue for at least two weeks with no leads...Because of no leads the police gave up seeing that Takuma was an infant they figured it was too late to see if he was alive. Despite this I didn't give up. I continued my search joining Hypnos where I found out Digimon were somehow emerging into this world, I remembered clearly Wizardmon attacking me and Takuma and joined them in hopes of one day finding my son. Every single day I spent time hoping to find my son..." he pauses then continues on "But no matter where I went on Earth, Takuma was no where to be found. I nearly gave up all hope. Until..."

"Until what?" Takuma and Twilight asked.

Yamaki turns to them "Until Hypnos started to get Digimon signatures in Equestria." he turns to Scorpionmon "Which I'm assuming the first Digimon signature spotted was you."

Scorpionmon looked down at him "Hey, why are you giving me a death glare? Sure the first signature you spotted was me in my Rookie stage, but I didn't go attacking ponies."

"That's true" Takuma told Yamaki "Scorpionmon was Goldmon and in fact if it wasn't for him as Goldmon, I'd be dead from going into the Everfree Forest without backup."

Yamaki turns "True son, but Scorpionmon is a Digimon which even if it wasn't him that took you away from me, they are still to blame. Which I plan to put a stop to them from merging into Equestria and Earth once and for all."

"YAMAKI!" Twilight Sparkle shouted causing him to turn to the Unicorn "I'm surprised at you! Just because of Wizardmon's attack you hate all Digimon! Hate isn't something one should have...It really isn't for the best interest in Equestria."

"What do you suggest?" Yamaki asked "Hypnos detected three other Digimon signatures but two of them were blocked from letting Hypnos know where exactly they were coming from!"

Twilight just smiles "Good ol Princess Celestia, one of my Princesses and Teacher."

Yamaki takes a step back "Celestia's your teacher?"

Takuma sees this and smiles laughing "Of course father...Princess Celestia personally teaches Twilight Sparkle."

Yamaki looks at Twilight continuing "Anyway, what do you suggest then Twilight? Become friends with these Digimon that attack?"

Twilight Sparkle actually nods "Don't underestimate the power of friendship!" She warns Yamaki, if you become friends with anything, it can help almost any situation!"

Yamaki sighs turning to Scorpionmon "Well, I guess I'll have to let you off the hook sense you and my son are partners."

Scorpionmon looks at Yamaki "Well uh, I guess I'll take that as a thank you."

Yamaki turns to Takuma "Anyway the third signature, Princess Celesita let Hypnos know where it was but by the time we could activate a program to stop it from coming into Equestria...It would be too late...Luckily I'm assuming Takuma and Scorpionmon took care of it."

"They did" Twilight Sparkle told him.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Hearing that his son and Scorpionmon took care of the third Digimon Signature, Yamaki looks at them "Then good job my son." he then continues on "Anyway once Celestia let Hypnos in Equestria, I then got new confidence in myself and decided to take this last lead hoping that my son was here."

For a while Twilight Sparkle, and Takuma stood there silently. Yamaki quickly takes a picture of him and Takuma "If you two don't believe me, here is a photo of me and Takuma before Wizardmon took him away from me."

He tries to hand it over to Takuma but Twilight uses her telekinesis on the photo and brings it towards the two of them to look. There was now no doubt about it. The proof was in the photo. Yamaki was seen actually smiling holding his one year old son Takuma in his arms.

"There is no doubt about it now Takuma..." Twilight Sparkle said "For thirteen years I've been raising you like a mother here, but now, it seems that we've found your true father."

Yamaki hears this coming from the Unicorn "Hold on, when you found him, you raised him?"

"Of course" Twilight Sparkle said she looks at him "I'll explain my story now, well even though I didn't see this Wizardmon all Spike and I saw was this bright magical white light and when it vanished Spike and I see Takuma lying on the ground defenseless and crying. Now we didn't know about this Wizardmon attacking the two of you but even so, Spike and I saw him." she pauses "Despite not knowing what Takuma was at the time, I knew he was still a baby so seeing that he was defenseless even I knew he wouldn't make it without support, so I took him and made him know he was in good hooves."

Yamaki listens to her allowing her to continue "After reassuring your son, Spike and I went into our library to look for a book on what Takuma was...Nothing...Shaken up, I ordered Spike to write a letter to Princess Celestia telling her we found some new living thing that we didn't have anything to document...After he wrote it down and sent it to her, I headed off to Cantelot to meet with her. I knew that if any pony may know who Takuma was it would be her after all she is said to be one thousand years old."

Yamaki pauses literally choking at this "Princess Celestai is one thousand years old?" he managed to ask out with Twilight nodding then he continued "She doesn't appear to be one thousand years old."

Twilight Sparkle nods "Well no pony is certain that she's one thousand years old some say she maybe older than one thousand years old, anyway continuing on..."

Yamaki and Takuma allow her to go on unaware that Scorpionmon had reverted back to Goldmon while the talking was going on. Twilight Sparkle continued "Anyway, as I was saying, I knew that if any pony knew whom Takuma was, it would be Princess Celestia. I met her inside the castle and just as I had expected, she actually did know what Takuma was, she told me he was a human, a baby still. She even went on to explain that human babies tend to stay with adults till they are eighteen years old. She told me that she'd be glad to raise him herself seeing that she was the only Pony that knew about humans, but just as she was admitting it, she then decided to give me the task of raising Takuma offically becoming what she told me was his adopted mother."

Takuma paused "Funny, I don't seem to remember that, or Wizardmon's attack on us."

"You wouldn't remember any of it" Twilight Sparkle admitted "You were too young back then and forgotten everything about it. It happens to any pony or any human at a young age."

Goldmon turns "A Digimon remembers almost everything."

Twilight Sparkle nods "Agreed, a Digimon does remember almost everything...Anyway continuing on, Hearing this coming from the Princess, I was shocked really, I really wasn't expecting her to give me such an honored task." she smiles "But sense she asked me personally to raise Takuma as his adopted mother, and sense it was coming from her, I of course agreed to do it! So, Yamaki you are his biological father, and I'm his adopted mother..."

Yamaki nods "That would explain why Princess Celestia knew whom I was looking for."

"Indeed" Twilight Sparkle agrees with Yamaki whom walks over to her "Then I'd like to thank you for raising my son. I bet it wasn't easy."

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Yeah, it wasn't easy at times but he's grown up." she pauses turning to Takuma "And he's a great helper to any Pony in Ponyville, from helping Applejack on her farm, helping out with Winter Wrap Up."

Takuma turns to her "I seem to remember I didn't like one."

Twilight smiles "Yeah, I remember that one your talking about, you were helping Pinkie Pie with thinning out the ice,"

"Falling into the water in the process" Takuma muttered "I was lucky enough Pinkie Pie was nearby to yank me out."

"What happened after that Winter Wrap Up?" Yamaki asked "Whatever that is."

Twilight Sparkle answers "Well let's just say Takuma swore never to help Pinkie Pie thin out ice on those days. For most Winter Wrap Ups he usually helps Applejack and occasionally now though helps Fluttershy."

Yamaki turns to Takuma "Well son, shall we go to Earth?"

Takuma looks at his father "Well, I'd like to stay here a bit more, I like it here. Not trying to say no but, I mean, it'll be strange, all my life I was raised here. This peaceful place."

Yamaki turns "Well, like I said, I don't like Digimon for what Wizardmon did to us in the pass but I'll allow you to keep yours."

"Like I'd let you do anything to Goldmon!" Takuma warned his father.

Twilight Sparkle nodded "I may not have the exact same power as Celestia but I'm with Takuma on this one Yamaki, I won't let you do anything to Goldmon! Goldmon is a friend to all my friends and Takuma especially to Takuma."

Yamaki turns to them "I understand perfectly and will allow my own son to keep his...Doesn't mean I'll eventually forgive Digimon for separating me and my son for so long...Even though you Twilight raised him which I thank you for." Yamaki stands up tall "Well son, I'll allow you to stay here but I've got to report back to Hypnos...Keep up the good work in stopping the Digimon from attacking this place. We'll meet again. Now that I know where you are...Twilight keep on raising him."

"You got it" Twilight said to Yamaki,

"Count on it" Takuma said as his father left.

He turns to Goldmon "My father has a big grudge against Digimon."

"Because of Wizardmon, he seems to think all Digimon are like him" Goldmon admitted "I hope he changes one day."

"Everyone can change" Twilight Sparkle said "But if that happened to me I'd be pretty upset too but I would forgive the one that did it."

Takuma turns to Goldmon as the Digimon asked "So...Are we gonna keep Yamaki being your father a secret?"

"No" Takuma answered firmly "We will NOT keep this a secret, Twilight and her friends need to know it, right away."

With the new information in, Takuma with Goldmon in the backpack and Twilight Sparkle at his side the three went back to Ponyville where they met up with the other five ponies that knew about Goldmon's existence.

"Girls!" Twilight Sparkle said "Come with us to the library, there is something Takuma and I need to tell you."

"Does it concern that man that looks like a spy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For the fiftith time Rainbow Dash," Applejack said "His name is Yamaki, he's the head of the organization known as Hypnos...An organization that stops these Digimon known as Wild Ones from appearing."

Rainbow Dash looks at the Earth Pony but Takuma nods "Yes, it does have something to do with Yamaki...Please come with us, we need to tell you this."

Moments later the group of six ponies, one human with a Digimon in the backpack and Spike were sitting in the library.

"So Darling, what's the thing you need to tell us?" Rarity asked Takuma.

Takuma lets out Goldmon as he speaks out "Girls...Yamaki and I seem to have a relationship."

"But you two already met!" Rainbow Dash points out "How can you two have a relationship when you just met?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "Because...Yamaki is Takuma's father."

"WHAT?" was the shocked response even Spike was thrown off guard "How can that be possible?"

Twilight Sparkle brings out a photo of Takuma at one year of age with Yamaki holding him which Yamaki let her borrow "We've asked Yamaki that and this picture proves that he wasn't lying."

"Well" Pinkie Pie asked "Let's go greet Yamaki and have a party for a father son reunion!"

"For once, I'm on Pinkie Pie's side" Takuma admits "But there is a problem."

"Which is?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Goldmon answers "Yamaki went back to Hypnos allowing Takuma and I to stay here...Kind of hard to find out and throw a party for a father who went back to work at Hypnos..."

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked the Digimon as the Digimon paused.

"Yamaki hates Digimon" Goldmon said "You should've seen him looking at me when I was Scorpionmon, made me want to hide."

"But why hate Digimon?" Applejack asked.

"Because" Twilight Sparkle answers "Takuma and Yamaki were attacked by one, and that's how Takuma ended up here."

Pinkie Pie looks at Takuma "But yet you didn't want to spend time with your father?"

"I didn't want to go out of Equestria" Takuma admitted "Besides, if I go how will you deal with what he calls Wild Ones?"

"He does have a point" Fluttershy admitted with Rainbow Dash nodding "Yeah, to fight off a Digimon you'll need a Digimon, and Goldmon is the only Digimon we have and with him being able to Digivolve into Scorpionmon whom has proven himself to be stronger than a fully grown Dragon, I bet there isn't any Digimon that he can't take down!"

Takuma just smiled as the six ponies were somehow able to pick him and Goldmon up and toss him into the air Rainbow Dash grins "Say Takuma, what do you say about that? I mean you and Goldmon are strong!"

Takuma agrees "Yes, but it's still too early to call, Scorpionmon is only Champion Level which he can handle other Champions but I have a feeling even more stronger Digimon than Champion will come eventually, now they will be a problem, I'll need to team up with other Tamers in order to tackle the higher level Digimon, I hear three Champion Levels can take down an Ultimate if they work together but..."

"But a single Champion against one Ultimate" Goldmon admitted "Forget it."

"Agreed" Fluttershy admitted "I hate to remind each of us that Goldmon struggled against one Champion, had he not Digivolved it would've been the end of him."

Calumon was on Fluttershy's back looking around then he spoke "This is the best place to live in, I like it here."

"Of course" Spike said "Every pony enjoys this peaceful life. So, I know we met yesterday but what's your name? I'm Spike."

"I'm Calumon" Calumon said.

"So another Digimon" Spike said he turned to Takuma "You have two Digimon here, so you could possibly team up and defeat an Ultimate."

"Absolutely not!" Fluttershy objected "Calumon's cute and I don't think he has any fight at all, Goldmon has fight in him and he's demonstrated it, but somehow I know that Calumon isn't a fighter...I don't want to risk his life."

"Oh, thanks Fluttershy!" Calumon said as Fluttershy quickly pointed out "Besides...He's living with me and Angel at the moment."

"Good point there" Takuma said "Plus Fluttershy doesn't have any Digi Modify cards...It would be hard for her to help Calumon."

"Hmm..." Takuma said he turns to Applejack "Applejack, will you be needing help tomorrow or later this afternoon?"

Applejack knew where Takuma was getting towards "Big Mac and I would be honored to let you help for a few hours, but what about looking for these Wild Ones?"

"Good point" Takuma said lowering his head with Goldmon nodding "Alright, we'll be here an hour more searching but afterwards, we'll come to help you."

Applejack winked "Alright see you in an hour."

Takuma watches as the five ponies go off with Pinkie Pie turning to him "Oh and Takuma, don't worry about it, I'll just find your father and ask him to come to a father son reunion party!"

Takuma only watches as Pinkie Pie hops out of the door knowing full well that she would do what she told him. He only hoped his father Yamaki was ready for a big surprise this time by a small pink Earth Pony and not by Princess Celestia.

An hour passed and no Digimon decided to show up so Takuma looks at Twilight "Alright, Twilight, I'm going to help Applejack, come on Goldmon."

"Alright!" Goldmon replied.

The Digimon jumps into the backpack as Takuma sets out the door. Twilight turns to him "Alright, have fun."

Takuma sets out of the door and begins to walk towards Sweet Apple Acres as Goldmon asks him "Wonder what work Applejack will put us to today?"

"Probably the same thing as we did the first day you helped us" Takuma said.

Suddenly he watches as Pinkie Pie runs by "My tail is twitching and you know what that means!"

It was true Pinkie's tail was twitching and Takuma certainly knew what was coming. Pinkie had these amazing senses almost like this Spiderman he had read in a comic book about having, now whenever Pinkie Pie had her tail twitching or anything twitching or flopping she was predicting something, with a twitchy tail it meant something was going to fall. Takuma dives behind a cart just in time for there were six shadows falling from the sky with Pinkie Pie long gone off to find Yamaki his father.

He then winces as the six shadows seem to hit the ground, correction, four shadows as one of the six shadows grabbed a female and just vanished. The ones that did hit the ground caused Takuma to flinch as they hit the ground hard. He even heard the shadows groan in pain. He walked closer to the shadows. Two were humans around his age perhaps younger. One had blue hair wore an orange vest with a brown shirt. He also had dark brown pants. At his side there was another guy, he had brown hair spiky, he wore a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath it. He also had gray shorts and blue shoes. Besides them was a red dinosaur the size of a human and a strange small white Digimon with long ears and some green color on him.

"Takuma!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "What happened?"

Takuma answers pointing to the two humans "Two humans and I'm guessing their Digimon, just appeared when Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall."

"And they did" Twilight Sparkle said.

She watched as Takuma stood up "What's wrong?"

He turned towards Twilight Sparkle "I saw that there was two other shadows, now I didn't get to see them crash but one of the shadows grabbed the other then vanished...I'm going to try to track her down."

"Be careful Takuma" Twilight Sparkle warns him.

"Don't worry, I plan to take Applejack with me and I might take Fluttershy with me as well...See what you can do with these two Twilight."

"I shall" Twilight Sparkle said.

She watches as Takuma runs off towards Sweet Apple Achers were Applejack was waiting "Oh, I'm guessing you didn't see any Digimon coming around."

"I didn't" Takuma answers "But I did see something thanks to Pinkie Pie's senses with her twitchy tail."

"Digimon?" Applejack asked.

"No," Takuma answers "But two of them were human, and I did see that they had creatures with them, I'm guessing they were Digimon they had with them but a fifth shadow grabbed the other one and vanished...I'm on the trail looking for the other two."

"Last time you were looking for something you ended up in the Everfree Forest, and almost killed by Timber Wolves...I'm joining you."

"That's why I came to you Applejack" Takuma admitted "I'm not going to go in the Everfree Forest alone if they went in it."

"Uh you aren't alone" Goldmon replies.

"I know but it would be good to have back up" Takuma said with Goldmon nodding "Good idea."

Applejack smiles "Then let's get going."

They walk searching for the shadow but Applejack did remember something "You know now that I think about it I did hear something jumping from branch to branch in the apple trees."

"That must've been them" Takuma admitted.

Applejack lead the way and they would meet Fluttershy and Calumon with Fluttershy looking around.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Takuma asked her.

"I just saw something rush buy, they didn't stay to say hello" Fluttershy responded.

"Where did you see them go into?" Goldmon asked her and she responds pointing "The Everfree Forest."

Takuma looks ahead into the Everfree Forest "Oh, boy...Whatever tried saving that other shadow just got themselves in bigger trouble..."

"Agreed" Applejack said.

Takuma looks at the two ponies "Well Goldmon and I are going in to save the shadow...So whose with me?"

"I am" Applejack said with Fluttershy nodding "Me too."

"Me three" Calumon said.

The two ponies, Calumon, Takuma and Goldmon went into the Everfree Forest.

"Luckily it's still day light" Applejack admitted but then she remembered Pinkie Pie's advise "Remember Fluttershy, giggle at the ghosties."

"I'll remember that song for ages" Fluttershy admitted out "And it really helps you if you are lost and alone in a forest like this."

They continued on with Takuma allowing Goldmon to walk with them. Takuma looks around as they search the Forest. So far they didn't see anything but as they got deeper in the forest, Takuma felt a presense then suddenly a voice rang out "Get that Digimon Renamon!"

This voice sounded like a female. The ponies and Takuma watch as something jumps from the trees aiming for Goldmon she shouted "**Diamond Storm!**"

Goldmon hears this and easily borrows into the ground avoiding the damage.

Then a yellow fox figure appeared on the ground.

"A Digimon?" Applejack asked Takuma "What is it?"

Takuma checked his D-Arch "Renamon...Rookie Level Digimon."

"Was she one of the shadows that you've seen?" Applejack asked him.

"Couldn't really make it out but it sure was fast" Takuma admitted.

"Look up there!" Fluttershy shouted "In the tree!"

Takuma looks up and sees a girl. He then gasps as he sees the girl. She had orange hair, lavender color eyes, wore a white shirt with a blue heart in on it with white sleeves, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"You act like you know her?" Applejack asked "I'm guessing she's a female member of your species."

"Very funny" Takuma said.

"B-B-But do you know her?" Fluttershy said.

"Sadly no" Takuma said "But she looks familiar...For some odd reason..."

Goldmon the bursts out threw the ground taking Renamon by surprise with a high flung tackle. The fox Digimon backs away surprised at the tackle.

Takuma focuses on the girl "Now I remember, that is the girl that I saw in my dream after I met Goldmon..."

"Whoa..." Fluttershy spoke "You dreamt of her?"

"Yeah weird, I don't even know her yet I dream of her" Takuma admits. The girl turns to Renamon "Renamon, get back on your feet, take care of that scorpion Digimon!"

"Hey hold on!" Takuma shouted "I don't wish to fight you!"

Renamon charges Goldmon as Fluttershy shouts "WAIT DON'T FIGHT!"

Renamon and the girl hear the Pegasus Pony speak "Renamon!" the girl demanded "Did that Pegasus just talk?"

"She did" Renamon replies "But I know she's not a Digimon."

"Then take out the Digimon that you see!"

"Hang on there!" Applejack shouted as she jumped over towards the tree she used her hoof "I normally don't act like Rainbow Dash, but this time we need answers!"

The Orange Earth Pony then gave the tree one mighty kick with her hind hooves and just like she was knocking down Apples, the girl lost her balance and fell to the ground Renamon diverted her attention from Goldmon and saves the girl at the last minute landing on her feet.

She watches as Applejack lassos her "Hey what's the big idea?"

"I could ask you the same thing! What's the big idea attacking my friend and his Digimon?"

"You're friend?" the girl demanded.

"The name's Applejack" Applejack told her she then points to Fluttershy "The Pegasus Pony is Fluttershy, and the human is Takuma with his Digimon Goldmon!"

Renamon tries to attack Applejack but Goldmon intercepts her "**Tail Stinger!**"

Renamon hears this and avoids the sting as she looks down at Takuma and Goldmon "What gives?"

"Attack one of my friends and Goldmon has the right to defend them just as you have the right to defend your partner" Takuma warns Renamon.

He then looks at the girl "Who are you?"

"I'm Rika Nonaka" the girl replies "Some other kids call me The Digi-Queen."

"Digi-Queen?" Applejack asked Takuma whom shrugged "Got me..."

"Oh come on Takuma" Rika demanded "You know about Digimon with your partner Goldmon, but you don't know about me? I'm one of best Digimon Card Game players, won many tournaments."

"Well then Rika forgive me for not knowing I was raised here in Ponyville which is located in Equestria...I have no knowledge what is going on back on this so called Earth."

Rika looks at him "Then it's time to see if you know your stuff, Renamon defeat Goldmon."

"Do we have to fight?" Takuma demanded "You and I are Tamers."

"Yeah" Fluttershy said "Fighting isn't the answer!"

"Renamon and I only strive to be the best" Rika responds "Until we get to our goal there will be fighting, RENAMON!"

Applejack looks at Takuma "What do we do now?"

Takuma grits his teeth, "If she wants a fight, if this can't be solved friendly, then there is only one way, and it's to accept the challenge..."

"Then do you?" Rika demanded.

"I have no choice..." Takuma said "If you don't listen to reason, then you force my hand..."

"Good" Rika said she pointed out towards Goldmon "RENAMON!"

"GOLDMON" Takuma shouted.

Goldmon understands Takuma's words and understands him knowing that Friendship was a big deal to him being raised in a place like this. Renamon jumps off towards Goldmon just as Goldmon goes in.

Renamon tries to use her speed against Goldmon but the Scorpion Digimon calmly holds his ground as Renamon comes at him he takes aim with his tail "I'm with Takuma on this one, why should we partner Digimon fight?" she closes in but he shouts "But if you want a fight Renamon so be it! **Venom Spray!**"

Renamon heard this and diverts her attack but it was too late Goldmon's venom strikes her in the eyes. Renamon feels the venom in her eyes as she falls back.

"It burns!" Renamon shouted trying to rub out the pain in her eyes.

Rika sees this and doesn't like it "Shake it off Renamon! Get back in there!"

Takuma, Applejack, and even Fluttershy see this and look at each other with Applejack speaking up "Rika, your Digimon has venom in her eyes, and yet you still want to fight? Don't you even care?"

"All I care for" Rika shouted "Is a strong Digimon!"

Renamon succeeds in getting the venom out of her eyes but it is clear she is blinded a bit Rika holds up a card "Then I guess it's time to modify things...Digi Modify!" she lets her card go threw "**Speed Activate!**"

Takuma watches as Renamon shifts into a burst of blinding speed.

"What now?" Fluttershy asks Takuma.

Takuma answers "Goldmon, close your eyes and try to sense where she's coming from then let her have it!"

"You got it!" Goldmon shouts.

The Scorpion Digimon closes his eyes sensing Renamon coming at him. Rika had never heard of such a strategy. She just grins "Yeah right, like that'll work!"

She would be proven wrong as both he and Takuma were able to see Renamon coming at him Goldmon to Rika's eyes Goldmon jumps over Renamon then shouts "**Tail Stinger!**"

Renamon hears this and avoids most of the dangerous blow as it was aimed for her chest, instead Goldmon stung her on the shoulder. She is on the ground clutching her arm "Darn it" she speaks up "How was he able to see me?"

Goldmon then aims a kick to her chest and she is sent flying but she recovers "That's it! I'm threw playing with you! **Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes her attack at Goldmon which was a burst of light formed multiple diamonds which were shot over towards Goldmon. Goldmon watches and avoids most of the attack some shards of the attack hit him but he was still in good health.

"Man" Rika spoke "Renamon this time we'll hit him and end it."

"Rika..." Takuma warns her "I give you one chance to stop! This fighting doesn't benefit the two of us! We need to work together to stop these Wild Ones from merging into this world!"

"I will not back down from a challenge!" She shouted "Renamon finish this!"

Fluttershy looks at Takuma as she nodded towards him "It's okay Takuma...I know you don't like this sort of thing."

Applejack just shakes her head "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

"Good Question" Takuma said he holds up a new Digimon Battle Card and Rika sees this "What?"

He looks at Rika "Rika, if you won't listen to reason then you leave me no choice, but to knock some sense into you two! Besides, you two don't know the danger you are in, so I have to end this quickly!"

He then whirls the card in his hand slipping it threw his D-arch "Digi Modify...**Magical Overdoes Activate!**"

Goldmon hears this and gains in power with Renamon charging into it "What?" She demanded as Goldmon was gaining in not only more power but magical energy as well. Goldmon's eyes glowed gray in the process then a barrier of magic formed and he hurls it onto Renamon. Renamon takes the attack and plows into Rika. Rika sees Renamon coming over to her with so much force that even she knew she was beaten "Impossible! I am beaten?"

Takuma watches as Renamon plunges into Rika with so much force that it knocks both the Digimon and the girl out. He walks over towards her with Applejack, and Fluttershy with him. They could see the two were knocked out with a look of surprise on Rika's face.

Takuma looks at Rika and leans down as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder "Sorry Rika...I don't like fighting those that could become friends in the end...You left me no choice, now let's get out of here."

He turns to Applejack as she and Fluttershy support Renamon. The ponies, Takuma with Goldmon in his backpack head out of the Everfree Forest and to the library where Twilight Sparkle greets them with the two boys. Twilight sees Takuma with a female human and her Digimon partner knocked out.

She turns "These two boys are Takato Matsuki and Henry Wong. They do have Digimon" she points the a red dinosaur "Guilmon," she then points to a little white Digimon with weird ears "Terriormon."

She pauses "Who is the girl?"

"Rika Nonaka!" Takuma said "With her partner Renamon."

Takato looks at Rika's unconsious form "Where did you find her and what happened?"

Takuma answers "My name is Takuma," He pauses introducing the two ponies and his Digimon partner, these are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy" he smiles as Goldmon hops out "And my Digimon Goldmon."

"Wow" Takato said he looks at Rika as Applejack answers "Rika ordered Renamon to fight against Goldmon to prove her strength...Goldmon won and Takuma knocked both of them out with his Digi-Modify Card. She forced us to do it in order to save their butts from being in the Everfree Forest...A forest not suited for any pony or human without back up."

"I see" Henry said "That's always been her problem, don't know why."

Takuma sighs "So welcome to Equestria, well Ponyville anyway."

Pinkie Pie burst in "HEY! Four new humans!" she shouts "My name is Pinkie Pie!"

She looks at Takuma "Oh, hey Takuma, I stopped by to meet your father Yamaki and he's agreed to have a father son reunion. Tomorrow at Sugar Cube Corner!"

"Gee, thanks" Takuma says "I guess."

Takato and Henry watch as Twilight Sparkle places Rika on a guest bed with her telekinesis as Fluttershy checked over Goldmon and Renamon. Goldmon's injuries weren't as bad but Fluttershy healed him first sense he was the one defending himself and following Takuma's orders trying to settle things peacefully. She healed Renamon last whose injuries were worse that Goldmon's. She was able to heal Renamon.

"Thanks Fluttershy" Takuma said.

"Oh don't worry about it, you tried to settle things peacefully and just like most ponies here tried to solve the problem in a friendly manner" She pauses looking at Rika "Doesn't look like she was willing to be friendly."

"Rika's always been like that" Henry recalls "Heck she challenged Guilmon and Terriormon trying to get stronger, until Terriormon Digivolved into Gargomon causing her to retreat."

"I see" Takuma said he looks at Rika "Perhaps in time she'll loosen up."

Takato turns to Takuma "That reminds me, Twilight Sparkle here and Spike have told me you were raised here all your life...So" He looks at Goldmon "Can't say I haven't seen Goldmon before."

"I could say the same thing about Guilmon" Takuma replied "I created Goldmon."

Takato looks at Takuma "Really? You created him? Cool! I made Guilmon."

Twilight Sparkle watches as the three Digimon began playing with each other in a friendly manner. Applejack, and Fluttershy notice this.

"This is how Digimon that are partners should be like" Applejack said "Not fighting each other."

Takuma turns to Takato and Henry "I'm going to go out on a limb here but how would you two like a tour of Ponyville?"

"We'd love it" Henry said he turns to the Digimon "But how do we get the Digimon outside?"

"Good question" Takuma said "I usually hide Goldmon in my backpack, so Terriormon can hide in yours Henry."

Takato turns "Then how about Guilmon?"

Takuma answers "There is a cave Fluttershy showed us yesterday...Perhaps Guilmon can hide in there."

"Good answer" Twilight said "How about you two go when Rika comes around...I know she might not be happy with Takuma beating her, but it would do her well to learn the new area..."

Takato and Henry looked nervously wondering what Takuma would say. They wouldn't need to wait far for Takuma answers "Well, if it's a way of bonding with her and making friends with her, I'll try it."

So the boys and their Digimon waited for Rika to come around. One thing was certain the Tamers from Earth had arrived and met Takuma. Things were going to get interesting.

**End of chapter!**

** This new chapter is officially over! The Tamers have arrived. Can Rika and Renamon get along with the ponies and their new life in Ponyville? What new adventure awaits our new heroes? Find out in the next chapter...Chapter 6: Father and Son Reunion Party.**


	7. Chapter 6: Father and Son Reunion

Chapter 6: Father and Son Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was still in the afternoon of the day that Spike went wild due to Greed. After a brief confrontation with Rika Nonaka whom was still knocked out lying on the guest bed in the library, where Takuma along with Fluttershy, Applejack and Goldmon met two other humans Takato and Henry. Not only that but they were Tamers as well. Takato's Digimon was a red dinosaur known as Guilmon, while Henry's was Terriermon. Pinkie Pie was happy to meet two new humans. So bad that she burst out "This is so cool! Welcome to Ponyville! This calls for a super party, but, we'll have to do it after tomorrow!"

"Party time?" Guilmon asked "Who are you?"

"Oh hey there big fella, my name's Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Hey there PinkiePiemon" Guilmon spoke "I'm Guilmon."

"Oh, nice to meet you Guilmon!" Pinkie Pie said completely missing the mon at the end of her name.

She happily bounced over "I hope you boys come to Takuma's father and Son reunion tomorrow at Sugar Cube Corner! That reminds I have to go to work other wise I'll be late, see ya!"

With this she scurries out the door.

"She's very talkative" Terriermon speaks up "Almost like Susie is when she's playing with me."

It wasn't long before Rika came around "Oh, where am I?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "You were knocked out, Takuma brought you out of the Everfree Forest safely."

"Takuma?" Rika asked she looks in front of herself eying Takuma "I won't forgive you for defeating me."

"Hey" Takuma protested "Normally I know not to say girls didn't start it but in this case you were the one that started it."

"Plus he has me and Fluttershy as witnesses" Applejack told her "You did start the whole thing, Takuma just ended it because you didn't at the time realize that you were in a bad situation...Kind of think of it I don't think you know you were in one."

"What you talking about?" Rika demanded "I was in a forest! No harm can happen to anyone in a forest."

Twilight Sparkle answers "Normally you are right, but your wrong in this case! The forest you were in was the Everfree Forest, it's dangerous to those that enter it alone! Takuma knew this!"

Rika looks at the ponies and even Takuma seeing that they were giving her serious looks. She looks around "Where am I anyway?"

"Now she's asking questions" Terriermon spoke.

Twilight Sparkle turns to her "You're in Equestria, you four humans along with Yamaki are the only five humans that know about this place...Also your in our town Ponyville."

"I see" Rika said she turns to Takuma "Then I'm guessing your going to give us a tour?"

"That was the plan" Takuma tells her.

Rika gets up "Then I guess we better start the tour."

"Hey, hey, hey" Applejack warns her "Don't be so pushy! Now Goldmon and Terriermon can safely hide in Henry and Takuma's backpacks but Guilmon needs a place to hide. Plus what about Renamon?"

"Which the first stop would be the cave" Takuma said.

Rika answers for the Renamon part "Renamon is so fast that she's like a ninja, she won't be seen."

Twilight Sparkle nods "Good luck Takuma, and have fun you three!"

Takuma takes the lead as Takato, and Henry with Guilmon at their side slowly heads outside. Luckily for them no pony was nearby. Takuma lead, the three humans from Earth carefully avoiding ponies for Guilmon's sake.

"So what's the big deal about this place?" Rika asks.

Takuma sighes "Well, it's like Twilight Sparkle has said Rika, Equestria is a land of ponies. No human except for us and Yamaki have ever been in it. Plus our Digimon are in it too...Because of this if ponies see Guilmon...And I've been here to notice what happens...Trust me when I first arrived in Ponyville, instead of getting a warm welcome...Every pony scattered screaming."

"Whoa" Henry remarked "Every pony here ran away from just a kid?"

"Yes" Takuma said "So which is why I've told Goldmon to keep himself hidden in my backpack if we ever go out...If they panicked at me, imagine the panic and chaos if they ever seen any Digimon."

"Thinking about that now, I suppose that would really be bad" Takato admitted "We don't want to cause a wide spread panic."

"But they look like they lightened up to you" Henry said as Rainbow Dash flies by "Hey Takuma!"

"Good afternoon Rainbow Dash!" Takuma replies waving to the blue Pegasus pony.

She sees him with three other humans with Guilmon next to one and flies down to them "Good thing to see that I'm not dreaming" she says "Takuma who are they?"

Takuma turns to her introducing her first "Takato, Henry, Rika and Guilmon" he began "This is Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash meet Takato, Henry, Rika and Guilmon."

The Pegasus Pony shakes each of their hands with her hooves "Nice to meet you."

"Same here RainbowDashmon" Guilmon said as she shook his hand.

"RainbowDashmon?" Rainbow Dash asked out but Takato explained "Sorry about that Guilmon has a habit of calling friends mon at the end."

"Oh, no big deal" Rainbow Dash says "But thanks for explaining it, I'll get used to it."

She turns to Henry "Say if Guilmon is a Digimon does that mean you and Rika have Digimon too?"

"We do" Henry told her "Would you like to meet them? You aren't afraid of them?"

Rainbow Dash waves her hoof "Oh please...Nothing scares this Pegasus Pony."

"Then were you one of the ponies that ran when seeing Takuma?" Rika asked her.

"No," Rainbow Dash said "I was setting up for a storm later on that day so I didn't see him. When I did see him I wasn't frightened by him."

"Well alright" Henry said as Takuma leads them out of most pony's sights.

Henry pulls out Terriermon whom asks "Are we there yet?"

"No" Henry tells him he points to Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash here wanted to meet you."

"Oh hello there Rainbow Dash" Terriermon said "I'm Terriermon."

Rika just sighs and mutters "Renamon...Show yourself."

With those words Renamon appears quickly causing Rainbow Dash to turn seeing her "Hey that's one very cool looking Digimon."

Renamon looks at Rainbow Dash silently before finally speaking up "Rika? You called?"

"Yes, Renamon" Rika told her Digimon Partner "Meet Rainbow Dash."

Renamon shakes Rainbow Dash's hoof "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here!" Rainbow Dash said she turns to Takuma, the three humans and their Digimon partners "So, I'm guessing that makes all four of you Tamers."

"It does" Takato said.

"So cool!" Rainbow Dash said then she looks over to Takuma "So where are you all heading?"

"To the cave Fluttershy showed us yesterday" Takuma answered her.

Rainbow Dash got the feeling why turning to Guilmon "I think I understand why...A lot of ponies would freak out to see a dinosaur walking about."

"Exactly what I'd like to avoid" Takuma said.

"Oh don't worry" Rainbow Dash tells them as she flies up into the sky quickly "I won't tell any pony about all of your Digimon Partners, well gotta go! See you all later!" she then flies off.

The three Tamers blinked as she flew because a rainbow followed Rainbow Dash plus she was fast.

"She's fast for Pegasus Pony" Terriermon spoke.

Takuma smiles at Rika's shocked form she had thought Renamon was fast but Rainbow Dash appeared to be faster in her eyes "Rainbow Dash is the fastest pony here" he tells her.

"Wow" Takato said as Takuma turns "Shall we be on our way?"

"Certainly" Henry replies "Lead on Takuma."

As they were walking to the cave Takuma wondered what Takato and Henry's reaction to seeing a talking unicorn namely Twilight Sparkle and Spike so he asks them "Takato...Henry...May I ask you two something?"

"Sure" Takato said.

"Well" Takuma began "What was your reaction to seeing Twilight Sparkle speak to you for the first time?"

This got Terriermon to smirk out from inside Henry's backpack "Scared them out of their wits!"

"You were equally scared too Terriermon" Henry shot back.

"Out of all of us only Guilmon wasn't taken by surprise" Takato said "Well anyway we'll tell you. As you were most likely looking for Rika at the time..."

**Flashback**

_Twilight Sparkle had Spike open the door as she was using her telekinesis spell on the two boys and their two Digimon. Spike opens the door and was about to ask why she needed help when he got his answer._

_ "Who are they and what happened?" Spike asks her._

_ Twilight Sparkle answers "I don't really know what happened...But all I know is what Takuma told me, Pinky Pie predicted something was going to fall with her Twitchy Tail-"_

_ "Twitchy Tail?" Spike asked out then he shouted "TWITCHY TAIL!"_

_ Twilight Sparkle just shook her head knowing how fearful Spike was towards Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Senses as she put it. She turns "It's okay, even though I've learned my lesson to listen to her Pinkie Senses, the prediction already came true" She points to the two humans and their Digimon "They fell."_

_ Spike stops running around worried "Oh"_

_ Twilight Sparkle lets the boys and their Digimon rest._

_ "Do we know their names?" Spike asked._

_ "Not yet" Twilight Sparkle told him she turned her attention to the Digimon that were knocked out "Sometimes I wish Takuma was here."_

_ "Is he with Applejack now?" Spike asks her._

_ "No" Twilight Sparkle answers "He saw six shadows but one grabbed another one and headed off, even as we speak Takuma is going after those shadows."_

_ "Hopefully he has a lot more sense to follow this shadow he saw into the Everfree Forest" Spike said which caused Twilight to glare at him which in turn caused him to chuckle nervously "He,he,he just kidding."_

_ Twilight then spoke "I'm pretty sure Takuma knows what's at stake besides if he goes into it he has Goldmon for protection, plus I'm sure he's bound to take Applejack along." she pauses turning to the Digimon again "Just which he was here, he or Goldmon could help us identify what these Digimon are."_

_ She turns to Spike "We'll have to do whatever we can to help all four of them, while Goldmon and Takuma search for the remaining two."_

_ So for a good while Twilight Sparkle and Spike worked hard trying to help the unconscious humans and their Digimon Partners. Spike is now fanning the two boys with Twilight Sparkle looking for answers in her books and somehow this gets a response._

_ Takato was the first to open his eyes and he saw Spike fanning him and Henry. Slow Henry and the boy's Digimon were coming around as well._

_ "Hey Twilight! It's working!" Spike announces._

_ The boys blinked with Takato muttering silently "Is he a Digimon?"_

_ "No clue" Henry whispered back "If so he might be a Rookie."_

_ Just as the boys were about to talk some more Twilight Sparkle walks over "Oh good work Spike, are you two okay?"_

_ Now this set off the two boys and Terriermon, the three sat up right and screamed "__**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__"_

_ Only the Red Dinosaur Digimon Guilmon seemed to not be screaming and he spoke out "Cool, a Talking unicorn!"_

_ "Hey, hey, hey calm down!" Twilight Sparkle ordered "I'm not hear to hurt you!"_

_ The unicorn's words set in and the boys calmed down when they did she continued "Welcome to my library in Ponyville, my name is Twilight Sparkle and I am a unicorn." she pauses as Spike waves hello "And this is my assistant Spike, he's a real Baby Dragon."_

_ Again Takato, Henry and Terriermon just looked at each other and fainted with Guilmon being the one to introduce the four "Pleasure to meet you Twilightmon and Spikemon, my name is Guilmon" the red dinosaur points to Terriermon "That's Terriermon" then continues pointing to the fainted with Takato being first and Henry last "That's my friend Takatomon, with his friend Henrymon."_

**End of Flashback**

Takuma was literally on the ground laughing at Takato's and Henry's reaction to meeting Twilight the first time. Rika wanted to laugh as well but was containing her own laughter, but for the first time in her life a small hidden smile appeared on her face which was only caught by Takuma.

"What's so funny?" Takato asked Takuma.

Takuma stops laughing "Oh boy, and I thought having ponies run from you was bad..." He then continues laughing "You three were scared by Twilight Sparkle! Oh now I wish I was there to have seen it with my own eyes. You two must've seen more Wild Ones to fight then I have and yet you guys not only scream at her but faint as well! That's a riot!"

When the two other boys thought about it, Takuma was right, it really DID seem foolish, they had indeed fought many Digimon on Earth and when they met a talking unicorn and a real Baby Dragon, it was funny. They too began laughing slightly.

"Yeah" Takato begins bringing his hand to his head "You're right Takuma, it does seem funny for us to freak out at the sight of Twilight Sparkle...Anyway prior to us were you the only human here?"

"I was" Takuma answers them he looks around the place seeing the cave "Were almost there."

"Then who raised you?" Henry asked.

Takuma turns "The pony that found me here that's who Twilight Sparkle."

"Wow" Henry said "Weren't you surprised when you first met her?"

"Don't know" Takuma said "I was one year old at the time."

"Point taken" Takato said.

Rika stops turning to him "Then are you saying you've been here all your life and never to Earth?"

"Ever sense my father whom we'll be meeting tomorrow for a father son reunion and I were attacked by a Wizardmon when I was one year old yes."

Rika pauses something in her heart fell apart out of all the humans from Earth, she knew what it was like to really know only one parent. Her parents were divorced and she lived mostly with her mom. In Takuma's place he really only knew his adopted mother which in his case was Twilight Sparkle instead of trying to show sympathy Rika looks ahead as they stopped at the cave "So what's with the cave?" she asks.

Takuma turns to the Tamers "Goldmon is able to Digivoulve so this is where if he ever Digivolves he and I come to to wear off the energy."

"Yeah about that" Henry said "Terriermon has the ability to Digivolve too...Only it's really hard to wear off."

"Same thing with Guilmon" Takato added on.

Rika was silent but only muttering out "I'm in the dust...With three others able to Digivolve...Man Renamon and I need to work harder!"

The boys turned to Takuma as Henry asks "Are you saying you know a way to get our Digimon back to normal when they Digivolve?"

Takuma nods "Yes," he turns to Goldmon as he knows they are safe at the cave and comes out of the backpack to play with Guilmon and Terriermon. He stops looking up as Takuma turns to his Digimon Partner "Of course our friend Rainbow Dash done it then, and her idea did work, probably within two or three hours."

"That's better then most of the night" Henry and Takato said.

Takuma turns to Rika "And another thing is Guilmon needs a place to hide...I can hide Goldmon in my backpack and have him room about in the library. Twilight's already said he can and I'm guessing so can Terriermon...Although I'm not sure where you all can stay."

"We'll discuss this after the tour" Takato suggested he turns to Guilmon "Go ahead boy, adjust to your new home for now."

"Right away Takatomon" Guilmon replies.

The Red Dinosaur Digimon goes and explores it. He comes out "It's big and comfy! I like it!"

"Yeah well if I ever Digivolve Goldmon" Takuma told Guilmon you'll need to let Goldmon train till he returns will you?"

"Of course Takumamon" Guilmon replies "Anything to help friends."

"Thanks" Takuma said.

He turns "So, shall we continue our tour?"

Takato nods "Yes, I suggest, lead the way Takuma!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Takuma shows the new guests around Ponyville. It takes him about an hour to complete the tour and now the four are resting.

"So uh, where is this father son reunion party tomorrow?" Takato asked.

"At Sugar Cube Corner" Takuma answers "It's sort of the only place that is good for parties."

They got to the Library where Twilight Sparkle greets them "Good evening...Please come in."

She opens her door and the four humans see that all of Twilight Sparkle's friends were in it, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"What's this about?" Henry asked Takuma whom shrugged "Not sure."

Twilight Sparkle answers "Well as Takato, Henry and Rika are new here, they don't have a place to live, plus I am taking care of Takuma and I already have an assistant Spike. I don't have room."

"Oh and that's why were here!" Pinkie Pie said excitably "We've all agreed to give you a room."

Rainbow Dash nods with Applejack smiling. Rarity looks at the humans. Only Fluttershy wasn't sure about it well she was sure about taking one of the boys but wasn't so sure on the girl. Takuma didn't blame her after all Rika did try to pick with him and he knew how badly Fluttershy didn't like it but she knew that Takuma only fought to defend himself and Goldmon.

"This is so generous" Takato said to them "Are you sure we can stay with one of you girls?"

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash asks "You four are humans no special humans that are Tamers! Takuma's already proven to us that he and Goldmon can handle threats! So I'll say this, with all four of you working together" she slaps her hooves together "You can handle any Wild One Digimon!"

Rarity looks at them "Even though I'm the only pony here that hasn't really seen a fight, I have seen Goldmon's incredible Digivolved form Scorpionmon in action not attacking but using his strength alone to stop a fully grown male Dragon. That was our Spiky-Wikey"

"Spikey-Wikey? Whose that?" Terriermon asked then he and Goldmon literally lost it when Goldmon answered by pointing his tail at Spike.

They stopped when Henry and Takuma looked at them with Terriermon muttering "Momentime?"

"So girls" Twilight Sparkle said "Take your pick, sense Takuma is my adopted son, he's staying with me."

Rarity didn't have to wait as she looks at Rika as she sees Renamon next to her "Hmm, sense you have a wonderful Digimon Partner that must mean you like fashion."

"Uh, my mom is a model" Rika said already knowing where Rarity was getting at.

Rarity smiled "You don't say?" the white Unicorn asks she hurries at Rika's side smiling "Then you and I will be great friends! Why don't you come and stay with me, I've been dying to try to make human clothing."

"Uh okay" Rika said and she was a bit nervous but she planned to explore Ponyville with Renamon to get stronger.

Twilight Sparkle just smiles knowing that it was just like her friend Rarity to jump to an opportunity to design a clothing line for humans as she had no human willing to help, heck that was one thing Takuma made sure not to do.

Applejack turns to Takato "Well I know you placed Guilmon in that cave."

"You do?" Takato asks.

Applejack nods "Of course I do, now it's a couple of miles away from my orchard...So technically"

"Applejacks house is the closest to the cave" Rainbow Dash said nodding.

Takato looks at Applejack as she asks "Now, I do have a spare room and will be honored to give you shelter."

Takuma understands where Applejack was getting towards and she knows it allowing him to explain "What Applejack is trying to say, she'll be glad to take you in, but she's going to ask you to try to help her out on the farm."

Takato pauses then nods "Well if you need help, I'll help you."

Applejack smiles "Good because Takuma often helps out too. So if your willing to help me on the farm then you can stay with me."

"Thanks Applejack" Takato said.

Now that left Henry with three remaining Ponies. He took his time scanning the ponies wondering which one would allow him to stay with them.

"I'll take him!" Rainbow Dash volunteers she flies down to Terriermon "Yeah, Henry let's live with Rainbow Dash!"

"Dashie, you live in Cloudsdale" Pinkie Pie spoke.

"Cloudsdale?" Terriermon and Henry asked then Henry remembers "As in the city in the clouds?"

"Yes" Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh not to say no to you Rainbow Dash" Henry said "But humans don't possess special powers, I mean I know Pegasus from watching them fly around on the tour Takuma gave us can walk on clouds but, humans can't walk on clouds."

"Oh yeah" Rainbow Dash muttered "Forgot about that."

"Oh, oh, how about me?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Henry turns to her as Terriermon lets out "I don't know if we'd be able to sleep."

Henry looks at Terriermon shocked and for once embarrassed at the Digimon's words. Takuma just looked away even though he had to agree with Terriermon that Pinkie Pie at times was a loud mouth, he would've never admitted it that loud.

Luckily Pinkie Pie somehow took it as a compliment "Oh, you want me to sing you to sleep? I could tonight!"

"Don't answer" Takuma whispered to Terriermon whom agrees.

Sighing Fluttershy spoke up "Um, well if you don't want to Henry, I guess I could make room for you and Terriermon."

Henry turns to her with Takuma actually nodding "You'll love Fluttershy, Henry, she might be a Pegasus" he pauses trying to hold back a blush which Terriermon noticed smirking at his thought _Someone has a crush, someone has a crush._

Takuma then looks at Fluttershy "She's really sweet, nice,caring, and beautiful..."

Takuma smacks himself in the face for saying beautiful and it is Fluttershy whom blushes at the beautiful comment.

Finally Fluttershy spoke "T-T-Thanks for the comment Takuma" She says smiling at him then she turned to Henry "But I don't live in Cloudsdale."

Henry was sold as he was like Fluttershy gentle and he really didn't like fighting and looked to solve them peacefully "Well, I'll thank you Fluttershy, I'll live with you, if you wouldn't mind it."

"Of course not" Fluttershy said "You need a home and you got one."

"Okay so that'll be the arrangements" Twilight Sparkle said "Is everyone okay with it?"

"Of course" was the response.

"Well now I guess it's time for every pony to go home" Twilight Sparkle suggested "After all we have a father son reunion tomorrow at Sugar Cube Corner!"

The ponies left with Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy guiding their three humans to their homes then everyone went to bed.

The next morning came and Yamaki begins to walk out of Hypnos. He is stopped by one of the girls that assisted him "Where are you going sir?"

Yamaki answers "I found my son yesterday, do you remember that pink Pony?"

"How could I forget?" the girl asked "That pony appeared out of nowhere.

**Flashback**

_Yamaki had just gotten back to Hypnos. He had mixed feelings, he was glad he had finally found his son after thirteen long and painful years of searching for him. He was glad that Twilight Sparkle out of respect and under Princess Celestia's orders to raise him. But still why did his son have to have a Digimon Partner? This made him a bit mad but sense Goldmon protected his son and both Twilight Sparkle along with his son strongly told him they'd stop any attempts for him to hurt Goldmon._

_ Anyway he had just gotten back to Hypnos where the assistances saw him "Yamaki!" one called out to him and another shouted "Sir! You're back. Did you fine who you were looking for?"  
><em>

_ "Yes, and I have answers" Yamaki answers "The land that our sensors were picking up the Wild Ones is known as Equestria, it is a land of ponies."_

_ "How was it able to stop us from locating them?" one assistant asked._

_ Yamaki answers "One of the Princesses of Equestria, Princess Celestia used a powerful spell to stop Hypnos from detecting hers. Understandingly she was doing it to protect her world from us thinking we were there to hurt her. She visited me and explained it while I warned her about the Wild Ones and that they could possibly cause chaos and damage her land...Only then after the last one we picked up did she allow us access into it."_

_ "I see" The assistant said._

_ Yamaki walks up "Well let's continue monitoring both Earth and Equestria."_

_ "Yes sir" the two shouted._

_ While they were working a pink pony appeared "Hey there!"_

_ This started Yamaki as he looked down at her "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said she looks at him "Oh you must be Yamaki! I've been looking for you!"_

_ The two assistants looked down at her as Yamaki turns to her "How did you get in threw without security stopping you?"_

_ "Security?" Pinkie Pie asks looking around "You mean you have guards? Where?"_

_ Yamaki shakes his head "Oh forget it, so what brings you to Hypnos...Pinkie Pie?"_

_ She looks at him smiling "Oh, my friends and I have learned you are Takuma's father! We also learned you just found him and we are willing to throw a Father Son reunion party tomorrow! Question is will you come?"_

_ Yamaki hears this and turns "After what I told Twilight Sparkle and my son that I hate Digimon? They still are wiling to have it?"_

_ "Of course!" Pinkie Pie said "It's not about your hatred towards the Digimon your son has but about a fun time!"_

_ She looks at him and he knows she won't go away until he answers her and he does "Alright then, I have met him and I guess it's only fair to accept it. My honest answer is, I will come to this father son reunion!"_

_ Pinkie Pie smiles "Okie Dokey Loki! See you tomorrow at noon!"_

_ She then goes off bouncing smiling._

**End of Flashback**

Yamaki turns to his assistants "I will meet my son for the father-son reunion, monitor Equestria most notably Sugar Cube Corner."

"Yes sir!" the girls reply.

Yamaki walks off to meet his son.

At Sugar Cube Corner all Ponies, Takato, Henry, Rika and Takuma were helping to set the place up. Takato looked around the building, to him the place resembled a bakery which his parents owned. The owners of the place were two ponies. A mixture of orange yellow Stallion and a blue Mare both were Earth Ponies, Mr. Cake wore a hat over his orange mane and tail. Mrs. Cake was a Blue Earth Pony she wore a pink vest over her chest and had red hair and tail. Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake had cakes for Cutie Marks.

They were introduced to Takato, Henry and Rika whom looked like she really didn't want to be there but she reasoned it might've been good sensing she had Renamon scout the areas undetected by all other ponies.

"Yamaki your father is going to be please at this!" Pinkie Pie told Takuma.

He turns to her "I hope so Pinkie Pie, but sense you did set this up, I doubt anything could happen. Oh that reminds me better go meet him before he gets here!"

Takuma nods and leaves as it was nearly time for Yamaki to arrive. Once he did he entered Ponyville and meets up with Takuma. Takuma waves to his father "Hey father."

Yamaki walks up to his son and shakes his son's hand. He turns to see other ponies looking at him. Takuma had a bad feeling they would start to panic again but they didn't! Instead they were giving the two smiles and carrying out their business.

As the two are walking Yamaki asks his son "Anything happen last night when I left?"

Takuma knew where Yamaki was getting at "Well, yes, three other humans somehow entered Equestria and they too have Digimon."

Yamaki pauses "Tell me, do these kids have a red dinosaur creature, a strange white Digimon, and a yellow fox?"

"Yes" Takuma answered "That yellow fox one attacked me last night but Goldmon got her good."

Yamaki turns "I believe I know whom your talking about, I've been monitoring those kids too but they so far seem to be using their Digimon keeping them out of harms reach to the public."

"Have they met you?" Takuma asked.

"No," Yamaki answers "I've watched some of their fights when even Hypnos is powerless to stop Wild Ones from merging threw cameras, so no they don't know me, at least not yet."

Takuma and his father walk into Sugar Cube Corner which was dark indicating some pony shut the lights off treating the father-son reunion as a surprise party. Takuma had a feeling he knew which Pony did.

As soon as the two stepped in the room though there was a mighty "WELCOME!" from Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with Takato, Henry, and Rika.

Yamaki turns "Wow! You ponies know how to throw a party."

"It's all thanks to our friend Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle said with a smile on her face.

"Father and son finally reunited!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Rika, Henry, and Takato study Yamaki but still don't know he is from Hypnos nor do they know about his hatred towards Digimon.

He makes his way towards the humans "So how did you three wind up here?"

"Good question" Takato told him "And we are unsure how we got here."

"Oh, I know the answer!" Pinkie Pie shouted "They fell in!"

"Doesn't explain how they got here Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Pinkie Pie nods "Alright everyone it's time to start the P-A-R-T-Y!"

The Ponies and five humans played games and had a great time. They were joined by three other fillies.

Takuma stops what game he is playing as both he and Yamaki turn to the fillies "Who are these three son?"

The orange Pegasus Pony filly gasps "Takuma! Is that man your father?"

"He is Scootaloo" Takuma said "His name is Yamaki."

This got Takato, Rika, and Henry to join them as Takuma explains to them "Takato, Rika, Heny, father, these are the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Henry asked "I'd hate to ask but why did you call them it?"

"Plus what is a Cutie Mark?" Takato asks and Takuma answers both questions pointing to a random pony's flank which happened to be Fluttershy's seeing this he blushes not really meaning to point at Fluttershy's flank as he speaks out "Basically a mark that ponies get" he pauses looking at the three Fillies "Marks that they get over time as I keep trying to tell them."

"We're impatient we want them now" Scootaloo speaks out "And as the only three Ponies without them we will relentlessly do anything to prove it. Heck we even tried to become the best Digimon Trading Card Game ponies!" she hung her head "Takuma beat us."

Rika looked at them "Wait a minute Takuma plays the game?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders nod with the one Applebloom introducing herself only Takato introduced her "Hey there Applebloom!" he turns to Henry, Rika, and Yamaki "She's Applejack's younger sister."

"I know and Sweetie Belle" Rika said looking at the unicorn Filly "You didn't tell me that yesterday."

"Would it make a difference?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Of course" Rika said turning to Takuma she smiles at the Cutie Mark Crusaders "On Earth you are looking at the Digi-Queen."

"That's right" Takato speaks out "Rika here is the World Champion when it comes to the Digimon Battle Card Game."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gasp.

She turns to Takuma "Do you have your deck with you?"

Takuma groans knowing where this was going "Uh, does it count I beat you yesterday?"

Applejack and Fluttershy listen in nodding Takuma was right he did beat Rika in a real life battle.

Rika hears this and hangs her head muttering out so the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't hear her " You did...Defeated me easily..."

She looks at him "So what do you say? I challenge you."

"GO FOR IT SHOW HER!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shout.

Takuma looks at them but Yamaki nods "Go for it son."

Suddenly there was a fog that covered the area and Hypnos got it and the assistants dialed to Yamaki's headset "Sir! You need to get out of there now! A Wild One is emerging!"

Yamaki turns to his son whom was the only one to hear this, Takuma turns to his father "Takato, Henry, Rika and I will handle this, can you help evacuate every pony for us?"

Yamaki nods deciding it was for the best, besides he had to see how his son fought in a fight like this, would he be like Takato whom was still a bit rusty at this or would he study the battlefield and his opponent thinking of a strategy to combat the Digimon. He turns as Rainbow Dash notices the FOG "ALRIGHT NOW WHICH PONY ORDERED A FOG TO COME IN HERE?" she demanded.

"No one ordered it" Yamaki said he turns "Every pony get out of the building immediately, there is something evil going to emerge here!"

Twilight Sparkle knew where Yamaki was getting at something evil and turns "Come on girls! Let's get out of here!"

The Mane Six left with Mr and Mrs. Cake at their side but it was then Mrs. Cake shouted "Oh-no our babies!"

"I'll get them!" Yamaki offers he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to innocent pony parents "Where are they?"

"There upstairs" Mr. Cake told him "In the middle room!"

"Don't worry I'm on it, just get to safety!" Yamaki tells them.

Quickly Yamaki ran as fast as he could up the stairs while every pony ran to safety. He gets up there just in time to see the babies of the Cakes, they had twins but what puzzled Yamaki the most was why was one a Pegasus pony and the other a girl and he could tell by the eye lashes and being in Ponyville and Equestria that female ponies had eye lashes while males for some odd reason didn't. He scoops them up and feeling the stranger's hands they began to cry.

"It's okay you two" He tells the baby ponies "You're better off with your parents than in the hands of a Wild One."

He gets down the stairs with rapid speed dialing in the headsets "Begin the program!"

One of the assistants cried out "Were too late! The Wild One is emerging faster than normal!"

"How is that happening?" Yamaki asks.

He wasn't the only one sensing it but Princess Celestia did as well. The Princess of Equestria looks up looking around and two things appeared in her mind and she lets them out "Twilight Sparkle...Takuma..." she then speaks out louder "What's going on? Hypnos is supposed to stop these attacks...And I have feeling they did detect this but this one is coming in faster than normal! Why do I have a bad feeling that something is aiding them."

She gets looks around "Hopefully whoever has been stopping the other three attacks stop this one."

She stands up as her sister a blue alicorn with blue mane and tail, she also had a bit of black on her chest and even on her flank where her Cutie Mark was which was a moon her name was Princess Luna and she walks towards Celestia "Big sis something bad is happening!"

"I know" Celestia said "Hypnos is supposed to stop this,"

"But they didn't this time nor the first time" Princess Luna said.

Celestia understands her younger sister and speaks up "True, in fact I know Hypnos knows about it but this time they can't do anything about it because this one is coming here faster then they expected. The other one: the earlier one...well they were too late to stop that one."

Princess Luna looks down "But how could a Wild One as this Yamaki puts it emerge this quick?"

"I'm not sure myself" Celestia said "I'm not an expert in Digimon, but I do know someone or some pony is aiding the Wild One this time that's all I can guess...Luna will you help me look for this culprit?"

"Yes, big sister!" Princess Luna said.

The two royal Princesses went to work searching for the culprit.

Meanwhile Takuma watches as Yamaki comes back down with the baby ponies and sees something in his father as he thinks _Despite hating Digimon, he actually does care for the ponies and people around him..._

Yamaki gets out of the door opening it and handing the two babies to Mr. and Mrs. Cakes whom thank him "Thank you Mr. Yamaki...But what about you?"

"This thing that's about to attack is Hypnos's problem, we'll handle it. Don't worry."

The Mr and Mrs. Cake nod grateful for having a human help them out. Yamaki returns watching as Takuma, and Henry call out Goldmon and Terriermon. Renamon appears next to Rika and Guilmon disguised as a human curtsy of Takato rips off his clothing growling.

The four Tamers thought that all ponies had left abandoning it but they were so wrong. For the Cutie Mark Crusaders had disobeyed Yamaki's order to evacuate and had now seen the four Digimon.

"Our Takuma..." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Is a Tamer!" Scootaloo spoke.

"Was wondering why Applejack got done with her chores that one day..." Applebloom admitted silently "But what the hay is happening?"

The three got their answer when the a familiar Digimon appears. There was no question about it. The wizard like appearance with a blue cape and hat, with a yellow outfit and a staff. Seeing this Yamaki gasps watching from a safe distance.

The four Tamers look at the Digimon as Takuma speaks out "That's the Digimon that attacked my father and I when I was one year old causing me to live here for the remaining twelve years."

"Wizardmon!" Rika explained "Champion Level Digimon..."

Takuma looks at Henry, Takato, and Rika "Um, I would love to say this, I believe we have a chance with four Rookies against one Champion, I'd like to use Digivolving as the last resort, don't want to destroy this place and cause panic at the same time."

"Right" Takato said with Henry agreeing "Of course, we have numbers on our side and we can defeat a single champion...We'll have to work together."

Rika sighs "Alright, I'll help you boys just this once."

The four Tamers turned towards Wizardmon with Scootaloo smiling "There really going to battle!"

"It would explain why that big pink shell monster disappeared that one day" Sweetie Belle admitted.

"But the other three weren't with Takuma at the time" Applebloom said quietly

"True so that must mean that Takuma and whatever his Digimon is took care of it" Scootaloo said "This is so cool! Wait till the class heres about this!"

Takuma looks at his friends "Also we'll need to make our attacks count and not miss."

"Right" Henry said agreeing.

Wizardmon turns towards them "You want a fight?" he demanded "Fine then I'll simply destroy you! **Thunder Ball!**"

He gathers up lighting and forms it into a ball then hurls it out at the Tamers.

"I got this one" Henry said looking at Terriermon "Ready?"

"Ready Henry!" Terriermon shouted.

Expertly Henry grabs a card sliding it threw his D-arch, while it was sliding threw he shouted "Digi-Modify! **WarGreymon Shield** activate!"

In Terriermon's hands a big huge shield activated taking the attack and negating it.

"Good job Henry!" Takato told him he turns to Guilmon whom charges in "Get him boy!"

Guilmon nods while Takuma turns to Rika whispering something into her ear which she understands "Alright good idea. I see your the strategist type." She turns "Renamon get to the left side side of Wizardmon!"

Renamon nods "Right!"

Takuma then turns to Goldmon "Get to the back of him!"

"You got it."

Henry gets the idea too without even knowing it "Terriermon! Get the right side of him!"

"On it" Terriermon shouted throwing the WarGreymon shield away.

Wizardmon is taken off guard as the movements from the four Rookies were too quick and soon had them surrounded.

Rika then saw Takuma's plan a slightly smiles at her thought _Not bad for your first ever team battle._

Yamaki also sees this from a distance and smiles as well _Seems like you do take this seriously. I misjudged you my son. Good plan in using numbers on your side._

Takuma turns nodding towards the three Tamers from Earth, Goldmon had the plan which he was supposed to strike the finishing blow with his Tail Stinger.

Renamon is the first to attack "**Diamond Storm!**"

Terriermon opens his mouth shouting "**Bunny Blast!**"

He shot out green shots of super heated air. Renamon's Diamond Storm and Terriermon's attack hit Wizardmon in the side and he stumbles right into Goldmon Range and Takuma announces it "Now Goldmon!"

"**Tail Stinger!**" Goldmon shouted.

Wizardmon is still being barraged by Terriermon and Renamon's attacks that he can't avoid it and Goldmon stings him in the neck causing him to stumble with Takato shouting "Guilmon finish him boy!"

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Guilmon shouts her gathers a fireball in his mouth and spits it out at Wizardmon's head.

Wizardmon takes the blast to the head.

"Bullzeye!" Takuma shouts.

Suddenly a rope appears tying the four Tamers together.

"Hey what gives?" Takato demands.

"Got me" Takuma said as he was squished into Rika.

"Wizardmon!" a female voice sounded "Now!"

Without much word Wizardmon gets up grabs Renamon and Terriermon throwing them onto Guilmon.

"Hey you big bully!" Goldmon shouts as Wizardmon turns over to him "**Venom Spray!**"

Goldmon sprays his venom at Wizardmon's eyes but Wizardmon uses his staff to block it and dazed Goldmon with it then threw him onto the others. As the four Digimon recover he gathers in thunder in his hand "**Thunder Ball!**"

"Come on guys we've gotta break free" Takuma said.

Rika mutters "I have a pocket knife in my pocket, if only one of us can reach it."

"Which pocket?" Takuma asks her as she was not only wedged between him but with Henry as well.

"The pocket next to you" Rika responds "Can you reach down my pocket and retrieve it?"

"I'll try" Takuma said but the Tamers were freed by Yamaki whom cut the ropes off them.

Takuma turns to his father "Thanks father."

Yamaki nods "So who did that?"

Wizardmon gets up as an explosion appears and a unicorn appears. She was blue, had pale cornflower blue mane and tail. Now what she wore made Takuma frown "No way."

"You know her?" Rika asked.

"Anyone knows who she is" Takuma muttered "That's the pony whom calls herself the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"What makes her so great and Powerful?" Terriermon asked sarcastically as the four Rookies were over with their Tamers.

Takuma looks up at Trixie answering Terriermon "That's the point...She's what you can call a bragger, she once claimed that she could defeat a Ursa Major but when some colts tried to get her to do it, she couldn't. Twilight Sparkle was able to put it to sleep and return it to it's cave. Only for it to be an Ursa Minor."

The Unicorn the Great and Powerful Trixie glares at Takuma "HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THE ONE THING THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE FAILED TO STOP! Twilight Sparkle is weaker than the Great and Powerful Trixie! Does she have a Digimon? The great and Powerful Trixie does not think so."

"Talk about a stuck up" Rika said with Takuma muttering silently to himself that Rika didn't even hear it "You're not one to talk like you aren't one."

Yamaki turns to her "Of course it all makes sense now."

Trixie turns to him "What do you mean?"

"The reason why Hypnos failed to stop Wizardmon from arriving this time was because YOU were helping him to come here. You're magic helped speed up production."

The Great and Power Trixie looks at him "So what if it was me? It was the Great and Powerful Trixie! I came back to get my revenge on Twilight Sparkle! With Wizardmon helping me, I will do it!"

Takuma looks at her "You aren't going to get any revenge Trixie" he warned her "For my friends and I will stop you!"

"And how do you plan to defeat the Great and Powerful Trixie with just a bunch of Four Rookies?" She demanded.

"We can and we will stop you Trixie!" Henry said to her "Twilight Sparkle saved Ponyville because of your bragging, if she can save Ponyville so can we!"

"That's right" Takato said.

Yamaki then asked her "Then were you responsible as well for what Wizardmon did to me and my son years ago?"

Trixie looks at Wizardmon "You did what twelve years ago?"

Wizardmon nods "I did attack him and Takuma when he was one year old and teleported him here."

Trixie just nods at Yamaki "It's true the Great and Powerful Trixie ordered him to do it."

"Then you do realize that it's a crime to commit to use Digimon like so" Yamaki said to her.

The Great and Powerful Trixie snarls at him "So what?" She then sees the three fillies watching "Oh, destroy our little onlookers."

"Onlookers?" Takuma asks then he and the Tamers see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo "Oh no!"

Wizardmon aims his hand "**Thunder Ball!**"

"Guilmon!" Takato shouts "We've gotta save them!"

Guilmon nods as Takato picks out a card "Digi-Modify **Aero Wing** Activate!"

Guilmon sprouts out wings and scoops up the Fillies saving them and now it was Rika's turn "Renamon it's time to send that Thunder Ball back to Wizardmon!"

Renamon nods and begins to intercept it, Rika holds up a card and slides it threw her D-Arch "Digi-Modify! **Shellmon's Hydro Blaster** activate!"

Renamon gains in water and sends it out towards the Thunder Ball, which works deflecting the attack towards Wizardmon whom takes it and stumbles.

"Darn it!" the Great and Powerful Trixie snarls "You can do better than that Wizardmon! Show them you're the Great and Powerful Trixie's sidekick!"

Wizardmon nods "Right, **Magical Game!**"

With this Wizardmon became invisible causing the four Tamers to look around.

"He's still here" Takato told them with Takuma nodding with Rika turning to him "It's all up to you Takuma, you and Goldmon done it to me and Renamon."

Takuma nods turning to Goldmon with Rika ordering Renamon "Listen to Takuma on this one."

Renamon nods "Right."

"Same with you boy" Takato said with Henry giving Terriermon a nod with both Digimon nodding in agreement.

Takuma turns "Goldmon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, close your eyes and try to sense him coming!"

"Right!" was the Tamer's Digimon's reply.

Each one closed their eyes even with Guilmon flying with the two fillies in his hands which made Scootaloo uncomfortable "Hey Guilmon! Open those eyes! You're flying here!"

Wizardmon seemed to be everywhere or so he thought. The Tamer's Digimon had their eyes closing sensing him and it was Goldmon that seen him coming "He's coming" he warns the other Digimon.

Wizardmon heard this and gathers in his hand "**Thunder Ball!**"

Takuma, Takato, Rika, and Henry watch as the Thunder Ball sails closer to the Digimon but they dodge with Goldmon taking the miss to aim his tail "**Venom Spray!**"

This time the Venom Spray attack works nailing Wizardmon in his eyes. The Digimon stops in his tracks! And now is in the middle of the four Digimon still trying to rub the venom out of his eyes.

"Now finish this guys!" the four Tamers shout all together.

Renamon jumps into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

"**Terrier Tornado!**" Terriermon shouted this time using a different attack spinning around in circles making a twister.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Guilmon shouts spitting out a fireball in a dive bomber like movement.

The three attacks hit Wizardmon and he stumbles with Goldmon shouting "Time to end this **Tail Stinger!**"

With this Goldmon stung Wizardmon right where a human's heart would be. Wizardmon just gasps feeling the stinger stick threw him then burst into data which Goldmon wastes no time absorbing it sense he was the one that struck the final blow.

With Wizardmon gone the Great and Powerful Trixie growls out at them "Again defeated!" she snarls she looks at Takuma "This time by Twilight's pet."

"Hey I'm not her pet!" Takuma said "She's my adopted mother!"

Trixie looks at the five humans and the four Digimon as they come towards her "You all haven't seen the last of the Great and Powerful Trixie! I'll be back and get my revenge!"

With this she vanishes with a powerful explosion. The four humans and the Digimon are blinded by the smokescreen but Takuma watches as he heard Trixie galloping off.

"She's gone!" Rika reported.

Takuma turned to Yamaki "Looks like you'll need to work harder if she's involved."

Yamaki nods "You're right. Hypnos needs to be on top of it."

Most of the Tamers let out a few cheers as Yamaki walked to the door of Sugar Cube Corner where Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake was waiting for him along with the Mane Six with Twilight Sparkle asking him "Yamaki, is everything back to normal?"

"Yes" Yamaki reported "For now."

The ponies walked in just as the Tamers succeeded in hiding their Digimon with Takato disguising Guilmon as a human as much as he could once again. The ponies did see that nothing was destroyed. Twilight Sparkle walks over towards Takuma "What happened?"

Takuma turns to her and the rest of the Mane Six as the Tamers went to play more games for the party. He then answers her as Yamaki walks over to them as well "Twilight...Trixie is back."

"What for?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Something about you embarrassing her the first time she came here" Yamaki told her and Twilight nods "Where is she now?"

"Long gone" Takuma said "But I believe Princess Celesita will need to know this."

Spike runs in with a letter "Takuma, Twilight, Celestia has given me this letter! I think you two need to hear it."

Twilight Sparkle and Takuma look at each other knowing exactly what the letter Princess Celestia sent them.

Spike turns to Yamaki "Oh you must be Yamaki, Takuma's father."

"I am" Yamaki said he looks at Spike "You're not going on any more rampages are you?"

"N-No sir!" Spike said saluting him then he remembers "Oh uh, the letter mentions you too."

Yamaki was surprised that Celestia mentioned him so he looks around with Pinkie Pie officially announcing the party was over. Now the three with Spike leading them to the library to listen to what Celestia wanted.

**End of chapter.**

** So one of the culprits are revealed! And it's the Great and Powerful Trixie! What plans does she have for the Tamers and what does Celestia want to talk to Twilight Sparkle, Takuma and Yamaki for? The answer will be in the next chapter. Chapter 7: Tamers and Yamaki meet the Princesses.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the Princesses

Chapter 7: Tamers and Yamaki Meet the Princesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

Takuma, Yamaki, and Twilight Sparkle were following Spike to Twilight's Library. Moments ago they were all in a father-son reunion in Sugar Cube Corner which was interrupted by the Great and Powerful Trixie and Wizardmon. Spike had interrupted the moment afterwards saying he had got a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle wondered why the Princess had asked not only her but to Takuma as well as Yamaki in the letter as well. She however had good feeling it involved what was going on recently.

"What could Celestia want?" Spike asked Twilight.

"I only have one idea on what she could be asking for the three of us" Twilight Sparkle answered.

Yamaki answers "It might have something to of what has been happening, I mean if I was her I'd be concerned of what is happening especially when attacks are all around Ponyville."

"You could be onto something there Yamaki" Twilight responds to him "But we'll have to see what's in that letter."

They reach to the door of her library where Twilight opens it with her magic and the three go in with Goldmon jumping out of the backpack just as Twilight Sparkle closed it with her magic.

"Now what does the letter say Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

Spike takes the letter he had received from Princess Celestia herself and reads it "Dear my faithful student, upon recent events that have occurred in Ponyville, I Princess Celestia along with my sister Princess Luna will be investigating what is happening in your area. Plus to visit to see how well Takuma is doing."

Takuma wondered about this he and Princess Celestia rarely ever met. In fact the last time he ever seen Princess Celestia was after Twilight Sparkle used the Elements of Harmony to free Princess Luna from Night Mare Moon. Now he had met Princess Luna on one of the evenings of Night Mare night. He had recalled that even though she had been freed by the Elements of Harmony and visited on a night of one of her special nights. He remembered how every pony ran from her in fear. It nearly reminded him of the ponies running from him. He, and Twilight Sparkle teamed up to try to help the Princess of the night.

"It would be good to see Princess Luna again" Takuma said.

"Princess Luna?" Goldmon asked.

Twilight Sparkle nods "Princess Luna is Princess Celestia's younger sister. If Princess Celestia is in charge of bringing morning to come, Princess Luna is in charge of bringing out the night."

"Two Princesses?" Yamaki asked "That are your rulers right?"

"Correct" Twilight Sparkle said "They co-rule together but for many years Celestia ruled because she was forced to banish her own younger sister."

This stopped Goldmon "What? The older one had to banish her own sister? Why?"

Twilight Sparkle looks at him "Not sure on the true story, some ponies say that many other ponies worked during the daytime while they shunned the night...Upon doing this Princess Luna became jealous and threatened to bring ever ending night. She became the feared Night Mare Moon and when Celestia tried to turn her sister back to normal she was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her younger sister onto the moon for one thousand years."

"That's a harsh punishment" Yamaki and Goldmon admitted with Yamki looking surprised once more of Celestia's magical power as he thought _I'd had better make sure to not make her angry._

"But how did exactly Princess Luna escape? Is she still Night Mare Moon?" Goldmon asked her.

Twilight Sparkle smiles at Goldmon "No, She did escape from the Moon as Night Mare Moon and still threatened to bring ever lasting night, my friends and rose up against her finding the Elements of Harmony and only then was able to free her from Night Mare Moon."

"Sounds like you and your friends have experience in saving this world" Yamaki said looking at Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh she and her friends have saved this world twice, once from Night Mare Moon and from an even greater enemy Discord" Spike said.

"Discord?" Yamaki asked "I'd hate to ask but who was this Discord."

Twilight Sparkle answers "In here Discord is the spirit of Disharmony and Chaos, before Princess Celestia and Luna ruled he ruled Equestria and they rose up against him using the Elements of Harmony to stop him which until months ago Discord was somehow freed and basically turned this lovely place into a world of Chaos and disharmony."

"I remember that" Takuma said looking at Goldmon "I remember what he did to our friends turning them into their opposite selves. If there was a place I wished I could've created you sooner Goldmon that would've been it."

"Who knows what Discord could've done to a Digimon" Twilight Sparkle said she then turns to Takuma whom knows all too well of Discord's incredible evil she did have a point if he could easily turn the ponies into their opposite selves, then he couldn't even begin to think of what Discord could do to to Goldmon or any Digimon.

Twilight Sparkle then continues on her explanation about Discord "Anyway Yamaki, trust me when I say this Discord is a villain you humans don't want to face against, out of all of you humans that has seen what he's done it's Takuma, but as of right now, you don't have to worry about Discord because in the end, I was able to free my friends from his spell and together we turned him back into stone using the Elements of Harmony."

Yamaki just nods.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Spike then reads the letter "My sister and I shall be arriving in Ponyville directly at 3 pm."

Takuma looks at the clock it was almost three o' clock "Oh gosh Spike you would alert us when we only have one hour to prepare!"

Spike looks at him as he starts to look worried "Now, now Takuma, let's not have you start acting like Twilight did that one time, you know when Twilight Sparkle in your words lost it."

"What time was that?" Goldmon inquired.

Takuma answers "Trust me, Goldmon, you're better off not knowing exactly what happened that one day. I've never seen every pony in Ponyville except for Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack fight over a small doll before."

He looks at Spike as Twilight's face was now blushing deep red unsure if she should yell at the two of them or not. It was just as embarrassing to her as it was to them. Takuma turns to Spike "Spike...I'm not sure exactly, think about it we don't just have Yamaki my father with us-"

"He's right" Yamaki said "We also have Takato, Henry, Rika, and their Digimon as well."

Twilight Sparkle just gave him a look which he caught onto "Don't worry Twilight, from what I've seen with them, their Digimon won't attack the ponies here, so I won't do anything to them."

Twilight Sparkle nods understandingly but she does agree with the two humans "There right Spike, Takuma, I think it'll be good if Takato, Henry, Rika, and their Digimon are presented to the Princesses, if any other Pony besides me and my friends need to know about you Tamers as Rainbow Dash calls you guys and your Digimon, it'll be them. We only have one hour to prepare for her arrival...Hopefully they all agree to meet the Princesses."

Takuma nods he turns to Goldmon "Shall we go and try to talk to them?"

"Of course!" Goldmon said "I would be happy to meet the Princesses of this place!"

Yamaki waits for a while "Alright then I'll stay here,"

He watches as his son goes off with Goldmon hiding in the backpack and his D-arch at his side.

Ever sense the incident with Spike, Takuma made sure he kept his Digi Modify Cards in his pocket or next to Goldmon to guard during the night. He watches as Takato, Rika, and Henry meet him.

"Hey" Takato told Takuma "You look worried everything alright?"

"Yeah" Rika said "You, Twilight Sparkle, and your father took off" Rika admitted.

Takuma looks at them remembering about it "Thank goodness you all weren't far."

"Of course not" Henry told him "We don't know much of the area, and unlike our world Fluttershy has told me and Terriermon that Dragon's aren't the only things that exist her, Hydras are said to exist here too."

"HYDRAS?" Takato asked "As in those multi headed land serpent that Hercules had to kill?"

"The very beast" Henry and Takuma answered.

Takuma then remembers "Well guys that's true of what you all would call mythical creatures on Earth, they all live here, now I've only seen a Baby Dragon Spike, a totally angry Griffin that wasn't interested in making friends, and I have seen a Hydra. There are other mythical creatures here but I haven't seen them all luckily for me but that's far from my point. Um would you guys and your Digimon like to come to the library?"

"That would be good" Rika said "I heard from Applejack that you set up equipment in there to look for these Digimon fields, I'd like to help spot them."

"I think we'd all like to" Takato said "We are all Tamers and we should team up with each other, it'll be a lot easier to handle other Wild Ones coming."

Guilmon was still disguised as a human and keeping silent as Henry agreed "Right, we do need to work together, so sense Takuma set the equipment up in the library it's a start."

"Thanks guys Goldmon and I will need the help" Takuma said "But that's not the reason why I'm asking you to come with me."

"There's another reason? Takato asked.

"Yes," Takuma said "A good one, you see, Twilight Sparkle, Yamaki and I are expecting the Princesses to come."

"Princesses?" Henry asked stopping.

"Yes" Takuma said "Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna the two co-rulers of Equestria are coming here."

"When?" Rika asked.

"About in one hour" Takuma answered "Trust me I just found out myself along with Twilight and my father. I mean I don't mind waiting for, it's just that the three of us strongly feel that both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna should know about our Digimon Partners. It might help them out knowing who exactly is on which side."

"He's right on that" Henry agreed.

"Plus we know who was behind that last attack" Rika said "If we tell her about the Great and Powerful Trixie being behind it then she'll be able to stop Trixie!"

Takuma nodded but couldn't help but feel that someone else was also behind it. Sure the Great and Powerful Trixie claimed to do it but who was the one ordering her to do it, well he thought someone was ordering her to do it."

"But it the past she was working alone" Rika pointed out.

"Good point Rika" Takuma said "But think about it, revenge is built up over time, and how would she be able to get Wizardmon in the first place?"

"Now that's a good question" Henry admitted with Rika also agreeing "Good point. I looked at her and she didn't seem to have a D-Arch, so how did she get Wizardmon?"

"You really think someone else is behind it?" Takato asked him "As if the Great and Powerful Trixie has a boss?"

Takuma turns "I hope she doesn't but if she does, we can't rule that off yet, in fact we really don't know a thing about what is going on ether, but we should report it to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Right" the Tamers from Earth agreed with Rika looking at him "We'll come with you."

The four humans get to the Library just about ten minutes before the Princesses would arrive. Once in they sat down with Twilight Sparkle, and Yamaki wondering how to best talk to the Princesses about the Digimon as they went to greet the two Princesses when they arrived in Ponyville. Takuma, Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki went to greet them as they came in while Takato, Rika, and Henry sat with their Digimon still trying to think of how to best describe their Digimon to them.

Once outside Takuma, Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki watch as both Princesses are brought in my chariot pulled by guard pegasi ponies. Yamaki could see Princess Celestia along side the smaller blue unicorn with wings. He turns whispering to Takuma and Twilight "Um what sort of pony are your Princesses?"

Twilight Sparkle responds "They are considered Alicorns, and are the only two that we know of."

"I see" Yamaki said.

The chariot stops and the two Princesses get off trotting alongside each other. From what Yamaki could see between the two sisters the younger one showed no signs of hatred towards her sister for banishing her to the moon of thousands of years. Then again he remembered Twilight Sparkle and her friends saved her using these Elements of Harmony. Still he was impressed that she showed no signs of anger towards her older sister. Then again he really shouldn't be surprised at this place it was a place was full of forgiveness and peace. He secretly wished Earth was like this place but he'd have to settle for what it was like right now.

Seeing the two Princesses walk by the three bowed before them.

"No need to be familiar with us" Princess Celestia said she looks down at them "You don't have to do this."

The three stood up as she looks at Takuma "Gee, Takuma, it's been a while sense I've ever seen you, you've grown."

"Thanks Princess Celestia" Takuma said to her he looks at Princess Luna "Hello Princess Luna, nice to see you again."

"Same here! We are pleased to meet you once more!" Princess Luna said at first a bit yelling with her Royal Canterlot Voice but then calms down remembering her lessons Twilight and Takuma tried to give her to speak normally around her other subjects. A fact that Takuma and Twilight Sparkle noticed she was still trying to master it.

Princess Celestia looks at Yamaki "Good afternoon Yamaki, have you found whom your looking for?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia" Yamaki answers her turning to Takuma "I've found my son, and would like to thank you and Twilight Sparkle for raising him here."

"You're very welcome" Princess Celestia said she looks at Takuma "So you've found your father, you must've been surprised."

"You don't know the half of it" Takuma and Twilight Sparkle said with Twilight adding on "Takuma and I were surprised at first but with photo evidence who can deny that?"

Princess Celestia nodded "That's good now let's go inside we have a lot to discuss about."

"We agree with you thy sister!" Princess Luna said.

With Princess Celestia at their side they got inside with Twilight Sparkle beginning to explain "My Princesses, you are both in for a big surprise when we get inside."

She opens the door and the two Princesses were indeed surprised to see three other humans inside it "As you can see..." Twilight Sparkle began "Just like in Takuma's case, we are unsure how they arrived here but they arrived here last night."

The three humans were looking at the two Princesses, both easily recovered from their surprised and were smiling. Princess Celestia walks over to them "Good morning humans, I'm Princess Celestia" she pauses pointing towards Luna "And this is my younger sister Luna."

"WHO are though?" Princess Luna said still having a bit of trouble with communicating with them.

Takato spoke up "My name is Takato Matsuki."

Henry spoke up second "I'm Henry Wong."

Rika speaks up last "And I'm Rika Nonaka."

Takato speaks then "It's a real honor to meet two Princesses. Can't say I've met any of our world's leaders."

"I don't think none of us had Takato" Rika said to him "But it is an honor to meet two beautiful royal leaders." she then caught what she said and thought to herself _DID I JUST REALLY SAY THAT? PLEASE SAY THAT WASN'T ME._

Sadly she would be proven false as Takato, Henry and even Takuma were looking at her. Takuma was holding back a small smile at his own thoughts _Looks like the friendly nature of ponies is getting to her already._

The two Princesses smiled with Celestia speaking "Thank you Rika, you're all welcomed to stay here."

"Thanks Princesses" Takato said "But Takuma, Rika, Henry and I have something else we need to show you."

"Yes" Princess Celestia said she turns to Yamaki "I know you have detected the two Wild One singles"

"Yes, Hypnos has" Yamaki answered "Only the last time which happened earlier today was too fast for Hypnos to stop it."

"Celestia figured that much" Princess Luna said "She also said some pony was possibly aiding them."

"And she was right on that" Takuma said with Yamaki nodding he turns "My son and his new friends from Earth had a run in with the Wild One Earlier and they managed to stop it all on their own while also running into the one that confirmed Princess Celestia's suspicions."

"So it is one of the ponies here" Princess Luna spoke.

"Not sure if she lives in Ponyville or Canterlot" Takuma said "But she's definitely from Equestria."

"THEN DO you mind telling us who it is?" Princess Luna asked.

Henry does before "Does the Great and Powerful Trixie ring a bell?"

Princess Celestia turned "It only rings a bell to me because Twilight here wrote to me about her that one day."

"Well" Yamaki said "She's the one that was responsible that time and also partly responsible from separating me and my son for so long."

"We actually found out how Takuma got here that day" Twilight Sparkle tells Celestia "Wizardmon a Wild One mostly at that time attacked Yamaki and Takuma when Takuma was one year old, somehow Wizardmon sent him here."

"Interesting and Trixie stated that she did it" Princess Luna said with Takuma nodding with the other three humans agreeing with him "Yes, but I have a feeling she isn't the only one that is responsible, sure she could make process from those Wild Ones merging into Equestria faster but who is starting to send them."

"Are you suggesting she really doesn't know whom she's sending?" Twilight Sparkle asked "That someone maybe helping? Like who could be aiding her or be her boss? She doesn't appear to be a unicorn to work for someone else."

"Who said that her boss could be a unicorn" Yamaki said "If you remember on the show about Digimon, there might be a Digimon in charge of sending these Wild Ones and Trixie could be aiding it to merge hoping for Revenge on Twilight."

"Revenge?" Princess Celestia said but she then sees the urgency in Yamaki's words "You could right Yamaki but if it was why can't Hypnos detect it?"

"Simple" Yamaki answered "Because of the fact that even though those Wild Ones known as Digimon are real, no one on Earth not even Hypnos has detected where the Digital World really is. If we could then if some Digimon is aiding them we'd be able to catch it. Although depending on the level we might not be able to stop it."

"That's where we can come in!" Takato offered with Princess Luna looking at them "But if Hypnos might not be able to stop them, even I know humans don't have magical powers. We'll need the Elements of Harmony to stop it!"

Twilight Sparkle caught where Takato was getting towards "Uh, my Princesses, the four humans aren't really normal humans, sure they appear normal but well Ponyville's got Takuma to thank for saving them four times including the time Spike went a bit rouge, but all five including Yamaki saved us from Wizardmon."

Yamaki turned to her "Actually Twilight, all I did was save those baby ponies the Takuma and his friends did all the work."

"But HOW could Takuma match up to Trixie and Wizardmon?" Princess Luna asked.

"That is why they are here" Takuma answers with Rika speaking up "We all feel you Princesses have the right to know that the four of us have Digimon Partners of our own."

"Digimon of your own" Princess Celestia asked "We'd sure like to meet them, if they are friendly to us."

"They will be" Twilight Sparkle said "Takuma has had his for almost a week now and he hasn't attacked any pony but has attacked Wild Ones which is good."

The two Princesses wait but suddenly there were panicky voices coming outside from the Library.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

The Princesses were expecting the four humans to show them their Digimon but then, screams of terror from terrified ponies alerted everyone inside the Library.

"What is that?" the group asked and Yamaki growls as the assistant spoke the warning "AGAIN? A SECOND ATTACK THIS NIGHT? YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME SOONER"

"Another wild one?" Takuma asked his father whom nodded but then the assistants spoke "Not only one there appears to be multiple targets!"

"Multiple targets?" Yamaki demanded as the four humans ran out with the two Princesses trying to stop them only to fail.

"Not sure!" the assistant told him even Celestia and Luna heard this "Something is now interfering with the computers here sir! We need you back right away."

"But, I have a very important meeting" Yamaki told them but Princess Celestia understands and gives Yamaki a friendly touch with her hoof "Go Yamaki, your organization needs your help, this Trixie might be interfering with them, we'll try to stop these attacks and make sure your son and his friends don't get themselves killed."

Yamaki nods "Very well then."

He goes away to help Hypnos and with Twilight Sparkle at their side, the two Princesses stop looking up worried for three huge Tyrannosauruses were in the town breathing fire. Ponies fled for their lives even going into their homes shaking and quivering.

Takuma gulped this was a moment he was dreading about. Now every pony would find out the secret, Takato, Rika, Henry and he had however he couldn't let this happen. He turns to Takato, Rika, and Henry "May I asks of your assistance?" he asked them.

"Of course, we're in this together!" Takato told him.

"Thanks" Takumi tells his friend as Henry and Rika come up. Terrified ponies watch as the four humans walk up determination in their eyes, Takuma turns "Well so much for a secret we wanted the Princesses to know about but not the whole town."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later in town small like this" Henry said suddenly he noticed that the group was surrounded "Takato...Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Takato shouted "Nine of them?"

"What are they?" Princess Luna asked.

Takuma answers from his D-arch "Tyrannomon Champion Level Digimon but they normally don't travel in packs like this."

"Ether way we've got our work cut out from us!" Rika said "And I have yet to learn to Digivolve! But I'll fight."

"Now it's time to get them out!" Takato shouted.

Takuma nodded "Goldmon, buddy it's time to make yourself known!"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"Renamon!" Rika announced.

Goldmon, and Terriermon burst out of Takuma and Henry's backpacks then jumped in front of the humans surprising the Princesses as Renamon appears quick as a flash.

"Guilmon! Where are you boy?" Takato asks.

As of responding Guilmon appears growling bursting out of his clothing "Right here Takatomon!"

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look at the four Rookie Level Digimon with Celestia asking Twilight "Are those, Takuma, Henry, Rika, and Takato's Digimon Partners they were about to show us?"

"They are" Twilight Sparkle said "But I don't see them being able to stop this attack."

"But we sure will try!" Goldmon announces.

"You said it!" Terriermon shouted "Those Tyrannomon are going down!"

"Let me at them Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts.

"I can't let you boys have all the fun" Renamon said.

"Alright Tyrannomon" Takuma shouted "It's time to see how tough you really are." he pulls out a card "Time for a little Digi Modification time!"

He then raises his D-Arch swiping the card threw the D-Arch"Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting it go threw "**Digivolution Activate!**"

The words DIGIVOLUTION appears on Takuma's D-Arch and Goldmon shouts "Goldmon Digivolve too..."

While the Digivolution Process was coming Princess Luna and Princess Celestia saw the power coming and Princess Luna asks "What's going on?"

"Goldmon is Digivolving!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as Spike is at her side "Now I've gotta see this again!

Goldmon completes the process of Digivolving "**Scorpionmon!**"

In Goldmon's place Scorpionmon stood. The tall Scorpion Digimon looks at the situation and he could've sworn some ponies fainted at the sight of a giant Scorpion. Most grew curious and peered out of their windows but one thing was certain neither pony wanted to come out not when giant red tyrannosauruses were out.

Scorpionmon looks around the area scanning this certainly wouldn't be easy. Some Tyrannomon charged in front the front but Scorpionmon grabbed onto them with one pincher each and literally threw both of them onto the third charging member. The ones on his back and left charged him but Scorpionmon whips out his tail whipping them back to where they were. The Tyrannomon then spread out surrounding the Digimon.

Then they all rose their mouths "**Blaze Blast!**"

They unleash the attack trying to fry Scorpionmon.

"This'll hurt him!" Spike shouted.

"Not with this" Takuma said "Digi-Modify- **Magic Reflector Forcefield Activate!**"

Magical energies erupted from Scorpionmon in form of a forcefield deflecting the attacks back at the Tyrannomon but it was soon going to wear down.

"Come on Henry!" Takato ordered his friend "Scorpionmon can't last long forever we've gotta help him!"

"Right!" Henry shouted he and Takato choose their cards and swiped it threw their D-Archs "Digi-Modify!" the two shouted "**Digivoultion Activate!**"

Both Takato's D-arch and Henry's D-Arch shown the words DIGIVOLUTION and then both Guilmon and Terriermon began their Digivolving process.

"Guilmon, Digivolve too..." Guilmon began

"Terriermon Digivolve too..." Terriermon began.

The two completed Digivolving "**Growlmon!**" "**Gargomon!**"

In Guilmon's place was a big red dinosaur almost identical to the Tyrannomon only he still had a white chest and stomach, not to mention he also had black rings on his arms and legs with glowing red lights. He also had white hair on his head.

Gargomon on the other hand looked like an over grown white rabbit with green ears and gatling guns for hands and he was also wearing pants.

"Come on Growlmon let's give Scorpionmon a hand!" Gargomon shouted he storms up to the Tyrannomon as they continued to attack Scorpionmon with their breathe only to have the Digi-Modification on Scorpionmon reflecting it back at them "Hey you big Red lizard!"

One Tyrannomon stops turning to see him and he smiles "Gotcha, **Gargo Laser!**"

He fires green gatling gun like lasers at the Tyrannomon that stopped and it stumbles at the attack. Growlmon charges another Tyrannomon "**Pyro Blaster!**"

He roars out with fury and blasts out with a fire attack. The attack hits another Tyrannomon. The Tyrannomon stumbles and the others seemingly stop as Scorpionmon whips out his tail again in a circle taking the rest of the Tyrannomon out he sees the first one that tried to attack him "**Laser Claws!**"

He closes his pinchers then releases the attack at it. The Tyrannomon is sent flying backwards but it gets back up and six charge the Digimon they strike out at the Tyrannomon. While this was going on Rarity spots Rika and Renamon with Renamon jumping up at one of the Tyrannomon "**Diamond Storm!**" she shouted

She unleashes her attack upon the Tyrannomon expecting it to hit which it did. Rika turns to Rarity "What is it Rarity?" She asks.

"Aren't you going to Digivolve too?" Rarity asked "They could use you."

"If only Renamon could" Rika explained to Rarity she looks at her feet in embarrassment and anger "All of the boys can Digivolve but Renamon and I just don't have that power yet...What makes them different?"

She then watches as Renamon completes her attack once more and this time gets an unexpected results. She then watches as three Tyrannomon gather around Scorpionmon, Growlmon and Gargomon whom fight back to defend the ponies in Ponyville.

The Tyrannomon raises their mouths "**Blaze Blast!**" they shouted.

They unleash their attack but this time Scorpionmon, Growlmon and Gargomon brace themselves and because of this were only minorly injured.

Rika then sees the error and turns to Takuma "Takuma!"

"Rika?" he asks her "What is it?"

"I need your opinion on this," she said.

Takuma turns to her as she explains "Get Scorpionmon to use Tail Stinger and whirl it around, then let's see what I've seen."

"Got it" Takuma said he turns "Scorpionmon!"

"I've heard it!" Scorpionmon shouts he extends his stinger "**Tail Stinger!**"

Seeing the huge tail Spike nearly faintedas Twilight turns to him "You have every right to be afraid of that! He could've used it on your when you went rouge but didn't due to Takuma telling him you weren't a Digimon."

Scorpionmon unleashes his tail around in a circle catching all of the Tyrannomon off guard and Takuma this time notices that six out of three were fakes.

"Now did you see what I saw?" Rika asked him.

"I did" Takuma said to her he then explains the situation to Takato and Henry "Six of the the nine Tyrannomon are fakes, there are three real ones."

"Which will explain why I only felt three Blaze Blasts when all nine tried to attack me the first time with it" Scorpionmon said.

"Exactly" Henry said.

"So this is our opponent's game" Takato said "Using three main real Tyrannomon then making copies of them."

"But how do we find the real ones?" Gargomon asks "Blast them all?"

"We sort of already done that and for some odd reason when we struck the copies it was treated as the real deal" Takuma admitted with Rika nodding then she looks at Takuma "Wait a moment if Goldmon could sense Renamon coming with her Speed highered and he detected Wizardmon when he was invisible I bet Scorpionmon can locate the real one."

"It's worth a try" Takuma said he nodded "Alright! Scorpionmon, it's time to find the real deals!"

"You got it!" Scorpionmon said.

Growlmon just growls smiling "Let's do it."

"Closing our eyes sounds silly" Gargomon said "But we can defeat these three Tyrannomon good eye Rika!"

Rarity turned to Rika as Rika looks a bit saddened that Renamon couldn't Digivoulve as she speaks to Rika "In time I'm sure you and Renamon will Digivolve but right now you just helped your friends! You spotted this situation first."

"And thanks to you Rika" Takuma said "We know that there are only three real threats."

Rika nods "Thanks Rarity and Takuma."

Takuma watches as all three of their Champion Level Digimon Partners close their eyes to focus on the real Tyrannomons.

"There's one" Scorpionmon mutters focusing in on one that was in front of them.

"There's the second one" Gargomon said focusing in on a second one in the left side.

"And there's the third" Growlmon spoke.

"NOW!" Takuma, Takato, and Henry shouted.

"Our pleasure!" Scorpionmon shouted "**Claw Laser!**"

He shoots out his attack at the first Tyrannomon.

"**Gargo Laser!**" Gargomon shouted unleashing his attack on the second one.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouted unleashing his attack at the third one.

The three attacks hit home and all three Tyrannomon then burst into data particles which were then absorbed by the victorious Digimon. Without the real Tyrannomon the copies vanished for good as well.

"Way to go guys!" Takuma shouted.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, along with Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were the only four ponies minus Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and the two Princesses were the only ponies to be brave enough to watch the fight.

"Ha!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she clapped Fluttershy's hoof "No one messes with those Tamers or their Digimon Partners! Those Tyrannomon were asking for it! Just wish you wouldn't have held me back so I could've kicked some butt too!"

"Uh, they might've eaten you" Fluttershy said.

"Oh please!" Rainbow Dash said waving her hoof then she smiles "Of course it's always good to have all the action be resolved by Takuma and his friends."

Fluttershy just smiled as Calumon was on her back then she spoke out "Yaaaa! Go Takuma!" she didn't know why she just said that but she was now enjoying the moment now that the threat to Ponyville had been stopped by one human she liked as a friend or as she thought about it was it a lot more than just a friend? She didn't know all she cared as Takuma and his new friends saved Ponyville again.

Now that the threat was over all ponies in Ponyville crowded around the four Tamers and their Digimon. Now they knew that if anything were to attack them they had some people ready to defend them. Before the four Tamers could react all of the Ponies shouted "THANK YOU!"

Four brought out party blowers then without warning Pinkie Pie pulls each of the four Tamers out with groups of four ponies holding the four tamers. Four held Takuma, four held Takato, Four held Henry and four held Rika and she had to wonder why it had to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders that were holding her with their teacher Cheerilee being the fourth one in their group. Pinkie then began to sing as the sixteen ponies threw the four humans into the air "These four Tamers are the bestest heroes for us, for us." There the cutest bestest Tamers around around. I bet if we hold a special super fun party, party they'll enjoy their time here and continue helping us!

As she sang this last part Takuma couldn't help but shout "PINKIE!"

Bad move on Takuma's part because on this fourth time up, Takato, Rika, Henry, and Takuma were in mid air stopping and watched as the ponies backed away.

"Not good" Takuma said as the four go crashing back first into the ground.

"You could've caught us Renamon" Rika mutters in a daze.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walk over with Twilight with them looking at the Four Tamers "You four alright?"

"We will be when our bones knit" Takato mutters.

"Could've been worse" Gargomon pointed out "You could've been much more higher than that.

The ponies all crowded around the four humans and their Digimon Partners. Takuma had never seen all ponies actually smiling and cheering at least his name. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had decided to announce it with Celestia being the one to speak "Citizens of Ponyville, it looks like you have four heroes here, heroes that will save you from more monstrous attacks!" She pauses looiking at the eight "I do hope they continue to save you all from the Wild One's that may attack this place."

The ponies nod even bowing before the Royal Princesses as Luna speaks "We all ask of you not to get yourselves into trouble, our human friends here will do the best they can to detect the fog, the reason why they weren't on top of it was because we were talking to them. Rest assured this won't happen again."

Chuckles were heard and all ponies, Digimon, and humans turn to see the Great and Powerful Trixie's face in the sky she appears to look down from the sky using the clouds to project her image "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" She warns "Do you really think they can save this place? Ha, what a joke, this has only begun!" The Great and Powerful Trixie makes sure to eye on Twilight Sparkle "Until the day I successfully complete my revenge on you Twilight, I shall continue to attack this place!"

"Enough of this Trixie" Princess Celestia snaps out at her "Who are you working for?"

The Great and Powerful Trixie uses the cloud to refocus her image upon Celestia "Ha, you are smart to ask that, but it is true that the Great and Powerful Trixie has a boss, but I can't tell you."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash demands with Applejack grabbing onto her tail "Just wait till I get my hooves on you!"

The Great and Powerful Trixie smiles at the Tamers and their Digimon "How long do you actually think you can last against me and my boss's plan."

"Who is your boss!" Takato demanded.

"Oh a little human boy wants to know the Great and Powerful Trixie's boss?" Trixie demands "Well I can't tell you right now because my master wishes to remain unanimous! Ha, heck he hasn't even told me his own name yet only that he's convinced me to work for him! All he's allowed me to tell you is that he is a Digimon! Heck he also tells me to tell you this now...You don't know what he has in store for you all!"

With this the Great and Powerful Trixie seems to vanish leaving Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to turn to Takuma "Well what do you know, you were right, it is a Digimon behind this."

She looks at Takuma "But who could the Digimon?"

"Who knows" Takuma said "The boss Digimon is always a mystery, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." He turns to Takato, Henry, and Rika "Although I do know that Scorpionmon and I won't be able to stop Trixie or her boss alone, I'll need your help."

"Of course" Was the response.

"Thanks" Takuma said he turns to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna whom are getting ready to leave.

Princess Celestia turns to Takuma, Takato, Rika, and Henry "Thanks kids you are doing Equestria a favor, and for that I thank you for your bravery, Luna and I will do what we can to stop Trixie."

"Can't we do anything your highness?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she and her friends joined the Tamers and their Digimon whom were still Digivolved.

Princess Celestia answers "Keep on supporting the four Tamers, if things are going to get worse then we'll have to be ready. All they need is your support! The Elements of Harmony won't do us good not unless we can find out who the big boss Digimon is."

"Right" Twilight Sparkle said she and her friends nod with the Tamers actually saluting the two Princesses.

The two Princesses leave to find answers but before Princess Celestia gets on the chariot she turns to Takuma, Henry, Rika and Takato along with their Digimon "One more thing, Takuma, you know the thing I do with Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"The Friendship Reports?" Takuma asks.

Princess Celestia nods "I would love to listen to your human's Friendship Reports too. Remember you don't have to send them to me every day but only when the situation calls for it."

Takuma actually likes the idea and he turns "You got it Princess Celestia!"

Princess Celestia gets on her chariot smiling "I look forward listening to your adventures and friendship towards your new friends!"

With those words said the two Princesses are off back to Canterlot.

"So those were the Princesses of this place?" Takato said to Takuma "They seem very cheerful and when danger strikes they know that it can't be good."

Takuma nods "Thanks guys, but we have to do our best to stop her."

"Which we will" Scorpionmon said.

The ponies cheering soon over came this. They had new hope in the four humans and their Digimon Partners. Takuma turns to Twilight and Rika "Twilight, please show Rika what we've put down in the library to look for Digimon, Takato, Henry, and I have to get our Digimon back to normal."

"Oh-no" Scorpionmon mutters as he catches Takuma winking at Rainbow Dash whom winks back then spoke "That's right Scorpionmon! Back to intense training with three of your friends!" She and Takuma lead the three humans and their Digimon to the cave shouting "Let's move it!"

The Tamers, Rainbow Dash and their Digimon left to the caves. Takuma notices that Fluttershy was coming along as well. He smiles as she follows them.

**End of Chapter**

** The two Princesses have met the Tamers and Yamaki and have learned about an important clue! And that is the Great and Powerful Trixie is truly an enemy, but which Digimon is her boss? That is to remain secret until many more chapters to become! Next chapter...Chapter 8: Renamon Digivolves! Rika's Friendship Report.**


	9. Chapter 8: Renamon Digivolves!

Chapter 8: Renamon Digivolves! Rika's Friendship Report.

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was a great time in Ponyville because every single Pony had been congratulating the Tamers for their victory saving them from three Tyrannomon. Even despite the fact The Great and Powerful Trixie had warned of more attacks to come, right now they felt pretty safe with the Tamers being able to stop the attacks. Now Rika was walking back inside Twilight Sparkle's library to have a look on what Takuma had set up. Rarity walked alongside her wondering what the set up looked like as well. Now the boys on the other hand with their Digimon still Digivolved into their Champion State.

Takato turns to Takuma "So what is this thing that helped Scorpionmon out the first time Goldmon became Scorpionmon?"

Takuma turns looking at Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash helped the first time."

"And I'm going to help again!" Rainbow Dash said "Just as soon as we get to that cave!"

"Which is only a few more feet away" Henry admitted.

Fluttershy flew behind the three Digimon "I-I-I-I'd love to thank you for your good efforts in saving us."

"You're welcome FlutterShymon" Growlmon spoke "We're happy to save you Little Ponymon."

"Yeah!" Gargomon shouted "Whenever that big boss Digimon the Lame and Powerless Trixie is following orders from we'll beat him!"

Scorpionmon pauses before speaking out "Think about what you just said Gargomon. Takuma may have a point, this Digimon that Trixie is serving would have to be a very strong one...My good guess is it'll have to be a Mega."

"Why say that?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Because only Mega Levels will want to be kept in secret" Takuma answers "That is until the right moment."

"Name one time that happened in the show" Rainbow Dash said.

"Countless times" all three Tamers said with Henry counting them off "Well there was VenomMyotismon, there were the Dark Masters, then in the Second Season 02, there was Daemon, oh and then MaloMyotismon turned out to be the last one. All were Megas that didn't show up till the end of the seasons. Takuma might be onto something there."

"Which means" Takuma said "We'll have to be ready for anything...No telling what is on a Mega Level Digimon's mind."

They get to the cave where Guilmon was hiding.

"Alright now" Rainbow Dash said getting into her coaching mode which caused Scorpionmon to sigh "Oh great..."

Rainbow Dash flies in the air "As I've told Scorpionmon, you Tamers need to think of what Digivolveing is. It's energy right?"

"Right" Takato and Henry said.

Rainbow Dash nods "Exactly! Now every pony and you Tamers know that the best way to deal with this energy is that to simply work it off."

"Uh-oh" Henry spoke as Takato nodded "I think I know where this is going on."

Rainbow Dash turns "It worked for Scorpionmon so if it worked for him! It'll work for you! Now let the training commence!" With this she blew her whistle like a coach.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

While the boys were both gone training with Rainbow Dash, Rika had or were about to enter the Library when Rika did decide that she and Renamon needed to be in Rarity's house. The White Unicorn was with her sister Sweetie Belle. Seeing Rika Sweetie Belle rushes forward.

"Hey Rika, nice win today!" she said.

This didn't bode well with Rika "Thanks for those kind words Sweetie Belle but Renamon and I didn't get any win."

Rarity was listening into this and stops working on a dress she was making for another pony. She uses her magic to take off her glasses she used to make them "Darling, what are you talking about? The win was totally your plan, you saw the error and got Takuma to help you."

"But Renamon didn't strike a blow to the Tyrannomon in other words she didn't get any experience."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle watched as Renamon watched Rika silently not speaking a word.

Rika then huffed "And once more Renamon, you and I are still in the dust! Takuma only had Goldmon for at least two days before he and Goldmon succeeded in Digivolving. Henry and Terriermon got the ability on the very first day they met, and not to mention Takato of any Tamer got his! Renamon and I are the only ones that don't have that ability yet."

Sweetie Belle looks at her "So you and Renamon are feeling what Scootaloo, Applebloom and I that makes us almost sisters!"

Rika looks at the smaller Unicorn Filly and huffs "I just don't get it, Renamon and I have met that first day and from that day I thought it would be easy to Digivolve her, we've had far more battles then the boys did and yet for some odd reason they have the power to Digivolve. Of anything I would think experience counts towards Digivolving."

"Rika" Rarity speaks out towards her "I've noticed something different between the boys their Digimon and you towards Renamon."

Rika listens "What you saw the difference?"

Rarity nods "The boys have a different way of dealing with their Digimon partners. Takato looks as his as a pet hensing why he calls Guilmon boy, Henry looks to Terriermon as a brother, and Takuma, well sense he is raised by Twilight Sparkle looks to Goldmon as a friend. But you..."

Rika looks at Rarity as she continues "But you and Renamon are different. I mean you don't think I notice how badly you treat Renamon."

"It's my way of doing things!" Rika spoke "It is my belief that the tougher you are the more you can accomplish things! Renamon and I have to be tough!"

Sweetie Belle spoke "But Rika...Perhaps you could try a different way of approach, perhaps you doing this experience way isn't the thing that works. Trust me my friends and I have tried countless attempts to get our Cutie Marks."

Rika sighs "This isn't right for Renamon and I to be dead last. I know we are strong, just why can't she Digivolve?"

"Rika..." Renamon spoke silently.

Rika turns "Power and experience is one thing, I was perfectly okay with knowing Terriermon could Digivolve well partly, but when Guilmon first Digivolved I knew Renamon and I were doing something wrong but we should've been first!" She makes her fist "And now Takuma and Goldmon did and how could Takuma had beaten me?"

"Uh Darling" Rarity spoke to her "Takuma was defending himself and Goldmon, they didn't want to fight, and besides that battling in real life is different than the Card Game."

"So he defeated you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rika turned to her huffing "Not in the Card Game, but in real life yes."

Renamon turned "It was my fault for that defeat Rika."

"You bet it was!" Rika told her.

"Calm down Rika" Rarity advised "See this is exactly what I mean by you are being too hard on her. Perhaps if you take a friendlier approach to her."

"Renamon and I are partners" Rika told Rarity "If she can't Digivolve it makes me look bad."

The three are silent with Rika becoming real mad but chilling off. Later on that night the boys would return within three hours. Goldmon was at Takuma's side and the other boys have went home. Leaving him to deal with many other ponies.

"There is our Takuma!" one shouted.

"And his Digimon partner!" another shouted.

"Hey ladies" Goldmon spoke waving around with his tail as it was the only thing he could wave with well he could wave with his pinchers he just didn't think about it "The name's Goldmon!"

"You look warn out!" another pony spoke.

"Yeah well that's what I always get from Rainbow Dash's training.

A Gray Pegasus Pony with flies down to them" Way to go Takuma" she spoke "You and Goldmon are heroes."

She accidentally flies back not watching where she is going and accidentally flies into three flower post knocking them down onto Goldmon's head.

"Ouch!" the Digimon spoke rubbing his head, back and tail where the flower pots hit him "Those are worse then that emerald."

"Whoops! My bad!" the gray Pegasus pony spoke as another Pony looks at her for knocking her flower pots off the window seal.

Takuma and Goldmon make there way to library as Goldmon asked "Who was that gray Pegasus?"

"That was Derpy Hooves" Takuma answers as they enter the library he looks at Twilight Sparkle "So did Rika see what was in here?"

"She did" Spike answers "Wasn't too happy of the telescope set up but Twilight and I explained to her that it was all we could do. Only then was she satisfied, you sure you want her as a friend?"

Twilight Sparkle nudges him as he asks "What? You didn't see how she treated Renamon! She treated her as if Renamon failed her. I can say Takato, and Henry will become good friends."

Twilight Sparkle looks at the Baby Dragon then speaks out "I'm sure Rika will lighten up Spike, I'm just glad she said something NICE to the Princesses. Oh boy I shutter to think what Celestia would've done if Rika wasn't so polite."

Takuma looks at them "I know she and I had a rough start but without her it would've taken me some time to figure that out by then the battle could've had a different meaning."

Twilight Sparkle walks over to Takuma nudging him the closest she could get to hugging him well she did that too "Takuma you may not be a pony on the outside but your heart is one of us, well more importantly me, listen to your heart and I'm sure you will have good strategies."

"I learned from the best" Takuma joked patting Twilight Sparkle's head "Which would also somehow mean my cards have something to deal with magic."

Goldmon was silent as Spike turned to him "So how was training with Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey, I got off easy sense I Digivolved first" Goldmon spoke "I had about an hours worth of training but it was tiring! Ha, you should've seen little Terriermon. Ha, as Gargomon he was bragging how could this training she was giving us would be effective! Ha, sadly for him he got the meaning of it. By the time he turned into Terriermon, he was litterlly ready to pass out! Luckily Fluttershy was with us."

"Good old Fluttershy always ready to help creatures" Twilight Sparkle shouted she then remembered something "Hey now that Goldmon and possibly every Digimon is known shouldn't you take the next step in patrolling?"

"That's not a bad idea" Takuma admits to her "I'll see what the others decide after all we Tamers just like you ponies need to stick together, no telling what this Digimon Boss of Trixie's is up too."

Twilight Sparkle just nods as her adopted son gets ready for bed.

The next morning Takuma is woken up by Goldmon.

"Goldmon what is it?" he asks.

Goldmon answers "Digimon Single!" spotted it threw the telescope.

Takuma gets up "Then let's go!"

Takuma and Goldmon hurry out the door careful of not waking Twilight Sparkle or Spike. He is truly careful in opening the door and closing it.

Once out he is joined by Takato and Henry with their Digimon.

"What way to start the morning" Takato mutters.

"You're telling me" Takuma said "Now I guess I should've checked where this field is coming from but Goldmon?"

Goldmon answers as it "At the schoolyard."

"At THE schoolyard?" Takuma asks "Out of all places why that place?"

"Luckily there won't be little fillies this early" Terriermon said.

"Or we so hope" Henry admits.

The three boys are racing towards the field unaware that Rika and Renamon had also detected the single. As she ran Rika couldn't help but think to herself _Time for Renamon and I to defeat this Digimon all by ourselves, that should allow us to Digivolve!_

"Come on Renamon!" Rika orders.

"I'm right behind you" Renamon replies as they get to the fog first getting inside it and spots the Digimon first she watches as the Digimon emerging was a big blue dinosaur with feathers on his head almost like a Native American.

Renamon scans it and Rika reads the information "Allomon, an Armor Level Dino Type. Let's see if his attack Dino Burst has any real bite to it."

Rika looks at Renamon "Walk all over him!"

"With pleasure!" Renamon responds she does a couple of flips striking Allomon whom only growled, Renamon gets back ready for more. She jumps put Allomon uses his tail on her after speaking out "My turn!" causing her to give out a "Ack!"

"Renamon!" Rika shouts as Renamon is smacked real hard and lands on the road behind Rika whom gets ready for another round "Time to fight!" she takes out a card " Digi Modify!" she lets it read threw "Agumon's Frozen Wind Activate!"

Renamon gets the Digi-Modifcation "You look a little overheated" she declares as she jumps up "How about a nice cool breeze! **Frozen Wind!**"

She unleashes it from her hand but Allomon snarls then breathes out fire" **Dino Burst!**"

The two attacks collide and seemed to be even causing Rika to ask "What are you doing? This isn't a silly little game!"

"He's strong!" Renamon shouts.

"Time for a little desert! Fox Parfait" Allomon declares and with this said his attack over powers Renamon causing her to go slamming into a tree slumping down.

Allomon walks over to Renamon whom is taken down. Rika then orders "Come on get up! If you could Digivolve you could beat him!"

Allomon opens his mouth when Goldmon shouts "**Venom Spray!**"

Allomon hears this taking the attack right in his eyes he stumbles back a bit trying to rub the venom out of his eyes allowing Guilmon to unleash his attack "**Pyro Sphere!**"

"**Terrier Tornado!**" Terriermon shouted.

The attacks wipe Allomon off his feet. Rika just frowns as Takuma, Takato and Henry run up.

"I knew it had to had been her" Henry spoke with Takuma nodding while Takato just looked lost.

"This Digimon is mine, why don't you wantabees except for Takuma, fine somewhere else to play with."

Takuma's eyes narrowed hearing Rika's stubbornness again as Takato asked "Wantabees?"

"You don't have to be so nasty?" Henry told her "And why are you so interested in making your Digimon fight?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record" Rika points out which Takuma sighs shaking his head she would never understand friendship as she went on ahead to power up Renamon again "Digi-Modify, **Hyper Shift Activate!**"

Even Renamon had to speak out cruelty "With the exception of Goldmon, You two shouldn't be here, stay out of my way!"

"What?" Guilmon and Terriermon asked with Goldmon wanting to slap some sense into her.

Renamon just walks towards Allomon whom attacks using Dino Burst but this time due to the other Digi-Modifcation. She raises her hand to counter his Dino Burst "**Frozen Wind!**"

For a while just like before the attacks met and held but Renamon spoke "I think you need a cold shower!"

The attack she was using completely stops Allomon's Dino Burst and over powers him as he lets out "This is impossible, I've always hated the ice age!"

"Now don't move, Good boy" Renamon taunted jumping into the air "Bye Handsome! **Diamond Storm!**"

She completes her own attack and shatters him absorbing the data.

She was about to go "Renamon, let's go."

"Hey can't we just talk?" Takato demands.

She was about to reply when Takuma speaks up "Don't even think about it Rika, I know what you are going to say. Don't ever say that to me again."

She hears this and both she and Renamon turn towards him as he speaks his mind "Rika, I've met lots of stubborn ponies, mostly Applejack and Rainbow Dash can be stubborn but at least they don't act too stubborn as you."

Rika pauses "You don't understand my situation, I must get stronger to Digivolve Renamon!"

Henry sighs "Come on Takuma, let her go."

Takuma shakes his head "You guys walk ahead, I'll catch up later."

Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Henry went ahead leaving Rika, Renamon, with Takuma and Goldmon. Rika turns "Now what do you want?" she asks.

Takuma looks at her "Nothing but to speak my mind, there will be stronger Digimon coming that's a given."

"Then I'll be the one to take them out" Rika told him.

Takuma shakes his head "It's not my place to tell you how to raise Renamon, but I do know that power isn't everything, not without the usage of friendship."

Rika pauses as Takuma turns with Goldmon agreeing "That's right! Power isn't everything, one day you two will bite off more than you two can chew...Not a good thing."

Rika was about to speak up but Takuma begins to walk away "Power is a two ranged weapon, Friendship is what will carry you further than isolating yourself from anyone. If anyone learned what you haven't it is Twilight Sparkle herself. I remember she wasn't all like the unicorn you see now. All she cared about was her studies with Celestia and making sure Princess Celestia was safe and raising me along with Spike. Almost like your position now." he walks away as he closes his eyes as if knowing she wouldn't get the message, he then opens them giving her one last look in his eye "You might ignore this Rika, but I do hope for once, you listen. Otherwise I see you failing even bigger in life. Feeling more worse than you really are."

She was about to speak up when Takuma vanishes from sight at her thoughts _How does he know this much about Friendship?_

Goldmon looks at Renamon and Rika "Takuma's right you know."

He too walks off leaving the two behind.

Later that night at Rarity's place she was still thinking of what Takuma had warned her about.

She sighs muttering "What does Takuma know that I don't? Was he trying to give me tips?"

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were listening into the conversion between her and Renamon.

Renamon sighs the response "I'm not sure exactly what Takuma was trying to do ether, but I think he was trying to help us."

Rarity couldn't help but speak up "Darling, it's not any pony's place nor Takuma's place to tell you what to do, now I know he wasn't trying to do it, he was trying to help you two out. Sweetie Belle and I aren't the only ones that notice how hard you treat Renamon. Takuma notices it too, and so do Henry and Takato, but they aren't as experienced to give you helpful device as Takuma does."

Rika tries to ignore Rarity but fines it impossible to do completely "How can he be right?" Rika asked the unicorn "How can Friendship be the key to defeating an enemy like this Digimon Boss of Trixie's?"

Rarity just shakes her head "Like I said, that is one question neither Takuma nor I can truly answer to help you. All he and any pony can do is give you tips. I ask that you listen to Takuma's advise and mine as well but you are free to do whatever you'd like."

Rika and Renamon turn to the Unicorn, the white Unicorn was more than a mother than the one she normally had. However Rika then remembered the situation at hand as Rarity walks off to continue working.

"Rika..." Renamon spoke as the two were now alone.

"Friendship can help me out?" Rika demanded "How is that going to save us? Power is all we need and to do this I need to be tough."

Renamon is just quiet.

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

It is night once more as Takato and Henry turned to Takuma. Henry looks at Takuma "What? You want Rika to go try her luck against a Champion Level Wild One?"

"It's not that I'd like to wish a defeat upon any pony or any human" Takuma told him "Rika's problem is that she doesn't understand Friendship. Just one battle alone might make her understand it."

"But it's too risky" Takato told him "I mean I know from experience that I almost lost Guilmon to Devidramon. And you've said Goldmon almost was defeated by Footballmon."

Takuma nods "I know, but she needs to know what Friendship is, it's the only way she's going to lighten up and be friendlier towards us and hopefully a lot less stubborn."

"She seems to respect you Takumamon" Guilmon said "Come to think of it both Renamon and Rikamon seem to respect you."

"Perhaps it was the defeat he gave her" Terriermon said.

"Or perhaps it's how Takuma has something she doesn't" Henry said he turns to Takuma "And you're right, that thing she doesn't have is friendship."

Takato reluctantly agrees "Alright, alright, if it attempts to make her realize what Friendship is, it is the only thing that may make her realize it, I just hope you're right on this one Takuma."

"I hope so too" Takuma admits "But it is the only way I can think of besides maybe she does need some time to figure things out alone. I know Friendship is the key in stopping Trixie and her unknown boss. I mean it's worked in the pass. Look to what the Elements of Harmony did."

"Elements of Harmony?" Terriermon asked "What's that?"

"I've been wondering that too" Goldmon admits.

Takuma answered "They are these Magical Items that lie in Equestria. They are based off six key Elements now I'll say them and I'll let you guess what they represent together as a hole,"

"Okay" was the response.

Takuma then spoke out "The six items that make up the Elements of Harmony are Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty and Magic."

Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon thought about it "Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty and Magic..."

Goldmon and Henry get it and Henry answers it "I get it! The Elements of Harmony represent the Elements of Friendship."

"Exactly" Takuma said "This is how I know if we bind ourselves together, Friendship is how we are going to save Equestria from Trixie and her boss. We just need Rika to understand it's meaning and hope she changes her ways a bit."

The boys were now united in this theory, the next time there was a Digimon attack sense Rika shoved them all off well minus Takuma and Goldmon, then she will get her wish.

Takato then turns to Takuma "I suppose you wouldn't know who has the Elements of Harmony now? We could use their assitance."

Takuma just grins "Oh I know the wielders of the Elements of Harmony here but why should I spoil telling it if Rika isn't with us?"

"Good point" Goldmon said.

"DOES SHE HAVE TO BE WITH US?" Terriermon demanded "She and Renamon are jerks."

"After tonight if one Digimon attacks" Takuma said to Terriermon "If Rika finally realizes the power of Friendship-"

"How will you know if she knows it?" Takato asks.

Takuma answers "Let's just say, I'm sure Princess Celestia would love to here it from Rika threw a Friendship Report."

"I've been meaning to ask you" Henry said to Takuma "What is this Friendship Report?"

"And does it have to be two pages long?" Takato asked "Because I can't even write one full page."

Takuma just laughs the three were going to be good friends and he answers them "A Friendship Report is basically a letter to Princess Celestia."

"A letter?" Takato and Henry ask.

Takuma nods understandingly "Yes, one of Twilight Sparkle's assignments were to write reports to Princess Celestia about her findings on Friendship. One week happened by and she didn't causing her to panic and go absolutely crazy about it."

"How crazy?" Terriermon asked "As in the Rika type of Crazy?"

Henry shot Terriermon a look "Momentime Henry! Just kidding!"

Takuma answers "No worse, as in putting the whole town of Ponyville in a love spell by accident crazy." he then pauses then continues "Anyway after this Princess Celestia told her that she didn't need a Friendship Report everyday, and in fact changed it to that now Twilight's friends can all give her Friendship Reports. Just like Twilight Sparkle and her friends they are only letters with a meaning of Friendship. And they don't have to be that long."

"Good" Takato said "I was expecting at least a full page and just how do we mail them?"

Takuma smiles "Even though we humans can write, we have someone that will write for us, Spike, and he sends the letters to Princess Celestia himself right away."

"Oh" Henry said.

Takuma nods "If it works Rika will come by to the Library earlier and ask Spike to write the Friendship Report and send it to Celestia. That will confirm if she knows about the power of Friendship."

"Alright then" Takato said "Were with you on this."

It is still night and Rika is still not sure of Takuma's words first it was his words and then it was Rarity's words, both seem to know as if they knew what was missing.

"Power and strength is all we need" Rika said.

She was still thinking on this when Renamon appeared "A Wild One is emerging!"

Rika turns "Well then let's go!"

At the entrance of the Everfree Forest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in their clubhouse. Scootaloo the ring leader had called Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in it.

"Alright girls!" Scootaloo shouts "I've finally thought of what the three of us can do to gain our Cutie Marks!"

"What is it?" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo answers "We help the Tamers out by becoming the Cutie Mark Crusader Wild One Locators!"

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Come again?" Applebloom asks.

Scootaloo looks at her two friends "Oh come girls! We should totally help Takuma and the Tamers by locating the fog for them!"

"But Scootaloo!" Applebloom began "Didn't our encounter with Shellmon teach you anything? Digimon known as Wild Ones will attack us!"

Scootaloo turns "Oh I know that! But we won't let the Wild One know we are there! Besides aren't we the Cutie Mark Crusaders? We are supposed to do whatever it takes to get our Cutie Marks! Come on it would make us almost heroes!"

"She's right" Sweetie Belle tells Applebloom "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders and we'll never stop our journey and we'll do anything."

Applebloom nods "Well alright, then you all gotta point! Let's do it!"

Unknown to them Rika whizzes by the club house and she hears this "You girls really will do anything!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders look outside to see Rika.

"Hey Rika!" Scootaloo shouts "What are you doing here?"

Rika answers as she spoke "What's up with the Spider Web?"

Sweetie Belle sees it "IT WASN'T THERE A MOMENT AGO!"

"Rika! Cutie Mark Crusaders! down!" Renamon's voice shouts.

Renamon comes down saving the four just in time as some of the webs nearly got them.

Just as Renamon lands the Wild One emerges to be a giant spider "You four alright?"

"Yeah I believe were fine" Rika said.

"What is that?" Applebloom asked pointing to a spider crawling on the web.

The spider then spoke "Perfect! I was just thinking what I'd want for dinner and was told to catch for dinner!"

"Eat dirt!" Renamon told her which the spider responds "OH! Spicy too!"

Rika finally answers as Renamon looks at the Digimon glancing at her D-arch "Dokugumon-Whoa! Champion Level! Finally a worthy opponent! With her Poison Thread attack, this Spider is as ugly as she is deadly."

"Then I better step on her!" Renamon shouts jumping up towards the Wild One.

Rika then turns to the three Cutie Mark Crusaders "Girls! If you want to live! Get behind me now!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders do as they are told scurrying behind Rika's legs still eager to watch the battle.

Once close Renamon shouts "**Diamond Storm!**"

She unleashes the attack but Dokugumon turns away "**Poison Thread!**"

The thread wraps around the diamonds stopping them, the spider turns "**Venom Blast!**"

She unleashes a blast from her mouth all over Renamon whom takes it and gets stuck in the web. Renamon looks up muttering "_Okay, that was worse that getting Goldmon's Venom Spray in my eyes."_

"Renamon!" Rika shouted she then burst into a run "Don't give up!"

"Rika!" Renamon shouts "Get the Cutie Mark Crusaders and yourself out of here!"

Rika stops but before she could run Dokugumon turns aiming her abdomen "**Poison Thread!**"

Rika is encased in it as if she were caught in a net.

"Rika!" the three Cutie Mark Crusaders shout.

"Come on girls!" Applebloom shouts "We've gotta get Takuma!"

However they wouldn't get the time as they were nearly caught in the same attack but somehow ducking made it miss.

Rika then thinks to herself _Takuma! Out of anyone that knows the danger of these Ponies where are you?_

She then catches herself thinking this "NO!" she shouts "I can't always rely on him!"

Seeing there was no escape from Rika or the Cutie Mark Crusaders Dokugumon comes down at Rika jaws opened.

For once Rika was showing some fear, even when caught she was shaking finally as the spider came at her she screams.

Renamon calls out some of her strength "**Diamond Storm!**"

The Spider hears this and avoids it but it was what Renamon wanted. The sharp Diamonds free Rika from the net hold and Rika just watches then asks "Renamon! You just saved my Life!"

"Think again cupcake!" Rika shouts she grabs hold of her card slipping it threw "Digi-Modify!" she lets it read threw "**Snimon's Twin Sickles Activate!**"

With this Renamon gains two Scythes which were replaced as her hands "Time to cut loose!" she shouts freeing herself.

"Hugh?" Dokugumon asks as Renamon jumps "**Twin Sickles!**"

She unleashes the two attacks and they hit Dokugumon seemingly to injure the spider but it wasn't enough as Dokugumon charges in "It's my turn!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watch then cover their eyes as the spider bites Renamon threw the stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Rika demanded.

"With pleasure" The Digimon shouts then throws Renamon to the side.

"Rika...Run!" Renamon orders weakly.

However just like before Dokugumon doesn't give her time to respond "**Venom Blast!**"

Rika braces for it but Renamon takes the attack for her "NO!" Rika shouts then she asks "Oh, Renamon why'd you do it?"

"Because you are my partner" Renamon said finally understanding what Takuma and Goldmon had been trying to tell the two of them.

Renamon collapses and Rika catches her "I'm so sorry Renamon!" she says holding Renamon.

While she is holding Renamon Calumon appears looking sad "Game over?"

"Rika" Renamon tells her "Get away while you can, take the other fillies with you!"

"Oh, Renamon" Rika begs "Please don't leave me."

"I have too" Renamon begs "Please just go!" she closes her eyes.

"Wait" Rika shouts "You can't!" she then shouts "RENAMON!"

Rika's D-Arch begins to glow white. The light expands causing Rika to look back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling as well. The bright light was only seen by Twilight Sparkle and Takuma.

"Could this be?" Twilight Sparkle asks Takuma and he nods "There is no question about it, they've finally unlocked Digivolvtion by means of not power alone..."

Twilight Sparkle just smiles at her adopted son she had taught him and raised him well.

Back at the scene Rika's D-Arch gains the words "DIGIVOLUTION"

"Renamon...Digivolve too!" Renamon begins then she ends it by shouting "**Kyubbimon!**"

In Renamon's place now was a yellow nine tailed fox with a red scarf on her and several yin-yang symbols on her.

"You did it!" Rika told her "You Digivolved but how did you?"

"I didn't" Kyubbimon told her "You did it."

"Game time!" Calumon spoke.

She then walks over towards the spider whom turns "**Poison Thread!**"

"Payback time!" Kyubbimon tells her she raises her tails even spreading them "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

The tails lite up with blue fire and was shot out towards Dokugumon's attack. The Fire strikes burning the attack and the web but before the attack could hit her Dokugumon speaks "Not so fast! Point shot!"

She lunges towards Kyubbimon whom is ready for it "**Dragon Wheel!**"

She completes her attack by spinning shooting out a blue fire Dragon which engulfs the Spider and destroys her and Kyubbimon absorbs the data.

"SHE DID IT!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shout.

"Wow" Rika spoke "She's almost unbeatable" Rika said remembering Scorpionmon if it wasn't for it's strength she would've spoken how unbeatable Kyubbimon was.

"Rika" Kyubbimon asks "Now do you understand?"

Rika nods turning "I gotta give Takuma credit."

She turns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders "Uh just for further references DON'T try to follow these fields, other wise Takuma, Takato, Henry, and I might not be able to save you."

"Oh darn!" Scootaloo spoke "Back to square one again!"

Rika and Kyubbimon run off into the night. Where just as Takuma predicted she returned to Twilight Sparkle's Library. Once there she knocked on the door and Twilight opens it.

"Hey Rika" Takuma said smiling "So, I see Renamon Digivolved she's cool looking now!"

Takuma turns with Goldmon looking at Kyubbimon and Rika. Rika then looks at Takuma "Thanks Takuma but how, did you know what I was missing?"

Takuma answers "Call it a hunch. Now I do think someone would like to hear it."

Rika gets what Takuma was getting at "Um yeah but who does the Friendship Reports?"

Twilight Sparkle, Takuma and Goldmon turn then shout one word "SPIKE!"

Spike heres and rushes letter and pen ready "I"m here and ready!"

Rika then understands "Alright, I'll do it." She takes a deep breathe before speaking the words of her Friendship Report.

"Dear Princess Celestia, This is Rika Nonaka, today I learned the true meaning of friendship. You see one would think that being tough and powerful was all that mattered to be able to accomplish your goals...WRONG! I now realize that power truly isn't everything, in fact if you show someone that you care and be friendly towards them you can always..." she pauses turning to Kyubbimon she gives her a smile ending her letter "Accomplish your goals...Right Kyubbimon?"

Kyubbimon just nods "Right."

Spike then finishes the letter then breathes out his magical green fire which then hits the letter and transports it to Princess Celestia. Once this was done she turns to Takuma and gracefully gives him a hug of gratitude "Thanks Takuma! It is thanks to your words I was able to Digivolve her, that reminds me I need to thank Rarity too."

Takuma nods towards Rika "You're welcome Rika, just remember your lesson and your bonds with you Digimon will increase."

Rika nods beginning to leave she looks at Takuma giving him one last silent thank you before heading out.

**End of chapter! Thanks to Takuma's advise and learning in the battle almost at the cost of Renamon's life! Rika is now able to Digivolve Renamon. What new challenge await our Tamer and pony friends? We'll just have to find out next time on Digimon Tamers Equestria...Chapter 9: Grand Galloping Gala!**


	10. Chapter 9: Grand Galloping Gala

Chapter 9: Grand Galloping Gala

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was the next morning in Twilight Sparkle's library. Just as Rika had entered to write her Friendship Report then thanking Takuma of his advise, the girl went to Rarity to thank her as well. Afterwards as Twilight Sparkle knew it was a beginning for Rika, she also knew it would take time for her to adjust to the others as well. She knew by hearing in the Friendship Report that Rika was on the right track. Thanks to her teaching she felt that Takuma could make friends with Rika. Now the morning sun rose in Takuma's room. Sensing he had a late night hoping his prediction was true...He decided to sleep in for a few more. Goldmon just let him but heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The Digimon asks.

"It's Spike" Spike answered "With Twilight at my side."

"Oh" Goldmon spoke "I guess it's okay to come in."

With this the two come in, Twilight Sparkle looks at Goldmon "Good morning Goldmon, Sleep Well?"

"Of course, thanks for asking" Goldmon said to her.

The Digimon watches as he jumps to the floor with Takuma's cards at his side. Spike turns to Goldmon "So you're his card sitter?"

"Hey!" Goldmon shouted even folding his pinchers in front of him, it as close as the Digimon was going to get from crossing it's arms he then speaks in a normal tone "If you didn't go rouge from steeling Takuma's cards, I wouldn't be even guarding them now would I?"

"You, Takuma, and I'm guessing Yamaki aren't going to let that slide anytime soon I suppose" Spike said to the Digimon whom nods "You got it, but I suppose if it makes you feel better, I've forgiven you for it but because of what had happened, someone's going to have to guard it and that task is mine well at night, during the morning and afternoon's they are closely guarded by Takuma." he turns to Twilight Sparkle "So what brings you here with Spike?"

Twilight Sparkle answers as Spike reveals a letter "Oh just another letter for him from Princess Celestia."

Goldmon turns "Wow! A letter for him? This time for him?"

"In a way" Twilight Sparkle said "Although I'd hate to wake him."

"Don't worry Twi" Spike "If you hate to wake him, I'll do it."

Takuma hears this bolting upright "No way Spike, not unless you want to be kicked across the room or walk with a trumpet over your head."

Spike hears this and stops "Oh you're awake!"

"Let's just say Goldmon shouting woke me" Takuma said he looks at Spike and Twilight Sparkle "So what's in the letter?"

Twilight answers by taking out the letter Spike had brought to her and read it "_Dear Takuma, it __is with great pleasure that my sister Luna and I would love to personally like to invite you and the rest of your Tamer Friends and your Digimon Partners to the Grand Galloping Gala. Both Luna and I would love to talk to you four and your Digimon if possible. Not every pony in Cantelot knows about Digimon so it would be wise to hide them as you did before. Once more I hope you decide to come to the Grand Galloping Gala, inside this letter are eight tickets for you, your friends from Earth, and your Digimon Partners. Hope to see you within two days, thank you, Princess Celestia._"

Spike reveals the tickets to Takuma and the boy's face lite up "Oh my gosh! THE Grand Galloping Gala?" he turns to Twilight Sparkle "As in the one you went to?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded winking "You've got it!"

"Oh boy! Goldmon! Do you know what this means?" Takuma asks.

The Digimon cocks his head as Takuma answers his own question "You don't know what that means."

"Sorry Takuma" Goldmon replies "I don't know anything outside the Digital World."

Takuma turns "The Grand Galloping Gala is almost like a once a year big huge party, held in Canterlot."

"So are going?" Goldmon asks.

"I know I am" Takuma tells him he looks at Goldmon "Unless you object."

"Me object of meeting the two beautiful Princess? Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Goldmon said.

Takuma turns to Goldmon taking the tickets "Well that's two of us that is going-"

Goldmon notices Takuma's head drop as he thought _Great...I smell a trip to Rarity's if we all decide to go._

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Takuma with Goldmon at his side walked threw Ponyville hiding the remaining six tickets. Goldmon whispers "Why are you hiding them?"

Takuma answers in his own whisper "The last time this happened with Twilight Sparkle and Spike had the same tickets to a Grand Galloping Gala, and well, EVERY pony in Ponyville went crazy to get the second one sense Spike didn't want to go!"

"Say no more!" Goldmon mutters "So the ponies chased Twilight right?"

"Right" Takuma said he brought his hand to his mouth "Now let's be quiet about it until we meet the others."

"My lips are sealed" Goldmon replies.

Takuma pauses "Now where did Takato say he was taking Guilmon?"

Goldmon answers "Something about Pinkie Pie convening Guilmon in having free cakes."

This caused Takuma to pause "Cakes? Oh-no Sugar Cube Corner!"

As Takuma is running over to the area he is joined by Rika and he saw Renamon following stealth like.

"What are you and Goldmon running for?" Rika asked him.

"I was gonna ask you the same question" Takuma tells her "Anyway...I'm going to Sugar Cube Corner,"

"Any reason?" Rika asked him.

"The only reason is to try to stop Guilmon from rampaging and eating all the cakes in it" Takuma replies "And you?"

"Oh nothing much" Rika said "Only the fact that Rarity got a call from Twilight Sparkle a note from Spike saying to meet you at Sugar Cube Corner."

"Well that leaves us one less person and her Digimon Partner to find" Goldmon said.

"Hugh?" Renamon asks.

Takuma turns to Rika "There is a reason why I asked Twilight to tell Rarity to send you and Renamon to meet me and Goldmon...For now let's get to Sugar Cube Corner before Guilmon unconsciously deals havoc listening in to Pinkie Pie!"

"What sort of trouble can Guilmon do?" Rika asked.

"You don't know what Goldmon and I know about Guilmon" Takuma said with Goldmon fully answering "That Digimon loves baked goods! Sugar Cube Corner is going to be out of business if Guilmon is eating,"

"Good point" Renamon added on.

They get to Sugar Cube Corner as ponies are gathering around it. They saw Takuma and Rika giving them and their Digmon warm smiles. Takuma and Rika pause as they get to the door when Rainbow Dash burst threw the doors slamming them into Rika and Takuma squishing the two against the walls of the building.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash shouts "I knew it was a bad idea to invite Guilmon to this place!"

She pauses and turns to the two Tamers whom groan her name "Rainbow Dash!"

Their Digimon are the only ones not squished and they look at their Tamers shouting their names "Takuma!" "Rika!"

"Oh we'll be fine" was the two Tamer's response.

They recover and go inside looking at the scene. Once inside they saw Guilmon standing over Pinkie Pie with Takato between the counter and the Digimon.

"Come on boy!" Takato begged "You've already ate four pies!"

"But they were delicious!" Guilmon begged "Just one more please Takatomon!"

"I knew it would be a bad idea" Takuma said as he, Rika and Renamon.

"Hey, it's Rika and Renamon!" Pinkie Pie shouted "With Takuma and Goldmon."

"Look boy, these treats aren't free and I'd like to remind you, we don't have money, Pinkie went out of her way with the Cakes to give us a reward for stopping Wizardmon" Takato said.

"Oh" Guilmon spoke.

Henry walks in "Sorry Terriermon and I are late" he explained "Fluttershy was out saving some animals that and Terriermon is not being good friends with Angel her pet rabbit."

"THE RABBIT STARTED IT!" Terriermon protested "He didn't give me the note and I had to chase him everywhere!"

Takuma looks around "Alright guys were all here and let's go to the back of this place. I have something to discuss with the-" He pauses looking at the Digimon and the Tamers "The eight of us."

The three Tamers from Earth and their Digimon look at each other then nod. They go way into the back avoiding any Pony's glare. Goldmon make sure to close the curtain behind themselves

"Momentime Takuma " Terriermon told him.

Takuma looks at Renamon with Rika understanding it and ordering her Digimon "Renamon, whatever Takuma has to tell us it's for our ears only, keep a good ear out for any Pony that may be listening into us and kindly tell them that we are having a hero meeting?"

"Hero meeting?" Takuma and Takato asked.

Henry got the meaning and explains "She's meaning to say we are having a private meeting between Tamers and our Digimon, hopefully they won't listen in after."

"Oh" Takuma and Henry said with the Digimon nodding.

Renamon took guard at the entrance carefully looking around.

"Now what do you need to tell us Takumamon?" Guilmon asks.

Takuma pulls out the letter "I got this letter from Princess Celestia."

"Is it a response to my Friendship Report?" Rika asks "Did I make it too short?"

Takuma turns to her "No, your Friendship Report was a good one. But instead Princess Celestia has invited all of us to the Grand Galloping Gala."

There was a pause as he lets this sink in with all the Tamers asking "What is this Grand Galloping Gala?"

Takuma answers "It's a special party held in Canterlot. It comes once a year but only those by invitations are invited."

Rika looks at looks at Takuma "So...What are you saying?"

Takato answers as he pulls out two tickets "Princess Celestia has asked me and Goldmon to attend."

"When is it?" Takato asked.

"In two days" Takuma answered "And I've already decided to go, it's not every day Princess Celestia gives you two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala, it's an honor here."

"As his Digimon Partner and friend I'll be going along" Goldmon said.

"Hmm, are you asking us to watch over this place when you are gone?" Takato asked "We can do it."

"Not really the reason I had Twilight call Rika and Henry" Takuma said he pulls out six more tickets "In fact, Princess Celestia has requested all of you and your Digimon to attend it too."

"WHAT?" the Tamers asked as even most of their Digimon fell alongside them.

Takuma passes the tickets to the Tamers of Earth and their Digimon. Each one takes a look at their tickets with Rika looking at hers "There is no questioning it, my name is on this ticket, and-" she looks at Renamon's ticket "So is Renamon's?"

She looks undecided at the moment but then turns "Alright, it's not normally my way to agree to go to such an event but sense Princess Celestia requests me and Renamon to go, Renamon and I will go, like you I wouldn't want to refuse such a great honor."

Takato looks at Takuma "Is she sure? I mean Henry, Rika and I are from Earth and she doesn't know us all, I mean I understand you Takuma, that you've been here a while and she wants you to come to one."

Henry thought about it "I'll go but why does the Princess want to meet us when we've met two days ago?"

"It's not just Princess Celestia again, her sister Princess Luna will be there and both would like to know us more," Takuma said he looks at Takato and Henry "As for the motive, no pony has every really known what the two Princesses want, but if you two don't want to go, I'll understand."

Takato and Henry look at each then nod, they didn't have anything else to do. However Henry then asked "But what about the Wild Ones? Who will save Ponyville then?"

Takuma answered "You leave that to me, I think my father may have a way in stopping them."

"Alright then" Henry said "We'll all go as a team and as your friends,"

"Besides it allows us to see other places" Takato said.

Guilmon tapped Takuma's shoulder "Takumamon?"

"Yes Guilmon?" Takuma asked.

"What's Canterlot?" he asks.

Takuma answers "Why Canterlot is the capital of Equestria and the location of Princess Celestia's kingdom."

"Wow" Rika said she looks at Takuma "Well tell me, do you have any idea what sort of ocassion the Gala is?"

Takuma looks at her "I can only say from when Twilight Sparkle got home from one she and her friends were invited to, they were all in dresses Rarity made." He shivers "Which of course we'll have to go to her to ask for some help making some for us."

"A dress for girls" Rika mutters "But tuxedos for you boys."

Takuma pulls out the letter "Heres what the letters says."

The three read it with their Digimon reading it too.

"Wow!" Terriermon shouts "The two Princesses really enjoyed our company! But hey wait second what does this say?"

"It seems to say that we need to be disguised or well hidden" Renamon said.

"But how can we stay hidden?" Terriermon asked "Celestia will know where we are!"

"True" Rika said looking at them "But I'm sure Rarity will know how to dress you guys up."

She turns "Well I guess we should go to Rarity's I mean she'll have two days to help and sense I am a girl the daughter of a model I could help her by letting me be used as a model for her but explaining guys are a bit different."

The boys looked at her but Rika turns "If you wouldn't mind I'll get mine first."

"Of course not" Takuma said "Ladies are first even in Ponyville."

Rika turns "Well I guess we should report to Rarity, she's the only designer in this town and I dare say for a Unicorn Pony she really knows how to make dresses for ponies that would make even my mother sigh with envy."

Takuma only nods at this. Henry then remarks "Come to think of it, Fluttershy did let me see her dress to the Gala when she went and she did look good in it."

"From what I can remember all of Twilight's friends including Twilight herself was good when they went to one" Takuma said he looks at his friends "Although the reason why I asked us to be here is because of this if any Pony sees you or your Digimon out with our tickets, well, your just asking them to chase you."

"Alright then" Takato says for Takuma "Everyone hide your tickets, we don't want every pony to chase us."

The Tamers hide their tickets in their pockets and with their Digimon start to head out, where Pinkie Pie speaks "Hey leaving so soon?"

Takato answers "Yes, we've got some patrolling to do. Anyway thanks for the free cake and stuff."

"Okie Dokey Loki see you later!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

The Tamers got out with Takato reminding them "Alright, just act casual and no pony will notice anything suspicious."

"Right Takatomon" Guilmon said.

Takuma turns to Goldmon as the Digimon asks "So while Rika is getting dressed for her outfit for the Gala, shall we be helping Apple Jack?"

"That is something we should do" Takuma said.

Takato nodded "She hasn't asked me to help her sense I got here, wonder what work she has in mind for us."

Takuma turns to Takato "Probably ask us to help on the farm, most likely help her get apples off of the trees. Not that I'm complaining but first a trip to Rarity's.

"She won't tell any other pony about it right?" Rika asks.

"Not Rarity," Takuma answers "She's already been to the Gala but we really have no other choice where to go to, in order to get a dress for Rika and tuxedos for us."

"Good point" the Digimon spoke.

Rika lead the way to Rarity's place and on the rest of the way there everyone was silent. They were however watching their Digimon for any traces of Wild Ones emerging. They got to Rarity's house, luckily for them she wasn't busy. The White Unicorn certainly was expecting Rika to be home after the meeting but wasn't exactly expecting all four humans and four Digimon to stop by.

"What the hay?" Rarity asked.

Rika then explained "Sorry Rarity, something came up unexpected and we all think you would be the perfect pony to come to?"

"Oh certainly! Very well then," Rarity spoke "How can I be of assistance?"

Henry speaks up "Promise you won't tell any pony about what we came to you for?"

Rarity looks at him "Hmm? A secret? What's so secret that you don't all the other ponies to know?"

Goldmon answers "Does the Grand Galloping Gala ring a bell Rarity?"

Rarity gasps "Why yes it does! I've been to one!" she then lowers her eyes "Only it wasn't what I was expecting it was about..."

Takuma had a feeling why she sounded so bad about it but Terriermon asks "What were you expecting?"

Rarity answered "I went hoping to find a Prince that I would meet and fall in love with, well I did meet one but he wasn't the type I was expecting to be all so nice and would treat me like a lady...Just didn't work out."

She looks at them as her story set in as she added on "But, I guess you all want to go, and I could make outfits for you four."

"That's why we came to you for Raritymon, can you please make us some?" Guilmon asks.

"Why of course Guilmon" Rarity said "So who would like to go first?"

Rika stood up "I might as well get mine done, that way I could help you with the boy's outfits."

"Oh good idea" Rarity said she turns to the boys "While Rika is the one I'll help first, I'll suggest you boys wait for about say..."

Rika turns "How about two hours?"

"Sounds about right" Rarity said "I've never made a dress or tuxedo for humans before so, I should start out slowly, two hours seem about right, shall we begin making your dress?"

With the Unicorn at her side Rika walks to new room. Sense Rarity wasn't busy making any other dresses the Unicorn decides to speak "Very well then Rika shall we begin making your dress?"

Rika only nods "Yes,"

She then slips off her shirt with Rarity watching the human girl looks at Rarity "What? I would've guessed you'd know that humans wear clothes."

Rarity sighs "Oh yeah my bad, I guess I did forget that humans wear clothes, but you must remember Twilight knows that more than I do. We ponies don't ever wear clothes unless it is for a formal event like the Grand Galloping Gala."

She looks at Rika whom looks at the Unicorn "Never thought I'd be taking my own clothes off with a friendly unicorn watching."

Renamon just watches closely as Rarity gets to work measuring Rika's body, then gets to work on designing her dress. Just as both Rika and Rarity suggested her dress was done within two hours.

"It looks well on you!" Rarity said with a smile as Rika stood wearing it.

The Unicorn even used her telekinesis to move a mirror for Rika to see herself in. Rika was now staring at herself. She was even blushing the Unicorn certainly knew how to make a dress. Rika was wearing a white dress with a blue heart shape in the middle similar to her shirt. She looks at Rarity as the Unicorn smiled "Well what do you think?"

"It's perfect for your first time making a dress for a human girl" Rika admitted.

The Unicorn smiles "Thank you for the compliment Rika, I'll get better when there are more to do."

Rika nods as she turns to Renamon "So how are we going to you know hide you?"

Rarity thought about this "Perhaps another dress for her?"

Rika just looks at Rarity "I suppose she could do what she's always done at home but perhaps a dress will suit her as well."

"Dress?" Renamon asked.

Rika turns "Sorry Renamon but you will need the dress we can't afford to have massive panic. Just this once."

"Alright Rika" Renamon agrees.

Rarity gets to work on Renamon and soon Renamon is sporting a yellow dress which even covers her tail.

"Nice work again Rarity" Rika compliments once again amazed at the Unicorn's hard work.

"Alright now" Rarity said "May I suggest you wear your hair down at the Gala?"

"I could" Rika told her "And I'll think about it, but now the guys need their tuxedos."

"I'll get to it right away, anyway show the guys your new dress" Rarity said.

Rika looks undecided but finally agrees to it. She steps out of the area and into the guest waiting room where the boys saw her immediately. Takuma and Henry smile at the sight of the girl. Now Takato on the other hand couldn't help but look at Rika. She looked so beautiful sporting the dress that it was very hard of him not to think of her as the same stubborned girl.

She looks at them "So boys what do you think?"

"Looks good on you Rika" Takato said with Takuma nodding as Renamon appears sporting her dress with Terriermon speaking up "Looking good yourself Renamon!"

"Thank you Terriermon" Renamon said with Rika holding back a small smile mostly she was holding it back because a certain goggle head was finding it hard NOT to find her attractive.

"It your turn boys" Rika said.

The boys went to get their tuxedos which took the full afternoon and most of the evening but Rarity had done it.

"I think she loves doing this line of work" Takato spoke sporting his Tuxedo.

"You think?" Takuma asked "But she does work very good at what she does and I suppose we should be thankful."

"SHE IS A GOOD DESIGNER" Terriermon shouted completely docked in his tuxedo "I feel like I'm playing dress up with Suzie!"

Rarity looks at the eight "Oh darlings you all look so gorgeous! Listen before you all go to the Grand Galloping Gala, I'd like to take a group picture of you."

"Alright!" was the response.

The night comes as they separate to go to the ponies they stayed with. Takuma enters the Library where Twilight Sparkle tells him that she got a ticket to the Gala too.

"Are you going?" he asks his adopted mother.

"Of course!" Twilight Sparkle said "So I can talk to my B.B.B.F.F"

"Hugh?" Goldmon asks he turns to Takuma "What's a B.B.B.F.F?"

Takuma shrugs "I don't remember what she's talking about,"

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Well I'll show you that night, he's going to be at the Gala and it's been a while sense I've seen him and he'd like to meet the one that his little sister is raising."

Takuma and Goldmon were silence yet again but Takuma remembers why he came in "Oh, yeah Spike, I need you to write a letter to my father explaining to him that all Tamers in Ponyville will be out for the Grand Galloping Gala, Hypnos is needed to watch over Ponyville."

"Alright" Spike said "I'll write your father for you Takuma! And you're right, we'll need it if there is a Wild-One that may attack that day. Hypnos will need to be alertive in your absence for the night.

Takuma smiles and tells Spike what he wanted Yamaki to know before going to bed.

Two days had passed but Yamaki would get the note from Takuma during the first day after the night Spike sent it. Yamaki was at work when green flames erupted in front of him then revealed a letter.

Yamaki took the letter and read it. While he was reading the letter, Yamaki actually smiles "Well it appears that my son is going to a special party"

The assistants looked at him "Well aren't you going sir?" they asked.

Yamaki looks at them "Wish I could but it appears you need a ticket which I don't have...Besides my son is asking Hypnos to watch over Ponyville in their absence.

"What is your son doing there?" an assistant asked "Shouldn't he be with you?"

Yamaki answers "My son loves the place he was raised on in my absence. Even though he is my son, I can't let force him to come. However that being said we will double our focus on Ponyville and stop any attempt for these Wild Ones to emerge."

"Right" The assistants said with Yamaki looking up thinking _I won't fail you son._

While Takuma, Rika, Henry, Takato and their Digimon rested. The Great and Powerful Trixie was bowing to an unseen force. She had been expecting it ever sense, she knew that the spider Digimon she sent didn't come back. Another defeat for the Great and Powerful Trixie! She knew she was going to get it.

"TRIXIE!" a deep voice warned.

The Great and Powerful Trxie cringes at the shout as she bows so close listening into the voice. Red hot flames erupted as it continued "You have failed me yet again!"

"I'm sorry my Lord!" she shouts "I was certain that Dokugumon would've done it! From what I got she almost DID, she almost defeated Renamon, that girl and even almost had three fillies for dinner!"

"ALMOST DOESN'T CUT IT!" the voice sounded.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is doing everything she can to do help you!" Trixie told her boss "The Great and Powerful Trixie has no idea of the strength or foes have."

"THEY MUST NOT CONTINUE TO GET STRONG!" the voice sounded.

The Great and Powerful Trixie stands up "MY Lord, the Great and Powerful Trixie would like to tell you that the Grand Galloping Gala will be here within two days!"

"AND JUST WHERE ARE YOU GETTING AT?" the voice demanded.

Trixie looks at the flames "The Great and Powerful Trixie's Digimon Lord, the Gala is a popular event here, it'll be the exact moment to get rid of Princess Celestia and possibly Princess Luna as well,"

The flames rose "I now see your plan, it is a perfect place to attack and get rid of your leaders, plus put fear in it. You will need an extra POWERFUL Digimon for it, and I know exactly what...Don't fail me this time Trixie..."

There was a voice on the other side and it sounded like a female "Oh nuts! You caught me at a bad time today, I forgot OUR Sun Goddess was visiting, talk to you later on!"

The fire vanished with Trixie left wondering _THEY have a SUN Goddess themselves? Who could my boss possibly fear? Could Celestia know of the Digital World herself?_

Despite this Trixie grins looking in the direction of Canterlot "You will die in two nights Princess Celestia and so will your little sister, without you two there will be no pony to raise the Sun or the Moon!" she lets loose evil laughter.

Two days had passed the four Tamers with their Digimon and Twilight Sparkle at their side were at the train station. She looks at Rika "Well look at you Rika and not to mention your Digimon Renamon looks good too."

"She does" Rika said "And thank you, Rarity really put the time an effort in them, in fact everyone's as well."

Twilight Sparkle just smiles as she was wearing her Gala outfit. Which was a blue dress for ponies. Heck she even made sure to wear light blue horse shoes which as Rika guessed was like the pony version of glass slippers.

"So everyone ready?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Let's go!" was the response.

The train takes off to Canterlot. The Tamers except for Takuma were expecting the main capital of Equestria to be a huge castle. They were half right, as it was a castle, but the castle was a floating castle. Which had to mean the area was also floating surrounded by mountains

"Wow!" was the response from the Tamers Takato turns to Twilight Sparkle and Takuma "IS THAT REALLY Canterlot?"

Takuma nods with Twilight Sparkle answering "Yes, it is, I take it, that Canterlot wasn't what you were expecting,"

"Yeah" Takato said with Guilmon gasping "Wow Takatomon that's a big floating castle."

"So magical" Henry spoke "So this has got to be the most beautiful capital I've ever seen."

"I think it's our first" Rika said with Terriermon speaking up "Not even the castles in the Digital World are that big and pretty."

Renamon was silent but spoke out "It is beautiful."

"So this is where Princess Celestia rules from!" Goldmon spoke "Cool!"

"Can any pony or human say Best Gala ever?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"BEST GALAMON EVER!" Guilmon shouts.

The train pulls into the train station and they get off to start walking to the castle. They noticed there were LOTS of ponies walking towards it.

"This has got to be the most popular event around here" Rika said with Twilight Sparkle nodding "That's right it is!"

They get inside the Grand Galloping Gala.

"This is some fancy party" Takato said.

Twilight Sparkle then saw a white coated Unicorn stallion. He was wearing a guard uniform which covered his Cutie Mark a shield with three stars shooting from it. Twilight Sparkle turns to Takato, Henry, and Rika "You three make yourselves at home and chat with the other ponies, I need to introduce Takuma to someone."

The three Tamers from Earth with their Digimon at their sides made their way trying to find out what to do to the party.

"Where are the games?" Takato asked.

Some ponies actually enjoyed what Rika wore. One Mare walks up to her "Excuse me,"

"Yes?" Rika asked the pony whom spoke "What pony are you? And may I ask who made you your and your friend's lovely dress?"

Rika answers "I'm no pony, I'm a human from Earth, Rika Nonaka, anyway, A Unicorn in Ponyville made it, her name is Rarity."

"You don't say!" another Unicorn Stallion shouted he makes his way over "I see that she's certainly improving to make wonderful dresses for female humans."

Rika smiles "She is good at what she does, I'm sort of staying with her."

On the other side Twilight Sparkle was running towards the stallion she saw "Hey B.B.B.F.F!"

The Stallion turns "Twily!" he shouts "Oh wow little sis! This is the second Gala you've been here!"

Twilight Sparkle nods then introduces Takuma as he looks at Takuma "Hey Twilight who is this?"

"This is my adopted son Takuma" Twilight Sparkle said she turns introducing Takuma to the stallion "Takuma, this is your Uncle Shining Armor."

"What?" Takuma asks with Goldmon speaking out confused "But I thought you were trying to find your B.B.B.F.F."

"My older brother is my B.B.B.F.F" Twilight answers as Shining Armor shakes Takuma's hand "Why Celestia did say you were raising a human, so this is what a human looks like, Takuma whenever you get old enough on your own you should really think about becoming a guard here."

"Thanks Uncle Shining Armor" Takuma said with Goldmon at his side.

"Whose this?" Shining Armor asked the Digimon.

Twilight Sparkle answered "That's Takuma's friend. Princess Celestia invited."

"Oh well welcome to Canterlot Takuma" Shining Armor said "Have fun at the Gala."

"Thanks Uncle Shining Armor" Takuma said with Goldmon at his side he hurries off to join the other Tamers.

The Tamers and their Digimon were soon joined by both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They saw the two Princesses coming and were about to bow to them when Princess Celestia spoke "No need to bow."

The Tamers all stand with their Digimon Partners as the two Princesses turn to a table with Luna speaking up "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you" was the response as they took their seats. Watching them from afar was Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle.

"So Twily" Shining Armor spoke "How long did you have Takuma?"

"Had him for a long time B.B.B.F.F" Twilight said "Around eleven years, we've actually met his real father Yamaki."

Shining Armor turned "But is Yamaki here?"

Twilight Sparkle turns to her brother "No, Takuma's real father is the head of this Hypnos organization. It's a top secret organization and even though I know what it does, I'm not supposed to exactly tell any pony what it's work is trying to stop."

Shining Armor nodded "As long as Hypnos corrperates with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I'll let them be."

Princess Celestia turned to Rika "Oh Rika, I've gotten your Friendship Report and I see you've learned a great lesson in friendship, and your right power really isn't everything."

Rika smiles "Thanks Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna notice Guilmon as the Dinosaur bowed "Hello Celestiamon and Lunamon."

"Lunamon?" both Luna asked which caused Goldmon to face palm using his claw with Terriermon asking him "Fly land on your head?"

"No" Goldmon replied as he tried to explain the Mon thing "Sorry Princesses, Guilmon here seems to think of every pony, and human is a Digimon so he's going to say mon at the end of your names. Not that he's meaning any harm."

"It's okay" Princess Celestia said understandingly smiling at the Digimon "I've had a hunch it was something like that, every pony is different and that what makes making friends a lot more fun."

Princess Luna nodded understandingly then she asked Renamon "So why did Goldmon slap his face?"

Renamon answered "Because, there really is a Lunamon. Guilmon should be more careful in not confusing the two of you if we ever meet up with the Digimon one."

Goldmon nods as Princess Celestia smiles "Well then how do you all like the Gala?"

"It's interesting" Henry said "I've never been to such a more fabulous event."

"It's a little boring if you ask me" Terriermon admitted "No games."

This caused the Tamers with each of their Digimon Partners to look at Terriermon whom looked at them with Henry shouting "TERRIERMON? Where are your manners?"

"Momentime everyone?" Terriermon asked.

The Tamers really thought they'd get kicked out of the event after all it was their events.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Henry apologized to the two Princesses "He sometimes forget whom he's addressing, it won't happen again."

To their surprise neither Princess was offended from this to even more of their surprise Princess Celestia speaks up "It's okay, the Gala is always like this. The only time it wasn't was when Twilight and her friends came to one."

Princess Luna nodded "It has been a bit boring here."

"If you wouldn't mind me saying this" Terriermon began with the Princesses nodding "Wish something exciting would happen."

Takuma and Goldmon exchanged worried glances and so did Rika and her Digimion Renamon.

Sadly Takato, Guilmon and Henry missed out on this wish. Both Takato, Rika, Renamon and Goldmon knew that with how unpredictable Trixie was with her unknown Digimon boss, anything could happen. Luckily nothing seemed to happen around Ponyville and if something was, Hypnos was catching it and stopping it.

The two Princesses were about to speak when a mysterious fog appeared which was caught by all Tamers and their Digimon along with Twilight Sparkle, and the two Princesses. It was Twilight Sparkle whom shouted "Oh-no, not now! Why on the night of The Grand Galloping Gala?"

"What's going on little sis?" Shining Armor asks.

"The thing Hypnos is supposed to stop!" Twilight Sparkle shouted but she knew they were getting it and also somehow knew Trixie was speeding up the progress as evil laughter appears and smoke started to come around into the area. Ponys scattered as Takuma spoke out to Terriermon "You wanted action...Well you got your wish!"

"Let's get together around the Princesses!" Takato ordered as if he knew the attack was to them.

The Tamers and their Digimon acted like Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's guards surrounding the two Princesses in a ring.

"Some pony coming?" Princess Luna asked.

"Not only some pony" Takato said with Guilmon growling "Some Digimon too."

"A Wild One" Takuma growls with Goldmon nodding "Something tells me it's gonna be a powerful one."

"Which Pony would be this bold?" Princess Luna demanded then she answered her question "Oh-no Trixie wouldn't!"

"Oh but the Great and Powerful Trixie will!" Trixie's voice boomed out and with another explosion and Trixie was floating in mid air supported by unseen wires.

"Trixie!" Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Takuma, Rika, Takato, Henry, and their Digimon shout as Shining Armor advances.

The Tamers from Earth and turn to him as he asks "So who are you three and who is she?"

"I'm Rika Nonaka" Rika said looking up.

"Takato Matsuki" Takato said.

"And I'm Henry Wong" Henry said "We're from the Earth where humans exist anyway that is the pony whom calls herself the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"More like the Lame and Powerless Trixie in my eyes" Terriermon said.

Trixie hears this "HOW DARE YOU LITTLE RABBIT SAY THAT I AM LAME AND POWERLESS! IT IS YOU WHO IS THE LAME AND POWERLESS!"

"SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FACE OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO FIND OUT WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" Terriermon shouted.

Trixie looks down growling "I'll silence you!"

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look at her as Celestia shouts "Trixie! How dare you try to attack us, you have made you last mistake! Princess Luna and I will now defend our subjects from your evil!"

"WAIT, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Takato warned as if he sensed the Wild One fully emerging but he waited too long to warn them.

The two Princesses rose to the sky then aimed their horns then fired beams out of their horns. For Princess Celestia it was a bright sunlight beam for Princess Luna her beam was dark bluish in color.

However something heavy blocked their beams "WHAT?" the two shout as they are smacked to the ground landing hard on their backs. Gasps from the rest of the ponies were heard as the two Princesses hit the ground hard.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "Princess Luna!"

Something lifted up it's foot trying to stomp on the two Princesses but Renamon was able to save them quickly and have the two land next to the Tamers.

"What hit us?" Princess Luna demanded.

They got their answer when a giant blue dinosaur appears. He looked as big as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but had two skeleton heads on his arms. One was definitely another T-rex skull and the other was a Pteramon skull.

"Oh my gosh" Twilight Sparkle shouted "WHAT THE HAY IS THAT?"

Takuma answers as all four Digimon burst out of their clothing looking at the Digimon "Uh-oh guys we've got big trouble now."

"Tell me about it" Rika spoke reading hers as well "Deltamon! A Champion Level Dino Digimon with three heads! It is easily capable of taking on three Digimon at once as if they were one."

"With the size of it" Takato said "I'd say he'd be able to take three on easily."

"NOW who is too weak?" The Great and Powerful Trixie asked "Deltamon! Destroy the Princesses!"

"Right away!" the Dinosaur shouted.

Shining Armor tried to use magic on it but it was useless. He watches as Takato, Rika, Henry, and Takuma stood in front of the Princesses as every Pony left in shock and in fear.

"Wait Takuma!" Shining Armor shouted "You saw what happened to the Princesses."

"We must fight it" Takuma told him.

"But how?" Shining Armor asked "You're too young right now, and think about your mother Twilight here, and me, I'm concerned for you and your friends!"

Rika turns to him "Don't worry Shining Armor, the boys and I will handle this with our Digimon partners."

"Are you ready boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"Always ready Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted.

"Ha, let's take big and ugly down!" Terriermon shouted.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Renamon said.

"No one hurts a Princess or Princesses!" Goldmon agrees.

"Then we've all agreed" Takato said with the three Tamers nodding taking out their Digi-Modify cards "Let's take him out for the good for Equestria"

All four Tamers grabbed a card then slipped it threw their D-archs shouting "Digi-Modify!" they let the card slide threw then all shouted "**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

This time all four D-archs gained the words "DIGIVOLUTION!"

Then all four Digimon started the Digivolution process.

"Guilmon Digivolve too..." Guilmon shouted

"Terriermon Digivolve too..." Terriermon shouted.

"Renamon Digivolve too..." Renamon shouted.

"Goldmon Digivolve too..." Goldmon shouted.

Then all four completed the process "**Growlmon!**" "**Gargomon!**" "**Kyubbimon!**" **Scorpionmon!**"

All four Digimon are now in their Champion Levels.

"What are they?" Shining Armor asked.

Princess Celestia answers him "Takuma, Henry, Rika, and Takato are special humans known as Digimon Tamers" she smiles "The ones that just became stronger and bigger, are their Digimon Partners. Together their bonds will pull them threw this test."

"Go for it every human and Digimon!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "Show Trixie that she can't get away this time!"

"You got it" was the response.

Trixie sees this "So, you all can Digivolve! It won't matter! Deltamon is strong enough to handle all four of yours! Deltamon before taking the prize take the Digimon out first."

"My pleasure!" Deltamon shouted.

"Let's show him that we aren't going to be easily taken out" Rika told her friends.

The Tamers nod with Takato shouted "Get him Growlmon!"

"You got it Takatomon!" Growlmon shouted.

Growlmon charges in but Deltamon brings down one hand on Growlmon whom avoids the charge then uses one hand to try to catch Growlmon off guard but Growlmon takes the hand with the T-Rex skull on it but Growlmon catches it.

"Good job boy!" Takato shouts "Now get him!"

"**Dragon Slash!**" Growlmon shouts developing plasma blades on both of his elbows then strikes out with it.

The attack strikes Deltamon on it's chest but Deltamon gives Growlmon a punch to the right with it's Pteramon skull sent Growlmon flying crashing on the ground.

Deltamon turns as Takuma shouts "Scorpionmon you can do better right?"

"You bet!" Scorpionmon declares.

He lunges at Deltamon whom is still aiming it's arms at Growlmon however Scorpionmon's claws grab hold both of it's arms pinning them to Deltamon's side but he still got off an attack "** Triple Force!**"

It fires three attacks from it's arms and mouth but the attacks miss Growlmon by inches and made a hole in the castle.

"Oh boy, were going to be in for it now" Takato mutters.

"It won't be on you" Princess Celestia tells them.

"Thanks" the Tamers tell her.

Surprisingly Scorpionmon was able to force Delatmon backwards which even surprised Shining Armor "Man that Scorpionmon of Takuma's is strong."

Twilight Sparkle nods "He is one heck of a strong Scorpion, he was even able to stop Spike from going on rampage! That was some strength he has."

However Scorpionmon notices that even though Deltamon had it's arms pinned and he was forcing Deltamon back, Deltamon raises his two tails "Nope not gonna happen! **Tail Stinger!**"

Scorpionmon stung Deltamon first. Deltamon roars in pain as he takes the stinger in his left shoulder. It then whips out with it's two tails sending Scorpionmon flying landing hard on the ground just inches away from the two Princesses.

"Scorpionmon!" Takuma shouts.

"I'm okay Takuma!" Scorpionmon replies getting up.

"Kyubbimon!" Rika shouts "Get him!"

"With pleasure!" Kyubbimon shouted spreading her tails "Looks like he needs a fire shower! **Fox Tail Inferno!**"

She sends her attack at Deltamon whom takes the attack but absorbs it within one arm but he wasn't prepared for her next "**Dragon Wheel!**"

Kyubbimon uses her attack which Deltamon watches it come at him but raises his arm T-Rex head taking the attack. It takes some damage but it shields him from the attack then it aimed it's Pteramon head "**Serpent Bite!**"

It lunges with the Pteramon head at Kyubbimon succeeding in biting her and knocking her back towards Rika.

"Kyubbimon!" Rika shouted.

"That's it!" Gargomon shouted "Eat lasers **Gargo Laser!**"

Gargomon shoots his laser attack at Deltamon. The Digimon takes the attack but isn't much damaged as Gargomon advances "Think your so tough hugh? Gargo Pummel!"

He punches up with an uppercut which connected to the Digimon's chin. Deltamon roars but whips out both hands sending Gargomon flying and crashing onto the ground right in front of Henry.

"I don't believe it!" Henry proclaimed "None of our attacks worked on him."

"Not individually" Takuma said he turns "We must act like a team. Remember, our friendship is what binds us."

"He's right" Takato said "We've gotta work together. Individually he can handle our attacks but not if we can work together as a team and."

"Combined our attacks!" Rika shouts.

"You got it" Henry said.

"Alright then" Takato said "So how do we put our plan into action?"

Henry answers "Scorpionmon will be the one that finishes Deltamon of aim all attacks at him."

"You got it!" was the response

The four Digimon get up looking at Deltamon as Trixie snarls "You still are intending to fight me? Deltamon destroy them!"

"Right away!" Deltamon shouts "**Triple Force!**"

The attack comes at all four Champion Level Digimon.

"Here it comes!" Takato shouts.

"Brace yourselves!" Rika, Henry, and Takuma orders.

The four Champion Level Digimon braced themselves for the attack as it washes over them. Thankfully because bracing themselves the damage wasn't as much as both Trixie and Deltamon were expecting "Ha, you survived that but you won't survive against Deltamon!" Trixie shouts.

"Scorpionmon!" Takuma shouts "Once more get him!"

"Let's try it again!" Scorpionmon shouts.

"Not this time" Deltamon shouts attempting to lift his tail up but Scorpionmon faked him out "What?"

Takuma nods "Stun him! Scorpionmon!"

"Right!" Scorpionmon shouts "**Laser Claws!**"

Scorpionmon slapped his claws shut then opens them then fires laser blast at Deltamon. The attack hits Deltamon and stuns him long enough for Scorpionmon to look at his friends then Takato shouted "EVERY DIGIMON ATTACK ALL TOGETHER!"

"YOU GOT IT!" was the response.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouts

"**Gargo Laser!**" Gargomon shouts.

"**Dragon Wheel!**" Kyubbimon shouts.

"**Laser Claws!**" Scorpionmon shouts.

The attacks all combined to make an unstoppable blast which overwhelmed Deltamon whom roars out as the attacks roared over him like a wave.

"Impossible!" Trixie shouts as Deltamon burst apart into data particles which were evenly absorbed for the first time by all four Digimon partners of the heroes.

Everyone then stares at the Great and Powerful Trixie "HE WAS THE BEST MY MASTER COULD SEND!" she shouts "HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE AGAIN?"

Twilight Sparkle then announces the reason "You and your boss will never win! The Power of Friendship is far more stronger than anything your master and you can send! The Tamers will win every single battle because they have friendship on their side! You will never win with evil thoughts!"

The Great and Powerful Trixie just grins "That's what you ponies think, my Master will send harder enemies now! You and your so called Friendship will fall! Nothing will stop my master and I from winning!"

She then unleashes more smoke bombs and vanishes.

The Tamers rush over to Celestia and Luna "Are you two okay?" Takuma asks.

"Yes" Princess Celestia said "We are fine thanks to you four."

Shining Armor bows to the Tamers then turns to Takuma "I'll repeat what I've said to you earlier Takuma, you'd make a good guard if you decide to stay here after you grow up."

"Thanks" was Takuma's response as the two Princesses look at him and his friends "Looks like you were right about them all along sister" Princess Luna said to Celestia whom nodded "The bonds of Friendship are strong in you four! Strong enough that I see that you will overcome any test that Trixie and her boss throw your way. Remember Friendship is the key that will make this land peaceful again."

Takuma and Scorpionmon nod as Takuma speaks up "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I'm sorry that Trixie and her Digimon boss interrupted your events."

"It's okay, at least you four Tamers and your Digimon were here to stop her before things could've gotten worse" Princess Luna said for her sister.

Princess Celestia actually gives the Tamers a hug "Plus I'd like to thank you and your Digimon for saving our lives, you have our deepest respects."

"You're welcome" the Tamers and their Digimon said with Takato looking at Princess Celestia speaking for everyone of his friends "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, my friends and I will do everything to make sure Trixie is stopped and her boss whoever that is, is defeated as well."

The two Princesses nod at his remark.

"Very well" Princess Celestia said "Luna and I wish you good luck and remember your friendship will show you the way."

"We sure will" was the response as the Tamers with Twilight Sparkle and their Digimon at their side began to go out of the castle.

The Grand Galloping Gala was okay and was a bit too exciting when Trixie and Deltamon showed up but now everything was peaceful once again. Trixie's latest plan to kill off the Princesses had failed thanks to their heroic efforts. The Tamers and their Digimon look around to see every Pony in Canterlot shouting out their names.

"So grateful to us" Henry said.

"Never gotten this much welcome before" Takuma admitted "But let's not let it distract us."

"Right, we can't let Trixie get away with what she's doing" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

They got to the train station and waited for the train to take them back to Ponyville for the rest of the night.

**End of chapter. Another long Chapter is over and more things are coming up! Next chapter is going to be one fun one! I hope you like this one and the next one! Next chapter. Chapter 10: Human Fluttershy? Twilight's Magical Mistake!**


	11. Chapter 10: Human Fluttershy?

Chapter 10: Human Fluttershy? Twilight's Unwilling Magical Mistake!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

**A/N: The clothing idea for Human Fluttershy isn't my own, I am using Smokeflare's on Deviantart's clothing version for her. Thank you for letting me use the idea if you ever visit this fic.**

One night after the Grand Galloping Gala, all four Tamers were on patrol duty and would be returning to the homes of Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. For now everything seemed peaceful. At the matter two ponies were meeting up in an abandoned field. The ponies meeting were Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Earlier that day Fluttershy had agreed to let Twilight Sparkle participate a spell she had learned from Celestia earlier and needed to master. Not normally one to be used as test subject, but being kind hearted pony she was Fluttershy decided to go for it.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe?" Fluttershy asked Twilight Sparkle still a bit unsure of what the Spell was going to do to her.

Twilight Sparkle smiles at her friend "Yeah, It's completely safe, Princess Celestia told me as she demonstrated it on Princess Luna."

"W-W-W-Well okay...If Princess Celestia used it on her sister and nothing happened, then I guess it's okay" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Relax Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle said to her friend "I wouldn't want to attempt any spell on any pony unless it was completely safe right?"

"I-I-I-I guess your right Twilight!" she says.

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Besides I've tested my shrinking spells on Takuma right? And he has never complained."

"T-T-T-That's true!" Fluttershy said "B-B-B-But what does the spell do?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "The Spell is supposed to be transforming a pony to look like the one casting the spell, but it's only temporary."

"So" Fluttershy said "If it works, It'll turn me into you!"

"Exactly" Twilight Sparkle said "I've asked the others to help but Rainbow Dash had something to do, Applejack is still working on her farm with Takato helping her by now, Rarity, well she's busy making a dress, and Spike, well he's not a pony, same thing with Takuma...But Princess Celestia has said that the spell can effect humans and dragons but not until I completed step one of the Spell, so please Fluttershy don't back down."

"Oh, I gave you my word" Fluttershy said "I was and am a bit nervous."

As the two are talking none noticed that the Great and Powerful Trixie had supported herself on another pony's house, she glances at the Spell Book that was at Twilight Sparkle's side grinning evilly Trixie uses her telekinesis to turn the book's page to a spell Celestia hadn't taught Twilight and replaced it with the Spell Twilight was told to master. The Great and Powerful Trixie laughed mischievously before vanishing.

"So Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle said to her friend "Are you ready?"

"I guess" Fluttershy said standing on the ground a few feet away from Twilight "Is this distance okay?"

"It is" Twilight Sparkle told her friend "And thanks for letting me test it out on you Fluttershy."

"Y-Y-Y-You're welcome" Fluttershy said.

Twilight Sparkle turns her head to the book "Alright, just stand still Fluttershy, and here comes the spell.

The unicorn closes her eyes the focuses her spell into her horn just as Princess Celestia had taught her. The more she focused the spell she then shot it out towards Fluttershy, it wasn't the typical type of spell which was shot in a beam, it was more focused around the Pegasi's body sinking into her.

Somehow though Twilight wasn't expecting it and neither was Fluttershy. Both Unicorn and Pegasi were flown backwards skidding on their backs.

"What was that?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy shook her head "Not sure...Are you sure it was the right spell?"

Twilight Sparkle retrieves the book "That's what the book says."

Fluttershy just nods with Twilight Sparkle puzzled "Sorry about that Fluttershy let's call it off tonight, I didn't see anything changing while I did it, something isn't right it was supposed to be instantanously."

Fluttershy nods "Alright," she flies down "Uh Twilight."

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"If it wouldn't be much of a problem...Would you mind sending Takuma to my house when I wake up?" the Pegasi asks.

Twilight Sparkle nods "Sure thing. Anything for a friend besides I'm sure Takuma wants to see you again."

The two ponies walked off into the night with Twilight puzzled wondering if her spell was going to take some time to master unlike the other spells she had accomplished.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

The next morning came and Fluttershy wakes up. She glances at the clock as she knows Henry had went out on the first morning patrol and nods "Well time to get up...Takuma and Goldmon should be arriving any moment now."

She gets up but gets the surprise of her life as she looks into a mirror. She wasn't a pony anymore! She looks down at her legs which she is standing on two. She looks at herself screaming so loud that Angel woke up and rushes in and nearly stops dead in it's tracks. It glances up at what used to be a pony now she was a human. She still kept her long pink hair had white skin almost similar to Takuma's skin.

The former Pegasi Pony was still trying to put two and two together. She looks at herself in the mirror directly at her chest. She was a girl, wasn't flat chested as she was developing breasts which were slightly bigger. Right on her thigh almost next to her butt but also at her side on her leg was her Cutie Mark.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked herself she hears the door bell ring "Coming!" she shouts as she attempts to move from her mirror but trips over her two feet crashing into the ground giving out a groan. Angel and Calumon watches as Fluttershy's Shadow comes near them. Both the rabbit and the Digimon manage to get out of the way as she crashed onto the ground.

"Oh" she muttered "Looks like I'll need to ask Takuma for help."

She picks herself up as Angel answers the door for her.

"Oh hey Angel!" Takuma announces "Fluttershy home? Twilight asked me to stop by before I joined Henry on patrol."

Angel just looks at the human but nods pointing as Fluttershy stands up. Takuma's eyes instantly caught the naked girl not trying to eye Fluttershy's Cutie Mark but he saw it and had a good idea what it was "Fluttershy?" this was all he got out of as he got a nose bleed and faints with Goldmon catching his head.

"You're lucky I was here to catch your head Takuma" Goldmon muttered.

"Oh-no!" Fluttershy "Bring him in here!"

Goldmon works with Angel to bring the boy inside as Fluttershy runs over towards him but in her process of doing this she is still too inexperienced in being a human that she trips over her feet again and lands right on top of Takuma's body her arms and legs nearly spread out. Takuma didn't stir "Oh-no please don't be dead!" she spoke to herself she then begins chest compressions "Better start CPR!"

She presses down on Takuma's chest and leans over to give him mouth to mouth when he comes around. He stirs and opens his eyes just in time to see Fluttershy opening her mouth over his own and breathes in almost kissing him.

It was midway threw the breathe that she notices Takuma looking at her. Seeing him look at her with surprise both Fluttershy and Takuma blush. For Fluttershy's embarrassment it was accidentally giving him mouth-to-mouth without him knowing or letting him get a word into her that he was okay before she attempted it. For Takuma it was having a completely naked girl on top of him.

"Uh" Fluttershy spoke "S-S-S-Sorry."

"Is that you Fluttershy?" Takuma asked her.

"Yes, it is" Fluttershy admitted.

This made Takuma blush even more even more than Fluttershy and to top it off Rika had arrived "Takuma...Twilight told me you were visiting Fluttershy because she asked and-"

Rika sees the situation with both Fluttershy and Takuma blushing real red at having someone stop by the house. Rika just takes one look a the scene covering her eyes "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave you two be!"

"No, Rika, you have the wrong idea! It's not what it looks like!" Takuma protested.

Fluttershy nods "He's right, this is all my fault. I sort of caused him to faint somehow."

Rika just looks at the blood at the inside of the door "I think I have a good idea on why he fainted."

"Hugh?" Fluttershy asked as she got off of Takuma trying to stand up.

Freed Takuma brings up his hands to his eyes as he was getting a good look at the human Fluttershy's body as Goldmon helps him up "What happened again?" Goldmon asks.

Rika sighs "Trust a Digimon to ask that question and it's understandable for Fluttershy's point of view...Someone close the door so we don't have to go threw this again."

Angel closes the door as Rika walks in. Rika looks around Fluttershy's cottage looking for things to cover the former Pegasi. She finds stuff and walks over towards Fluttershy explaining to her with the item which was a towel "Here Fluttershy hold onto this."

She then explains beginning at Fluttershy's front as the newly human girl holds it "First of all this starts here" she positions the towel at Fluttershy's breasts and lowers it so it covers up her woman hood "Then it circles over the back."

"What?" Fluttershy repeats herself.

Rika explains to Fluttershy "I know it's perfectly normal for ponies to not ever where clothes but your a human girl now...There is a reason why all humans wear clothes especially the girls and it's because boys...Tend to be pervs."

"I resent that!" Takuma protested.

Rika pauses "Well most of them. Takuma being raised here didn't know any better then again he was probably expecting you to be in your Pegasus form and not a human girl, so the moment he saw you completely naked and as a human, he fainted."

"Oh!" Fluttershy spoke.

Rika then explains "Sense he isn't the perverted type of guy, I'd expect that when he saw you he wasn't expecting it, it's only natural for boys like him to do it when things are totally unexpected."

Fluttershy just nods as Rika continues "Well now Fluttershy to prevent another thing like this from happening you need clothes."

"B-B-B-But I don't have clothes for my human self" Fluttershy told her.

Rika turns to Takuma "Can I trust you with her?"

"Of course!" Takuma said "Why do you ask?" he then face palms "Shutting up now."

Rika looks at him "Well you do appear to be not like most human boys, but I'll go to Rarity seeing what sort of clothing she can come up with."

"She's honestly my only hope" Fluttershy spoke she attempts to walk but falls still holding her towel luckily Takuma caught her "Careful Fluttershy."

"T-T-T-Thank you" Fluttershy told him.

Rika turns "I'll go to Rarity, Takuma, think you can help Fluttershy learn how to walk as a human?"

"Oh, of course" Takuma told her.

He watches as Rika leaves. Fluttershy gently touches his arm and he looks at her "Is it just me or is Rika a bit more friendly now?"

"It's not just you" Takuma answers "She is more friendly now, she's still a bit stubborn at times but she's learning."

Fluttershy turns "Can you really teach me how to walk like you?"

"Of course I can" Takuma told her grasping her hands "Once you've started it's easy."

Fluttershy nods as Goldmon, Angel and Calumon take watch.

"Wonder how this happened to Fluttershy?" Calumon asked Goldmon whom shrugged "Don't know but I have a feeling Takuma will like it in the end."

Takuma seperates himself from Fluttershy and walks a walkable distance "Alright then first thing you should know what to do is to keep you balance."

Fluttershy nods as she's sitting on the floor covering her human body up with the towel. Takuma couldn't help but feel more attracted to Fluttershy now that she was human. She was just as beautiful as a human as she was as a pony. Seeing her sit like she was made her even more lovely.

"The first thing to do is to stand up" He told her.

Fluttershy nods getting on all fours then somehow managed to slowly but surely get onto her two feet.

"Which is easy" Takuma told her with Fluttershy nodding and smiling.

"The next part is taking a few steps" Takuma said to her "Now I'll come closer about two steps, just place one foot in front of the other"

Fluttershy tries and makes the first step but on her second step she loses balance but he catches her as she falls so that she is in his strong arms for a while she's on her knees but Takuma is holding her.

"It's okay, Fluttershy" he tells her as he heard sobs coming from her "I can understand you, but you'll get it, I won't leave you until you do. Luckily we are in your house."

She smiles burring her face into his chest "Thank you Takuma for being patient with me, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"I was planning to help Takato and Applejack at Applejack's farm but you need my help, and I will not refuse to help you out."

She smiles "Thanks Takuma!"

He smiles "Now shall we continue?"

Fluttershy just smiles nodding her head "Of course!"

She takes Takuma's lessons. For Takuma it was a moment for him to hang around Fluttershy, he had rarely had time and with the threat of Trixie and her Digimon Boss around that time would be strictly reduced. So if he wanted to spend time with the one he had a crush on then this would be one of these times.

She tries a second time this time she succeeds in walking two steps and he holds onto her hands "You got it down" Takuma tells her "Now let's try five steps."

"Alright" Fluttershy tells him also enjoying her time with him. Most ponies if they were training her would give up on her but Takuma had patience which she respected.

She took the first two steps tried a third one which once she did she lost her footing waving her arms for balance, it was on doing so she dropped the towel that was around her body exposing her whole body to Takuma, Goldmon, Calumon and Angel. Being gentlemen or gentlemon, both Goldmon and Takuma covered their eyes as Fluttershy falls on her fourth step. She is about to hit the ground when Takuma uses one hand to catch her flailing arms and stops her fall.

"Takuma?" she asks as Takuma looks at her as he handed her the towel. She sees it then smiles blushing a bit knowing she had been totally exposed again as a human "Oh thank you!" Fluttershy takes it wrapping it around her body.

Goldmon speaks out encouraging words "You almost got it that time! Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy turns to Goldmon "Thank you Goldmon. Thanks for the kind words of encouragment."

She proceeds this time successfully taking five steps and Takuma smiles "That's the way, I believe you got it. Now, let's increase that to ten steps. I'll distance myself exactly ten walkable steps away and you try it."

"Alright" Fluttershy said smiling.

Takuma truly walks ten walkable distance away and gives Fluttershy the single to go. She does and carefully with grace walks the distance without fail. As she completed the last two steps she burst into a jog and runs to Takuma and he catches her in his arms then without warning she actually kisses him right on the lips which caused him to ask her "Fluttershy?"

Only her kiss wasn't the kiss that was the one that she loved him. It was a quick peck as if she were thanking him and she smiles "Thank you."

It was the first kiss he had ever gotten from a Pony well one that was human now, well Twilight Sparkle was the first when he was younger around five years old, but as a twelve year old boy Fluttershy was now the first ever pony to kiss him even if it was a peck.

She looks at him still having the towel wrapped around her body "Thank you for taking your time for me."

"No problem" he told her "Happy to help, now let's go see if Rarity has something for you to wear, I'll be with you."

"T-T-T-Thanks" she said.

"Hey lover boy" Goldmon teased causing Takuma to look at Goldmon shocked that his Digimon was teasing him "Why don't you carry her, I mean the rough ground can hurt her feet."

Takuma was about to answer Goldmon's teasing but Fluttershy looks at Goldmon "Goldmon...I've walked on my hooves before. No need to worry about me. Now that I can walk."

Takuma looks at her "Plus I won't carry Fluttershy, not unless she wants me too. Plus I don't know if I could-"

"You carried me once when I was a pony" Fluttershy told him "But I guess I did faint and there was no other pony or human to carry me."

Takuma nods "You were light then which surprises me as I was able to throw you over my shoulder."

"If I remember you told me I was light as a feather" Fluttershy added on.

Goldmon turns "Oh well, if Fluttershy says it's okay, I was just suggesting."

"Oh, no problem Goldmon" Takuma and Fluttershy told him but Fluttershy did look at him "I wouldn't mind you carrying me Takuma, if you wouldn't mind that is, I'll hold the towel."

This was the first time Takuma ever heard of carrying Fluttershy the last time was when she did faint but she was asking him now to carry her. He turns nodding "Well alright, I'll give it a try, and I wouldn't mind."

He walks up to Fluttershy "But are you certain?"

"Yes," She tells him "I wouldn't mind walking but I don't want every pony looking at me wondering what happened to me when you and I don't know what did this to me."

Takuma understood her nervousness, she was always nervous around the other Ponies but seeing them eying her as a human would place her overedge and he turns nodding towards her "Alright, I'll carry you if I can."

He walks up to her grabbing onto her and holding her bridal style he was surprised yet again when he could actually hold her supporting her weight. Now she wasn't as light as she was when she was a pony but she was light enough for him to support her weight for a long time.

"You're lighter than I expected as a human" he tells her which causes her to smile as if he was complimenting her "Thanks" She says wrapping her towel around herself as Takuma exited the door with Goldmon opening it for them, Angel closed it as Goldmon set out. Takuma was holding Fluttershy close to him and she was holding her towel with one hand while holding onto Takuma's neck with another.

"Goldmon scout ahead, if there are any ponies see if there is another path around them" he told his Digimon whom saluted "Right away!"

Goldmon understood Takuma's order Fluttershy was nervous at seeing other pony's reaction to her being a human was going to be too much for the former Pegasi Pony. It was best for Fluttershy to avoid this.

As this was happening Trixie was meeting with the Digimon Boss. She was now bowing her head "The Great and Powerful Trixie's lord, I have regret to inform you our plan to kill the Princesses have failed."

The Digimon responds "DELTAMON was the best I had. He should've been able to succeed!"

The Great and Powerful Trixie looks at the raging flames of the one that she was talking to her boss "I regret to inform you, the Princesses were well guarded by the Tamers-"

"NO excuses!" was the shout "Deltamon was strong enough to handle three Digimon, four other Champion Levels should've been no contest!"

Trixie looks at the raging flames "Hold you cool!"

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP FRIED!"

"S-S-S-Sorry" was the pony's response "But the Tamers got off lucky, the Tamer that is the most threat is Twilight Sparkle's pet Takuma! He's a master strategist and has seen the flaws in our attacks..."

This seemed to calm the raging flames down and he lets it out "Continue."

Trixie speaks up "Please Great and Powerful Trixie's boss, listen to Trixie, as stated I know he's the one obstacle to get passed if it weren't for him gaining a new strategy, Deltamon would've succeeded by now...Anyway, I have taken the liberity in starting the elimination progress of that Tamer and his Digimon."

"How?" was the response.

"By causing Twilight Sparkle to turn her friend Fluttershy into a human-"

"HOW DOES THAT HELP THE SITUATION?" the voice demanded "Just great ANOTHER HUMAN TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Trixie is now pleading and the Digimon let her plead her case "P-P-P-Please give me time to explain, I've set that Tamer up by turning Fluttershy into a human because I've listened to a few Pegasi ponies that notice this as well, he likes her! And he will be trying to help her from being a human being."

"Ah..." The voice spoke again "Now I see what your plan is. Your new plan is to eliminate the technician of the Tamer foes...Excellent!"

Trixie smiled relieved that he heard her threw. The voice then paused "Alright Trixie, I am sending a way more powerful Digimon, it is too early to send them but in your case, this special Digimon is needed to eliminate this human Tamer problem...It is one that is hoping to join the Devas but hasn't yet...Just make sure once you've helped him emerged that you make yourself scarce as possible."

"As you command Great and Powerful Trixie's boss" Trixie said.

She goes right to work knowing that the Digimon Boss of hers was sending an extra powerful Digimon. One that needed as much work as she could to get him to merge into this world.

Back in Ponyville, Takuma was actually enjoying holding Fluttershy. He held her as a Pony before but holding the pony he liked as a human now made him extremely happy he was helping her.

"Are we there yet?" Fluttershy asked still holding her towel.

Goldmon replies "Of course."

She looks ahead and sees that they are as Takuma places her down "Thanks Takuma."

"No need to worry" he told her "Now let's continue on we are lucky Goldmon is able to scout around."

They go inside Rarity's store where Rarity is eagerly waiting. Rika had told her that Fluttershy had been human. Alongside her was Twilight Sparkle. The two ponies turn to see Fluttershy.

"Oh my Celestia!" both ponies shout the pony version for (oh my god)

Fluttershy blushes as Twilight Sparkle ran to her "What happened?"

"I-I-I-I'm not sure" Fluttershy responds, "I remember I was a pony the night I got home after you tried the spell on me and looked in the mirror, I was perfectly in my pony form, but earlier this morning...I" she lets her towel down revealing everything with Takuma and Goldmon being gentlemen and gentlemon again looking AWAY from the naked girl all Takuma told Fluttershy as he fought to contain a nose bleed as this was unexpected again was "Fluttershy, give me a warning next time before you go removing your towel."

Fluttershy just nods as Twilight Sparkle looks threw her book "Oh no! Then if the spell worked, it really shouldn't have made you a human the next morning! The Spell was supposed to be instantaneous!"

Takuma turns to Twilight Sparkle avoiding the lack of clothing on Fluttershy's back side as he looks at her "You tested a spell on her?"

Twilight nods "Yes, because Celestia told me to practice it, it was supposed to turn her into me, not a human girl."

"I'm not an expert on spells" Takuma said to her "But can I see your Spell Book?"

"Sure" Twilight Sparkle said as Rarity and Rika turn to Fluttershy with Rika speaking up "You are really lucky Fluttershy that no other human boy is around."

Rarity issues Fluttershy to another room "Alright darling let's get you some clothing."

The three girls walk into the room while Twilight Sparkle uses her telekinesis on her Spell Book "Here you go, don't know what to say other than the Spell was supposed to turn her into me but briefly. Princess Celestia used it on her sister and it was completely safe."

Takuma opens the book with her at his side looking at the book where she had booked marked. It was true he wasn't normally one to understand Spells but he could read really well and possibly could find out what happened.

As the two are reading it with Goldmon helping as much as he could being a Digimon and all. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rika are in another room full of clothing. Without much haste Rika knows exactly what to get for Fluttershy she scrambles for panties and bra and finds some for Fluttershy "Here put these on first."

Fluttershy tries to but still doesn't know about the human body. So much that Rika face palms "No, underwear doesn't go on heads and bras certianly don't go on your hands."

"She needs help" Rarity spoke.

"I can see that" Rika mutters "Here Fluttershy let me help."

Fluttershy just nods as Rika helps her "Lift up an arm please."

Fluttershy lifts up her right arm allowing Rika to explain tying the Bra on Fluttershy "Bras go over your chest over breasts."

Rika completes tying the yellow bra over Fluttershy's chest and complete tying it around her body.

Fluttershy sees herself in the mirror "Oh."

She watches as Rika preforms the next thing the panties "These go over your lower areas."

Hearing this Fluttershy lifts her right leg then after Rika slips it on she Fluttershy lifts up her left leg allowing Rika to slip the panties on so Fluttershy was now half naked.

"That's for starters" Rika said to her "But it still isn't the best idea to walk around your house half naked like this if your expecting company."

"T-T-T-Thanks Rika" Fluttershy said.

Rarity nods "Alright then I shall trust you know where everything else goes."

"I do actually" Fluttershy said "I just didn't know where the first two pieces of clothing Rika gave me go."

"Understandable" Rika said "For a first time turned into a human, there is a lot of things you need to know as a human, and I'm sure Takuma can help you."

Fluttershy sees a beautiful yellow and green sleeveless shirt almost like the top of a dress and reaches for it but Rarity helps her "Here, darling let me help you."

Fluttershy nods letting Rarity use her telekinesis on the shirt and gave it to Fluttershy whom eagerly put it on. Then she sees a matching skirt and lets Rarity give it to her. Once then she places the skirt on and Rika couldn't help but admit out "That's just like you Fluttershy, it looks good on you."

"Thanks" Fluttershy told Rika as she looked at blue greenish shoes almost slipper like and went to get them.

Once she gets them she puts them on. There Fluttershy stood completely clothed her strappless shirt was tied around her neck and was tied around a small pink butterfly clip.

"Now you're ready to show yourself in public!" Rika told her hiding back a smile knowing that she might've found a new friend and that she was actually helping her.

Rarity nods "Darling you look gorgous. Just as much as you did when you were a pony!"

"Thanks Rarity" Fluttershy said "Well better show Takuma, and Twilight Sparkle my new look."

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rika walk out of the room surprised that Twilight Sparkle and Takuma were still reading her Spell Book when Goldmon purposely whistled to get Takuma's attention. Takuma just glares at Goldmon at first but smiles knowing that Goldmon had finally noticed that he had a crush on Fluttershy, and unlike most other Digimon he supported Takuma. Goldmon was doing whatever it could take to help Takuma and Fluttershy get together.

Takuma looks up and sees Fluttershy and for once is mesmerized at Fluttershy's beauty. She walks towards both Takuma and Twilight Sparkle whom notices her as well, Twilight sees Takuma staring at Fluttershy not speaking and slaps his hand "What have I told you about staring at ponies like that?"

Takuma blushes "Sorry Twi, can't help it, she looks good."

Goldmon agrees "Oh Twilight, don't be so harsh any guy would be staring at her."

"I suppose so" Twilight Sparkle agreed "There was that time where Rarity had her participate in the modeling show and made her a celebrity, I guess I'll let it slide this time."

Fluttershy turns to them "So did you find anything?"

"We did" Twilight Sparkle said "More likely Takuma did."

"Oh?" Rika and Rarity asked with Rarity asking "What did you find?"

Takuma answers "That someone switched the book page and replaced the Spell with the wrong one while Twilight wasn't looking."

"Oh my Celestia" Rarity spoke "Who in Celestia's name would do such a thing?"

"That I'm not sure any more!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "But WHICH PONY DID THIS DELIBERATLY MEANT FOR ME TO TURN MY GOOD FRIEND INTO A HUMAN! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE EVEN TO ME."

"Calm down darling" Rarity advised "If you did the spell there is a way to undo it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded "You're right Rarity, now isn't the time to panic," she starts to leave "I'll go to my Library looking for a book on how to reverse the Spell, it'll take a while but just in case I don't Fluttershy, you might want to adjust to life as a human for a little bit Longer and Takuma..."

"Yes?" Takuma asks.

"You are in charge of teaching her the ways of a human."

"Alright, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Takuma told her "Goldmon, Rika-"

"Hold on there" Rika interrupted Takuma and he looked at her "We've agreed on the patrolling schedule, that pretty soon I'll need to start it and it would normally be with you...However I do agree with Twilight, if it's any pony or human that can help Fluttershy out it's you."

"You really think that?" He asks her.

"Oh, I know you can" Fluttershy told him "If you can successfully teach me how to walk, I'm sure you can help me out in being a human."

Takuma turns "Well alright, then shall we go for a walk then?"

"I'd love to!" Fluttershy said.

Twilight Sparkle turns "Well just remember to bring her to the Library in the evening, I do believe I can find a way to turn her back into a human, it should be by then."

"Alright then see you then!"

Fluttershy and Takuma sat out walking out as Fluttershy looks at him "So where too? It's a wonderful morning."

Takuma pauses but Goldmon hides back a hidden smirk thinking _I know, some place romantic._

Fluttershy then snaps her fingers "Oh I got it, um, Takuma, how about a picnic?" she asks Takuma looks at her as she speaks out blushing a bit "For well the five of us, you, Goldmon, Angel, Calumon and I?"

"Well okay" Takuma said with Goldmon nodding "Yeah, but where?"

Fluttershy smiles "I know a new meadow type of place, it's secretive but I'm sure a few other Pegasi know about it."

"Well alright then" Takuma agrees.

Thirty minutes later the five are sitting at the meadow Fluttershy had discovered and as the five are sititng down Goldmon asks "So you sure know where to find hidden places Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiles at Goldmon "Why I just happen to fly around spotting places where Animals need my help. They are secretive areas."

"That's nice" Goldmon said.

"Well now" Fluttershy spoke "Shall we begin?"

"We shall" Takuma said as Fluttershy opens the basket of food.

Before anyone had a chance to get anything out Goldmon instantly jumps in front of both Takuma and Fluttershy, the movement accidentally caused Fluttershy to lose balance falling face first into the basket luckily she had moved the food out of the way before hand and pulls her head out of the basket "Goldmon? What was that for?"

Takuma answers "It's natural for Digimon to do this, especially when a Digimon field is coming."

Fluttershy gets out of the basket looking around sure enough there was fog around them "Oh-no,"

At Hypnos Yamaki was detecting this attack. It was a new attack after the attack two nights ago on an assassination plot to kill both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had failed. Now it looked like it was in a new area.

"Begin project Juggernaut!" Yamaki orders.

The assistants tried typing away but to their surprise they weren't successful and the second one alerted why "It's too late to start the program, this Trixie you spoke of is aiding it, much more faster this time."

"Darn it!" Yamaki shouted "Just when we were successful two nights ago in stopping two from merging into Ponyville with it."

"The ones we preformed were experimental ones" the first assistant admitted.

Yamaki grits his teeth already hating Trixie now more than he hated Digimon.

Back in Ponyville, Takuma was in front of Fluttershy protecting the girl as she was now worried "D-D-D-Don't you think we should call the others?" she asks.

"Sorry but no" Takuma said to her "Because I don't have any mean of calling them, we don't exactly have Spike with us."

"Point taken" Fluttershy admitted.

He was in front of her "No matter what Fluttershy I won't let anything hurt you, on my life, I swear it."

Fluttershy just nods holding onto Takuma's shoulders she looked down just as when she thought about having a picnic with him.

Suddenly Goldmon announces "DOWN!"

Takuma tackles Fluttershy onto the ground saving her from a blast that was heard coming from a gun. The two go down not shot but Goldmon narrowly ducks the bullet as he jumps in front of Takuma whom was on top of Fluttershy whom knew he was protecting her by being on top of her. It felt a bit normal for her but it made her comfortable knowing Takuma was soing what he told her protecting her.

Suddenly there in front of them stood a huge android Digimon. He was almost the exact same height as Andromon but it was a different Android Digimon. He was completely covered in machine like armor, only his head seemed to be human like but was covered as if he was in the military. On his arms instead of hands were ether cannon or Gatling gun.

"Uh- what is that?" Fluttershy spoke.

Takuma answers her as Goldmon looked at him and the picture of the Digimon is seen perfectly into view "What? I don't recall this Digimon, and neither does this D-arch, except that it's name is Armormon and it's an Ultimate Level Virus-Type Digimon."

"So you're the Tamer the boss and Trixie have been having trouble with" Armormon spoke as Goldmon was in front of him "So I guess I'll have to destroy you and your Digimon Partner...As well as the human girl."

"You won't lay one finger on Sweet and Innocent Fluttershy!" Takuma told him "She's done nothing to earn such a fate!"

"Doesn't matter, now that she's human" the Digimon replies "Now prepare for your last moments together!"

"On your life!" Takuma tells him "I don't care if your an Ultimate Level Digimon or not, I will defend my friends! Goldmon what do you say?"

"I say let me at him!" Goldmon said.

"With pleasure" Takuma admitted he holds up a card swiping it threw his D-Arch letting it read threw "Digi-Modify! **Digivolution Activate!**"

Takuma's D-Arch began to glow and activate with the words DIGIVOLUTION.

"Goldmon Digivolve too!" Goldmon shouts then as he completes the Digivolution declares "**Scorpionmon!**"

In minutes Scorpionmon is in Goldmon's place as he clashes against Armormon.

"I don't get it!" Armormon shouted "Why do you Digimon side with humans?"

Scorpionmon manages to hit him away far enough for the safe distance "Because it's a way to be great friends and stopping you and the ones that brought you here!"

"Goes to see where you know!" Armormon told Scorpionmon "I'm training to be in the Devas, and all I've gotta to do to now to join them is eliminating your Tamer! Reconsider!"

"Never!" Scorpionmon shouted "You want him and Fluttershy, you're going to have to get threw me first!"

"Then so be it!" Armormon shouted "If you want to go threw that pain then I'll gladly put it to you!"

Scorpionmon aims his claws "Not if I can help it, **Laser Claws!**"

The Scorpion Digimon closes his claws then lets loose a huge laser blast at Armormon, whom flips into the air avoiding most of the damage but doesn't completely. Still because of this he isn't much injured "My turn!" Armormon speaks "**Justice Strike!**"

He aims every gun in his body and fires them at Scorpionmon.

"Uh-oh!" Fluttershy speaks out.

Takuma agrees "Too right, that's bad! No way am I going to let that attack slide threw! I'm going to try to stop it!" he holds up a new card sliding it threw "Digi-Modify!" he shouts "**Magical Shield Activate!**"

Scorpionmon's eyes glew white as a magical shield almost barrier like covered all of his body. The shield completely takes the blow and is still hanging on but barely.

"So you avoided that" Armormon suggested "Then time to get physical!"

Armormon comes at Scorpionmon swinging his gun like arms. Despite the harsh treatment the shield holds. He and Scorpionmon continue as Scorpionmon and him collided hands and claws. The two seemed to have been even but Armormon soon became apparent in being stronger although slightly despite Scorpionmon trying to hold him back and succeeding in pushing him back.

"**Tail Stinger!**" Scorpionmon announces.

Armormon sees the attack coming but dodges and grabs the Scorpion Digimon but his tail then with all his strength is able to pick his foe up and start whirling him in the air "Time for two humans to die!" Armormon shouted as he threw Scorpionmon towards Fluttershy and Takuma.

Fluttershy is too nervous to move so Takuma rushes over towards her "Fluttershy!" he shouts he grabs onto her and together the two go onto the ground narrowly avoiding being squished by the Giant Scorpion Digimon.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I am thank you" Fluttershy said as Takuma gets off of her and lays right besides her.

The two watch as Scorpionmon gets up shield still on as Armormon comes in "Coming back for more?" Armormon demanded.

Scorpionmon charges in attempting to stop Armormon whom smirks "There is one way to get past that shield of yours and this is it!" He comes closer towards Scorpionmon then shouts "**Surprise Attack!**"

He quickly becomes a burst of speed and Scorpionmon tries to see him coming but even despite his sense he is too slow as the Wild One breaks threw the shield then aims his gun firing it at close range. The shot sent Scorpionmon flying backwards injured going onto the ground.

"Scorpionmon!" Fluttershy and Takuma shout as the Digimon hit the ground hard shield down.

Before the two could get up Fluttershy watches as Takuma gets in front of her shielding her as Armormon approaches "That was easy enough although he is a strong Champion Level." he remembers his task and turns to the two humans aiming his guns "Now it's time to die! Which one of you will die first?"

Takuma shields Fluttershy "Fluttershy get out of here and try to get the others."

Fluttershy looks at him "B-B-B-But Takuma! I can't leave you here! Twilight will shout at me!"

"Look Fluttershy" Takuma said looking at her "I care more about you Almost just as I care about Scorpionmon, you are important to me, go!"

"No need to tell her that" Armormon told Takuma "Because you'll both be dead!" He aims his arms "**Justice-**" he begins but as he completes the name Scorpionmon charges in pushing Fluttershy and Takuma out of the way even using his tail to swipe Armormon away from him to gain some distance but that was all he could do as Armormon completes his attack "**Strike!**"

This time with Scorpionmon's shields down and Takuma knew by chance the shields would regenerate just they had to recharge after a massive blow or two. The attack strikes Scorpionmon whom brances for it and falls to the ground.

"Scorpionmon!" Fluttershy and Takuma shout.

"You just saved them!" Armormon shouted "Why?"

"They are my friends" Scorpionmon told him "I always defend my friends and I will continue to fight you even at the cost of my life, just as Takuma is going to do to save Fluttershy's.

"Live no longer then!" Armormon shouted as he punches Scorpionmon into the ground.

"No!" Takuma shouts as Calumon walks up to them "Uh-no! Game over?"

Suddenly Takuma looks at Armormon "We won't be beaten by you Armormon."

"Too bad it looks like you are already!" Armormon shouted "I'm just too powerful for one Champion to handle!"

"Not exactly" Takuma shouts "Scorpionmon is a friend of mind...Too bad you and your masters don't see it that way. Besides I care about Fluttershy and Scorpionmon, in fact I care about all my friends. Friendship is way better than power and THAT'S how we will defeat you!"

As he is talking no one notices Calumon's red triangle begin to glow until a white light erupted from Takuma's D-Arch.

"What is going on?" Fluttershy asked Takuma.

"Not sure" Takuma shouted but they both got their answer when the D-Arch began wording out MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

Takuma gets it "Now I get it! Scorpionmon is Digivolving again!"

"Scorpionmon Digivolve too!" Scorpionmon begins then continues Digivolving.

He actually starts standing on two of his legs as if he were a human. He grows bigger way bigger than before thanks to the two legs he's standing on. He gains black Samurai war armor over his body. At his side he gains a belt loop with two Katana Swords attached to them. Then he finishes the Digivoultion shouting his name "**SamuraiScorpionmon!**"

SamuraiScorpion was as tall as MetalGraymon as he turns towards Armormon.

"What the?" Armormon demanded "You'd take the form of almost a human but yet still keep you Scorpion like form?"

"I do" SamuraiScorpionmon said as Takuma and Fluttershy take a look at the Digimon "The Power of Friendship is way bigger and stronger than your power! You will be wise to back down!"

Fluttershy smiles as if feeling the new Digimon of Takuma was friendly just like his previous stage "He's so cool now!"

Takuma nods looking at the D-Arch "Boom baby, just as I expected SamuraiScorpionmon, Goldmon's Ultimate Level form. His special attack Double Venom Slash is enough to make his opponents fear him."

Armormon looks up at SamuraiScorpionmon with discuss "Eat this **Justice Strike!**"

He fires his attack but this time the shield Takuma had activated earlier had enough time to recharge and takes the attack.

"So that shield is back!" Armormon shouted "But too bad it can't survive this blow **Surprise Attack!**"

Armormon charges but SamuraiScorpionmon draws his Katanas seeing Armormon come at him and this time he wasn't slow "**Double Venom Slash!**"

The two Katana's fill up with dangerous amount of venom and he makes an X with both Katanas as he swings them. The Attack connects and immediately Armormon burst apart into Data which SamuraiScorpionmon wastes no time in absorbing the Data.

"SamuraiScorpionmon!" Takuma shouted "You rock!"

SamuraiScorpionmon nodded turning towards Fluttershy and Takuma whom were smiling at him. The Samurai like Scorpion Digimon then speaks out "Once more this wasn't my power alone. It is all thanks to your friendship, you were wanting to protect your lovely young lady friend. Plus our friendship burns stronger then ever!" he looks at the bright blue sky "It is still morning, I believe we have a picnic to have."

Fluttershy smiles "Of course, let's get back to it. It'll make you avoid Rainbow Dash's training."

"Don't even want to think about that" SamuraiScorpionmon spoke.

So for the rest of the afternoon Takuma and Fluttershy spent the rest of the afternoon with SamuraiScorpionmon, Angel, and Calumon. Fluttershy slowly but surely learned how to do stuff as a human. Not only walking but playing sports and games. Once night fell though the three went back after Fluttershy took Angel and Calumon to her home. SamuraiScorpionmon was now back to Goldmon whom was stuffed as they got to the library "I'm stuffed, Fluttershy you make a great lunch"

"Thanks!" Fluttershy said "Now let's hope Twilight Sparkle found a way around the spell."

They knocked on the door and Twilight Sparkle opens the door "Come in!"

The three go ahead and were greeted by Spike and Twilight Sparkle.

"Anything?" Takuma asks.

"Sadly yes" Twilight Sparkle said "And it's all bad news."

"How bad can it get?" Goldmon asked.

"Pretty bad" Spike said with Twilight answering "As in there is only one permanent way to stop the Spell."

"No other way except for one?" Fluttershy asked "I'm forced to be human all my life now?"

She looks hurt at this, for now she won't be able to fly ever again.

Twilight Sparkle nods "I'm so sorry for that Fluttershy. I now shouldn't have asked you to do it."

"Not your fault" Fluttershy said "I have a feeling Trixie did it because, Takuma and I were attacked by a Wild One, this time even Scorpionmon wasn't enough."

"WHAT?" Spike demanded looking at Goldmon "That's impossible to believe! Scorpionmon is strong and we've seen that, there could be no Digimon at that time that could stop him!"

"But there was" Goldmon admitted "And it was the first ever Ultimate Level."

"Ultimate Levels are attacking now?" Twilight Sparkle asked then she sighed turning to Takuma "You Tamers will need to work together as a team now...If Ultimate Levels are attack..." she pauses "Say, how do you know Trixie was involved?"

Fluttershy answers "Because The Wild One that attacked us said that his bosses sent him to eliminate Takuma and the new female human."

"Which would be you" Twilight Sparkle caught on "DARN IT TRIXIE! Look what you made me do! You made me unwillingly turn my friend into a human! I'll never forgive you for this but I won't be taking the trail of revenge!"

"Is there a temporary way?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight Sparkle shakes her head "Not even a temporary solution, however the book mentions that the only way to reverse this Spell is to find this unnamed Sun Goddess or Sun Princess."

"Sun Goddess?" Takuma asked with Goldmon catching on it too "Sun Goddess?"

"Sun Princess?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight nods "At first I was thinking the Sun Goddess maybe Princess Celestia but when I heard of Sun Princess, that told me it wasn't Princess Celestia, but a different being" she pauses looking at Goldmon "You look like you might know who this Sun Goddess or Sun Princess is, who is she?"

Goldmon shrugs "I can say those names ring a bell but the one I'm thinking of, there is no connection between the ones I know and this world."

"So you might not know ether" Twilight said.

Fluttershy grips her hands "I suppose I'll have to be this way till answers are revealed. I guess I can wait that long," she looks at Takuma "Mind if I tag along sometime?"

Takuma turns to her "If you'd like perhaps Zecora has a way."

"You know" Twilight Sparkle said "Zecora just might."

Fluttershy smiles "Well that's okay, we'll see her tomorrow morning," she pauses looking at Twilight Sparkle, Takuma and Goldmon even shuffling her feet just as she had done with her hooves before "That is if that's okay with you two."

"Of course it is!" was the response.

Takuma pauses as Fluttershy speaks up "Shall we write a Friendship Report to Celestia together?"

"Probably for the best" Takuma said both Fluttershy and Takuma turn to Spike whom got a paper and pen "Ready for you two!"

Fluttershy speaks up first "Dear Princess Celestia, I am not so happy to report that I've been turned into a human accidentally by Twilight, I ensure you it is an accident and Trixie was the real culprit. You would think it is easy being a human...But you are quite wrong."

She lets Takuma continue "But buy trial and error one learns how to become human. Being a human myself and as a friend it is only a good way to express Friendship buy helping others in need. Friendship also is a key in expressing a good defense and helps prevail over anything that can be thrown your way."

Fluttershy ends "Even with Takuma helping me learn it, I still have a long, long way to go in becoming used to my human form, however I know that with Takuma, and the other Tamers as my friends, I can learn it. Signed Fluttershy and Takuma."

Spike finished the letter and sent it to Princess Celestia he turns with Twilight Sparkle smiling "Wow so you two have been threw a lot with each other."

"I'll say" Fluttershy admitted "Takuma risked his life saving mine countless times today from that Ultimate and strangely enough I didn't want to leave him."

Spike paused asking the question "But if you were attacked and Scorpionmon wasn't a match why is Goldmon still here?"

Takuma and Fluttershy answered "Friendship did it again! Thanks to Takuma's feeling towards me, and Scorpionmon at the situation, Scorpionmon was able to Digivolve again into SamuraiScorpionmon and kicked that Ultimate Level Digimon's butt. Rainbow Dash would've loved to see that action."

"She sure would've" Takuma admitted "But now we have a new weapon to have in the fight against Trixie, the first Ultimate Level form."

Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Spike watch as a blue card formed in Takuma's hand and he read it's name out loud "That's strange, Matrix Digivolution."

"It felt good" Goldmon smirked.

"I bet it did" Spike said "Now you've gained even more power, Man, I wish I could've seen it."

"You just might" Fluttershy admitted "One day with the plans Trixie has for us."

Twilight Sparkle just nods with the group as she speaks up "Alright then tomorrow morning at first light we go to Zecora."

"Agreed" was the response.

Takuma turned to Twilight "I'll walk Fluttershy home, if that's okay with you Twilight."

"Of course it is" Twilight Sparkle spoke.

Takuma then leaves with Fluttershy taking her home.

**End of Chapter! Due to Trixie's evil involvement, Fluttershy has been turned into a human. Fluttershy has learned quite a bit in this chapter. This was possibly the chapter I was looking forward to all this time. Mostly because of Takuma's reaction to seeing her and her reaction of wearing clothes for the first time. Anyway there is a cure to it but who is this Sun Goddess or Sun Princess that appeared, and will Zecora have a way for a temporary cure? Find ****out in the next chapter. Chapter 11: Zap Apple Harvest.**


	12. Chapter 11: Zap Apple Harvest

Chapter 11: Zap Apple Harvest

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was early morning in Equestria and the Sun wasn't up just yet. The scene shifts to the orchard of the Apple Family. All the ponies including their human guest Takato was sleeping in the Apple Family's spare room. Suddenly there were wolves howling. This even caused Guilmon to come out of his cave looking around "What's going on? Who is that Digimon howling?"

He got his answer when he heard something new and that was pots and pans slamming against each other. This was followed by an old voice "THE TIMBER WOLVES ARE A HOWLING! THE TIMBER WOLVES ARE A HOWLING!"

The pots and pans were like a warning siren going off, that it woke everyone up in the house.

Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh along with Takato peak their heads out of the window and hear another howl from the Timber Wolves.

"Eyeup" Big Macintosh spoke even nodding his head.

"What's this mean?" Takato asked and Applejack turns questioning him but Applebloom answers "It's a sign that the-"

She didn't get time to complete her answer as an old green pony runs onto the farm "The Zap Apples are comin! The Zap Apples are comin!"

"Oh" Takato mutters "So it's the biggest day ever for us!"

"Yay, the Zap Apples are comin!" Applejack, Applebloom and Big Macintosh shouted.

The old Green Earth Pony was Granny Smith, the three other pony's grandmother. She stops in front of the barn then looks at the four "That's what I said!"

She then beats on the pots as Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh just smile at each other with Takato knowing that the day of these Zap Apples was almost here.

Applejack then remembered something, Twilight Sparkle had written her and explained to Takato "Well, looks like Takuma will be helping us tomorrow, do you think you can meet him after his visit with Zecora?"

"Count on it" Takato said.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The now human Fluttershy, had just met up with Takuma, Goldmon, and Twilight Sparkle at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Surprisingly Henry was with them and it didn't take him long to figure out that Fluttershy was now a human.

"Fluttershy is that you?" Henry asked.

"I-I-I-It is" Fluttershy said.

Takuma turns to Henry "We are on our way to see if Zecora."

Henry looks at Takuma "What do you mean? Why do you need to see this Zecora?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "Because, I accidentally permanently turned her into a human...We have had the same thing when Applebloom had her Cutie Pox disease.

"Cutie Pox?" Goldmon, and Henry asked.

"What's so threatening about this Cutie Pox thing?" Terriermon demanded.

Twilight Sparkle answers "The Cutie Pox disease was a disease that got a lot of ponies way back in the ancient times...This caused the infected pony to gain random Cutie Marks on their bodies-"

"Doesn't sound so bad" Terriermon spoke which earned him a state from Goldmon "What? Now you are on my case."

Twilight Sparkle answers "This disease did more than just place random Cutie Marks on every part of the pony's body but it CAUSED them to do the things each Cutie Mark represent."

"So forcing them to do their talents" Terriermon said "You know I wouldn't like that."

"Exactly" Twilight Sparkle said with Takuma clearly remembering that adventure "And wasn't there no known cure to it...To make a long story short, Zecora came to the rescue and was able to somehow to cure Applebloom's Cutie Pox."

Takuma nodded snickering a bit which earned him a hoof to the stomach "What?"

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to do all of what Applebloom needed to" Twilight warned him.

"My bad Twi" Takuma told her "You're right, didn't mean any harm."

"It's okay" the unicorn said she then turns to Henry "So you see we have no means in turning Fluttershy back to normal except by finding this Sun Goddess and having her undo the spell."

"Sun Goddess?" Henry asked even placing his finger onto his chin "Can't say I even heard of her."

"That name rings a bell though" Terriermon admitted he turned to Goldmon "Doesn't it?"

Goldmon nods "Like I said to Fluttershy, Takuma and Twilight last night, it does ring a bell but that really can't be meaning her."

"Sounds like you two may know of this Sun Goddess" Fluttershy said.

"Like I said last night" Goldmon began "We do know of a Sun Goddess but it can't be the one we know because in doesn't make sense."

Terriermon nodded "That's true, the Sun Goddess both Goldmon and I are thinking it is doesn't even know about Equestria...So what doesn't make

Fluttershy, Henry, Twilight Sparkle, and Takuma share looks with each other as the Digimon have a point. Why would this mysterious Sun Goddess that the Digimon knew of know of Equestria? Plus was it the one they were thinking of? Twilight reasoned that Goldmon and Terriermon had a point on that matter.

"Well we better get going to see Zecora and see if she has a solution for this problem" Twilight said to Henry "If any pony or zebra in this case can undo something it's Zecora."

"Alright then" Henry said he turns to Takuma "Takato called on my cell phone and has told me that the Zap Apples are coming."

Takuma nods "Alright then tell Takato I'll be right there to help them after we see if Zecora can help Fluttershy."

"Right" Henry said rushing off towards Applejack's orchard. This left Fluttershy, Goldmon, Twilight Sparkle and Takuma alone. The four turned to the Everfree Forest then walked inside it to find Zecora's hutt. They found it in it's usual place and this time Twilight Sparkle knocked.

"Oh that's a sound I've rarely heard, it's the sound of visitors! Wonder who they are." The door opened and Zecora sees them "Why if it isn't Takuma, Twilight, Applejack and that Scorpion. Come in! Come in!"

The Zebra lets them in and one-by-one they come in. Zecora looks at the four "So what brings you all to see me?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "We've come to ask you for help Zecora, you see" she looks at the human Fluttershy as the former Pegasi pony completes it "Well you see Zecora, Twilight Sparkle accidentally and unwillingly turned me into a human."

"Thanks to a trick by Trixie" Takuma told the Zebra.

"And we were hoping you'd be able to mix up a potion that can reverse the spell" both Twilight Sparkle and Goldmon told her.

Zecora just looks at Goldmon "Why I'll be a friendly little scorpion."

"The name's Goldmon" Goldmon told her.

"I see Goldmon" Zecora said she shakes the Scorpion Digimon's pincher "I'm Zecora."

"Nice to meet you Zecora" Goldmon spoke to her as Takuma and Fluttershy turn to her with Fluttershy asking "We came to you figuring out you could help me out at least with a temporary solution, at least until we finds this Sun Goddess."

"Besides" Takuma told Zecora "If any zebra like you could cure Applebloom's Cutie Pox disease, you should be able to cure this magic even if it's temporally."

For the first time in her life Zecora was speechless letting the information sink into her. She looks at the human Fluttershy, she too knew about the Spell Twilight Sparkle accidentally caste on her friend unwillingly thinking it was the spell to turn her friend into the same pony which should've been her. Sadly Zecora sighed "I'm so sorry to say this, but even with all my herbs and potions in my hutt, not even the herbs and potions I have can undo this Spell."

"There isn't a temporally solution?" Fluttershy asks.

Zecora shakes her head yes sadly "The Spell is very powerful that it negates ever temporally solution I could give her, the only way to turn her back is by meeting the Sun Goddess. Only she has the only solution strong enough to end this spell."

The four hang their heads hearing that not even Zecora could help this problem. Hearing Zecora mention the Sun Goddess's name Twilight looks at the zebra "That is the second time some pony or in your case Zebra mentioned her name...But who is this Sun Goddess?"

Zecora closes her eyes "Like the pony whom wrote the spell in that book, I"ve only heard of the spell and the name of this Sun Goddess, not even I know who she is, but we both know she is said to be MORE stronger than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna combined."

"Impossible!" Twilight shouted "No one is stronger than the two Princess of Equestria."

Zecora gives Twilight Sparkle a shrug "Keep in mind it's a rumor, but the only way to reverse it is with her power, why this is, not even I know."

Fluttershy looks at her feet "Oh-man, but I guess we'll have to see if she exsist..."

"Any clue you can give us to find her Zecora?" Takuma asks.

Zecora shakes her head "No, I'm not an expert on what this Sun Goddess is but I've once tried everything on another pony whom experienced the same thing but nothing worked. So this Sun Goddess has to be real."

Twilight Sparkle has no other choice but to accept the fate that Fluttershy was stuck as a human being for quite a while, the unicorn lowers her head turning to Fluttershy "I am so sorry Fluttershy."

"Hey, don't worry about it Twilight Sparkle" Fluttershy said taking a step and hugging the unicorn with her arms "You didn't know that Trixie was going to play that evil trick. You're to blame."

"I am partly to blame" Twilight Sparkle told her friend "If I hadn't asked you to help me this wouldn't have happened."

"She's right mother Twilight" Takuma said causing Twilight to turn to her son "Haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"Why shouldn't he?" Goldmon asked Twilight "You are his mother here."

"Thought I should do it now" Takuma admitted "Besides it's not all your fault it's Trixie's she wanted you to do it."

"Most likely she did it because she knew you'd take a real hard hit" Zecora said "But I know you will find the Sun Goddess or she'll find you. When that is though not even I know. It maybe a long time."

"Thank for the confidence Zecora" Twilight said she turns to her friends along towards her adopted son "You too Takuma my son." she gives him a hug "Now you can help Applejack."

Takuma just gives her a smile "Alright, Goldmon let's get moving, we are already late."

"Right away Takuma!" Goldmon shouted as he went with Takuma.

Fluttershy turns to Twilight Sparkle as the two leave "We'll find the Sun Goddess in time Twilight Sparkle. Besides it might help me understand humans more by being one myself."

"True" Twilight added on.

Takuma just got to the orchard where Takato, Big Mackintosh, and Applejack were starting to set up.

"Sorry I'm late" Takuma told them.

"No, problem if Zecora could help Fluttershy out..." Applejack admitted she then remembered "Say...What happened to Fluttershy?"

Goldmon answered "Trixie played a part in this...You see" the Digimon pauses looking at Takuma whom nods at the Digimon's look at wanting to know if it was okay to tell them this, before continuing "Well Fluttershy was helping Twilight Sparkle on a spell that Twilight said was safe and only supposed to turn Fluttershy temporally into herself...Well Trixie flipped the pages and placed the name of the Spell Twilight was told to do which was the wrong spell...In short Fluttershy has been permanently turned into a human."

"Poor girl" Takato admitted.

"Eyeep" Big Mackintosh spoke even nodding his head.

"No..." Applejack spoke "Why Trixie do that?"

"We don't know" Takuma told her "Perhaps it would allow the next Digimon she sent at me and Goldmon to kill me.

"But there has to be a way" Applejack protested "Please tell me Zecora could've done something about it even temporally."

Goldmon and Takuma shook their heads but Takuma answered "There is only one way but that way is puzzling."

"Why is the only way puzzling?" Applejack asked as she, Takuma, Takato, Goldmon and her brother worked on setting up for the big day the Zap Apples would come.

Takuma answers "The only way to reverse the Spell is by finding this unknown Sun Goddess."

"Sun Goddess?" Applejack asked she turned to her brother "Does that sound anything that you'd know?"

"Nope" Big Mackintosh replied.

Takuma turns with Takato scratching his head "I've heard of a Sun God from the Ancient Egyptian Time Frame on Earth known as Ra, but that was what they believed in, but I've never heard of a Sun Goddess. Any hope if she's around?"

"There has to be" Applejack told him with Takuma agreeing with her "Because if this Spell Trixie made Twilight use on Fluttershy.

Granny Smith walked over towards the window "Hey silly goose! Quit your gawkin' and move your caboose!"

"Eeyep" Big Mackintosh spoke as he as Applejack grunts while moving buckets with the two Tamers helping. Guilmon approaches "Takatomon...Wolves were howling last night."

"Why yes, they were" Applejack told the dinosaur Digimon "Granny Smith says it's one of the signs that those wolves howling last night were known as the Timber Wolves. When they start to howl it's a sign that the Zap Apples are coming."

"Zap Apples?" Guilmon wondered.

Applejack explained "They are these apples that come every year and they are complicated because once they do arrive you have to pick them all in that one day, otherwise just as they arrived they disappear."

"I want one Applejackmon!" Guilmon shouted.

Applejack chuckled "Hold your horses Guilmon, they aren't hear yet but I'll let you go." she turns to Big Mackintosh "One or two apples shouldn't hurt will it big brother?"

"Eeyep" Big Mackintosh said smiling he too enjoyed Takuma's help when he came to help them out. It really made things easier for the two. Once done outside, Applejack, Takuma, Takato, Goldmon, Guilmon and Big Mackintosh had just gotten done placing the baskets down underneath trees. Suddenly Guilmon, and Goldmon noticed the winds beginning to pick up. Normally the Digimon would think of this as a threat but seeing that Takuma, and Applejack were not afraid of it. Instead Big Mackintosh smelled the air. Electricity crackled around the bare trees and just as the electricity was shown the trees gain their leaves becoming apple trees.

"There's the Zap Apple Leaves!" Applejack announced "Right on schedule."

Takato and Guilmon blinked! They couldn't believe how fast the leaves came. Takuma acted as if this sort of thing was all too natural which the two had a feeling Takuma was completely normal here.

While this was going on Rika, Renamon, along with Henry with Terriermon arrived on the scene. They too were amazed at how fast the leaves came.

"Hey there Takuma!" Henry shouted as Applejack with Big Mackintosh turned towards them.

"Hey there!" Takuma announces "Came here to help?"

Rika nods "It was ether help you or try on another of Rarity's dresses today. Besides Henry and I are going on patrol soon."

"Well sorry to say this you'll have to make do with yourselves" Takuma tells them "The Zap Apples are tricky because they must be picked within one day."

"Do you think you'll make it this year?" Henry asks.

"We should" Applejack said "Thanks to backup of two other humans and their Digimon Partners, we could use your help if you want."

"But they do have a point" Goldmon told Applejack "With what happened to us last night. Well it could happen again."

"That's true" Applejack admitted.

"Eeyep" Big Mackintosh said.

Rika looks at Henry, so we'll just have to patrol harder then, sounds like Goggle Head and Takuma are going to be busy."

"Goggle Head?" Takato asked as he watches the two retreat he turns to Takuma, Applejack, and Big Mackintosh "Did she just call me Goggle Head and called Takuma by his name?"

"Eeyep" was the three's response.

"Rika!" Takato spoke "Why did you have to call me Gogglehead and Takuma by his real name?"

"Good question" Takuma said.

"Perhaps if you beat her in a Digimon Battle Card Game she's respect you a bit more" Applejack suggested.

Takato paled at this "Uh, let's not give me any ideas...Like I'd stand up to the Digi-Queen."

"You never know, unless you try" Big Mackintosh said which for the first time caused Takuma to be speechless. He had never known Big Mackintosh to say a full sentence most of the time he was saying "Eeyep or Nope."

"Besides" Takuma said "If Goldmon and I defeated her by defense, I'm sure you could try your luck against her."

"Thanks but, I'm not going to be embarrassed by losing horribly against her...At least not just yet."

The six got back to work just as Rika and Henry with their Digimon got to the school yard where they got a big surprise. There Applebloom and Granny Smith were in the school yard the only thing that alerted the two to the school yard was Granny Smith shouting "A, b, c, d, e f g, h i j k l m n o p..."

The two humans, two Digimon and two other ponies a pink filly with a tiara on her and on her flank as a Cutie Mark appears with a brown stallion. The pink Earth Pony filly was laughing as both Granny Smith and Applebloom were dressed as bunnies jumping over water pans for watering plants.

The pink Earth Pony filly looks at Rika whom looked puzzled at the scene "Have you ever seen anything so embarrassing like it?" she asked Rika whom looked at Diamond Tiara "I don't know what is happening."

The two ponies stop with Applebloom looking at the two Tamers, their Digimon and the two ponies with Granny Smith speaking first "Well, howdy-doo there, Filthy Rich!"

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, did I hear right that there's a zap apple harvest coming in a few days?" the stallion asked.

Granny Smith answers " Four days, to be exact."

"Four days?" Henry and Rika asked the two looked at each other with Applebloom also adding onto looking at the Tamers "What's wrong with that?"

Henry turns to Rika "Well Rika we have our work cut out for those four days."

"I know but we could always use Takuma, he seems to always outsmart those Wild Ones" Rika admitted they were silent when they listened to the conversation more.

"Excellent news, and as usual, I get your first hundred jars?" Filthy Rich said.

"Course, Filthy" Granny Smith said.

"Uh, I prefer Rich" Filthy Rich said.

Rika was about to run off when Henry listened to what was happening next. The pink Earth Pony filly was known as Diamond Tiara and she was taunting Applebloom " Oh, you poor, poor thing, having to make all that zap apple jam with Granny Smith."

Applebloom looks at her "Actually, I been looking forward to making zap apple jam for years!

Henry watches as Diamond Tiara yawns and at once sights her as a bully. Rika sees this too and so does Terriermon "Momentime Henry."

Terriermon knows how badly Henry didn't like this " I'm not talking about the jam, I'm talking about Granny Smith! You must be sooo embarrassed. "

Rika notices Henry watching closely and she looks at him even touching his shoulders whispering to him "We can't help her right now, but afterwards if we run into her we will help her."

"I suppose" Henry spoke to her as the six manage to turn to see Granny Smith's head stuck in a huge bowling pot. Granny Smith lets out a muffled "Soups on!"

Applebloom then asks " Uh- what do ya mean?"

Diamond Taira grabs hold of her rabbit suit "You know, with all her silly ways, how she forgets things, and makes you wear these ridiculous costumes?"

Applebloom tries to explain it " Granny said that the water needs-"

She was interrupted by Diamond Tiara " Thank goodness you're here on the farm and not in town where every pony could see you." she quiets down "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

She scurries off out of the way but her father uses a spoon against the pot which even made the Tamers want to laugh as they figured it might've been one of her other steps she needed to make this Zap Apple Jam and the old green pony spoke " Uh, thank you kindly, Filthy!"

Applebloom watches as her grandmother steps backwards after saying this. Which the two left to get some stuff.

Henry turns to Rika "Why didn't you let me stop Diamond Tiara?"

Rika answers even agreeing with him "I know I wanted to hurt those two but that wouldn't be a good idea for us to do besides we can try to help her. Isn't that what Takuma would try to do or advise to try a friendlier approach in helping them?"

Henry turns "I suppose, he did teach Fluttershy how to walk like a human."

"Spent a whole day with her" Rika said "Helping her but now he and Takato are going to stay there for four days."

Soon the two began to follow Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, with their Digimon following. Things were looking bad for Applebloom where even Rika was feeling that Diamond Tiara's words were hitting in. Still both Henry and Rika had to admit that the old mare was a bit embarrassing but deep down they felt something that Diamond Tiara didn't and that was there was probably a reason for this. Eventually school got out for the fillies, both Henry and Rika watch as Applebloom's head was lowered a bit. The two could tell Diamond Tiara's words hit her.

"She's needing our help" Henry told Rika whom nodded "Well let's see what we can do."

The two with their Digimon walk over to Applebloom.

"Hey" Terriermon told her "What's the sad look for?"

Applebloom sighs turning to the Tamers "You two are lucky, you don't have to go to school."

Henry looks at Applebloom "That's wear you are wrong."

"Wha?" She asked him.

Rika nods "Humans do go to school it normally starts at a young age normally around five years of age and they don't go out of school until they fully graduate from High School."

"High School?" Applebloom asked.

Henry explain things "You see Applebloom, there are a total of three types of schools for us humans, the first is Elementary which would be equivalent to what you go to now Kindergarten threw fifth or sixth grade depending on the area. Next there is the level Rika, Takato and I go to is Middle School if elementary schools don't go to sixth grade the Middle School goes threw sixth threw eight and finally the highest school known as High School is ninth threw twelveth if you complete it you graduate."

"Now how come Takuma doesn't go to school? Well my bad, Twilight said she home schooled him when she got back from Princess Celestia." Applebloom said.

"Lucky guy" Rika admitted but Renamon asked out for her "But you are usually so happy...Why are you so sad?"

Applebloom answers "I'm fine if I can get Applejack or Big Mackintosh to come in to talk to the class Monday for Family Appreciation Day."

Henry and Rika turn to her with Terriermon asking her "Mind if we tag along?"

"N-N-N-No" Applebloom said.

The five walked to the orchard where Takuma, Takato, Applejack, Big Mackintosh and their Digimon Partners were still working at it. Applebloom approaches "Applejack, Big Mackintosh can I ask you to come to school Monday for Family Appreciation Day?"

Henry and Rika just look at each other knowing that Diamond Tiara's words was beginning to twist her mind.

Applejack speaks up for her sister " I'm sorry, Applebloom. I already told you that we just can't take a break from harvest to come to your school. You know what'll happen. "

Applebloom hangs her head " I know... after the fifth day the zap apples disappear..."

Henry and Rika look at each other as Takuma turns to them "Um, I know what you two are thinking, but this Family Appreciation Day is for her family so even if one of you do go...It won't work."

Applebloom hangs her head knowing she only had Granny Smith to bring for that day.

Takuma watches the pony go off as he turns "Somethings bothering her."

Rika and Henry nod even Terriermon and Renamon watch her. Guilmon and Goldmon watch her go off as well.

"Wish we could help her" Takato admitted.

"Rika and I will talk to her" Henry told them "It's the least we can do as he friend."

"Takato and I'd love to help he rout but we've got a lot of work to do" Takuma admitted.

"Don't worry about it" Rika told him "Henry and I will handle this."

"Alright" Takuma agreed.

Suddenly wind began to blow causing all Tamers, Ponies including Applebloom and their Digimon to look up wondering what's going on as crows began to caw. Out of this Granny Smith announces "Look! The third Sign! Right on time! Hot diggity!"

Electricity crackled and the flowers on the Zap Apple Trees appeared.

"Wow" was everyone's response to this.

Granny Smith lets Big Mackintosh, Applejack, Takuma, Takato, Goldmon and Guilmon "Alright, you lazy daisies, move your caboose!"

"But we we aren't lazy daisies" Guilmon protested as Goldmon turns to him "Well we should get back to work."

They watch as Granny Smith walk away as Applejack tries to help her younger sister as well " I'm sorry Apple Bloom, but don't you fret. Granny Smith's got no shortage of entertainin' stories to tell."

"I know! That's what I'm afraid of" Applebloom admitted.

She walks away with Henry, Rika, Terriermon and Renamon following.

Evening fell and Applebloom meets up with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at the Cutie Mark Crusader's club house. They were joined by Rika, Henry and their Digimon which surprised the three young Fillies.

"What are you here for?" Applebloom asked them in an surprised tone.

"We'd like to talk to you Applebloom" Henry told her "Rika, Terriermon, Renamon and I saw Diamond Tiara talking to you."

"Oh then you what Applebloom is worried about" Scootaloo asked.

Rika nods "We do..."

Applebloom walks around "I'll be embarrassed, shamed, disgraced, mortified, humiliate-"

Scootaloo looks at her friend " What are you, a dictionary?"

Sweetie Belle agrees "Snap out of it. We're here to help you!"

"And we are too" Terriermon said with Renamon nodding "Even though we Digimon have no clue what family means."

"Goldmon and I have the closest clue on it" Terriermon mutters.

"Not helping at the moment" Henry told them.

Scootaloo speaks up "Nice to have two humans and their Digimon trying to help us out, After all, with the exception of the Tamers and their Digimon we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We'll figure out a way to postpone your presentation."

"NOT a good idea" Henry admitted.

"What?" the Cutie Mark Crusaders asked.

Rika nodded "I thought I had family problems with my mother and father divorced...However Henry is right, postponing stuff without a good reason isn't a good idea."

"But this worrying is making me sick" Applebloom said.

"Is it what Diamond Tiara told you earlier?" Henry asked her.

Applebloom turns to him "I guess you and Rika really did here her talking to me, wonder why you two didn't stop her."

"We couldn't" Rika explained "Sure Granny Smith and Diamond Tiara's father were busy but knowing me I could've made the situation a lot worse."

"You have no idea how Henry wanted to give Diamond Tiara a talk" Terriermon said "But we had a feeling that just like Rika said could've made it worse."

"Rika and I let it slide that time because we were both debating on what was the best way to stand up to her to help you" Henry said Rika nodded "Next time though if we see her bullying you, we'll step up."

Applebloom turns "But the only pony I have to speak on Monday is Granny Smith."

Henry bends down touching Applebloom's head "Applebloom, Rika and I have followed you and your Granny Smith well until you went to school. Anyway have you thought why Granny Smith is doing it?"

"To embarrass her?" Scootaloo asked.

"No" Rika told them "Quite the opposite. There is always a reason why she's doing this stuff,"

Applebloom looks at the humans and Digimon.

"But what could be the reason?" Terriermon asked.

"For this Zap Apple Harvest or Zap Apple Jam" Renamon answers.

"Oh I knew that" Terriermon lied which caused Henry and even Rika to roll their eyes.

The Tamers and their Digimon were about to continue to try to help Applebloom whom tried acting sick with Henry and Rika shaking their heads. Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo helped Applebloom look ill even calling in the old green Mare, but she didn't see anything wrong with Applebloom and left to go back to the house.

"That didn't work" Applebloom admitted.

"Of course not" Rika admitted "Adults have a good way in finding out who is sick and who isn't."

"Well now what do we do?" Applebloom asks.

For a while they see the sun going down and it is still Applebloom whom asks "It's already almost sundown! Tomorrow is Sunday, and I only have one more day to figure something out!"

Sweetie Belle points out "Hey! Look!"

The huge group looks outside the clubhouse as more wind begins to blow. Applebloom knows what " That's the fourth sign!"

Electricity formed over the trees and they started to get real apples allowing her to speak out proudly " The zap apples have appeared"

"White Apples?" Henry asked.

"And that gives me an idea!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Why does that worry me?" Terriermon asked.

A couple of minutes later the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Rika, and Henry appear next to the trees, surprisingly Guilmon was also there with Takato.

"Hey Takato" Henry said "Takuma go home?"

"Yeah for now, he's coming bright an early tomorrow" Takato said he turns "So what's wrong with Applebloom?"

"Oh Diamond Tiara teased her about Granny Smith" Rika answered "We've been trying to cheer Applebloom up."

"Oh" Takato said "Takuma suspected it, he's not one to go admitting it but he has told me that even though he's not one to go spreading stuff like hate, he doesn't like Diamond Tiara."

Sweetie Belle explains her new plan " We can't move Family Appreciation Day, so let's move harvest day instead!"

Even Takato had to interject "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm agreeing with Takato on this one" Applebloom admitted "They don't look... quite ripe."

Scootaloo scuffs at her friend " Harvesting apples early never hurt an apple."

This got Takato to sweat drop even he knew buy now that Zap Apples weren't exactly normal apples. Even Rika and Henry had to join in looking at each other Applebloom joined their suspicions "I don't know... zap apple trees aren't like normal apple trees. They're magic."

"Just as Takuma and Applejack told me" Takato admitted.

Electricity sounded above the Zap Apples as Sweetie Belle asked "How different can they be?"

She gives the Zap Apple Tree a buck but in response to it the tree sent an electrical current down the tree's trunk and shocked Sweetie Belle causing her to go flying crashing into the ground.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rika shouts with Terriermon snickering.

"That's convincing to me not to kick these trees until the Zap Apples are ready" Henry admitted.

Applebloom then suggests another suggestion " Well if we can't buck 'em, let's just pick 'em!"

"Me help too!" Guilmon volunteered.

"Uh Guilmon no! Stay boy!" Takato ordered.

It would be a bad decision even with Guilmon's help the Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to get the Zap Apples off but because they weren't ripe the Apples stayed on and despite the four's best efforts were flung aside as if they were rag dolls. Once more the three Tamers cringed at the sight of this. All The Cutie Mark Crusaders were okay and so was Guilmon whom blinked "That didn't work."

"Any other bright ideas?" Applebloom asked.

"That last one was one of your ideas" Terriermon mutters.

Takato would be the last person Applebloom would talk to Applebloom "Applebloom, Takuma would be the first to tell you that you have a great family, he enjoys helping your family out. He only regrets that he, and Goldmon won't be there to help you out. Heck I'm now regretting it."

"Oh it's okay" Applebloom said "Now that I know I have you Tamers backing me up."

Takato nods "Well Guilmon, time to go back to that cave, it's harvest day tomorrow."

"Right Takatomon" Guilmon spoke "See you all tomorrow."

Takato, and Guilmon leave with Rika turning to Applebloom "Don't let Diamond Tiara get to you."

Applebloom looks at Rika confused onto why Rika out of all the Tamers was giving her some advise. Rika might've changed her ways slightly but why was she acting all friendly now? It didn't matter though it was helpful. The group splits up with Rika turning to Henry "Perhaps we can help Applebloom out by attending school with her."

"I'm all for it to have Diamond Tiara apologized, but just how do we do that?" Henry asked her.

Rika answers "I have an answer and it involves asking Twilight for help."

Henry turns to her "But what if we end up like Fluttershy? You do know that she can't return to normal not until we find this Sun Goddess."

Rika looks at him "Not like that, but perhaps Twilight could help us."

"Why do I think I know your plan?" Henry asked.

Rika gives him a smile "Normally I'd not do this but, for some odd reason why I saw Applebloom's disappointing look, I couldn't let it slide."

"You're right" Henry said "So let's see if Twilight can help us on your plan. Shall we bring the Digimon along?"

Rika turns "Renamon!"

Renamon looks at Rika "Yes?"

Rika orders her Digimon "You will help Takuma, Takato, Guilmon, and Goldmon tomorrow harvest the apples, Henry and I shall be trying to help Applebloom out if Diamond Tiara decides to bully her."

Henry turns to Terriermon "Better help Renamon too."

"Alright" Terriermon said.

They meet up with Twilight Sparkle and Takuma. The two watch as Rika and Henry come in.

Rika explained what she and Henry heard earlier.

"Oh man, always knew Diamond Tiara was a bad influence, trying to get poor Applebloom to think badly about her Granny Smith" Takuma said.

Twilight Sparkle nods understandingly as Rika admitted out "From what I've seen with Diamond Tiara, she's acting just like me before I began to realize what friendship is all about. Now Twilight is there some way Henry and I can enter the school to try to cheer her up?"

Twilight Sparkle thinks about it with Takuma nodding she turns "There is one way and that is to shrink you to their size."

"Will it be permanent?" Henry asked Twilight.

"No" Takuma said "She uses that spell on me all the time when I was younger."

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Yeah, it's safe! If it wasn't Takuma would've been filly er... I mean colt size all the time."

"True" was the response Henry turns to Rika "You sure about this Rika?"

Rika gives him a nod "You betcha, it's the only way we can help Applebloom now in Takuma's absence."

Henry then nods "Alright then I'm in for it!"

Twilight Sparkle turns "Alright but my spell will last till the end of that school day are you sure?"

"Yes" Henry said "We need to comfort Applebloom."

Takuma smiled at the two Tamers. They were going to help the young Earth Pony out. Twilight Sparkle closes her eyes "Alright then come back here tomorrow morning before school starts for Applebloom, I'll cast the spell then."

"Right!" was the response.

The day of the Zap Apple Harvest had arrived instead of pure white apples the Zap Apples were now rainbow colored apples, Takuma had left early and Twilight had cast her spell upon Rika and Henry. Now the two had made it to the classroom where a purple Earth Pony with a pink mane and tail appeared she had three smiling flowers on her flank which was her Cutie Mark. She looks at Henry and Rika "What? Who are you two?"

Henry explains "I'm Henry Wong and this is Rika, we've wanted to be here for this Family Appreciation Day."

The Earth Pony smiles "Well I'll be two of the best Tamers in Equestria and from Earth! I'd be happy to have you come into the class for the day...But where are your Digimon?"

Rika answers "We've sent them to help with the Zap Apple Harvest."

"Oh" the Earth Pony said she looks at them "Oh where are my manners, I am Cheerilee the teacher here in Ponyville."

"Nice to meet you" Rika and Henry said.

Cheerilee lets the two in her classroom where the day begins as all the fillies and colts sat down. Now which surprised Applebloom was the fact that Rika and Henry were in the room. Cheerilee greeted them "Good morning every pony! We have two Digimon Tamers visiting us today" the cheerful Earth Pony Teacher smiles pointing at the two "Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka. For today's Family Appreciation Day, we are pleased to welcome Granny Smith. Um... Apple Bloom? Is Granny Smith here?

She pauses turning Applebloom whom replies "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Cheerilee, but she got called out of town on account of a family emergency-"

Henry and Rika looked at each exchanging glances. The Cutie Mark Crusaders must've tried one last attempt to postpone the area. Luckily for Rika, she was seated right behind Diamond Tiara."

Applebloom was interrupted by an old female voice " Well howdy, my little ponies!"

Applebloom gasps as Granny Smith appears " Howdy, y'all! I'm as happy as a pig in a fresh mudpile to be here!"

Applebloom just gasps as she goes towards her grandmother "Whuh- what are you doing here? Did you miss the train?"

Granny Smith responds " Er no, it came. And Uncle Apple Strudel was on it. "

There was another old Earth pony stallion and he lifts his hoof out and started giving Applebloom a noggie " Ooooooh, noogie noogie noggie!" he laughed under this which caused a small hidden smile from Rika she didn't have much of a family but everything was like a family she wanted or even heard of with Applebloom looking a bit embarrassed at this even as she returned to her seat. As she returned to her seat hanging her head there were a few ponies whom looked at her including the two Tamers with a sad or confused expression.

Henry turned as Rika's eyes narrowed at Diamond Tiara as the Earth Pony spoke to another gray filly "I can't wait to hear Granny Smith's presentation. If she can remember any of it."

Then she and the other Earth Pony laughed which caused both Rika and Henry to get up and touch them. The two looked at the Tamers "What?"

"Henry and I don't like you two, let me give you one warning, one more word out of you and I'll snap!" Rika told Diamond Tiara "And you don't want me to snap."

Henry then added on "Yeah, I'd suggest you listen to Rika because I've known her for a while and you don't want her to be angry at you especially when Takuma and Goldmon worked so hard to help her out to become more friendly to us."

Diamond Tiara and her friend known as Silver Spoon take the warning and shut up.

They watch as Apple Strudel placed a seat behind Granny Smith and she sits down on it destroying it but that didn't seem to feel it or think on what it was supposed to do " Long ago, when I was a little pony, things were very different here in Ponyville, 'cause there was no Ponyville!" as she is speaking she brings out a map which seems to vanish.

She let this slide in before continuing to go forward " That's right, my little ponies. Me and my family were pilgrim pony folk, back when I was a little filly. Oh, we ventured far and wide, collecting new seeds and sellin' the old. But my pa was the finest seed collector in all of Equestria. Then, one day, the Smith family found themselves in the most brilliant, most grand, most magnificent of all cities. A place called... Canterlot. Well, I bet your hooves to hindquarters I had never seen anything like it before nor since. And as if the beauty of that city wasn't enough, suddenly, _she_ appeared. Princess Celestia, the most regal of all ponies. When lo and behold, she stopped to look at my pa's seed collection. Then Princess Celestia saw that we were plumb-tuckered, and hankerin' to find our forever home. And bein' a royal Princess and all, she knew exactly the place for us to lay down our stakes. My pa gave the Princess a mighty thanks. We quickly found that land near the Everfree Forest, and we built our first home. Next, we planted our first orchards. But an orchard don't grow overnight, and we were getting mighty short on food. Now mind you, we were cautioned about the forest, and we knew that it was not fit to enter."

As she is talking all students including the Tamers imagined what it would be like. A young Granny Smith. Younger but her mane and tail were tied in knots and she wore a brown hat. Her family as she said looked like the pony version of the pony folk. It goes to Granny Smith's family wandering around until finding Princess Celestia with Granny Smith's father kissing Celestia's hoof and her mother well not liking that idea. When it came down to the last part Granny Smith was about to wander into the Everfree Forest which as she stated wasn't an good idea to enter but went in there herself

The Timber Wolves howled in their flashback causing Granny Smith to pause before going in there allowing Granny Smith to continue her story " I turned, and there before me stood the timber wolves! I've never run so fast in my life. I did the only thing I could think of."

Henry whispers to Rika "That's almost mimicking how Takuma found Goldmon."

Rika only nods at his remark as Granny Smith continues as the flashback in each of every pony and Tamer's minds seen Granny Smith banging pots as the wolves did chase her into her family house. This was enough for the Timber Wolves to abandon the chase and go back into the forest but her family did come out " My pa and I planted those special apple seeds, and before our eyes they grew like wildfire. Well, we had full grown trees faster than you could say lickety split. Then each year, I paid close attention to the signs of the zap apple special harvesting times. How the weather affects the Everfree Forest, how the timber wolves howl when the zap apples first start growing, and how they zapped away if you didn't pick 'em all in one day! And the fruits of our labor were the best fruit we ever tasted. Soon enough I was mixing up batches of zap apple jam. Just like harvestin' the zap apples had its special rules, so did makin' zap apple jam. I learned that you gotta be extra friendly with the bees, otherwise their honey won't taste rightly sweet to mix in with the zap apples. Who'd'a thought that glass jars needed talking to? Or that zap apples like pink polka dots? But magic is as magic does. Just funny that way. Then ponies started comin' to our farm from far and wide just to get a taste of my zap apple jam. Some of them decided to stay, like Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's great grandfather. Matter of fact, the first thing he ever sold was my zap apple jam."

In her flashback the train whistles and she ends her story with a big smile on her face "And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies. And that is how Ponyville was founded."

There was silence even coming from Henry and Rika as they continued to take in the information. Suddenly there was clapping coming from Silver Spoon which even surprised Diamond Tiara. Rika and Henry noticed that there was slight hope for the gray filly. Not only that but everyone in the class started to clap for the old mare.

" Oh, thank you kindly, little ponies. Oh, now now, let's settle down" Granny Smith said to them.

When the clapping stopped, Scootaloo asked the question next "So if it weren't for you and the zap apples, Ponyville wouldn't even exist?"

"Darn tootin', little filly!" Granny Smith said.

This got Rika and Henry, their friend Takuma must've known about this by working with the Apple Family for all this time and was a lucky human to actually be raised in a town that was historic thanks to Granny Smith's family. Now they had a deep understanding why Takuma helped them out, if asked and they lived here for a long time, they'd like it too."

Applebloom decided to talk to Diamond Tiara "If it weren't for my Granny Smith, your daddy wouldn't have Barnyard Bargains."

Diamond Tiara looked to Rika and Henry to see if they had her back this time. Sadly she was mistaken and that both Tamers had Applebloom's back however she wasn't about to let this slide as all the other fillies and colts agreed with saying "It's true!"

Diamond Tiara spoke "But..."

They watch as Granny Smith licks the chalkboard pressing her face into it and Diamond Tiara shouts " But, she's just a... kooky old lady!"

Gasps were heard from the crowd even Rika and Henry had to stand up with Henry litterally losing it "Now THAT'S taking things too far! That was mean!"

"We humans have a saying" Rika agreed "Always respect your elders!"

Applebloom actually smiled as she came to her Grandmother's defense " Thanks for the support Henry and Rika!" she moves to her grandmother giving her a hug " She is not a kooky old lady! She is the most amazing pony in all of Ponyville!"

The school day ends with Rika and Henry reverting back to their normal size. In fact while Applebloom helped Granny Smith make her Zap Apple Jam, Rika and Henry helped to pick what was left of the Zap Apples and once all were gathered they were all gathered at a booth seeing a long line.

'That's a long line!" Rika said.

"I'd like to thank you for help" Applejack said to Henry and Rika.

"Yeah well" Henry said "We've learned quite a lot of history earlier today."

When the lines settled down Scootaloo and Guilmon each took a piece of bread and began eating it. The sweet jam was good even to the dinosaur.

"Delicious Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted.

"It is" Takato admitted.

Henry and Rika had to admit it was good. Even Scootaloo had to comment on it "I think this is the best zap apple jam I've tasted yet!"

Sweetie Belle added on " Must be 'cause _you_ had something to do with it, Applebloom."

"Agreed" was the Tamer's response as Takuma was right besides Applejack and Big Mackintosh with Goldmon at Takuma's side.

Granny Smith comes out "You betcha. Apple Bloom is one humdinger of a zap apple jammer!"

Applebloom smiles "I am?"

Granny Smith nods smiling and Applejack remembered that it was Family Appreciation Day for her sister and asks "So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well?"

"Did it?" Applebloom asks she then adds on "My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while."

Granny Smith turns towards her youngest Grand Daughter "Aw, don't fret. I forget things all the time. Now, I'll getcha... er... somethin'."

Hearing this the Tamers each shared a great smile as Granny Smith walks away. Applejack then asks out "Who wants to help Granny sing to the water?"

The response from the young Fillies and colts "WE DO, WE DO!"

They zipped over towards the area helping Granny Smith out with the Tamers, their Digimon and Applejack watching as Granny Smith begins which she was followed by the fillies and colts dressed as bunnies " A, b, c, d, e f g..."

Suddenly a new voice shouts "Diamond Tiara!"

The Tamers, Applejack, and their Digimon turn to see Diamond Tiara dressed as a bunny supported by her father whom protested "But, dad!"

"Now this is simply wonderful to see" Rika admitted as each of her friends including their Digimon, Applejack and Applebloom burst out laughing.

Takuma takes time to note that things looked better for Applebloom but he had a hunch that this wouldn't be the last Diamond Tiara bullied the kids. Now that the Zap Apple Harvest was over the Tamers could now get together and start their patrolling as a team for he knew they would need it.

**End of chapter. If anyone didn't notice I did take almost every scene out of the MLP: FIM episode known as Family Appreciation Day with some added scenes added onto it. Anyway next chapter is sure to be a promising one. Next chapter is Chapter 12: Giant Insect Invasion**


	13. Chapter 12: Giant Insect Invasion

Chapter 12: Giant Insect Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was one day exactly after the Zap Apple Harvest and Takuma was patrolling with Rika Nonaka which surprisingly Fluttershy was tagging along with them. The three humans with Goldmon and Renamon watching from a distance. As a human for now Fluttershy wanted to know and hang around them. Rika at first objected but Takuma didn't object. Now Fluttershy still hung around her own friends but this was the very first time she joined them on a patrol.

"W-W-W-What are we looking for Takuma?" Fluttershy asked.

Takuma answered "We are looking for a fog?"

"A fog?" Fluttershy asked.

"We call it a Digimon Field" Rika told her "Now Henry and Takato along with their Digimon are in Twilight's library looking for a Digimon Field there."

"Oh" Fluttershy said.

Takuma turns to her smiling "While two of us stay inside the library two of us patrol because these attacks from the Wild Ones that are emerging. Trixie might send another attack so we have to be on top of that."

"I see" Fluttershy admitted hanging her head "But why is Trixie doing this for revenge?"

"I don't know that answer" Takuma admitted "Just yet and it's something I'd like to get the answer too."

"Some answers are never found" Rika told them "But this one I want to know the answer myself."

Takuma pauses as Goldmon is at his side, the Digimon then looks at Renamon before speaking to the three humans "Which we will find this answer out someday. We'll just have to find out the hard way."

Takuma agrees "The hard way is always the most difficult."

Fluttershy sighs "Yes, but I do believe we can find out the answer."

"We will" Rika responded "This answer won't be one of those questions that aren't answered it won't be right now but we will find the answer."

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Takuma, Rika, Goldmon, and Renamon were still patrolling Ponyville. While they were patrolling The Great and Powerful Trixie was watching from afar. She was disappointed that the Ultimate Level she had sent with the help of her boss failed. She knew that the boss wouldn't be happy.

She would be proven right for her boss would appear in his usual fashion.

"TRIXIE, YOU HAVE FAILED AGAIN!" the raging flames shouted.

"I know, the strategist has prevailed and gained an Ultimate Level!" Trixie told him.

"Darn it, that strategist seems to always seem to be able to gain the upper hand" the raging flames shouted.

A swarm of small insects flew by causing Trixie to watch them and so did her boss. They watch the swarm go off into the forest.

"What were those?" the flames asked.

Trixie answered "Parasprites, they can destroy an entire town if they aren't brought out of it immediately."

"Hmm, this gives me a new idea" the flames said "And it'll involve the parasprites as well."

For once the Great and Powerful Trixie was lost for words and without a plan "What is your plan Master?"

The Flames seemed to have smiled "Simple, I will send four huge Bug Type Digimon into Ponyville while you send the parasprites in as well."

Trixie was still lost "I'm still not getting it."

"Don't you see Trixie?" the flames asked her "While they are busy dealing with the parasprites the real threat will be the four Digimon that you will send later."

"But sir!" Trixie objected "The Ponies in Ponyville know how to deal with them. By music from Pinkie Pie."

"Which is why we kidnap that Pinkie Pie using a Digimon!" the flames said.

"But where will we hold her?" Trixie demanded "Pinkie Pie is unpredictable!"

"Not just her but every pony that the strategist cares for" the Digimon spoke.

"Except for that one I turned into a human" Trixie spoke "Takuma will be extra protective of her but he knows how to deal with Parasprites."

"But can he play the instruments Pinkie Pie played to get them out by himself? Does he know the tune?"

"Good point" Trixie said "But where do we hide them?"

The Raging Flames smiled "Why in a special dimension casted by your magic. The only way to free them is by solving the Parasprite problem and defeating the four insect Digimon."

Trixie just grinned "Now I got your plan, but why waste one of your Digimon with the fact that it might be destroyed?"

"You have another plan?" the flames asked.

"Yes" Trixie said "By summoning and controlling the Ursa Major."

"But you couldn't control an URSA MINOR, what makes you think you can control the Ursa Major?"

Trixie swore to herself that she probably shouldn't have mentioned that to him. However he read her mind "Hmm, I guess I could control the Ursa Major long enough for you to capture them with your magic and send them to my dimension leaving the Tamers at a very bad situation, having to deal with the Parasprites and then four other Wild Ones the only way they can save their friends is by defeating both the Digimon and finding a way to stop the Parasprites."

Trixie then nods "Very well then let the Great and Powerful Trixie put the plan into action!"

"Very well Phase One begins!" the flames shouted.

The Great and Powerful Trixie began to work on the new plan.

Back in Ponyville, Takuma, Goldmon, Rika, Renamon and Fluttershy met up with Henry and Takato at the library.

"Anything?" Takato asked the five.

"Sorry, nothing, Rika, Goldmon, Renamon, Fluttershy and I did three complete trips, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Figures I'd ask that" Takato admitted "Henry, Guilmon, Terriormon and I didn't spot anything."

"We tried" Rika admitted "But I have the feeling that whoever this Digimon Boss of Trixie's is has a random schedule."

"Which I'm not liking" Takuma admitted "We can however try to think of his next attack, he didn't attack during the Zap Apple Harvest for some odd reason."

"Perhaps defeating the Ulimate Level days before that had something to do with it" Goldmon suggested.

"Good suggestion" was the response even from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turned looking at Twilight Sparkle as Henry noticed her as well. He turns to Takuma "You're mother's been like this."

Takuma watches as Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to look at book entries both Fluttershy, and Takuma had a feeling what she was looking for.

"Still looking for a cure mother?" Takuma asked.

Twilight Sparkle nods "Yes, because I refuse to believe that this Sun Goddess is our only option...However the books aren't coming up with an answer."

Spike was with her "Takuma...She's been doing this for hours reading every book."

"Twilight..." Both Fluttershy and Spike spoke with Takuma speaking out "Mother...It wasn't totally your fault."

"He's right" Rika told Twilight Sparkle "Although if I made that mistake I'd be feeling bad too, but it wasn't totally your fault it was Trixie's fault."

Twilight Sparkle looks at her adopted son, Spike, Fluttershy and Rika all four were trying to cheer her up. Guilmon then spoke to help too "They are right TwilightSparklemon. It wasn't your fault. The main one was Trixiemon's. Now please we need you to cheer up."

Twilight Sparkle gives her friends, son, the Tamers and their Digimon a warm smile "Everyone, thank you for your kind words, it's just that I'm still shocked that this has happened to a pony we all like. A kind hearted Pony whom never did anything to deserve that."

"You're right on that one" Fluttershy admitted "But once more it was Trixie's fault not yours, sure you wanted to test it out on me but you thought it was the spell Princess Celestia told you to practice."

"Fluttershy" Twilight Sparkle shouted suddenly an Earthquake sounded and screams of terror from ponies sounded.

"What's going on?" Takato wondered.

"We are just going to find that out Google-head" Rika replied as the two chases after Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Takuma, Goldmon, Henry, Guilmon, Terriormon, and Fluttershy.

Once out they see a big huge bear and Henry spoke "Oh-no it's an Ursa Minor!"

"No, it's the true Ursa Major!" Takuma and Twilight Sparkle said.

"What's the difference?" Takato asked.

"Well considering that this is the adult one" Fluttershy spoke "And the Ursa Minor is the baby...That is the difference."

"Better start to work Twilight" Spike told her "After all you were able to stop the Ursa Minor."

Twilight Sparkle just gulps seeing the size of the angry bear. Somehow just as before she is able to stop the Ursa Major but not before a magical rope comes out of nowhere catching Twilight around her four hooves tripping her.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as as magically as the rope appeared she was dragged off. Spike attempts to chase after his friend and so does Takuma but then both stop as they face the Ursa Major.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way" Takuma said.

The other Tamers nod as Takato asks "Alright so we have to scare it off?"

"Yes, this is a real living creature now even though Digimon are real as well, this isn't something we need to kill it's sort of like Spike going on rampage."

"I remember that" Fluttershy admits "Scared me out of my wits."

Takato turns "Alright guys it's up to us to tame or scare this beast...Any suggestions?"

"It's huge" Rika admitted "And once Twilight Sparkle was doing her best to tame it."

"We'll just have to think of something" Takato said "We can't exactly Digivolve our Digimon."

"Then they we will just have to use our Digimon to calm it down or scare it out of the town" Henry suggested.

"Then let's try it" Rika suggested.

"Stay behind me Fluttershy" Takuma told her and the former Pegasus pony did as she was told.

"Alright Guilmon" Takato told his Digimon "Teach it to go out of Ponyville!"

"Right" Guilmon shouted "**Pyro Sphere!**"

Guilmon unleashes his attack at the Ursa Major and it hits the poor bear right in it's face. It growls and tries to take a swipe at the Dinosaur only for Guilmon to somehow avoid the attack.

"**Terrier Tornado!**" Terriermon shouted unleashing his own attack which was even whimpy to the huge bear. It does blow it away a few feet.

"Remember Renamon" Rika explained "We don't want to kill it, it's away from it's home we must drive it away!"

"You got it Rika!" Renamon shouted she jumps up "**Power Paw!**"

She engulfs her fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at the huge bear. The attack seems to work but the Ursa Major just tries to swipe her back but Renamon did dodge it.

"That didn't work!" Takato said.

"Goldmon see if you can get it right between the eyes!" Takuma told his Digimon.

"Right in between the eyes coming up!" Goldmon said he turned to Guilmon "Can you throw me up a bit?"

"You got it Goldmon!" Guilmon said and with his strength he was able to throw the Digimon up into the air the Scorpion takes aim with his tail "**Venom Spray!**"

The Scorpion Digimon's venom hits home spraying the Ursa Major in it's eyes, the bear roars trying to dig out the venom and somehow succeeds in making it mad.

"Any other ideas?" Rika asked.

"Just one" Takuma said as Henry took action "Perhaps we outta try some Digi-Modifications."

"It's worth the shot" Takuma said.

Henry grabs a Card "Digi-Modify! **Training Grip Activate!**"

Strong grips wrap around the Ursa Major.

"My turn" Rika suggested "To not really freeze it solid!" she takes out a card "Digi-Modify! Agumon's **Frozen Wind Activate!**"

Renamon gains Agumon's ability "Time to chill you out! **Frozen Wind!**"

She unleashes the Frozen Wind at the Ursa Major. The freezing wind attack strikes it and slightly begins to freeze it.

"And now Goldmon" Takuma said "It's our turn,"

"You got it!" Goldmon shouted as Takuma grabbed a Digimon Battle Card "Digi-Modify, **Shrink Power Activate!**"

Goldmon gains the ability shrinking the Ursa Major and seemed to grow bigger and soon the Digimon was as big as the Ursa Major. The now terrified bear looks at the giant Rookie Level Digimon as he speaks "High there!"

If it were a pony Takuma, Rika, Henry, and Takato would've sworn that the bear would've screamed and it takes off terrified.

"That did it!" Takuma shouted "It's on the run!"

Takato knows what to do to make sure it gets to it's din "Digi-Modify...**Air Wing Activate!**"

Guilmon sprouts his wings and takes to the sky as Takato ordered "Follow it boy and make sure it gets to it's den safety."

"Right Takatomon" Guilmon replies as he flies off.

In mirror seconds the Dinosaur returns back "It's fully gone and I doubt it's coming back!"

"That's good" Takuma sighs as Fluttershy runs over to him "Good job Tamers."

Suddenly Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo appear in front of the Tamers as Goldmon returns back to normal size. The three fillies looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Rarity is missing!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"And so is Applejack!" Applebloom echoed.

"And Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said.

This got the Tamers. First Twilight was captured while she attempted to tame the Ursa Major and now Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash disappeared too. It wasn't long before Mrs. Cake arrived "Pinkie Pie didn't show up for work today."

The Tamers and their Digimon turn to each other as Takuma asks "Any signs of what happened?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders nod then each expressed what they saw somehow it was a stray rope which wrapped around the three Pony's legs tripping them well in Rainbow Dash's case it was a rope to her hooves and a rope to tie her wings down so she couldn't fly away.

"Mr. Cake and I didn't see her anywhere or any signs of where she might've disappeared, but we know she doesn't miss out on her job" Mrs. Cake said.

The Tamers look around and now know whom was the culprit "Trixie strikes again!" the four shout with the Digimon except for Terriermon looking puzzled.

"What would the Lame and Powerless Trixie want with them?" Terriermon asked.

"Good question" Takuma said "But we'll find the answer too!"

"First let's go see if we can figure out what's going on first" Henry suggested.

"Right" was the response.

Meanwhile Trixie had brought the five Ponies to the dimension all five were tied up "What do you want with us Trixie?" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"Yeah haven't you caused enough damage already?" Applejack demanded.

Trixie looks at her captives "Oh, the Great and Trixie has done horrible things to you but that isn't the just of how bad the Great and Powerful Trixie wants her revenge to you Twilight Sparkle! And now Boss I've brought them here!"

"Good" was the reply "Send them to me!"

The ponies got the fear of their lives when raging flames shouted "For once part one of our plan is accomplished"

"So you are Trixie's boss!" Rainbow Dash shouted "Who are you?"

"I will not answer to you" the raging flames spoke, "Nor will you see whom I truly look like, heck not even Trixie knows whom I look like for real!"

"That's true" Trixie mutters.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The raging flames answered "You will be held hostage in a dimension I make, in it you and your friends will not escape! Then the end of those Tamers will come and Ponyville with them!"

"My Son and his friends will stop you!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

The Raging Flames seemed to smile "Ha,ha,ha,ha, not when this new attack is threw. SEND THEM THREW TRIXIE!"

"As you wish Great and Powerful Trixie's boss" Trixie said bowing.

"Don't do this Trixie" Twilight tried to reason with the blue unicorn.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will do what she has been ordered!" Trixie shouted and with her magic she is able to put the captives into the dimension and it closes "It is done!"

"Good" the flames told her "Now unleash the Parasprites!"

Trixie just nods and unleashes the tiny little insects right to Ponyville. The tiny insects were enough to make a cloud of them go straight to Ponyville.

That being said Ponyville was in for a big surprise and the Tamers didn't know what was about to happen. Back in Ponyville the Tamers had each searched the areas where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack were supposed to be. Takuma and Goldmon tried to make heads and tails out of what had happened to Twilight Sparkle, heck even Spike was helping them.

"Takuma, Goldmon and I haven't seen anything" Spike told Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon and Fluttershy "Anything?"

"Nothing!" Henry reported "We've checked everywhere and I was somehow able to get Terriermon to get to Cloudsdale hoping to find Rainbow Dash there but nothing."

"Oh man" Spike mutters "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

It was then Rika noticed a two bugs coming towards them "Uh, what's coming at us?"

A parasprite landed on her nose which caused her to try to swat it only ending up in slapping her own face. Takuma turns swatting it as well but Goldmon watches and lets it land on his tail. Even Fluttershy had one on her hand "Oh how cute!"

"Fluttershy..." Takuma warned her "Remember what happened last time this happened."

"Oh come on Takuma" Takato said with Terriermon smiling "Yeah, what's the big deal, they are insects."

"Not ordinary insects" Spike said "Those are Parasprites. When there are two of of them, there is usually a swarm of them!"

"A swarm?" Henry asked "What sort of danger do they cause?"

"The swarm can destroy the town" Takuma admits "You laugh right now but they came here before and nearly destroyed the whole town!"

Fluttershy cringed "I guess that was true...Who would've thought that was happening, it all started with just one that I saw and then...All chaos happened."

"Starting to sound like a swarm of locusts" Henry spoke.

Takuma turns "Not sure what locusts look like but if they do the same thing as Parasprites then sure you can compare them to that."

"Um Takuma..." Spike spoke.

"Yes, Spike?" Takuma asked.

Spike replies "Speaking of swarm," the baby Dragon points to a cloud of Parasprites coming towards them "Here it comes."

"That's a whole lot of Parasprites" Rika mutters.

"That would be the least things we have to worry about" Goldmon muttered causing the Tamers to look at their own Digimon as they were sensing something.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"Digimon Field!" Guilmon shouted.

"He's right" Renamon said..

"I'm detecting a fourth" Terriermon said.

"Oh-no!" Takato said with Takuma admitting "As if the Parasprites were coming here wasn't enough...Now we have to deal with four Wild Ones."

"Any idea how to get the Parasprite Swarm out of Ponyville?" Henry asked.

"Plus four Wild Ones emerging!" Rika announced as the Digimon Fields became visible.

"Any ideas what to do?" Spike asked Takuma.

"Stick together everyone" Takato said he turns to Takuma "Takuma, Fluttershy you go tell every pony here to stay indoors."

"It won't really matter when the Parasprite Swarm hits" Takuma replied "Because they destroy everything!"

Soon enough the Parasprite Swarm hit the town and just like last time began to destroy everything even chasing ponies.

"Man..." Rika muttered "Talk about fast work, we have to do something other wise there won't be a town to save!"

"You're right" Takuma admitted.

Goldmon tried using his stinging tail on the swarm. Guilmon swatted with his claws, Terriermon swatted with his ears and even shot out with his Bunny Blast. Renamon used Diamond Storm but the swarm was uneffected by it.

Takuma tried joining in with Goldmon in attacking them but still it wasn't enough.

"So much swarms!" Goldmon shouted as the efforts to stop them was failing.

"Is there anything we can do against them?" Rika asked Takuma.

"There is only one thing that tames them, and that was Pinkie Pie playing a polka using lots of instruments and leading them out of the town" Takuma replies.

"Do you know what sort of instruments she played?" Henry asks.

"Well not at the moment!" was the response "Besides we're about to have a BIGGER problem."

"He's right!" Renamon announced " The Wild Ones are coming threw!"

Takato took action "Takuma...You and Fluttershy go see if you can get the instruments, Henry, Rika, and I along with our Digimon will attempt to fight it off."

Goldmon, Takuma, and Fluttershy agreed with him and tore off to see if they could get Pinkie Pie's instruments.

Meanwhile in the dimension Twilight Sparkle was trying find a way out of it. She was quite worried about her adopted son.

Rainbow Dash returns "It is as if that voice stated! There is no way out, I try to fly out but I ran into some sort of electrical forcefield!"

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie shouted "Somehow I can't escape!"

"Takuma!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Don't worry Twi" Applejack told her "I'm sure your son and his friends can handle whatever Trixie throws at them!"

"Thanks Applejack" Twilight told her friend "But what is his plan? It's clear to me now that Takuma was right! Trixie serves this unknown pony or Digimon."

"It'll have to be her Digimon Boss Twilight" Rarity told her.

Twilight Sparkle sighs "I wish we could know what his plan is."

"Whatever it is Twilight," Applejack insured her once more "I can tell you Takuma, and his friends will find a way to solve it."

"She's right!" Rainbow Dash told Twilight Sparkle "He was able to teach Rika to be more friendly thanks to your teachings! Plus with your teachings he and his friends will overcome it and put a STOP to his new plan!"

Pinkie Pie agrees and replies in her usual friendly mood which to the other ponies wasn't a shocker for her to do that "Yeah, it maybe the ONLY way we can get out of this."

Rarity tries to use magic on the forcefield but to no luck she sighs "It's as if he knows he's going to finally going to win!"

"Which would be why he's imprisoned us here" Applejack added on.

"Well if there isn't anything we can do" Twilight Sparkle spoke "Then I guess we'll have to wait."

"And pray to Celestia that this plan fails" Rarity added on.

"How about a game of tic-tac-toe?" Pinkie Pie asked "While we are waiting to be free? Any pony?"

The rest of the captured ponies all sigh but Rarity decided to go along.

"I have one question in this situation..." Rainbow Dash said "Just why the hay hasn't he captured Fluttershy? I mean she is one of us even when she's a human now."

"Perhaps her being a human now had something to do with it" Twilight answers "Don't know why he doesn't like humans but he doesn't."

"So because of what Trixie caused you to do to Fluttershy, he wants to kill her as well?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's what I'm getting from him on our first time meeting him" Twilight Sparkle told her.

"Fluttershy doesn't deserve that fate" both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash muttered in agreement.

"Agreed" Rarity said "All Fluttershy cares about are animals and her friends. She's too kind and doesn't deserve to die."

It was as if the raging flames heard the talk "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HUMANS!"

"We do!" Twilight tells him "I've been raising Takuma and he's a great son! He and his friends won't lose to you!"

"We'll see, we'll see!" was the Digimon's response before settling down disappearing.

Back in Ponyville Takuma, Fluttershy and Goldmon were racing to the Sugar Cube Corner hoping Pinkie's instruments were in it. Suddenly a Digimon field blocked their way causing the three to stop and when they did, the Digimon was out. He was a yellow Digimon with a drill on his nose, and drills where his hands were. All together he had five drills.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

Takuma checked his D-arch as more ponies ran around in a panic from the Parasprites whom were doing a lot more damage then last time he thinks to himself _Just what we need! Ponies running around in a panic. However we must not panic!_ He then gets his response as Goldmon sees what the Digimon is "That's Digmon, an Armor Level Insect type, his Gold Rush attack certainly sounds impressive but isn't something to mess with especially when he wants to drill right threw his enemies with the attack."

"Leave him to me Takuma" Goldmon advised "I'll handle him while you get the stuff."

"You got it Goldmon!" Takuma said taking his card "Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate!"

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Takuma's D-arch and Goldmon shouts "Goldmon, Digivolve too...Scorpionmon!"

In seconds Scorpionmon appears and clashes against Digmon whom tries to fight back.

"Come on Fluttershy, Scorpionmon's giving us time!" Takuma told the now human girl whom for some odd reason holds onto his hand "O-O-Okay."

The two run past Digmon whom turns "Gold-"

But he wouldn't get the time to attack as Scorpionmon rams a pincher into his face then hammers him face first into the ground. After recovering Digmon turns to Scorpionmon as the Digimon speaks "If you want my friends Takuma and Fluttershy, you're going to have to get passed me!:

"Got it!" Digmon replies "**Gold Rush!**"

Digmon fires his drills but Scorpionmon opens his claws catching most of the attack! Only one the nose drill slams into his back but the huge Scorpion Level Digimon shrugs it off! Digmon then tries to get out of Scorpionmon's path but finds himself in his claw which makes the insect armor Digimon slam into a few Parasprites.

He then takes aim with his claws "**Claw Lasers!**"

The attack hits Digimon blowing him away for a few feet. The Digimon stumbles backwards almost joining where the rest of the Digimon were coming from.

With Takato, Henry, and Rika along with their Digimon they were now finding out whom they were facing. Surrounding them were their opponents. One was a giant green praying mantis, the second was a giant red beetle, and then there was a big blue insect with six legs and big teeth appeared.

"Oh great we've got ourselves a big insect problem" Henry spoke "And with the Parasprites a small problem."

"Well" Rika spoke "We're just gonna have to deal with the Big Problem first!"

Guilmon scanned the green praying mantis with scythes for it's hands as Takato spoke it's name "Snimon, Champion Level Bug type, his Twin Sickle attack will carve you up in no time."

Next Terriermon scanned the giant red beetle allowing Henry to speak "Kuwagamon, Champion Level Bug Digimon, this Digimon's Scissor Claw is no laughing matter.

Renamon looks at the strange blue insect and Rika explains it's name "Kabuterimon, another Champion Level Bug type Digimon, his Electro Shocker will shock you to oblivion."

"No doubt the fourth one is also an insect type as well" Takato told his friends and a pegasi pony shouted a warning "Incoming!"

This causes them to look up just in time to see Digmon blasted by Scorpionmon's Claw Lasers fell into a fourth spot.

"Well there is the fourth enemy" Henry mutters as Scorpionmon came to join the Digimon Tamers and their Digimon and he lets them know it "What are you guys waiting for Digivoluve!"

"Where is Takuma and Fluttershy?" Rika asks.

Scorpionmon answers "They've gone to where Pinkie Pie lives in! Right now I'm providing the protection by fighting them!"

"Then let's get ours to help Scorpionmon" Rika suggested.

"One step a head of you" Takato admits.

The three Tamers grab a Digimon Battle Card sliding it threw their D-arch letting them scan "Digi-Modify, **Digivolution Activate!**"

Like Takuma's D-arch the word Digivolution appeared on all three Tamer's D-Archs and the Digivolution Process began.

"Guilmon, Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon declared as he Digivolved.

"Terriermon, Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon declared as he Digivolved.

"Renamon, Digivolve too...Kyubiimon!" Renamon declared as she Digivolved.

In the next second, the three Rookies were in their Champion Level Stage and joined Scorpionmon. The three enemy Champions and one enemy Armor Level look at each other then decided to attack.

"I'll go first" Kabuterimon shouted "**Electro Shocker!**"

He gathers in a ball of electrical energy then fires it. Growlmon avoids the attack and it slams into the ground not doing much damage to it.

"**Twin Sickles!**" Snimon shouts he tries to attack Gargomon whom hops out of the way of the attack "Too easy!"

It was then Kuwagamon and Digmon decided to try to double team Kyubbimon "**Scissor Claw!**" "**Gold Rush!**"

"Watch out Kyubbimon!" Rika shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this" Kyubbimon shouted she spreads her tails "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

She unleashes her attack destroying Digmon's drills but it wasn't enough to stop Kuwagamon whom nearly scooped her up but Scorpionmon grabs hold of Kuwagamon with it's pincher "Not this time!"

With all it's might it threw the huge Digimon backwards with ease.

More screams of terrified ponies filled their ears!

"Hang on there!" Rika told them "We're going to stop this...As soon as Takuma and Fluttershy return.

"As long as we can hold out for that time" Takato said.

Back with Takuma and Fluttershy the two were making quick progress. They got to what was left of Sugar Cube Corner. Now faced with what had happened last time Fluttershy seems to shiver "Takuma was it like this the whole time?"

Takuma pauses as a pony is chased by four very hungry Parasprites "Oh yeah, I recall Rainbow Dash being chased by them. Like this we've gotta hurry before they-"

He wouldn't get to complete his sentence for a Parasprite came right behind Fluttershy biting her right in her buttocks. The girl shouts "Youch!" without warning she jumps into Takuma's opened arms accidentally hugging him in the process Takuma sweat drops slightly holding her but he truly doesn't mind. He looks at her as she sobs rubbing her butt that was bit allowing him to answer her "They try a taste of human flesh..."

The Parasprite that bit Fluttershy now had others and Fluttershy gulped "Run, Takuma, run!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Takuma told her and with her still in his arms he took off to go inside the destroyed remains of Sugar Cube Corner. Once in the two ducked with Takuma accidentally slamming onto Fluttershy whom was on her back and once more the two accidentally kissed. Major blushes happened as once more Takuma was on top of her. He was glad that Scorpionmon wasn't there to see it nor Rika. Seriously when Rika saw that first he had repeated to Rika that what she had seen was just an accident and nothing more. The Parasprites tried looking for the humans as they lay on the ground with Takuma on top of Fluttershy making sure not to touch her human breasts by accident. He mentioned her to be silent. Which she obeys willingly. When Takuma is sure that the Parasprites left and he was certain they did to bother other ponies, he got off of her "You okay?"

Fluttershy's response was a tearful "I'm okay thanks to you...But" she gets up then tries to look on her butt which it was slightly bleeding "It still hurts."

Takuma noticed the Parasprites haven't destroyed the buttom layer of Sugar Cube Corner and that gives him an idea "Fluttershy, get on all fours."

"Hmm?" she asked.

Takuma was already on all fours "You know were going to walk pony style." 

"We can do that?" she asked.

"Yes, it's not faster than walking on two legs but it'll avoid us from being bit by those things" Takuma told her.

"Oh, okay. I-I-I-I-I'll lead the way!" Fluttershy volunteered as she got on all fours and began to crawl.

This caused Takuma to blush remembering that she was wearing a skirt now she did have panties underneath it but crawling behind your crush seemed a bit embarrassing and he lets her know it "Fluttershy, I'll take the lead, if you were wearing shorts I wouldn't mind."

"Oh, okay" She said allowing him to take the lead, he leads her to where Pinkie Pie's room was as he is leading her he decides to speak to her "Fluttershy even though we are low try not to let your clothing above the wood if so you might risked being bit."

"Thanks for the warning" Fluttershy said taking every bit of the warning seriously looking around, no way was SHE going to be bit in her butt.

The two slowly but surely make their way to what was left of Pinkie Pie's apartment. There they did see the instruments she played, a banjo, an accordion, and a dumbset.

"Now what do we do?" Fluttershy asked "I don't know how to play those."

"I don't ether" Takuma said "But we can try look for the notes she played."

Fluttershy does fine them and watches as Yamaki actually makes his appearance "What's going on Takuma?"

"Father?" Takuma asked keeping his head low "Oh just a little parasprite invasion and four Wild Ones attacking."

"Have you dealt with these things before?" Yamaki asked.

"Of course I have!" Takuma tells him "Only we had Pinkie Pie here to play these...They are the only way."

Fluttershy fines the notes "I found them!"

"Good hand them over to me" Takuma advised she does and he looks at them "Oh boy father, we'll need your help this music is supposed to stop them."

"Alright then" Yamaki told them as he takes the drum set.

Takuma takes the accordion while Fluttershy tries to banjo. The three look at each other then nod hopefully this would work for them.

Back at the battle, Takato, Rika, and Henry were now running with fear themselves. The Parasprites chased them causing massive confusion to the four Digimon, this caused the insect ones to take aim "**Electro Shocker!**" "**Twin Sickles!**" "**Scissor Claw!**" "**Gold Rush!**"

The four attacks strike the four Champion Levels by surprise and the four fall but are not out.

Rika turns "Oh come Kyubbimon get back up!"

"You heard her boy!" Takato told Growlmon.

"Gargomon please get up" Henry told him

Scorpionmon stood up "I'm okay!" he glances around him to see the four Digimon "No way am I going to lose!"

"Same here!" Gargomon shouted taking aim at Snimon "**Gargo Lasers!**"

They hit Snimon which surprised Kuwagamon that their foes were fighting back better now.

Growlmon nods taking advantage of Kuwagamon whom stumbled close "**Dragon Claw!**"

He uses his claw attack which wipes Kuwagamon off his feet. Now Kabuterimon and Digmon were the last one trying to make heads and tails both Kyubbimon and Scorpionmon take advantage "**Fox Tail Inferno!**" "**Claw Lasers!**" Scorpionmon shouted.

The two attacks strike the Insect Champion and Armor Level Digimon backing them away and it is then the Parasprites return to try to attack Rika whom looks at them as she tries to run "Don't come any closer! I'm not food!"

She picks up a stick and tries to swat them with it only for the Parasprites to eat it away. Takato and Henry tried doing the same but they still weren't working.

"Not good" Takato muttered as his stick was eaten away the swarm advanced.

Then suddenly Da,da,da,da,da! Music like a polka sounded. Causing the swarm to stop what they were doing and soon the small insects were smiling as Takuma, Fluttershy, and Yamaki tried playing the music and somehow they were. The parasprites found themselves attached to the music becoming more friendly.

"Takuma!" Takato told him "We are in a middle of a crises here!"

"Yeah" Rika told Takuma as he, Fluttershy, Yamaki crossed their path "There's no time for that..." She pauses watching as the Parasprites began weaving to the music even following them in a parade.

Takuma, Fluttershy, and Yamaki lead the Parasprites towards the giant Insect Digimon whom stopped as they were coming closer and soon the swarm clogged their vision with Takuma pausing then shouting "NOW finish them off together!" then he joined in with Fluttershy and Yamaki guiding the Parasprites out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest where they belonged.

"You got it!" was the response from the Digimon.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouted unleashing his attack on Kuwagamon.

"**Gargo Lasers!**" Gargomon shouted unleashing his attack on Snimon.

"**Dragon Wheel!**" Kyubbimon shouted unleashing her attack on Kabuterimon.

"**Claw Lasers!**" Scorpionmon shouted unleashing his attack on Digmon.

The four attacks hit each of the opponent Digimon and they burst into Data Particles. Growlmon absorbed Kwuagamon's Data, Gargomon absorbed Snimon's Data, Kyubbion absorbed Kabuterimon's Data and Scorpionmon absorbed Digmon's Data. By the time Takuma, Fluttershy, and Yamaki returned the Data was fully absorbed. Suddenly a flaming gate opened, the group turns to the gate to see Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack fall out freed.

"They did it!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she had been playing tic-tac-toe with Rarity "And after I beat her four hundred times!"

"Mother Twilight!" Takuma shouted with Spike adding "Twilight!" the two hugged her.

In response she hugged them back "Takuma...My son."

For a while the ponies began hugging the Tamers with Rainbow Dash speaking up "Oh yeah, I knew you'd be able to defeat them!"

"Thanks" Rika said "Of course we'd probably not have done it if Takuma hadn't thought of the music Pinkie Pie played the first time."

"Uh Fluttershy darling" Rarity told her Pegasi friend well former Pegasi friend "You're bleeding on your flank."

"A parasprite bit it" Fluttershy told her.

"They were about to eat us" Rika admitted.

"I never seen such sharp teeth on an insect before" Takato admitted "Well for one that was so small."

Henry agrees as Twilight turned to the town "Oh boy...We've got some cleaning up to do."

Spike turns to the Tamers as Takuma nods "Spike take a letter."

Spike does as Takuma starts off "Dear Princess Celestia, this is Takuma, I'm happy to report your faithful student Twilight Sparkle, and her friends are safe and sound again. Also I'm happy to report that the latest threat to Ponyville has been stopped due to the wonderful bond of friendship and believing in each other. I know by now that my adopted mother Twilight has also learned the value that her teaching has paid off and she believed in me and my friends. Together as friends, whatever the challenge is we will pull threw."

Spike finishes writing the letter and breathes it to Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle looks at her son "Sounds like you've learned the meaning of having a great bond and teamwork."

"I have" Takuma said "But now we'll need to clean this place up."

The group began to walk to the destroyed town to rebuild.

**End of chapter. Finally this chapter is over! This took the entire night to do. It's getting late but this new chapter is updated. The next chapter is sure to be a shocker. Chapter 13: Battle with IceDevimon! Rika's new challenge!**


	14. Chapter 13: IceDevimon

Chapter 13: Battle with IceDevimon, Rika's New Challenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was another fine day in Equestria. It had taken the Tamers and the ponies in Ponyville at least a full day in repairing the damage the Parasprites caused. The Tamers had never seen such powerful ut small insects could do in a swarm. That and Fluttesrhy had been bit in her butt which the human girl didn't seem to forget any time soon. It was morning once again and Takuma was patrolling with Goldmon. They had decided to start their patrol in the early morning hours. They looked at the now fully restored Ponyville.

"These Parasprites are amazing of what they can do" Goldmon admitted.

Takuma had to nod at the Scorpion's comment "As stated, this wouldn't be the first time this happened to Ponyville."

They caught a climps of Rainbow Dash snoring on a cloud loudly.

Even from that high up the two could hear the blue Pegasi pony.

"Should we wake her?" Goldmon asks.

Takuma shakes his head "Not a good idea to wake the fastest Pony in Equestria."

Goldmon nods understandingly "Good point!"

The two began to walk away when Rainbow Dash mutters out loud "Why in Celestia's name is it getting a little cold over here?"

Takuma and Goldmon turned expecting to see a Fog, because they didn't feel anything cold. Heck Goldmon didn't even sense anything. Both Digimon and human completely missed something here and the two looked at each other shrugging.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Rainbow Dash was still trying to get back to sleep but whatever had been bothering her now fully made her awake. She jumps to her hooves "What the Hay?" she asks.

She looks around and sees Takuma and Goldmon looking around as if trying to figure out what made their friend feel so cold she flies down to them "So what are you two doing up so early in the morning."

"Out on patrol" Takuma said "Uh you were complaining about being cold a few seconds ago."

"That's right I was cold" Rainbow Dash said she looks at them "But do you two feel it?"

"That's the thing" Goldmon told her "All Takuma and I feel is well the warmth of the Sun."

"Strange" Rainbow Dash admitted looking around, "I don't feel cold any more." she turns to them "But you believe me right."

"Yes," Takuma told her "Only what could've caused it, there is no Digimon Field-"

"If there was, I'd catch it" Goldmon admitted.

"Strange" Rainbow Dash said placing a hoof underneath her chin "Oh well I'm going back to Cloudsdale to rest some more."

With this she takes off leaving a rainbow trail behind.

Takuma turns to Goldmon "Well we better continue our patrol...Mother Twilight's expecting us for some odd reason though home for breakfast though.

"Right and that'll be in twenty minutes" Goldmon admitted.

The two continued to patrol in the early morning hours.

Now back to the Great and Powerful Trixie, the blue unicorn was now cowardly in fear. Fearing her boss would kill her for the failure. She was shaking all over as the Raging Flames returned. She ducks shivering her butt "Great and Powerful Trixie's boss, don't kill me! Trixie did what you told Trixie to do."

The Raging Flames erupted "For once you DID do everything I told you to do! So I will NOT kill you yet. As long as you do everything I tell you to do, I'll spare your life."

"Thanks" Trixie said.

The Raging Flames continued "I know the last plan failed who would've known that Parasprites are tamable with music?"

"That was a surprise" Trixie admitted.

The Raging Flames then looked at Trixie then he felt something else past and it felt evil "Trixie, it would be best NOT to interfere in this next attack."

"Why? Trixie asked "What's wrong?"

"A powerful evil Digimon is coming to attack them. It is best for you NOT to help it. This one unlike the ones I've been sending isn't one of mine."

"Yes, Great and Powerful Trixie's boss" Trixie said.

Back in Ponyville, Takuma and Goldmon had arrived just in time at the library.

"You two are just in time" Twilight Sparkle told them smiling "So did you find anything?"

"Nope" Takuma said "Only Rainbow Dash felt something strange like she felt cold."

"Cold?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes," Goldmon responded "Only I didn't sense the Digimon Field, because if I had, it possibly could've confirmed that feeling."

Twilight Sparkle thought of this as Takuma turns to her "So is there any reason why you wanted me to meet you Mother Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle nods "Of course son," she opens the door and two older ponies were in it. One was gray unicorn mare with a purple and white striped mane and tail. Her flank had three small blue stars on it. Besides the mare was a blue unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane and tail. On his flank he had a yellow moon like Cutie Mark.

"Mom, dad" Twilight Sparkle said "This is my son"

Takuma literally jaw dropped with Goldmon turning to him literally almost losing it as Twilight Sparkle turns to her son "Takuma, these are my and your grandparents."

Twilight's father turns to see his grandson "Why Twilight, when were you going to tell us you had a kid?"

Twilight Sparkle blushes "Father! Mother! Takuma is my son but he's my adopted son."

Her mother looks at the human boy and smiled "Why Twilight what is he?"

Twilight Sparkle answers "He's a human, we've met his true father Yamaki but Takuma insists he stays with me."

"You're the only one that raised me here and I don't know much about Earth" Takuma admitted.

It was then the two older ponies actually glad their daughter had a son even if he was an adopted human. The two run over to Takuma giving their grandson a hug.

"Thanks Grandma and grandpa" he said.

They turned to Goldmon with the grandmother looking at him first "Now this must be your Digimon Partner."

"You know about that grandma?" he asked.

She nods "Every pony in Canterlot and Ponyville know who he is" she said with her husband agreeing "Yeah, you and your Digimon are famous around these parts."

Twilight Sparkle turns as Spike comes down "So Takuma, like your grandparents?"

Takuma turns to him "Yes,"

Spike then asks them "So what are your plans?"

Twilight's father answers "Well we were going to spend some time with our daughter and we just wanted to meet our grandson."

"Oh," Spike said he turns to Takuma "Now what are you and Goldmon gonna do?"

"Get something to eat" Goldmon responds "I'm hungry."

Takuma nods "Well let's settle down and get something Goldmon.

The two sit down to get something to eat.

Meanwhile Rika was walking down another road. She was thinking about her Digivolution with Renamon she actually was happy, that Takuma was able to help her out. She looks at the morning sky "Takuma...I'm glad you are on my side" She said "Thanks to you I'm starting to enjoy this so called Friendship!"

She gets a feeling something was watching her. She whirls around "Is some-" she fights to remember where she is because normally she would've asked if someone was there, in this case this was a world full of ponies and she was still learning how to talk like them in the terms of calling anyone any pony, "Any pony?"

There was no answer coming from any pony around. In fact most were trotting around their own business somewhere else around Ponyville, except there was one Digimon that was in front of her and that was Calumon.

"Calumon?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, it's me" Calumon said as Rika turns "Where is Fluttershy?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping" Calumon said "I wandered out of her house to find some pony to play with me. Won't you play with me?"

Rika thinks about this when he jumps into her arms "Well alright. Renamon where are you?"

"I'm right besides you Rika" Renamon spoke.

Rika turns "That is strange, I've literally felt something was watching me."

She wasn't the only one that felt this for Takuma somehow sensed something not entirely right. He stood up startling Twilight Sparkle, and her parents which when Twilight was startled she accidentally kicked Spike right in the face.

"Ouch!" Spike shouted nearly knocked out from the kick.

"Sorry!" Twilight Sparkle apologized "It's just that Takuma stood up quick."

"What happened?" Spike asked.

Takuma answered "That was strangest feeling I've ever felt, it was as if something was watching Rika from afar and possibly me..."

"You weren't the only one that felt it" Goldmon admitted "I felt it too."

Takuma got up "This could've been the feeling Rainbow Dash felt earlier."

"It could be connected" Goldmon suggested "Shall we go to see if Rika's safe?"

"Yes" Takuma told him "Come on Goldmon."

Twilight Sparkle turns to Spike "Are you okay?"

"I will be when I stop seeing stars" Spike admitted.

Twilight Sparkle turns to her mother whom smiles "You're son is starting to remind me of your brother Shining Armor, has he met him?"

"Yes, mother" Twilight said "Takuma met Shining Armor when he and I went to the Grand Galloping Gala with the rest of the Tamers from Earth."

"I see" her father told her "He's also just like you, I could sense how you are now in how important friendship is to him."

"Yes" Twilight Sparkle said "Ever sense I found my friends here, I've been teaching him what I missed when I was a filly."

Outside Ponyville, Takuma and Goldmon were running trying to make sure if Rika was safe. They find Rika holding Calumon, and Renamon rounding around the corner. The Scorpion Digimon and Takuma stop at once as the two Tamers and their Digimon met.

"Rika, are you okay?" Takuma asks her.

"Yeah, I am" Rika said to him "I'm guessing you felt it too."

"Yeah" Goldmon replied "Takuma and I both felt it."

Takuma then responds before Renamon could "Rainbow Dash felt something I think very similar to this feeling, she felt cold all of a sudden."

"Strange" Rika said as the four made their way to Sugar Cube Corner to talk about the recent events.

"It is" Takuma replied to her "There has got to be a connection to this...A Digimon perhaps."

"Shouldn't Takato and Henry be aware of this?" Rika asked him.

"You're right they should" Takuma replied.

Renamon spoke "Then I'll go get them."

Takuma pauses as Rika looks at him "Wait Renamon, we should listen to Takuma's brilliant strategist mind."

Renamon pauses as well as Takuma looks undecided "As a team there is nothing we can't defeat however at the experiences we are facing it'll be a bit harder to find out what is going on...And besides..."

Calumon got the message "The two left for the next patrol sense Takuma and Goldmon already done it earlier."

Takuma turns to her "We'll have to wait till they end their patrol."

"I suppose" Rika said.

Takuma stands up "There has got to be a reason why whatever this feeling is alerting us to, and it can't be a good reason.

Rika understands Takuma "Alright then, I don't usually stick around with guys, by the way shouldn't you be with Fluttershy as well?"

"Oh Rika" Takuma tells her in a jokingly manner "Stubborn as always, besides we've gotta figure this out."

"He's right" Both Renamon and Goldmon admit.

Both Takuma and Rika had to think carefully on this one for both Tamers didn't really know what going to happen. While the two were trying to thinking, Fluttershy was just getting up. The former Pegasi pony stretches out and after taking her Pjs off curtsy or Rarity giving her Pjs took her shower. Just as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself she feels what Rainbow Dash feels coldness she feels it as well.

She looks around "I-I-I-Is some pony there?" she asks then she watches as a hand comes at her and she lets out a scream dropping her towel exposing her body completely as the hand grabs her.

Angel her pet rabbit is seen running to where he heard his owner scream. He sees the hand grab Fluttershy and disappear with her. The rabbit quickly knows something isn't right then grabs Fluttershy's towel and rushes to get Takuma.

Takuma, and Rika had left Sugar Cube Corner when Angel rushes to them.

"Hey Angel" Takuma says to the rabbit "What's up?"

Angel tries to answer Takuma's question by moving around trying to act like Fluttershy.

"Oh, you're out for exercise?" Rika asked which stopped the rabbit it shook it's head then tried to react what he had seen earlier.

"No, that's obviously not it" Takuma said he still watches Angel still not getting it.

To the rabbit the two humans were nearly like Fluttershy when he was trying to tell her something, both the two humans and his owner never seemed to understand what he was saying.

Goldmon tries "Uh, did something happen?"

Angel stops nearly wanting to give the Digimon a thumbs up and it nods to Goldmon's answer.

"Good guess" Renamon said to Goldmon "Uh, no problem!"

Angel still tries to play out what he had seen and the Tamers still don't get it. Finally the rabbit brings out a yellow towel and Takuma finally gets it "No way Angel? Something happened to Fluttershy?"

The rabbit nods throwing the towel into Takuma's hands, it was still wet and this caused him to sweat drop as Angel requested some help with Renamon which the yellow fox Digimon quickly obeys and pretends to act like the claw that grabbed Fluttershy and vanished with her.

"Some pony captured her!" Takuma said "And when she was finishing up taking a shower."

Angel nods but Rika turns "Takuma...Ponies don't have claws so it must've been some Digimon."

Takuma turns to her but then the two do feel an icy cold area "Rika..." Takuma asks "You feel that?"

"I do" Rika admitted.

Suddenly just as Fluttershy experienced two huge claws come out of the ground and grab them.

"Hey let us go!" Rika demanded as the two were polled into an abandoned building which froze.

Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon were out on patrol when their Digimon felt the Digimon merging.

Takato takes off after Guilmon "Come on Henry, there is a Digimon coming!"

Henry nods as Terriermon rides on his back "Right behind you Takato!"

The two boys take off towards the direction where Guilmon was leading them.

Both Rika, and Takuma were taken to a new icy roof area on a building. Right in front of them was a white devil monster whom had been wrapping his wings around Rika "Why this field is most suited for you."

Takuma sees the Digimon "Yeah right, don't listen to him Rika."

Rika seems to be in a trance and Takuma face palms "I don't think I'm gonna get threw to her."

The Digimon seems to continue trying to make her lose connection to Renamon as her partner "Besides, I'm the only one that understands you. We were meant to be together."

"No she wasn't" Takuma told the Digimon "I know all of your tricks it won't work on me."

"Why is it that you are against the idea of her and me being together?" IceDevimon asked.

"Because that's not how friendship goes, that is way more powerful that power!"

"Oh yeah, then how about this" the Digimon asks he then shows the Tamers all the Digimon he defeated "These are all the Digimon I've defeated and absorbed their data. Now will you allow me to become your partner?"

Takuma shakes his head "I wouldn't trade Goldmon in for any pony or in human terms anyone."

It was then Rika comes out of her trance "Yes! The same goes for me!"

"What?" the Digimon demanded "But I am much more powerful than Renamon."

"We'll see about that" Rika said as Renamon and Goldmon jumped in front of the Tamers.

"So you've already brought Renamon" the Digimon tells Rika as Henry, Takato and their Digimon rush in.

"Rika! Takuma!" Takato shouted.

Takuma turns "Guys! You're just in time."

Henry pauses as Terriermon scans the Digimon and he explains who the Digimon is "IceDevimon...woah, a Champion Fallen Angel Digimon."

Before Henry or Takato's Digimon could react IceDevimon froze them with his eyes.

"Uh-oh Guilmon no!" Takato shouted.

Henry tries to get Terriermon freed with a Digi-Modify Card but it is no use.

Takuma turns to Rika "Looks like it's you and me"

"You got it!" Rika shouted.

The two Tamers get out their Digimon to fight against IceDevimon. Ice Devimon then has an evil plan "So" he tells Takuma "Words got out that your a strategist for your friends here...So...Let me see if that is true?"

"Of course it's true" Rika tells "Without Takuma around here we'd not survive that last attack."

IceDevimon grins "Then perhaps they didn't give you the right sort of power."

"What do you mean?" Takuma demanded.

IceDevimon grins as he brings out his other hand which held a naked Fluttershy "This ring a bell?"

"Fluttershy!" Takuma shouted nearly fainting at the sight of her naked body but he did better that time and placed his hands over his eyes as Rika asked "Ever thought of getting clothed?"

Fluttershy was blushing because this was the second time Takuma had seen her without clothes well he had plenty of times when she was a pony sense Ponies never wore clothes but that was because she was a pony. Now she was embarrassed at having Takuma see her naked as she admits "I-I-I-I was about to get my clothes as I was stepping out of the shower, b-b-b-But his hand grabbed me before I could go out the door to get dressed."

Takuma holds up a towel giving it to Rika not daring to uncover his eyes "See if you can give this to her."

IceDevimon laughed "Where is your strength now boy? Will you still fight me?"

Takuma knows why the Digimon was asking "I see your plot right then, you are going to use Fluttershy against me."

"Of course" IceDevimon admitted he then swatted Goldmon away from him.

"Goldmon!" Takuma shouted.

"I'm fine!" Goldmon announced as IceDevimon tries to attack the Rookie Level again but Takuma is one step ahead of him "Not this time, IceDevimon!" he takes out his own Digi-Modify Card "Digi-Modify! **Magic Deflection Armor Activate!**"

Goldmon gains white armor all over his body and it seems to deflect IceDevimon's attack at him but IceDevimon holds Fluttershy in front of him before avoiding the attack.

Takuma sees that this for once was a hard thing as Goldmon charges him "Venom..."

"Goldmon stand down!" Takuma ordered.

"Hugh?" Goldmon asked.

"He has Fluttershy and we can't exactly endanger her."

Rika snarls "Renamon! Save Fluttershy!"

"Right!" Renamon shouts she jumps to try to get Fluttershy down but IceDevimon jumps up catching Renamon in her stomach before shouting "**Frozen Claw!**"

With this he tosses Renamon onto the ground and she feels it he flies down towards her "Diamond-"

"**Frozen Claw!**" IceDevimon interrupts her and she is knocked in the neck and sent onto the ground before slumping down onto the ground.

"Rika!" Takato said to her "You have to Digivolve her!"

Takuma could tell she was having second thoughts even as she was thinking to herself why she couldn't let Renamon Digivolve as IceDevimon turns to her and just as he feels Goldmon and Takuma trying to get Fluttershy out of his clutches he turns to him as well "Why do you care for Fluttershy boy? And you girl? Why do you care about her? A Digimon is only useful if it can fight! Tell me you two why do you care about these pathetic creatures."

Rika responds "Because she is my friend!"

Unaware that Calumon and her D-arch was glowing white. All Rika knew next was the words Digivolution showing up on her D-arch.

"Renamon...Digivolve too..." Renamon began then she ended "**Kyubbimon!**"

Rika then questioned "Why did you Digivolve?"

Kyubbimon spreads her tails "Alright Frosty time to see if I can save Fluttershy-"

"Don't" Takuma warns Kyubbimon with Goldmon nodding "We can't take that risk!"

"Still..." Kyubbimon said "We've got to try."

Before she could get her attacks in though IceDevimon began attacking her and Goldmon with "**Avalanche Claw!**"

He barrages the two with his ice attack causing Takuma to gasp out "No Goldmon!"

While this was going on Takato was still banging at the ice "We've gotta break them free!"

"I got it!" Henry told him he uses his next card "Digi-Modify...**Expansion Activate!**"

With this Terriermon grew bigger and bigger and then the ice cracks and reveals Terriermon and Guilmon freed.

"Kyubbimon!" Rika announces as Takuma looks at Goldmon "Goldmon!"

The two Digimon were injured but Kyubbimon decides to try to surprise attack him "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

IceDevimon avoids the single attack as Takuma turns to Rika "Rika...Let me tell you don't give into your hatred in hating Digimon now."

Rika looks at him as Takuma responds "True IceDevimon maybe powerful but that's only because we can't let Fluttershy get injured" he pauses before admitting to her "Now you'll might be wondering then why shouldn't I because he's taken Fluttershy hostage..."

Rika just blinks how did Takuma know how she is feeling? He answers "Simple Rika... I've already witnessed what happens when friendship falls apart because of something."

"Really?" She finds herself asking him feeling much more better than ever at Takuma's comment "Care to tell me about it?"

"Later" Takuma promises "Right now we have to figure out how to get Fluttershy freed from IceDevimon's touches.

Takato stands up "I have a way," he turns to Guilmon "Ready boy?"

"Ready Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts running towards IceDevimon the goggle head brings up a card "Digi-Modify! **Speed Activate!**"

Guilmon just growls as he charges and soon glows white around his body as he becomes faster.

IceDevimon just grins "Back for more already?" he asks.

Guilmon replies with his own "**Pyro Sphere!**"

IceDevimon dodges the attack making sure Fluttershy nearly took it but the human girl ducked the blow "**Frozen Claw!**"

He unleashes his hand that didn't have Fluttershy in it as Guilmon whom catches it in his own hands.

Takuma just watches as Takato slides another card threw "Digi-Modify...**Hyper Wing Activate!**"

"That's it!" Henry shouted as this was something he and Takato had discussed earlier on their patrol, was making combos.

Guilmon sprouted wings then grabs hold of IceDevimon flying high into the sky growling. IceDevimon then shouts "LET GO!"

SMASH! The Ice Devil had his head smashed threw the top of the frozen area. The movement was able to free Fluttershy from his grip and made him drop her in mid air. Normally Fluttershy would've been able to fly away but as a human she had no wings and she fell. As she fell Fluttershy screamed waving her arms and legs.

Takuma sees this and charges towards her "I got her!"

As she is going to hit the ground he succeeds in going underneath her. Then just as he got underneath the naked girl she falls into his arms but not before accidentally planting a kiss to his lips. He sets her down and turns to see Goldmon laughing his butt off with Terriermon also laughing "That was too good" Terriermon remarks.

He turns to Henry, Takato, and even Rika and points to his lips.

Takato nods reinacting the same event only by enacting all of it himself even making a smooching sound indicting he had been kissed then Takuma fainted.

"That's our Takuma" was the response from the three Tamers and their Digimon with Goldmon smirking "Oh boy, I'm not going to let him forget this moment ether."

Guilmon then takes this time to attack IceDevimon "**Pyro Sphere!**"

He breathes out his little fireball attack.

"NO!" was IceDevimon's response to the attack as it hits him.

As the attack hits the Ice Devil's body burns up into data particles flowing down into Guilmon's body whom absorbs it and the fog leaves. Fluttershy looks at Takuma looking concerned "N-N-N-Now what happened?"

Rika runs up to her giving her a towel "Here you go Fluttershy."

"Thanks" Fluttershy said wrapping her towel around herself "Is Takuma alright?"

"I'm sure he is fine" Rika insured her "Only I think your kiss made him do this."

"Oh" Fluttershy said.

Kyubbimon walks over to Rika whom remembered what Takuma had told her earlier. Normally she would've said she hated Digimon, but Takuma was a big time ally and she was stuck in Ponyville, no use really saying she hated Digimon, because how could she get back home?

Rika turns to Takato as he admits "You had me worried there Rika! At least you're safe now."

Rika nods "Yes, but what did Takuma mean?"

"Of what?" Terriermon asks.

Rika turns to Kyubbimon "Takuma, is good to sense my hatred. He sensed that I was hating Digimon somehow."

"He did" Kyubbimon said "Because he knows all about it. He's raised here."

Rika nods "But he said he seen what friendship is like when it is broken...What did he mean by that?"

Takuma comes around "Oh, boy, what happened? Where's IceDevimon?"

Takato answers "Guilmon defeated him and well you fainted when Fluttershy kissed you."

Takuma turns listening to Takato then understands him. He turns to Rika "I'm not sensing you are forgetting what IceDevimon told you."

"How could I forget?" Rika asks "But I don't hate Digimon and it's thanks to you for helping me out."

Takuma nods "I guess I should explain now."

"Please do" Takato told him "I'm interested in what you know."

"Well" Takuma said to them "Follow me."

Fluttershy had left momentarily to get dressed and once she did she had now found herself looking at the statue of a strange creature. He had a head of a pony but a body of a Dragon. The Tamers and their Digimon were all looking at the creature.

"So" Takato asks for Rika "What is this?"

"This is Discord" Takuma said to them.

"Discord?" Henry asks.

Takuma nods explaining or was about to but Fluttershy tells them "Yes, he is Discord, he is the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos."

"Disharmony and Chaos?" Takato said "That can't be good."

"He isn't good" Takuma said "From what Mother Twilight has told me about him, and she has told me everything that Princess Celestia once told her about him, is that Discord once ruled over Equestria."

The Tamers all looked around as Terriermon admits "I don't see any Disharmony and Chaos."

Fluttershy answers "That's because Discord has been turned into stone. You really can't do much when your turned into stone."

"That's true" was the response.

Takuma then continues his explanation "Rika...I knew what IceDevimon was trying to do and let me tell you if you couldn't have handled IceDevimon's taunts like that, then...You wouldn't be able to handle Discord at all."

"Why?" Henry found himself asking for Rika.

Takuma sighs "Many years ago before my adopted mother and her friends stopped Discord the second time, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned him into stone...However he had escaped and because he did the two Princesses mainly Princess Celestia didn't have the ability to use the Elements of Harmony which turned him into stone. That was now my adopted mother and her friends's ability. Anyway Discord did return and they were the only ones that could defeat him. In short he stole the Elements of Harmony hiding them taking away their wings, and magic saying they couldn't use ether of them as part of his rules-"

"LAME" Terriermon yawned.

Takuma actually is forced to smile at Terriermon's remark. Henry's Digimon certainly knew how to lighten up the mood. Takuma turns to them continuing his explanation "Anyway he forced them into the game to find the Elements of Harmony which were the only things that could defeat him, anyway. Discord's power was too much during the game he sought out every single one of my mother's friends turning them into the exact opposite of their Element."

"Uh, can you give us an example Takumamon?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure thing" Takuma said turning to Fluttershy whom spoke "W-W-W-Well you know how I wield the Element of Kindness?"

"Yes" Was the response.

Fluttershy then completes her explanation "He corrupted me by touching me and turned me into a cruel pony."

Takuma sweat dropped "No offense Fluttershy I didn't like him turning you into that. I still remember ducking as you were throwing stones at me and Spike. Not to mention you hit Twilight Sparkle on her head with a pot full of water."

"Yes" Fluttershy said hanging her head as the Tamers looked at her as this was quite unexpected.

They couldn't see this once peaceful pony now human as the exact opposite of herself. However if Discord could do that to her then there was no telling what he could've done.

Takuma turns to Rika "IceDevimon was trying to disrupt your friendship with Renamon so he could be your partner. Once then he thought he could've been unstoppable and you probably would've been dragged down...Thanks to me being with you-"

"It didn't happen" Rika replies "And" she pauses then gave Takuma a friendly hug "I want to thank you for what you did."

"Y-Y-Y-You're welcome" Takuma responds then he goes onto explain himself to her further "However IceDevimon may have failed but had we been facing Discord...I don't want to think about what he could've turned all of us into."

"Agreed" Henry said "If he turned Fluttershy into some pony different than her usual self, there is no telling what he could do to us."

"I shiver to think what Discord could've done to Goldmon" Takuma said.

This sent a chill of fear threw Rika's spine even though she tried not to show it, Takuma did make a good point, IceDevimon may had been a mass murderer, but this Discord could've caused anything to happen to their Digimon or any Digimon. She takes one last look at the statue of Discord and for once in her life respects the fact Earth had no such creature that could do things like this to people, and ponies.

She then watches as Spike returns and he had a bit of a black eye. She turns "Spike! Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Spike said "only my eye is going to be swollen for a while...Had to get out of the Libary you know.

Takuma understands the Baby Dragon as Rika turns to Spike "Spike, do you have a letter?"

Spike nods taking it out "Ready when you are Rika!"

Rika nods "Dear Princess Celestia, This is Rika Nonaka, I'm happy to report that the strange feeling I felt earlier is gone. Also I've learned a new thing about Friendship is that some individuals will try to shake your current friendship up to serve their own cause. It is wise to always keep your friendships with your closest friends because staying true to your true friends will help you threw and causes you to respect others than going with someone that wants to use you, which of course is just plain wrong."

Takuma nods at Rika's Friendship Report as Spike sends it to Princess Celestia.

**End of Chapter**

** This chapter is over, I know Rika was supposed to say she hated Digimon but she had Takuma with her to help her understand on how not to fall under IceDevimon's words...Besides if I had where could Rika go as it isn't explained how they got there? Anyway the next chapter shall be a new great one! Chapter 14: Love Poison! Snap out of it Takuma! Here is a brief detail of what will happen: When Fluttershy accidentally takes the Cutie Mar Crusader's Love Poison then gives it to Takuma and herself on their first date, Takato, Henry, and Rika must work together to snap the two love birds out of it before something bad happens.**


	15. Chapter 14: Love Poison!

Chapter 14: Love Poison! Snap out of it Takuma!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FIM and Digimon, I do own Takuma, Goldmon and it's Digivoultions.**

It was the following evening of Hearts and Hooves day one single day of every pony finding true love and spending time with their loved ones. To Takato, Rika, and Henry had only one idea of what it meant. To them it was like Valentines Day only pony style. Rika had never seen so much love for a girl pony and a guy pony before but then again she never was in a whole new world. Right now three fillies had just gotten back to their club house. It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders again.

"That was a long time to do all of Big Mac's chores" Applebloom said.

Sweetie Belle sighs "Well, it sure wasn't worth trying to get Mrs. Cheerilee and Big Macintosh together."

Scootaloo turns to the rest of a particular liquid they had made "So uh, what do we do to the rest of this?"

Applebloom looks at her "We sure don't want to go making any more of a mess."

Sweetie Belle turns "Well how about we put the rest of it in a small teapot like object."

"Good idea!" Scootaloo and Applebloom told her.

They poured the pink liquid into a container then left it on a window seal for the night. Unaware that a small blue imp like creature was watching them, he grinned mischievously at his thoughts _Looks like those three fillies think they are doing a good thing, but I liked what they did, so_ he gathers up a fireball in his hand _Time to cause some trouble._

"**Badda-Boom****!**" the small Digimon says and he flings the fireball over to the teapot knocking it off into the ocean floating off towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Impmon then laughs as this ploy "Let's see what that girl does now. Things should be interesting."

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Fluttershy herself was preparing herself for the next day. She saw the teapot in the river and gets it.

"That's strange" the former Pegasi pony spoke to herself "Now which pony would throw a perfectly good teapot into the river?"

She reaches for it and takes it out. Surprisingly the teapot was still floating and she was able to get it out.

"Hmm" Fluttershy said she opened the teapot and saw a pink liquid "Hey is this some sort of ne fruit punch?"

Not even thinking that it could be a bad thing Fluttershy takes it "Well Takuma and I will need something to drink on our date."

Catching herself hear this the girl gasps "Date?" She then smiles "Oh yes I'm looking forward to it."

She takes the teapot "Of course I'll return it to the pony after the date."

She takes it into her house with Impmon leaning in a tree "That human won't know what she's going to do. Good luck care taker of animals."

Once Fluttershy was inside her house she turns to Angel and Calumon "Well Angel, tomorrow I'll be out on my date, take care of Calumon for me."

The Rabbit responded with a hand to his head as if saluting her then Calumon smiled as Fluttershy turns to him giving him a playful wink "Take care Calumon, and listen to Angel."

"I will" Calumon promised.

Fluttershy smiles "Well, time to me to go to bed."

In the library Twilight Sparkle was giving Takuma one last piece of advise.

"Now Takuma, I know this is your first date with Fluttershy, but don't you think you should join your friends on patrol?"

"I should, I really should but when will I ever get some time with Fluttershy alone?"

Twilight Sparkle winked at him "You like her don't you."

"Wha? Mother Twilight?" Takuma asked with Goldmon and Spike looking up as they heard the two "What would make you say that?"

"Hey, looks like Takuma may have a crush on a pony" Spike whispered to Goldmon.

Goldmon's response was "At least Fluttershy is a human so Takuma can go out with one and not a pony and a Dragon."

Spike's eyes narrowed at the mention that Goldmon knew about his crush on Rarity "How did you know that?"

Goldmon smirked "Well, Takuma sort of told me right after I burst out laughing at you mentioning eating jewels."

Spike sighed beaten by the Digimon "Point taken, promise you won't tell no pony?"

"Hey I thought you already told Rarity you liked her" Goldmon said.

"I did!" Spike admitted "But not every pony knows."

Goldmon nods "Alright, I'll keep this a secret as long as you and keep Takuma liking Fluttershy a secret, that is if Takuma wishes it."

Spike agrees and hold out his claw "Deal!"

The two shake claws or pinchers.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Takuma "Oh, that's true, just let me tell you just be yourself, and have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mother Twilight" Takuma tells his adopted mother.

He goes to his room where Goldmon is waiting for him "So, uh Takuma..."

"Yes, Goldmon?" Takuma asks.

"So, what are my orders while you are with Fluttershy?" Goldmon asked.

"I've asked Mother Twilight to watch after you, now Goldmon if you sense any danger where Fluttershy and I are, please feel free to come."

"No, problem" Goldmon replies "Go enjoy your date with the lovely Fluttershy."

"Thanks buddy" Takuma said.

Takuma turns towards his bed "Well time for some shut eye."

In Rarity's house, Rika was sitting down with the white Unicorn.

"So darling, how was your patrol with Takuma?" Rarity asked.

"Oh it wasn't a patrol, some Digimon was stalking me" Rika admits "Which Takuma somehow felt as well."

"Oh, and how did that go?" Rarity asked.

Rika responds "Let's just say I learned about this Discord guy in the end, as the Digimon that was stalking me wanted me to become his partner...Luckily Takuma was able to show me the light."

Rarity smiles "That's so like Twilight's son to do that to help others."

Rika turns her head "And I won't give up my faith, after all Renamon and I are partners and I need to learn as much as I can about being friendlier.

Rarity nods "Well Twilight's writen me to tell you that Takuma won't be joining you on patrol tomorrow morning, he and Fluttershy-"

Rika smiles "Have a date."

"Oh you know?" Rarity asked.

Rika nods "Yes,"

**Flashback**

_Rika, Takato, and Henry were watching the effects of Hearts and Hooves Day. They were mystified about it but not Takuma. The human raised on Equestria seemed to know about it. In fact seemed to get in the mood. He had spent some money on something to give to Fluttershy. It didn't take Guilmon to find out what it was._

_ "Yum, CAKE!" Guilmon shouted luckily Takato was holding him back with Renamon helping him._

_ "No boy," Takato pleaded "It's not yours, it's for some girl Takuma wants it to give too."  
><em>

_ "I have a good idea on who he wants to give it to" Henry admitted with Rika agreeing._

_ "Who?" Terriermon asked then he pointed to Rika "Her? Because all the girls here besides her are ponies...It's weird that a human would give it to a pony."_

Rika turns "Rabbit face! Not every girl here is a pony, and I have a feeling it's not me, besides we've just met about one or two weeks ago, not enough time to start a relationship!"

_ Terriermon turns to her "Who are you calling rabbit face?"_

_ "Momentime" Henry warns._

_ Takato then answers "Well there is one other human girl around here."_

_ "But Fluttershy was accidentally made a human" Terriermon said._

_ Renamon turns "Did you forget already? Unless she meets the Sun Goddess she can't be turned back."_

_ Takuma with Goldmon at his side manages to walk all the way to Fluttershy's house. She was humming along feeding the animals around her house humming a sweet little tone._

_ "Fluttershy?" Takuma asks as he comes near the house._

_ The girl gives a surprised eep as she wasn't expecting any visitors to show up during Hearts and Hooves Day although she wanted someone that liked her. She then sees Takuma._

_ "Takuma!" she says with a smile "What are you doing here for?"_

_ Takuma answers "I've brought something for you Fluttershy._

_ Fluttershy blinks once as he gives her the item. She takes it and opens to see that it was a heart shaped cake._

_ "Takuma..." Fluttershy said "This is very generous of you."  
><em>

_ "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day" He tells her._

_ Fluttershy was taken off guard no pony had ever given her something for Hearts and Hooves day now she suspected it was because of her timid nature. But still she wouldn't have expected some stallion or guy in Takuma's case to give her something. It made her feel well "T-T-T-Thanks Takuma" she said "I like it."_

_ Takuma turns to her "Your welcome Fluttershy."_

_ He begins to walk away but something inside the girl made her speak up "Uh, Takuma, I don't know what you and the other Tamers are planning-"_

_ Takuma interrupted her "Fluttershy, would you like to go out with me?"_

_ Fluttershy literally gulped nervously, here Twilight Sparkle's adopted son had just asked her to go out with him. She at first didn't know what to say but she does "Sure, where?"_

_ Takuma turns towards her "Our picnic got ruined by that one Ultimate Level Digimon, so I thought perhaps you'd like to go out on another one just between the two of us."_

_ Fluttershy actually smiles "I'd actually love that Takuma! When?"_

_ Takuma turns "How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick you up?"_

_ "Fine by me" Fluttershy said with a smile "I'll pack the lunch."_

_ "Alright" he tells her grabbing onto her hands "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ She nods._

_ The other Tamers and their Digimon were watching._

_ "He so likes her!" Takato said which Rika bonked him on the head "We can see that Goggle Head."_

_ Takato winced at the hit "Did you have to hit me?_

_ Rika answers "That's for spying on him!"_

_ Terriermon looks at her "You're with us too!"_

_ Rika sighed "I wasn't spying! I was following you and Henry, along with your Digimon to make sure that you didn't spy on them!"_

**End of Flashback**

Rarity and now Sweetie Belle looks at Rika with Sweetie Belle snickering "You actually hit Takato on his head?"

Rika turns nodding "Yes, what else could've I done, now Henry heard it to but he wasn't really into it like Goggle Head."

"I'd say that was the best course of action" Rarity admits.

Renamon is at Rika's side "Still, I hope he enjoys his time with Fluttershy."

"I'm sure he will" Sweetie Belle said with Rarity looking at her "What?"

Rarity shares a look with Rika as she asks "What exactly happened to the doors?"

Sweetie Belle sort of tries to ignore that question she wasn't about to tell her older sister nor Rika that just moments ago, she and her friends attempted to bring Cheerilee and Big Macintosh together.

The next morning comes by and exactly as they had planned, Takuma and Fluttershy had met.

Takuma leads the beautiful human girl to a clear opening. In a quiet meadow the same one they were earlier. Fluttershy looks around trying to see if there was a Digimon Field she could detect. She was going to make sure no one interrupted them, not even a Digimon.

In the bushes, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, and Guilmon were watching them.

"Why did I let you talk me into this Takato?" Henry asked "A date is supposed to be for them not us to spy on them."

"Well, Takuma doesn't have Goldmon to back him up, so we'll provide the back up" Takato said.

"I think I'll leave them be" Henry said as he spotted Rika once again he wisely backed away.

Guilmon wasn't expecting it ether then WHAM the two boys fell unconscious as Rika dragging Takato and Renamon dragging Guilmon behind them "Let those two be! Seriously, you two are just as bad as girls sometimes!"

At the picnic for the two, Fluttershy brought out the teapot.

"When did you get that teapot?" He asked Fluttershy.

"I found it in a river" she said "I'm going to return it to the pony that may have lost it."

Takuma nods "Alright."

Fluttershy blushes "So, um," she shuffles a bit trying to find out what to say then she finds what she wanted to say "Before we eat, um do you want to drink a bit of punch first?"

"Sure" Takuma said as Fluttershy poured him and her a bit of the pink drink.

Watching them in the tree was in fact Impmon whom was barely controlling himself with laughter as he thought _This'll keep them occupied. The fun it'll cause._

Sadly the Cutie Mark Crusaders had been looking for the teapot they had dumped the Love Poison in and when they overheard that Fluttershy had found a teapot in the river. They looked into the meadow where Takuma and Fluttershy were sitting and Fluttershy had just poured the liquid into the cup.

"The Love Poison!" Applebloom shouts knowing they were too far away from the two humans.

"So that's where the teapot went" Scootaloo said.

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle shouts "We've got to get to them before they-"

"Too late!" Applebloom shouted.

She spoke the truth as Takuma and Fluttershy clanged their cups and drank some of the substance. They slightly hiccuped letting out a small purple heart between them appear but pop shortly after.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to get to the two hoping that the Love Poison wasn't going to effect them, sadly they were mistaken as the human's eyes seemed to briefly turn bright pink and they were staring right into each other's eyes. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked on nervously as the stare down continued and it truly did look like love was in the air between the two humans.

"Takuma?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes?" Takuma asked her.

"I know it's late for this but will you be my very special some pony?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course" Takuma told her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, they now knew that the two were under the influence of the Love Poison.

"This is a great feeling! I have a very special some pony er some human...A kissy-wissy-snuggie woogie-sugar-bear" Fluttershy spoke and with that they were instantly at each other's mouth eyes nearly kissing.

Takuma mentioned something "Your my cudily-woodsily-cutisy-sweetie pie."

Then the two must've kissed because the Cutie Mark Crusader made faces of discuss with Scootaloo speak out "Yek!"

Applebloom turns "Well, we know what's going on and we know how to stop it."

Sweetie Belle turns "But, we barely even were enough to hold off Big Macitosh and Mrs. Cheerilee...We'll need some help!"

"The Tamers!" the three shouted "And their Digimon!"

"Alright girls" Scootaloo said "Let's go!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to find Takato, Rika, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Goldmon. Goldmon had long sensed something not necessarily bad was going to happen to Takuma. The Scorpion Digimon was now following Henry as Rika was giving Takato and Guilmon a lesson.

"But Rika!" Takato protested "I just wanted to make sure they didn't go too far."

"It's only a date Takato!" Rika told him "You wouldn't want anyone spying on your dates now would you?"

"I well, no" Takato admitted.

"Then why do it to Takuma?" She asked.

"You're starting to sound like him" Terriermon muttered.

"Hey! Tamers, Digimon!" Applebloom shouted.

"Hello!" was the response.

The three fillies stop in front of them.

"What's going on?" Goldmon asked them.

"Fluttershy...Takuma..." Scootaloo began.

"Has taken a Love Poison" Sweetie Belle said.

"Love Poison? Is that like a Love Potion by any chance?" Henry asked.

Applebloom sighs "Sort of...But it's worse then a Love Potion."

"How bad could it be?" Rika asked.

"Well..." Applebloom said "You see, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and I sort of caused a huge uproar yesterday."

"Yeah" Sweetie Belle said to Rika "Remember when Rarity asked me last night why the doors looked destroyed?"

"I don't forget often" Rika told her "Then again you didn't give her an answer."

Sweetie Belle looked embarrassed "Promise me that you won't tell Rarity."

Rika and Renamon sigh but it was Rika that reluctantly agreed "Alright, I won't."

Scootaloo spoke "Well you see we thought we were making a Love Potion to get our teacher and Applebloom's brother together...And it ended up being a Love Poison."

"Which was bad" Applebloom said as Takato looked at Rika "See? In my case I was doing Takuma and Fluttershy a favor...Uh how bad exactly is this Love Poison?"

Applebloom answers "As bad in making the two see love but only each other shoving others out of the way and forgetting about their duties!"

"Say what?" was the response even from the Digimon.

"So not cool girls! You should've disposed of it safely" Goldmon admitted.

"We tried to" Scootaloo explained "Only some pony stole the teapot and and placed it in the river which Fluttershy found and borrowed."

"And let me guess that teapot had the Love Poison in it" Renamon said.

"Exactly" Scootaloo said.

"Wait a moment" Henry said "Unable to do their duties?"

"Yes!" the three said with Applebloom noting the duties "Well Fluttershy has to care for the animals-"

"Which isn't that much of a duty" Terriermon said which earned him a look from Henry "What?"

Henry answers "That wasn't just her duty! That was her passion!"

"Oh" Terriermon said.

"And Takuma is Goldmon's partner" Takato said with Guilmon nodding "Yes, Takumamon has really helped us when we needed him."

"I see the problem now..." Rika muttered "If Takuma can't concentrate on the battle field if there is a Wild One emerging...And stop it."

"Then we will be struggling" Takato said he turned to Rika "See? I knew there was a reason the watch over them."

Rika's response was another bonk on the head "And what are you his father?"

"No" Takato said in a dazed state "But I just had a feeling something like this would happen."

Henry turns to the fillies "So, if there is a powerful effect to look at, is there somewhere we can stop it?"

Applebloom nods "Yes, the effect of the Love Poison will be stopped IF we can prevent the two from looking at each other's eyes in one hour."

"Sounds easy" Takato said "So all we've have to do is keep Fluttershy and Takuma from looking at each other's eyes for one hour. It'll be easy."

"Not really" Scootaloo said "Remember we experienced something like this already with Big Macintosh and Mrs. Cheerilee. We barely were able to stop them for one hour with the three of us!"

"Should Twilight know about this?" Henry asked "I mean surely she'd want to know about it."

"Any moment wasted could lead to bad consequences" Rika told him.

"What sort of bad-" Takato said then he caught onto himself "Never mind."

"What's bad?" Guilmon asked.

"You don't want to know boy" Takato admitted.

Henry looks ahead "Alright, we'll help you."

Terriermon agreed "As much as I don't want to interfere on any one's love live, this is for the best."

"Any idea where they'd go?" Takato asked.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders thought about it and it was Sweetie Belle that answered "Uh...How about Sugar Cube Corner!"

"If they are there I have a plan!" Takato said snapping his fingers.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders alongside Guilmon seemed to have smiled at this while Rika, Henry, Terriermon and Renamon looked worried as if they knew something bad was coming up and shared worried looks at each other.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were proven right, for Takuma and Fluttershy were in it, between them was a milkshake.

"You take the first sip" Takuma told Fluttershy.

"No, I insist you do" Fluttershy said passing it to him.

Mrs. Cake had seen this before but not before two humans in love. She comes out of the building "I know I've seen this yesterday with Big Mac and Mrs. Cheerilee, I'm all for love and romance but this has been going on for quite a while, what happened?"

"Uh, who knows?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Takato turns to Mrs. Cake "I got an idea that will get them out. Leave it to me."

"Alright" Takato said to Mrs. Cake "Sorry Mrs. Cake but for my plan to work, we're going to have to borrow some of your goodies."

"Well alright" Mrs. Cake said.

Takato turns to Guilmon "Alright Guilmon, go in there, it's an all you can eat buffet!"

"Oh boy Takatomon!" Guilmon said.

"Takato..." Henry said "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey, it's only going to be a few goodies! Now once Takuma sees this he'll snap out of it and try to stop Guilmon!" Takato said "It's flawless."

One hour later, Sugar Cube Corner is for once eaten out of food, Mr and Mrs. Cake attempt to make more food with Takato gasping as Fluttershy and Takuma still aren't bunging.

"What part of that was flawless?" Scootaloo asked Takato.

"Where did I go wrong?" Takato asked.

"When you ordered Guilmon to go in it and told him it was an all you can eat buffet" Rika and Applebloom answered.

"I think they are leaving now" Henry admitted.

"Oh, where too?" Rika asked.

Guilmon answers "Something about a boat ride!"

"A boat ride of course!" Takato said "I got another idea!"

"It better be a good one" Rika muttered.

Goldmon surprisingly agreed with her "Takato that plan didn't work, but it was funny."

Pinkie Pie hapiliy agrees "Cool, I've never seen anyone eat everything in Sugar Cube Corner before! Say, what are you all up to?"

"We have to make sure Fluttershy and Takuma don't see each other's eyes for one hour" Takato said "Something about them taking a love poison."

"Oh-no, Twilight should know about this!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We don't exactly have time for that" Rika told her "But perhaps you could tell her."

"Oh-oh, of course!" Pinkie Pie replies bouncing up and down, "Just leave it to me to tell Twilight about this! You nine go ahead and try to stop this!"

"Alright" was the response with Pinkie Pie bouncing off.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders along with the rest of the Tamers watch as Takuma and Fluttershy are in a boat.

"It's ashame that we have to break them up" Scootaloo muttered "They are so cute together."

"Agreed" Takato admitted "But they have to fall in love on their own terms. Not under the influence of the Love Poison."

"We know and for once it's half way our fault" Sweetie Belle said.

"Not really" Rika tells her "It was completely your fault with Big Mac and Mrs. Cheerilee but, for what happened to Takuma and Fluttershy, it wasn't your fault, someone else did it."

"And I have the feeling I know who" Renamon said she turns to Rika "If I may leave you for a moment."

"Sure" Rika told her.

Renamon vanishes and fines Impmon laughing his butt off at the mess he had created "Oh that is so funny! This Love Poison really works!"

"I thought it was you" Renamon said as she appears behind him.

"Yikes!" Impmon shouted "Watch it toots!"

Renamon looks at Impmon "So, I'm guessing you caused this mess."

Impmon returns her look "So what? I was board in this place! Besides those Crusaders really know how to cause trouble."

"So you go ahead and knock a teapot filled with a Love Poison to cause Takuma and Flutershy to forget their duties!" Renamon demanded.

"Sure it was me!" Impmon declared "What are you going to do about it?"

Renamon replies in a sly voice "Oh, I won't be doing anything to you. It will be Takuma and Fluttershy that will deal with you,"

"Hugh now what will humans do to-" Impmon began but Renamon vanishes as Impmon gets it "Oh-no they wouldn't!"

Renamon's voice was heard "Oh, they'll get you back for this, once we snap them out of it."

This caused Impmon to gulp and try to find a good hiding spot.

Back at the boat scene, the Tamers and their Digimon watched as Takuma and Fluttershy began to kiss one another.

"So Google Head, what's your next plan?" Rika asked him.

"This" Takato responds "Terriermon flip that boat over!"

"Wha?" Terriermon asked.

Henry looks at Terriermon "For once I'm clueless on what Takato wants to do but just go ahead and do it."

"Oh okay" Terriermon replies he takes aim "**Terrier Tornado!**"

He unleashes the tornado like attack onto the boat capsizing it tipping Fluttershy and Takuma into the water.

"Bullseye baby!" Takato said but suddenly bubbles started to flow up to the water and he sighed "Don't tell me the Love Poison is so strong it makes them forget how to swim."

"Nice work again Goggle-Head" Rika responds as she and Henry are sweat dropping with the Cutie Mark Crusaders hurring to get the two humans out of the water. Namely it was Applebloom whom had some sort of using a lasso. She used it and it lands over the bubbles "Grab on please!" She begs.

She would get her response as the two must've grabbed onto the rope nearly pulling the filly right inside the water with them. Luckily Sweetie Belle had grabbed onto her tail and when that failed to get the two humans out of the water with her being pulled in as well Scootaloo grabbed Sweetie Belle's tail but even then it wasn't enough.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as the three fillies began losing their footing.

"I'm on it Takatomon!" Guilmon replies.

The dinosaur Digimon grabs onto Scootaloo's hind legs and pulls with all his might this worked and just like something being fired out of a canon the two humans were pulled out of the water soaked and wet but still looking into each other's eyes. The three fillies were sent flying into vines getting caught in them.

"Okay, so that idea didn't work ether" Takato admitted "So how about a-"

KLUNK! Rika had hit Takato on the head again "What was that for?" he asked before falling nearly knocked out.

"No more, ideas from you Goggle-head!" she told him "Mostly because they didn't work."

She looks at the fillies whom are danging in vines "And we got our filly friends in a situation."

Suddenly Renamon shifted with Terriermon and Guilmon.

"What is it boy?" Takato asked Guilmon.

"Digimon coming" Guilmon admitted.

"Oh-no," Rika muttered "Not now!"

"It's coming from Ponyville!" Goldmon announced.

"What do we do now?" Takato asked "We can't take Takuma with us, not when he's like this!"

Henry answers "We do what Takuma would want us to do, protect Ponyville from this Wild One."

"He's right" Rika admitted.

Takato agreed he turned to the fillies as Renamon helped them out of their jam "Ladies, we are out of time, a Wild One is emerging, so we need to take the Digimon on."

"Alright" Scootaloo said.

"But we'll need Takuma when the Love Poison isn't in him" Takato said to them "So you three and Goldmon, work together to solve this problem, we'll hold the Digimon off."

"Okay" Sweetie Belle said "Try to hold him off for the next hour! If you can do that we'll try to get Takuma and Fluttershy freed."

"Thanks girls!" Rika responds.

Takato, Henry, Rika, and their Digimon run towards Ponyville. In Ponyville, the fog had hit Twilight's library and taken the pony and her baby dragon assistant Spike off guard as Pinkie Pie had arrived to tell them what had happened to Takuma.

"No way! My Takuma has taken a Love Poison?" Twilight demanded "Now who in Ponyville would've made it?"

"Well the Cutie Mark Crusaders accidentally made it to give to Mrs. Cheerilee and Big Macitosh" Pinkie Pie said "They tried to dispose of it safely but some pony stole the container it was in."

"And no doubt Fluttershy took it and accidentally mistaken it for punch" Twilight spoke when Spike looked up "Uh, where did that fog come from?"

"Fog?" Twilight and Pinkie Pie asked looking around.

Just then Takato, Henry, and Rika arrived with their Digimon.

"Just in time you six!" Twilight Sparkle said "Uh, Takuma still under it's influence?"

"Sadly yes" Rika said to her "Takato tried to do it but our Digimon sensed the Wild One coming and well we have to take care of it."

"Then who's going to save Takuma and Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to try to snap them out of it" Henry tells her.

"Oh, boy..." Twilight sighs but Rika makes her feel better "The Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to correct their mistake yesterday with Big Macintosh and Mrs. Cheerilee. If they could do that to them, they can do it to Takuma and Fluttershy."

"You're right" Twilight Sparkle said looking around "So what is the Digimon now?"

They got their answer when a huge Triceratops Digimon appears in front of them.

"No way" Henry said "Triceramon, Ultimate Level Dino Type Digimon, he has a harder shell then any Digimon in the Digital World."

"Well this is our first Ultimate Level" Takato said "Let's take it on."

"Hold on" Spike said "Takuma fought one already."

"Okay then this is our first Ultimate Level as a team" Takato corrected himself.

"There's no question about it guys" Henry said "A Single Ultimate will always defeat even three Rookie Levels."

"Then let's Digivolve them!" Rika said.

"Good idea" Takato said.

With this the three Tamers were able to pull out their D-archs and their card.

"Digi-Modify!" The three shout letting the data of the card run threw "**Digivoultion Activate!**"

The words DIGIVOULTION appeared on the D-Archs and it started the process.

"Guilmon Digivolve too...**Growlmon!**"

"Renamon Digivolve too...**Kyubiimon!**"

"Terriermon Digivolve too...**Gargomon!**"

Within seconds the three Rookies were in their Champion Level forms.

"Now it's a fair fight" Takato said he turns to Growlmon "Get him boy!"

Growlmon nods "**Dragon Slash!**"

He tries to swipe out at Triceramon but the Triceratops Digimon grabs hold of the claw before it could hit then with all it's might punches Growlmon down onto the ground.

"Oh come on!" Spike told Growlmon "Scorpionmon might've been able to counter that!"

"I'll try next" Gargomon demanded "**Bunny Pummel!**"

He tries to attack Triceramon whom avoids it then shouts "**Tails Slap!**"

With his tail he smacks Gargomon across the face and just like Growlmon he goes flying smashing against a book shelf causing it to let it's books bury the rabbit.

"Hey!" Twilight Sparkle shouted "I just organized that shelf yesterday!"

"We'll take him on!" Rika said "Kyubbimon!"

"Right!" Kyubbimon said "Let's see how hard that shell of yours really is horn face! **Dragon Wheel!**"

She preforms her fiery Dragon like wheel attack and it goes over towards Triceramon whom catches it and with a wave of his claw negates it.

"What the?" Rika demanded.

Triceramon smirked charging Kyubbimon before she could attack "**Mega Dash!**"

He smashes against Kyubbimon and she goes flying into Growlmon and Gargomon whom had gotten up.

Triceramon takes aim with his horns "**Tri-Horn Attack!**"

His attack comes at the Champion Level Digimon smashing against them sending the three flying crashing threw the walls outside.

"Growlmon!" Takato shouted.

"Kyubbimon!" Rika shouted.

"Gargomon!" Henry shouted.

The three Tamers soon joined their Digimon.

"Boy, he packs a mean Tri-Horn Attack" Gargomon said as Triceramon made his way out of the Library which had one wall completely destroyed.

Takato turns "Come on guys we can't give up! We've got to hold out long enough for Takuma to get back to his senses!"

The three Champions got up as Rika turns "How about we all attack together?"

"Good idea" Takato said.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon announced.

"**Gargo Laser!**" Gargomon shouted.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Kyubbimon shouted.

The three attacks seem to come at Triceramon whom braces himself as the attacks hit. Now because they hit while he braced himself he was only minorly hurt.

"For a Triceratops he's really smart" Takato muttered.

"Wonder how far the Cutie Mark Crusaders are doing" Henry said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders with Goldmon at their side was holding onto Takuma's eyes covering them with Fluttershy trying to pray his claws off of over the boy's eyes "Sorry buddy and you too Fluttershy but it's for you're on good."

"There is only one thing that worked with Mrs. Cheerilee and Big Macintosh...and that was Marriage" Applebloom said.

Goldmon literally nearly slipped almost uncovering the boy's eyes as he asked "First of all what's marriage?"

Sweetie Belle answers "Well let's just say she means keeping them together hitch."

"How is getting them together going to make things better?" Goldmon asked.

"They aren't really going to get married, they are going to pretend they are going to get married!" Scootaloo said "Applebloom's right, it worked on Mrs. Cheerilee and Big Macintosh so it'll have to work for them!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders put their plan into action "Gee, Takuma, and Fluttershy" Sweetie Belle said "What's up?"

Fluttershy somehow takes a random picture of Takuma as she speaks out "I have a very special some one."

"And I have one too" Takuma said accidentally bashing Sweetie Belle on the head with his own picture of Fluttershy.

"Yeah...We see that" Scootaloo spoke.

Sweetie Belle positions herself between the two somehow even spreading them apart "Gee, you two are so in love, that you should be married!"

"MARRIED?" the two humans asked then they settled down "Married..."

Scootaloo started to spread Fluttershy apart as she tried to get back "Don't you want to get your dress? You'd want to look good one your wedding for your-" Scootaloo literally nearly threw up at her choice of words "Snuggle Woogie."

Fluttershy looked puzzled a bit but the words hit her "Oh! Dress!"

She dashes off with Takuma almost following her trail but the Goldmon even though still clueless about marriage and what the word married meant somehow had the right idea "Hey Takuma! I know nothing about marriage but shouldn't you be picking out a diamond for her?"

Takuma looks puzzled like Fluttershy but gets it "DIAMOND!"

He rushes out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders on his tail and with Goldmon still covering his Tamer's eyes.

"You two go ahead and see if you can keep Takuma busy" Sweetie Belle ordered "I'll try to keep Fluttershy busy."

"Right" The two said.

Sweetie Belle goes straight to her sister's place where once more she looks around trying to help Fluttershy find a wedding dress for humans. This time she made sure to explain to a one again confused Rarity why she was barricading Fluttershy in a changing room.

"Well you see sis" Sweetie Belle said "Some pony gave Takuma and Fluttershy a Love Poison and the only way to break the spell off of them is to, well keep them from looking into each other's eyes for an hour."

"Then I'll help!" Rarity offered "Hold her back till I get a proper wedding gown for her."

"Right sis!" Sweetie Belle said.

Meanwhile Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were trying to keep Takuma occupied as they were at the jewelry shop. Right now the jeweler pony was handing out a necklace diamond with Takuma nodding.

"Nope" Applebloom said which Takuma's response was a stunned saddened expression.

The jewerly pony passed another one which caused Takuma to repeat his nodding action and Applebloom to say "No"

A third diamond was passed which caused Takuma to nod some more but Applebloom again said "No"

Goldmon was puzzled "What's wrong about that one?"

Applebloom's glared at him which Goldmon read was _Agree with me Goldmon! If you don't everything could go wrong!_

"Oh_" _Goldmon said.

Applebloom goes to explain herself "Takuma, if you really like Fluttershy and want to marry her, you should get her a big beautiful diamond as she is your very special someone."

Takuma continues to browse with Goldmon taking over the job for Applebloom as she turns to Scootaloo "How much longer?"

"Oh, about another ten minutes" Scootaloo muttered.

It was then Applebloom turns to see Takuma missing "Hey where did Takuma go?"

"WHERE I AM GOING!" Goldmon shouted causing the two fillies to watch as Goldmon and Takuma vanished.

The two fillies gulped as the jewelry pony explains "He made his purchase and mentioned something about giving it to his Shoopy-doo."

The two fillies litterally wanted to throw up again at the words not that they didn't mind Takuma being with Fluttershy but the lovely names they were calling each other was starting to get on them but they had to stop Takuma before he locked eyes into Fluttershy.

The two fillies raced out as Applebloom turns to Scootaloo "You warn Sweetie Belle that Takuma is coming! I'll try to hold him off."

"Alright!" Scootaloo said she goes off.

Applebloom wondered how to stop Takuma, he was a human boy and he should've been easier to stop that Big Macintosh but she didn't want to hurt him ether. The first thing that came into her mind was lassoing Takuma's waste as he moved along. She grabs a rope and tries it successfully wrapping the rope around Takuma's mid section. It wasn't enough to slow Takuma down one bit but it nearly caused Goldmon to fall off Takuma's head.

"Whoa!" Goldmon warned Applebloom "Easy there, I'm trying to help here!"

"Sorry" Applebloom replied she turns to see a house of another pony which Goldmon shook his head "No, I think that'll hurt Takuma more!"

Meanwhile Scootaloo somehow made it past the Tamers, where their Digimon were fighting, to Twilight Sparkle, and Spike she looked worried as she makes her way over to where Sweetie Belle was keeping guard.

"Hey what's going on?" Sweetie Belle asked as Triceramon continued to throw the three Champion Level Digimon aside "Where's Takuma?"

"To answer the two questions" Scootaloo stated out of breathe "Besides Triceramon, Takuma is on his way, and so is Applebloom. Must keep them from looking into each other's eyes."

Sweetie Belle looks around and see shovels "Well it worked for Big Macintosh..."

Henry gets the message and turns to Gargomon then to Kyubiimon and Growlmon "You two do what you can to give Gargomon cover."

"Alright" was the response.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Growlmon shouted attacking Triceramon.

"**Dragon Wheel!**" Kyubbimon shouted also attacking Triceramon.

Once more it braces itself and seems to be minorly injured "**Tri-Horn Attack!**"

The attack comes at the two Digimon was Henry takes the time to spend a Digi-Modify Card "Digi-Modify...**Digmon's Drills** **Activate!**"

Gargomon's gatling guns turned into Digmon's six drills and Gargomon starts to dig into the ground as Takuma comes around as Growlmon and Kyubbimon are struck by the attack and sent plowing into Gargomon charging back into Guilmon and Renamon. Gargomon takes aim "Now **Gold Rush!**"

Gargomon fires the six drills but they do hit but Triceramon shrugs off the attack and counters hard "**Tail Slap!**"

The attack connects to Gargomon sending him flying into the air and changing him back to Terriermon whom lands on the ground.

"Not good" Rika admitted as Takuma was still under it's influence and came closer as Scootaloo calls to Applebloom whom was now in Takuma's arms trying to slow him down "Jump off!"

"But he's!" Applebloom shouted.

"Just do it!" Sweetie Belle says which Applebloom does.

"Shopi-Whoa!" Takuma shouts as he falls into the hole with the three Tamers sweat dropping at the slightly embarrassing move of Takuma not watching where he was going. Goldmon also shouted it as well but only the WHOA part.

Just as he was about to complete his call he and Goldmon fell right into the the pit luckily it was head first on a matress.

"That worked" Twilight spoke but the Tamers turned briefly and looked into the pit to see Takuma still on the mattress head first with Goldmon clinging onto Takuma's back.

"Great idea girls" Takato said to them "It's almost over and Takuma will be back to normal within one minute what can happen during-

He was about to complete his sentence as Takuma somehow used the mattress to jump up shouting out to Fluttershy "SHOPI-DO!"

"That" Takato muttered as he and the Tamers heard this.

"Wait up!" Fluttershy responds.

With determined effort Fluttershy destroys the blockade of stuff preventing her from moving out of it then with even more determination she burst threw the door with Rarity doing her best to hold Fluttershy back "Fluttershy darling, don't rush!"

"Smooth question Goggle Head..." Rika growled as Fluttershy once she sighted Takuma rushed over towards him oven ignoring the fact that Triceramon had been watching it as well and was puzzled as to what was really going on which was why he wasn't attacking.

"Hey...Anyone could've asked that." Takato countered.

Fluttershy ran as fast as she could eventually letting Rarity go well it was Twilight Sparkle using telekineses on her and placing Rarity on the ground that did it but before Twilight could caste another on Fluttershy it was too late, although the Fillies tried their best to block her eyes from staring at Takuma and they sort of knew what was coming, but they were going to try again as one minute was almost up. Suddenly CRASH! Fluttershy plowed threw them like a bowling ball and they were scattered amongst the ground like bowling pins which of course had Impmon laughing his butt off with him letting out a tiny "Priceless" in between his laughter comment.

The CRASH was followed by a BONK! as Fluttershy's fore head crashed into Takuma's forehead which was followed by Goldmon shouting "NOT AGAIN!"

"Oh, let's hope they are normal" was Applebloom's response as everyone including Triceramon was peering down in the hole with confusion.

Only Triceramon forgot that Goldmon was down there with the two humans and took aim at the Triceratops Digimon's unfortunate look "Back down ugly! **Venom Spray!**"

Triceramon wanted to know something else but now it had eyes full of venom and now was running about trying to get the venom out of it's eyes.

"Good old Goldmon" Terriermon said "Always aiming for the eyes of an enemy."

Now all Tamers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Spike and the Tamer's Digimon were peering down in the hole. Where down below Takuma and Fluttershy were looking up at confusion even blinking a bit as Fluttershy turns to Takuma blushing "Am I in a wedding dress?"

Takuma looks at her nodding "Yes,"

Fluttershy looks up at her friends "Would any pony like to explain why I am about to be married at a bottom of a pit?"

"Long story" Sweetie Belle explained.

There was a loud roar from Triceramon as Terriermon looks down at Takuma "Takuma! Thank goodness we need your help to beat Triceramon!"

"What a wild one?" Takuma asked "Alright, then-"

"We already tried Digivolving and he defeated us" Takato said.

"Alright, could any pony help us up?" Takuma asked.

"Sure thing son" Twilight Sparkle said as she and Rarity teamed up to use their Telekineses on the two humans with Takuma holding onto Goldmon as they were on the land.

Takuma looks at Triceramon whom looked at him "You'll fail just like your friends."

"Don't count on it, while I'm back to normal" Takuma said "Ready Goldmon?"

"Oh yeah!" Goldmon replied Takuma took out his D-Arch grabbing his Digivolution Card "Digi-Modify, **Digivolution Activate!**"

Takuma's D-Arch showed the words DIGIVOLUTION! Then the process began.

"Goldmon, Digivolve too...**Scorpionmon!**"

Soon Scorpionmon arrived on the scene.

"I trashed your friends, you have no hope against me" Triceramon bragged.

"Never underestimate this team" Scorpionmon warned.

Triceramon charges in but Scorpionmon uses his claws to hold him back.

"Ha!" Spike shouted "Nothing can throw Scorpionmon off guard!"

Sadly to his surprise Triceramon was able to gain the upper hand causing Spike to gasp "What?"

"He's an Ultimate Level Spike" Twilight Sparkle reminded him.

"Scorpionmon, close range attack!" Takuma orders.

"Right" Scorpionmon shouted "**Laser Claws!**"

The attack strikes Triceramon unprepared but it still isn't enough, Triceramon growls "You want to play dirty hugh" He grabs hold of Scorpionmon and tosses him aside.

"Not even Scorpionmon can handle him!" Spike shouts with surprise.

Takuma pulled out another card "Not right now but it's time..."

Scorpionmon got up and with his tail forced Triceramon backwards.

Takuma takes the card "Digi-Modify, **Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared on his D-Arch.

"Hey what's going on now?" Spike asked he got his answer when Scorpionmon shouted "Scorpionmon Digivolve too."

Within seconds Scorpionmon completes his Digivolution "**SamuraiScorpionmon!**"

SamuraiScorpionmon stands in it's place causing Triceramon to back away "Uh-oh"

Spike was jaw dropping as he spoke "I know Takuma said that Goldmon can Digivolve further but I didn't believe him."

"Stop him SamuraiScorpionmon!" Takuma orders.

"You got it!" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted.

Triceramon charges in "Let's see whose the best Ultimate!"

"With pleasure!" SamuraiScorpionmon takes out his Katanas then with one swipe chops off Triceramon's horns.

"Why you?" Triceramon demanded as he stepped back "You'll pay for that."

"No, you'll pay for causing this destruction" SamuraiScorpionmon warned "**Double Venom Slash!**"

His two Katanas filled up with venom as Triceramon comes at him unprepared, the swords strike home instantly defeating Triceramon bursting him into data particles letting SamuraiScorpionmon absorb him.

"I got to hand it to you" Takato admitted to Takuma "SamuraiScorpionmon is one kick butt Digimon."

"Just when I thought Scorpionmon couldn't get any tougher" Spike muttered "He does."

"Which is a good thing for us" Rarity said "Without him we'd be dead or injured badly."

"Now some pony want to explain something to us?" Fluttershy asked.

Applebloom answers for her, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo "Well, we had the same thing happen to us yesterday but that was our fault completely, we sort of made the same thing that took you and Takuma, a Love Poison and it sort of made you think only about each other."

"So the teapot was yours?" Fluttershy asked.

Scootaloo answers "We put it in a teapot trying figure out a way to dispose of it..."

"But when our backs were turned some pony stole it and placed it in the river where you accidentally found and well you didn't know what was in it and you accidentally gave it to yourself and Takuma.

"Darn it" Fluttershy said.

"Not your fault" Twilight Sparkle told her "If it's Trixie she'll pay."

"It wasn't Trixie" Renamon said, "But I know who."

She turns to Pinkie Pie, "And to make him understand what he's done to Takuma and Fluttershy, we'll need Pinkie Pie for this."

Pinkie Pie giggled "He,he,he, a big time prank on him?"

"You got it" Renamon said "And it involves some help from

Takuma turns to Fluttershy as she nods "What is the plan? And is it any pony I know?"

"No," Renamon answered "It's some Digimon."

Renamon winked at Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie giggled "I think I know what she has in mine"

Takuma got it "Oh that'll be perfect. Go for it Renamon lead the way."

It was late in the afternoon when Renamon appears out of Impmon's sights with Takuma and Fluttershy besides each other they also had the rest of the Tamers and their Digimon at their side.

Renamon had explained her plan to Pinkie Pie whom agreed to it.

"Hello Impy!" Pinkie Pie called.

"Hugh?" Impmon asked looking at the pink Earth Pony.

"What's a handsome mon like you doing alone?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well uh" Impmon began.

Then Pinkie Pie smiled "I hear you like to prank others! Well I have something you'd like"

Impmon blinks "Alright show me!"

He jumps down unaware that Pinkie Pie somehow pulls out her party canon as Impmon goes right towards it unexpecting it he somehow makes his way into the party canon and Pinkie Pie giggles "He,he,he gotcha!"

She then fires the canon with Impmon shouting "No way you tricked me! I'll get you back for this!"

He then vanishes in a star finish.

"Ne, I don't think so, buddy, you don't want to start a prank war with me" Pinkie Pie spoke in between laughter.

Renamon, appears with Takuma, Fluttershy, Takato, Henry, and Rika laughing that the prank worked so well "Nicely done Pinkie Pie."

"I couldn't resist not to do!" Pinkie admitted.

Takuma stops turning to Fluttershy "Sorry for what happened earlier."

"Not your fault" Fluttershy said "Next time we'll go on another date, and this time it'll be on our terms. No more borrowing stuff found in the river."

He smiles at her as she hugs him "Besides you're really a great guy. So why not continue our picnic at the Gazebo?"

Takuma couldn't help but admit "You got it pumpkin pie."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders overheard this and thought the Love Poison's effect came back then shouted after gasping "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End of chapter.**

** The Love Poison turns out to be a prank by Impmon but Pinkie Pie got him back hard and this was the second appearance of SamuraiScorpionmon! What will happen in the next chapter find out in this short summery.**

**Chapter 15. Ponyville Confidential: Short Summery, **_**In their ongoing attempt to get their Cutie Marks the Cutie Mark Crusaders under Impmon's suggestion start a gossip column under the name Gabby Gums, but they find it not worth the pain they cause to other ponies and the Tamers with their stories. **_


	16. Chapter 15: Ponyville Confidential

Chapter 15: Ponyville Confidential

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon.**

It was like any other normal day in Ponyville. The school bell rang issuing out that school was out. The Cutie Mark Crusaders came out not exactly pleased. Sure they felt good in stopping Takuma and Fluttershy's Love Poison incident but that didn't give them what they wanted a Cutie Mark! It would just so happen that Sweetie Belle was about to speak her mind which caused them to get the attention of Impmon whom was watching from a tree "Can you believe Featherweight got his cutie mark? _Featherweight_! Before _us_!"

One of the Crusader's classmates appears surrounded by all the other ponies in their class were all around him. Featherweight was a small pegasus pony colt and it was true he did have a Cutie Mark two other unicorns a brown and a blue colt were with him.

The blue one known as Snips spoke "Great Cutie mark, Featherweight!"

The brown one Snails spoke while chuckling "Looking good!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootloo give out a painful sigh with the white unicorn filly speaking up "I give up!"

Applebloom isn't one to give up "I've got it! The answer to all our problems!" she whips out the school newspaper.

"The _Foal Free Press_? How's the school paper gonna get us our Cutie Marks?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Impmon had to smile at his new evil plot _I bet I could answer that for them._

Before Applebloom could answer although she gave out a deep breathe, Granny Smith had called her and the Earth Pony filly tells them she'll explain later. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo decide to go threw with the idea with Scootaloo admitting out "Maybe there's something to this newspaper idea."

"Guess it's worth a shot..." Sweetie Belle agrees.

The two try to do a number amount of things like recycle and making a boat out of the paper which sunk. By the time they came to their clubhouse the two were drenched from head to their hooves.

Sweetie Belle tells her "Apple Bloom. Your newspaper idea was nothing but a big bust."

Scootaloo agrees " We tried everything, from paper-mache to making birds nests and nothing worked!"

Applebloom laughs causing Sweetie Belle to ask "What's so funny?"

Applebloom answers "What I meant was, we should _write_ for the paper! We can get our Cutie Marks as journalists!"

"Exactly what I was thinking you three!" Impmon said after Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle gave out groans.

The three turn with surprise to see Impmon out of their window smiling and once more the innocent fillies were going to listen to him.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show.**

Thenext day came. The three Fillies were in school. Cheerilee was with Henry with Terriormon on his back had came to see what exactly was this school news paper he had heard about from Fluttershy "Okay class, see you tomorrow! Oh, and for those of you who want to join the newspaper staff, stay here, because we're meeting right now!"

Applebloom turns to her two friends "Impmon's right Cutie Marks in Journalism!"

Scootaloo agrees "Such a good idea."

Cheerilee begins " Welcome, everypony. Now, as you know, our editor-in-chief graduated last year-

Sweetie Belle raised her hoof trying to get Cheerilee's attention " Oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh!" causing Henry to smile at this _This school is like human school back on earth._

Cheerilee smiles at Sweetie Belle "Yes?"

Sweetie Belle asks "What's an editor-in-chief?"

Henry answers for Cheerilee "Good question Sweetie Belle, the editor-in-chief is the pony in charge, from choosing the stories, to making sure it gets to press on time."

Cheerilee nods smiling at Henry's answer "I like those reporters' instincts as you all know, The Foal Free Press is a student-run paper. I'm only involved as an adviser, Now, as I said, we have a new editor this year!"

She steps aside and there was no question about it the new Editor-in-Chief wasn't what each young pony was wanting.

"DIAMOND TAIRA?"

Even Henry had a bad feeling about this and he muttered as she lets out a tiny nod with a 'hmm' "Not her again."

Henry watches as Miss. Cheerilee steps aside "I'll leave you alone now to discuss everypony's assignments. Have fun! "

"Uh, Cheerilee" Henry said.

"Yes, Henry?" She asks him.

"It's not I don't trust your judgement but can't I stay here to listen to Diamond Tiara...I haven't exactly forgotten what she said to Applebloom last time I was here."

"Oh, sure" Cheerilee said as she leaves threw the door.

The first thing that made Henry and Terriormon a bit uncomfortable was Diamond Tiara litterally kicked an object and her picture fell down as she spoke "Alright, listen up. The Foal Free Press is a _joke_."

There was a confused "Hugh?" coming from all the other students and Henry "What do you mean?"

Diamond Tiara answers Henry and the rest of the class " Nopony at this school takes it seriously. Well I, the editor-in-chief in charge, am going to deliver us to new found glory!"

Henry sighs as Terriormon mutters "Then why is one pony reading the last Fool Free Press that came out?"

It was true there was silence coming. There was a grey colt Earth pony reading one, and when he hears Diamond Tiara say that he looks up and mouths out a "Yay!"

Diamond Tiara spoke yet again furthering again Henry's suspicions " First things first. Where's the staff photographer? Get out there and document _everything_. _I'll_ decide what's important. The rest of you, I want hard-hitting news and interesting think pieces. No more Namby-Pamby stories like last year's editor."

A filly spoke up "But Namby-Pamby was a great editor!"

Diamond Tiara speaks once more " Well, there's a new regime now, and I want juicy stories, the juicier the better! Now get out there and report!"

Scootaloo had second thoughts " Let's get out of here, girls. Maybe we can try packing boxes again."

Sweetie Belle refuses and Henry with his Digimon have a feeling they knew all too well why " But this could be our last chance to earn our Cutie marks! If we really are supposed to be journalists, isn't it worth a little grief?"

" I guess you're right" Scootaloo admitted "We can take a little bit of Diamond Tiara for a lifetime of Cutie Marks.

Sweetie Belle then announces "C'mon! Let's go get these marks!"

Henry took his time to note down. Sweetie Belle tried to get an interview from her sister Rarity, and even Rika she knew that both Rarity and Rika would have liked to be interviewed. Sadly for Sweetie Belle Rarity was too busy decorating for a new wardrobe, and Rika wasn't around perhaps patrolling with Renamon looking for a Wild One. Sweetie Belle tries to ask her sister but it's no use as older sister places a new wardrobe on her younger one and embarrassed Sweetie Belle as Rika came in muttering how the latest patrol was a failure. She just takes on look at Sweetie Belle and sweat drops at seeing Sweetie Belle's embarrassed look _I feel your pain. Sometime my mom makes me wear clothing like that too._

Scootaloo tried getting a story on baby birds and even got. She bet to her friends that lots of ponies would love to hear a story about that, sadly she lost her footing and fell face first into the mud. There was laughing coming from the birds which embarrassed the Pegasi filly whom hadn't learned how to fly.

Applebloom's first story was the history of Ponyville, which of course Takato with Guilmon wanted to know a bit more of their friend Takuma's home world. Although Granny Smith's idea of a story was to go threw an old family album with Applebloom as a new born baby. This caused Applebloom to blush as well as Takato to respectfully turn his head as it wasn't what he thought it was going to be.

Sadly Diamond Tiara wouldn't let them pass with the stories "I hope you've got something, because everything so far is unusable. _Baby Birds Born_... _Rarity's Hot New Hat_... _Ponyville: The Early Years_...! _Oh_! I don't know what you call this, but it sure isn't news!"

Sweetie Belle looked hurt but Rika even told her it was worth it and wouldn't mind reading it, heck Takuma had pitched in to look at Scootaloo's story, and Takato well he told Applebloom that he supported her "We just... thought..."

"Besides" Scootaloo told her "The Tamers thought it was okay."

"Oh and they are the editor-in-chief?" She asked them "I don't think-"

"Actually Takuma was at one point" A filly pointed out.

Diamond Tiara let this one slide but wasn't about to publish the stories "Get something else on my desk by the end of the day, and it better be _juicy_!"

She then kicks them out of the cellar and they land right onto their faces.

"Now what?" Scootaloo demanded "Do you know what I had to do to get that story?"

Applebloom pails "Oh, you don't even wanna know what I had to sit through."

The three fillies were about to give up when Impmon's laughter gets to them as he asks out once they seen him "Giving up so soon?"

The two look at Impmon as he spoke to them "Don't give up...Journalism is tough, but I bet there is one thing she'd like you do publish."

He lets this go into their heads when Sweetie Belle hears a commotion. She walks around with Impmon grinning at his thoughts _Oh, she's onto what I was hoping her to do._

There as she turned to the corner and saw two colts both Unicorns. No doubt it was Snips and Snails somehow the two had wandered into Bubble Gum and got stuck together by their butts Snips panicked "Oh! Get it off me, Snails!"

Snails replies "Eh, you get it off _me_, Snips?"

Snips then replies as Snails tries to get away "Aah! Stop it! You are making it worse!" When Snails stops Snips tries to get away but he is brought back towards Snails's back slamming against him getting even more stuck to him "_Nah_! Oh, great."

Snails replies "I'll get it." he then bucks as hard as he could the sticky gum acted like a rubber band and Snips came back getting his back stuck to Snail's back and the two were now sitting on the grass as if they were humans with Snips panicking "Aah!"

Snails replies "Get it off! _Get it off_!"

Instead of trying to help the two Sweetie Belle just giggles at the sight turning to Featherweight "Hey, Featherweight, c'mere!" she pauses to giggle some more "Take a few pictures of this, then meet me during lunch. Girls, I have our story."

Impmon just grins at his thoughts _Part one of my new plan complete._

The next thing that happens is that the first Fool Free Press was published and it was after class that the sounds of excited fillies and colts read the paper with one filly a yellow Earth Pony with purple eyes, the same color mane and tail speaking out to another filly "_Snips and Snails and bubblegum fails! And that's when the biggest jokester in school really stuck his hoof in it - literally!_" her name was Noi.

A colt spoke up next "The Foal Free Press is usually just boring news and stuff."

Another colt spoke laughing away "So funny!"

"Our mothers always told us we'd end up in the papers someday!" Snips proudly proclaimed.

Snails agrees while the two turn showing something "Yeah, and look! We finally got the gum out!" he laughs at it but Snip's and his butt had no coating on it.

In the cellar Diamond Tiara had congratulated Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Proclaiming that the column was a success! Sweetie Belle told her that they named the column Gabby Gums because they couldn't fit their names on the column.

Diamond Tiara happily replies "Well I want more Gabby Gums! Nice work girls!"

Scootaloo points out "But we sure seem to have a gift for gossip"

Sweetie Belle speaks up "If we can write a few more of these Gabby Gums columns, we'll earn our Cutie Marks for sure!"

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders let out a "WOOOHHHOOOO!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now at table trying to think of a story. Sadly this time they didn't have anything with Sweetie Belle asking "Scootaloo...? Do you have _anything_?"

'Nope" was Scootaloo's reply.

" Apple Bloom? " Sweetie Belle asked

The Earth Pony sighs "Sorry."

Scootaloo then points out "Let's face it, nothing very juicy happens at this school."

There was another commotion as Snips and Snails tried reenacting the scene before but Sweetie Belle just lets out a "Were doomed."

Once more Impmon hears this "Now, now what's this?"

The three Fillies turn to Impmon "Don't you want your Cutie Marks? You're just going to give up?"

"No" Scootaloo said "It's just nothing juicy happens at the school."

Impmon shakes his head "Why does it have to located around the school?

Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo turned to him "Just hear me out, I'll let you wonder a bit for it! But if you decide to continue you know where to find me."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders left with Impmon smirking "I got them alright. I got them."

He quietly walks to the cellar where Diamond Tiara was waiting for more stories. She sees Impmon come in "Why, I should've known it was you."

Impmon turns to her "What can I say? This plan is perfect! Besides it's a way to get even with the Tamers."

Diamond Tiara turns to him smiling "So...How is your new plan working out and does it really have to involve those three?"

Impmon winks at her "Trust me, soon those three will be digging themselves into a hole they can't get out of, and you'll know when to...Black mail them."

Diamond Tiara sighs "Very well then. Just make sure no pony knows about this."

"Hey don't worry about it" Impmon tells her "No pony knows that it is all my doing pretending to be one of their friends."

Impmon then leaves her.

There was a THUD, back at Rarity's house, Rika was working on new battle plans with Renamon, Takuma and Goldmon. When Rarity entered the room looking at the four "Whatever it is you're about to do, just don't try to break anything."

"We won't" was the reply as Rarity looks around looking at her sister's saddlebag (Pony Version of backpack)

"Ohh, Sweetie Belle... was she raised in a barn or something?"

"Technically" Rika began she was about to say yes but Takuma's non-verbal look silenced her, knowing that Rarity might take offense in Rika saying yes to the answer "Never mind."

Rarity sees the sattlebag opened and sees the newspaper then gasps "Oh, you really shouldn't be snooping, Rarity... Oh, but it's so much fun, Rarity. Hello... what's this?" she giggles at the image "Gum on their bum!" she laughs again "Too rich!"

Sweetie Belle comes out into the room "Can you please keep it down with all the laughter? I'm trying to- hey!"

Rarity had been caught in the act " Bleh! I, I was just-"

"Are you snooping through my saddlebag?" Sweetie Belle asked as Rarity tries to hide the bad with her telekineses only for Sweetie Belle to move her hoof gently striking her sister's horn with it causing Rarity to lose her concentration as her horn went up and down "How dare you!"

Immediately Takuma and Rika with their Digimon sensed trouble they walked over hearing Rarity explain herself "Oh, but this Gabby Gums column is so funny!"

"You actually _like_ the school paper?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rika and Takuma shared the paper, for Takuma whom had a bad feeling about this whole thing he and Rika couldn't help but share a few giggles as Rarity answers her "It's so much juicier than anything in the boring old Ponyville Express. Could I borrow this to show my friends?"

This again shocked Sweetie Belle "Your friends would wanna read the Foal Free Press?"

Towards the end of this though Sweetie Belle thought to herself _Impmon was right!_

"Oh, they'd just love Gabby Gums! Who is she, anyway? I've never heard of her before. Is she a new-" Rarity asked but she didn't get her answer as Sweetie Belle was off.

"That was a bit faster than Renamon" Takuma said scratching his head.

"Yeah" Rika said.

"For once I'll let that slide" Renamon admitted.

At their schoolyard Sweetie Belle shouts to her friends "Impmon is right! We gave up too quickly, girls. Forget trying to squeeze stories out of this school. We need to expand!"

Impmon hears this and and appears to listen to the fillies to gain their trust. He notices Featherweight taking photos as Appleblooms sees the plan "We can find all kinds of great gossip out there in Ponyville!"

Sweetie Belle then speaks up "We'll need to tell Featherweight to start working overtime."

Scootaloo agrees "Sweetie Belle, you're a genius!"

"No" Sweetie Belle admits "Impmon is, after all he was right."

"I always am" Impmon brags.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders begin their work. It was like any other afternoon in Ponyville when the Cake's babies cried really loud. How loud? Well loud enough to reach the Four Tamers while they were on patrol.

"The Cake's babies cry very loud" Takato observed.

"We hear that Goggle Head" Rika admitted.

Takuma and Henry look at each other undecided. The four Digimon were covering their ears.

"How much do you want a bet that this is going to go into the newspaper?" Goldmon asked Terriormon.

"Oh, this sort of thing won't get into the newspaper" Terriormon said.

The eight would be proven wrong for the newspaper came out with Diamond Tiara pleased "_Pound and Pumpkin Cake trip to the store ends in tears._ Gabby Gums comes through again!"

Truffle Shuffle had ran to make his report to Diamond Tiara "The Ponyville news stand wants to carry the Foal Free Press! Ponies keep coming by and asking for it!"

This pleased her "Send 'em twenty copies, and if they run out of those, we'll send 'em twenty more!" Truggle Shuffle runs off to do what she ordered then she turns to the other three "You three are doing a great job for this paper. Keep those columns coming!"

Scootaloo felt good about the whole thing "This is great!"

The next morning comes by and Twilight invites every pony including the Tamers to a special place, more exactly a hooficure. Except for Fluttershy whom was in a hot tub with Pinkie Pie. Twilight was lying on her stomach while reading the newspaper.

Rarity lay on a chair letting the ponies working in there go to work on her and her friends "Oh, this is the life, isn't it, girls? The best hooficure I've ever had!"

Another worker pony there started to give Applejack a back massage "You said it, ooh."

Spike was relaxing to but the the boy Tamers were just there for the conversation, Spike had cucumbers in his eyes as he was trying to relax "I don't know if I've ever been so relaxed.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash arrives "You guys!"

This startles Spike and he yelps. Which causes him to lose the cucumbers and onto Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"The new Gabby Gums just came out! "_The Great and Powerful Trixie's secrets revealed!_" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

Rarity speaks out to Rainbow Dash and while she is doing it Rainbow Dash takes a cucumber from her eye "We already read that one, Rainbow Dash. Come on, relax, have a hooficure, it feels amazing."

Rainbow Dash swallows giving her friends a stern glare "Did you forget who you're talking to? The day I get a hooficure is the day I turn in my daredevil license. Besides, _I_ haven't read this Gabby Gums yet."

Spike comes towards Rainbow Dash to get back the cucumbers "Well, do it quietly, will ya?" he sighs in between there "Some of us are trying to unwind!"

Takuma turns to Goldmon and the two looked a bit worried.

Twilight Sparkle finally admits out "I like Gabby Gums too, but don't you think she can be a little mean?"

Rika looks at the papers "Now that you mentioned it Twilight...I'm seeing what you are asking about."

"She's not mean, Twilight, she's a hoot!" Applejack says.

Takuma reads a paper head line sweat dropping as he read the headline with this headline's picture having Princess Celestia on in it eating cakes "_Celestia, just like us_? Oh boy...This can't be going well with the Princess..."

Goldmon agrees "Well at least things aren't too bad."

Twilight Sparkle explains the problem "Gabby Gums doesn't value any pony's and most likely any human's that is if she got the chance to write a story on our Tamer friend here privacy."

Rarity opposes the remark " Oh, lighten up, Twilight, there's nothing but harmless gossip!"

"Harmless gossip?" Henry asked her "Even we humans know it's not exactly right to gossip behind others..."

Pinkie Pie agrees with Rarity on this one " Yeah, Twilight and Henry! I mean listen to this one. "_Mayor, not naturally gray!_" The _Mayor_ in a mane dyeing scandal? Who wouldn't wanna read that?

"You may have a point there Pinkie, but for your answer The mayor" Rika points out.

Takato feels what Twilight and Takuma must've been feeling "I just can't help feeling sorry for the ponies featured in her columns. It's gotta be a little embarrassing."

Rainbow Dash points out to Takato "Are you kidding? Do you know how _awesome_ it is to get your name in the paper?"

"I'd rather have my fame not included in the paper" Takuma answers her "But then again it's just me."

"Us you mean" Henry, Rika, and Takato admitted.

"What's so wrong about harmless gossip?" Terriormon asked.

"Yeah, Takatomon, don't be worried" Guilmon said "As for you Takumamon, you and Fluttershy are lucky Gabby Gums didn't come out during that time you and Fluttershymon were under the Love Poison."

"That would've been embarrassing" Takuma and Fluttershy admit.

Rarity turns to Rainbow Dash as two worker ponies were working on ether her hooves or Twilight's "Rainbow, why don't you join me in one of these delicious hooficures?"

Rainbow Dash looks at her "It's that good, huh?" she watches as Twilight Sparkle nods but what was unnoticed was Featherweight still with his camera walks in but Takuma saw it and had new bad feeling about this "Well, maybe just one little hoof."

She flies over to an empty chair and another Worker Pony tries to give Rainbow Dash one but each time Rainbow Dash pulls away. She does this about three times and after the third time she speaks up by shooting upward with a yelp "Forget it, I don't like ponies touching my hooves. Man... I'd love it if Gabby Gums did a story on me."

Spike admits out "She did one on me. And tried to do one on Goldmon."

"WHAT?" was the response from the main Six and the Tamers.

Back at the schoolyard Applebloom announces the new title "_Exclusive! Local dragon tells all. Spike opens up about Canterlot, naps, and his favorite jams!_"

Sweetie Belle adds on "It's our best column yet!"

Scootaloo mutters "It would've been better had Goldmon agreed to the interview."

Diamond Tiara takes charge "More like your _worst_ column yet! Gabby Gums didn't become the biggest thing in Ponyville with namby-pamby stories like this!"

Applebloom sighs "Yeah, she's right. This column is a little softer than our usual gossip."

Sweetie Belle asks "Were you guys feeling guilty about all the gossip too? Like... maybe we could be hurting other ponies' feelings?"

"Yeah, I didn't wanna say anything because everypony loves Gabby Gums so much, but... I was sorta hoping we could start writing more stories like this one" Applebloom admits.

Scootaloo sighs "Me too."

Sweetie Belle then admits sadly "If we're gonna get our Cutie Marks, we've got to give the ponies what they want."

The three join hooves but mutter a sad "Awww..."

The two days passed now the Tamers with their Digimon were meeting with each other. They were looking at the newest addition to the Gabby Gums colemn which featured their four Digimon. They were already at Sugar Cube Corner waiting for the other ponies.

"_Digimon! Big defenders fear insects?"_ Takuma admitted out he and Takato turn to Twilight Sparkle as Takato admits out "Our Digimon don't fear insects! It was a one time thing!"

Rika nods "They were frightened off by bees."

Terriormon growls out "They don't know the half of it! Now all of us partner Digimon will be the laughing stock!"

Twilight Sparkle sighs knowing whoever Gabby Gums was, she had went too far "How did it happen?"

Takuma sighs as he explains the true story.

**Flashback**

_Exactly one day before the column about the four Digimon came out, the Tamers were hanging out in the apple field as Yamaki had reported to Takuma that strange singles were appearing in Applejack's orchard. Nothing had appeared but Fluttershy had reported in seeing a strange fog that day, and Rainbow Dash had told the Tamers that there wasn't fog scheduled that day. So this furthered their investigation. It had took about two hours of investigating but still nothing appeared._

_ By that time they had decided to sit and eat lunch which Fluttershy had packed for them. While they were setting up to eat the Digimon were playing with each other and Goldmon had accidentally stuck his tail in a bee's nest._

_ That was when everything went wrong as Goldmon was stung by the bees and somehow withdrew his tail from the nest with the Digimon taking off with the bees after them._

**End of Flashback**

"And that's exactly how it happened" Rika muttered "It was an accident that Goldmon started."

"We still have the sting marks to show it" Terriormon pointed out pointing to his ears with then to Goldmon's tail which Goldmon point to Guilmon's head and finally Guilmon pointed to Renamon's shoulders.

"I wondered about Goldmon's tail" Spike muttered.

"Luckily Fluttershy wasn't that far away" Goldmon admitted with Renamon nodding "I've taken some attacks in my life but those bee stings were just as bad as those."

Guilmon nodded opening his mouth "Those beemon stung my tongue."

"That's what you get for trying to eat them" the four Digimon and Tamers spoke together.

It was then Applejack strolled in pacing "I was afraid I was one that Gabby Gums targeted _Applejack asleep on the job._" She pauses turning the page on the paper "And look at this _Big Macintosh, what's he hiding?_"

Takuma answers "Looks like Mother Twilight's Smarty Pants doll."

"Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?" Applejack asked.

Twilight Sparkle look at another paper "Listen to this one. "_Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot snob. A well-placed scaly source close to the prissy pony says Twilight Sparkle thinks Ponyville is nothing but muddy roads and low-class rubes._ Spike!"

Spike hears this and sits up straight accidentally yelping and burping burning down his copy of the newspaper "How could you say such a thing?"

"Yeah Spike..." Takuma added on "And you wonder why we Tamers patrol daily."

Spike defends himself "Well, I didn't! Gabby Gums made that up! I never said anything like that!"

Rarity once more is defending Gabby Gums "Everypony, please! She's just a harmless schoolpony engaged in a little harmless gossip. You're really making too big a deal out of this."

Henry answers for Twilight Sparkle "But it's _all_ lies and the facts aren't true, as Takuma explained to you our headline it featured! Gabby Gums prints whatever she wants, she doesn't care whose reputation she destroys!"

Twilight Sparkle read a headline "_Fluttershy has hair extensions!_"

Hearing this Takuma nearly lost his cool especially sense Fluttershy seemed to sink behind a door, Twilight Sparkle continues "_Pinkie Pie is an out-of-control party animal!_"

"No comment there" Terriormon mutters softly so that no one heard him.

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie asked she skims threw the headline and the story featured about her as she burst out crying "It's true! I _do_ have a problem!"

Twilight Sparkle reads another headline this one about Rika Nonoka "Rika's a big fat ugly meanie that treats Renamon horribly."

"WHAT?" Rika asked in the same demeanor of Pinkie Pie and it soon appeared Rika was no human to anger for it all three of the guy Tamers to hold her back "Let me at her! She's got some explaining to do!"

"Now, now, Rika" Takato told her "Take it easy."

"No way!" Rika said "I'll admit that was true at first but thanks to Takuma, I'm slowly learning about friendship and trying to turn my ways around!"

Twilight Sparkle continues "Oh look! According to this one, the Cakes are breaking up!"

The Cakes answer immediately with Mrs. Cake asking "We are?"

There was a crashing sound as the doors to Sugar Cube Corner flew open and Rainbow Dash flew in with muffled words "Well, my life is officially _over_." Then she lands on the floor and manages to get out of the papers "Gabby Gums has made it to Cloudsdale!"

She pulls out a paper and Twilight reads aloud " "_Rainbow Dash: Speed demon or super softie?_"

Rainbow Dash replies "I grabbed as many copies as I could, but it was too late!" then she herself began crying "I'm a laughing stock!"

Twilight Sparkle turns "See, Rarity? Your so-called 'harmless gossip' can be very hurtful!"

"Very hurtful indeed" Takuma admits for this was the first time he had ever seen Rainbow Dash cry and he knew that even though Fluttershy seemed okay right now that she would be crying later. Fluttershy wasn't the type of pony to make others laugh at her.

Rarity slightly ignores this " Honestly, you ponies have no sense of humor. So she tweaks a few ponies every now and then, maybe they dese" She pauses as she sees another headline then gasps "_I'll __**destroy**__ her!_ "_The Drama-Queen Diaries_"... she's reprinted my diary! How could Gabby Gums possibly get access to my private diary?"

"Now that's too far Diaries are not to be published!" Rika shouted "I'm going to tell this Gabby Gums to teach her a lesson...Renamon!"

"On it" Renamon replied.

Luckily for this Gabby Gums, the two females were grabbed by all three other male humans or their Digimon were able to hold them back.

Twilight Sparkle takes action "I agree with Rika on this one but as to what she has in mind to do it won't solve anything, We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!"

She turns to Takuma "You were once on the newspaper staff!"

"That's right not any more sense you pulled me out of the school" Takuma admitted.

"But you still have access to the schoolyard's cellar" Rainbow Dash points out "Perhaps you could find out by going under cover who is Gabby Gums."

"Good idea" was the response.

Rika points out to Rarity though in a calm voice as calm as she could be in the situation after having two embarrassing stories not entirely true about her "Sweetie Belle's on the newspaper staff. Maybe she knows who Gabby Gums is!"

Rarity gasps "My sister would never associate with anyone as beastly as Gabby Gums! I resent you even suggesting such a thing, Twilight! Why, she's the most innocent, most lovely-"

When Rarity eventually returns home she sees that her sister's sattlebag has indeed her diary in it allowing her to finish her sentence "_most evil pony in Equestria!_ How could my own sister steal my private diary? How could my own sister be... Gabby Gums?"

Rarity decided to take matters into her own hooves by kicking a door open "_Et tu, Gabby Gums_?"

Sweetie Belle gasps "You know? How'd you find out?"

Rarity answers bringing out her diary with her telekineses "The gilded pages of your betrayal!"

Sweetie Belle turns "Oh yeah"

Rarity continues "How could you do this to me? You stole my secret diary and published it for all the world to read! Gossip can be a very hurtful thing. It is an invasion of privacy, just like when I snooped through your saddlebag. You didn't like that much, did you?"

"No" Sweetie Belle replies.

Rarity continues "What is important is that you understand how your column makes the ponies the Tamers and their Digimon that you're writing about feel!"

Sweetie Belle explains herself "I _do_ understand, and we've all been feeling guilty, but we just want our Cutie Marks so badly!"

Rarity calmly asks her sister "Do you really think that writing nasty things and making everypony and everyone feel horrible is your destiny?"

"Well..." Sweetie Belle admits "When you put it that way..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all assembled and tried to talk to Diamond Tiara whose response was "_No_! I _won't_ let you quit!"

Sweetie Belle tries to explain herself as Diamond Tiara turns her chair around "But the gossip we've been printing is hurting everypony's feelings!"

"_Feelings_? I don't care about _feelings_! Gabby Gums is my bread and butter, and I'm not gonna let you goody-two-horseshoes take that away from me!" Diamond Tiara shouts.

Sweetie Belle then harshly proclaims "We're sorry, Diamond Tiara, but we've made our decision."

Scootaloo agrees "Yeah, you can't force us to keep gossiping."

Diamond Tiara is the only one who sees Impmon's shadow which gave her a silent thumbs up to hatch the plan "When you see these... you may not want to quit after all."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all give out gasps for in front of them were their three embarrassing moments.

There was a camera snapping from Featherweight as Impmon makes his appearance.

"Impmon?" the Crusaders all asked "What are you doing here?"

Impmon grins "Oh please you really think I care about your feelings? It was all just an act, I tell you."

"Then that means..." Sweetie Belle said.

Diamond Tiara nods "Impmon works for me, and here is the thing "I told both Featherweight and Impmon to document _everything_..." more camera noises happens from Featherweight he was taking photos of other things but not them and it was Impmon that spoke "And that's what I did, my job was to convince you girls to work like that."

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked "We trusted-"

"I don't give a darn about trust with the exception of trusting Diamond Tiara here" Impmon tells her.

"Then we'll tell the Tamers this!" Scootaloo said "They'll know what to do."

"I'm not too sure if they'll listen" Impmon told her "Not after you three told two stories about them."

"Which" Diamond Tiara smirked "I loved doing those two the most but the one I really liked about was Rika."

Scootaloo tries to get the photos "Gimme those!" "**Badda Boom!**" Sadly Impmon threw a fireball at them stopping Scootaloo from trying to reach them as Diamond Tiara pulls them back "Sorry, girls, property of the Foal Free Press. And if Gabby Gums really does go into retirement, I'll need something to fill that empty column space. Now get out there and _bring me more Gabby Gums_!"

The three Fillies now felt that that they dug themselves into a terrible grave. One that they wouldn't be able to dig themselves out of, Sweetie Belle tries to cheer the other two up "We'll find a way out of this, girls."

Scootaloo points up "Maybe Rainbow Dash will have a story for us. She's always good for some gossip."

Applebloom calls out to Rainbow Dash whom was lying back first on a cloud "Rainbow Dash! Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash hears her name being called and looks down "Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums."

Sweetie Belle slightly asks out "You heard too, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash demanded "Everypony including the Tamers with their Digimon in town knows it's you three!"

Scootaloo speaks out weakly "Don't suppose you'd let us write a column on you, huh?"

Rainbow Dash just grunts and brings a rain cloud then kicks it and it rains down rain on the three fillies drenching them with Rainbow Dash flying away. The next they tried to get Fluttershy, but as Takuma predicted she was taking it hard and it was Takuma that was trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be fine Fluttershy" Takuma told her "You'll see everything will get better."

The three fillies once more knew what they did to Fluttershy was wrong and just as Takuma knew that she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. Still they tried to open the door but it was greeted by Goldmon and Angel.

"Oh hi, Goldmon, and Angel is Fluttershy or Takuma here?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Angel didn't answer but Goldmon certainly did even though it was obvious Fluttershy and Takuma were in the house "Sorry, they aren't in the mood right now, and come to think of it, neither am I! You're just lucky Takuma has ordered me not to sting you three for what you've done!"

Angel then slams the door in their faces. The Fillies walked towards the library but ended up slamming into a barrier which caught them off guard. They fell towards the ground. Scootaloo gets up placing a hoof on the barrier asking out "Hey what gives?"

Spike answers "A-ha!" then the Cutie Mark Crusaders heard his words even when they were muffled "Twilight thought you might try show your faces around here, so she put up a force field!"

The three sadly walk over to their orchard and it was not surprising that both Applejack and Big Macintosh greeted them with angry looks.

Applebloom speaks up " Aw, c'mon, Applejack! You're not mad at us too, are you?"

Applejack answers using Big Macintosh's usual sentence even turning her back to the three "Eyep!"

Applebloom then asked "You're not even gonna talk to us?"

"Nope!" Applejack responds and it was now Big Macintosh that spoke his mind which was highly unusual for him to do so "You should be ashamed of yourself, humiliatin' your sister 'n' me like that. We don't wanna talk to any y'all right now so take your little gossip column and your embarrassing photographs and just _go away_!"

The fillies walk away heads down, as they walked every pony seemed to close their doors at the sight of them making them feel much more bad. Heck just as Impmon predicted the Tamers weren't even happy at them.

It was taking Takato, and Guilmon to hold down an angry Rika and Renamon but it was soon apparent that the poor Goggle Head and his Digimon were going to be overpowered by the two girls.

Henry although equally mad at the three was more understanding but knew he had to keep Rika from psyically hurting them.

"Look! you girls got yourselves into this mess" Henry told them "Takuma would be the one to go to but he's trying to calm down Fluttershy. What you must know is that you sort of deserved it..."

"No, Rika!" Takato's voice boomed out as he and Guilmon were still trying to hold Rika and Renamon down "Not the piece of wood!"

A THUNK! Followed by two other THUDS was heard as Henry turns to the fillies "I suggest you get out of here before Rika comes out, she's really, really mad so mad that even Takuma couldn't calm her down."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders take Henry's words and leave just in time for Rika entered the doorway but Henry blocked the doorway "Let me talk to them!"

"Now Rika, please calm down!" Henry begged her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders meet up in their clubhouse and the pain they had caused everyone got to them and now were in a bigger bind then anything they known of.

Sweetie Belle spoke "We've ruined all of our friendships and we _still_ don't have our Cutie Marks!"

Applebloom admits out "This is the worst day ever!"

Scootaloo on the other hand admits weakly "I don't know, but we're not leaving this clubhouse until we think of something!"

Moments later they do actually think of something and hurry off to Diamond Tiara whom was growing impatient " That's it, Gabby Gums is out of time. Run these instead, I want this paper on every street corner in Ponyville!"

"Yes, ma'am!" a colt spoke to her but Applebloom appears "Stop the presses!"

The same colt spoke out "Uh... they haven't started yet."

Scootaloo speaks out "We have a Gabby Gums column!"

Diamond Tiara hears this "Hmph, you're lucky I'm nice."

She lets the story run threw without reading it first which Impmon was starting to have a VERY bad feeling about that "This better not happen again, or else."

While walking outside she is talking to herself "Well done, Diamond Tiara, you've averted yet another crisis with your amazing diplomatic skills." she pauses as she walks past two fillies whom were reading the new paper ""_An open letter to Ponyville by Gabby Gums_"? What is this? Ooh, they're not gonna get away with this! I'll publish those photos tomorrow! They messed with the wrong pony!"

Sweetie Belle starts her explanation as the Cutie Mark Crusaders passed the paper to every pony, and Tamers the first paper went to the mayor "To the citizens and visitors of Ponyville, for some time now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece." as Sweetie Belle spoke the last part of their sentence they tried to show it to Rainbow Dash whom once more made a rain cloud over them and continued to drench them until she saw the apology on the paper "We want to apologize for the pain and embarrassment we've caused."

Applebloom explains as Rainbow Dash continues reading it only to kick it away once she read it completely "_Y'see, I'm actually _three _little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo._"

Scootaloo takes over as they make their way to Fluttershy's hut where once again Goldmon and Angel greet them but instead of slamming the door or striking them the two read the paper, Goldmon is a bit confused though but Angel runs off and shows it to Fluttershy and Takuma "As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype. We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing."

Scootaloo continues onward as Fluttershy and Takuma come out actually smiling with Fluttershy taking it one step further and hugging the three.

They go to the library where not only does Sweetie Belle continues the letter but Spike sees it and actually isn't mad himself "From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy, and we won't engage in hurtful gossip any more."

He turns to see Twilight Sparkle coming out and withdrawing her barrier afterwards Applebloom meets out with her sister letting her last bit of writing speak for itself "_All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville. Signing off for the very last time, XOXO, Gabby Gums._" she then adds on something as they walk towards the Takato, Henry, and Rika to show them the last part of the letter "P.S. To the Tamers, the Digimon you are looking for is in our schoolyard cellar. He urged us to do this in the first place so that everypony would hate us."

This got the three Tamers and their Digimon to look at the P.S then turn to their own Digimon with Rika admitting out "Renamon! We've got a Digimon to talk to."

Renamon nods "And I have the feeling I know who was the one responsible."

"We should all go" Takato tells them "With our Digimon to make sure whoever this Digimon is doesn't ever do that again."

"Agreed" Henry said.

The next morning, every newspaper staff meets up with a eight surprised guest which it wasn't surprising to see Miss. Cheerilee sitting in the chair Diamond Tiara used to "Well, staff, I guess I gave a little too much authority to a first-time editor. I'm sorry, Diamond Tiara, I have to strip you of your title."

Cheerilee uses her leg to knock Diamond Tiara's picture out of the way causing her to growl at the remainder of the class but Cherrilee continues "And for the next editor of the Foal Free Press..."

Diamond Tiara looks at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and sticks her tongue out at them which caused Henry to mutter "Temper, temper."

Rika agrees "And you published that I had attitude problems, you are the one that does."

Takuma glares at Diamond Tiara "You make me feel ashamed to call myself an editor-in-cheif, I'm human and even I don't publish harmful stuff and if I was I'd make sure to make sure the story was right."

Cheerilee continues nodding towards the Tamers "here's your new editor-in-chief, Featherweight!"

Featherweight comes out from the door and the students cheer.

Diamond Tiara looked shocked "Oh, him? But what about _me_?"

The same Colt that worked the press before answers her "Here ya go! I've been promoted to staff photographer!"

He takes a picture of Diamond Tiara in her new cap which was the printing presses's cap and she trips over some printing oil and hits the printing press causing the Cutie Mark Crusaders to laugh.

Mrs. Cheerilee turns to the Tamers and their Digimon "What brings you eight here?"

Takuma answers "Let's just say Gabby Gums told us there is a Digimon around here."

Diamond Tiara gasps as Applebloom waves to her "He worked with her!"

The Tamers made their way to Diamond Tiara "Diamond Tiara" Cheerilee called out "Who is this Digimon you have?"

Diamond Tiara looks around as Scootaloo points out "Why don't you check in the desk?"

Terriormon does "Aha found you!"

Impmon jumps out followed by Terriormon chasing him "You better have an explanation into pretending to be their friend when you aren't!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Impmon shot back trying to sound tough despite the fact he has four Digimon chasing him.

He forgets about Renamon whom is faster than he was and he bumps into her leg and Rika's Digimon turns "We have some stuff to talk about."

Impmon just gulps hiding back a sweat drop as he was surrounded by the four Digimon.

Takuma turns to Cheerille "I know you are in charge of Diamond Tiara but we need to talk to her too."

Cheerille nods "Seeing that you and your Tamer friends are protecting us from Wild Ones, she's all yours."

"Good" Rika said scooping up Diamond Tiara "We have a lot to talk to you about missy!"

The Tamers leave with Renamon holding Impmon's hand dragging him along "LET GO YOU TOTS! Let me me go!"

Renamon ignores him with Goldmon muttering "You are in way big trouble than the time you gave the Love Poison to Takuma and Fluttershy."

Impmon and Diamond Tiara sigh they were really in for it now.

**End of Chapter.**

** The next chapter is over and I know this normally followed the real Ponyville Confidential but like I said before not all chapters are going to have fighting in them. I also put in the Tamers and their Digimon bits in it to tie it to the story. Besides many of you might've been asking me who is Impmon's partner? Well considering he runs away from his Tamers back on Earth, he's going to do the same with Diamond Tiara although he'll usually be closer to her but not that close.**

** Anyway next chapter is sure to be a surprise for us all. Chapter 16: Grow Mon Grow! Here is the next chapter's summary:**_** When Yamaki requests Takuma and Twilight Sparkle to visit Earth, A new Digimon has appeared and attacks Equestria, but he is stronger than what any of the Tamers have fought before and easily defeats all of their Digimon, until another Blue Card appears.**_


	17. Chapter 16: Grow Mon Grow!

Chapter 16: Grow Mon Grow

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria starting this chapter they will make some appearances as well.**

A white Pegasus Pony was flying in the early morning skies. She had a red mane, and a green tail with her Cutie Mark a gift. Rainbow Dash had seen her flying around in the early morning hours. Unlike most Pegasi, the white Pegasi wasn't one that normally was in charge of the weather, this Pegasi pony was in charge of delivering items to ponies all over Equetria. Rainbow Dash just looks at the rising sun which had not completely rose in the sky. She stretches her wings and flies out towards the Pegasi "Christmas Gift!"

The white Pegasi Pony looked up at Rainbow Dash "Oh morning Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash flies towards her "Isn't it a little too early to be making deliveries."

"This is nothing" Christmas Gift said "Sometimes I have to fly during the whole night."

"WHAT?" Rainbow Dash demanded "When do you go to sleep Christmas Gift?"

The White Pegasus responds with a cheerful smile "Whenever my run for the day ends."

Rainbow Dash sighs "So is your run just beginning?"

Christmas Gift shakes her head yes "Yes, and I was just about to begin my run. Before my run I like to give my wings a stretch before setting out on it."

Rainbow Dash winks at her "Say you want a race? That'll be the best way to stretch out your wings!"

Christmas Gift looks at Rainbow Dash "Me? Race against you? The fastest pony in Equestria...Surely you know who will lose."

"Hey, don't put yourself down!" Rainbow Dash tells her "There is always a way for you to win against me!"

Christmas Gift sighs "True but you aren't carrying anything like a sack around your neck, and let me tell you it sort of slows you down."

"Then how about we do this" Rainbow Dash said "I'll tie a sack around my neck and it'll feel the same as yours and we'll race to the first stop? Deal?"

Christmas Gift agrees to it "Oh alright."

Moments later Rainbow Dash returns with a sack on her neck winking at Christmas Gift "So where is your first stop?"

"Twilight Sparkle's" Christmas Gift told her "I got a letter from this Yamaki to give to her and her son."

Rainbow Dash bolts up "You don't say? Well what do you say ready to race?"

Christmas Gift winks "You got it!"

"Alright" Rainbow Dash said she and the white Pegasus Pony got ready for the little race allowing the two to get into position.

Rainbow Dash counts down "On, your mark, get set, Go!"

With the last word the two Pegasi start the race.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

The morning sun had already rose by the time Rainbow Dash, and Christmas Gift got to the library. Goldmon had been watching ever sense he saw a rainbow like trail fly by. Only one pony that he knew of had one rainbow like trail and that was Rainbow Dash. They got there with Christmas Gift actually losing to Rainbow Dash by a nose.

"See I knew you could be an awesome opponent to race against?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend "That was the short race EVER!"

"It was" Christmas Gift said she knocks on Twilight's door "Twi, you in there? I have a letter for you."

Twilight Sparkle's response was a reply "That's strange, it's usually the mail pony that delivers letters."

Spike opens the door and yawns "Man, Christmas Gift...Do you ever sleep?"

Christmas Gift's response was little giggle "Sure I do! Sometimes at night, sometimes in the afternoon and sometimes in the early morning. When packages are needing to be delivered I'm your pony to turn to!"

Spike just gives out a painful sigh "Well, I know it's your job Christmas Gift, but I don't understand how you enjoy this."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash asked Spike "Christmas Gift has a great job for a Pegasus! Which Pony wouldn't want to spread joy all around the world delivering gifts!"

"I suppose so," Spike said as Takuma and Goldmon set out with Twilight at their side.

"So, good morning Christmas Gift" Twilight Sparkle said "What's the letter?"

Christmas Gift reaches into her bag and retrieves it "It's a letter from this Yamaki guy."

It was clear Christmas Gift didn't know who Yamaki was and Twilight Sparkle decided it was best to not tell her about Yamaki's hatred among Digimon. Of all ponies that liked the idea of having huge Digimon and their Tamers to protect Equestria from the Wild Ones, she was the first.

She hands Twilight the letter with the Unicorn using her telekineses to read the letter "Why it is from Yamaki" she admitted out.

"What's does it say Mother Twilight?" Takuma asked her.

Twilight Sparkle answers with a smile on her face "Well it appears Yamaki wants you, and me to visit Earth today..."

Spike sighed "You think if he wanted you two to come today he could've wrote to us instead of having Christmas Gift deliver it."

Christmas Gift looks inside the package "Oh and these are for you two? Strange there are four of them?"

Twilight Sparkle counts them "That's right, who knew Yamaki would be this generous?"

"But wouldn't you think Takuma and Goldmon are one?" Spike asked.

Takuma turns "Well Mother Twilight, it's up to you to decide if we go or not."

Twilight Sparkle sighs "Well this is going to be a great opportunity and besides neither ticket is Goldmon's as he could act like a stuffed animal..."

"And we need someone to stay here" Spike said "To watch over the items here."

"He's right" Twilight Sparkle said "But even when we use one ticket for Goldmon...There is still one more left."

Takuma takes the letter "Father mentions that he purposely sent two extra, one was for Goldmon, but the other well doesn't mention."

"You know perhaps you should ask Fluttershy to come along with us" Twilight Sparkle said to Takuma.

Takuma was puzzled "What why?"

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Well I just thought perhaps if after what we go there to see Yamaki that you and Fluttershy would you know spends some more time with each other."

Takuma couldn't help but give out a slight blush at the mention of perhaps having Fluttershy along."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Rainbow Dash asked "I don't think you'll ever convince Fluttershy to leave Equestria. I'll go!"

Takuma turns to Rainbow Dash "Alright, I guess you can go if Fluttershy decides not to. Mother Twilight? When does the train take us to Earth?"

Twilight took the note "About three hours from now."

Takuma turns to her and she winks "I'll leave you to talk to Fluttershy, I'll note the Tamers telling them something came up and you won't be visiting them while we are visiting Yamaki."

Takuma gives her a nod "Okay, but wouldn't they ask how they got back?"

Spike points out "I think Takato will let that slide, considering the damage of what Diamond Tiara and Impmon did to you and the rest of Ponyville..."

Takuma turns to Rainbow Dash "Even though Fluttershy forgave them, she's still taking it a bit hard. I think a little visit to Earth is just the key. I've just gotta try to make Fluttershy feel better."

Rainbow Dash nods "Well alright."

He turns to Twilight Sparkle "Thanks Mother Twilight."

She nods watching him run off and turns to Christmas Gift "Well good luck on the rest of your deliveries Christmas Gift!"

"Thanks!" The White Pegasus Pony said with Rainbow Dash at her back she turns as Rainbow Dash winks "It's scheduled to be sunny all day so, how about we race to your deliveries?"

Christmas Gift returns the wink "You got it, think you can keep up with me on the deliveries?"

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash said she turns to Takuma "If Fluttershy says no I'll meet you at the train station!"

"Alright" Takuma said.

He walks out of the door as Twilight Sparkle turns to Spike "Spike take three letters! Each one is going to be addressed to Rika, Takato, and Henry."

Spike nods "Right away!"

Twilight Sparkle announces to what was going to be in the letter starting with Takato first "_Dear Takato, Yamaki, Takuma's father has invited me, my son, Goldmon and ether Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy to visit him on Earth. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but Takuma would like you __Rika, and Henry to watch out for Wild Ones, Takuma and I don't want to return and see Equestria, destroyed. Sincerely Twilight Sparkle._"

She finishes her sentence and Spike finishes them sending the letters to each of the three tamers with the correct Tamer's names. It was still early morning for the three Tamers whom were still sleeping making this morning one they were going to find out the hard way.

Takuma and Goldmon make their way to Fluttershy's house. The former Pegasus Pony was still sound asleep. Now her slumber was interrupted by Takuma's knock.

"Wha?" she asked herself "Oh? Well, it is morning!" Takuma stopped knocking but Fluttershy had already gotten up, "Oh, don't go away" she said quietly "I'm coming."

She opens the door and Takuma once again sees her completely naked and covers his eyes "Fluttershy! I'm sorry" he said as even Goldmon was covering his eyes.

Fluttershy looked at herself as she naked as there was something that she hadn't left out for when she was a pony, sense ponies didn't wear clothes when they went to bed, she herself never wore them to bed "Oh, no I'm sorry, care to come in?"

Goldmon looks at her "Uh we'll wait out here."

Fluttershy allows Takuma to get in the house and he is still covering his eyes muttering to Goldmon "Tell me when she's clothed."

Goldmon decided to pull a little prank on Takuma "Alright..."

He watches as Fluttershy begins to get dressed as she turns to get her clothes on deliberately waiting so that Fluttershy's back was turned and Goldmon spoke "Okay she's done."

Takuma fell for it and saw the girl's back side and he shouted covering his eyes up once more "GOLDMON!"

Fluttershy pauses as she starts to put on the clothing "Oh, is something wrong Takuma?"

"No" Takuma told her "Just that Goldmon was to tell me when you were fully clothed not when you had your back turned to me."

Goldmon was laughing his tail off as even Terriermon had to wake up at it and laugh at the prank "Good one!

Takuma sighs turning to Goldmon "Oh you got me buddy. You got me good."

Terriermon gave Goldmon a wink "Good my teachings starting to pay off."

Takuma turns "You better not be teaching Goldmon how to prank others. Because I doubt Henry would like to know that."

Fluttershy had finished dressing as she apologized to Takuma even taking his hand in hers "I'm sorry, it's going to take me a while to get used to wearing clothes in bed."

"Fair enough" Takuma muttered he was quiet used to seeing Fluttershy without clothes but that was before she was a human.

"So can I get you anything? Something to drink" she asked him.

Takuma shakes his head "No."

"I don't mind your visit" She told him "You are the only human to visit me this often. So what did you come to talk to me about?"

Takuma mentions to a couch "Um, have a seat."

Fluttershy blushes but does as he tells her and he sits right besides her and turns to her so he was facing her. Goldmon was silent watching with Terriermon going back to sleep and just looking confused as ever.

For a good while Takuma and Fluttershy were blushing. None daring to speak for Fluttershy she was embarrassed for three times Takuma had seen her naked as a human, like all times they were accidents. Finally it was Takuma that spoke up "Listen Fluttershy...My father has asked me to visit him on Earth."

"Well you should...You never known your true father" Fluttershy said.

"And I would usually go but Yamaki wanted to see Twilight Sparkle there too and he gave us two extra tickets after the two we got."

Fluttershy cocked her head "Oh wonder what that means?"

Takuma sighed "One is obviously for Goldmon but the other...I guess is for a friend."

"Well" Fluttershy spoke "Take Takato, or Henry with you. They know the area you are going to."

"I thought about it" Takuma told her "But they are needed here, and come to think of it so am I."

Fluttershy felt this uncertainty and leans over to him "Are you confused?"

"I am" Takuma admits to her "My loyalty to Equestria comes first. Mother Twilight told me that but I still feel like I should you know visit him...What would you do? Heck I might be turning into Scootaloo for this question but what would Rainbow Dash do?"

Without even thinking, Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug "There, there, Takuma. I know what I would do, sure your loyalty to Equestria comes first but you still have your true father which you never knew. My advice is to go and visit your father. I'm sure Twilight would love to see your birth planet."

Takuma looks at the girl he loved, just weeks ago, he was helping Fluttershy adjust to her new form. Now it was her turn to try to help him. Fluttershy continues "Besides, family is more important now even though your adoptive mother is Twilight Sparkle, you have a father than wants to see you."

Takuma looks at Fluttershy nodding "Alright. I'll go, but Fluttershy won't you come with me?"

Fluttershy squeals it wasn't the type of squeal where it was a fearful one but an excited one "You're asking me to join?"

"Of course" Takuma told her "As I said, we have one ticket left..." he pauses looking at her "But if you don't want to come, I'm not forcing you too. Rainbow Dash said she'd go if you didn't want to?"

Fluttershy smiles "Well, it's not as bad asking me to see adult Dragons. I'd love to go to Earth with you." she pauses her smile going away "Because, I'm a human now...And if we don't ever find this Sailor Sun to undo this process...It might be a planet to go to."

Now it was Takuma's turn to place his arm on her shoulder "Fluttershy dear-"

He pauses catching himself calling her dear and she did too she looks at him "Did you just call me?"

"A dear?" Takuma asked he shook his head "I did, but I didn't mean animal deer."

Fluttershy smiles at him "I know you didn't mean it like that..."

Takuma looks at Fluttershy "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that Fluttershy, however that being said, I think I should tell you this now...But I like you."

Fluttershy gives out another excited squeal, in all her years in Equestria no one had ever told her he liked her. Takuma turns his back as he gets up "Oh I'm sorry, Fluttershy, I probably should be going now."

"No, please don't go!" she begged him and she somehow pounces on Takuma's back in the process.

Takuma goes down hard with Goldmon looking at her, Fluttershy blushes deeply not meaning to have done what she did and she lets Takuma get up "Sorry."

Takuma gets up "Man, never had that happen to me before."

Fluttershy looks at her human friend and blushes deeply "I-I-I-I have something to confess myself, I love you."

Then without warning she kisses Takuma. Takuma for the first time felt Fluttershy's lips as she kisses him and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

"I love you Fluttershy" He told her.

She smiles "I love you back, and now want to go to the Earth with you" she pauses lifting up her hand "So, are we?"

"Sure" Takuma tells her taking her hand in his "Girlfriend and boyfriend."

Fluttershy smiled "I like the sound of that so, I'll go with you, as I don't think I seen him and I'm sure he'd want to meet me."

"Alright" Takuma told Fltutershy "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone."

"Oh that's okay" Fluttershy told him "As long as I'm with you and Goldmon, I'll feel great and protected."

The two get up to leave and Fluttershy turns to Angel "Angel...Takuma, Goldmon and I will be gone for a while hopefully one or two day. Be nice."

Henry had overheard it but just got the letter from Twilight he turns to Takuma "Are you sure about this? I mean Rika, Takato, or I could show you around."

"I'm sure" Takuma told him "I can't help but feel that Equestria's become a battleground. If left unprotected who will save it?"

"Good point" Henry admitted out "Anyway I guess it'll be okay, I mean your visiting your father Yamaki, so everything should be okay here oh and it's about time."

Takuma looks at him confused but he eventually got it, although Henry continued "About time you confessed your love to the one you liked."

"You knew about it?" Fluttershy asked him.

Henry nods towards them "Yes, I did, and it wasn't from Goldmon, I just figured it out on my own, I mean it was clear that Takuma likes you even when you were a pony."

Fluttershy blushes as Takuma is also blushing but he eventually admits it "It's true...I liked you even when you were a pony."

Fluttershy smiles "Well I guess, I'm just a lucky girl. Then again every pony here was dying to have you ask them to become your girlfriend."

Takuma turns to her "And there are a lot of beautiful mares Fluttershy, but even when you were a pony you were the most beautiful one."

Fluttershy blushes deep red but it wasn't in embarrassment well complete embarrassment it was also for the feeling of feeling appreciated and she fines herself hugging him muttering out a muffled "Thank you Takuma."

Takuma turns to Henry holding the girl in his arms "Now can I trust you, Takato and Henry to watch over this place? Hopefully you three would be able to handle Champion Level Wild One."

Henry nodded "Of course we'll be fine, just watch Takuma. When you come back Ponyville will be safe and sound, and probably with a little surprise."

Takuma gives Henry a grin "Thanks Henry."

Henry nods "Have fun Takuma."

"Thanks Henry" He said shaking Henry's hand, he turns to Fluttershy whom was still hugging him tightly "Ready to go, Fluttershy dear?"

The former Pegasus Pony looks at him and it is only then that she lets go of him "Sure. If you are ready, I'm ready."

Takuma let's Goldmon hop onto his shoulder "You heard the girl Takuma, now let's go."

Takuma smiles at Goldmon "Alright Goldmon, and Fluttershy let's go."

The three leave with Henry actually smiling as Terriermon hops over to him "So how long do you think Takuma's and Fluttershy's relationship would last?"

Henry's comment over throws the Digimon "Oh it'll last for years, I don't see Fluttershy ever breaking up with Takuma now that it's official between them. If it's anyone that'll call it off it'll probably be Takuma but Takuma knows it'll make her heart broken and you can tell he truly liked her."

"So? These kind of relationships can fall apart" Terriermon told him.

"That's true but not when you've had a crush on someone sense you first met her as a pony" Henry told his Digimon whom agreed "Yeah, you're right, Rika won't like this."

Henry had to think on this one, "Not to sure on that one Terriermon. If she isn't going to like this then she's going to have to understand that Takuma has been here for a long time...Besides I believe she'll be happy with this turn out.

Terriermon sighs "I hope your right on that one Henry." After these words Henry and Terriermon wait till the rest of the Tamers got up.

Meanwhile The Great and Powerful Trixie had seen what was in the newspaper. Sadly her Digimon boss was there to see her reaction.

"HOW DARE GABBY GUMS EXPOSE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE'S SECRET!" she shouted in rage "THIS WON'T BE TOLERATED! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE SHALL MAKE THEM PAY!"

The Raging Flames spoke to her "Settle down, I myself will make sure they pay."

Trixie growls "Just what is your plan master?"

The Raging Flames answered her "Hypnos is trying to prevent any other Digimon from coming into Equestria with their new Jugernaut program which was why I couldn't send any Digimon that week when these embarrassing stories came out."

"Oh" Trixie spoke "Then did we finally lose?"

"NO!" the Raging Flames shouted at her "We are far from beaten TRIXIE!

It just means I'll have to send them."

"Them?" Trixie inquires.

The Raging Flames answers her "Yes, the Devas that serve each of us Soverigns. I know for a fact they can bypass even this Juggernaut Program it'll just take some time."

"How much?" Trixie asked.

"We are already studying the protective programming, but we'll wait till the last end" The Raging Flames told her which got Trixie to smile evilly "Oh, he has been the one to stop the two Ultimate Levels I sent."

"Exactly Trixie, after he leaves, we'll strike" The raging Flames told the pony "However there s something I need you to do?"

Trixie looks up "What is it?"

"Transport the Juggernaut program to Equestria. Hypnos thinks they can control the Wild Ones emerging? Well I'm going to make it so Princess Celestia hates it."

The Great and Powerful Trixie grins "Oh, that is a brilliant plan! The Great and Powerful Trixie shall do what you ordered."

"Then after which our plan can commence" The raging flames spoke.

The two villains started to work on their new plan.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes had passed and Takuma had met his adopted mother at the train Station. Rainbow Dash was with Christmas Gift at the train Station, they were surprised to see Fluttershy with Takuma.

"So you're coming?" Twilight asked her friend.

"I am" Fluttershy said eyes sparkling "Wouldn't miss it to not spend some time with my boyfriend here."

"BOYFRIEND?" Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift said but they looked ahead to see that it was true between Takuma and Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash smirking "Well it's about time you got a girl Takuma! Who'd of guessed it would've been Fluttershy?"

"Uh, perhaps Harvest Leaf my sister would've" Christmas Gift answered

"Who'd you expect?" Fluttershy asked her friend smiling.

Rainbow Dash shrugged "Well I was going to assume it would've been Rika."

"Why me?" Rika's voice asked.

The group turns to see Rika, Rarity, Takato, and Applejack.

Rainbow Dash answers her "Well, perhaps it was how you listen to him..."

Rika sighs "First of all I first listened to Takuma because he defeated me in a Digimon fight. I figured that if he defeated me then perhaps I could learn how to Digivolve Renamon. Which it was because I listened to his words when Renamon fought against Allomon and needed a bit of help, I was able to become friends with Renamon and learn how to Digivolve, and because of it, I actually considered Takuma as..." she chokes up her next words "As my very first friend I ever had. Takuma has helped me out when I needed it even if I shrugged him off at times. However that is all I looked at Takuma as and Takuma, must've known that, and like I said before, you just can't start a relationship with three or four weeks."

"Then why didn't you allow me and Henry to spy on them during the Love Poison accident? If we were there we could've pre-"

As he is talking Rika manages to take out a piece of wood and BONK! knocked Takato on the head dazing him and he mutters "I hate it when she does that."

Applejack rolls her eyes at Takato as she was holding back her laughter it was the first time she had ever seen a girl willingly hit a guy as Rika spoke to him "I know we could've prevented it but who could've guessed that was going to happen."

Takato was about to speak but Applejack sides with her "I can see both views Sugar Cube, but I'm siding with Rika on this one, no pony could've predicted that to happen. You can look back at that incident now but if I was asked out on a date and that may happen one day I wouldn't want any pony spying on me and my date."

Takato just sighs "Yes, but does Rika have to hit me with a piece off wood? She'd done that three times to me."

Rika grumbles "Those times I used wood it was ether that or my fist to the face."

Spike overheard this remembering the kick to the face he accidentally got from Twilight Sparkle that one night when her parents were over "If a punch from a human's fist is equal to a kick from a pony, well I'd rather take a piece of wood to the head any day."

"Touche" Takato said agreeing with Spike a fist to the face from Rika would surely mean a more painful instant knock out.

The train appeared as Takuma turns "Well there's our train to Earth..."

Rika sees Takuma double thinking on this and for once it was her to give him advice "Go for it Takuma!"

He looks at Rika whom smiles "This is going to be your first visit to Earth and you got your lovely Girlfriend Fluttershy with you, plus your adoptive mother. It'll do you good to see Earth which is the planet where humans usually are born on. You maybe raised in Equestria and have the heart of an Equestrian but it's always good to visit the planet you were born on."

He was about to say something but Rika caught him in the act "Don't worry about Equestria. Takato, Henry and I stay and protect it. What's important is to have fun with your father. I'm sure he will want to see your girlfriend..."

"Rika" Takato said "You just gave Takuma good advise."

Rika turns to Takato answering him "He helped me multiple times Takato. It's time that I tried doing the same."

"You tell him Rika darling" Rarity told her.

Rika turns to Rarity smiling at the white Unicorn as she was starting to feel what Takuma felt around Twilight well he was raised by the purple unicorn as his mother, this was a feeling she never felt with her own mother. Rika nods then explains herself "Besides...You are our most powerful ally and friend, but we all must do our part, we can't let you and Goldmon save us when things get bad...Sooner or later they will send more powerful Digimon to combat us and I hate to say it but SamuraiScorpionmon might not be strong enough to save us."

"I don't believe that last part" Spike told her "SamuraiScorpionmon is strong! He'll tear the enemies apart."

Henry looks at him as Guilmon spoke up "True Spikemon, but there is a level more stronger than Ultimate."

"Oh come on!" Spike protested "What can be stronger than an Ultimate Level?"

"Mega" Renamon answers "Just as this unknown Trixie's boss is."

Takato agrees with Rika "Well, Takuma, go on buddy! We'll handle things here!"

"All aboard!" the conductor pony of the train shouted "Next stop Earth!"

"That's our stop" Twilight Sparkle said with Takuma nodding turning to Rika while holding Fluttershy's hand "Alright, Rika you're right. Alright Mother Twilight lead the way. Oh and Takato..."

"Yes?" Takato asked.

Takuma smiles as he steps aside for Fluttershy to get on first "Ladies first," he watches her go onto the train then turns to Takato "Don't go leading them head first into danger now."

Takato looks puzzled "What did you mean by that?"

He watches as Takuma steps inside the train and the train goes off. Rainbow Dash just laughs at Takato's confusion "Sounds like Takuma already knows about your plans."

Applejack turns to her friends "Well now let's all get back to work."

The mane six goes off to work as Christmas Gift flies off. Hours later Hypnos singles are going crazy as the Juggernaut System is working on Earth anyway the cries of the Digimon being sucked into the vortex was too much for one of the girls inside it.

"Make it stop!" she shouted.

The other assistant announced "It's going to be all over soon."

Yamaki was testing the Juggernaut system on Earth knowing full well that Princess Celestia would oppose such 'ruthless killing.'

"Sir" an assistant spoke out "Shouldn't we put one over Equestria?"

Yamaki grits his teeth "Princess Celestia of that place wouldn't like such a thing in Equestria."

"Why would she be concerned about killing off Digimon?" the assistant asked.

Yamaki answers "Her rule as the leader of the planet maybe to insure the safety of her people which are ponies, my son is the only one that isn't one."

"Ponies sir?" a second asked.

Yamaki nods "Princess Celestia is the biggest pony there is and she's the most powerful one there. My son was transported there and raised there.

"You bet my sister wouldn't allow this nonsense" a new voice announced.

Yamaki turns to see Princess Luna standing her ground she herself looked disappointed in Yamaki.

"Who are you?"

Princess Luna answers him in her Royal Canterlot voice "WE ARE THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT! PRINCESS LUNA!"

She seems to pause as the two assistants and Yamaki had to cover their ears.

"OPPS" Princess Luna spoke "TOO Loud."

Yamaki just looks at Princess Luna as she looks at him "We'd like thou to know that what you are doing We are feeling their pain."

Yamaki continues to look at the Princess of the Night.

Suddenly the second assistant shouted "Oh-no!"

Yamaki turns to her and Princess Luna hear this "What's wrong?"

The second assistant replied "Some powerful Magic is taking the Juggernaut system somewhere...No to Equestria!"

"NO!" Yamaki shouted "It's gotta be Trixie!"

"That Trixie is always up to something!" Princess Luna shouts in anger.

"You haven't found her yet?"

"We have yet to find this Trixie" Princess Luna told her "Both Celestia and I have been working night and day to find her but we haven't been able to find her."

The assistants gasp "It's gone!"

"No!" Yamaki shouted "Why would Trixie want that system?"

Princess Luna replies "Even though WE can understand that you tried to do good, you should've known it would've attracted Trixie, as to why? So she can put the blame on Hypnos and have my sister scold you."

Yamaki growls "No, this can't be happening!"

Princess Luna turns "We'll tell Princess Celestia that it is Trixie's doing, WE ONLY HOPE IT'S NOT TOO LATE FOR THE WARNING!"

Princess Luna takes off.

Meanwhile in Equestria Trixie has placed the Jugernaut system in it and turns "It's here...I've done my part but Princess Luna was with them when I was making my powers grow."

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THIS PLAN? Doesn't matter because now I'm Sending the DEVA NOW!" The Raging Flames shouted "In addition to defeating the Tamers, it's mission is also to kill Princess Luna!"

Trixie just nods her head preparing to use her magic to make the Deva come quicker.

Just as the Juggernaut program got to Equestria things started to become very wrong, heck Christmas Gift was just coming back completing her delivery run when the program hit. Rainbow Dash was also caught in it.

"CAN'T FLY!" the two shouted.

Heck even a Green Earth Pony with light blue hair and leaves for her Cutie Mark appeared. She was closely followed by an orange unicorn whom wore a bowtie under her identical color mane and to Applejack's. Her Cutie Mark was a jack-o-lantern. She saw Christmas Gift and Rainbow Dash struggling.

"Oh-no! Pumpkin Spice!" The green Earth Pony shouted towards the orange Unicorn "What is going on?"

Pumpkin Spice the unicorn's name uses her telekineses and managed to drag both Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift to the ground as something dark and purple came threw the vortex. Not surprisingly this was being detected in Hypnos.

"Trixie" Yamaki announced "This is your doing..."

"The anoblee is coming faster then expected" the assistant shouted as she was even watching Princess Luna's arrival to Equestria.

The Second Assistant shouted "No way it's deliberately going to target Princess Luna!"

Yamaki frowns "Trixie...You won't get away with this. Where ever you are, Celestia will follow you."

Back in Equestria, the three Tamers were on their way and were just in time as the Fog hit.

"Who called for the FOG?" Harvest Leaf asked "Last time I checked in the forecast there wasn't supposed to be fog."

"It's all right ladies" Takato announced "We are here."

Terriermon looks around with Renamon following suit. Guilmon senses it but the three Digimon are powerless as the Deva appears and uses his tail to strike the Princess of the Night as she flew past. His tail hits her on the head and the blow sends her towards the Tamers and the three ponies. Princess Luna hits the ground nearly knocked out but a bump on her forehead shown where the hard tail from the Deva hit her.

"Princess Luna!" The seven shout as the Princess of the Night was in a daze and she let it out "Oh, what hit us?"

"That's what were going to find out" Rika said she turns to Renamon "Renamon!"

Renamon nods "On it!"

She climbs up the building at a rapid rate and once there she looks around to see nothing at first "Where are you?"

"I don't get it" Rika said "There's nothing coming out."

"Something is there" Princess Luna said shaking her head even feeling her bump with her hooves "Something hit me and it wasn't a tree."

"Besides" Takato said "This is a Digimon field, so there has to be a Digimon."

"Sis, your a unicorn" Harvest Leaf suggested "Use your magic on the field!"

"We'll not sure if it'll work but" Pumpkin Spice spoke "I'll try"

She tries to focus her magic to reveal the Digimon but it still is no use.

Renamon tries to focus on the Digimon and Rika still can't find it until Rika does locate it "Okay, I got him...Only I don't see any of it's data...What kind of Digimon is this?"

"Who cares?" Terriermon replies "What's it going to do bite me?"

Princess Luna responds "Ether that or hit you with one powerful tail."

Terriermon just looks at Princess Luna's bump hiding back a sweat drop that she still answered him she had a point but he still asks "We can take em."

Rika decides the first choice "Don't worry Renamon's already up there she'll take him."

She starts to run forward and Takato throws her a card "Here Rika you can use this card!"

Rika turns catching the card "Digi-Modify! **Digivolution Activate!**"

"DIGIVOLUTION!" The words Digivolution appears on her D-Arch and and it begins the Digivolution process "Renamon Digivolve too...**Kyubbimon!**"

Rika clinches her fist "For Takuma's absence...Get him Kyubbimon!"

Kyubbimon squares off against the Digimon which appeared to be almost like a tiger "How about a dance big boy?"

The Digimon and her charge forward even avoiding hitting each other once at the end Kyubbimon attacks "**Dragon Wheel!"**

She charges him using Dragon Wheel and as she's charging him Rika gets the Digimon but still no data all she let out was "Wow! He's huge."

The Digimon sees this and times it right "**Samurai Tiger Tail!**"

With one cruel blow he cuts the Dragon Wheel attack away like it was nothing and even hits Kyubbimon with his tail. Kyubbimon starts to lose the energy. At first she seems to nearly burst into data which caused Rika to gasp even calling Kyubbimon's name out as Princess Luna speaks out "We told you he has one mean tail."

Finally Kyubbimon reverts back to Renamon falling off the building with Rika following them.

"Oh-no! Renamon!" Rika shouted.

"That's it!" Terriermon shouted rushing forward "THAT TIGER'S TOAST!"

Henry just stands there agreeing and grabs his own card "Digi-Modify, **Digivolution Activate!**"

Just like Renamon the words Digivolution went onto Henry's D-arch.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...**Gargomon!**"

Gargomon arrives and places his gatling cannons on the ground "**Gargo Laser!**"

With this he propels himself upward onto the building to fight the unknown Digimon. As he is being propelled he notices Renamon falling down crashing onto the ground where Rika runs over to her "Renamon!" she uses her hand to try to help her friend "Are you?

Renamon opens her eyes muttering "So...Strong. I'm not sure how Princess Luna survived hers." Henry and Takato with Guilmon at his side arrive as Renamon speaks out "Possibly Ultimate or Mega."

"Don't try to talk!" Rika advised.

"Is Renamon alright?" Takato asked as Henry checked his D-arch "Nothing!" He continues to scan "There's just NO data on this guy?"

Henry gets it "We're fighting completely blind here!"

Takato then speaks out his mind "If Kyubbimon was defeated that easily...We don't stand a chance...The only one that may is Takuma."

Henry looks at him "But we can't always rely on him and SamuraiScorpionmon."

Princess Luna gets onto her hooves "WE HEARD THAT! NEVER GIVE UP! BESIDES ONE OF YOU WILL HAVE TO STAND UP AND FIGHT HIM! TAKUMA ISN'T AROUND TO BAIL YOU OUT AGAIN!"

Her Royal Canterlot voice did much more then what it was originally meant to do which was to advise them not to give up, but it also caused the all three Tamers to fall onto the ground holding their ears.

On top of the building Gargomon was trying to look around but the Digimon was behind him, and he didn't know it till the Digimon walked to the side. Gargomon looks to where the Digimon was walking towards then spots him studying the movement. He takes aim with his two gatling cannons "HERE KITTY, KITTY!" he shouted blasting at him.

He starts firing everywhere the opponent went and down below Henry calls out "Gargomon!"

He himself starts studying the Digimon's movement and it was in a circle pattern. Then just as Gargomon lost all his bullets, the Tiger Digimon strikes the Gargomon with his tail turning Gargomon back into Terriermon and off the building.

Henry just thinks to himself Gargomon!

_ "_That's enough" Guilmon spoke "My turn!"

He charges in with Takato looking around but Guilmon adds on "I'm going to need lots of peanut butter after this one!"

Takato finally agrees to go for it and slips the Digivolution Card threw silently doing the process. Takato's D-arch forms the words "Digivolution" and the Digivolution begins.

"Guilmon Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon shouted as he Digivolved.

Once Growlmon, the Digimon sprouts wings and flies up just as Terriermon is about to land but Henry catches him "I got him!"

Takato then admits "It's all up to Growlmon."

"What is it?" Henry asked Terriermon as the Digimon remembered something before being wacked in the head. Terriermon then whispers to Henry's ear.

Henry then nods at this "We might still have a chance! He always circles around like a shark!"

Takato is taking a while to get this threw his head but Henry then says "That's our chance to get him!"

Takato nods "Okay, thanks!" he checks his D-arch and spots the Digimon "There he is."

Takato times it right as they cross and Takato commands him "NOW GROWLMON DO IT!"

Growlmon extends his claw "**Dragon Claw!**"

This connects to the Digimon causing the Deva to growl and Growlmon then unleashes a "**Pyro Blaster!**" at point blank range but is bit on the arm.

As the winged-Tiger bites Growlmon the data is in Takato's Digivice but Takato feels it the bite. He drops his D-Arch, then his cards before letting out "This is it, I feel it, it's all over!"

He then slips into unconsciousness.

"What's with him?" Rika asked noticing it.

"TAKATO!" Henry shouted as Harvest Leaf and Pumpkin Spice get to him they turn to Christmas Gift "Get a doctor!"

"But a doctor only knows how to heal ponies" Princess Luna said.

While Takato was unconscious, in his mind he asked as he was trapped in a bluish area with a huge gear moving around "Is this a dream?"

"No, who am I kidding Growlmon was the one that got hurt...By the way where am I?" he asked.

"Tamer" came a voice that caused Takato to see Growlmon "Tamer...It's not over yet."

Takato asks Growlmon "Growlmon! You're alive...But you don't even recognize me do you?"

"Of course, just trying to lighten up the moment" Growlmon replies.

"Yes, it was" Takato said he then looks serious at Growlmon "But don't try that again!"

"Okay, sorry" Growlmon replies "Look, you've got to make me fight again, so what? We made a mistakes. No big deal, I know I can take him! But I need your help! Takato...I need you."

Takato thinks back to Kyubbimon and Gargomon both of which defeated. He goes on how it was his fault and how he was a coward for all those times. He then goes onto explain that if Growlmon's willing to give Takato one more chance, he'll take it.

"Growlmon!" Takato shouted

"Takatomon" Guilmon replied.

Takato takes this up more "That's right we'll do this together!"

He reaches outward touching Calumon's hands "Hmm?" the Digimon replied "Where's Fluttershy?"

Takato must've thought he was touching Growlmon's claws because he was shouting only to find himself holding Calumon's hands and Pumpkin Spice was next to him almost kissing him.

"Talk about an awkward moment" Pumpkin Spice muttered a blush on her face.

He hears Rainbow Dash laughing her tail off "Ha,ha,ha,ha, just when you were going to give him mouth-to-mouth!"

"Did anyone tell you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon asked as Pumpkin Spice backed away from him.

"Welcome back!" Henry shouted "How are you feeling?

"What a whoas" Rika tells him "I can't believe you fainted."

Princess Luna was seen trying to battle against the Digimon using her magical powers.

"It'll take a lot more of Luna's magical energy to stop him!" Henry points out.

Rika looks at him "Brilliant Einstein what do you suggest?"

"Einstein?" Harvest Leaf asked confused "Whose that?"

Rika then continues "Even Growlmon crumbled like a stick!"

"Still" Christmas Gift pointed out "There is a way!"

Takato stands up "She's right!"

This got the two other Tamers and they were starting to question it "Growlmon is still willing to fight, and as long as I'm still breathing so am I!"

He takes his D-arch and cards "Because you are all right! Takuma can't always be there to help us out, I wonder if Yamaki set this up because he was trying to test us. We're going to use that energy that brought the Digimon to us! Are you with me?"

As he is talking a blue card appears and Henry sees it "He's got the Blue Card!"

"Okay, I am" Rika admits.

"Good, because this battle has only begun!" Takato shouted holding up the blue card he swings it threw the D-arch "Digi-Modify...**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

As he swipes it threw Calumon's red triangle glew and he shouted "Crystal Matrix activate!"

The words Matrix Digivolution was announced and seen on the D-arch and it began the process "Growlmon, Digivolve too...**WarGrowlmon!**"

In Growlmon's place was a new Digimon with Princess Luna watching closely. He had upper body armor and powerful blade like hands. His head was dino like but started to look human like as well gaining even a visor of some sort.

"What's going on?" the Winged-Tiger Digimon asked.

"That little boy's grown up!" Henry admitted.

"I'll give you that much" Rika admitted.

Takato spoke the data needed for the new Digimon "WarGrowlmon, Cyborg type Ultimate Level."

The winged Tiger then spoke "Nice trick, but you won't be able to beat Mihiramon!"

He then grows into a fury, "**Samurai Tiger Tail!**"

He unleashes hit tail at WarGrowlmon scoring several hits but each time WarGrowlmon seems to be able to hold it off as he is whipping WarGrowlmon, he speaks "How did you Digivolve to this level? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it!

Takato was doing what looked to the ponies and other Tamers a dance "Not the time to dance or faint again" Pumpkin Spice mutters.

"He doesn't look so good" Rika admitted.

"I feel every hit" Takato admitted which caused Pumpkin Spice to literally lose her footing almost falling into the dirt "NOW THAT explains why you crumpled down too!"

"So" Mihiramom shouted "You want to play with the kiddies? So be it! **Armor Tiger Tail!**"

The Winged-Tiger makes his tail bigger and grows spikes.

"Time to take this kitty by the tail!" Takato said he walks forward and so does WarGrowlmon and with Takato's movement was able to catch Mihiramon's tail.

"Nice one WarGrowlmon, now finish it!" Takato ordered.

"As you say so Takatomon" WarGrowlmon shouted he brings the Deva up in front of himself "You've been a very naughty kitty! **ATOMATC!**"

"**BLASTER!**" Takato shouted the rest of the attack.

He unleashes his attack which destroy Mihiramon but not before he spoke out it's dying words which were how could a partner Digimon defeat me."

WarGrowlmon lands next to Tamers, the seven ponies with Princess Luna landing.

"Takatomon...You are worthy" WarGrowlmon said as the forcefield went away.

Takato nods "Thanks...You know...Now I know that we will keep Equestria out...Princess Luna shouldn't you rest?"

Princess Luna takes to the sky "Sorry, I can't rest. Must tell Princess Celestia that Trixie stole that Juggernaut system Hypnos made to stop Digimon from coming into this world."

"Sounds like something she'd do" The Tamers muttered.

They watched as Princess Luna flew off as Takato calls out "SPIKE!"

The baby Dragon approaches as he hears his name "Someone call me?" he sees WarGrowlmon "WHOA! Who are you?"

Rika answers "He's WarGrowlmon, Guilmon's Ultimate Form!"

"Double WOW!" Spike shouted he then pauses "But I bet SamuraiScorpionmon would best ya."

"Hey come on!" Takato begged him "Give WarGrowlmon some time!"

"Well alright" Spike said "So what did you ask me to come here for?"

Takato answers "Spike take letter!"

Spike does as Takato speaks his mind "_Dear, Princess Celestia, Today I learned to trust in my abilities. The recent battle between this new Wild One had shaken me to the breaking point. When I saw Kyubbimon and Gargomon get beaten easily by this new Digimon I lost hope and my fighting spirit and even thought I was unworthy. The truth is Growlmon was able to make me realize that I was worthy. Thanks to him and my new founded confidence I learned that I was indeed worthy and with WarGrowlmon at our side in Takuma's absence we will fight any Digimon off. Signed Takato._

Spike finishes the letter and sends it to Princess Celestia.

**End of chapter! The new chapter in Digimon Tamers Equestria is over! WarGrowlmon has made his appearance and now only two more Ultimate Levels are yet to make their move. Here is the next chapter. Chapter 17: Visiting Earth: **_**Takuma, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Goldmon arrive on Earth to spend a weekday with Yamaki, but what appeared to be a normal day suddenly goes wrong when a SkullMeremon Attacks the Earth.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Visiting Earth

Chapter 17: Visiting Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria starting this chapter they will make some appearances as well.**

On the train to Earth, Takuma couldn't help but actually feel that another Wild One had approached on Equestria. It wasn't only him that felt it Goldmon sensed it but they relaxed when the presence wasn't felt. Twilight Sparkle watches her adopted son and her friend Fluttershy, the human girl was laying her head on Takuma's warm shoulder. It was a nice sight to see her friend laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're a great guy for her Takuma" Twilight told her son "Just do me a favor and don't break her heart."

Takuma knows where Twilight is getting at as he enjoys having Fluttershy lying on his shoulder he then calmly holds onto her smiling at her resting head "I don't plan to leave Fluttershy, Mother Twilight. I truly love her."

Twilight Sparkle agrees "You and her make a good couple, son, I'm proud of you, about time you experienced what love felt like."

"Mother Twilight!" Takuma said he then sigh "In time I would know what love means and I won't lose Fluttershy. I don't want to lose anyone especially her."

Fluttershy stirs a bit opening her eyes and fines herself lying her head on Takuma's shoulder "Oh, sorry, I dozed off."

"Don't be Fluttershy" Takuma said "It actually was a good feeling to feel your head resting on my shoulder."

She blushes as he holds her but the blush fades away when she remembers that she and him were together finally and lets him hold her "Are we there yet?" she asks finally.

As if someone heard her the conductor announces "We are pulling into the train station in Tokyo, Japan."

Fluttershy blinks as the train pulls up to a train station and stops. The doors open, Twilight, Goldmon, Takuma, and Fluttershy find themselves facing Yamaki whom greets them "Good afternoon my son" he then continues as he shakes Takuma's hand and somehow shakes Twilight's hoof "Afternoon Twilight he turns to Fluttershy "And you are?"

Fluttershy looked at Yamaki "I'm Fluttershy."

"You were that pony that was up in the tree with the squirrels" Yamaki began as Fluttershy nodded muttering weakly "Y-Y-Yes."

Yamaki scratched his head "Hmm, wonder how that happened to you."

"It's a long story" Twilight told Yamaki and he read her look which told him she'd explain it on the way out.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commerical Break**

** Back to Show**

As Yamaki took the four out of the train station, the four looked around to see vechicles moving on the road.

"Son" Yamaki tells Takuma "This is Tokyo, Japan."

"What are those things?" Twilight fines herself asking alongside Fluttershy whom spoke softly and her question was so silent that Yamaki barely picked it out.

"They are cars" Yamaki said entering his car opening the door for Twilight letting Twilight get into the passenger door as Takuma does the same for Fluttershy letting her go in first with a hand gesture.

"Thank you" She tells Takuma as she goes in first, Takuma follows suit afterwards and closes the door.

Yamaki couldn't help but notice that Takuma was closer to Fluttershy now then the first time he seen his son still for some odd reason he was actually smiling as if he knew Takuma and Fluttershy were together. He turns to Twilight, his son, and Fluttershy as Goldmon was in between the two humans "Buckle up, that's a law here."

"Buckle up for what?" Twilight asked looking at the seat belt and used her magic to strap herself in of course sense she was new to this failed to put it on herself completely. Instead she put the seat belt over her back causing her to lay flat while Takuma buckled Fluttershy in correctly before putting his seat belt on.

Yamaki turns towards Twilight whom mutters "These seat belts aren't very comfortable."

Yamaki helps her in placing the seat belt on correctly by first of all removing the belt then adjusting her so she was sitting and the seat belt was correctly on her "Better?"

"Now it is" Twilight Sparkle admitted "No pony ever has invented seat belts...SO this was a new thing for me."

Yamaki chuckles a bit at her remark understandingly he turns to buckle himself in as he turns the car on then drives it. While in the car Fluttershy whispered to Takuma's ear "So when are you going to tell him about our relationship?"

Yamaki doesn't here the conversation as Twilight Sparkle is explaning on what had happened to Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry to here that Twilight" Yamaki tells her he looks at Fluttershy feeling pity for her as Takuma whispers back to Fluttershy "I'll tell him after Mother Twilight finishes her story."

Fluttershy nods happily as Yamaki turns to Twilight as the unicorn asks him "So, have you heard of this Sun Goddess?"

"Sadly no" Yamaki said "I've heard the Eygptians woreships a Sun God, Ra, but I doubt he is whom you are thinking of."

"Henry said the same thing" Twilight said.

"But it's not the one were thinking of" Goldmon pointed out.

Yamaki turns to Fluttershy "So how are you couping with being a human, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy answers "It's a new experience, I already miss flying, but I'm getting used to it slowly."

Yamaki listens to her "Well welcome to Japan, you four. A country on Earth."

"Interesting" Twilight Sparkle said observing the buildings "So many buildings!"

Yamaki turns towards Twilight "Humans depend on buildings like your house some buildings provide shelter, some provide work places, and others provide food."

"Interesting concept" Goldmon admitted.

The group was silent and this was the time for Takuma to speak up, it was now or never and the young boy wanted to get it over with, the sooner he told his father about him being with Fluttershy, the sooner he could learn if his father accepted it or not. Takuma was certain that he'd stick with Fluttershy if he said no.

"Father..." Takuma said looking at Fluttershy and she nods giving him "Go, on."

Yamaki concentrates on driving but keeps his ears open "Yes? Takuma?"

Takuma speaks up "Well, father, I've been in Ponyville for a long time, raised by Twilight Sparkle."

"True, true" Yamaki said with Twiliight being silent she had to make sure Yamaki didn't upset the gentle Fluttershy's heart.

Takuma then completes it "Well father, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Fluttershy."

"WHAT?" Yamaki nearly lost it but regains his posture driving the car he looks at Fluttershy whom cocked her head "Is that a problem?"

"No, no" Yamaki said "It's not, it's just surprising really."

"I think I was surprised when I found out about it as well, every pony stated that if there was one pony Takuma was going to like and ask to be his girlfriend it was Applejack."

Fluttershy blushes as Takuma looks at his adopted mother "Really?"

"Yes, son" Twilight Sparkle said "I stayed out of it saying that who you love isn't my or any other pony's business."

Fluttershy looks at Twilight "Takuma and I thank you for that Twilight! But why did every other pony pick Applejack? Although I think I would've guessed it too."

Twilight Sparkle nodded "Well many ponies thought it was because Takuma often helped her the most. Every chance she asked or when he went over to her barn he helped her and they thought she would've developed feelings for him as well."

"I won't lie" Takuma said "I do like Applejack but only as close friend, I like Fluttershy better."

Fluttershy smiles "Oh that's so nice but Applejack is a good friend to all of us. Her honesty makes her the best friend any pony or human could wish for in a friend."

Takuma looks at his father whom smiles "It's okay son, I understand that you were bound to find someone at your age, and I'm happy, and I might not know much about your girlfriend but I can already tell she'll make you-" he pauses to tell a joke "A good wife one day."

"WIFE?" Goldmon and Takuma asked slightly blushing with Fluttershy clearly developing a fair shade of red the most "Uh, we just started Mr. Yamaki, I'm sure over time, we'd talk about it but not right now."

"Good answer" Takuma told her as she hugs him.

Twilight Sparkle looks at Yamaki laughing at the joke as she slowly got it "A hahaha, they would make a perfect husband and wife, but like Fluttershy said, it's too early to think on that."

Yamaki nods "Son, congratulations, I'm proud of you. Treat her right."

"I will father" Takuma said as Yamaki smiles at the couple "Fluttershy, treat him right too."

"Of course!" Fluttershy said "What girl wouldn't treat their guy right?"

She is just feeling happy that Yamaki was okay with her being with Takuma. Takuma pauses as he speaks to Fluttershy "You know dear, perhaps when we get back, we should meet your parents."

Fluttershy blushes deep red "Oh-no! I haven't even told them I'm a human for now."

Takuma and Yamaki sweat drop at this as Yamaki speaks up "You might want to tell them as soon as we get to the house."

"But how?" Fluttershy asked "The only way is with Spike."

Takuma answers "Humans can write too Fluttershy, It's one thing I'll have to teach you."

Fluttershy smiles "Will you?"

"Of course dear" Takuma tells her "Of course when we get back home how is that?"

"Sure!" Fluttershy said excitably.

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Well, so where is the house?"

"Right here" Yamaki said stopping the car.

Both he and Takuma go out then let the girls out.

"Wow" Twilight Sparkle said "So this is a human home."

As Yamaki gets to the door he turns towards his son and Fluttershy "We are in Japan and there is one rule of curiosity."

"Which is?" Takuma questioned.

"It's a show of respect" Yamaki points to Takuma and Fluttershy's shoes "It's Japanese custome to take your shoes off when entering someone's house."

"Oh sorry" Fluttershy and Takuma said as the two took their shoes off.

"No wonder Henry, Rika, and Takato did that" Twilight Sparkle admitted remembering the first day the three decided to help Takuma watch for Wild Ones inside her library."

"Yes, Henry did that the first day I took him into my house" Fluttershy said "I wondered about that but didn't ask him...Now we know."

The four walk into the house to see it very big with rooms. Yamaki takes Takuma to a room and explains "Takuma, this is where your room was before the separation."

Takuma looks around "Wow"

Yamaki turns to Takuma "If you'd like you can spend the night here."

Fluttershy looks in the room "Wow! Um Takuma do we sleep with each other?"

This caught Takuma off guard heck even Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki feel at that comment.

"Not yet" Takuma told her after Fluttershy realizes her error and blushes "It's just like the marriage joke father said to us a while back."

Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki agree with one another "Once you start sleeping with one another there's no way of turning back."

"Oh," Fluttershy said.

Yamaki turns to Fluttershy and Twilight "I have a guest room for you two. You can sleep there."

The two walk into the guest room and see that it's true with Twilight speaking up "Wow, thank you Yamaki."

"You're welcome ladies" Yamaki said to them.

The five would sit down or rather sit down at a table where Yamaki began the meeting well it was Twilight "So Yamaki why did you ask for me and Takuma to be here?"

Fluttershy blinks wanting to here his explanation as well, Yamaki explains himself "Well you see, I wanted to see Takuma but I also knew how well he values his friendship and sense of duty-"

"Got that right" Goldmon said to Yamaki "Takuma struggled on the decision to come here because that a Wild One would emerge."

"Sadly he was right" Yamaki said he turns to Twilight Sparkle "Sorry for this, Princess Luna might've told her sister Princess Celestia about this but Trixie struck Earth again."

"What for?" Twilight asked.

"For a new software Hypnos was developing that would finally put an end to the Wild Ones emerging, Project Juggernaut."

"Oh-no, father" Takuma muttered "You are meaning to say you found a device to stop them from emerging destroying them-"

"That's horrible" Fluttershy said she did look hurt at this but she also tried to understand that something needed to be done.

Yamaki has to admit he didn't want her to feel that hurt about it as Takuma explains "Fluttershy cares for lots of different creatures father. It won't be surprising for her to try to befriend lots of Wild Digimon."

Yamaki looks over at Fluttershy "I know this is going to be hard for you Fluttershy but if something isn't done about the Wild Ones emerging, then Equestria and even Earth here would be overwhelmed with Digimon. They do have a world they live in. If we could send them back to it without doing this to them, then we'd try it, sadly we don't have that system or power to do that yet."

Fluttershy sighs "I understand your position Yamaki, you're only trying to help by stopping the Wild Ones from emerging, but that's what Takuma, and the other three Tamers are for, you won't believe in the strength Takuma has, he's saved me once from an Ultimate Level Digimon, and has done quite well stopping them with the help from the other Tamers."

Twilight Sparkle looks at her friend then agrees "You both have valid points, but sooner or later the Tamers will face something they can't handle, and Hypnos might provide that answer."

Yamaki turns respecting Twilight's words "Yes, anyway, the Juggernaut program was working here, but Trixie appeared and stole the program."

"And any pony knows where she's taken it!" Twilight said getting it.

"Equestria!" Goldmon, Takuma and Fluttershy shouted but it was Fluttershy that asked "But why?"

Yamaki shrugged "Got me for once, but if I have to guess it's because the Tamers constantly defeated her."

"Sounds like her to do that" Takuma admitted "But my question is why she is doing these evil things and yet she has yet to be caught."

"Her boss must have some sort of new protection" Twilight answered "Some powerful protection that not even Princess Celestia's strongest spells can't identify."

"It's the only thing I can see happening" Takuma admitted.

Yamaki then remembered why he asked them over "Also, I asked you all to come over so that I could spend some time with my son, no today is a Sunday and that is a weekend school would be out."

"But work isn't?" Twilight guessed.

"Correct" Yamaki said "Normally I would have to go to work and still do but not until later on this evening. Besides I figured Takuma and three others would want to see the human world."

"And you're right" Twilight said "So what's on the agenda today?"

Yamaki stands up "Well sense Takuma knows Takato, Rika, and Henry, I suggest he meets his friend's parents."

"Good idea" Takuma said "If I knew where to look."

Yamaki nods "I'll take you all around the city. Consider this my way of showing you four around Tokyo."

"Thanks Mr. Yamaki" Fluttershy said "If you wouldn't mind that is."

"I wouldn't mind" Yamaki said as the group headed out of the house.

The group of five started walking and Takuma with Fluttershy started to look around a school yard.

"This is where you would be going to school still son" Yamaki told Takuma whom looked at the school "But I already went to school in Ponyville, Mother Twilight made me."

"Course I did!" Twilight told him "What kind of a mother doesn't send her son or daughter to school?"

Yamaki chuckles "That I want to thank you as well for sending him to school, how did he do?"

Twilight smiles "He did well passed all of his classes with straight A's."

Yamaki turns to Fluttershy "Did you go to school in Ponyville?"

"Uh yes, in Equestria" Fluttershy said to him "It was required for all ponies when they were filies or colts to go to school, although I didn't attend the school in Ponyville, I attended flight school in Cloudsdale."

Yamaki turns to his son "Yes, Takuma, sadly humans have to go threw three schools Elementary, Middle and High School. Sense you are in Equestria, and most likely want to continue living there, I'll allow you to stay there but, Twilight?"

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I want him to have a good education, I know you're a smart girl so, would you by any chance tutor him?"

"I'll have to check on the Middle School and even High School requirements and give them to Miss Cheerilee, she's the teacher in Ponyville, but I could do it with the same requirements."

"Of course, the first stop on our list is the school yard" Yamaki said to Twilight "But, I think there is a problem if you follow me in the school Twilight looking like that."

Twilight understands "Well, perhaps I could cast the same spell on me and turn myself into a human."

"No!" Fluttershy told her "If you do that you could be trapped as a human like me, not that it's hard but the Princess wouldn't want her prized student to be trapped...There has to be another way."

Twilight Sparkle thinks on this and agrees "Well, perhaps I could cast a spell that will make it appear that I'm a human."

"An illusion spell?" Takuma asked then he snapped his fingers "That's it, but Mother Twilight, please make it sure not to cause a massive panic like you did with that Love Spell."

Fluttershy sighs holding back a nod, that day when Twilight cast a Love Spell trying to solve a Friendship Report."

"I won't" Twilight promised her "This illusion spell will make it appear for me to be a human girl to a human's eye but in reality I am still a unicorn pony, this spell is one Princess Celestia taught me just in case I would be visiting the human world."

Takuma pauses "Go for it Mother Twilight!"

Twilight Sparkle winks at her son as Goldmon smirks "I've always wondered how you can use spells."

"You're going to find out today" Twilight said to the Digimon then she focuses in on her magic.

As she focuses her horn begins to glow pinkish as a bright pink light burst from her horn then shot outward, to Fluttershy, Takuma, and Yamaki's eyes there standing in front of them was no longer a unicorn but a very beautiful woman. Yamaki suspected that she was twenty years old but if he wasn't told that she was using an illusion spell he might've thought about actually dating Twilight.

Even if she was cast in an illusion Twilight Sparkle designed the illusion to exactly be a twenty-year old girl, she kept her hair color but unlike Fluttershy's whose hair was long Twilight's hair was about to her neck and she gave her disguise the clothes of a college girl including the collage uniform.

"How's this?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say" Takuma said to his mother blushing a bit with Fluttershy blushing as well finishing for him "You almost make me jealous."

"Do I really look that good?" Twilight Sparkle asked with Goldmon nodding "You bet!" he streches his tail over to a mirror "Unless of course you can tell yourself apart from your own illusion!"

The Digimon was somehow able to bring the mirror over to her and Twilight lets herself briefly fall into the spell "Oh my gosh! It worked! Wow I do look good."

She turns toward Fluttershy "But you look just as good."

"T-T-Thank you Twilight Sparkle" Fluttershy told her friend.

Yamaki turns "So Twilight, shall we drive to the school?"

"Yes," Twilight said as the five walk out and Yamaki takes Twilight with him to the school as Yamaki turns to Twilight then to Fluttershy, Takuma and Goldmon "Takuma, let me and Twilight handle the material you'll need to study so you don't fall behind."

"Alright" Takuma said.

Twilight Sparkle, and Yamaki walk inside the school almost like a husband and wife thing which nearly caused Takuma to hurl at that possible thing, although he wouldn't blame his father for it Twilight was a good mother to him but still something just didn't go well with this. Still he knew Twilight had to act the part for her illusion to work perfectly.

While he and Fluttershy watched the two walk off the two decided to stay in the playground. That was until two other kids arrived.

"Hey are you two new?" one of the boys asked causing Fluttershy to sequel and hide behind Takuma's back.

This caused Takuma to briefly look confused but he quickly remembered why this was Fluttershy, whom was very, very shy when it came to meeting new ponies or even people.

"Is she alright?" a second kid asked.

Takuma got a good look at the two kids both were males one wore a dark blue shirt, yellow shorts, light blue shoes, and brown hair with a blue visor like hat over his head. His blue shirt had yellow cross on it. The other one the first one that had spoke the first question had short black hair wore a tan colored vest over an orange shirt, dark grey pants, and white shoes. He also had glasses

Takuma turns to them and spoke to them for Fluttershy "Yes, we are new around here, in fact we just moved here, I'm Takuma." He turns to to Fluttershy "And this is my girlfriend Fluttershy."

"Lucky you!" the brown hair kid said "At age twelve you already have a girl and she's a hot one."

This caused Fluttershy to blush as the brown haired kid reached out his hand towards Takuma with Fluttershy still being shy staying close to her boyfriend. The brown haired kid looks at Fluttershy "Miss...I'm not here to hurt you."

"She's not fearing that" Takuma said "Ever sense I known Fluttershy she has been extremely shy."

"Oh thanks for explaining" the black haired kid said "I'm Kenta Kitagawa."

Takuma takes Kenta's hand "Nice to meet you Kenta."

"O-O-O-Of course" Fluttershy said.

The brown hair boy then extends his hand towards Takuma's I'm Kazu Shioda, say you might know the answer but do you Takuma know, Takato Matsuki?"

"Actually yes" Takuma says shaking Kazu's hand "Fluttershy and I know him."

Kazu then notices Goldmon "Say, is that a new kind of Digimon that's going to appear in the show?"

"Hugh?" Goldmon asked.

"IT TALKS!" Kazu spoke.

"Of course he does" Fluttershy said " He's Takuma's partner Goldmon."

"A real Digimon?" Kazu asked "Uh, did you come from the Digital World?"

"No" Takuma said "But I created him."

Kazu then looks at Takuma "Then you must be a really good Digimon Battle Card Game player, mind if I have a round with you?"

"I give you ten turns" Goldmon guessed with Fluttershy nodding "Yes, he's beaten three of our friends back at home easily."

Takuma turns to her "Well it's something to do till Mother Twilight comes out with Yamaki."

Fluttershy nods "Go on."

Ten turns later Kazu couldn't believe it "I've been beaten?"

"Shouldn't have came at a surprise" Goldmon said "Takuma's a real strategist."

"I couldn't even defend myself from him!" Kazu said "Those Digi-Battle Cards Takuma has are tricky."

"Can I try him?" Kento asked.

"Sure" Kazu said "But if I lost then there is no one that can defeat him. You can't even defeat me."

Kento tries his luck but just like Kazu he fails even badly. Takuma and Goldmon hide a sweat drop as Kento somehow lost within five turns "Those cards are tricky!" Kento said "But they are real, never seen any of them using magic in them."

Fluttershy turns to see a girl walk by. She had brown hair tied into a pony tail walked by. She wore a green shirt with yellow short sleeves on one hand was a puppet.

"Wow" the girl says "I've seen no one that defeated anyone within five turns before."

Kento sweat drops as he and Kazu turns towards her "Oh hey Jeri!"

The girl Jeri nods towards the two boys with a good smile on her face "Hello Kento and Kazu," she turns to Takuma "I'm Jeri Katou and you two are?"

"I'm Takuma" Takuma tells her he tries to tell her Fluttershy's name but once again Fluttershy decides to be herself "I-I-I-I'm Fluttershy" She says quietly."

"Hugh?" Jeri asked "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that what was it?"

Fluttershy answers once again but a bit louder still it wasn't enough for Jeri to here "I'm Fluttershy."

Jeri tries to get Fluttershy to say it again but Takuma answers "Her name is Fluttershy...As her name suggest she's shy when it comes down to meetings like this."

"I'm sorry to here that" Jeri said "Now you said something about seeing Takato? Do you know where he is?"

Fluttershy answers "Equestria..."

Luckily no one heard her except for Takuma whom sighed. It would be just what Princess Celestia would've wanted more people in Ponyville. Not that he knew she might've not minded...But he was sure there was a reason why only a few people were in it.

Jeri notices Goldmon and brings out a chocolate bar "Oh, a real Digimon!"

Goldmon looks at her unsure on what she was doing as she asked out "So what do they call you?"

"I'm Goldmon" Goldmon replies and Jeri smiles shaking Goldmon's claw "Then Takuma or Fluttershy must be your Tamer."

Fluttershy speaks up "Oh, I wouldn't call myself a Tamer, I just couldn't command another creature...Except animals that need medical help."

Takuma turns as Jeri turns to him "So then you must be Goldmon's partner."

"I am" Takuma said.

"Wow!" Kazu said "Aren't you lucky, another Tamer and you must be a powerful one, no wonder me and Kento weren't able to beat you, you must've had real life experiences...Say, do you know Rika Nonoka by any chance? If not, you should challenge her. She's the-"

"Digi-Queen?" Takuma kindly interrupts him "Yes, I know of her."

"And did you beat her in the Card game because no one can" Kento muttered.

"Actually I did more than beat her in a card game" Takuma said.

Goldmon spoke "We defeated her in a real life battle and only threw defense alone."

"WHAT?" Kazu said "Rika is a Tamer too?"

"Yes," Takuma said "But she's actually starting to lighten up."

"And is actually quite a good friend too" Fluttershy said.

Kento and Kazu jaw dropped they heard of Rika's harsh motives with Renamon, but not ever heard of her being friendly with Kazu speaking up "No way you defeated Rika in real life? Hard to imagine, and what's worse is that you say she's becoming friendly? That doesn't sound like the Rika anyone knows."

"Trust me" Takuma said "She is."

"Takuma!" Twilight Sparkle said as she and Yamaki walked out of the school with school books in her hands well Takuma knew she was using her telekineses on the books to make it appear she was carrying them.

"Wow!" Kazu said turning to Twilight Sparkle "Who is she Takuma? She'd make Rika's mother look bad." he then pailed when Takuma and Fluttershy looked at him "Oh, sorry, forgot Rika was a friend to you two."

Takuma answers him "She's my mother Twilight Sparkle."

"Well how do you do Mrs. Sparkle" Kazu said to her "I hope you and your son along with..." he looks at Yamaki and asks "Boyfriend who looks like a spy?"

"Boyfriend?" Twilight Sparkle shouted blushing bright red with Yamaki literally falling onto his face some books he was carrying collapsed with him "Me with him?-"

Yamaki then whispers to her ear "I know it sounds bad but play the part...After all."

Twilight agrees whispering back "Oh alright...But only this one time."

She turns with her blush vanishing "Oh, yeah, Yamaki and I just got here to check the school out."

"Uh what's with the books then?" Kento asked her.

Yamaki answers "Twilight here is going to give Takuma the books so he can catch up to where the class is."

"Oh boy" Takuma muttered with Fluttershy nodding "You've got big studying to do when you start."

"You would too" Kento told Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle turns to her son "So are these new friends of yours son?"

Yamaki answers "Yes, they are Takato's friends, Kazu, and Kento," he looks at Jerry "And that's Jerry."

"Yes" the girl said with Kento and Kazu nodding.

Yamaki turns "Well son, let your new friends show you around."

"Yeah" Twilight said "You'll know where we are. Come home after your done."

"Alright" Takuma told her as she and Yamaki walk off.

Takuma turns to Kento and Kazu "Could you two show us where Takato's parents are. I'm sure they'd want to know Takato is doing fine."

"Sure!" Kento said smiling "His folks run a bakery, follow us!"

Kazu, and Kazu, take Jerry, Takuma, and Fluttershy to Takato's place. Where his parents were indeed worried about Takato.

"You seen our son?" Mr. Matsumi asked with Takuma nodding as Kento and Kazu were checking out the goodies.

"Is he safe?" Mrs. Matsumi asked.

"He is" Takuma replied with Fluttershy speaking out "If you'd like we'd like we'll tell Takato to send some letters to you."

"Thank you Fluttershy" Mr. Matsumi said "But where is he?"

This got Fluttershy and Takuma to look at each other muttering "What shall we do?"

Takuma sighs "Well Fluttershy and I are from Equestria. Takato is there alive but we are not sure how we arrived here by train nor do we know how Takato arrived in Equestria."

"I see" Mrs. Matsumi said to him "Well when you do somehow get him back...And if you see him again, could you tell him we miss him so much."

"If I didn't" Takuma tells her "It would be bad for me to call myself a friend. I'll tell him that."

"Thank you Takuma" Mr. Matsumi told him "Oh by any chance, Henry Wong's parents are worried about him."

"Henry is in the same place" Fluttershy explained "As well as Rika Nonoka."

"Well we know Henry's parents" Mrs. Matsumi told the two and in fact Takato and Henry are good friends we could call to tell them he's safe and sound."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Matsumi" Takuma said "But we will tell them in person. Now what about Rika's mother?"

Mrs. Matsumi shrugged "She's a model and we've hardly ever seen her but perhaps Kazu or Kento had seen her.

"Yeah, we'll take him to Henry's house, his parents do need to be told he's safe" Kazu said "Besides what can go wrong with me around?"

He failed to see Takuma roll his eyes then even failed to see Takuma face palm, if it was a phrase that he didn't like it was the words 'What can go wrong?' oh in Equestria the ponies whom said that always seemed to have something bad. He believed in that phrase as a curse, although Twilight tried to explain it wasn't although it was one thing she failed at until she said it and something had happened to her. Then of course that changed her tone.

Now Fluttershy was confused as well as Kento looked at Takuma "What?"

Takuma sighs "Where I'm from, I'm not a big believer in curses but that phrase always seems to be the number one sign of things that can go wrong."

"Oh, Takuma, I can assure you, nothing bad will happen" Kazu reported to him "Now follow me and Kento, coming Jerry?"

"Uh, yes!" Jeri said.

She followed the three boys and the new girl Fluttershy. Just as the two were about to enter Henry's house to talk to his parents Takuma looked at a woman's picture on a window. Fluttershy looked at the woman's picture.

"That model picture is Rika's mother" Jeri told the two.

"Rarity would so love to work with her" Takuma muttered with Fluttershy agreeing "Yes, Rarity would love this type of work."

"Whose Rarity?" Kento asked.

"A friend in Equestria" Takuma answers him "Equestria's best Fashion Designer...Rika lives with her right now, until they can get back here."

Suddenly a fog appeared in the area as Goldmon looks around detecting a Digimon "Uh-oh, Takuma"

"I know" Takuma said "A Digimon."

"Where?" Kento asked "I can't see a thing threw this fog."

"There wasn't any fog forecasted today" Kazu reported.

"Sense when did you start watching the weather?" Kento asked.

"Sense I learned to look at the weather threw my own eyes" Kazu said.

"Fluttershy, Jeri" Takuma ordered "Stay close to me."

"Right" Jeri and Fluttershy said.

"Is it just me Kazu?" Kento asked him "But is this fog thickening."

"It's not just you" Takuma answers it is and then they see the Wild One, with Goldmon staring right at the Digimon. The opponent had a metal mask body his unclothed upper body was similar to a human's but glowing with fire. He also had dark blue pants, and had chains wrapped around his body nearly looking like a gangster.

"A DIGIMON!" Kazu and Kento shouted as Takuma stepped in front of them "Goldmon...It's time for action."

"It about time!" Goldmon proclaimed.

He charges forward with the enemy Digimon looking at him and Takuma checked his D-Arch "Just as I thought, SkullMeramon, Ultimate Level, Flame type Digimon."

_ Takuma looks ahead picking up a card "Digi-Modify!" he swipes the card threw his D-Arch "**Digivoultion Activate!**"_

_ The words Digivolution appeared on Takuma's D-Arch and this began the process._

_ "Goldmon Digivolve too...**Scorpionmon!**" Goldmon declared as he Digivolved._

_ "That's one huge Scorpion!" Kento and Kazu shouted._

_ Scorpionmon faces SkullMeramon whom smirked "You dare to challenge me little insect? Well come and meet your maker! **Flame Chain!**"_

_ He hurls a chain at Scorpionmon with the chain litterally glowing with fire._

_ Takuma watches as Scorpionmon prepares to grab onto the chains and takes out another card "This I haven't used...Well let's try it...Digi-Modify!" he slides it threw his D-Arch "**Magic Armor Activate!**"_

_ Scorpionmon then became enhanced in magical armor all over it's body including it's claws._

_ "Doesn't fire burn threw metal like armor?" Kento asked._

_ They were surprised when Scorpionmon caught the chain in his claws without taking any damage "WHAT?"_

_ Takuma grins "Magic Armor gave Scorpionmon armor but it also gave him some magical energy capable of neutralizing the flames. I know water, ice attacks won't hurt him and fire attacks won't work but magic will work but only in the areas where Scorpionmon can attack with it...Show him Scorpionmon!"_

_ "You got it!" Scorpionmon shouted "**Magic Claw Laser!**"_

_ The attack strikes SkullMeramon off guard and he goes flying hitting a light pole which caused him to burn it down._

_ "Wow that was a good move" Kazu said._

_ SkullMeramon gets up "Try this then!" he started to whirl all his chains around "**Heat Chain Midareuchi!**"_

_ SkullMeramon unleashes his chains upon Scorpionmon whom tried his best to catch them all but some still hit him causing him to literally lose his concentration leaving him wide open with SkullMeramon taking aim "**Metal Fireball!**"_

_ "Scorpionmon!" Fluttershy shouted as the Scorpion Digimon took it right in the face but recovered with a swipe of his tail._

_ Takuma watches as Scorpionmon collides with SkullMeramon in close combat._

_ "Pathetic!" SkullMeramon shouted "What hope can a lone Champion have in defeating me?"_

_ "Don't underestimate this team! **Tail Stinger!**" Scorpionmon shout and he stung SkullMeramon on the shoulder which thanks to his Magic Armor negated most of the fire. SkullMeramon stumbles backwards "**Heat Chain Midareuchi**!"_

_ He tries to hit Scorpionmon again but Scorpionmon is too close "**Claw Laser!**"_

_ The giant Scorpion Digimon strikes SkullMeramon in _close range but SkullMeramon's whip like chains hit Scorpionmon scoring blows to him. Both attacks strike each other forcing the two back.

"This is unreal!" Kento said "A champion is actually even with an Ultimate?"

Kazu was even amazed "So far it seems to be working."

Takuma studies the area, he needed one more attack to get threw but Scorpionmon had taken a beating with the chains and SkullMeramon began rewhipping him causing Takuma to take out another card "Scorpionmon, were upping the states again."

"Go for it!" Scorpionmon said catching the chains.

Takuma does sliding his Matrix Digivolution Card threw the D-Arch "Digi-Modify...Matrix **Digivolution Activate!**"

Takuma's D-Arch now read the words _Matrix Digivolution! _And the process began.

"Scorpionmon, Digivoulve too...**SamuraiScorpionmon!**" Scorpionmon said as he Digivolved into his Ulitmate form.

"Is that Goldmon" Jeri asked.

Kazu shook his head "Are you kidding me? You seen him Digivolve twice, that's SamuraiScorpionmon his Ultimate Level form...Kind of intimidating."

"Hey now that's unfair!" SamuraiScorpionmon said.

SkullMeramon snarls "Who cares if you have an Ultimate Level, I'm still more powerful! Especially with this **Heat Chain Midareuchi**!"

Takuma turns to SamuraiScorpionmon whom understands why his Tamer is smiling. Without needing to say anything both Tamer and Digimon spotted the chains coming at him.

"Not this time bub!" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted he sees all of SkullMeramon's chains and after drawing his Katanas at a very fast pace almost in a blink of an eye destroys them.

"What?" SkullMeramon demanded "That's it **Metal Fireball!**"

He breathes out his blue fire like liquid atttack and Takuma nods as SamuraiScorpionmon aims his tail after slicing the attack away into nothing "**Acid Spray!**"

With this SamuraiScorpionmon's tail shoots out a powerful acid which hits SkullMeramon in his head and he stumbles trying to rub his eyes "It burns!" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know" SamuraiScorpionmon said with Takuma nodding as Fluttershy turns her head not wanting to see another creature's death even if it was a Wild One. It was best for her not to see something like it as SamuraiScorpion raises his Katanas "**Double Venom Slash!**"

His Katanas both fill with venom as he slashes out at SkullMeramon, the slash hits bursting him apart into data particles and the Fog vanishes as SamuraiScorpionmon absorbs it's data.

"That was awesome!" Kazu said to Takuma "You really are a Tamer, like Takato, Henry, and even Rika!"

Takuma nods as Yamaki and Twilight Sparkle run into the area.

"Late again" Yamaki sighs with Twilight smiling "I told you Takuma and SamuraiScorpionmon could handle it."

"It appears you are right" Yamaki said to her "So Takuma, did you meet Takato's parents?"

"Yes" Takuma said "And we were about to meet Henry's parents too."

"Great!" Twilight said "Yamaki and I will go with you."

The group of eight head off toward's Henry's house.

**End of chapter**

** Takuma has met Takato's parents and three of his friends. Even defeating both Kazu and Kento. Things are looking good for him but soon he'll have to return to Equestria...What will happen next find out. Chapter 18: Return to Equestria. Here is the summary: Takato under Applejack's orders must watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders while Rika, and Henry deal with the Second Deva can they stall the second Deva long enough for Takuma to arrive to help them?**


	19. Chapter 18: Return to Equestria

Chapter 18: Return to Equestria

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

It is morning in Equestria. Takato and Guilmon were just enjoying there time as they helped Applejack and her big brother Big Mac on her farm. The two didn't mind after all Guilmon was rewarded for his hard efforts Impmon and Diamond Tiara were still having plans to get even with the Tamers. So far the two had came up with nothing. As Takato and Guilmon helped Applejack on her farm, Applejack knew that sooner or later this would happen.

"There we go boy" Takato said as Guilmon and him placed a basket down on the ground."

"This farm life is hard work Takatomon" Guilmon said.

"Yeah but at least it gives us something to do" Takato told his Digimon, "Plus Takuma does this without haste."

"That's right he does" Applejack told him "Because Takuma loves helping me out, if he didn't then he'd probably hang out with some other pony."

"True, but what else can he do around here?" Takato asked "He knows he has to earn some money somehow."

"Despite that feeling and it's true I do pay Takuma, but not because he helps me on his free will but as a friend" Applejack said "Which reminds me why I asked you and Guilmon to help me today."

"Helping wasn't the reason Applejackmon?" Guilmon asked.

"No" Applejack said turning to Big Mac whom nodded his head she turns towards Takato, and Guilmon, "Actually after what happened to my sister and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders with Diamond Tiara and Impmon's plan to blackmail them,"

"So what are you trying to ask of us?" Takato asked.

Big Mac answers "Applejack insist that she wants you two to watch over the Cutie Mark Crusaders for us."

"What?" Takato and Guilmon asked with Takato continuing "But shouldn't you ask Takuma for it?"

"Takuma ain't here right now" Applejack points out "But he'd do it in a heartbeat."

Takato looks at Guilmon as Guilmon shakes his head yes, he was going to let this happen with Takato grinning "Why of course Applejack! Guilmon and I would love to watch over them! Just give us any day and we'll do it."

"Good to hear" Applejack said "Because, that day is all that today."

"WHAT?" Guilmon and Takato asked.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show.**

Applejack turned to Takato and Guilmon "What? Did ya all not here me right? I want you two to watch over Applebloom and her two friends."

At this Takato literally jaw dropped he had shocked expression, he had secretly made plans to try to patrol the area, but these could wait a day "Very well, Guilmon what do you say to this boy?"

"I say Takatomon, let's do it!" Guilmon said.

Takato turns to Applejack "Well Guilmon and I will be happy too, why are you asking us to watch over them?"

Applejack answers "So they don't get into trouble!"

"Good point" Takato said "So when do you want us to leave to start the job?"

"Well, seeing that we've been working straight sense dawn, after you two take a break" Applejack said "Which take one now."

"Thanks" Takato said "Come on Guilmon."

"Right with you Takatomon" Guilmon said.

The two leave to rest before going to watch Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Back on Earth, Kento and Kazu had went home during the night. Leaving Takuma and Fluttershy wondering where Henry's folks were. Yamaki solved that problem by showing the visiting Equestrians a phone book. In it was not only numbers which Twilight questioned.

"What are those numbers?" she asked Yamaki with Takuma and Fluttershy scratching their heads as Yamaki answers "These numbers are phone numbers" Yamkaki said he turns to a telephone where Takuma got it "So these things must be telephones. You plug in a number and another telephone picks up."

"Exactly my son" Yamaki said he turns to Takuma and Fluttershy then throws them two phones "Sense you two are together it make sense for you two to have these."

Twilight Sparkle looks at these new devices as Takuma and Fluttershy looked at them "Are these mobile phones?"

"Yes, Twilight" Yamaki tells the Unicorn Pony "They are known as Cell Phones which as you stated are mobile phones. I've already taken the liberty to pay for them and put each of your numbers in each one."

"Thanks father" Takuma said "So with these I can talk to Fluttershy where ever I go?"

"Yes," Yamaki told his son "You can. Unlike most cellphones, I only paid for Unlimited minutes which compared to other Cell Phone plans, was the only way I could count on you...And Takuma..."

Takuma looks at the list of calls "Hmm, interesting you have a cell phone too hugh father? And Mother Twilight does too?"

"I do?" Twilight Sparkle asked herself looking around "But I didn't by a Cell Phone!"

Yamaki takes another out and tosses it over to her "I was going to give one to you too, Twilight,"

She watches it come at her and uses Telekineses on to look at the numbers already on hers "So let's see, oh I got Fluttershy's number, I got Takuma's number, and I got Yamaki's number...For some odd reason."

Yamaki answers as Takuma and Fluttershy searched there Cell Phones each one had exactly three numbers, Takuma's had Fluttershy's, Twilight's and his father's cell phone numbers while Fluttershy's had Takuma's, Twilight's and Yamaki's although Yamaki put his in in emergency contacts.

"Um, what does Emergency Contact mean?" she asked Yamaki.

Takuma answers "I'd have to guess that it means that if something happens to me, you can call him and he'll respond."

"Correct again my son" Yamaki said he turns to Twilight explaining himself "Twilight...I got you one because we share joint custody of Takuma being his adopted mother, and I know you aren't my girlfriend or wife, but I just thought that you and I should be considered to call each other not twenty-four seven but just in case-"

"Oh, I get it now" Twilight said "And it's understandable...Now I can call Takuma while he's away."

"Exactly" Yamaki said he turns explaining to his son "Henry's parent's names are in the phone book and this Phone Book of mine has the addresses of Henry's family."

Takuma and Goldmon look at the address then turn to each other nodding with Goldmon speaking up "Well looks like tomorrow we'll meet Rika's parents and Henry's parents."

"Looks like so" Takuma told his partner with Fluttershy nodding "Um, could I come along with you?"

"Sure dear" Takuma told her "Tomorrow at eight we'll go together."

Fluttershy only smiles then hugs Takuma with Twilight turning "Perhaps I'll tag along too."

"Good plan" Yamaki said "I have work tomorrow early morning so if you three like the day is all yours."

"Thank you" Twilight Sparkle told him "But we'd probably need to get home...No telling what might've happened there."

"That's true" Yamaki said "Well Takuma if I don't see you anytime tomorrow, have a good night."

"You too father" Takuma said.

The four find their rooms for the night and sleep it away. The next morning DOES come and Yamaki does leave. Takuma, Fluttershy, and once again Twilight Sparkle in her illusion form found Henry's families place. There Takuma knocks on the door.

"Coming!" A small female voice said and there was click as the door opened revealing a small girl, which made Twilight Sparkle give out a small aw sound as she turns to Takuma whispering "She almost looks like you when you were that age."

"Oh hello! Are you all new?" she asks.

"Why yes" Twilight tells her "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my son Takuma with his girlfriend Fluttershy."

"And a stuffed animal!" the small girl said looking at Goldmon.

Goldmon let's out a sweat drop as she reaches up towards the Digimon whom was sitting on Takuma's shoulders around his neck.

"Why yes" Takuma tells her "Listen is your father and mother home?"

"Yes!" the small girl said she turned "Mama, papa, we have visitors!"

Mr. and Mrs. Wong came towards the door and greeted the three visiting humans "Hello there!" They said with Mrs. Wong asking "You want to come in?"

"Uh, sure" Twilight told her "But we can't stay for long."

"Well come in, come in" Mr. Wong said.

The Wongs let Takuma, Twilight, and Fluttershy in and they remembering the Japanese manners took their shoes off.

"So" Mr. Wong said to Twilight "Why did you come here touring the city?"

"Yeah, that" Twilight told him "But my son and I have encountered your oldest son Henry Wong and have information about him."

"Is he dead?" the little girl asked.

"No deary" Twilight told him "He's alive, only he's in the country Equestria where we are from and visiting from."

"Thank goodness" Mr. Wong told Twilight "Can he return home? We miss him."

"We are going to see what we can do" Twilight told him "How we actually got here is a mystery. All we can say if we find our way back there is to give him the message that you do miss him and we'll work hard to bring him back home."

"Thank you Mrs. Sparkle" Mrs. Wong said she turns to her daughter whom was tugging onto Goldmon's Tail and Fluttershy watching the Digimon which was almost in tears at this "Oh Suzie leave that boy's stuffed animal alone."

"Okay" Suzie said.

"There are so adorable like that" Twilight admitted looking at Takuma "She's like my Takuma when he was her age..."

Mr. Wong nods shaking Twilight's illusionary hand which was her hoof "Nice meeting you Twilight, Takuma and Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you all too" Twilight said as she got up "Well we'd best be going, Rika's mother needs to be told she's safe as well."

"Mrs. Nonoka is currently in a photo shoot and has a full day planned" Mr. Wong told her.

"But she does have a grandmother" Mrs. Wong said "And we'll give you directions to her house."

"Thank you!" Twilight told her "We'd appreciate the help."

So the Wongs gave Twilight, Takuma, and Fluttershy the directions and the group retold their explanation to Rika's grandmother whom thanked the three for telling her that her granddaughter was safe and sound. She also told the three that she'd tell Rika's mother the same thing and like the Wongs had done earlier begged them to tell Rika that she and her mother missed her very much.

Once this was done the three started to try to find a way back to Equestria. Back in Equestria, Takato and Guilmon were watching Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo from afar and in bushes. The two had taken extreme measures such as hiding behind bushes and peering out of them with binoculars.

"Takatomon..." Guilmon spoke "Why are we doing this? Isn't this spying?"

"This isn't spying!" Takato said "Applejack and Big Mac had asked us to watch over the three girls. Still we want them to know we are respecting their rights to go where ever they want to go but we are still going to watch over them."

"Oh, okay" Guilmon said.

They didn't notice Rika or Henry whom were right behind them with Rika coughing "What are you two spying on now?"

"Guilmon!" Takato said "That was an excellent impression of Rika! Do that again!"

"Hugh?" Guilmon asked "That wasn't me."

The two looked back to see Rika whom was getting ready to punch the Goggle Head but she didn't as Takato braced himself "Oh! Sorry Rika! Didn't mean to confuse your voice with Guilmon's."

Rika looks at Takato as Henry asks "What were you two doing?"

Takato answers "Oh, Applejack asked me and Guilmon to watch over the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the entire day."

"There goes our plan of a daily patrol" Henry mutters.

Rika with Renamon at her side nods "But it's understandable, Takuma would've done this no questions asked, but I doubt he'd watch over them from a far."

Takato looks back towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders whom were still unaware they were being watched "So you're telling me, Takuma would stay close to them?"

"Of course he would" Renamon said "That's what watching over them means."

"Well what would they do if they knew we were watching them?" Takato asked.

"Probably accept you watching over them" Henry answers "Don't worry, Rika and I will watch over the place for Wild Ones."

"Thanks" Takato said "And sorry about this."

"No worries" Rika said as she and Henry stepped away and Takato turns "Oh any of you heard from Takuma yet?"

Terriermon answers "Sadly no, but what we can tell you is that he's reached Japan safe and sound."

"That's good" Takato said with Rika nodding "Yes, but good luck Goggle Head."

"Thanks!" Takato said "And don't worry about us we'll make sure the Cutie Mark Crusaders are safe and sound without a problem!"

"Despite what you said to sound assure us nothing will happen" Rika began as she Henry, Renamon and Terriermon began walking away "Why doesn't that sound reassuring?"

As they get out of Takato's ear reach Terriermon answers "Because it's Takato that's watching over them... He's bound to mess something up."

Takato and Guilmon continued to watch over the Cutie Mark Crusaders but in their explanation to Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon...They briefly lost sights of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Guilmon! Where are they?" Takato asked.

"They vanished" Guilmon said.

"Come on boy we need to find them!" Takato shouted he and Guilmon race off to find the girls with Rika and Henry clearly hearing this.

Rika's response to this was a simple sweat drop and a single thought _IDIOTS! HOW CAN YOU LOSE THREE FILLIES LIKE THAT?_

Henry turns to Rika "Come on Rika, Takato and Guilmon will find them."

"That's what worries me" Rika admits.

The two succeed in walking away while Takato and Guilmon hurry about trying to look for the three fillies. The two boys didn't see where they were going and trips over the tree roots. Then the two go rolling down the hill coming to stop only when hitting their heads on the hard ground right beneath the Cutie Mark Crusader's hooves.

"That had to hurt" Scootaloo said looking at the Tamer and his Digimon.

"Trust us it did" Takato said with Guilmon groaning.

"What were you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Guilmon answers "Watching over you girls, just so Impmon doesn't try anything else on you."

"Oh" Applebloom said "Well what are you waiting for?"

"You girls aren't mad for us doing this?" Takato asked them.

"Of course not" Scootaloo said "We don't want to be blackmailed again."

"Well okay!" Takato said "So what are your plans ladies?"

Applebloom answers "Why we were going to help Cousin Pumpkin Spice on her farm."

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said "We're going to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pumpkin Caretakers!"

"And if that isn't our talent" Scootaloo began then quickly finished "We'll try being gardeners!"

"Really Pumpkin Spice has a garden?" Takato asked "Man she must be very busy with tending the Pumpkin crops."

Applebloom shakes her head "My cousins do have a garden but it is actually Cousin Harvest Leaf's garden as she tends to it."

"Wow!" Guilmon said "But isn't Harvest Leafmon the historian around here?"

"She is but being the historian and recorder of Ponyville isn't her only job, her hobby is tending to the garden" Applebloom said.

"So Pumpkin Spice sells her pumpkins but does Harvest Leaf sell what she gets?" Takato asked.

"No" Applebloom said "The family garden is for them although Harvest will give some of the crops to my family."

"So it's just a minor garden that Harvest Leaf made to give her sister and the Apple family enough food to last the winter."

"You got it" Applebloom said "So that's why we're going over to their place to see if our talents is one of those."

"Oh not so bad ideas" Takato said "Mind if we tag along?"

"No" Sweetie Belle said.

Takato with Guilmon at his side, follows Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo to Pumpkin Spice's place. The orange unicorn was busy tending to her pumpkin patch.'

"Cousin Pumpkin Spice!" Applebloom shouted.

Pumpkin Spice turns to see Applebloom, her two friends, Guilmon and Takato "Oh hello! Applebloom! What brings you three girls the Digimon and the Tamer here?"

"Our Cutie Marks that's what!" Scootaloo told her "Perhaps our talents have something to do with pumpkins or harvesting your garden."

Pumpkin Spice looks at her youngest cousin "Well, okay, I could use the extra hooves."

"So what do we do cousin?" Applebloom asked.

"First" Pumpkin Spice answers "Unlike apple trees in your orchard Applebloom plants especially pumpkins have a different way of being grown"

She lets the three into the pumpkin patch with Guilmon and Takato watching over the three fillies.

"So what do we do Pumpkin Spice?" Scootaloo asked.

Pumpkin Spice demonstrates by pulling out weeds with her telekineses "Any good pumpkin farmer will tell you that you need to tend to the garden, pulling the weeds out."

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Pumpkin Spice answers "Weeds tend to take neutriants plants like pumpkins need to grow and produce a profit."

Takato and Guilmon watch as the Cutie Mark Crusaders get to work helping Pumpkin Spice in tending to her pumpkin patch removing the weeds. So far so good the Crusaders tried to help Pumpkin Spice and were doing quite well, so well that the girls thought perhaps their talent was Pumpkin growing.

Harvest Leaf came out of the house "Pumpkin Spice can I get you to run out to get me something?"

"Sure!" Pumpkin Spice said "We've got some helpers. What do you need me to get?"

"Well I'm sure you are aware of this, harvest season is approaching" Harvest Leaf said.

"Yeah" Pumpkin Spice said "I knew that. It's more like a week away before Applejack and I have our usual yearly rivalry."

Harvest Leaf tells her oldest sister "Well we are almost out of baking equipment like floor,"

Pumpkin Spice turns "Looks like I'll have to buy some more then."

"Yes" Harvest Leaf said "Perhaps you could get the baking equipment and perhaps a some new seeds to the garden."

Pumpkin Spice smiles towards her sister "Of course!" she then turns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders "I'll be gone for a while, I think you girls know how to run things now so can I leave this patch to get the items I need?"

"Sure thing Pumpkin Spice!" Applebloom said.

Pumpkin Spice walks away to get the stuff while Harvest Leaf goes back to tend to her writing assignment. Not knowing that it would be one thing both she and Pumpkin Spice would regret not watching the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Takato and Guilmon watched them.

"This is boring Takatomon" Guilmon muttered to Takato, luckily for him Guilmon's voice wasn't heard by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Takato explains it "Takuma would do it for Applejack and it's only for one day boy, besides there isn't anything that's going to happen."

He spoke out too soon as the three fillies grabbed a gardening hose with Applebloom speaking out "Let's water the plants!"

The three aim the hose and they let loose the water.

"See?" Takato asked Guilmon "Nothing bad is happening!"

He spoke too soon as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were not holding the hose right, for one of Sweetie Belle's hooves were touching the hose preventing the flow of water.

"Hey?" Scootaloo demanded "What the hay is going on?"

She and the other two girls try to look around as a huge build up of water pressure which Takato and Guilmon saw.

"GIRLS NO!" Takato shouted as he ran to help the three.

Sweetie Belle noticed the huge build up of water pressure just as Takato go towards them then she removed her hoof from the hose "Could this be what was-"

The hose burst out with water taking the fillies for a spin which caught Takato and Guilmon off guard. Harvest Leaf manages to see what happened and rushes out in time to make sure the pumpkins and her garden wouldn't drown. She managed to stop it in time but not before the five go flying into the air.

"Uh-oh" she muttered as the five fly off into the Everfree Forest "Too late..."

Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon were patrolling Ponyville. Suddenly their Digimon straighted up.

"What is it?" Henry asked Terriermon whom replied "A Wild One is emerging!"

"We'll let's see who it is that we are going up against this time" Rika said.

Renamon nods and leads the group to the area. Henry, and Terriermon take notice.

"It's at the train station" Henry said "Do we dare to go in it?"

Rika answers "We dare, remember Zecora lives in there and nothing bad had happened to her...Let's hope nothing does even now."

The four go inside the train station and saw Zecora standing there.

"Oh my word, what do we have here? Zecora, doesn't know" Zecora said.

"Zecora!" Rika shouted "What are you doing here?"

Zecora answers "I was just here to pick up a package that my family was sending me."

Henry scratches his head "Isn't that Christmas Gift's job."

"It is Christmas Gift's job but it's a very special package that can only come on the train."

"Oh" Henry and Rika said.

The three unknowingly walked over to the Digimon Field and Zecora was looking up at the Digimon.

Rika answers "I'll answer that!" she watches as Renamon focuses in on the Digimon then speaks "We don't have much about this Digimon only it's name...Let's see he's Sandiramon, virus type, he's an Ultimate Digimon."

Henry and Rika immeditately grab their cards shouting "Ready Terriermon?" "Ready Renamon?"

"You got it!" Terriermon and Renamon announced with Terriermon adding on "Let's make our friend Takuma proud!"

The two Tamers went right to work grabbing a Digi-modify card and slid it threw the D-archs.

"Digi-Modify!" the two shouted "**Digivolution Activate!**"

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Rika and Henry's D-arch and the Digivolution began.

"Renamon Digivolve too!" Renamon announced then ended with "**Kyubbimon!**"

"Terriermon Digivolve too..." Terriermon announced then at the end shouted "**Gargomon!**"

Soon the two Champion Level Digimon were facing the Wild One.

"We'll Rika it looks like it's just you and me and our Digimon to stop this one" Henry told her.

"Yes, it certainly does" Rika said "And as much as I'd hate to say it, they WOULD appear when Goggle Head has three fillies he has to look after."

"By the way" Gargomon asked "I wonder how they are doing."

On the opposite end of the Everfree Forest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Guilmon and Takato got entangled by vines.

"So much for the idea of getting our Cutie Marks in gardening or Pumpkin Farming" Scootaloo muttered.

Takato watches as Guilmon manages to cut the vines with his claws "Uh boy, easy! Not so!"

SNAP! Takato's warning came too late and the two go falling face first into the dirt.

Takato and Guilmon snap up rubbing their heads "OW!"

The two then look at the trapped Cutie Mark Crusaders and Takato decides to help them out freeing them "There we go."

"Thanks Takato and Guilmon!" The three shout.

"You're welcome ladies" Takato tells them then he watches the three check their flanks only to look disappointed by not having any Cutie Mark.

"So now what can we do to try to gain our Cutie Marks?" Applebloom asked.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" Scootaloo said.

Takato and Guilmon follow them closely. Back in the battle both Kyubbimon and Gargomon tried to fight off Sandiramon. They were two Champions against one Ultimate the Tamers should've had the advantage in terms of numbers, because they knew that one champion isn't enough against an Ulitmate and the only ones that had an Ultimate Level were Takuma and Takato. Kyubbimon makes the first move spreading her tails "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

Her attack strikes Sandiramon whom seems to take it without injury. It then whips out it's tail wrapping it around Kyuibbimon constricting her!

"Kyubbimon!" Rika shouted she turns to Gargomon "Gargomon help her!"

"Good bunnies hate snakes!" Gargomon replies he aims his Gatling gun hands "Gargo Lasers!"

He fires them at the Deva's tail and while he is firing at the tail "PUT HER DOWN!"

Sandiramon throws Kyubbimon onto Gargomon causing the two flying backwards as Gargomon admits out "I said put, not throw!"

Gargomon hits his head against a tree.

"Oh great, where's Takato?" Rika asked.

"He's watching over the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Henry answers back.

Somehow Impmon is watching the two struggle against Sandiramon and turns "Yeah, he is but should I get him to not watch over the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

He does decide to go to where the Cutie Mark Crusaders are and the three look at him "IMPMON!"

Sweetie Belle looks up angry for once "WHERE'S DIAMOND TIARA?"

Impmon's response was "I'm on my own will today! Besides I came to warn Takato that there is another Wild One."

Takato watches as Guilmon sniffs the ground "He's right Takatomon."

Takato looks around at the Cutie Mark Crusaders whom look at him, Scootaloo responds "Go on, help your friends!

Takato shakes his head "I can't, this is the Everfree Forest!"

"She's right" Applebloom said "And we're pretty far in here."

Impmon nods "Yeah, you are, you're completely on the other side of it."

This doesn't make the situation better, now with this new information, Takato hopes for the best that Takuma would come to their aide. Back at the battle Kyubbimon began to reattack the Deva "**Dragon Wheel!**"

She flips over creating a big blue flame wheel and it strikes the Sandiramon whom once again takes the attack like it did nothing. Gargomon comes up "**Bunny Pummel!**"

With his arms he uppercuts Sandiramon's neck but it had very little effect other than the Deva looking up for a while "Funny" Gargomon began "It didn't have quite the impact I thought it would've."

Behind Henry, and Rika was Calumon "He's smiling! I have a really bad feeling about this!"

Henry turns to his and Rika's Digimon "What are we going to do guys?"

Kyubbimon turns to Gargomon "Gargomon...Any more bright ideas?"

Gargomon replies "Just one...Let's not do that again."

Sandiramon begins to power up with Henry speaking up "We've gotta do something! He's powering up!"

Henry was speaking the truth and this so happened to be the time when a train was coming. Inside it was Takuma, Fluttershy, Goldmon, and Twilight Sparkle. The pony that was driving the train slams on the break but seeing the wild one trying to hurt his friends caused Takuma and Goldmon to get ready. They exited the train "Sorry I'm late!" Takuma tells his friends.

"TAKUMA!" Henry and Rika shout.

"Better late then never!" Gargomon admits.

"Hurry up and Digivolve Goldmon!" Kyubbimon orders "We don't have much time."

"I'm ready when you are!" Goldmon announces.

Takuma takes out his Digivolution card "Digi-Modify! **Digivolution Activate!**"

Takuma's D-Arch glows with the words "Digivolution!" and the process begins.

"GOLDMON DIGIVOLVE TOO...**SCORPIONMON!**" Goldmon declares as he Digivolves.

Soon three Champion Level Digimon stand in Sandiramon's way and Takuma turns to Rika and Henry "Strange...Where is Takato?"

Rika responds "Applejack put him on filly sitting duties on the Cutie Mark Crusaders..."

Takuma turns to his friends "Thanks for protecting this place in my absense."

"Hey no problem" Henry said he and Rika turn to Sandiramon "Now we need your help."

Takuma looks at the card Kazu had given him for leaving back to Equestria.

"We'll Kazu said to keep this card but I'll stick to Shrink Power any day...But at least it's still useful."

He selects the card and swipes it threw his D-arch "Digi-Modify! ** Power Activate!**"

Scorpionmon started to gain up a brownish venomous like power up as Henry makes a fist "Okay, here come the Fireworks!"

Gargomon comes at Sandiramon "**Bunny Pummel!**"

He punches Sandiramon in the neck once again and this time he feels the blow. He looks to where Gargomon was going to land before Kyubbimon shouted "**Dragon Wheel!**" and uses her attack to strike him.

"**Laser Claws!**" Scorpionmon shouted unleashing a massive powered up attack from his claws, it washes over Sandiramon causing him to crashing into the ground.

"WE GOT HIM!" the three Tamers shout but they here his evil laughter.

"Wait a minute" Kyubbimon began "He's still laughing at us..." She pauses "WHO ARE YOU?

Sandiramon answers " I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the Soverign One, you may have defeated me, but my brothern shall avenge me."

"Hugh?" Gargomon asked "Are you telling me there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way?"

Gargomon doesn't get his answer well fully "Prepare yourselves to be conquered, we are the Digimon whom refused to be tamed by mere humans! We will rule your rhelm-"

"But Equestria has ponies!" Takuma argued "That have nothing to do with whatever the human world has done!"

"There is nothing you can do" Sandiramon said "The Twleve Devas will destroy you all!"

As he ended this he burst apart into data. None absorbed his data as the Tamers were all too shocked as the train pulls safely in with Fluttershy and Twilight getting off.

"Guys..." Rika asked them "What's a Deva?

"I don't know" Henry responds with Takuma scratching his head as Henry continues "That Digimon was way different then we ever fought before...Possibly on par with Mihiramon which Takato with WarGrowlmon took care of."

He lets this way in and continues "We're lucky enough to not be street pizza."

Takuma takes charge sense Takato wasn't with them "Why don't we talk about this later? Like when we meet up with Takato and Guilmon, they'll need to be prepared."

Twilight Sparkle nods "If that Deva said was right...You'll need each other's help most of all. Anyway after you've talked it over, meet me at my house...You all have some schooling to go to."

"What?" Rika and Henry asked "There's no school for us around here."

"There will be" Twilight and Takuma said with Takuma muttering the sentence.

A few moments later the three meet up with Takato, Guilmon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hey guys!" Takato said "Sorry I couldn't come."

Takuma nods "Today was okay Takato, but we're about to need to stick together."

"Wha?" Takato asked.

The three Tamers told him about the new threat.

"Devas?" Takato asked "And if it took three of us to try to take this one down, this is big trouble."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked around and towards Takuma with Applebloom asking him "Are you not going to help Applejack out for the time being?"

Takuma sighs "If she really needs help, I'll help her, but right now I'm worried about this Deva problem. It'll be best you explain to her the threat."

"I shall" Applebloom said.

Rika turns to Takuma "So what did Twilight mean that we need to meet her at the library? We got a school here now?"

Takuma answers "Sadly we do. On Earth, Mother Twilight with my father managed to get some teaching materials for our grade class."

"But who can teach us that?" Henry asked.

"Cheerilee!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted.

With Scootaloo shouting "Oh yeah! We got the Tamers with us! The school year is going to rock!"

Henry looks at Takuma whom shrugged the two turned to Takato and Rika whom sighed "Well alright, I guess we do need the education..."

"Cheerilee's a great teacher!" Applebloom said "Although it'll be odd seeing you all in classes."

"Well let's get to Twilight's" Henry said as he and the other three Tamers leave the Everfree Forest and wait at Applejack's orchard.

Takuma decides that it is now time to tell them the messages their parents gave him to tell the three Tamers of Earth "Oh yeah guys, while on Earth I visited each of your folks and they miss you." he turns to Rika "Even yours."

This came to be a big shock to Rika. She hadn't thought that her mother would be worried about her, although it wasn't as a surprise from her grandmother.

"Thanks Takuma" Henry, Takato, and Rika told their friend "Thanks for telling them we're all safe."

"You'd do the same for me if I was on Earth and I only had mother Twilight" Takuma told them "It's what friends do."

He then turns to Takato "Oh yeah," he takes the Power Digi-Modify Card and gives it to Takato "This card is from your friend Kazu..."

"He gave it to you though" Takato said.

Takuma smiles "You take it Takato...I already have an more stronger one."

"Shrink Power!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted.

Takuma nods "Exactly."

"Well I guess it's for the best" Takato said "As it is his card."

The four united Tamers began their journey back to Twilight's house.

**End of chapter. The next chapter in Digimon Tamers Equestria is over! Takuma is with the other Tamers and now the new threat is amoung them. Can they defeat the Devas? We'll just have to find out in future chapters...For now the next chapter is, Chapter 19: Back to School! **_**The Tamers get their first class together in Equestria with Cheerilee as their teacher. Combined with Schoolwork and protecting Equestria from the Deva threat, can the Tamers defeat the third Deva?**_


	20. Chapter 19: Back to School

Chapter 19: Back to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

Morning came in Equestria. Takuma had gotten up early with Goldmon at his side. The two walked out being greeted by Twilight Sparkle. The Unicorn was smiling at her adopted son and his Digimon. She knew it was wasn't early for Takuma to be up this early as he was up early each morning usually it was to help Applejack but now he was going to school once again for the very first time sense he graduated from Elementary School there. Spike was in a mixture as he didn't completely understand why Takuma had to go back to school. Takuma was eating breakfast with Twilight and Spike alongside Goldmon.

"Twilight!" Spike asked her "Why does Takuma have to go to school again when only it's Elementary level?"

Twilight answers "It's a promise I made to Yamaki, he may not be my husband or boyfriend but he is Takuma's true father that I'd give the materials Takuma needs for the next level in human terms of school and that is Middle School and High School."

"Couldn't you like home school him?" Spike asked her.

"I could" Twilight said "But I have my own lessons with Princess Celestia to attend to."

"Good point" Spike admitted.

Twilight Sparkle continues "Besides Spike, Rika, Takato, and Henry are here as well, so it would make sense for them to stick together as what they are friends! They need each other and need to work together as a team, they are our only hope in protecting us from these Devas."

She turns to Takuma whom looks worried "Something wrong?"

"There is" Takuma said "There are ten more of those things and there is no way to tell when they will appear."

"Other than Hypnos" Spike points out.

Twilight then remembers something "But the first Deva was that tiger while Takuma, Fluttershy and I were gone, wasn't picked up in Equestria."

Takuma pauses as Twilight also tells him "And the other one you fought yesterday, wasn't totally picked up ether."

"Then we'll have to be on guard" Takuma said with Goldmon nodding "Yes, we shall do it!"

Takuma goes off to leave as Twilight turns to him "Have fun Takuma!"

"Thanks Mother Twilight, I'll see you later" he tells her as he exits the door

**Digimon Tamer's Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Takuma and Goldmon were walking towards the schoolyard where not shockingly they met up with Rika.

"Hey Rika!" Takuma shouted.

"Oh hello Takuma" She said to him the two walk together as friends "So what do you think of the new situation that's here?"

"It's a bad situation that's what" Takuma said "I don't really understand why they are angry at us humans, but if that is what they are after, why are they attacking Equestria? No human except for myself lives here. Why endanger innocent ponies. They've done nothing to deserve that."

"Good question" Rika admits "And I can see it puzzles you the most."

"It does" he tells her.

"Don't worry" Goldmon tells him "Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon and I will make those Deva's answer that!"

"You tell them Goldmon" Renamon admits.

As the two start walking together they meet up with Henry and lastly Takato whom shockingly followed lastly behind.

"Hey guys wait up!" Takato begged.

"Takato, you're gonna have to get up earlier" Takuma tells him "Because Cheerilee maybe the gentlest teacher out there but even she can have her limits especially those being late."

"I overslept!" Takato protested "And so did Guilmon!"

Guilmon yawned "What's for breakfast Takatomon?"

Takato answers "Well I only have these two apples. It's all Applejack gave me for getting up late, she said she'd give me more if I wasn't almost going to make my friends late for school."

Takuma smiles as he admits out "Those will do for you two."

"But what about you?" Rika asked.

"Already ate breakfast" Takuma said to her.

Rika nods "So did I."

"Fluttershy made sure to give me a good breakfast" Henry admitted he smiled "Gave Terriermon a few carrots."

"Hugh, she must've thought I was a rabbit which I guess you can call me one and they were good."

They managed to reach the Schoolyard.

"Wonder how Mrs. Cheerilee's going to teach us this stuff" Takato said "And she'd have to teach the other fillies too. Two classes for her."

"We'll find out" Takuma said.

As the Tamers got to the school Cheerilee greets them "Hello Tamers! Welcome to my schoolyard and this time as students."

"Yes," Takuma said as she looks at Takuma "And one student is returning I see."

"She taught you?" Takato asked Takuma.

Takuma nods "Of course, Mother Twilight sent me to school during the first level of schooling for humans Elementary, and Mrs. Cheerilee teaches here."

Cheerilee smiles "Well, thanks to Twilight, I've got the books needed for the four of you, but this schoolyard is the only schoolyard in Ponyville, so we'll have to be sharing with the rest of my class."

"Fine by us Mrs. Cheerilee" Takuma tells her.

Cheerilee smiles "Don't worry once we start for the fillies, I'll try to start teaching what is required for Middle School aged kids like yourselves."

"Like the old times in the United States" Henry said "Teachers there used to teach classes in a single school teaching all grade levels."

"What? Where did you come up with that?" Takato asked Henry.

Rika looks at him "It's the truth!"

Takuma shrugs as Takato looks at him "Don't look at me, I wouldn't know anything about the Earth."

Mrs. Cheerilee turns listening to the Tamers then walks out winking "Just stand at the door and try to hide yourselves, I want to surprise the class and this time it isn't for a visit."

"We'll try to" Takato said to her.

The Earth Pony walks off to the fillies that had gathered in the playground "Alright every pony time for class!"

The fillies and colts piled in at hearing her words and into the classroom. Once inside she made her announcement "Good morning every pony! Today we have four additions added onto our class and they'll remain here till they find a way back to Earth. So let's welcome them!"

One by one the Tamers with their Digimon walk in and all were greeted by cheerful sounds from most of the fillies including Silver Spoon, another one of the bullies that bullied Applebloom, and her friends, but instead she showed a great interest in the Tamers. Only Diamond Tiara didn't and they sort of knew why; she was to blame for the incident one week ago.

Cheerilee motioned her class for silence as she introduces the Tamers "That's right fillies and colts! Rika, Takato, Henry, and Takuma are going to be in our class. Although their work will be much harder then yours. Any questions?"

Sweetie Belle raised her hoof "I do! What is to become of their Digimon Mrs. Cheerilee?"

Cheerilee answers "They can be part of the class too as long as they stay out of the way and don't harm any pony."

"Who do you think we are?" Terriermon asked "Impmon? We won't harm any pony you can trust us, we'll be silent like a fly."

The response from the class was laughter at what Terriermon said because of what Guilmon said afterwards "What's so silent about a flymon?

Cheerilee even had to laugh "Well I know you four aren't like Impmon, and it's okay for you to wander around. With the recent attacks though we'll need you four."

"Hey can I join?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"No" the Tamers said.

"Takuma may have forgiven you Diamond Tiara, but most of us humans from Earth...Tend to take a lot longer to forgive one" Rika said to her "What you and Impmon was a little too unforgivable at any time."

Diamond Tiara just lowered her head as the four humans took their seats to begin their day.

Trixie wasn't going to be happy, and she knew her boss wouldn't be happy ether. She'd be proven right. The two Deva's had been defeated!

"Even my Soverign I sent failed?!" the raging Flames shouted "I can understand the tiger and he nearly did them all in!"

"He did" Trixie admitted "But the last one you sent just let them wail on him!"

"Fear not Trixie" the raging Flames told her "He did his purpose though."

"What?" She asked him "You knew he would be defeated by the Tamers?"

"No, his job was to send a message if he was defeated and that message had been received" the Raging Flames said "The message to warn them of the rest of the Devas coming, in fact there will be another one coming tonight."

"Those Tamers are becoming stronger and stronger" Trixie points to her boss "Two know how to Digivolve to Ultimate."

"Are you becoming discouraged Trixie?" the Raging Flames asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will never be discouraged!" Trixie answers him "It's just that the Great and Powerful Trixie thinks that perhaps you should rethink things threw...That's all."

"You may have a point there" the Raging Flames said "But over time the four Tamers will meet their end."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does have one question" Trixie began "Can the Great and Powerful Trixie ask it?"

"Certainly!" the Raging Flames shout.

Trixie then asks her question "Trixie understands why you want to destroy humans, but why did you sight Equestria? When most of the inhabitants are ponies?"

"Oh, that question, the same one that Takuma boy has asked himself..." the Raging Flame said "And to you I'll answer, it is because of that boy."

"But Wizardmon sent him here, isn't this a bit too rash just to destroy one human boy?" Trixie asked.

"Think about it Trixie, you may have ordered Wizardmon to attack him and his father when he was one year old but sooner or later...He'll get greedy and want Equestria all to himself! Now this normally wouldn't be a big problem, because Celestia is very powerful and he'll have to get passed her however in time with his Digimon that will be a big problem. Consider me doing you a favor and trying to help you eliminate the problem!"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will be glad for the assistance" Trixie admitted.

"Which without your great magic Trixie, it wouldn't have happened. Trust me I know what I'm doing" The Raging Flames told her.

Trixie just nods her head.

The school day for both Tamers and the fillies end and the Tamers were having a great day.

"I normally don't say this about teachers but Mrs. Cheerilee is the best teacher I've ever had!" Takato said "One that I wish I could have over, and over again."

"Who knows I know I will have her over, and over again" Takuma admits out with Goldmon nodding "Yeah, being here you can bet I'll ether be home-schooled or be going to get the education at the school yard."

"Lucky guy" Takato muttered "Not all teachers on Earth are sweet, kind and gentle as Miss. Cheerilee." he pauses before admitting out "And patient may I add. My teacher gave me detention for being a little late."

"What did you except?" Takuma and Rika asked him with Takuma adding on "And perhaps it wasn't your first time being late."

The four Tamers sense they were all together decided that it was best to set up a patrol. It was the best idea they had because they were Equestria's only line of defense against the Wild Ones and Rika had became quite friendlier with her friends all of except even though she was a friend to Takato, she wasn't too different from him.

"Hey Rika..." Takato asked looking at a math problem for homework which only Cheerilee gave the Tamers even she admitted she'd never give any pony or any human homework, but this was part of a human's education to give Homework out so she had to follow the human's school curriculum "Can you help me on this question?"

Rika looks at Takato's math problem and sweat drops but not before smacking him in the head muttering "Idiot! That's the easiest problem! Cheerilee just taught us that type of problem."

Takato rubbed his head "She may have taught us that but that doesn't mean I understand it."

Rika just sighs heavily as she goes to work on her homework. Henry checks Takato's problem and sweat drops himself "Oh Takato...Do you really not understand what that problem is."

"Just how do you calculate the area of a circle?" Takato asked.

Even Takuma stopped what he was doing and literally glared at Takato before slamming his face on a table where the four had sat down to do their homework "She just taught us this. Were you sleeping threw the lesson?"

Takato looks at his three friends "I was, wasn't expecting twenty math problems that need answered with them...Besides, I'm not good at math."

Takuma sighs answering "Alright, Takato, I'll try to explain this to you, first to find the area of a circle find it's radius!" He pauses at Takato was scratching his head "Radiance of a Circle is half of the diameter."

Takato listens closely as Rika joins in "Can't believe he forgot Cheerilee's math lesson, but anyway, to find the area of a circle after you determined the Radiace, you must remember this the area of a circle is Pi times the square root of the radiance."

"Pie?" Guilmon asked "Someone say pie? I'm Hungry!"

"Not that type of Pie Guilmon..." Goldmon said.

"Oh" Guilmon said depressed.

"What is Pi again?" Takato asked causing all three of his friends to fall onto the ground anime style.

Henry answers "Perhaps you need to listen out more, Pi in math terms is 3.14, always is!"

"Oh" Takato said.

Takuma got up "For example if the area of the radiance of a circle is 4 then you square that and you'll get sixteen. Then multiply that with Pi and you get your area of a circle."

"Oh" Takato said "Thanks!"

"Let's hope you can answer them" Rika said "Otherwise even Cheerilee would have to give you an F."

It was then a pony ran buy towards the Tamers "Something strange just happened to the power in Sugar Cube Corner."

"What?" the four asked.

They quickly stuffed their homework assignments in their backpacks neatly then ran over to Sugar Cube Corner where the Cakes were seen running about.

"Great!" Mrs. Cake said "Without power we can't bake."

"Leave this to us" Takato boldly said "Hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this."

Takuma, Henry, and Rika look at each other but agree with Takato. With their Digimon they try to find out what exactly happened but Takuma points it out "I have no idea what happened, this is the very first time some pony in Equestria ran out of power...Especially in the afternoon."

"You know Rarity did say something odd that many other ponies that had power didn't" Rika said.

Takuma nods placing his finger underneath his chin "Strange...Now what could've sucked all this power out?"

"Not sure" Henry admitted "But whatever is responsible for it we'll see who it is sooner or later. Let's try to help them get the power back so they can bake."

"Good idea" Goldmon admitted.

"Guilmon?" Takuma asked looking around and he sweat dropped as he saw Guilmon staring at cakes "Takato...Control your Digimon."

"Guilmon?" Takato asked then he sees Guilmon "Come on boy no time for food now! We've got to get this power back on!"

"But Takatomon, I'm hungry!" Guilmon complained.

"You can eat later boy!" Takato tells him "Right now we've got to understand what exactly is going on!"

"Oh, okay!" Guilmon announces.

The four try to find out how exactly the Cake's ovens could run out of electricity but couldn't.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever dealt with" Takato tells his friends.

"Tell me about it" Terriermon said "Nothing but they did come back on a bit."

Rika scratches her head "Renamon, go see if there is a Digimon someplace."

"You got it" Renamon admitted and she vanished.

Pinkie Pie arrives "So what have you all found?"

"Absolutely nothing" Takuma tells her " We can't seem to figure how something could easily have it's electricity drained."

"It's on now" Henry said "We're guessing it's a Digimon some place."

Renamon returns "I didn't see or sense any Digimon other than the four of us here and Impmon but I know he wasn't anywhere near here."

"Strange indeed" Rika said.

"But" Renamon began "I did sense one was here but it's gone now."

"Another strange thing" Takuma said "But if it's a Digimon the reason for it could be simple."

Takato scratched his head "Where are you getting at Takuma?"

Rika and Henry along with Terriermon and Renamon look at Takato like he had three heads "What?"

Surprisingly it was Pinkie Pie whom answered for Takuma which her answer which was correct, took Takuma off guard " We'll if it was a Digimon that took our power...It could mean it's gaining power."

Takuma looks at Pinkie Pie and she asked "What?"

Takuma asks his question "That was the answer I was going to say...How did you know?"

Pinkie Pie giggled "He,he,he, a lucky guess!"

"Which for once is the right answer" Rika admitted hiding back a small smile as she was looking and the pink Earth Pony.

Takuma gets up and walks out with Goldmon asking "Where are you going?"

"Getting a few scouts. Perhaps with them we can find out what Digimon did this" Takuma answers as Goldmon hoped onto Takuma's shoulders.

He walks out with Rika at his side and she watches as he singles for some pony. Two Pegasi ponies, Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift whom had been once again racing each other stopped in the middle of their race and landed in front of them.

"Good afternoon Takuma, Goldmon and Rika" Christmas Gift responds.

"Good afternoon Rainbow Dash, and Christmas Gift" Takuma tells the two "Now we think we know what happened to the power in here."

"Really what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rika answers "We believe a Wild One could've sucked all the power away, Renamon confirms that there was a hint of a Digimon here before hand but she didn't sense it now."

"Oh" the two Pegasi said.

Goldmon then asks for Takuma "Takuma says he needs two scouts are you up for helping us out?"

"Am I up to it? Anything to help out you Tamer heroes" Rainbow Dash said.

"Same here" Christmas Gift said.

"Thanks" Takuma said as Takato and Henry with their Digimon appear in the doorway.

Takuma then allows Takato to give the two Pegasi the order and he does " Could you two fly around Ponyville and Canterlot?"

The two Pegasi nod at this with Rainbow Dash whispering to Christmas Gift "You get Canterlot, besides you have a delivery there anyway, I'll scout out Equestria."

Christmas Gift agrees "Right."

Takato then completes his order "And if you see a Digimon that doesn't belong could you two depending on the day come and get us then show us where it is?"

"Certainly!" Christmas Gift said.

"You can count on us to help you against this Wild One" Rainbow Dash said bashing her hooves together.

"Thanks Rainbow!" Takuma tells her as both Pegasi fly off to do what they were ordered and Rainbow Dash briefly returned asking "So how long do you want us to be working?"

"Today and tomorrow," Henry answers "If you can do it."

"Consider that done!" Rainbow Dash said.

Once more she flies off to tell Christmas Gift the length of time for the order knowing that the Tamers would be found in school the next day if they spotted the Wild One.

More time passed and Takuma checks his cell phone for the time, "Well guys I've gotta go."

"Where too?" Takato asked.

Takuma answers "I promised Fluttershy I'd teach her how to write now that she has fingers and thumbs. It's going to that time, if Rainbow Dash or Christmas Gift finds this Wild One, please feel free to come to me."

"We will" Henry tells him "From what we've seen this Digimon is going to take all four of us to face off against."

Rika nods "You and Fluttershy make a great couple. Good luck teaching your girl how to write."

"Thanks Rika" Takuma tells her walking off with Goldmon at his side.

"So Takuma, what's the first step you're going to teach her?" Goldmon asked.

Takuma sighs the answer "We'll have to start off slow and easy for her, teaching her the alphabet first."

Goldmon scratched his head "Doesn't she already know that?"

"I meant writing it" Takuma said.

"There's a difference?" Goldmon asked.

"There is it's good to know it by heart but writing begins by writing the letters" Takuma said.

The two walk off towards Twilight's house, where she saw them coming, she turns to Fluttershy "Looks like Takuma is keeping his promise to you Fluttershy."

"I knew he would" Fluttershy said "Takuma isn't one to lie to any pony or anyone for that matter."

Takuma gets to the house on time "Hey Fluttershy, ready for your first lesson."

"You bet I am" Fluttershy said smiling walking over to him her shoes off.

Takuma watches her as she comes in and huys him "How was you're first day back in school?"

"Just great, Fluttershy" He tells her "Now shall we begin your lesson?"

"Yes, please teach me" she said.

"Alright, we'll" he turns to Twilight "Mother Twilight, we're going to my room."

Twilight nods at this then a thought goes into her head as she make sure he knows she was onto him "Takuma, I trust you to teach Fluttershy but please don't do anything that you and Fluttershy will regret later."

Fluttershy looked confused a bit on why her friend would say those words in that kind of way, but she eventually got it and a tiny blush was on her cheeks "Twilight, we love each other but we won't consider doing things we'll regret later on in life at this moment. We only kiss."

"Yeah, and that's how it starts" Twilight said "But I don't mind kissing or hugging but I'm begging you two not to take it that far."

"We will" Takuma tells her.

Goldmon was still confused "I don't get where you're getting at Twilight, besides I'll be with them."

Twilight had to admit to herself that Goldmon was right, the two wouldn't try to scare the Digimon now, so she had nothing to worry about it. Sure she wanted like all parents to be a grand parent but not right now.

She watches as Takuma, Goldmon and Fluttershy went into his room with Spike scratching his head "I'm with Goldmon on this, where were you getting at Twilight?"

Twilight turns to her assistant and sighs the answer "I'll tell you the answer when you get older Spike."

"Why not now?" Spike asked.

Twilight answers gently "You're too young for the answer. I hear it scares those that are underage like you."

Spike looks around "Well I guess I can wait a bit more."

Twilight Sparkle nods at this smiling "Yeah, it's best off you wait Spike."

Inside Takuma's room, Takuma began teaching Fluttershy how to write with Goldmon watching from afar puzzled on what Twilight meant. To Goldmon they looked like the average love couple with Takuma serious a bit but laughing and giggling alongside the girl he loved.

"Now you're getting it Fluttershy dear" Takuma told Fluttershy "You're a fast learner."

"Not really" She replied back "I'm happy for a guy like you whom is patient."

Takuma nods helping her write down the alphabet. Which surprisingly took at least ten or twenty minutes to do so.

When it was done Takuma spent the next ten minutes teaching her to right complete sentences. This she struggled on a bit but he knew she'd get it better. Once done with the full thirty minutes of working she turns to kiss Takuma's lips before withdrawing "Thanks."

"We'll continue tomorrow if you'd like" Takuma told her and she kisses him once again and this time he hugs her and returns the same. Then after a while of him holding her broke the kiss up allowing her to say her words "I'd like that! Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet" Takuma told her "Goldmon and I'll walk you home."

"I'd like that" Fluttershy said.

Takuma opens the door of his room then with Goldmon in between the two, walked towards the entrance doorway to Twilight's Library.

"Lesson plan done?" Twilight asked as he and Fluttershy were making their way to the door.

"Yes, for today" Fluttershy said "Takuma's a good teacher. Patient and caring."

"Goldmon and I are going to walk Fluttershy home Mother Twilight, we'll be back."

Twilight Sparkle nods watching her son and her friend walk away with Goldmon at their side and tiny tears were in her eyes.

"Twilight... You're crying" Spike said "Are you okay?"

"I am Spike" Twilight Sparkle told him "These aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of joy and happiness, I'm happy for Takuma and Fluttershy." Then she let out a sob with happiness "My boy is growing up."

"Well I can agree with those Twilight, but on that last one you have him living with you until he's eighteen." Spike said.

"Unless he marries Fluttershy" Twilight said "But I can tell that won't happen any time soon."

"Good point" Spike said.

Takuma and Goldmon had guided Fluttershy home and as he opened the door for his girlfriend he tells her "Now Fluttershy be alert."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there is a Wild One running around, it stole the power out of the Cake's bakery equipment, if you see it call me or tell Henry when he's around."

"Oh-no problem Takuma, I'll do whatever it takes to help you against these Wild Ones!" Fluttershy said as she gave him one last hug and he gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Good Night Fluttershy, see you tomorrow" Takuma tells her.

"You bet" Fluttershy said.

She goes inside and closes the door while Takuma and Goldmon head back to Twilight's. During the night no pony noticed that the same Digimon which looked like a rooster that stole the Cake's power equipment stole the whole town of Ponyville's and even Canterlot's power gaining stronger.

The next morning comes and once again the Tamers are in school but this time Christmas Gift had indeed spotted the Wild One directly at a dam. She flew towards Rainbow "Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash turns to Christmas Gift "What is it?"

"I found it" Christmas Gift said.

"You did? Where is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Making it's way towards the dam." Christmas Gift said.

"Oh-no!" Rainbow Dash shouted bouncing up "If that Digimon gets there, he'll steel it's power causing a massive flood!"

"Exactly" Christmas Gift said.

"Good work Christmas!" Rainbow Dash ordered in the same tone she would use to the other Pegasi ponies that were on weather duty like herself and many others "I want you to keep monitoring it! I'll go get the Tamers!"

"Got it" Christmas Gift said and she flew off.

Rainbow Dash then flew towards the schoolyard where she somehow manages to fly threw an open window.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted looking at her favorite pony and role model.

"What's going on?" Cheerilee asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looks around "Sorry for the interruption Cheerilee, but the Tamers asked us to try to help locate a Wild One, and Christmas Gift did."

Cheerilee turns to the Tamers with a smile as they turned their heads towards the two ponies as Rainbow Dash admitted out "The Wild One is on it's way towards the dam. If it steels it's power..."

At this the fillies and colts began to tremble with fear as Takuma stood up "No need to cause a panic Rainbow Dash-"

"We'll handle it!" Takato said interrupting his friend he then quickly follows up while looking at Cheerilee "That is if Miss. Cheerilee will let us."

Cheerilee nods smiling "Go for it Tamers, the call for action has sprung. Go save Equestria once more!"

The Tamers get up and get their Digimon then follow Rainbow Dash whom found Christmas Gift.

"Is it there yet?" she asked Christmas Gift.

"Almost" Christmas Gift replied.

The Tamers manage to surround the Digimon which appeared to nearly look like a rooster.

"Good work my Little Ponies" Takuma told Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift "So this is the Digimon that stole the Cake's power."

"It is indeed" Renamon confirmed "It matches the single I sensed wasn't there any more."

Takato took out his D-arch to read the Data but like the other two Devas it was having a problem "Oh-nuts, what is it with thing? It's not picking up any data, is it broken? Not like I can fix this without super glue." He then sees the Device begin to work "Oh never mine Sinduramon, he's an Ulimate Level..."

Takuma checks his as Henry does the same with Rika doing the same thing but speaking out "Is that all it's going to tell us?"

There was a random owl that perched on a tree limb "Behold the Deva! That rule us all!"

"No offense but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule this place and we'll be here to stop it" Takuma said.

The Deva approached causing Goldmon to mutter "That's one big chicken."

Henry then got it "I get why he's grown bigger the more power he steels the more stronger he becomes."

"Then let's take him down!" Rika announces "Before he can steel more."

"Couldn't argue with that" Takuma admitted.

Before any of the Tamers could issue out an order the four Digimon began to attack with Guilmon leading the assault "**Pyro Sphere!**"

" **Terrier Tornado!**" Terriermon shouted.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Renamon announced.

"**Venom Spray!**" Goldmon announced.

The four attacks seem to hit Sinduramon but did no damage. Heck even Goldmon's Venom Spray which connected to it's eyes didn't seem to have any effect..

"We didn't even make a dent!" Terriermon shouted.

"Oh nuts!" Guilmon muttered.

"You can say that again!" Terriermon admitted.

Guilmon was about to but Sinduramon took to the skies "**Positron Pulse!**"

He fires electricity from his wings onto the four Digimon whom were on the ground after the lighting struck them.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.

"Renamon!" Rika echoed.

"Goldmon!" Takuma shouted.

"Oh-no!" Takato announced "That chicken deep fried them!" It was then Takato would announce the first time out of many attempts he'd ask Takuma to do "Takuma...Options!"

Takuma, Henry, and Rika look at Takato as he said those words with Rika asking "I know Takuma's smart Takato, but where did that come out?"

"I figured sense he's the strategist of the group then he should be our options guy" Takato said.

Takuma studies the opponent actually accepting this "This proves my theory, First of all, I'll say this, no amount of Rookie Levels won't do anything against an Ultimate Level, we have the numbers so Champion will help us out."

"Then let's Digivolve!" Takato said.

"We're on it!" Rika, Henry, and Takuma agreed picking out their Digivolution Digi-Modify Cards.

The four Tamers then began a unified card slash "DIGI-MODIFY!" The four shout "**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**"

On each of the Tamer's D-archs the words DIGIVOLUTION shown and the process began.

"Guilmon Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon declared as he Digivolved into Growlmon.

"Goldmon Digivolve too...Scorpionmon!" Goldmon declared as he Digivolved into Scorpionmon.

"Renamon Digivolve too...Kyubbimon!" Renamon declared as she Digivolved into Kyubbimon.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon declared as he Digivolved into Gargomon.

Within a flash the four Rookies were now Champion.

Takuma still studies the scene "Okay we have the numbers to take this Deva down...Just remember that the Deva is going to be much more stronger then Champion but defeating it is possible now with four Champions."

Seeing the four Champions caused the Deva to take flight and charge straight at them "**Gargo Lasers!**"

He fires at Sinduramon whom just comes at him. Kyubbimon takes action "**Dragon Wheel!**"

She uses her Dragon Wheel and it strikes him but just like Gargomon's attack it was a pin prick.

"Oh come on!" Takuma muttered "I knew he'd be tough but to not look damage at two attacks..."

Sinduramon continues on his charge but Growlmon intercepts him clashing and growling but sadly this didn't last long as Sinduramon attacks in close range with "**Positron Pulse!**"

His attack strikes the three Champion shocking them and he flies back but not before coming at them again.

"Growlmon watch out!" Takato announces.

Growlmon opens his eyes but Scorpionmon goes in there even when the Digimon was using his attack once again and in close range shouted "**Tail Stinger!**"

With his tail he stung the Deva's wing and it stopped him for a little bit as Gargomon comes in with a close range "**Gargo Laser!**"

The attack hits Sinduramon and he goes flying backwards injured from the two attacks.

"Alright go Scorpionmon!" Takuma shouts.

"You too Gargomon!" Henry says at the same time.

Growlmon studies the Deva and goes to the back of him by jumping and at close range shouts "**Pyro Blaster!**"

The attack hits sending the Deva into the water. The four Tamers watch with smiles on their faces as the Deva shocked himself with his own lighting.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt" Takuma said with Scorpionmon nodding "Yeah...Being shocked by your own lighting, doesn't only hurt but down right embarrassing."

The Deva burst out into data particles.

"Mission accomplished" Rika admits.

"It took all of us just to take him down" Takuma admitted.

Takato then turns "Now what? Cheerilee's going to be expecting us back in class...But now how do we get our Digimon to hide now?"

Takuma sighs turning to Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift with Rainbow Dash seeing his look and saluting him "I gottcha! I'll tell her that it's over but you had to Digivolve your Digimon and unlike the show it takes time to wear off. You'll be back when it wears off."

"Thanks Dashie" Takuma said to Rainbow Dash as she flew off with Christmas Gift yawning "Had a big day yesterday from delivering items to other ponies and watching for the Deva...I'm tired."

"Rest up Christmas" Takato told her "You earned it."

Christmas Gift nods "I'm going home to rest."

She flies away leaving the Tamers to try Rainbow Dash's exercises.

**End of chapter! The new chapter is over! The Tamers had defeated the third Deva and the next chapter is Chapter 20: Putting your Hoof/Hand Down, When ****Fluttershy**** becomes tired of getting pushed around for too long, she takes ****Iron Will's**** classes on assertiveness. However, she begins to realize that she is becoming an unpleasant and barbaric human.**


	21. Chapter 20: Putitng your Own Hoof Down

Chapter 20: Putting your own Hoof/Hand Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well**

A new day had came and it was the afternoon. Fluttershy was up trying to give food to the animals. Surprisingly Henry let Terriermon stay while he, Rika, Takato and Takuma were in school. In fact most of the Tamers had ordered their Digimon to stay home for the day. Sure it was risky as there could be a Wild One attack but the Tamers wanted their Digimon to rest a bit more.

Fluttershy walks into the room "Lunch Time! Who's hungry?"

This got every creature including Calumon and Terriermon into the room in a hurry. This caused Fluttershy to giggle at another rabbit eating a carrot quickly "Plenty for everypony. Slow down, sweetie.

Terriermon questioned to himself why Fluttershy called everyone in her house every pony when she was now a human.

Calumon answers his unasked question "It's because she was always here and was a pony, it's like a habit she has has. I'm sure Takuma does it too."

"He does" Terriermon said "He called us every pony yesterday in the evening."

As they go into the area where they see Angel thumping the ground with his foot as Fluttershy gives him a bowl off food "Here you go Angel Bunny!"

Angel continues to thump the ground with his foot causing Fluttershy to give in "Okay, Mister Picky-pants, you win. Carrots, lettuce and apples, yum yum yum! What? But- Then, what _will_ you eat? I'm not sure I can even make that. Well... I don't want you to starve... Oh, are you sure I can't tempt you with a nice crisp piece of-" no suggestion was suitable to the rabbit causing her to sigh "I'll make your special recipe.?"

Terriermon just looked at Angel eyes narrowing angularly "That rabbit has had it! I can't bare him pushing Fluttershy around like that!"

Calumon's ears also drop in sadness as he admits "Sometimes Angel can be demanding in a bad way."

Terriermon looks at Fluttershy "You don't have to do that for him..."

"But I can't let him starve" Fluttershy told Terriermon.

"But he's using you! Even a Digimon knows that it's not right..." Terriermon points out and sees that she's going to go out and sighs "May I come with you?"

"Sure" Fluttershy told him.

He jumps onto her shoulder and the two walk out.

(**Digimon Tamers Theme)**

** (Commercial Break)**

** (Back to show)**

Fluttershy with Terriermon on her shoulders spent then next half an hour on. One thing was sure, it wouldn't be Fluttershy's day. When she was looking for asparagus two ponies cut in front of her pushing her backwards. One teenaged pony cuts in line in front of Fluttershy as she tries to speak to an Elderly pony and the teenager one responds "Would you mind moving back? You're in my personal space."

Terriermon was taking a mental note on this down thinking to himself _Takuma isn't going to like this one bit. Once I tell him how other ponies are rude to his girl._

"But" Fluttershy began.

Then another teenager one spoke up "Seriously, do you need your asparagus so badly? Get a life.

Fluttershy sighs "Oh, okay. There's no rush."

Terriermon flips out "WHAT DO YOU PONIES HAVE TO GAIN FROM HURTING HER FEELINGS?"

The two teenager ponies look at him as he continues "Seriously! What has she done to you all? You can bet I'll tell Takuma how badly your treating her!"

Fluttershy looks at Terriermon "Terriermon? No need to bring Takuma into this."

"Sorry Fluttershy!" Terriermon said "But Takuma won't ignore this."

Rarity and Pinkie Pie were in the same area and they agreed with Terriermon as they join in with the Digimon "Fluttershy, you mustn't let them treat you like that! Terriermon is right, Takuma wouldn't stand for this."

Fluttershy then speaks up "Oh, it-it's really no big deal..."

"No big deal?" Terriermon asked "No big deal?"

Pinkie Pie agrees with Terriermon "It's bigger than big, it's double big, you are a human with a _problem!_"

Fluttershy is left wondering what this meant "What problem?" she then notices Pinkie Pie cut in front of her "Oh, go right ahead Pinkie Pie, you first."

"THAT's the problem!" Terriermon slapped his face with Pinkie Pie nodding.

Rarity replies "You've got to stop being such a doormat."

"Doormat?" Fluttershy asked.

Terriermon was about to answer but Rarity answers "A pushover, darling. You've got to stand up for yourself, promise us."

Fluttershy agrees to try "Oh, okay. I promise. Oh! Good!"

She goes over to were the asparagus was but the sound of money hitting the ground caused her to look at a nerdy sort of pony "Oh, that's okay, I don't mind."

Once more Terriermon slaps his face muttering to himself and surprisingly no other pony heard him mutter "You call that trying?"

Rarity steps up attempting to teach Fluttershy "Watch and learn. Hold it right there, mister small and handsome."

"Uh, who, me?" the Stallion asked.

Terriermon literally almost loses it but covers his mouth trying his hardest NOT to laugh as Rarity continues "Oh, of course, you. Nopony ever called you handsome before?"

The nerdy like pony nearly gives in "Uhh, that'd be a big no."

Rarity continues once more "Oh, well they should! How about flexing some of your muscles for me?"

The nerdy pony does and she finishes her wording after gasping "Oh my heavens! Do you think a strong, handsome stallion such as yourself could give my friend the last asparagus?"

The nerdy pony reluctantly speaks out "Uh..." but he gives into Rarity's offer.

While they walk out of the building then Rarity spoke " See, that's not so hard, is it?"

"I guess not" Fluttershy said then she heard Terriermon crack into his laughter "I don't think any guy would say no to a girl or any species if she was flirting with them!"

Rarity then continues "Alright then! What else is on your list?"

"Let's see...Tomatoes" Fluttershy answers.

The four walk to a Tomato stall and Fluttershy pays for them "Here you go."

The Tomato stall pony speaks up after clearing her throat "That'll be two bits not one!"

Fluttershy turns slightly confused "Oh, but last week it was only one bit."

"That was then, this is now!" the Tomato Stall pony spoke.

Terriermon took another mental note at this as Fluttershy gives in again "Oh, okay, I don't want to argue about it."

Just as Fluttershy paid one more bit but it was Pinkie Pie that comes up "Hold a second, what do you think YOU'RE doing?"

"Minding my own business! Why don't you try it?" the Tomato Stall pony spoke.

Pinkie goes onto the offensive "Two bits for tomatoes is outrageous! One bit is the right price!"

"I say it's two bits!" the Tomato Stall Pony shot back.

The two ponies begin slamming their hooves on the stand shouting "One bit!" "Two Bits!"

This continued on for a good while "One bit!" Pinkie Pie shouted followed by the other pony's "Two bits!"

"One Bit!"

"Two bits!"

"One bit!"

"Two bits!"

Then after the fourth one Pinkie switched "Two Bits!"

"One Bit!" the tomato Stall Pony shouted.

"Two bits!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"One Bit!"

"Two Bits!"

"One Bit!"

Pinkie Pie then shouts "I insist it's two bits or nothing!"

"One bit and that's my final offer!" the tomato pony shouts.

Pinkie Pie takes this quite well seeing that her opponent fell for the trap "Have it your way! One bit it is!"

She takes Fluttershy's other bit just as the sales pony takes the only one, and then it hits her and her eyes pop open realizing that had happened although by this time Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Terriermon and Rarity were far, far away.

With Terriermon laughing along with Pinkie Pie and Rarity although it's Pinkie Pie that speaks up "See? Asserting yourself can be fun."

"When you try it" Terriermon admitted to Pinkie Pie.

"I guess" Fluttershy admitted.

"So would you like to try it?" Rarity asked.

Sadly Terriermon points out "I'm not certain she could do it."

"I'll try to" Fluttershy said "Angel is a picky eater."

"Only because he's controlling you too!" Terriermon points out "If he complains you don't have a cherry, then I'll get on his case."

Despite Terriermon's gentle offer Fluttershy, tries it on a cherry and loses the cherry to another pony. However Pumpkin Spice saw the hole thing.

"That wasn't nice" Pumpkin Spice said to the Cherry Sales pony.

"What isn't? You have those competitions with Applejack" He told her.

Pumpkin Spice glares at him "I may have them with Applejack whom is my cousin, but I'd never had to rise prices on anything. I don't like what I've seen today with you and her" she pauses looking at the Tomato sales pony "Trying to take advantage over Fluttershy...That Digimon Terriermon is taking notes."

Pumpkin Spice gets up "And I just happen to know Harvest Leaf has more cherries, that she's willing to give out to her closest friends for free."

Angrily Pumpkin leaves the three to Harvest Leaf whom looks at her angered sister. She takes a step back knowing Pumpkin wasn't any pony to make angry "S-S-S-Something wrong sis?"

"Yes!" Pumpkin Spice shouted "I can't stand those ponies that are taking advantage over Fluttershy, do you have any cherries left?"

"I do" Harvest replies "Want one?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do for Fluttershy" Pumpkin Spice replies using her magic then raced to Fluttershy's house where Fluttershy was about to set foot in her house. She stops and sees Pumpkin Spice stop.

"Pumpkin Spice? What are you doing out here?" Fluttershy asked.

Pumpkin Spice answers Fluttershy using her telekineses on the cherry Harvest gave her "Here Fluttershy take this one, no charge."

"Thanks" Fluttershy said Pumpkin Spice "But why?"

"It's heart breaking for me to see the other ponies pick on you, and I sort of see my sister Harvest Leaf in your position and it breaks my heart sense she's a lot like you and has never set hoof outside the house only into her garden. It's just wrong neither you or Harvest Leaf deserve this."

Fluttershy hugs Pumpkin "Thanks, for the cherry, I'll repay you."

"No need to" Pumpkin told Fluttershy "Although all I'd ask of you is this, from now on avoid the markets if they are treating you badly and feel free to visit Harvest Leaf garden, she has everything you may need."

"Thanks" Fluttershy said as Pumpkin Spice leaves.

With the cherry Fluttershy makes Angel what he wants and serves it to him, the rabbit eats it with Terriermon whom had been watching from the window silently thanked Pumpkin Spice and thought _Pumpkin Spice had the right idea...She has two younger sisters and one does act like Fluttershy. Thanks Pumpkin..._

Even with this Fluttershy tries to apologize to Angel for the lateness, but then sees something on the ground on it an assessive training seminar "I am a doormat"

Terriermon is silent as she read the pamphlet "_The incredible Iron Will turns doormats into dynamos. Assertiveness seminar today, hedge maze centre._ As Celestia is my witness, I'm never gonna be a pushover again!"

Terriermon turns towards her with Calumon at his side "Is she going to go?"

"Sounds like it" Terriermon admitted.

Fluttershy actually does go for it and a half an hour later she is at the seminar. Just as she gets there music plays and fireworks are launched. Then he stepped out with goats at his side. He was a blue Minotaur after kissing noises and flexing of his muscles he speaks up " Welcome, friends! My name is Iron Will, and today is the first day of your new life! I wanna hear you stomp if you're tired of being a pushover!"

Many ponies began to stomp and cheer on the ground in response and Iron Will continues "Stomp if you're tired of being a doormat!"

Once more ponies all around Fluttershy began stomping and cheering letting him continue "Stomp if you wanna pay nothing for this seminar!"

The stomping and cheering cheering slows down, turns into general confusion, then laughter from them.

"That's no joke, friends. Iron Will is so confident that you will be _one hundred percent satisfied_ with Iron Will's assertiveness techniques, that if you are _not_ one hundred percent satisfied, you. Pay. Nothing. But I pity the fool who doubts Iron Will's methods." At this he pauses coming towards a random pony "You don't doubt me now do you?"

"Uh, no sir!" the pony replied.

The rest of the ponies agreed with her and Iron Will speaks "That, my friends, is your first lesson. "Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye."

While the other ponies chatted amongst themselves Iron Will speaks up "Now, to demonstrate that Iron Will's techniques will work for anypony, I'm gonna need a volunteer."

The goats he had with him start to scout out a volunteer. Iron Will then sees the human Fluttershy and points to her "You, in the back row!"

"Who? Me?" Fluttershy asked looking around.

"Yes, you, Iron Will needs you on stage!" Iron Will told her.

Fluttershy doesn't like to be one on stage with ponies looking at her so she replies "Well, uh..."

"NOW!" Iron Will roars.

"Okay" Fluttershy whispers making her way towards him but a goat blocks her path before she could get to him.

"Whoa!" Iron Will spoke "He's blocking your path. What are you gonna _do_ about it?"

Fluttershy tries an answer " Um, politely walk around him?"

"No" Iron Will said.

Fluttershy tries again "Gingerly tip-toe around him?"

"No" Iron Will said again.

Fluttershy tries one last answer which would've caused Terriermon to laugh at it if it wasn't in the same situation "Go back home and try again tomorrow?"

Iron Will shakes his head "_No!_ When somepony tries to block, show them that you _rock!_"

At this he flicks Fluttershy's butt and she goes plowing into the goat knocking him down "Oh! Sorry!"

Iron Will then tells her "Don't be sorry! Be assertive! Never apologize, when you can criticize." He clears his throat "_why don't you watch where you're going!?_ Now, you try."

Fluttershy does "Uh... next time, get out of the way before... I bump into you, 'cause... I _totally won't be sorry when I do!_"

Hearing this last three words from her caused Iron Will's eyes to briefly change into money " You see my friends!? If my techniques can work for this shy, human, then they can work for _anypony!"_

The crowd cheers loudly as Iron Will begins teaching Fluttershy.

The next morning comes and Fluttershy once again gets up Terriermon and Calumon certainly noticed she looked happier as she announces " Okay, I feel good. I feel ready to 'attack the day', as Iron Will says."

She sets foot out the door and sees the gardener pony watering her plants only over watering them "Excuse me, Mr. Greenhooves, but I-I think you might be over-watering my petunias..."

The pony chuckles as she speaks "Again..."

Mr. Greenhooves's response was "Let the professional handle it."

He gets right back to work and normally this may have worked on Fluttershy but not this time as she eyes the hose "Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over."

She then stomps on the hose stopping it's water flow and causing lots of building up. When the pony saw what was happening to the hose he questions it at first and looks deep into the hose, then Fluttershy lets her foot off and he sprays himself and after a while of coughing he speaks up to her "Well, perhaps that _is_ enough water."

"Thank you" Fluttershy then goes off giggling to herself "I can't believe it worked!"

She walks towards Ponyville sense the day was a weekend and no school was done. She wanted to show Takuma her new training as Terriermon did tell him about Fluttershy's horrible afternoon which made him angry as predicted. She didn't tell him about her new training just yet. As she was making her way to Ponyville two ponies blocked her path a pink with a yellow mane and tail. Followed by a beige coated Earth Pony she had pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak in it, she also had the same color tail.

The pink one, Cherry Berry spoke first "Showpony business is tough."

The white one Bon-Bon spoke " Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me, I laugh at everything."

Cherry Berry was ready to do it "Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island..."

Fluttershy approaches "Excuse me? Would you mind moving your carts so I can pass?"

Cherry Berry agrees to do it "Yeah yeah, in a minute, I just wanna finish up this story. And so the donkey says to the mule-"

Something doesn't go well with Fluttershy as she repeats the same request but in a rougher tone which the response was the same thing from Cherry Berry, which now caused Fluttershy to speak to herself "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!"

Cherry Berry was about to say her joke "...and the mule says-"

Sadly she wouldn't get to complete it as Fluttershy kicks their carts and all of it's contents go onto the two ponies with Cherry Berry speaking up "Ugh, easy does it, lady. We're moving, okay?"

"Good!" Fluttershy spoke.

Bon-Bon and Cherry Berry walk but this didn't get unnoticed from Takato and Guilmon.

"Uh Takatomon..." Guilmon spoke.

"Yeah boy, that wasn't what Fluttershy typically does" Takato admitted "Let's tail her."

"Takumamon isn't going to like that" Guilmon pointed out "I know but I'm interested in seeing what else she's up to."

The two follow unaware Rika and Renamon saw them too.

"Those two are at it again" Rika mutters.

Renamon actually agrees with the boys "They have the right idea this time...Something is different about Fluttershy."

Rika has to admit it "Alright, so is it really okay to spy on Fluttershy?"

Renamon shrugs "I'm at your command Rika."

Rika sighs "I can't believe I'm doing this but let's follow Takato."

Renamon nods "Right."

Rika, with Renamon would join Takato and Guilmon whom were smart enough to see the two girls behind them.

"Uh, hi!" Takato said he watches Rika's expression "You're not going to hurt me now?"

"For once no" Rika replies "I'm worried about Fluttershy."

Takato nods "Yeah, she did something that wasn't in her character."

The two Tamers with their Digimon follow Fluttershy to Sugar Cube Corner. Where there were free samples out that day plus Fluttershy wanted to buy something for Takuma as a reward for teaching her how to write now when she got there she sees the place busy with Pinkie Pie serving some sort of punch "Who's next, please, and _what_ can I get for you today?"

As she is waiting in line some pony taps her and she turns to see whom tapped her but instead the pony cut in line although this may have not bothered the old Fluttershy, but it did bother this one " What do you think you're doing?! Didn't you see me?"

The pony that touched Fluttershy admits out "Uh, I guess maybe."

This sets Fluttershy off again "'Maybe'? "Maybes are for babies!" she growls out in range "_Now go to the back of the line where you belong_!"

This caused not only the pony that she was speaking to to go back in the line but for all the other ponies that were in front to go back at the line as well.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity saw this with Pinkie speaking up first "Hey look at you!"

Rarity agrees "Oh, your attitude is _so_ feisty, it's fabulous."

Pinkie Pie then slips up "Looks like that monster's workshop really paid off!"

This didn't go well with Fluttershy but the Rika and Takato with their Digimon had to look at each other blinking.

"Does Takuma know about this?" Takato asked Rika.

"I don't know" Rika admitted "But perhaps we should tell him?"

It was Fluttershy's reply which sent them both on edge "Iron Will's not a monster, he's a minotaur, and a true inspiration. His techniques really work!"

Rarity smiles "Well, they've certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself. You truly are a whole new Fluttershy."

Fluttershy agrees "Yes I am. And new Fluttershy feels pretty stoked about new Fluttershy."

Pinkie Pie adds on "Well, old Pinkie Pie feels really proud of new Fluttershy. Proud as pink punch. Want some?"

She then lets out a few giggles which by now Pumpkin Spice was walking down the path outside Sugar Cube Corner looking for clearing preparing to put up her shop which was weeks away she was about to reach the area when Fluttershy mistook the laugh "_You laugh at me, I wrath at you!_"

With this she kicks the stand causing the pink punch container to crash on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. The two looked shocked at this as other ponies ran amock. Pumpkin Spice was seeing this but too slow to see what was going on, as Fluttershy rushes out calling for a taxi "What a day! Taxi!" The taxi stops for her but a grey stallion hops onto it and this didn't go well with Fluttershy at all "Oh no you don't! Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!"

She jumps onto the taxi and there is a cloud of dust and fight sounds coming from it then thE Grey Stallion is flung into the air.

"AIEEEEE!" he is sent flying and Pumpkin Spice sees him coming at her but her reaction time is too slow as he slams right into her kissing her lips before being taken down with him which of course he admitted "Ow!"

"Yuck!" Pumpkin Spice muttered shaking her head back and forwath sure like all mares her age she would like a guy kissing her one day but not some random flying pony.

She opens her eyes as she hears Fluttershy shout "Nopony pushes new Fluttershy around!" She pauses the shouts "NOPONY!"

The terrified taxi pony tears off with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Pumpkin Spice still trying to shake the kiss feeling over her mouth walks with Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon watching the scene.

Pinkie Pie speaks up "Old Pinkie Pie is not so sure new Fluttershy is such a good idea _after_ all."

Rarity agrees "Old Rarity agrees."

"She's as bad as Rika" Takato began but he had forgotten Rika was right behind him and it cost him as she forms a fist and punches him head first into the ground knocking him out with Rika having anger marks "Yes, I'll admit it, I was like her once!"

Pumpkin Spice has the time to shake off the kiss as she spoke "So what's wrong with Fluttershy?"

"She took that monster Iron Will's training" Rarity answers.

Rika turns to Rarity as she asked "Does Takuma know about this?

Pinkie Pie for once pails "If there was no pony whom Takuma never really liked it was Iron Will...Oh man, if he knew Fluttershy took that class and is acting like Iron Will, now, sparks are going to fly."

"Which is why we must tell him to help Fluttershy out of this and find a new way to be assertive" Henry said with Terriermon looking paniced.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie look at him then look at Henry as he spoke "Takuma is perhaps the only one that can help her out on this...Sooner or later she's going to realize what she'd done, we can stop her, but Takuma is our best option...Hopefully if this Iron Will didn't take her love life away from her."

Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Spice, and Rarity agreed to do it.

"We'll try to talk to her" Pinkie Pie said.

Moments later they catch Fluttershy in the act, first and foremost she yelled at the mail pony for giving her the wrong mail and placed him in a mail box with a stamp on it. Next she comes across a tourist pony whom was asking for directions to an area, but she mistaken his unknown mistake in stomping over her mail and she rudely tosses him towards the tower he was looking for.

"That wasn't nice!" Pumpkin Spice shouted.

Fluttershy watches as Pumpkin Spice, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie rush towards her " Fluttershy! What _are_ you doing?! That's no way to behave!"

"Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy? And he thought new Fluttershy was a pushover!" Fluttershy spoke.

"No, he didn't" Pumpkin Spice argued with Rarity agreeing "No sweetie, he didn't. We saw the whole thing. We think that you've taken your assertiveness training a little too far."

This didn't go well with Fluttershy "_What_?! You just want _new_ Fluttershy to be a _doormat_ like _old_ Fluttershy! But old Fluttershy is _gone_!"

"No, we don't want that!" Pumpkin Spice told her.

"New Fluttershy...Old Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked confused.

Rarity then asked "What happened to _nice_ Fluttershy? We want _that_ Fluttershy back."

Pumpkin Spice nodded her head but frowns when Fluttershy spoke rudely "No, you want _wimp_ Fluttershy. You want _pushover_ Fluttershy. _You want do-anything-to-her-and-she-won't-complain Fluttershy_!"

This was too much for Pinkie Pie "Nyaaaaah! Too many Fluttershies to keep track of! Make it stop!"

Fluttershy then taunts Pinkie "Things getting too complicated for your simple little brain, Pinkie Pie?"

Rarity and Pumpkin Spice step up with Rarity speaking "Now, stop right there! Let's not let things descend into petty insults!"

Fluttershy question her "Why not? I thought 'petty' was what you're all about, Rarity. With your 'petty' concerns about _fashion_."

Rarity's eyes filled up with tears as Pinkie Pie and Pumpkin Spice comes at their friend's defense."

"Hey, leave her alone! Fashion is her passion!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cake? _Party hats_? I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell _new_ Fluttershy how to live her life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that _nopony else gives a flying feather about_!" Fluttershy told them.

Now Pinkie Pie and Rarity's eyes were clouding with tears " Looks like _nasty_ Fluttershy is here to stay!"

Rarity joins her friend "I cannot believe what that monster Iron Will has done to you!"

The two ponies ran off crying with Pumpkin Spice glaring at Fluttershy and sadly looks at Fluttershy as she asked out "What?"

"They are right, if it's one thing I'd want to protect it's any of my sisters falling like you did" Pumpkin Spice said she turns to walk away trying to hold back her own tears at the memory of what had happened to Fluttershy could one day happen to them especially Harvest Leaf.

Although Pumpkin Spice was last with tears nearly coming down her own eyes she hears Fluttershy's shout "Iron Will's not a monster, _he's a minotaur_!"

Back with Fluttershy,she growls she looks at the ground and at a reflection of herself and sees what was going on "..._I'm_ the monster."

Rika, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon were able to catch Takuma whom was with Twilight Sparkle and Goldmon.

"What?" Takuma asked shocked "Fluttershy's taken lessons from Iron Will?"

"She has" Rika told Takuma "And I think he's carved his way into her."

"She really tossed that poor stallion when he took the taxi before she did" Rika admitted.

Terriermon chuckled "And poor Pumpkin Spice got kissed again!"

"You liked seeing that didn't you?" Henry asked.

Terriermon chuckles again "Yes, she didn't expect that."

Takuma looks at Twilight whom looks at him "Son...I'm sorry."

"No" Takuma said "Takato, Henry, and Rika are right. I must talk to her."

"You might not want to bother" Rarity told Takuma as she and Pinkie Pie came into the area.

"Rarity...Pinkie" Twilight asked seeing her friend's tears then she saw Pumpkin Spice doing her best to try not to cry herself "What happened?"

Pumpkin Spice answers for Pinkie Pie and Rarity "Iron Will's training is getting to Fluttershy's head. Now she's not the same Fluttershy we knew and love."

Takuma looks at Pumpkin Spice as she turns to Takuma "Although there is hope."

"Really how do you know?" Rarity asked "She hurt Pinkie's and my feelings badly."

"But after leaving crying she looked at herself in the water" Pumpkin Spice said "And she's feeling badly about it."

Takuma grips his hands he never really did like Iron Will, he saw that Iron Will's motives tended to be a bit barbaric. He turns to Takato whom asked "You want us to help you?"

Rika punches Takato in the back of the head and he looks at her rubbing his head "What was that one for?"

Rika answers "Goggle-head it's wrong to interfere in one's love life."

Takuma smiles at the Tamers, then to his adopted mother "I'm going to talk to Fluttershy. It seems she's learning something else. It's best that I do talk to her."

Takuma walks over to Fluttershy's house with Goldmon on his back "You think she'll listen?"

Takuma puts his ear on Fluttershy's door and hears her crying "I've gotta try Goldmon."

He knocks on the door, "Fluttershy...Dear..."

"Go away!" Fluttershy warned "Before nasty Fluttershy returns."

"I won't go away Fluttershy" Takuma told her "It's me."

"Takuma...Please leave me be tonight" Fluttershy begs.

"I can't" Takuma told her "I care too much about you to let you suffer this."

Fluttershy doesn't respond but Angel opens the door to let Takuma in and he sees Fluttershy crying on the coach, not exactly like the Fool Free Press which had her story in it.

She looks at him as Goldmon closes the door "You want to yell at me don't you?"

"Fluttershy" Takuma told her he walks to her hold her chin then hugs her "I won't yell at you dear."

"But I did many bad things" She said.

"You're not to blame" he tells her still hugging her.

"You aren't mad I went to see Iron Will?" she asked.

Takuma looks at her "Fluttershy dear, that I am a bit upset about, but only because you didn't tell me."

"I thought I was going to show you my new techniques so you wouldn't have to worry about others pushing me along" She tells him.

Takuma holds onto her as she continues crying he turns to Goldmon "Goldmon keep watch at the door, I expect Rarity and Pinkie Pie coming back."

Goldmon nods and the two would come back to apologize but Takuma's voice tells them not to interfere. He keeps on holding his girlfriend like any guy would and pats her back "There, there Fluttershy, do you have to pay him?"

"Yes" Fluttershy said "That's the bad thing I can't face Iron Will but I know he's coming."

Takuma then tells Rarity and Pinkie Pie "If you girls see him, try your best to hold him off, if he ignores you, I'll step in and defend my girl."

As if on cue the two ponies see him.

"It's him!" the two shout whispering it to each other.

Sure enough as lighting flashed Iron Will stood "Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game!"

There was a slight pause at this but Rarity decided to try to go first "What a _darling_ little catchphrase!"

Iron Will nods "Your friend Fluttershy _loved_ Iron Will's catchphrases. Word on the street is that she doesn't take no guff from nopony! So, Iron Will is here to collect Iron Will's fee."

Inside the hutt Takuma had to be restrained by both Goldmon and Fluttershy as he didn't like this at all.

He mentions Fluttershy to be quiet though while restraining him as they listened outside with Pinkie Pie whispering only it was louder to Rarity though "Fluttershy is in no shape to deal with _that_ creep!"

Rarity goes with her way of being assertive after gasping "I'm sure a big, brave, powerful and rich monster- I mean, minotaur, like you, doesn't need that money right away. You can afford to come back later."

Sadly this may have worked normally but not on Iron Will "Are you kidding? Fluttershy is overdue as it is. Iron Will collects _now!"_

With this he tosses Rarity into the bushes and surprisngly onto Pumpkin Spice and once again the two seemed to have kissed with Pumpkin Spice shaking her head once again in frustration muttering softly to herself "What is it with other ponies kissing me?"

Rarity pokes her head out towards Pinkie "_Do something_!"

Pinkie Pie tries her way "We're not even sure Fluttershy is home right now. Uh, she might be off frolicking with some woodland creatures, uh, why don't you give us some time to track her down for ya?"

Takuma has to sigh with a bit of relief for Fluttershy as he heard Iron Will's speech "Iron Will does have some grocery shopping to do."

Iron Will takes out a basket and begins to walk down the path but speaks up "Iron Will will come back this afternoon."

This caused both Pumpkin Spice whom recovered from Rarity's accidental kiss and Takuma to try to rush out once more but Fluttershy kindly reminds him in a quiet tone so Iron Will wouldn't hear her "Takuma...Dear, I know you don't like him but please calm down."

Pinkie Pie isn't suited with this ether "But that's only half a day. We need one full day at _least._"

Iron Will turns to her "Iron Will will delay for half a day and no longer!"

This caused Pinkie Pie to stand up looking at him "A full day!"

"Half day!" Iron Will shout pointing towards the sky.

"One day!" Pinkie counters doing the same movement.

"Half Day!" Pinkie shouts twisting it a bit.

"Full day!" Iron Will shouts.

"Half day!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Full Day!"

Pinkie Pie stretches her neck like a giraffe "_We need half a day and no more_!"

Iron Will catches Pinkie Pie by her neck and shouts "_Well you'll get a full day and no less_!"

Pinkie is satisfied with this " Okie dokie. See you tomorrow."

Once more just like the Tomato Sails Pony Iron Will catches on "Wait! What?"

Inside the house Takuma couldn't help but let out a little chuckle "That Pinkie Pie is something else at times."

Suddenly everything went wrong as Fluttershy's nose contacted a bit of dust and she lets out a tiny sneeze "achoo!" which caused Takuma to gasp knowing it was an accident from her and tries his best to hide her.

Iron Will hears this as well" _Huh_, sounds like the search won't be necessary. Iron Will collects _now_."

Pinkie tries to reason with him "But we had an agreement! You gotta come back tomorrow!"

Iron Will's response was "When somepony tries to block, show them that you _rock_!"

He then pushes Pinkie Pie out of the way and she goes into a pot of water. Iron Will tears down Fluttershy's door and fines himself looking at Takuma whom didn't look happy.

"Takuma..." Iron Will spoke.

"Iron Will..." Takuma said glaring at him with Goldmon at his side doing it's best to hide Fluttershy which Takuma let her go into her room to hide.

Iron Will looks at Takuma "So is she here?"

"If your talking about my girlfriend she is" Takuma told him "But I won't let you touch her, you monster."

"Monster?" Iron Will asked grunting "You have lots of nerves to do call me that."

"But you are" Takuma told him "You're techniques are barbaric. They don't work!"

"Why don't you let the girl say it for you! Clearly she didn't learn her lesson!" Iron Will spoke.

Takuma looks at him "She learned enough from you. And there comes to a point where a guy has to defend the one he loves, and you are just there to hurt her!"

Goldmon nods joining Takuma "Yeah you big monster! Leave Fluttershy alone."

Iron Will glares at the two, the male human that lived her and now a giant scorpion was calling him a monster! He snorted "Don't make me get psychical with you!"

Takuma wasn't backing down "I don't care what happens to me as long as I defend Fluttershy from beings like you trying to turn her against her friends!"

There seemed like for the first time Takuma and Goldmon would be joining forces to fight Iron Will but Fluttershy speaks up coming out of her room.

"It's okay Takuma...Thank you for defending me."

Iron Wills demeanor had changed towards Fluttershy, although he snorts at her "You were nothing but a doormat, and Iron Will turned you into a lean, mean, assertive machine! Now, pay Iron Will what you owe Iron Will!"

Takuma looks worried at Fluttershy whom looks at Iron Will "Um, no."

Now Takuma knows he had to protect her as a goat bleats and Iron Will demands "_What did you say_?"

"She said no" Takuma told him.

Iron Will snorts again "Ohhh, I'd hate to be you right now, because Iron Will _is gonna to rain down a world of hurt unless Iron Will gets his money __**pronto**_!"

Takuma gets in front of Fluttershy with Goldmon in front of him.

Fluttershy takes the time to respond "As I recall, during your workshop you promised one hundred percent satisfaction guaranteed, or you pay nothing. Well, I'm not satisfied."

Takuma turns to Fluttershy smiling at her but keeps one good eye on Iron Will, would he keep his promise?

Iron Will then asked "What do you mean you're not satisfied?! _Everypony has always been satisfied_!"

Fluttershy explains "Well I guess I'm the first then. But since I'm not satisfied, I refuse to pay. It's as simple as that."

Goats bleated again as Takuma smiles at her "Way to go dear."

Iron Will then continues "Ohh, are you... sure you're not just a little bit satisfied? B-because maybe... we could, cut a deal, I-I mean, we're both reasonable creatures, aren't we?"

Fluttershy shakes her head "I'm sorry, but no means no."

Takuma looks at Iron Will "Now you heard her, now leave!"

Iron Will gives in "No means no, huh? Nopony's ever said that to me before. Huh... I gotta remember that one. That's a good catchphrase for my next workshop."

He walks off where Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Pumpkin Spice comes into the room with Pinkie Pie speaking up "You were amazing, Fluttershy! You totally stood up to that monster!"

Rarity agrees "In fact, you didn't change at all! You were the same old Fluttershy that we've always loved!"

Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Spice, and Takuma agree with each other "The one we missed!"

Fluttershy looks at Takuma "Yes, thank you, especially you Takuma..."

Takuma turns to her "Just do me a favor Fluttershy and don't take any more lessons from him okay?"

"Okay" Fluttershy said hugging her boyfriend then she looks at her friends "Don't worry, old Fluttershy's back for good. I'm sorry I took the whole assertiveness thing too far. Friends?"

"FRIENDS!" Pumpkin Spice, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity shouted hugging Fluttershy as well then with Takuma and Goldmon the five laughed alongside Fluttershy.

She then decides to write a friendship report herself "_Dear Princess Celestia, sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself, and w_h_en I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became. But I've learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant, or mean._"

**End of chapter. This new chapter is over? The next chapter is sure to be a new exciting one. Chapter 21: Duel with the Deva **_**Henry obtains a seemingly worthless card that transforms into a Blue Card. The Tamers then set out to find the man who originally dropped it.**_


	22. Chapter 21: Duel with a Deva

Chapter 21: Duel with the Deva

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well**

It was another morning in Equestria. It was a Saturday which meant no school. Takuma and Goldmon were up discussing the Deva problem Ponyville could face. Takuma and Godlmon were going to make sure the Devas didn't get there way. They still didn't understand why the Devas were attacking Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were just getting up and had just gotten onto the room where Goldmon and Takuma were speaking.

"I just don't get it Goldmon" Takuma told his Digimon partner.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike listen to their conversation.

"What don't you get?" Goldmon asked.

"I don't get why or what these Devas are" Takuma answers "Plus why are they attacking ponies, if they don't like humans."

"Good point" Goldmon admitted.

Suddenly Applejack knocked on the door of Twilight's library "Any pony home?"

Takuma and Goldmon answer the door and Applejack sighs "We'll howdy do Takuma and Goldmon, just the two ponies I needed to see."

"I'm not a-" Goldmon began but Takuma silenced him with a look that Goldmon easily read was _It's a term all ponies use around here._

Applejack continues "Hey listen, my sister Applebloom received a mysterious card you and Goldmon might want to check it out."

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

"What sort of card?" Twilight Sparkle asked for Takuma.

Applejack answers "Well some mysterious Digimon Battle Card, she says she has no clue what it does."

"Goldmon and I will meet her at the schoolyard." Takuma said taking out his cell "With the other Tamers."

"Good idea" Twilight admitted with Applejack joining in her "Takato, Guilmon are on their way with Henry and Terriermon. I made sure to stop buy Fluttershy's to tell Henry.

Takuma, and Goldmon smile at Applejack as Takuma explain "Then while Goldmon and I join the others, I'll call Rika."

Applejack nods "Alright then, that's where the other Tamers are meeting good luck!"

Takuma with Goldmon on his shoulder ran out towards the schoolyard.

Twilight Sparkle walks over toward Applejack whom looks at her "Sorry to call Takuma into action so early."

"No worries" Twilight said "It gets his mind off of the Deva problem."

"Hey these Devas are a serious threat, Takuma knows it, he doesn't want any pony to get hurt" Applejack admits.

Twilight nods "He's becoming heroic day by day."

"He certainly is" Applejack admitted "If these Deva's want to harm us they will have to get past our Tamer friends."

Spike is still wondering the same things as Takuma was "But why harm us? We have nothing to do what humans might've done that these Devas are angry."

"I'm sure the answer will come out eventually, every answer does" Applejack admits.

"Good point" Spike admits.

The four Tamers with their Digimon met up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Terriermon had been resting on a ladder while Guilmon was looking around, with Renamon calmly standing on top of the school building and Goldmon standing at Takuma's side.

"We ain't sure what this card does" Applebloom explained to the four Tamers she shows them the card which did seem strange.

"Takuma" Rika asked Takuma "You are from around here and your cards do have something to do with magic but got any idea what that is?"

"For once no" Takuma said "I have no idea what that card does."

"Could it be a fake?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If so" Scootaloo spoke "Give it to Henry."

"Wha?" Henry asked.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders uniamously gave Henry the card.

"No thanks?" Applebloom asked.

Henry was puzzled "No, just trying to find out what it is."

"Swipe it already!" Terriermon suggested.

Henry thinks about it but does "Here goes nothing."

He swipes it and it then glows as it turns into a blue card.

"What the hay?" the Cutie Mark Crusaders asked with Applebloom asking "What card is that?"

"See Henry?" Terrierrmon asked sliding down the slide "You should listen to me more often."

"A Blue Card?" Takato asked "Is that similar to yours Takuma?"

"Might be" Takuma admitted "But that wasn't how I got mine."

"We got ours during Takuma's first date with Fluttershy" Goldmon said.

Takuma turns "Actually I was trying to help Fluttershy adjust to being human. Sure she took us to the meadow but I doubt she and I think of it as a date."

"You two should!" Terriermon joked "You two are in love and are a couple."

"But at that time, they weren't" Takato points out.

"Good point, Takatomon" Guilmon speaks.

"But what does the Blue Card do?" Renamon asked.

Henry looks at the card puzzled "I have no idea, at the moment, my father would but..."

"He's not here right now" Takuma caught on.

"Another piece of the puzzle" Rika said.

"This just gets weirder and weirder" Takato said.

"For once Google Head is right" Rika admitted.

Takuma and Goldmon thanked the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the Blue Card. The three girls left leaving the Tamers in the schoolyard with the blue card in Henry's hands. They were now looking at the Blue Card. If it was something that could help the Tamers out against the Devas they'll graciously accept the help. While the four Tamers and their Digimon partners were still discussing the situation and wondering what the card meant when Fluttershy decided to show up.

"Is every thing okay Takuma?" she asked she sees Takuma, with his friends and their Digimon and slides on her feet gracefully "Uh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Fluttershy" Takuma told Fluttershy with Rika nodding "Yeah, we were just really thinking on the events on the Deva problem and this new card Henry got from swiping it threw his D-Arch."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

Takato nods "Yeah, please come and sit with us. Well sit besides Takuma if you'd like."

"I'd love to!" Fluttershy shouted then she blushed "If you all wouldn't mind that is."

"Of course not" was the reply and it was Henry whom scooted over to make a seat for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiles and makes her way over to her friends and sits besides Henry and her boyfriend "So what did you all fine?"

"The Crusaders gave me this" Henry responds showing Fluttershy the Blue Card.

"A Blue Card?" Fluttershy asked "What does it do?"

"We are unsure" Renamon responded to her "Not even Takuma knows what it could do."

"Not right now" Takuma began then he got an idea "Unless,"

"Unless what?" Takato asked.

"Unless it may have the same capabilities as my Matrix Digivolution Card" Takuma told him "But it's only a guess."

"Interesting" Fluttershy spoke "Oh, I almost forgot, Rainbow Dash says that it's going to be sunny all day so-"

"So if you need a scout to see where a Deva is at I'll come to you all" Rainbow Dash announces as she flies down from the sky.

"Actually that's a good idea" Rika admitted.

"We could use all the help we can get" Takuma agrees.

Rainbow Dash stretches "Also I've asked Christmas Gift to help as well and she will once she gets her deliveries in."

"Thank you Rainbow" Takato told her "We could use the assist."

"Especially when we won't know where the Devas will appear" Takuma agreed he even paused a moment "But Rainbow, when Christmas Gift does get off, be careful."

"What for?" Rainbow asked.

Henry explains "I believe I speak not only for Takuma but for all of us on this, we don't want you to get hurt, no telling what the Devas are after."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that for a little bit" Rainbow Dash admitted.

"You must be careful Rainbow" Fluttershy warns "Because it is unclear of the reason why the Deva's are attacking Equestria."

"Or when they will attack again" Rika added on.

"Don't worry about me and Christmas Gift" Rainbow Dash said "We'll just scout and be really quick to vanish, and before these Devas know we were there!"

This caused a smile to come from Takuma as he respected Rainbow Dash to be like this, she loyal and a great friend. The loyalty Rainbow Dash possessed always helped his mother and her friends out, heck even Rainbow Dash would be able to help him and his group of friends out. Rainbow Dash nods then as quickly as she appeared she disappeared into the sky.

"Rainbow Dashmon is fast" Guilmon admitted.

"The fastest Pony in Equestria" Takuma reminded everyone "That is what Rainbow Dash is."

"If I wasn't here to see for my own eyes" Rika muttered while blinking "I would not believe it."

"You'd have problems believing anything" Takato told her which earned him a smack to his head from Rika herself.

"Ouch!" Takato muttered as his head met the table.

The rest of the Tamers with their Digimon and Fluttershy sweatdropped as Henry mutters "Saw this coming."

Trixie was reviewing the latest failure to defeat the Tamers. She didn't like the fact she failed to defeat them again. She was sure the Tamers would've all been defeated that time but once again Takuma outsmarted them. Right now she was pacing back and forward as the raging flames noticed her panicky state.

"There is no question about it!" Trixie spoke angrily "That Takuma boy has his adopted mother's brains!"

"I NEVER SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY WHEN YOU ALLIED YOURSELF TO MY CAUSE" the Raging Flames spoke to Trixie.

Trixie stopped then sighed nodding her head "I suppose for the Great and Powerful Trixie's sake, you are right."

"Of course, just am frustrated as well, Three Devas have fallen to these Tamers but no more!" the Raging Flames shouted.

"You have a plan?" Trixie asked.

"Two Devas will make an appearance this time" The Raging Flames told her "It'll require lots of magical energy for you."

"TWO?" Trixie asked.

The Raging Flames seem to answer her "Yes, the ones I'm sending fight together!"

"Very well" Trixie said "But where will they be attacking Ponyville?"

"That isn't your concern, they know where they will attack" the Raging Flames answers her.

"Well alright" Trixie admitted.

The Raging Flames seem to sigh "We must be careful, the Sun Goddess maybe onto us."

"Sun Goddess?" Trixie asked "Who is she? Is she like Princess Celestia?"

"In a way, however the Sun Goddess I'm speaking about is stronger then your Princess Celestia by a slight margin if she wanted to get to that strength. She has the power to just doesn't usually use it like that unless she has to." the Raging Flames answered.

"Right" Trixie admitted imagining such a Goddess that could be stronger then Princess Celestia if she wanted to go to that mode of power.

The Raging Flames then warns her "For a while now I've been able to tell her nothing is wrong but she's starting to sense a conflict. If she gets totally involved we could be in big trouble."

Trixie now understands why her boss was able to get away until now and he was right, if this Sun Goddess got involved, they'd be in big trouble and she was sure Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would be onto her and if the Sun Goddess got involved, that spelled a triple threat to her.

"However, at this time the Sun Goddess is keeping an eye on a bigger threat in here, so it's nothing to worry about, at the moment, we should be able to accomplish our mission without her knowing."

"Alright..." Trixie agrees "If you say so."

Trixie focuses her powers trying to be able to send two Devas wherever they might appear.

In Hypnos, they were detecting the Wild Ones emerging.

"Sir!" one of Yamaki's asssistants shouted "We are picking up two very power signatures coming...Locating right in Canterlot!"

"Canterlot?" Yamaki asked then he remembers "No way! The Capital of Equestria!"

"Apparently so sir" the second assistant reported "What should we do?"

"Try to contact the two Princesses tell them something is coming up-"

Hypnos tries to make a good call and alert Princess Celestia of approaching danger.

In Canterlot, Rainbow Dash had been flying everywhere. So far nothing however her expert years in serving Ponyville as Weather Manager was able to catch something appearing, a strange fog.

"Fog? In Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked herself "From what I've gathered by other Pegasi, there was no fog in Canterlot. It can only mean one thing!"

"Deva?" Christmas Gift asked as she flew up.

"Christmas Gift!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile "How's it been?"

"Fine!" Christmas Gift respond "Still making deliveries but I too discovered the Fog while making my last one."

"You watch over the fog" Rainbow Dash ordered and she saluted as Rainbow Dash continues the order "I'll get the Tamers!"

Christmas Gift watches the fog carefully as Rainbow Dash flew towards the Tamers "Takuma!"

Takuma, Goldmon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, and Fluttershy turn towards the Blue Pegasus Pony whom lands "We might have trouble."

"Where?" Terriermon asked.

Rainbow Dash answers "In Canterlot! Christmas Gift is monitoring the fog as we know Fog wasn't scheduled in Canterlot."

"It has to be a Digimon emerging!" Rika announces.

"We've gotta move then!" Takato said "No telling what the Digimon is."

"Or how many!" Rainbow Dash reports causing the Tamers to look at her questioningly and she responds "I mean I've seen Digimon fields that the Fog makes but it wasn't compared to that, this fog seemed denser."

"Two Digimon at once?" Takato asked "That has never happened."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen" Takuma told him he turns to Fluttershy "Fluttershy, stay here honey."

Fluttershy nods "Alright."

Takuma turns to her taking her hands in his "I'll be back, but right now Canterlot may need saving."

Fluttershy nods giving Takuma a kiss on his cheek "Alright, you go and do what you need to do, I'll be waiting right here."

Takuma nods, turning to Takato for orders. Rika and Henry with the Digimon waited for his orders as well. Takato turns "Alright Tamers! To Canterlot!"

The Tamers with their Digimon go to the train station to take it to get to Canterlot.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

As the Tamers got to Canterlot, Christmas Gift flew down towards them as Takato asks her "Christmas! How bad is it? How many?"

"Two" Christmas Gift said she takes them to the area and sure enough two Digimon had emerged there was a red armored ox like Deva and a Deva that looked like a sheep.

Just as if it was Ponyville they were attacking, Canterlot ponies ran around. Strange thing was the Devas were eating stuff.

"Terriermon!" Henry orders "See what they are."

Terriermon does as the two Devas race around comunicating to each other threw their thoughts followed by the sheep one '_Time to wreck a little havoc.'_ Followed up with the ox one's '_Beautiful day for a stampede!'_

"I don't think Terriermon can handle them alone" Henry admitted but Takuma stands up "He's not alone but you're right this might be harder then it looks."

Terriermon focuses on the Devas first to come out was the sheep one " Pajiramon, Deva Beast Digimon, Ultimate level."

Then it was immediately followed by Henry explaining a bit of the ox one "Vajramon, same nasty type, same nasty level."

"Two Devas?" Rika and Henry asked each other.

"I hate it when I'm right" Takuma admitted.

Terrified ponies ran as Vajramon speaks "It begins here!"

Pajiramon stops then turns "It ends here!"

Vajramon starts to eat a buisness pony's store "Why are you eating my store?"

When Vajramon turns towards him the pony followed by three others ran out "Never mind! Enjoy your meal!"

Pajiramon gave out a loud continuous baa until power went out and some ponies collapsed.

"And I thought my singing was bad" Takato muttered as the Tamers with their Digimon, Rainbow Dash and Christmas Gift covered their ears and didn't seem to collapse.

"They just biomerged so they are unstabilized! That is why they are attacking" Henry points out as Takuma nods the scene.

"Then we better clear the table, before they finish they're meal" Rika warns.

"Good idea" Takuma said.

"Alright, so which one do you want?" Henry asked.

Rika turns "I'll take the glutton with the horns."

"And I'll help her out" Takuma said to Henry whom nods "Then Takato and I got the sheep."

Rika, Takuma, and Henry picked out their cards sliding them threw the D-archs "Digi-Modify!"

"**Thor's Hammer activate!**" Henry announces.

"**Crystal Fire Activate!**" Rika announces.

"**Telekinesis Activate!**" Takuma announces.

Goldmon channels up his energy into his eyes and seems to freeze Vajramon while Terriermon gains a hammer and Renamon gains blue fire in her claws. The two attack the two Devas but these had very little or no effect at all well with the only effect having the Deva's attention towards them now.

"No way!" Takato shouts.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear!" Terriermon shouts trying to use the hammer again on Pajiramon but she just rams him in the head causing him to fall onto the ground.

"So you are the little Digimon that sides with humans..." Pajiramon spoke "What is your name traitor?"

"None of your business!" Terriermon responds.

"And the two of yours?" Vajramon asked.

"You won't remember it" Renamon countered.

"Certainly won't tell rampaging beasts like you" Goldmon admitted.

"Let him go right now!" Henry ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Pajiramon said.

"Were waiting time here" Vajramon shouted "Our orders are to vanquish them and load their data. Or have you forgotten your orders?"

"That proves my theory" Takuma muttered with Rika nodding adding on "Then their boss must be a Mega."

"I haven't forgotten anything" Pajiramon told her friend she throws Terriermon up into the air and takes aim with a crossbow "You should feel honored to be loaded by me!"

"No look out!" Henry shouts he was unaware Calumon was in the area and was now covering his eyes which caused a beam to go towards Terriermon.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon shouted as he Digivolved.

Gargomon starts shouting bullets down onto Pajiramon whom wasn't much damaged while shouting towards her "Still Hungry? How about desert?"

Vajramon looks at Renamon and Goldmon while Guilmon went to help Gargomon "Aren't you two going to Digivolve? I'd hate to just take you two's data without seeing that?"

Vajramon takes out one of his swords as Renamon counters "Pig."

"What did you say?" Vajramon asked swinging his sword but Renamon jumps into the air "**Diamond Storm!**"

Vajramon uses his sword to spinning it around to avoid any damage but on doing so it gave Goldmon the opertunity to try to strike him "**Venom Spray!**"

The venom was aimed at Vajramon's eyes but the Digimon used his sword to counter his venom spray as well. Despite this the two continued to try to attack Vajramon. Gargomon continues to fire bullets at Pajiramon and Guilmon is even attacking with Pyro Sphere but she is dodging them and growing impatient "This is getting tiredsome. Vajramon finish those two off!"

The ox Deva replies while laughing "Why? This is fun!"

"He's toying with them!" Rika said.

Takato tries to help Henry by giving Henry a card "This may give Gargomon the edge."

Henry tries it and it is Hyperspeed which gives Gargomon some speed "I'm coming to get you, you big bully!"

"Enough of this!" Pajiramon shouts "Thunder Stomp!"

She stomps on the ground and Gargomon falls onto his back and she aims her crossbow at him. Gargomon tries to get up but she pins him to the ground with her arrows as Renamon and Goldmon try once again to attack Vajramon "**Diamond Storm!**" "**Venom Spray!**"

"No don't!" Henry shouted.

"It's my job!" Pajiramon told him.

"Well it's not too late to change your career!" Gargomon announces.

Takuma agrees debating to use his own Digivolution Card but Rika stops him "I know you'd want to help but perhaps this could help us discover what that Blue Card of Henry's can do."

Takuma was about to argue with her but she had a point a good one, what better off to discover what the blue card could do. Vajramon swings his sword but Goldmon and Renamon manage to jump onto the sword with Vajramon going "Oh! Fiesty?"

"You have no idea!" Renamon told him.

"Then let's find out!" Vajramon announces with Goldmon agreeing with Renamon "We won't quit until you Devas stop attacking Equestria."

Pajiramon stops her charge "What?"

Takuma nods "What did these ponies do to you? Nothing and your attacking peaceful loving ponies.

Pajiramon slightly ignores this "True but any place with humans on it is worth attacking."

She then charges Gargomon "Don't do it!"

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Guilmon announces but Pajiramon easily avoids it and starts trying to trample Gargomon.

Takato tries to help Henry again "Try this?"

"That last one almost killed him!" Henry said.

"Just trying to help" Takato admitted.

Henry searched his own pocket "Hey I got one!"

He swipes it "Digi-Modify-**Stone Armor Activate!**"

Gargomon's body turns to stone but Pajiramon continues to stomp with "**Thunder Stomp!**"

"Gargomon!" Henry shouts he tries Takato's card again but this doesn't help.

"None of my other cards look useful" Takato said.

Takuma turns "Try to the Blue Card, Henry."

"What?" Henry asked "We don't even know what that does!"

"But we're about to lose him!" Takato points out.

Henry turns horrified as Pajiramon aims her crossbow again "Time to say good-bye."

"We'll" Henry said taking the card "Here goes nothing."

He then slides the card threw shouting "Digi-Modify! **Matrix Digivolution!**"

The card lets loose it's energy into the air and nothing seems to happen with Takuma sweat dropping "Okay, that's odd."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time" Takato spoke.

Suddenly he catches Calumon feeling something and his triangle on his head glows sending a red beam up into the sky. Then the Digivolution rays fell onto Gargomon whom then glows himself and Pajiramon asked "What's happening?"

The words Maxtrix Digivolution appears on Henry's D-Arch and it begins the process "Gargomon, Digivolution too...**Rapidmon!**"

Gargomon seems to disappear and Pajiramon notices this "He's disappeared!"

"He shoots!" Rapidmon shouted then he kicks her "He scores!"

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted "That was awesome!"

Rika takes her time to anaylze the new Digimon and announces it "That's Rapidmon, Warrior Digimon, Ultimate level, his special attacks are, Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile and Tri-Beam. Glad he's on our side!"

"Stop this!" Pajiramon shouted she fires her arrows but Rapidmon dodges them all "Right here! No, Right here!"

"We're back in the game!" Henry announces.

"Hey Henry, like the new look? Check this out! **Rapid Fire!**" Rapidmon shouted he fires two blasts out of his cannon hands.

The blasts seem to strike Pajiramon and cause Vajramon to charge towards his comrade.

"Let's see how he handles this" Renamon said with Goldmon nodding "Can't believe my Venom was easily negated but let's see if he does."

"Lowsy Insect!" Pajiramon shouts "Let's see what you do, when I have a Human-Shield, now which one of you is first?"

Rainbow flies in between the Tamers even lashing out her hooves as if she were going to punch the Deva, "You Deva's want to harm the humans, you have to go threw me first!"

"Rainbow!" the Tamers all shouted.

"That can be arranged!" Pajiramon told Rainbow Dash aiming her arrow.

"NEITHER IS AN OPTION!" Rapidmon shouted "**TRI BEAM!**"

A Triangle forms around Rapidmon's body and then fires at the Devas wiping both out Pajiramon instantly but Vajramon slowly.

"We did it!" Takato shouted.

Takuma smiles as Rainbow Dash turns towards him and the Pegasus speaks "Hey, your mother Twilight doesn't want you to come back to her dead! Think of what you promised Fluttershy!"

Takuma did and nods "Alright point taken."

"Besides" Rainbow Dash said "I wouldn't want to be the one that told her about you being used as a human shield without me intervening."

"You did a very brave and loyal thing" Princess Celestia said as she with her guards appear.

"Princess Celestia!" Takuma shouted as the Tamers even with their Digimon bow to the Princess.

Princess Celestia smiles at the Tamers "Now need to bow, but I'm grateful you all saved us"

The Tamers all stand up looking at her.

"Even with Yamaki's warning" Princess Celestia said "There was very little we could've done so thank you for helping us."

"No problem Princess Celestia" Takato said.

She turns "Although I just got word that one of the Devas are still alive."

"But who?" Rika asked "Rapidmon thrashed them."

Princess Celestia turns "Hypnos is still detecting the Digimon, however they can't confirm who it maybe. So" She makes sure she's staring at Rika "Be alertive Rika, I sense the Digimon might be after you."

Rika nods "Thanks for the warning Princess Celestia."

The Tamers with their Digimon left back to Ponyville and it is getting night when they arrive. Takuma did indeed with Goldmon went to spend more time with Fluttershy. Takato with Guilmon decided to help Applejack in her orchard and so did Henry and Terriermon. This left Rika in Ponyville and she walked towards Rarity's house where Valjramon makes his appearance.

"Valjramon!" Rika shouts "You're the one still alive!"

Valjramon just looks at Renamon silently and Renamon replies "I understand."

"Renamon! Where are you going?" Rika asked.

"He wants to talk" Renamon said.

"That's correct" Valjramon said.

"If she's to talk to you, you two can do it right here!" Rika shouted as this caused Rarity to poke her own head out.

"Silence you inferior human!"

"INFEROR!" Rarity shouted as she comes out of her house "My dear whatever you are, humans aren't inferor!"

"Rarity" Rika said as Rarity was trying to defend her.

Rarity turns "Like she said if you need to talk to Renamon, do it right here! Because she's not going."

"How can you trust him?" Rika asked "Renamon?"

"I have questions which only he can answer...Trust me" Renamon responds.

Rarity actually sees that this could be the answer the Tamers were all looking for and but she knows that a Deva is bad news "You ruffian!"

Vajramon looks at Rarity whom continues "I may know that this maybe the answer that the Tamers were looking for, but if you lay one finger on Renamon, the Tamers and I will make sure you regret that!"

Renamon thanks Rarity for sticking up for Rika "Don't worry you two, I'll explain when I get back."

The two leave with Rika confused "I guess I just have to trust you this time."

Rarity turns to Rika "Darling, this could be the break you are looking for."

Rika turns as Rarity explains herself "You know how there are unanswered questions, well Renamon might get the answers you Tamers are looking for."

Rika nods "You're right, if this does work out we could possibly know why the Devas are attacking Equestria, and thanks for defending me."

"No, problem darling" Rarity tells her "That Ruffian doesn't know humans well as Twilight does as she has raised one sense he was one year old."

Rika nods as she and Rarity go into her house.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is over and Rapidmon makes his debut! Only one of the Tamer's Digimon has yet to Digivolve again. Here is the next chapter. ** **Chapter 22: **_**Digital Beauty: Renamon hasn't returned yet since leaving with Vajramon, causing Rika to worry over her. Meanwhile, Vajramon asks Renamon to join his cause of taking over the humans.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Digital Beauty

Chapter 22: Digital Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well**

Two whole days had passed and the threat of another Deva attack seemed to not come. On the first day Renamon was gone, Rika had told Takuma that one of the Devas that attacked one day earlier had survived, Vajramon was it's name. She also told Takuma that he requested Renamon to speak to him alone. Even Takuma agreed with Rarity's choice of words saying this could be the break they were looking for and perhaps Renamon was trying her best to get the answer for them which would be why she never returned. Now on the second day however, Rika was worried as she and Takuma were walking together to school with Fluttershy walking alongside Takuma's right.

"She still hasn't returned?" Takuma asked Rika.

"Yes" Rika said "And now I'm getting worried."

"You have the right to be" Takuma tells her "If Goldmon did what Renamon is, then I'd be worried to and even though I'm not her Tamer, I'm getting a little worried myself."

Fluttershy looks at Rika "I'm worried too, Rika, but you've gotta have faith in Renamon. Perhaps Vajramon is taking a bit longer to convince to answer your question why the Deva's are attacking Equestria."

Rika gives Fluttershy an understanding nod "But still one would think Renamon would've secretly excused herself to inform us about the status."

"True" Fluttershy said understandingly.

"So Takuma?" Rika asked and Takuma looks at her "Did you tell Goggle-Head and Henry about the situation?"

"I respect your privacy" Takuma told her "And because of this I only told them about Vajramon being alive but for your privacy, left the fact out Renamon was talking to him in private the only two others that know the truth are Mother Twilight and Fluttershy here."

Rika nods giving Takuma a smile "Can't hold anything back from your mother and Fluttershy now can you?"

"Nope" Takuma admitted with a small smile on his face as well.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Rika, Fluttershy, and Takuma walked back towards the schoolyard. Lately Fluttershy gotten up early to walk to the schoolyard with Takuma. She loved every minute of her life walking with the one she loved it. After Rapidmon defeated one of the Devas, the Tamers including Rika had agreed that Fluttershy being the caretaker of animals should be the one they'd go to to look after their Digimon during the school hours. Fluttershy being herself agreed and the Digimon all loved her graceful presence.

"Once Renamon gets back" Rika told Fluttershy "She'll stay with you as well if that isn't much to ask you to do Fluttershy."

"Oh-no, it's not a problem" Fluttershy told Rika smiling "I love all Tamer's Digimon although Guilmon can be a problem to feed."

Takato and Henry arrived with Takato overhearing this comment about Guilmon "Oh, uh sorry about what happened yesterday Fluttershy. Guilmon promises to not do that again."

"Oh, it's no big deal" Fluttershy said "Just wasn't expecting Guilmon to be that hungry. Do you ever feed him?"

"I do" Takato admits "But no matter how much I feed him he still somehow wants to eat more, however I assure you that Guilmon will watch himself when he's with you."

The Tamers got the the Schoolyard just in time to meet Miss Cheerilee whom greeted them with a big smile "You're all a bit early today." she turns to Fluttershy "Why, Fluttershy, nice to see you today."

"Indeed Cheerilee" Fluttershy told the teacher pony "I just love my time with Takuma."

Cheerilee smiles "Indeed, I'll say this Twilight Sparkle should be proud of the one she's raising as her son. He's smart just like her."

The rest of the fillies and colts arrived just as the bell was about to ring. Both Takuma and Fluttershy knew it was nearly time and turn to each other.

"Well Fluttershy" Takuma told her "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Indeed!" Fluttershy said "You can count on me to look after your Digimon friends while your in school."

The two kissed a little good bye kiss for the moment. Fluttershy watches as her boyfriend and his Tamer friends went inside the school. Once the school day started Fluttershy heads back to meet with the Tamer's Digimon whom were all gathered at Twilight Sparkle's house.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Goldmon and Terriermon announced.

"Fluttershymon!" Guilmon shouted as she advances.

Fluttershy runs down towards the Digimon and gives them all a hug "Well now let's go back to my house, I bet your all hungry for breakfast."

"You bet!" the three Digimon shout.

Fluttershy giggles "Alright then come with me."

Spike and Twilight Sparkle watch as the four headed off. Spike wasn't there when Takuma told Twilight and Fluttershy what Rika told him and this left him confused because he didn't see Renamon "Is Rika in School today?" Spike asked Twilight.

"She is" Twilight responds "Why?

"Well," Spike began then quickly finishes "Because Renamon isn't with Fluttershy, if Rika is in school shouldn't there be at least four Digimon with Fluttershy? I count only three."

Twilight Sparkle gulps nervously but holds her posture "Can you keep a secret Spike?"

"Uh, is it one that will hurt any pony?" Spike asked.

"No" Twilight Sparkle said "Or at least I hope it isn't."

Spike looks at Twilight as he never seen her so serious about this, especially when she herself hardly kept any secrets away from any pony. Spike then nods "If it won't hurt any Pony then I'll keep it."

Twilight answers Spike "Apparently, Vajramon one of the Devas the Tamers fought two days ago, survived."

"What?" Spike asked "Survived Rapidmon's Tri Beam attack? No way!"

"Yes, way somehow he did" Twilight said "And that night he approached Rika and Renamon and demanded a private talk with Renamon. Renamon did."

"And that would be why she isn't with the other Digimon" Spike said.

"Exactly!" Twilight Sparkle said with a smile "Renamon has been gone for two days, I'm sure Rika is worried about her but that's why I want to keep this a secret from every pony, never know which one will not hold it out."

"Agreed" Spike admitted "If one blurts this out by accident, Rika's privacy and perhaps her repetition as a tough Tamer might be at stake, Rika really doesn't need the pain right now."

"Exactly" Twilight Sparkle said to Spike "So the only ones that know are myself, you, Fluttershy, and Takuma?"

"What about Goldmon?" Spike asked.

"I'm sure Takuma being Goldmon's Tamer told Goldmon about it, but also told Goldmon to keep this secret as well" Twilight admits.

Spike then asks "Wonder what's taking Renamon so long to talk to this Deva?"

"Renamon says she'll explain when she returns" Twilight answered.

"Let's hope she does come back" Spike said "Being away from your Tamer for two days can't be a good sign."

"Agreed" Twilight Sparkle said "But I have faith Renamon knows what she's doing and won't abandon Rika. We all have to hope for the best."

Spike nods his head as he and Twilight go right back to work.

While she was working, in her pumpkin patch, Pumpkin Spice thought she overheard some pony talking. She quickly drops her tools using her magic to put them in a safe spot and approaches, Harvest Leaf whom also overheard this.

"Am I hearing things?" Pumpkin Spice asked.

Harvest Leaf shook her head "No, I'm hearing this too."

Harvest Leaf panics a bit and tries to head into the house "Whatever it is I don't want to know if it's two other Deva's!"

She attempts to run but Pumpkin Spice always being the bravest out of the two uses her Telekineses on her sister "Come on!"

"Please don't" Harvest Leaf panics "If it's two Deva's it's going to kill us!"

Pumpkin Spice sighs "Calm down! If they do, we'll know why they are attacking Equestria!"

Harvest Leaf sighs "Alright can you put me down? Please?"

Pumpkin Spice looks at her "Promise you won't run?"

"I promise!" Harvest Leaf begged "Just let me go and we'll go together."

Pumpkin Spice does and Harvest Leaf follows her oldest sister. They get to a Digital Field and a male's voice speaks out "Renamon it is time!"

The two ponies are silent as they see Vajramon with Harvest Leaf literally on the verge of being scared completely.

"It's gotta be that Deva" Harvest Leaf mutters scared.

Pumpkin Spice looks at her sister to comfort her as Renamon jumps and preforms flips then lands in front of Vajramon.

The Deva looks at Renamon "The way you move, it's like poetry."

Renamon gives him a look "Enough of this! What do you want with me?"

Vajramon walks forward "I want to talk...Renamon, I've come for a chance for you to change your destiny."

The two ponies heard this and had a very bad feeling about this.

Harvest Leaf then speaks up in a worried voice "Can we go now?"

This caught Vajramon's attention "Hold that thought."

Renamon follows his glare as he looks at Harvest Leaf whom is trembling with Pumpkin Spice glaring at him.

"Pumpkin Spice! Harvet Leaf!" Renamon shouts in a worried voice "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you all talking!" Pumpkin Spice said as Vajramon drew his sword " Being spies I see!"

Harvest Leaf gulps while Pumpkin Spice holds her ground and cool "We aren't spies! We were just interested in finding out who was talking?"

"Then how did you arrive her so quickly?" Vajramon asked.

"You're spot is right besides my Pumpkin Patch and our home" Pumpkin Spice responds "How were WE not supposed to arrive quickly?"

Vajramon thinks on the matter the two could be telling the truth but from the looks of things it looked like they overheard him speaking to Renamon about trying to change her destiny. He attempts to charge forward "You may tell the truth however I can't let you go knowing you heard me."

He draws his sword but Renamon manages to block it with her claws "Don't you dare harm these ponies!"

Vajramon turns to Renamon "Why not?"

Renamon answers with a quick but truthful lie to spare the pony's lives "They really aren't worth your energy, besides they were just in the right area at the wrong time. They can't even do anything to you, now is that honorable in killing those that can't fight back?"

Vajramon has to admit being on all about honor Renamon was right "Alright then" he puts back his sword "Sorry ladies, but please get out of here. I won't say another word until you do."

Pumpkin Spice sees in Renamon's eyes that Renamon wouldn't dare join the Devas but the Deva didn't know it all Pumpkin Spice does however is mutter out a silent "Thank you" to Renamon glad that Renamon had the sense to save the two ponies she turns to Harvest Leaf "Come on sis, let's go home."

As the two ponies walk off, Pumpkin Spice turns to Vajramon "Next time you want a private speech, make sure you talk in someplace where the ponies don't know where you are."

Vajramon understandingly agrees letting the two ponies go and out of his hearing range. Once out, Harvest Leaf looked like she'd have a heart attack "That Deva nearly killed us!"

Pumpkin Spice nods "He wouldn't have if you wouldn't have spoken up too loudly, we could've made our escape then."

"Now what do we do?" Harvest Leaf asked.

"We tell the Tamers right now" Pumpkin Spice spoke.

"But by then Vajramon might convince Renamon to join them!" Harvest Leaf said.

"It's that or Rika doesn't know what's going on at all" Pumpkin Spice told her sister "We know what's going on, she might not."

Harvest Leaf sighs knowing her sister was right, they knew what was going on. They had to try to act now before whatever Vajramon planned came to be "Well alright but do we know who has the Digimon?"

"Fluttershy does" Pumpkin Spice said "We're going to do this together, so here is what we do, Harvest Leaf, sense we aren't fliers like Christmas Gift or Rainbow Dash, so we need to act as quick as possible on our hooves."

"Agreed, so what are we going to do?" Harvest Leaf asked.

"I'll head to the schoolyard, sense it's a lot further away then Fluttershy's house, I'll head to the Schoolyard, Harvest, you must go to Fluttershy's and meet me at the schoolyard.

"Right" Harvest Leaf said and the two separated.

Harvest Leaf runs as fast as her four hooves can carry her with Pumpkin Spice doing the same thing as herself. Along the way, Pumpkin Spice runs into Applejack.

"Whoa their cousin!" Applejack spoke "What's the rush? Don't you need to keep an eye on your pumpkin plants?"

Pumpkin Spice answers "I do, but we've got trouble that only the Tamers can deal with."

"A Deva?" Applejack asked.

"You guessed it" Pumpkin Spice responds "And he's talking to Renamon trying to convince her to change her destiny."

"How the Hay does he plan to do that?" Applejack asked.

"I have no clue, buy the time Harvest Leaf and I heard of this from the Deva himself, Harvest blew our cover and he nearly attacked us if it wasn't for Renamon sparing us, now I need to reach the schoolyard to get the Tamers."

"I'll tag along" Applejack said "But shouldn't you get the Digimon first?"

"Harvest Leaf is on her way to Fluttershy's" Pumpkin Spice responds.

Applejack nods "Right, good plan. Now let's go together."

She turns to a big Red Stallion with a green apple on his flank for his Cutie Mark "Hey Big Mackintosh, cousin Pumpkin Spice and I have to get the Tamers that are in school, can you handle my work till I return?"

Big Mac's response to the question was his signature "Eeyp!"

This was all Applejack needed as she runs off with Pumpkin Spice towards the Schoolyard. Applejack made sure to bring her rope hoping to try to snarl this Deva in case he changed his mind and was chasing her cousin.

Harvest Leaf had finally made it towards Fluttershy's and just like her older sister suggested she was first to arrive at her first intended destination. Catching her breath she knocks on Fluttershy's door. The former Pegasus Pony answers "Yes?"

She spots Harvest Leaf "Harvest Leaf? Why are you doing out of your house? You hardly go far from your home."

Harvest Leaf explains the situation as Goldmon, Guilmon, and Terriermon are with her. She finally ends saying "The Tamers will need their Digimon for help!"

"Indeed they will if it's a Deva" Goldmon admits.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Terriermon asked "Let's go!"

Guilmon growls "For Rikamon and Renamon!"

Fluttershy nods "Right, let's go."

With Harvest Leaf at her side, the five run towards the schoolyard.

Back at the schoolyard, Rika was left wondering what was going on with Renamon. Takuma was noticing this as well as Miss Cheerilee continues teaching the humans what was required of by most teachers on Earth.

"Rika?" Mrs. Cheerilee asked as she caught Rika seemingly daydreaming "Rika?"

"Yes?" Rika asked snapping out of her trance.

"Takuma just read page one of the literature book, could you take over?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Rika said.

Rika immediately takes over but Cheerilee can't help but notice Rika's mood. It wasn't the normal angry type of mood she normally was in when it came to her life outside of the school. The girl had been like this for two days straight. Once Rika finished her paragraphs, Cheerilee decided to speak up "So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Miss Cheerilee?" Rika asked.

Cheerilee answers "You've been depressed lately. Everything going alright?"'

Rika sighs "Well for the past two days yes."

Takuma notices the mood knowing exactly why Rika was acting like this, Renamon went missing for two day. Takato and Henry were left confused.

"Don't worry Cheerilee" Takato told her "Rika's just being her normal Rika self."

Rika grew an anger mark then smacked Takato in the back of the head "Ow! Rika"

"Saw that coming" Henry muttered as the fillies and colts laughed at Takato's dismay, every day it was nearly like this Takato somehow managed to get smacked every day sense they first began to take classes here.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Cheerilee looks at Rika "You sure your okay?"

"Yes Miss. Cheerilee" Rika said "Just two of those days I've been having, I'll be sure to be back to my true normal self tomorrow."

Cheerilee opens the door to see Applejack and Pumpkin Spice "Applejack? Pumpkin Spice what are you here for?"

Applejack answers "Miss Cheerilee, we need the Tamers! Cousin Pumpkin Spice here saw a Deva talking to Renamon."

At this Rika turned towards Takuma whom looked at her. Both she and him didn't really know how to respond, sure, it was good Renamon was spotted alive, but what was taking her so long? Takato and Henry also stood up with Takato asking "Could this be the Deva that is alive?"

"If it's one that looks like a red with yellow lining armored bull? Perhaps it is" Pumpkin Spice answers.

"Yep, it's him" Henry said.

Cheerille turns to the Tamers "Well, I guess you get to go and stop this Deva."

"We'll be back" Rika responds.

Cheerilee nods "Good luck Tamers!"

The Digimon Tamers nod while running with Applejack and Pumpkin Spice. It was then Takato froze "Uh, this might be harder, we need our Digimon...Takuma give Fluttershy a call, tell her we'll meet her at Twilight's-"

"No need" Fluttershy's quiet voice sounded.

The Tamers with Pumpkin Spice and Applejack turn to see Fluttershy, Harvest Leaf, Goldmon, Guilmon, and Terriermon.

"Already thought of" Pumpkin Spice tells Takato whom sweat drops "My bad guys."

"Where is the Deva and Renamon?" Rika asked Pumpkin Spice.

Harvest Leaf answers "About a mile's worth walk from Pumpkin Spice's and my home."

With this said, the Tamers start in a run to get to the area with Terriermon on Henry's back speaking up "Can't you run faster? We've got a bull fight!"

"Momentime will you?" Henry asked.

All Rika was thinking was _Please don't go away from me!_

At the area where Renamon and Vajramon were at Vajramon speaks "Beautiful Renamon, I brought you here because I believe you are worthy to serve our master, the Digimon Soverign. Join us and the human Kingdoms will be ours for the taking!"

Renamon shifts "Sounds tempting, but how does this Digimon Sovereign plan to do that and without the Sun Goddess knowing?"

"Well we the most powerful Digimon will vanquish human kind without her knowing" Vajramon said with Renamon casting a careful eye at the Deva.

As the Tamers with their Digimon, Pumpkin Spice, Applejack and Fluttershy were getting closer to the area.

"Takatomon, are we there yet?" Guilmon asked.

"No!" Takato responded.

"How about now?" Guilmon asked again.

"No!" Takato spoke he then puts on his goggles as the Tamers with the ponies, Fluttershy and their Digimon enter the fog "We should have a plan if were going up against Vajramon, anyone know if he has any weaknesses?"

"We spots?" Terriermon asked "He's a tank with horns!"

"You think Renamon's in there?" Takato asked.

Rika responds "Pumpkin Spice says she saw Renamon in there but that's not the thing that worries me."

"Then what does?" Henry asked.

"Possibility that she'd go with whatever the Deva asked of her" Takuma responded with Rika nodding.

"What would the Deva want with Renamon?" Takato asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Takuma and Goldmon spoke up together.

Pumpkin Spice answers "He's trying to convince her to change her destiny."

"What does that mean?" Takato asked.

Takuma literally looks at Takato with shock "Simple, he wants Renamon to join the Devas."

Takato gets the message "That isn't good!"

The four Tamers burst into a run with Fluttershy, Pumpkin Spice, Harvest Leaf and the three Digimon. Henry stops looking threw his own goggle and gasps but it is Takato that spoke "He's a lot bigger then we expected."

"You going chicken on us Goggle-Head?" Rika asks.

"No" Takato spoke up quickly.

Terriermon does the sound of a chicken but this gets Henry to speak up "Terriermon!"

Not only this but Fluttershy gave Terriermon her classic stare stopping the Digimon from doing it more.

"This Digimon Soverign you all talk about, I've never heard of him until now" Renamon spoke "Who is he?"

"Digimon were created by humans. It's fitting that we have a Digimon Master that won't deceive us."

"But humans haven't deserted us" Renamon spoke in defense for humans "Plus why Equestria?"

"First of all, surely you're not talking about those human children whom treat you like pets! But we're magnificent creatures like ourselves, we were meant to rule over the world. And why attack Equestria? Consider us doing Celestia and Luna a favor in eliminating their human threat now before they become a bigger threat later on!"

"What do you mean buy that?" Renamon asked.

"Do you know what humans do? Surely enough humans will overrun Equestria and both your Princesses would never be able to stop their invasion when they do. And now when we take over this world, and with the guidance of our master, we shall rule over those humans creating a golden age where Digimon rage supreme!"

Renamon just stares at the Deva while the Tamers with their Digimon, Fluttershy and the ponies overhear this.

"So that's what their up to" Henry spoke.

"Man I knew it! It's conspiracy to take over the world!" Takato agreed.

"Okay, so the Devas are after us" Takuma muttered confused "But what did he mean by human invasion?"

Rika answers "On Earth, specifically in America, the Americans pushed the Native Americans out of their home land. Perhaps that's what the Digimon is talking about..."

"That or humans did cause some extinction of plants and animals" Henry said "But we're kids we wouldn't do that. Plus I'm sure the Princesses would be able to stop such a threat if it did happen."

"Which it won't" Takuma found himself saying as the Devas words were causing him to get a bit angry and mad for once "I care for these ponies, I would never betray their trust."

"I know for once that's true" Applejack said "Besides you're raised here by Twilight Sparkle and you know what's right and what's wrong."

Pumpkin Spice nods "Agreed with Applejack."

Guilmon then speaks out the question "What's a Soverign?"

Terriermon and Goldmon just turn confused as well but suddenly Calumon arrived "Hello!"

"Calumon?" Henry and Fluttershy asked.

"Can I watch?" Calumon asked hoping down towards Renamon whom spoke "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh, why not?" Calumon asked.

Vajramon spoke "Another Digimon that's a pet for those humans?"

"A new friend?" Calumon asked he jumps towards the Deva "Can I ride on your back? Can I?

Vajramon stomps nearly causing Fluttershy to burst out into a run and she might've had Takuma and even Applejack weren't holding her back.

"Hold your horses Fluttershy!" Applejack pleaded "The Tamers got this covered for you."

"We need to do something!" Henry spoke.

Takato does "Guilmon!"

Takuma also agrees "Goldmon!"

"Right!" Guilmon and Goldmon spoke and the two charge in "Coming Calumon!"

Takato and Takuma brings out a cards swiping it "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Both Tamer's D-Archs shown the words DIGIVOLUTION and the process began.

"Goldmon, Digivolve to...Scorpionmon!" Goldmon declared as he Digivolved.

"Guilmon Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon declared as he Digivolved.

Soon both Scorpionmon and Growlmon arrived to save Calumon with Rika wanting to run towards Renamon whom warned her "Stay there Rika!"

Scorpionmon lunges at Vajramon with his claws surprisingly stopping the Deva in his tracks even pushing him back. Vajramon notices Scorpionmon's strength which was pushing even a higher level Ultimate Level back. Once he protected Calumon the giant Scorpion shouts "Now Growlmon!"

"**Dragon Slash!**" Growlmon shouts gaining an attack in his claws.

The attack connects but is worn out by the armor of the Deva which easily negated the attack.

"Growlmon!" Takato shouts.

Takuma then watches as Vajramon tries to push Scorpionmon back but the giant scorpion stands firm. Takuma then thinks of a plan with Henry whom nods "You're up Terriermon!"

"It's about time!" Terriermon shouts.

Henry takes out his Digivolution card "Digi-Modify, Digivolution Activate!"

Once more Henry's D-Arch activated showing the words DIGIVOLUTION and the process began.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon declared as he Digivolved.

Renamon watches once again "Be careful Gargomon!"

Vajramon is still at bay thanks to Scorpionmon's strength as Gargomon advances "So, we meet again! **Gargo Lasers!**"

He starts firing at the Deva whose armor once again negates the attack but Takuma sees one that won't.

"Scorpionmon!" Takuma shouts.

Scorpionmon nods "I got him, **Tail Stinger!**"

Scorpionmon stings Vajramon in his head and the Deva roars as even Scorpionmon's Venom was going threw it causing him to lose concentration and Scorpionmon lets him have it "**Laser Claws!**"

Scorpionmon's attack strikes Vajramon in the armor and this time it wasn't enough and pushes Vajramon back injured a bit. This however just angers the Deva as he stares at the three Champion Level Digimon.

"Uh-oh!" Gargomon muttered as Vajramon drew his swords.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Renamon shouted taking advantage of her opponent when his back was turned.

Her attack hits Vajramon whom turns towards her "What is this?"

"Your Digimon Soverign's offer is a dream, but I won't be signing up any time soon" Renamon tells him.

"RENAMON!" Rika shouts.

"NOW" Renamon orders Rika.

Rika swipes her card "Digimodify, Digivolution Activate!"

Rika's D-ARch activates spreading the words DIGIVOLUTION and Renamon's process began "RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO! **KYUBBIMON!**"

"So you Digivolved!" Vajramon spoke "You'd make an even greater servant to our master. Join us Kyubbimon, and be part of a new world order."

"Never!" Kyubbimon shouted spreading her tails "**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

Once more the attack seems to engulf him but sadly, just as Growlmon and Gargomon found out his armor withstood the attack making Scorpionmon the only Champion Level so far to actually damage him. This didn't stop Kyubbimon whom jumped at him but he caught her "Beautiful, but yet so lost!"

He throws her at Growlmon and Gargomon even Scorpionmon.

"You're the one whose lost!" Scorpionmon told him.

Rika swipes another card "**Power Activate!**"

Kyubbimon jumps into the air "**DRAGON WHEEL!**"

She completes her attack but the Deva counters "**Ginga Blade!**"

His attack cuts threw Kyubbimon's attack "Kyubbimon, you would be much more stronger! Why do you depend on such a feeble partner?"

Kyubbimon growls at him while Fluttershy is trying to figure out how to knock some sense into the Deva, he just insulted her boyfriend whom was always human. Takuma helped her so much but yet she didn't have a comeback to help Takuma this time.

Henry then frowns "It's like we're fighting a wall! Only Scorpionmon managed to damage him.

"Because he was in close range" Takuma answered Henry "Armor can only protect you for so long."

"Then that's what we have to do" Takato said swiping a card "Growlmon, you've gotta get back in there! **Hyperspeed Activate!**"

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouted blasting out at the Deva whom just slices the attack.

"**Energy Activate!**" Henry shouted.

"**Bunny Pummel!**" Gargomon shouted running towards the Deva blasting away but only to have gotten smacked by the Deva which sent him plowing into Growlmon taking them down.

"Gargomon, you have to get up!" Henry shouted.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get your butt whooped" Gargomon muttered.

"Growlmon we've gotta keep trying!" Takato shouted.

"Okie dokey!" Growlmon responds only.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted "**Power Activate!**"

Takato then watches the scene as Growlmon tried to get up "Growlmon! Get up! Up!"

"Growlmon, down, down!" Growlmon spoke falling onto the ground.

"Then it looks like it's up to you and me Takuma" Rika told Takuma whom nodded.

Takuma turns "Scorpionmon, you're strength should over power him, just grab him"

Scorpionmon nods crawling forward with Kyubbimon joining Scorpionmon. She headbutts him but he repeals her "And here I thought, you'd be a worthy opponent, well at least Scorpionmon is a worthy opponent seeing that he for a Champion was able to do serious damage to me, but you're just pretty and all punch."

Kyubbimon lunges at him he dodges the attack but not a tail swipe to his face which sent him towards Scorpionmon whom grabs the Deva with one claw.

"That's the way!" Takuma told Scorpionmon.

"You're strong!" The Deva told Scorpionmon "I give you the same offer!"

"Yeah, well rejected!" Scorpionmon replied smacking the Deva's face with his left claw.

"I don't get it!" Vajramon spoke trying to break free of Scorpionmon's grip which was futile for some odd reason "Why do you and Kyubbimon serve humans?"

"Scorpionmon doesn't serve me in the way you are to your Soverign" Takuma told the Deva.

The Deva stops as he and Fluttershy advance.

"Careful Takuma" Takato told him.

The Deva finally frees himself from the grip and this time manages to grab Scorpionmon's tail then hurl Scorpionmon onto Kyubbimon and the two go flying.

Vajramon turns to Takuma and Fluttershy "What do you two humans mean?"

Fluttershy answers " Takuma didn't just create Goldmon to serve him."

"Correct" Takuma said "I created Goldmon to be friends with him. Equestria is all about friendship."

Even though he was able to break free Kyubbimon managed to headbutt him in the stomach sending him backwards a bit.

"I will convince you two to do join even if it requires me to destroy you!" he swipes at Kyubbimon slicing her two times.

"Kyubbimon!" Rika shouts but on his third slice Scorpionmon repeals it.

"I don't understand" Vajramon said "You and Scorpionmon could have unlimited power, but yet you two decide to be a lap dog for those humans."

"It's called friendship" Takuma answered for Renamon.

Fluttershy agrees with Applejack at her side "Yeah, Power isn't always everything! That's just wrong, the true power lies within one's heart as a friend."

Vajramon ignores the three with the words "Lies, Power is greater then your friendship and I'll show you three why!"

He crosses his swords and unleashes another attack from them. There is an explosion as it seemed to hit both Kyubbimon and Scorpionmon but really Kyubbimon managed to get away while Scorpionmon counters with both claws taking the blow for her. Rika looks threw her pocket thanking Scorpionmon for his quick reaction to protect Kyubbimon and sees a Blue Card "A Blue Card!"

She looks at Calumon "Now it's our turn!"

"Alright!" Calumon announces.

She takes the Blue Card swiping it threw "Digi-Modify! **Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

The Blue Card's data goes to work with Rika's D-Arch announcing MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Kyubbimon, Digivolve too...Taomon!" Kyubbimon declares as she Digivolves.

The new form of Kyubbimon looked like a fox human. Even like a monk with a yin-yang symbol on her chest.

"How interesting" Vajramon spoke.

"Cool" Takato found himself speaking out while Rika gave a small secret smile to Takuma whom smiled back.

Henry checked his D-Arch "Taomon, Ultimate Data type graceful appearance masks her Thousand Spells and Talisman of Light!"

"You think we may need SamuraiScorpionmon" Takato asked Takuma whom turns "We'll keep SamuraiScorpionmon in reserve, no need to waste power unless it's needed."

"Agreed" Pumpkin Spice said.

"Our Master, won't be pleased that you look like a human" Vajramon spoke "Why would you pick such another Digivolution that looks like those weak and pathetic creatures?"

"I don't really care what your master thinks" Taomon speaks out "Besides, looks can be deceiving."

She jumps into the air "**Thousand Spells!**"

She unleashes cards out of her sleeves, Vajramon tries to counter with his swords cutting some down but three hit his chest and actually did damage.

"You stubborn creature!" Vajramon spoke "If you defy my master, I have no choice but to destroy you!"

He tries to use his swords on her but she dodges quickly while using her arms to repeal them.

"You wanted this!" Vajramon spoke "Why are you here?"

"I only wanted information out of you" Taomon spoke "Now that I got my answers, you can go now."

"Deceptive Winch! Once I've defeated you, I'll start on those humans!" Vajramon told her.

He unleashes an attack out of his sword "Terra Blades!"

Taomon avoids the attack but the attack goes towards Scorpionmon but Takuma sees it "Digi-Modify, **Magical Shield Activate!**"

Scorpionmon manages to gain the same shield he had used on Armormon which holds as Taomon is higher up now in a tree "No one threatens Rika!"

"Or Takuma!" Scorpionmon counters still with the shield on he sees Vajramon coming over towards Fluttershy and his Tamer then dives forward, the shield holds as Scorpionmon defends the two humans "Or Fluttershy!"

Quickly thinking Scorpionmon uses his tail to disarm Vajramon of his swords then aims his claws "**Claw Lasers!**"

Once more the attack hits Vajramon in close range far away from his swords.

Taomon takes this time to finish him as the Deva is disarmed and there was nothing he could do to defend himself now and she brings out a paint brush "**Talisman of Light!**"

She paints downward to unleash a Talisman symbol which shown bright light blinding the Deva "What's happening? This can't be!"

The attack strikes Vajramon and it defeats him as he burst into data particles. The ponies, the Tamers, Fluttershy and their Digimon celebrated the win and now it was time to head back to the school to catch up on their lesson with Rika looking at Takuma "We must inform Princess Celestia about this while delivering a friendship report."

Takuma gives her a smile with Fluttershy nodding "Go for it."

"Spike!" Rika shouts and Spike was there because Twilight Sparkle had sensed the appearance of Vajramon again then went to investigate to try to help Rika find Renamon again.

Spike heard his name brought out a sheet of paper "Ready!"

Rika begins "_Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that it although it can hurt you, it's best to trust in your friend to do the right thing, and Renamon has. Thanks to Renamon, the other Tamers and I learned out the truth about the Digimon Soverign. While Renamon was gone talking to the Deva Vajramon, I was quite worried about her, worried that she'd join the Devas and abandon me. It wasn't the case and no matter what happens now, the Tamers, our Digimon and I will stop the Devas. But one thing is for sure I am quite pleased with Renamon's latest Digivolution into Taomon and how heroic Renamon looks like standing in the sunlight. I shall never worry about Renamon disappearing to get answers for us ever again."_

Spike finishes the letter and sends it to Princess Celestia.

Rika turns to Renamon "Renamon, Takuma, Henry, Takato, and I have to go back to school, I'll see you later on after school. So please listen to Fluttershy."

"Right Rika" Renamon said nodding.

The Tamers headed back to school with Pumpkin Spice, Harvest Leaf heading home, Applejack going back to her family's home to work, Fluttershy leading the Digimon to her place to watch after them, Twilight Sparkle and Spike staying there to study on her magic studies.

**End of Chapter**

** This new chapter is over! All four Ultimate Levels are up. With four Ultimate Levels the Devas should be easy to defeat? What is the next chapter? Well find out. Chapter 23: Dragon Quest: The Tamers are all invited to watch an event rarely seen before the Great Dragon Migration, Spike decides to join the Great Dragon Migration to discover his true identity. **


	24. Chapter 23: Dragon Quest

Chapter 23: Dragon Quest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

The very next day, for some odd reason the Tamers found that School was off. Only Takuma knew the reason why and it was a fearful one. The Great Dragon Migration. Right now the Tamers, their Digimon, and at least Applejack with Pinkie Pie and even Yamaki were digging a trench. Well most of the Tamers and their Digimon were. Goldmon, Takuma, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle were trying to get a certain pony now human to come with them as Yamaki stopped what he was doing and tried to see what was going on.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle spoke to Fluttershy "It'll be fun!"

Fluttershy refused as Rainbow Dash gently bit Fluttershy's hair and was able to drag the human a good distance "There's nothing fun about Dragons! Scary yes, fun no!"

"She must really be afraid of dragons" Goldmon muttered as he and Takuma watched the scene with Takuma for once powerless in what to do to try to help his adopted mother out. All Takuma could say was "Yes, she's really afraid of them."

Twilight tries again as she is speaking though Fluttershy breaks free and rushes out to the other end of her house but Rainbow is on her in seconds chasing her catching her and dragging her to her door "But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation! Do you really wanna pass up a chance like that?"

Fluttershy spreads her arms and legs to the door as Rainbow Dash tries to push her out "Now that you put it that way, _yes_!"

Goldmon and Takuma slowly walk forward as Twilight teleports herself outside of the house "Aw Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out."

Rainbow Dash is still trying to push Fluttershy out the door with no luck this time even while Fluttershy speaks up "Miss out on what? Dragons? Big, scaly, fire-breathing dragons?"

Twilight takes her time to answer " Umm...Yeah!"

This doesn't make Fluttershy move an inch "Thanks, but... no thanks!"

Rainbow Dash had enough and now spoke her own mind bringing out a photo "Look, Fluttershy!"

This only had Fluttershy's eyes look at the photo which was her, Rainbow Dash, Takuma, and Goldmon watching butterflies as Rainbow Dash continues on "Takuma, Goldmon and I watched that boring butterfly migration-"

"I didn't think it was boring" Takuma shot out fearing Fluttershy's anger if it was one thing he knew from Twilight or even from Rika hitting Takato on the head, it was never to make a girl angry.

Rainbow continues on ignoring this comment "with you, so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe us!"

Takuma flinches up as even as he stared at the back of his girlfriend he saw her breathe in and out which after the third breathe Fluttershy shouts out her answer " I said... _no!"_

Fluttershy seemed to gain some speed head butting Rainbow Dash in the chest causing the blue Pegasus Pony to fall on her back a good distance away she accidentally stomps on Rainbow's stomach causing Twilight Sparkle to gasp as in Fluttershy's quick escape, she grabs Takuma by the arm while Goldmon was on his shoulder and continue on to her window which Fluttershy opened, looked back at the door and even when still holding onto Takuma whimpered a bit and then jumps out the window which afterwards she bolted with Takuma and Goldmon forced to follow her.

Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki run into the house towards Rainbow Dash whom was seeing butterflies "Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time."

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Moments later Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Yamaki got back together with the other ponies, Tamers, and the Tamer's Digimon. It was there when Takato asked "Uh, miss Sparkle."

"Please" Twilight Sparkle told him "Twilight is okay."

Takato understands but then asked "Is Takuma going to join us?

Rainbow Dash answered "I think he would've had Fluttershy not bolted with him and Goldmon being dragged along with her."

"Man" Terriermon spoke "She really is afraid of Dragons."

Twilight Sparkle nods with Yamaki admitting to Twilight "That's funny she doesn't seem to mind Spike"

"Yes, because for some odd reason she's not afraid of baby Dragons like Spike" Twilight answered "But the Great Dragon Mirgration has every kind of Dragon, baby, from teenage ones to adults. The other two she must be fearful of."

An hour passed as the huge group settled down to try to watch the Dragon Migration as it was Twilight that spoke in a hushed voice " I don't see any dragons."

Applejack agreed also in a low voice "Me neither."

Pinkie Pie spoke up louder then the two as she was the only Pony to wear her bionoculars backwards "Me neither neither."

Rainbow Dash spoke up next "Shoot! You don't think we missed them, do you?"

"If we did" Takato muttered "This would make having this school day off a bad idea."

Twilight Sparkle speaks the answer still in a hushed tone "It's not a bad idea, Takato, No, I don't think so. We're just a little early, and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!"

"Makes a whole lot of sense" Henry admitted.

Guilmon nods holding back a growl in his stomach which every pony looked at him and Takato whom hid a sweat drop from the ponies that were looking at him "Sorry, I fed him though."

"Sorry LittlePonymon, Waiting makes me hungry" Guilmon apologized.

"What doesn't make him hungry" Terriermon muttered in a hushed tone as well.

Suddenly Rarity's voice sounded "_Yoo-hoo_! Well?"

All eyes turned to Rarity whom was wearing well purple almost like a princess type of gown but not fully. She was somehow walking on red carpet. This got Rika to sweat drop thinking to herself _I swear, my mom and Rarity would become good friends. We are all decked in camouflage to protect ourselves from being seen by these Dragons and she wears that outfit._

Rarity spoke up as she moved closer "What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?

Rika was about to answer but Applejack does it for her " You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup."

Twilight Sparkle then speaks up using her magic to remove the red carpet also still in a hushed tone "You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us?"

Rarity walks into the trench "Nice is an understatement. I look _fabulous_! Who says camouflage has to be drab?"

This once again causes Rika to sweat drop _Now I know my mom and her would be good friends._

Now it is Pinkie Pie whom speaks up in a hushed tone "Ahoy maties, Dragons ho!"

"Didn't know she spoke pirate" Terriermon muttered "Now we know."

Sure enough dragons littered the sky of Equestria and it was a sight to behold. The Tamers, their Digimon and Yamaki couldn't help but join in with the five ponies "Oooh... Ahhhh!"

The Dragons were still in the sky, one an orange Dragon flew out of the group area and preform a nice roll in mid air and this caused Guilmon to speak up "Wish I could do that."

"You wish you could do that?" Terrerimon asked him in a hush tone "You try that and you might have your head stuck in the ground."

Twilight pauses before she herself has something to say "Wow, amazing!"

Rainbow Dash doesn't quite think it is as she tries to sound cool "Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?"

What the Tamers didn't know was Impmon was also waiting to stir trouble once again. He gained a fire ball in his hands and hurled it at a migrating blue Dragon. The fire ball hits the Dragon causing it to run into a red dragon whose response was a roar and breathed out flames. Everyone but Rainbow Dash ducked while Rainbow Dash got a faceful of flames. Once this was over Applejack eyed Rainbow Dash whom still had burn marks on her face "What do ya think of _that_ 'move', Rainbow Dash? Still think they're lame?"

Rainbow Dash answers in a hushed tone as well but now a little fearful tone "Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind."

Rika speaks up her own mind which Rarity echoed the same words "And 'formidable'."

Pinkie Pie joins them in a hushed tone "And 'super-duper scary'!"

Spike passes a cupcake to Pinkie Pie as he proceeds to give Applejack a cookie with a cart full of goodies "Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with."

Terriermon couldn't help but hold in his laughter at what he saw Spike wearing an apron with a purple heart on it. The Digimon was building up his laughter. Rainbow Dash spoke next at first laughing "Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the _scariest_ aprons I've ever seen!"

At this words Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash break down in laughter. Spike then asks "What's wrong with wearing an apron? _You_ won't be laughing when _you_ spill blueberries all over _your_ scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!"

At this Terriermon couldn't hold it in any longer and finally burst out laughing with Henry looking at his Digimon partner "Sorry Henry, I can't hold it in any longer! Spike, you're a Dragon yet, your afraid of one stain?"

Rainbow Dash joins in "One _tough stain_ against one _lame_ dragon."

While this gets Terriermon to crack down into even more laughs to join alongside Rainbow's own laughter Rarity hushes them both "You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash! Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons."

Twilight Sparkle agrees with Rarity while adding on "Or act like them."

Rarity pats Spike on the head "My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is."

Terriermon whom had briefly stopped now cracked into laughter again at the nickname.

This seemed to catch Spike buy surprise "I don't act like other dragons?"

Pinkie Pie admits "Oh he's not even close!"

Spike is seen thinking but Takato adds on "Not from what I read about in books back on Earth."

Guilmon spoke to give Spike some encouragement "But that is a good thing Spikemon. You don't have to be like other Dragons."

Spike pauses looking at Guilmon with even Rika joining him but for her it was like Guilmon had grown two heads, sense when was Guilmon smart enough to give that sort of advise out?"

"Guilmon's right" Henry admitted to Spike, Renamon adds on "Being different is a good thing."

"Exactly what they said" Applejack said to Spike "But why would you want to, Spike?"

Rarity speaks up to Spike "Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of."

"What is that?" Spike asked.

Rarity answers pinching his cheek gently "The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo!"

"Cute?" Spike asked "Dragons aren't supposed to be cute. Right?"

"Hey" Henry said "Like we said you don't have to be like them."

"He's right, you're one of the most friendliest Dragons I've ever met" Takato adds on "And that's a good thing!"

"Agreed" Yamaki adds on which causes Spike to turn towards him "As Guilmon said being different is a good thing, it makes up who you are."

Spike couldn't help but feel embarrassed at Rarity's words but the Tamer's advise was making him a bit more confused even when they meant the words to be helpful, Rarity adds on as Spike is showing his embarrassment "Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red, it is most becoming."

"ARRGH!" Spike shouts as he goes off in anger.

Rarity catches on "Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?"

"Waddles like a chicken" Terriermon added on.

"Waddle?" Spike shouts overhearing this "ARRGH!"

During the night while everyone was home, with Yamaki going back to work, Takuma and Goldmon hadn't returned home meaning that Fluttershy must've been still running still dragging her adoptive son and his Digimon partner. Spike was having trouble getting to sleep "What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be?

Twilight Sparkle overhears this and wasn't getting to sleep ether with him saying the question over and over "Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Spike, you were given to me as an egg. I don't know who found you, or _where_ they found you."

"Seriously" Spike asked "That's all you know?"

"I'm sorry, Spike" Twilight told him "Unlike Takuma whom I have answers to, you're case I don't have any answers."

Spike doesn't feel any better "That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh!"

Twilight feels bad for Spike and even knows Takuma would help Spike on the matter "Oh, Spike. Why don't we do some late-night research? See what we can find out."

"Really?" Spike asked "You'll do that?"

"Of course! I'm sure we can find something!" Twilight Sparkle said "Takuma would help you and I realize even Takato and Henry would...Rika, I'm not sure how to read her."

The night soon came to be with neither Twilight Sparkle, nor Spike could find any answers. They had read threw most of her books, and still nothing.

"Nothing" Twilight Sparkle said looking at one book using her magic to skin threw it. She casted it away getting another one, once more skimming threw it "Nothing in this one either!"

Spike was growing a bit impatient "Nothing at _all_ about dragons? This is getting ridiculous!"

Twilight even agrees with Spike "I know! It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study!"

Spike feels a bit let down "I wonder if Dragons cry."

Twilight feels his pain "Aw, Spike."

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike declared.

Rarity opens the door to Twilight's library with Rainbow Dash, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon with them. No surprisingly though Rika and Renamon weren't with them "HEY GUYS!"

Spike hears this and dives underneath a pile of books with Twilight not looking exactly impressed at this "Waugh!"

"Good morning!" Rarity announces as the six advance.

"You want to join us for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight Sparkle actually accepts "That sounds great. I'm famished."

She begins to step forward but Spike doesn't and replies "Count me out. I've gotta get an early start!"

"Early start?" Rarity, and Takato asked.

Henry pauses at this he already had a feeling where this was leading towards. Spike then speaks his mind "Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration!"

This caught all of the ponies off guard even Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon were caught off guard "WHAT?"

Henry looks at Spike as he was the only one not so surprised he then asked Spike "Are you certain?"

Spike turns to Henry he clearly saw that Henry saw where he was getting towards "Well, yes Henry."

Rainbow warns him "Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but _those_ dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary...!"

Spike understands her but counters with "And I'm small, and meek... and I like to wear aprons. See? This is exactly why I need to spend time with them."

Terriermon turns towards him "Perhaps you do need time with them, but you might get hurt."

Rainbow Dash agrees with Terriermon "All I'm saying is just as Terriermon said, that you could get hurt!"

Rarity joins with Rainbow Dash "Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!"

Spike turns to them "I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. "

He tries to make his way out where Rarity speaks up "Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late!"

Rainbow Dash obeys flying really fast while biting onto the lunch sack Spike made for himself with Guilmon holding onto her to give her some help and Takato holding onto his Digimon for the same reason.

"Hey give it back!" Spike demanded.

Twilight turns to Henry whom seems to be the only one to understand why this was going on well besides herself anyway, she too understood her assistant teleporting herself between Rainbow Dash and Spike "Hold it!"

With her magic she seperates the two and the lunch sack Spike made. Takato, Guilmon, Rainbow Dash and Spike were tossed aside a bit. The Tamer, his Digimon and Rainbow Dash were tossed to one side landing on their backs well Guilmon landed on Takato flattening Takato like a pancake while Rainbow landed on Guilmon's stomach on her back, with Spike at another side.

"Perhaps helping Guilmon was a bad idea" Takato muttered.

Henry helps pick up the lunch sack and gives it to Spike with Twilight nodding thanking him. Spike looks at Henry and Twilight Sparkle "Really?"

"Don't tell me you two think he should go."

Henry answers for Twilight Sparkle "Yes, Spike. Twilight Sparkle couldn't answer your questions. Her books couldn't either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you."

"Wow" Terriermon said "Henry's being like a big brother for him."

"I suppose not" Rarity agreed with Takato nodding as Rainbow Dash helped him up "If anyone can understand someone better it's going to be Takuma and Henry after all he does have a younger sister."

Rainbow Dash then speaks up her own mind " I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done _lots_ of nutty things."

"We know" Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Spike said.

This caused Takato to look at Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon confused as Rainbow Dash lets out a tiny under her breathe"Rrgh"

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike." Twilight Sparkle began then quickly finishing with "We can't wait to hear about it when you return."

"Shouldn't Takuma be told of this?" Takato asked.

"He will be told this once he returns" Twilight admitted.

"He's still gone?" Henry asked her and she nods "Fluttershy must've ran very far."

Rainbow Dash then speaks up "Yeah, we hope your trip-"

"Quest" Henry corrected her.

Rainbow Dash shakes her head yes "your quest answers some of your pesky "Who am I?" questions."

Spike begins to set foot out the door "Thanks, everypony. I know it will."

While Spike is leaving Takato speaks up "I'll never understand that Everypony part."

Henry turns to him "Better get used to it because Takuma has been saying that too when he's with us."

Rarity joins the Tamers, their Digimon, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash waving Spike good-bye "Goodbye, Spikey-wikey!"

Rainbow Dash joins her "Go get 'em, big guy!"

Twilight joins in last "We have faith in you!"

The group is watching Spike going of and waving Rarity can't help but grin as she asks Twilight Sparkle "We're following him, right?"

Twilight Sparkle replies with her own grin "Of course."

"Good idea" Henry adds on "Terriermon, Takato and I will join you three."

"Thanks" Rainbow Dash said "But what about Rika?"

"One of us has to remain here" Takato told Rainbow Dash, "Plus Takuma might return hopefully soon to join her."

"Plus she does have an Ultimate Level too now" Rarity added on "So Ponyville is protected."

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

Spike sets off on his quest. He manages to follow the other flying Dragons easily threw the beautiful day, windy days, and even rainy days. Heck even snow days. Finally he reaches the destination a mountain top. He rushes upward only to slide down it. Then climb back up it. When he reaches the top, he finds the other Dragons. Some resting and some flying. He sees four other dragons "Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size."

He runs down the mountain top unaware Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle wearing a dragon disguise is behind him following him. Heck the two Tamers and their Digimon were joining in. Twilight and her friend's disguise was a green dragon disguise. Twilight Sparkle was the head while Rainbow Dash was the middle and Rarity was the end. They were followed by the Tamers whom thanks to Takato's genius was disguised as Cyclonemon. Terriermon was the head, Takato was part of the middle, Henry was another part of the middle and Guilmon was the end.

"Have we finally made it yet?" Takato asked.

"From the looks of things yes" Terriermon answered.

Rainbow Dash was having second thoughts "I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon. The only ones that may are the Tamers and their Digimon."

"This had better work" Henry muttered "Because if it does it will be one of Takato's brillant ideas."

"One of the few" Terriermon muttered.

"Hey!" Takato said "Okay some of my plans won't work. This one has too."

From the other Dragon costume Rarity objects to Rainbow's words "Oh, pish-posh! This costume is fabulous: one of my finer creations."

Twilight speaks up first "Shh!" then she gets quiet "We'll never pass if they hear _three_ voices coming out of _one_ dragon! Now come on, let's go!"

The two fake Dragons make their way down the mountain. There they heard Spike trying to speak to the teenage Dragons. There were some stances where the Tamers wanted to blow their cover but didn't, this was Spike's journey and they didn't want to dampen his chances. One even came close to the ponies whom were in disguise with one of the Dragons speaking up in a cruel tone joking with them saying the possibility that Spike might be a pony in a Dragon costume Twilight had to respond and done with a deep voice "Aheh... yeah... hilarious."

"Can't they see that he is one?" Terriermon muttered quietly so quietly that he didn't give the four away.

Then came the series of tests to prove that Spike was a Dragon. First came a burping contest correction a burping and breathe fire contest. Which Terriermon found hilarious but was able to keep in his laughter heck Takato had to mutter out "I'm glad Rika isn't here."

"She'd blow our cover" Henry agreed.

On Spike's turn he accidentally burped out a scroll and was teased of it.

It caused tensions with the three ponies "How can he just throw that away?! That letter could be something important!"

Rainbow Dash points out "We can't worry about that now, Twilight. We're here to help Spike!"

Twilight sighs "I know, I know."

Rainbow Dash was strained to make another noise as Twilight adds on "There's no reason to disrespect Princess Celestia that way!"

This got the teenage Dragon Gabble to suggest that perhaps Tail Wrestling was Spike's thing. Which all Spike could get out was "Uh."

The other teenage Dragons cheered on. The contest was on and the first of this contest was a blue Dragon and a grey Dragon whom tried to tug at one another's tails to get them to trip and fall onto the ground. The Blue Dragon was the one that won this one. This worried Rarity "We can't let little Spikey-wikey wrestle one of them! He'll get clobbered!"

"Let's go" Twilight urged her friends with the Tamers following suit.

She steps forward speaking again "I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle!"

Garble speaks up as if he just saw the two "Who are these weirdos?"

The purple teenage Dragon speaks up first "I'm not sure about the one eyed one other then the fact he looks furious-"

"See?" Takato whispered to his friends "Told you."

"We'll give you a medal later" Henry told him in a whisper "But right now let Terriermon speak if spoken too."

The Purple teenage Dragon adds on "I think he's Crackle's cousin."

There perched on a cliff was an identical dragon that looked like the pony's costume.

"Wow" Takato muttered in a whisper as the Dragon vocalized and scratched himself.

"Yeah" Terriermon adds on "Who knew there would be a Dragon that looked like them."

Gabble speaks "Oh, that would explain it."

He lets the two Tail wrestle and after a few seconds and exortion sounds from Spike, Rainbow purposely slips and the ponies all fall with their costume still on.

Gabble holds Spike up "We have a winner!"

The other Dragons cheered with Gabble speaking up "Nice going, little Spike! Maybe you are a dragon after all!"

"Maybe I am!" Spike admits.

Inside the costume Rarity speaks up "Rainbow Dash, I can't believe your silly plan actually worked" she then adds on "Ow!"

Spike gets over confident "Alright, who's next?"

"Us!" Terriermon spoke as if sensing something bad was going to happen.

Spike takes one look at the Tamer's costume but doesn't think they are a costume ether.

Gabble is slightly disappointed but agrees "Very well."

"Terriermon!" Henry whispered.

"Momentime" Terriermon whispered back "I sensed something bad was going to happen."

Takato then speaks to Guilmon in a whisper "Purposely lose boy."

"Okay, Takatomon!" Guilmon whispered back also sensing what Terriermon sensed.

Gabble nor do the other teenage Dragons seem to hear the whispers but he allows them to go at it again.

Gabble gives the single to go again and once more Spike does a little bit more extortion until Guilmon purposely gives way and falls but this time Terriermon falls on his face muttering out a silent "Ouch!"

Gabble holds Spike up again "Spike's the Winner again."

The Tamers manage to get up and walk over to the ponies with Twilight Sparkle whispering to the Tamers "Why did you guys go?"

Terriermon answers "I had a hunch something bad will happen."

"I bit my tongue tripping" Guilmon whined.

"Now whose next?" Spike asked and Gabble speaks up "You just beat two Dragons but you're getting Cocky, let's see you take" Gabble pauses then picks out another Dragon "That guy!"

As Gabble points a green dragon bigger then Spike has his own tail grow spikes and Gabble gives out the words "Go!"

No sooner had Gabble said the word go, Spike was casted upwards towards a cliff "WHOA!"

"That was what I was sensing" Terriermon muttered.

"That had to hurt" Takato admitted.

The next test seemed to be a racing type of test up a pile of jewels. Along the way Gabble mention how Spike hadn't exactly proved himself as a Dragon. Although when Spike asked he got an A for effort Gabble told him maybe. Then he announced the game "King of the Horde!"

At this mention the other Teenage Dragons all tried to topple Gabble whom was on top of the jewel pile. As Spike is getting up, both Tamers and the ponies stopped two Dragons a piece from trying to stop Spike from getting up there. He manages to get up the pile even pushing Gabble off the jewel pile successfully then shout "King of the-" he was about to say Horde but he slips at the last second.

Gabble then looks at him "Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too."

Spike gulped at this mention and Takato started to have other ideas "Please tell me I didn't hear that right and that it doesn't involve lava."

He gets his answer as moments later the group arrives at a pool of lava.

"I had a feeling as much" Takato muttered.

"So you appear smarter then you look sometimes" Terriermon muttered.

Gabble speaks up "Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon! _Geronimo_!"

Spike just watched as Gabble hits the lava and lava burst up hitting the rock. Twilight Sparkle speaks up in a hushed tone backing away "Spike's on his own this time."

"Agreed" Henry admitted in a hushed tone as well while the Tamers back tracked too.

One by one the Dragons jumped into the lava pool. Gabble called out an insult to Spike whom backed away. Spike gathered his nerves and jumped. He screams on the way down and even while on top of the rock both Tamers, Digimon and ponies heard the TWAK! As Spike hits the lava sinking down into it.

There was an "Oooh..."

Even Takato had to wince at that "Even if that was water, I know that had to hurt."

"Way to take one for the team Spike" Terriermon added on.

Spike resurfaced " Ugh... Was I... that bad?"

Gabble speaks up "No, dude... that was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that!" He chuckles "You're one tough little dragon."

Moments later the Dragons all gathered up in a special ceremony "Spike, by belly flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy. I hereby dub you 'rookie dragon', and will now perform the initiation ritual. Rrrrgh" he chuckles again "Now let's party _dragon style_!"

Their was an numerous agreement as the Dragons partied.

Hours later the party subsided with Spike speaking up "Man, was that a great party."

Gabble speaks up "Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike. We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon."

Spike actually agrees at first "I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever."

This got the Tamers, Ponies, and their Digimon "Forever?"

During the night while the Dragons slept Rarity was still shocked "Spikey-wikey is going to stay with these awful dragons? Forever?"

Twilight Sparkle adds on "Oh no, this is terrible!"

"I should've stopped him back at the library when I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"No, Rainbow Dash, this is all _my_ fault! I encouraged him to go!" Twilight Sparkle said "It's one mistake I would've never let Takuma make."

"You do realize that he'll be on his own when he turns 18 right?" Takato asked her she turns to him shocked that he was saying this.

"Takatomon's right" Guilmon said.

"I know" Twilight Sparkle said "But if this were to have been with Takuma and feel into the wrong crowd-"

Henry speaks up for her "Twilight!"

"What?" Twilight asked.

Henry answers "Takuma's smarter then that, he knows the difference from right and wrong, he'll never join the wrong crowd...At least not on his own will."

Twilight gives Henry a warm smile "Thanks Henry."

Garble returns to Spike and the two fake Dragons are silent to watch on "Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Takato admitted as the Dragons cheered.

"There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em!" Garble said.

"The nerve!" Takato found himself saying but somehow Henry managed to get his arms around Takato's mouth.

The brown teenage dragon spoke "Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?"

Spike was now nervous about this "Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched."

Garble spoke again "Alright then. Let's fly!"

The other Dragons took off as Spike speaks again "Uh, sorry guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then!"

As he is saying this last part the brown teen dragon grabs him "Whoahoa!"

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash responds "They took Spike we have to go after them!"

She attempts to fly dragging her friends along with the Tamers and their Digmon following them. Rarity was screaming as Twilight yelps out "Rainbow Dash, stop! We can't fly!"

"Uh Rainbow Dash, you might want to stop" Terriermon admitted "You're going over to the lava."

Each time Rainbow Dash struggled the three were getting closer to the lava but this didn't stop Rarity from speaking up "And you're ruining my fabulous costume!"

They finally came to the lava's edge stopping then Rainbow Dash spoke "I'm sorry, but we gotta help Spike!"

Twilight adds onto her friend's defense "Well, we're just gonna have to hoof it!"

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon give chase.

Garble's first instructions to Spike was "Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest."

"Heh" Spike spoke "Lucky me."

Spike gets over towards the nest "Well go on, then!"

Once closer Spike speaks to them "Hey Mr and Mrs Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions actually..."

Garble growls out giving Spike a rock"We haven't got all day, Spike!"

Spike throws the rock while saying "Hey, you bird brains! Come and get me!"

One of the rocks hit a Phoenix's head and both take off after Spike glowing with fire and Spike runs for it. While Spike distracts them, the Teenage Dragons go to work even climbing up the tree.

"What the..." Garble asked.

The purple one speaks again "The eggs have hatched."

"What do we do now?" the brown one asked.

Garble smiles evilly "We take the hatchlings, of course!"

The teenage Dragons try to snatch the hatchlings well Garble tries to but the hatchlings could already fly and seem to avoid his attempts. He tries to bite one of them but fails again only to find himself tied up.

The chicks blow raspberries at the teenage Dragons "GET EM!" Garble orders.

The two phoenixes chase after Spike but stop as they sensed their babies are in danger and come for the hatchling's rescue leaving Spike to trip over towards a remaining Phoenix Egg.

Garble and his buddies try to get the babies but the adult phoenixes soon come to attack them. Despite this fact Garble continues his chase. That was until one of the Phoenixes flew into the air glowing with light blinding them and causing them to fly into a tree getting stuck in it "Oh, snap they got away."

Moments later the group returns with Spike asking out as he just noticed the egg " Huh, what have we got here? What happened?"

Garble had returned a bit grumpy from his failed attempt to get the eggs "They got away! Hey! _You_ stole an egg?"

"Uh" Spike began.

"I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all" Garble said.

The four teenage Dragons wanted Spike to smash the egg but Spike refused to do that.

"No one says no to me" Garble shouted he then purposely growls but the Tamers with their Digimon and the ponies show up still in their disguises.

He steps forward towards Spike, Spike slightly backs away into Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity's outfit which seemed to scare the teenage Dragons. If that didn't scare them the Tamer's outgit did. That was until the two groups purposely blew their cover removing their outfits.

"You guys, the Tamers and their Digimon!" Spike shouted glad that the outfits were fake.

Rainbow Dash points out taking a fighting stance"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!"

Twilight steps in also sporting a fighting stance "That's right!"

Rarity agrees stepping in while also sporting a fighting stage "Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion" she then growls angrily "but _I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!_"

"I may not know much about fighting and I usually don't use my friend Guilmon on any real being" Takato added on "But for once I'll make an exception."

"You said it Takatomon!" Guilmon growls out.

Henry agrees "Now back off now! I will also put Terriermon on you."

"Already have the idea too" Terriermon said striking a fighting pose even jabbing out a few punches and kicks " Come at me from anywhere you big ugly dragons!"

The Dragons although severely underestimating the Digimon because of the ponies burst out laughing and Garble asking "Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friends?"

Spike gathers his nerves "Yes, they are. And they're better friends than _you_ could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us _ponies_ do when confronted by a huge group of _jerky_ dragons."

He corrects himself turning to the Tamers "Actually the two standing on their legs are human beings and with the rabbit with long ears and the dinosaur they are Digimon Tamers."

"Oh yeah?" Garble asked "And what do you all do?"

Spike panics "Run away!"

He and the other ponies run but the Tamers don't.

"Guys!" Spike shouted "Run!"

"No, not how we Tamers deal with threats to our friends " Takato said "We'll back you up, Guilmon! Get them boy!"

"Okie dokie Takatomon!" Guilmon shouts.

"Terriermon, back him up!" Henry ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Terriermon said.

The teenage Dragons charge the Digimon while the ponies and Spike watched. Garble came at Terriermon "Come here little rabbit!"

"Alright!" Terriermon said "Don't say I didn't warn you! ** Bunny Blast!**"

Terriermon blasted out his green energy blast from his mouth taking Garble buy surprise and sending him flying to the ground.

Guilmon just uses his claws to beat down the other Dragons. Heck even the brown teenage one wasn't able to overcome him. Guilmon grins using his tail on the brown one's tail and the Rookie Level Digimon is far more stronger then the Dragon! Guilmon whirls the brown Dragon around with his own tail catching Garble and two other Dragons off guard sending them towards a tree. They recovered but Guilmon threw the brown teenage one. The other teenage Dragons fall down dazed a bit but Garble gets up "So you two think you are big shots? We'll I'll show-"

Takato nods to Guilmon "Show him whose king of the Dragons even if they are a dinosaur boy!"

"You got it Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted "**Pyro Sphere!**"

The Digimon unleashes his attack blowing out a huge sphere like fire ball from his mouth. The attack hits Garble in his head forcing him back.

"Now Terriermon, take them for a spin!" Henry shouted.

"You got it!" Terriermon said "One super duper spin cycle coming up! **Terrier Tornado!**"

Terriermon spun around really fast until he looked like a tornado. He charges straight into the five Teenage Dragons and the tornado is both big enough and powerful enough to send the five packing and once again crashing into a tree getting stuck in it.

"Now we can run" Takato admitted to the ponies.

With this the Tamers, their Digimon, the ponies and Spike bolted. Twilight Sparkle manages to get the group away from the Dragons before they could even get out of the tree.

Spike turns to the Tamers, their Digimon and his pony friends "Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, you guys."

Twilight Sparkle responds "Of course. What are friends for?"

Spike answers her "You with Takuma and with the exception of the Tamers are more than friends,You're my family."

Rarity gives out a playful squeaks. Moments later Spike is writing a Friendship report to Princess Celestia "_Dear Princess Celestia, seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, the three Tamers with their Digimon as friends and to have my pony friends and Takuma as my family. Yours truly, Spike."_

As Spike is finishing his letter to Princess Celestia the phoenix egg he forgot to return hatched he turns to the chirping chick "Aww." he slightly chuckles "Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a pony."

**End of Chapter**

** I originally did use most of this chapter as the Dragon Quest episode, only adding in stuff with the Tamers and the only real original thing I put in was well the extra round Spike had with the Tamers in their disguise, and the fighting scene with the teenage Dragons, in the original it is the phoenixes that save the ponies and Spike but felt that the Digimon should show the teenage Dragons what they were capable of. Anyway next chapter.**

**Chapter 24: Impmon's Last Stand: **_**Impmon goes on a rampage, determined to prove he is strong and Digivolve. But does he go too far in challenging a Deva?**_


	25. Chapter 24: Impmon's Last Stand

Chapter 24: Impmon's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

Two days after the incident with the Great Dragon Mirgration had passed. Guilmon was happily playing along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a stream. The three fillies and the giant red dino were happily splashing each other in the river only Guilmon's was too much for the three. While they played it was appearent the whole group even Takuma were thinking back about their last Deva. They were also going to catch up on what had happened the last few days.

"So yeah" Takato explained to Takuma, Goldmon, Renamon and Rika "Henry, Guilmon, Takaot, Terriermon, along with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity followed Spike on his quest. He quickly learned that being who he was didn't mean what he was and is here."

"Some adventure" Rika said "No attack came and I was completely board."

She turns to Takuma "So where were you? After Fluttershy ran into you?"

Goldmon still looked worried a bit "Believe us she dragged me and Takuma for miles. She ran into the Everfree Forest."

"She didn't even stop?" Henry asked "That's not like Fluttershy to go in their."

"She was too terrified and didn't appear to know where she was running to" Takuma admitted "All I know is that it took quite a while to come back to Ponyville."

"A week" Goldmon counted.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

"Wow" Takato muttered "So what are we going to do about the Deva problem?"

"I know one thing" Takuma answered "I won't let them hurt any pony here."

Rika was about to say why should they when she remembered that the place they were on was Equestria. Even she knew Equestria didn't deserve this. Just why were they attacking a peaceful world of ponies. They just had to find the truth. Equestria didn't deserve such an attacking threat like that.

Renamon appears right behind her "We know somethings about the Devas now more then we ever had before. Still why attack this wonderful and peaceful place?"

"That's one answer we didn't completely understand" Henry admitted "Because if it's humans they are after. There are only four humans on Equestria so it really makes no sense."

"Actually five considering Fluttershy's big problem in being a human now" Terriermon added on.

"But it still confusing" Takato added on "Like why would they attack ponies that don't have anything to do with the Digital World just because of five humans on Equestria. I mean he admitted we might try to throw the ponies out-"

"Which I'm against" Takuma puts on "I've never had any of those kind of thoughts."

Rika actually brings it up "This Sovereign of the Devas is wrong to attack Equestria because of just five humans if they wanted to really put a damper on humans then they would attack the Earth. However the Sovereign maybe right about a few humans who would push others out but even I wouldn't do that to a beautiful place."

"No one in their right mind would" Henry said "Not even the three of us that are from Earth, after all we are just human teenagers."

Goldmon turns " Plus Takuma is raised her by a pony so I don't see any reason why ether."

"Then we'll have to fight them" Rika admitted.

Watching the group was Impmon. The Digimon was more like watching Guilmon and the three fillies play in the water "That's what every pony and fools call fun? There are no fireballs or yelling."

Fluttershy had been walking alongside Rarity with Calumon riding her. The two were on their way to find more jewels and supplies for Rarity's clothing designs. When three ponies approach Fluttershy and Rarity with their eyes set on Calumon.

"Like that is so cute!" one spoke.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy exchanged glances at each other. This may have been a time Fluttershy might've taken flight to get Calumon out of there but she was now human with no wings. This made it hard for her to get away. Luckily Rarity was with her knowing how bad Fluttershy didn't like to be put on the spot like this "Darling it's going to be okay."

"What is it?" another pony asked.

"I don't know" A third pony admitted "But he's so cute."

"Uh" Calumon spoke "Have you ponies ever heard of a mirror?"

This only made the three ponies grow more interested in him "Oh, he talks!"

The three ponies went on continuing on how cute Calumon was. This was going on until Impmon arrived "What is wrong with all the Digimon in this world? QUIT TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF CUTE TO THE PONIES!"

Rarity and Fluttershy now had their attention towards Impmon with Rarity muttering "It's that one Digimon that caused the Love Poison incident between you and Takuma."

Fluttershy blushes clearly remembering this as the three other teenaged ponies took turns speaking out "We'll he's not cute at all." "Totally like Uncool" "Totally"

Impmon then shouted "BE QUIET I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE!"

"What not want to be cute?" one of the ponies asked this was followed by the other two saying to each other "Totally weird!"

"I'M NOT WEIRD!" Impmon shouted "I'm the only normal one around!"

He jumps onto a higher tree branch and snaps a finger "**Badda Boom!**"

The fire ball hits the ground beneath the pony's hooves which scared them and they took off running with Impmon laughing at this.

"That wasn't nice! Or something to be laughing at!" Fluttershy spoke out giving Impmon her Stare.

Impmon tries to ignore her stare failing rapidly though "So what do you want me to do about it? Digimon aren't supposed to be cute!"

"Says you!" Fluttershy told him "Anyone can make the decision to be cute! And that doesn't mean you have to scare everypony just because you heard something that you didn't want to hear!"

While Fluttershy is scolding Impmon, Takuma, Takato, Henry, and Rika along with their Digimon arrive with Takuma asking Rarity in a whisper "So what's happening here?"

"Oh your girlfriend is scolding Impmon from scaring three other ponies away" Rarity told him.

The nine watch as Fluttershy continues giving Impmon her stare whom this time couldn't afford it any longer as he started to try to fight back his tears "W-W-W-What do you want me to do?"

"Say your sorry!" Fluttershy demanded.

"What?" Impmon demanded "NEVER!"

Fluttershy continues to give Impmon her stare until Impmon gives in "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

"AND?" Fluttershy asked.

"I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Impmon said.

She continues to stare at him and she let's out a smile "Alright, I'll let you slide, with a warning this time." She then becomes serious "BUT DON'T YOU DARE LET ME EVER CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU WON'T I PROMISE!" Impmon pleaded.

"Fluttershy?" Takuma asked interrupting her.

Fluttershy turns her head towards Takuma "Oh, hi Takuma and his friends how long were you standing here?"

Rika gives Fluttershy a small smile as Takato was shivering alongside his Digimon Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon were shocked as well. Rika gives out her answer "Nice going Fluttershy! We've been here probably about thirty seconds ago."

Takato was still shivering as he asked Takuma in a weak tone "Takuma, buddy, what was that?"

"That was something I've never seen before and I don't want to be the receiving end of it" Terriermon admitted.

Takuma answers "That's my girlfriend's famous stare. She rarely uses it but when she does, for those that she does use it on, well find out the hard way, why it's not a good idea to get her upset. Even I don't want to see her that upset."

Guilmon was now looking at Fluttershy "FlutterShymon are you okay now?"

"I am Guilmon" Fluttershy said in her gentle tone "I just don't like those that attack the ponies like he did and laugh as it scared them off."

"So what did you all come here for?" Rarity asked.

Takuma answers "Fluttershy, want to come with me and the Tamers with our Digimon?"

"Certainly, where too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Actually Twilight Sparkle asked us all to come over to Pumpkin Spice's house for a quick breakfast" Takato answered for Takuma "We'd be honored if you come with us."

"I'd love too!" Fluttershy said.

Rarity smiles "Go on Fluttershy! I'm going to get some more jewels for my fashion designs."

The six go off unaware Impmon was still in the area watching Fluttershy closely shivering as he thought _WHAT WAS WITH THAT SHY PONY? SHE WAS NEVER LIKE THAT BEFORE! _He jabs his eye to find they were filled with tears _SHE MADE ME CRY? SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!_

The Tamers, their Digimon and Fluttershy walk off towards Pumpkin Spice's house. With Calumon staying with Rarity.

Moments later the group met up at Pumpkin Spice's house. The Orange Unicorn smiled as she saw the Tamers, their Digimon and Fluttershy "Oh, welcome everypony. Glad you can make it."

"You're welcome Pumpkin Spice" Takuma told her "So what's the occasion you wanted us here?"

Twilight Sparkle answers for her friend "Harvest Leaf may have something you four might be interested in."

"About what?" Terriermon asked.

"About the Devas" Harvest Leaf's voice was heard from the inside.

The Tamers were shocked about this alright but Takuma facepalmed.

"What is it Takuma?" Goldmon asked.

Takuma answers "I nearly forgotten that Harvest Leaf is Ponyville's historian. Then perhaps she would have something that could help us undestand the Devas."

Pumpkin Spice is forced to smile while nodding "Well what are you all waiting for? I'll be in in after watering the pumpkins and Harvest's garden.

"Thank you Pumpkin Spice!" Takato said he leads the group of nine into the house as Pumpkin Spice went to work. As they got in their they greeted Christmas Gift "Hey guys and girls!"

"So you're actually here" Takuma admitted to her.

Goldmon finished "Takuma's told me you'd be out flying delivering gifts by now."

"That would depend on the occasion" Christmas Gift admitted "Normally you'd be right but Harvest Leaf's asked me to stay longer so I called to tell the others I'd be perhaps two hours late."

They all found a place to eat while Harvest Leaf manages to come down with scrolls. She stops and blinks, she'd expected the Tamers, Spike, and the Tamer's Digimon but a group of eleven was a bit too much for her. Twilight Sparkle did notice that Harvest Leaf was now thinking if this was a good idea or not. She was about to say something when Pumpkin Spice enters wiping her hooves on a door mat "All is done for now..." She spots Harvest Leaf "There, there sister. It's best to tell them, after all they are our friends."

Harvest Leaf turns to Pumpkin Spice whom gives her a comforting smile. Harvest Leaf overcomes her shy ways and approaches "S-S-Sorry, It's just that I wasn't expecting this much of a large crowd before."

"Sorry for coming like this" Twilight Sparkle insisted "It's just that the Tamers need to know about the Devas. You do have something about them right?"

"I wouldn't have came to your door last night saying so if that wasn't true" Harvest Leaf responds she reaches for her scrolls and throws it "There are lots of things about the devas although I'm not sure if the Devas this scroll is referring to the ones that are attacking."

"They'd have to be" Takuma told her gently "I mean even if they might not be the ones that are talked about in the scroll you have, it's something we could use to understand them."

"Yeah" Henry agreed "They appear to be some sort of evil monsters."

Harvest Leaf grabs hold of the scrolls "Well let's see if the scrolls here give you a bit more information on them."

She tries to uncurl the paper but Pumpkin Spice helps her using telekineses to reveal what it was "Thank you Pumpkin Spice."

"You're welcome Harvest" Pumpkin Spice admitted smiling.

Harvest Leaf then reads the scroll "Ponyville has documented these legendary Devas. It says here that the Devas are a group of good spirits. It is also stated that they battled against the evil Demon Asora preventing him coming into the world and conquering it. At least that's what the scroll says."

"The Devas are good?" Henry asked.

"How could I have been wrong?" Takato asked.

"You've always been wrong during planning stages" Rika muttered.

"That would be a difficult question" Harvest Leaf said to them.

"How so?" Henry asked.

Harvest Leaf answered "There were those that followed this Asora and they thought the Devas were evil. In a way it's like eating an entire Gallon of Ice Cream."

Hearing this Spike pailed remembering that this did happen to him "Oh man, I know where this is getting towards."

Takato was confused "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me explain" Harvest Leaf said "At first it sounds like a good idea, but your stomach ache proves you wrong-"

"Oh," Spike admitted "I know how that feels. Takuma remember that incident with Future Twilight?"

"Of course I do" Takuma answered "You ate entire gallons of ice cream claiming that Future Spike would have that problem."

"And then I was Future Spike!" Spike admitted.

Twilight Sparkle continues on for Harvest Leaf before this could go any further "Anyway a change of perspective can make good seem like evil and evil seem good."

"Exactly" Pumpkin Spice admitted.

Harvest Leaf turns to the Tamers and their Digimon "Now does that explanation clear things up for you four?"

"Yes it does" Takuma admitted.

"Crystal clear" Goldmon said.

"You bet it does" Terriermon added on.

"Good" Pumpkin Spice said bringing out some food which looked to be Pumpkin Muffins with a nice bowl of cereal "So anyone want breakfast?"

"We do!" was the unanimous response from the whole group.

Meanwhile Impmon was being followed by Calumon with Rarity whom had bought her supplies was racing after the two. Keeping an eye on Calumon she knew if anything happened to Calumon, Fluttershy might be upset that she didn't keep an eye on him. She was being followed by Pinkie Pie "Hey Rarity! What's up?"

"Oh, just keeping an eye on Calumon darling" Rarity answered "Just so he doesn't get into any trouble following Impmon."

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Impmon shouted at him as the two jumped from roof top to roof top.

"But I want to see if you are going to scare away more little ponies Calumon said.

This made Impmon a bit more angry "Hey listen! They were the ones that started it!"

Suddenly laughter caught the ears of both the two Digimon and the two ponies.

"That's not my laughter" Rarity admitted.

"Nor is it mine!" Pinkie Pie added on.

"That laugh!" Impmon began he turned "It couldn't be that creep from before."

"Ponies seem to laugh at you a lot" Calumon guessed.

Impmon jumps off of the roof with Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Calumon following but Rarity made sure Calumon was riding her.

"Oh" Calumon muttered.

"No need to get yourself into trouble, we'll see what it is" Rarity said.

They followed Impmon stopping in their tracks as they go threw the fog. There they heard Impmon shout "Laughing at me Mule face?"

"You mean this?" was the Wild One's reply and he began to laugh again.

The two ponies and Calumon saw what the Deva was. It appeared to be a dark unicorn but much more bigger then any pony they saw in Equestria. He also had golden armor.

"Would you stop doing that?" Impmon demanded.

"What else can I do but laugh at you pitiful Digimon?" the Digimon asked Impmon "You're just like the rest of those tainted ones."

"What do you mean?" Impmon demanded.

"I mean there is a stench on you" the Deva responds "The stink that a Digimon is kept by humans."

"What?" Impmon asked he was Diamond Tiara "Diamond Tiara is not a human!"

"Not at first" the Deva replied "Perhaps when you were on Earth at the time but now is a bit differnet but it's a shame, kept by a human but yet unable to Digivolve."

"Shut your trap!" Impmon told him "I could Digivolve if I wanted too!"

"Ah more odoriferous ones" the Deva responds as he is talking Renamon appears with Rika following right behind her having been called by Rarity which Rika had give the white unicorn a cell phone. After receiving the call Rika excused herself from the house and ran down to the area.

Renamon is right besides Impmon staring at the Deva. Rika held out her D-Arch which was blank as Renamon asked "Well Rika?"

"Oh come on" Rika spoke to herself looking at the blank D-Arch finally it managed to appear "Indramon. He's a Deva. His Horn of Desolation is something you don't want to hear_._"

"What a foolish little Digimon!" Indramon spoke "You shouldn't be Digivolving at all, or be on this plane of existence."

The Digimon begins to leave "Remember that!"

It then vanishes with Impmon getting angry at Renamon "Oh! Why did you have to show up? I could've defeated him by myself!"

"You're kidding right?" Rika asked him.

"Impmon!" Renamon explained "You aren't strong enough to battle a Deva. You can't even Digivolve you wouldn't stand a chance."

"That is not true!" Impmon shouted "I don't need to Digivolve! I don't even want to Digivolve! I am so strong I don't have to hang around humans or ponies like you weaklings! I'm the strongest around, I'm the cheese of Digimon and I don't need help from anyone!"

He runs away with Rarity and Pinkie Pie walking up to them with Pinkie Pie speaking up "What a stuck up! He sounds like he needs a friend."

"Even though he won't admit it" Rarity agreed.

"He's going to have the tar beaten out of him, then put back in and beaten out again" Rika admitted she steps aside "Come on Renamon, we need to tell the others about this."

There was Impmon's shout "QUIT FOLLOWING ME CALUMON CEASE!"

"Renamon" Rika said.

Renamon follows Rika.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

In Hypnos Yamaki and his assistance had discovered single in Equestria. They quickly discovered that once again the single was in Equestria it wasn't just one but two. Plus the Juggernaut system was how they were getting threw. Yamaki ordered his organization to monitor the conversations. When he had he noticed how the coding was easy to crack he laughed a bit evilly at first but knew what to adjust. He had to prevent Digimon appearing in Equestria otherwise he feared Equestria would never be at peace as it once was.

The Tamers were exiting Pumpkin Spice's house thanking her for the food and the information when Rika arrived.

"So what was up?" Takuma asked Rika.

"Trouble" Rika admitted "Impmon was talking to a Deva."

"Another Deva?" Takato asked "Man.

"Which was it this time?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon appeared "Indramon."

"Where is he now?" Fluttershy asked cowarding behind Takuma even shaking underneath his legs as she heard the Dramon part of the Digimon's name and knew it must've been somesort of Dragon Digimon.

"He vanished" Rika reported "But I have a feeling he maybe back."

"And we'll have to be ready for him" Takato admitted.

"Not so sure" Takuma said "If Harvest Leaf's scrolls were right, they must be good. Then again they could be evil."

Suddenly the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran towards the group.

"What's wrong girls?" Goldmon asked her.

"Another human" Sweetie Belle said "Only he was much more weirder."

"How so?" Terriermon asked.

"Well" Applebloom explained "We were playing hide and go seek when he showed up. Scootaloo, and I hid from Sweetie Belle and he somehow joined us when Sweetie Belle found us he just yelled at us scaring us then ran off."

"That is odd" Takuma admitted "What did he look like?"

Scootaloo answers "Red hat, white shirt with I guess jeans and purple shoes."

"Let's go see if we can find this guy" Takato ordered "We can't let him scare other ponies."

"What about the Deva?" Rika asked.

"Perhaps he'll lead us to the Deva" Renamon suggested which Rika allows herself to go with them "Very well."

The Tamers go off unaware of the mischief Impmon was causing in Canterlot. That was until an hour later Spike and Twilight Sparkle run over to the Tamers "TAKUMA! TAMERS!"

The Tamers and their Digimon turned over towards the two "What's going on Mother Twilight?" Takuma asked.

Spike coughs out a letter from Princess Celestia "Canterlot is in trouble, it appears Impmon has been running amock scaring every pony there. She wants you all to stop him or at least try to talk some sense into him."

"We're on our way at once" Takuma told him.

Rika with Renamon alongside the other two Tamers with their Digimon agreed they would have to go to Canterlot to talk to Impmon. Along the way the group was joined by Fluttershy and Calumon whom was now following her while they road the train.

Takato took the opportunity to turn to Calumon "Hey Calumon."

"Yeah?" Calumon asked.

"Well between us Tamers and Fluttershy of course" Takato began "Do you have the power to Digivolve others?"

"What?" Guilmon asked.

"Why would you ask that Google-head?" Rika asked.

"Well" Takato said "Every time our Digimon Digivolved the first time, he was there."

"That doesn't prove nothing does it?" Rika asked Renamon.

"Perhaps he maybe onto something there" Fluttershy said she eye's Calumon calmly and gently "Go on little guy, Can you?"

"Do you?" Calumon asked.

This gets Takato to give out a little growl "Look Calumon, I'm just wondering if they could Digivolve at all without you."

"You don't want me around anymore" Calumon muttered in a sad tone.

"Nice going Google-head" Rika muttered.

Takuma noticed how hurt Calumon was but Fluttershy spoke "There, there Calumon he didn't mean it like that. I like mostly every being here."

"Except Dragons right?" Henry asked.

"Except for big scary male Dragons" Fluttershy admitted rubbing the little Digimon's head "Takato didn't mean it that way. It just came out the wrong way."

They manage to get Canterlot. They were still far from the castle but that was exactly where Impmon was as he was confronted by Shining Armor and other Royal Guards.

"Get down from the building and don't come any closer!" Shining Armor told Impmon.

"Should we tell him that we aren't going to hurt him?" a newly recruited guard asked.

"He can still hear you!" Shining Armor told the guard "You have some more training to do."

"You all think, you're a match to me?" Impmon demanded "You guys maybe armed, but I have something better!"

He snaps his fingers "Take this **Badda-Boom!**"

He hurls a fireball at the guards but Renamon was a blur she seemed to take the attack without injury and grab hold of Impmon. The guards watched as the Tamers arrived.

"Nice save Renamon!" Rika complimented her Digimon.

"Sorry were late Uncle" Takuma apologized "We got here as soon as we could."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU UGLY FUR-BALL!" Impmon ordered Renamon.

"Or what?" Renamon asked "You'll use that little flame of yours to boil me water and make me some bad tea?"

"Eh!" Impmon shouted.

"Why do you pretend to be stronger then you really are?" Renamon asked him.

"BE QUIET!" Impmon shouted turning towards her "All you ever do is follow that human around and hide behind her skirts like a little baby!"

Fluttershy once more was going to give him her stare but Takuma stopped her "Takuma?"

"Renamon has it this time dear, let her talk" Takuma tells Fluttershy.

"You'd better watch what you say about that little human" Renamon warned "Even SHE could beat you up."

"That's for sure" Takato admitted "She beats me up all the time."

Rika domonstrates this buy punching Takato in the back of his head and towards the ground. He gets back up rubbing his head "See?"

Impmon seems to look down as Renamon ignores this commotion "Besides...Without her I couldn't even Digivolve, but you know all about not being able to Digivolve don't you?"

"I don't need a partner to Digivolve like the rest of you weaklings" Impmon told her "I'm glad I left those humans or Diamond Tiara. I don't need a useless partner to hold me back, I'm glad."

Renamon gasps "Wait a minute chatty, did you just say you had a partner before Diamond Tiara?"

This shocks Impmon as he caught onto his mistake and slaps Renamon in her face. Renamon lets him go as he continues to speak up "I want to Digivolve! It's not fair! I'm the strongest! I deserve it! I don't need a partner."

Suddenly screams from other ponies caught the guard's, Tamer's Fluttershy's and the Digimon' ears. They turn to see a pitch grey fog coming over to them.

"A Digital Field?" Renamon asked she steps forward as the field comes over to the castle area outside of the ground "Looks like the Deva is back."

"This is perfect!" Impmon shouts as the group saw the huge Digimon"Watch this furball! I'll prove to you and the others here that I don't need it!"

"So that's Indramon" Takuma whispered to the other Tamers.

"Funny he doesn't look like a dragon" Fluttershy admitted.

"That is if you aren't too chicken to fight me you dorky donkey!" Impmon demanded.

The Deva just stands there chuckling allowing Impmon to speak up " Get ready for a world of hurt!" he pauses turning to Renamon "And you better stand out of my way you Neon hairball! This is between me and the purple pony."

Renamon wasn't completely satisfied "Impmon, you don't stand a chance."

He raised a finger and throws fire at her but she easily dodges it then counters "Do you want to be destroyed? Is that it?"

"Go away" Impmon tells her "I don't need your help or your pity. Now get out of here before I blast you."

She stares at him but Impmon continues "So beat it!"

Indramon speaks up "I'll be glad to fight you both."

"Wait a minute! She has nothing to do with it! This is between you and me! Right now let's do this!"

He snaps building up power "**Infernal Funnel!**"

He gathers up a sphere of fire and unleashes at the Deva whom simply stands there taking the attack without damage. He even smiles chuckling "Oh that tickled!"

This shocks Impmon as Indramon raises a hoof and kicks Impmon backwards onto his back. The little Rookie Level jumps to his feet "Is that the best you got? A little old lady pony with a bad of Marshmellows couldn't do better! Now I'll give you a little lesson I like to call humility!"

He charges in with Takuma shaking his head muttering "No strategy?"

As Impmon is charging Indramon kicks Impmon again. The Tamers thought about joining in the fight but Renamon stops them "Wait!"

The Tamers turn to her "He wants to do this himself. We should respect his wishes."

This confuses the two boys but Takuma gets it understanding her as Takato said "I wouldn't want to wish this on anyone."

Impmon's scream gets to their ears as Indramon kicked him backwards again "This really is a good lesson your teaching me."

Impmon coughs "It's better then anything that stupid Sovereign would teach you!-cough-cough You're Sovereign is seven phases ugly!"

This now shifts Indramon's mood "I will not let you insult my master like that!"

With one punch he sends Impmon backwards with now Rika asking "Renamon!"

"Leave him be" Renamon replied.

"So little fool, have you had enough?" Indramon asked.

Impmon pants "Not a chance! I'm just getting my second wind!"

"Henry, normally I'd never complain but don't you think this is going a little too far?"

"You're right Terriermon" Henry admitted he gets a bit of determination "Come on Impmon you can do it!"

"He's right!" Takato said "Give him the old one-two!"

"Hey!" Impmon demanded "Stick a sock in it! If I wanted the help I'd ask-"

He gets kicked once again by Indramon which this kick seems to start nearly deleting Impmon.

"You have a lot of heart for a weakling" Indramon told Impmon "But your fate was set when you went against me."

"It's now or never Renamon and Takuma" Rika pleaded with Takuma and Renamon.

Takuma agreed "You're right."

Renamon however wasn't so sure "Not just yet."

"The world won't miss a weakling!" Indramon warned he lifts up his foot.

"Don't do it!" Takato pleaded with Fluttershy turning her head towards Takuma even burrying it in his chest.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Guilmon shouted "come on!"

He and Takato ran over towards Impmon "Hurry before it's too late to save him!"

"Soon" Renamon spoke trying to time it right then she repeated herself "Soon."

Rika watched then spoke "How about now Renamon?"

With this Renamon burst into speed saving Impmon and getting to safety just as the hoof touched the ground with a SLAM! This caused Fluttershy to briefly stop burrying her face in Takuma's chest and turn to see that Indramon had missed with both him and Renamon on the sides.

"Thanks!" Impmon told Renamon "I had him where I wanted him."

"Right..." Renamon spoke.

"You have sealed your fate as well" Indramon told Renamon.

Just as Renamon turns towards him he punches her backwards.

"Renamon!" Rika announces as Renamon goes over towards her.

"Rika" Henry proclaims "You have to Digivolve her!"

Takato turns to Calumon "Calumon?"

Fluttershy also turns to him "Come on Calumon, please?"

Calumon just stares at the two wondering what the two meant. Until the two saw his triangle glow red. This got Takato to nod "Uh-hugh."

"Guilmon Digivolve!" Takato ordered.

Guilmon nods at Takato's order "On it!"

"You too Terriermon!" Henry told him.

"Okay!" Terriermon told Henry jumping off.

"You're getting their too Goldmon" Takuma told his Digimon.

"It's about time!" Goldmon agreed joining Terriermon and Guilmon.

"Renamon?" Rika demanded.

"Right!" Renamon replied.

The four Tamers took out their D-Arch and Digivolution Card "Digi-Modify! **Digivolution Activate!**"

"Guilmon, Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon declared as he Digivolved.

"Goldmon, Digivolve too...Scorpionmon!" Goldmon declared as he Digivolved.

"Terriermon, Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon declared as he Digivolved.

"Renamon, Digivolve too...Kyuubimon!" Renamon declared as she Digivolved.

Indramon watches the four Champion Level Digimon advance "I hope you feel you have the odds."

His huge horn on his back goes towards his mouth Impmon watches this. Takuma noticed this might've been bad and had a bad feeling about this.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Kyubbimon shouted.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouted.

"How about my **Gargo Lasers!**" Gargomon shouted.

"**Laser Claws!**" Scorpionmon shouted.

Indramon's horn in front of him sucked up the attacks absorbing the attacks without damage he comes over towards the four Champions "I've been chosen by the Digimon Sovereign. Did you really think you could defeat me with peremptory attacks like these?"

"Now I'll show you what a Digimon with true power can do!" Indramon announced.

"Bring it!" Impmon shouted.

Indramon blows on the horn "**Horn of Desolation!**"

The combined attacks were fired out and Takuma thinks fast "Digi-Modify! **Thousand Clones Activate!**"

Thousands of Clones of Scorpionmon appeared around just as the attack hit the four Champion Levels blowing the four back. The Tamers all gasped as their Digimon were struck by the attacks and forced backwards. Although what surprised the group was the real Scorpionmon was untouched even though the others were pretty much taken down.

"How did Scorpionmon avoid the damage?" Takato said.

Takuma answers "I figured he was up to something so while he was about to attack I used the Thousand Clones Digi-Modify card to give Scorpionmon a chance to avoid the attack which he did."

"What are you afraid to fight me?" Impmon demanded "Afraid I'll Digivolve?"

"So be it" Indramon told him "It's time to meet your doom!"

Impmon charges Indramon leaving Scorpionmon the only one of the Digimon able to help fight while Takuma was the only one trying to formate a plan, the Thousand Clones Card saved Scorpionmon but he'd have to try harder.

**End of chapter**

** I know I'm cutting it short but that's what this episode did as well. Anyway I want to say I did watch the Season 3 finale of MLP: FIM and if anyone is asking I will include it but not in Digimon Tamers Equestria or the movie sequal I'm planning onto do afterwards. Yes, I'm telling you all now that I do plan to make one movie sequal to this and it's going to cover the Royal Canterlot Wedding, the Season finale of MLP: FIM Season 2. So anyway next chapter. Chapter 25: Out of the Blue- **_Indramon is about to destroy Impmon when he disappears suddenly. Yamaki is also taking the next step to _prevent _more Digimon from appearing in Equestria and Earth._


	26. Chapter 25: Out of the Blue

Chapter 25: Out of the Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

Things were not looking so well. The Tamers with their Digimon and Fluttershy at their side managed to find Impmon terrorizing Canterlot mostly thanks to Princess Celestia writing to Twilight Sparkle to tell her Impmon was there. Even though Renamon stopped him Indramon appeared yet again. Even while letting Impmon try to take Indramon down the Tamers Digivolved their Digimon. The four Champion Levels were not enough and only thanks to Takuma's quick thinking using Thousand Clones Digi-Modify card was the reason why Scorpionmon was the only Champion Level standing. Now Impmon whom was now struggling to get up was addressing the Deva "I'm going to kick your hindy, and use your Data to Digivolve!"

With this Impmon jumps towards Indramon whom still had his Horn of Desolation lowered. Kyubbimon saw this "Impmon stop!"

"Listen to her" Fluttershy spoke up in a worried tone even she knew it wasn't doing Impmon any good doing this.

Impmon ignores both of them as he jumps at the Deva as he manages to jump towards the Deva's head then starts punching the Deva's face "You're about to be defeated by me!"

"I have to admit he has guts" Takuma muttered with even Fluttershy shaking her head no as she knew where Takuma was getting at.

"Too bad he doesn't have the brains" Rika agreed.

Impmon continues to pummel the Deva but the Deva doesn't seem to be effected by the punches "Come on you Bonehead! Can't you feel anything?"

He misses and lets it out "Oh boy!" then falls to the ground screaming.

Impmon gets up "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME?"

Indramon raises one of his arms "Very well traitor!"

With this he punches Impmon and the Rookie Level Digimon sails into the air as if he were a baseball hitting a bat towards the Everfree Forest "OH THIS IS GONNA HURT!"

Impmon sails into the air just as if he were homerun hit then falls into the Everfree Forest.

"Impmon!" Fluttershy shouts cringing at hearing Impmon hit the ground and a cloud of dust appear in the area.

Even when shaken up like this, this causes Fluttershy to want to give Indramon a clear scolding. She even sent the Deva a look even when she knew Devas were supposed to be good, this one wasn't showing any signs of being good, then again Impmon was the one that did bring this onto himself.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

The dust was still in the air causing Gargomon to speak up "Wow! He hit that out of the park."

"We've gotta help him!" Rika shouted as Fluttershy shakes nervously seeing where Impmon was hit towards.

Gargomon adds on as Indramon levels his horn "Or at least pick up the pieces."

Takato hears the horn lowering "Oh," he turns towards Indramon "Well we've gotta do something!"

"I'm on it" Takuma shouted "Scorpionmon!"

"No worries!" Scorpionmon shouted he lunges at Indramon's horn using both of his pinchers to hold the horn up above everyone's heads and lowers his tail just in case Indramon was going to use his attack.

"I am the servent of the Soverign willing to upload his data" Indramon told Scorpionmon "That Digimon should be grateful"

"Fat chance on that!" Scorpionmon told him.

Suddenly from Hypno's building located on Earth, a blue data stream was shot out towards the building and overcame Indramon whom now was outlined in the blue data stream "What is this?"

The Tamers, and their Digimon minus Takuma and Scorpionmon gasped at the sight. Takuma knew what it may have been and he admits it with a small smile whispering to himself the name of the one that maybe helping them "Father..."

Inside Hypnos Yamaki once again closed his lighter "Show them the magic."

_I feel strange!_ Indramon thought to himself.

The three Tamers Takato, Henry and Rika were still shocked while the two boys weren't speaking Rika was the one that spoke "What now?"

Takuma answers "We wait and see if this works."

Inside Hypnos Yamaki was still watching over the project as a male assistant's voice spoke "Sir! Power is at 40 percent!"

Yamaki keeps watching as the assistant counts down "50! 60!"

At hearing this Yamaki smiled that was until something triggered the program to shut down "Hugh?"

Back in Canterlot in Equestria the blue outlined data around Indramon faded leaving the Deva free once again, instead of trying to attack the Tamers and their Digimon Indramon looked into the horizon thinking _Time to go._

The horn Scorpionmon was holding vanished and soon after Indramon seemed to jump he vanished too.

"He disappeared" Takato spoke.

"For now" Takuma told him "Whatever my father's organization did it might've worked but just for now."

In Hypnos the two female assistants were monitoring the Wild One "The Wild One, it self destructed!"

"Are you sure?" The second one asked "Is it really gone?"

Panic seemed to unfold in Hypnos as the crews didn't seem to know what happened. Yamaki was on his phone "Eh hm, acknowledged" he turns smiling "I underestimated, it worked after all without it going to 100 percent power. Once I get clearance from those fools, I'll be able to stop all Digimon merging into Equestria and Earth. "

Moments later in Equestria, night had came. The Tamers were too far away to the caves in Ponyville and could've taken the train back to Ponyville but Shining Armor insisted the Tamers stay in Canterlot for the night, he'd even tell Princess Celestia to write to his little sister and her friends addressing the issue. Besides with huge Champion Level Digimon it was probably the right way to do things.

Princess Celestia agreed to let the Tamers rent out a huge underground basement in the castle so their Digimon could rest. Still while Takato with Fluttershy at his side stayed with the four Digimon, Takuma, Rika, and Henry went to try to find Impmon. They were joined by Shining Armor and a group of Pegasus Pony knights.

The group had been gone for a while but Takato was still standing guard. While the Digimon slept Growlmon spoke "Takatomon, Digivolve too..."

"Well don't you all look cozy" Henry spoke as he, Rika and Takuma made their way over towards them.

"Takuma!" Fluttershy said hugging her boyfriend "I'm glad your back safe and sound."

"Me too Fluttershy" Takuma told Fluttershy.

The Digimon merely woke up for a little while and it was Kyubbimon that asked "Where is Impmon?"

"I don't know" Henry admitted.

"We couldn't find him anywhere in the Everfree Forest" Rika told them.

"Oh no" Fluttershy spoke in a worried tone.

"You guys it is getting late" Henry explained "We're going to have to try tomorrow."

"About that" Takuma explained "Celestia will need to be briefed on why Impmon attacked."

"Make sense" Takato admitted "After all she was the one that alerted us to where Impmon was."

"Scorpionmon and I will go and try to explain things to her" Takuma said.

"I'll go with you" Fluttershy offered.

"Of course you may" Takuma told her smiling.

"Then Henry, Takato and I will check again for Impmon" Rika suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Takato admitted.

The next morning comes quickly in Equestria. The Digivolution did wear off so it was going to be easier for Takuma to carry Goldmon. Just as expected Shining Armor appeared in the basement "Sleep well Takuma?"

"I did" Takuma said as he watched as somehow during the night Fluttershy had found her own resting spot on Takuma's stomach and used it as a pillow.

Shining Armor smiled as Fluttershy woke at Takuma's voice. She found herself sleeping on Takuma's stomach and rose her head blushing "I'm sorry" she muttered.

"Don't be" Takuma said "It was pretty nice."

She smiles lifting her head off of him allowing him to get up and then help her onto her feet.

Shining Armor smiles at the two "You two make a good couple. Any pony tell you that?"

"No" Takuma admitted smiling back as Fluttershy blushed deep red "But thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome" Shining Armor said he turns "As expected, Princess Celestia wants to know what happened, sense you know Digimon more, I think it's best you talk to her. I already explained my part to her."

"No problem" Takuma told him "I figured she'd want to know."

The two left leaving the rest of the Tamers to wake up. The Tamers managed to get their Digimon and leave Canterlot to go to Ponyville. They knew it would take Takuma quite a while to explain things to Princess Celestia. They knew he and Fluttershy would be able to now they had the task, to find Impmon.

So after leaving Canterlot the remaining Tamers and their Digimon went back to Ponyville. Where they ran into Rainbow Dash whom was once again resting on a cloud.

"Hey it's Rainbow Dash!" Takato told his friends "Perhaps she can help us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Terriermon asked "Let's call her name! Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash heard her name being called and responded by poking her head off of the cloud "Oh! Hey guys! What's up?"

Henry answers "Have you heard the news about Impmon?"

Rainbow Dash flies off the cloud "That same one that helped Diamond Tiara pull of that news paper stunt?"

"The same one" Takato said as Rika was making sure Calumon was following them "Anyway he got pretty beaten up yesterday by Indramon and you see Indramon punched him into the Everfree Forest, we want to try to search for him...Would you be interested in helping us find him?"

Rainbow Dash looks at the three "Um, sure I'll get Chistmas Gift to help us too, but one question."

"Which is?" Rika asked.

Rainbow Dash answers her "Well why should we put our time to make sure he's safe? I mean he did pull that stunt with Diamond Tiara and I have the feeling he was the main source of that stunt which is why we forgave Diamond Tiara."

"You may have a point there" Rika admitted but Renamon answers "I understand where you are getting at Rainbow Dash. He did do that Love Poison incident to Takuma and Fluttershy, and he did help with the newspaper scandle-"

"Sorry to interrupt" Rainbow interrupted Renamon "Rarity told me he scared three ponies yesterday and Twilight told me he went attacking Canterlot."

"True he did do that" Renamon pleaded "And perhaps it is best we fault him for those as well but he doesn't deserve to be left beaten to die."

Rainbow Dash after thinking about this agrees "Well I guess I can see your point on that last one. Alright, because he doesn't deserve to be left to die, I'll agree to do it."

"Thanks Dashie" Henry said "I know he has done nothing but bad things so far but we've just gotta help him."

Rainbow Dash gives her a smile "Right, I'll get Christmas Gift then we can try to locate him."

"Sounds like a plan" Guilmon said.

Rainbow Dash gives the Tamers a salute "Say no more! I'll go get Christmas Gift and we'll go together."

With this she flies off until a tiny voice announces one of the Tamer's name "Takato?"

Hearing this the Tamers with their Digimon turn expecting to see Christmas Gift with them instead they found themselves face to face with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! The three Fillies had heard everything that had happened.

"What is it girls?" Henry asked the three.

Sweetie Belle answers as she brings out a blue card.

"A blue card?" Takato asked her.

"Yeah" Sweetie Belle said "I drew it."

"And she planned to give it to Takuma" Scootaloo said "And I still say she should."

"Sadly Takumamon is explaining things to Princess Celestiamon" Guilmon explained.

"Which means she wants to give this to you Takato" Applebloom said.

Takato took the card from Sweetie Belle "Well thank you! This is a nice thought."

Sweetie Belle smiles answering "You're welcome!"

"But what is it supposed to do?" Takato asked them and Rika smacks him on the head "What was that for Rika?" Takato asked rubbing his head.

Rika whispers her answer "It's a good thing to ask others what the made-up card does but do you really want her to answer you? She might've wanted it to do something good, but..."

Terriermon finishes for Rika "But this is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders that gave it to you."

Takato hides a sweat drop muttering in a whisper to the two "Good point."

He then regains his posture "On second thought, I'll see what it can do later on! Is that okay Sweetie Belle?"

"It is!" She told him.

Rainbow Dash arrived with Christmas Gift at her side "We're here!"

Christmas Gift looks at the Tamers "So where's Takuma?"

"He's explaining things to Princess Celestia" Henry answered "We got his number in case if any Digimon shows up."

"Good enough for me" Christmas Gift said even Rainbow Dash nods smiling "So let's go see if we can find Impmon."

The group of five head off hoping to find any trace of Impmon. Which they hoped he did survive somehow.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to Show**

The five head off. While they are searching in the Everfree Forest, it is Rika that speaks up first " I don't get it, where could've he gone?"

Rainbow Dash returns from the area she was searching, she was joined by Christmas whom also searched in another area. Both Pegasus ponies gave each other a shrug indicating that they didn't see any trace of Impmon ether.

"Not too far I'd imagine" Henry answers her "Looked like he was hurt pretty bad."

"This is all my fault" Rika said looking down at the ground "It wouldn't have been so bad if he would've had a partner."

"Rika!" Christmas Gift responded looking at the Tamer "You aren't to blame."

"Yeah besides isn't Diamond Tiara his partner?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"We can't really confirm if he was hers or just hanging alongside her" Renamon said.

Henry turns to Rika "Rika! You really do have a heart!"

"She does?" Takato asked which earned him another hit on the head but this time from a piece of wood from Rika as she fights to contain her emotions.

Takato was still rubbing the back of his head. As he is rubbing it he is giving out a groan.

"Takatomon are you okay?" Guilmon asked.

"When will I ever learn not to say things that make her hit me" Takato muttered "And that time it was only a big piece of wood."

Finally after Henry was looking at her with a smile, heck the two Pegasus Ponies were smiling at her, Rika was forced to cross her arms "Hmph!"

Rainbow Dash turns to Rika smiling "Don't be ashamed about that!"

Rika looks over at Rainbow Dash "Why shouldn't I?"

"You should be glad you care for someone" Christmas Gift told her. "It's a good thing to have, having a good heart is a good thing."

"Always is a good thing" Rainbow Dash adds on.

Back on Earth in Hypnos Henry's father had been called to it unaware of it's true purpose. He had been waiting for a long time. He left the area only to see scientists rushing about as an alarm was heard. This made Henry's father grow suspicious. The two female assistants detected a single "It's another Wild One! It's the same one that we seen yesterday!"

Henry's father saw what the building was after asking what this was all about, Yamaki appears to explain things to Henry's father involving the Digimon. Even explaining how another world which wasn't the Earth was taking these attacks instead of the Earth, making it hard for his organization to stop them. He even admitted that they might've been lucky the last time although he didn't admit the lucky part totally out loud. Yamaki even went explaining that he needed Henry's father's help along with others that developed some of these Digimon. Henry's father of course agreed to try to see what he could do to stop them from threatening not one but two worlds. He did have to ask Yamaki what sort of other world were the Digimon attacking. He wouldn't get the answer and he had a feeling the other world was just as a secret that Yamaki was sworn not to tell about.

As Yamaki is explaining Indramon had reappeared in Ponyville terrorizing it. The Tamers with their Digimon wasted no time to rush out of the Everfree Forest with NO luck in finding Impmon.

"Great!" Rainbow Dash shouts "Another Wild One!"

Rika dials in Takuma's Phone Number "If Takuma is right it might be Indramon again...We'll need his help!"

"Good idea Rika" Takato complimented "After all only Scorpionmon thanks to the Thousand Clones Digi-Modify Card was able to stand."

Rika completes the number and brings the phone up to her ear listening to it ring. While it is ringing she and the other Tamers with the two Pegasus Ponies leading run or fly towards the direction of the screams of many ponies. She silently hoped that Takuma was done explaining things, even hoped Princess Celestia would forgive Impmon for what he did to her loyal subjects.

Back in Canterlot, Takuma and Fluttershy had met with Princess Celestia and were trying their best to explain things. Although the chat was more an normal everyday chat and they hadn't discussed what had happened yesterday. Although that was soon going to change. For right now Princess Celestia was about to change the subject "Oh, sorry Takuma, I guess we've got sidetracked."

"No worries Princess Celestia" Takuma told her.

Fluttershy agrees "It's nice to talk to you, Takuma hasn't talked to you a lot sense he was well five years of age."

"And we talked that one night because she gave Mother Twilight an all day and all nighter assignment which meant Celestia had to be my baby sitter" Takuma admitted.

Princess Celestia smiles "Anyway, I've brought you here so we could discuss the situation with Impmon."

"And that we will" Goldmon promises.

Suddenly Takuma's Cell Phone goes off and he holds up a finger "Uh, sorry Princess Celestia, excuse me."

Princess Celestia gives him an understanding nod as Takuma answers "Hello?"

"Takuma!" Rika's voice announces.

"Rika?" Takuma asked.

"Yes, it's me" Rika said "Have you finished your talks with Princess Celestia?"

"Well we haven't talked about what happened yesterday why?" Takuma asked.

"Well, that Digimon is back!" Rika warned "Takato, Henry, and I are rushing to the area...Can we expect you to help in this one?"

Takuma winces knowing it would be a good thing to help them fight Indramon, however the situation that happened yesterday had to be addressed "I'm not sure on this one Rika, I was about to tell her what happened last night. Plus the train won't arrive. I do appreciate the call."

Rika nods talking in it "Alright, if you are able to we'd like the help."

"Copy that" Takuma told her "I'll call when I'm on my way back to Ponyville."

He hung up turning to Princess Celestia "Sorry about that, Indramon is back."

"Indramon?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, he was the wild one we fought yesterday when we arrived here and Renamon stopped Impmon's rampage" Takuma told her.

Princess Celestia seems to smile at him as Fluttershy explains "Are you going to go and help them against Indramon? I can explain things here."

"I appreciate you helping me out here Fluttershy" Takuma told his girlfriend "But I elected to explain things so I have to do that first."

Princess Celestia watches the two humans and the scorpion Digimon as they turn to her. It is Takuma that speaks to her "Now Princess Celestia, allow me and Fluttershy to try to explain things to you."

"Very well" The Princess said to them.

The Tamers got to Ponyville where they saw the mayor pony's work place was destroyed. Takato couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards the Mayor. The Mayor always had something happen to her work building from what Takuma told her. First the Parasprites destroy the building, next Spike went rampage destroying everything in his path including the Major's building, and then now, Indramon had destroyed it most likely by biomerging once again. When they got there the three Digimon shouted their Tamer's name "Takatomon!" "Henry!" "Rika!"

Takato turns to Rika "And Takuma?"

"He can't come right now he's still explaining things to Princess Celestia we're on our own for the second time this year."

"Then let's make the best of it" Henry suggested.

The three Tamers took a card swiping it threw the D-archs "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

The D-Archs glew the words DIGIVOLUTION and the process began.

"Guilmon, Digivolve too...Growlmon!" Guilmon declared as he Digivolved.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...Gargomon!" Terriermon shouted as he Digivolved.

"Renamon Digivolve too...Kyubbimon!" Renamon shouts as she Digivolved.

The ponies stopped running smiling and shouting out two words "THE TAMERS!"

In Rainbow Dash's hands was a weakened Calumon "You okay little guy?"

Gargomon had jumped up "**Gargo Lasers!**"

He started to fire his lasers but they were merely just like Impmon's attack. They did nothing.

When Kyubbimon saw this she spun around unleashing an "**DRAGON WHEEL!**"

This hits Indramon only it washes off of Indramon like a wave with no damage.

"**Pyro Blaster!**" Growlmon shouted unleashing his attack which hits Indramon in the face but likewise it did no damage other then creating an explosion.

"That was impossible!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she ran down towards the Tamers, and her two Pegasus friends, when she didn't see Takuma or Goldmon she understood right away what had happened "Takuma still with the Princess?"

Takato just nods "Still explaining things."

"You're efforts are futile" Indramon told the three Digimon.

He starts charging the three Champions. Henry takes a card "Digi-Modify! **Power Activate!**"

Gargomon once more jumps up now with a little more power "**Gargo Lasers!**"

"You fool!" Indramon shouted punching Gargomon onto the cement below. He would've squashed some ponies had they not ran out of the way.

Gargomon was dazed as Indramon looks down at him "You should show some respect!"

Indramon's vines around his shoulders let his horn lose and begin to lower in front of him.

Gargomon aims one of his arms but nothing came out of them. "GARGOMON!" Kyubbimon shouted.

"We're coming!" Growlmon responded.

The ponies were nervous and it was Applejack that spoke "Quick Henry! You've gotta do something!"

Henry took another card but only after gasping "Digi-Modify! **Recharge Activate!**"

Gargomon jumps up after the card was activated towards the horn "**Bunny Pummel!**"

He punches the horn causing it to burst, now it was Takato's turn "Digi-Modify! **Strength Activate!**"

Growlmon attacks once the card was activate"**PYRO BLASTER!**"

Now it was Rika's turn "Digi-Modify! **Hyper-Speed Activate!**"

Kyubbimon launches another attack once the card was activate "**Dragon Wheel!**"

Sadly the horn is still in tack and absorbs the attacks then reflects the attack back at them. The three Champion Level Digimon were on the ground with Gargomon panting.

"You're persistent" Indramon told them "An amorality trait!"

Gargomon still pants "We're just getting started! Am I right guys?"

Growlmon responds with "Hugh?"

"We can still continue fighting if you wish" Indramon told him "But you are no match to me!" As he is speaking the horn continues to float "Behold the Power of the **Horn of Desolation!**"

Another blast hits the three Champions causing a big explosion.

The wind around the area was felt towards the Tamers.

"Keep fighting!" Rainbow Dash urged the Tamers!

"Don't give up!" Twilight Sparkle added on "You can do it Tamers!"

This certainly gave the three Digimon the strength to fight on "This bunny ain't bowing to no Sovereign!" Gargomon shouted.

"I believe my purpose in this world or Earth is to destroy evil apparitions like you!" Kyubbimon spoke charging in as well.

Growlmon was at her side "Or the Sovereign or anyone that threatens my friendship with Takatomon, or even threatens these peaceful ponies!"

"You're wrong weak ones!" Indramon shouted with a burst of an orange blast the three are forced backwards taking the blow.

This seemed to make the three Champions disappear and force Takato backwards.

"They can't keep this up" Twilight Sparkle said gritting her teeth "They need Takuma...No SamuraiScorpionmon!"

Indramon manages to score a direct punch to Kyubbimon, Gargomon and Growlmon sending the three flying and packing into the ground. Indramon continues to blast from his horn and things looked grim. Even as the Tamers repeated their three cards "**Power Activate!**" "**Hyper-Speed Activate!**" "**Energy Activate!**"

Each time their Digimon attacked except for Growlmon "**Gargo Lasers!**" "**Dragon Wheel!**"

There was another explosion it was then Takato thought "If only I had the blue card!"

He then remembered he did have a blue card. He turns seeing the ponies look around a nearly destroyed village. He views Sweetie Belle's card "Well let's hope the Cutie Mark Crusaders namely Sweetie Belle's card does what she wanted it to do and nothing bad."

Takato eyes Calumon whom was on Rainbow Dash's back as he took the card and was thinking of using it. When he saw Calumon's triangle glow red, well he smiled "Alright! Time for me to try this!"

Without any other thought Takato uses the fake Blue Card "Digi-Modify! **Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

The Tamers were unaware that the human that scared the Cutie Mark Crusaders was watching, he was mostly happy till this card swipe happened. Then he frowned.

Takato's D-Arch showed the words "Matrix Digivolution!"

"Growlmon Digivolve too...WarGrowlmon!" Growlmon declared as he Digivolved.

Soon WarGrowlmon appeared to face off against Indramon whom spoke "You dare to challenge me?" Not only this but Takato seemed to become one with Growlmon shouting the first move "**Radiation Blade** Attack!"

"Sounds good to me!" WarGrowlmon shouted with Spike jaw dropping as this was the first time he ever seen WarGrowlmon.

With a powerful boost from his jet engines, the Digimon charges as Indramon's horn lowers towards the Cyborg Digimon "Okay you big bully! Here's a message to your Sovereign!"

WarGrowlmon seems to slice right threw the huge horn then continue on stabbing Indramon. This had an effect as it blew Indramon backwards "SAY UNCLE!"

"NEVER!" Indramon shouted.

Takato finishes up with a mighty shout "**ATOMIC BLASTER!**"

WarGrowlmon's blaster next to his chest glowed red and blasted out at Indramon causing him to burst out into data particles as he is blown backwards.

Once Indramon was gone, Takato sat down as the ponies cheered for the win.

"Way to go Takato!" Spike shouted "You rock!"

Takato turns looking at the blue card he turns towards Sweetie Belle and bends down towards her then he hugs her "Sweetie Belle, thank you."

"What for?" Sweetie Belle asked as he sets her down the unicorn filly was blushing a bit.

"You're card you developed it worked" Takato told her "And we have you to thank for that."

"Oh man!" Goldmon's voice sounded from nowhere "We've missed the action!"

The Tamers look around to see Goldmon, with Takuma, Fluttershy and Princess Celestia.

"Hey Takuma!" Rika, Henry, and Takato shout.

"When did you get here?" Gargomon asked Takuma and Goldmon "We could've used your help Goldmon, and Takuma's brains."

"We got here just in time to see Indramon's destruction" Takuma answers.

Rika turns "We weren't able to find Impmon..." She turns to Princess Celestia "And are you going to banish Impmon from Equestria."

"Takuma has told me everything that has happened" Princess Celestia explained "And I can certainly see he was determined to find a way to Digivolve. In a way, it did resemble Twilight Sparkle's situation when she couldn't find a friendship report to send to me. He did do it the wrong way in attacking innocent ponies even attacking Canterlot. Still thanks to Takuma explaining things to me, I am willing to give Impmon another chance. For the meantime I'll let him stay here. Just do me one favor."

"What favor?" Rika asked.

Princess Celestia answers "I know it's hard not to think of finding Impmon but please don't try to find him." She looks at the nearly destroyed Ponyville "That and Ponyville has a lot of buildings to rebuild, could you four help them rebuild the town."

Takato turns to the destroyed town "I suppose we could do that."

The Tamers and their Digimon look at the destruction Indramon caused. Destruction was everywhere but with their huge Champion Level and even one Ultimate Level they could fix this town up. Even then it would take awhile regardless though the Tamers and their Digimon agreed. They would help rebuild the town.

"I'll be sending Shining Armor and a few guards to help you" Princess Celestia offered.

Twilight Sparkle smiles nodding at the Princess's kind suggestion. The more help they had the easier it would be to rebuild the town.

**End of Chapter! WarGrowlmon's second appearance has been made! Originally if you all remember it was Kazu that gave Takato the Blue Card, but sense this is happening in Equestria, it had to have been one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Anyway next chapter Chapter 26: Takuma's Mission: _Under orders_ _Trixie sends Takato's friends, Kazu, Kento, and Jeri into Equestria. Takuma must protect the Cutie Mark Crusaders when he overhears Kazu and Kento suggest weird suggestions for the three fillies to gain their Cutie Marks. _**

**A/N- Lately I've been getting an anonymous reviewer that is writing them in Spanish, which I don't mind. In fact as long as the review is positive I'll let it stand, but please accept that I have at least three other fanfics I'm working on and I also have work which interferes in me writing. I'll try to update these as soon as possible but I'm not a super hero and can't do two things at once so please don't rush me. Anyway once again I don't mind what language anonymous reviewers write in as long as it's positive and not a flame. Those that I can find out if it's a flame (And I have someone that can translate for me) Those that are writing flames will be immediately deleted.  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 26: Takuma's Mission

Chapter 26: Takuma's Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

The Great and Powerful Trixie was in the human world of Earth. She kept a low profile looking for three human children to send to Equestria as it was her orders. The blue unicorn pony lay low watching as kids walked by. None seemed to have a clue of her presense and were in her eyes life threatening. She had been told to look at those that loved the Digimon Battle Card Game. She watches the kids closely laying low in a forest area. She closes her eyes remembering her orders.

**Flashback**

_It was the night of Indramon's defeat. Once again Trixie knew that her boss was furious of the defeat. He was raging all over at the defeat. The Digimon Tamers were becoming quite a big problem to him. Even when he guessed an attempt to lure Renamon to his side had failed. Now he had to think of something. Then he thought of it. Sure the four Tamers in Equestria would face off against any of his henchmon that he and Trixie sent into it. He then got the idea to send three more humans into Equestria and this might prove the Deva's point to two certain Princesses._

_ "Trixie!" the raging flames shout to her causing the blue unicorn to gasp in fear "Yes? Master?'_

_ The Raging Flames commanded her his plan "Go to the Human World."_

_ "What for?" Trixie asked._

_ "You are to send three other humans to Equestria" the raging Flames told her "If it works the two Princesses will be fearing the worst."_

_ Trixie nods at her boss still trying to understand him._

**End of Flashback**

Trixie then hears footsteps and then sees Kento, Kazu, and Jeri. She looks at the three seeing from catching a picture Takato carried around that these three were his friends. Her grin is on her face as she approaches them.

The Girl Jeri blinks as Trixie walks towards them.

"Hello, you three, you are in the presence of the Great and Powerful Trixie" Trixie spoke to them "And I have an offer for you three...How would you like to go to the Digital World?"

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

** Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Jeri was still trying to put two-and-two together and she trembled "A talking unicorn!"

"Is she an intraining form of Unimon?" Kazu asked Kento

Kento looks at him "Don't know, she's a bit smaller then I would expect from Unimon's Rookie Level form."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie isn't a Digimon!" Trixie shouted at them.

"Sorry miss Trixie!" Jeri bowed to her.

Trixie looks at them as Kazu is staring at her "You know where the Digital World is?"

Trixie uses her magic to rub a hoof clip up and down her right hoof "Oh, there are lots of worlds the Great and Power Trixie knows. Which the Great and Powerful Trixie will send you three too if you want it."

"Do we want to go the Digital World!" Kento asked "SURE! We only met Takuma whom was a Tamer, we want to be Tamers too!"

Trixie looks at them "Great, I'll be willing to help you all."

"You would Trixie?" Kazu asked he was about to say more when Trixie corrects him "Always address Trixie as the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kazu said "Anyway we'd be delighted too!"

Trixie just gives them a good look a small hidden smile on her face as she thinks to herself _Checkmate!_

She looks at the three whose eyes were on her "Very well now watch the Great and Powerful Trixie do her work!"

The three human kids are silent as Trixie's horn glows bright blue and she sends the magical transporting spell at the three humans successfully transporting them but up in well no where they had expected. The three find themselves in the air screaming.

Applejack and Takato had been working that day to see three humans falling from the sky. Well they didn't know at first till they heard screams.

"What the hay?" Applejack demanded.

Takato hears it too. The orange Earth Pony and the human boy turned towards the screaming.

They weren't the only ones that heard it for Rainbow Dash whom was visiting Takuma and his girlfriend Fluttershy also heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Rainbow Dash asked her two friends.

Takuma nods "Yes, I did."

"Well then" Fluttershy said blushing a bit "Whoever is screaming might need our help."

"Then let's go see whose screaming" Goldmon suggested "It's coming from..."

The Digimon turns finishing his sentence "Sweat Apple Acres!"

This got Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Takuma to look at each other. This allows Rainbow Dash to clap her hooves together "Then let's get this down to business."

The three go off towards Sweat Apple Acres. When they get there, they run into Applejack, Takato and Guilmon. Once they get to the area they see whom dropped by well it was Takato whom heard Kento explaining "Okay? If this is the Digital World's orchard then we are in the right place."

"Jeri? Kazu? Kento?" Takato asked as the three new kids were stuck in the trees.

The branches of the trees contained the three children by their shorts. Well Jeri's skirt was caught exposing her panties a bit which of course caused Takuma to cover his eyes. He had seen his girlfriend naked about three times and he supposed that was okay but for him to see what he had seen well, he just didn't want to and knew it wasn't a gentleman's habit to stare at such things.

"What the hay happened here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Good question" Takuma admitted.

Kento looks at the six "Hey Takato!"

"Hey guys!" Takato told the three "What brings you here?"

"Uh this Great and Powerufl Trixie did!" Jeri explained.

"Yeah!" Kazu said "She told us she was going to send us to the Digital World! Are we?"

"Uh" Takato muttered then quickly came up with the answer "No."

"WHAT?" The three asked while this all caused Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Takuma to look at each other. These three were tricked by Trixie lured into false hopes to get into the Digital World.

"Then what is this place?" Kazu asked.

"A'll explain what happened once I got you down!" Applejack said she throws a rope around each of the new humans.

She gently tugs them all out of the trees that they were trapped in. Well she aimed to tug them gently but they still fell out landing on their heads. This caused everyone and everypony to wince with Applejack going "Opps."

"Are they okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah we are" Kento muttered "After we get our heads to stop seeing stars and spinning."

Takuma, Takato and Fluttershy help the three new humans up once they came too.

"Thanks" Kazu said he looks at the one that had helped him up and blinks "Takuma?"

"Yeah" Takuma told him "It's me."

"I thought you were moving to Japan with your mother" Kento told him.

"Sorry fellas" Rainbow Dash said "But Takuma is staying here as long as Twilight Sparkle stays here."

"And we all like him here" Applejack adds on.

"Agreed" Fluttershy said holding Takuma's hand but she was still a bit shy meeting three other humans.

Takuma noted this because Fluttershy was still hiding behind him that and he saw her peaking behind his back.

"Hey and it's Fluttershy" Kento spoke "Hey! How's Takuma treating you?"

"Uh, why yes!" Fluttershy answered "Why wouldn't he?"

"Even I'm confused" Rainbow Dash admitted "Any guy would treat his girl right."

Jeri loks at Fluttershy "You okay Fluttershy?"

"She's always like this when it comes to meeting new ponies even if it is a second time you all met" Applejack admitted.

"We're not ponies" Kazu told her.

Goldmon answered for Guilmon "Get used to it please. That's a common trend here."

"Hey it's Takuma's Digimon Goldmon!" Kento said waving to the Scorpion Digimon "How's it going."

"Fine" Goldmon said.

Jeri gets up and looks at Takato's Guilmon "Takato? Who is he?"

Takato answers "This is my Digimon Guilmon. Guilmon say hello boy."

"Hello friends of Takatomon" Guilmon spoke.

Kento looks around "So we aren't in the Digital World? Then where are we?"

"You're in Equestria" Takuma answers "A living world of ponies."

"Then where is the Digital World?" Kazu asked.

Applejack answered "You three fell for Trixie's promise."

"Trixie?" Jeri asked "As in the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Why yes...That's the same one we are revering too!" Rainbow Dash admits.

"More like the lame and powerless Trixie" Goldmon mutters which caused Rainbow Dash to lose her usual cool and burst out laughing uncontrollably. She would never grow tired of hearing that title from those that knew Trixie.

"She lied to you" Fluttershy told the three "She must've promised you that she'd send you to the Digital World and."

"In short sent you here" Applejack told them.

"Oh" Kazu said "So how do we get back?"

"That's tricky" Takuma said "I've been here all my life but don't have a problem with it. I don't know how to get back to Earth."

"Perhaps this Sun Goddess can" Fluttershy guessed.

Jeri looks at Rainbow Dash and Applejack "Uh, sorry for interrupting your mornings, my name is Jeri, and these are Kazu and Kento. Who are you two ponies?"

Applejack shook all three of the human's hands with her hooves introducing herself "Well how-e-doo! I'm Applejack a worker here on Sweat Apple Acres! And we're always interested in meeting new friends!"

Now while Kazu and Kento were taken by surprise at the Earth Pony shaking their hands Jeri is the only one that smiles "Pleased to meet you Applejack!"

Rainbow Dash smiles doing some fancy tricks which catches Kazu's and Kento's reaction "That's so awesome!"

After flying two loop-de-loops she flies on the ground landing expertly with the two boys clapping for the tricks she just pulled off.

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash said "The name's Rainbow Dash. Want to see more tricks?"

"YES PLEASE RAINBOW DASH!" the three shout.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Guilmon, Goldmon Takato, Takuma look at each other as the three new human children were watching Rainbow Dash do wonderful tricks at very high speeds.

Takuma couldn't help but look at Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy watching him. She and him remembered that Kazu, Kento and Jeri's reaction was just like Takuma's when he had first met her. Still Rainbow Dash was a good pony and even a great friend.

While Rainbow Dash was entertaining the three humans, this naturally drawn attention by the rest of the Tamers, their Digimon and the rest of the main six.

"Uh-oh" Rarity spoke "Three more humans..."

Takuma turns to Twilight Sparkle "Mother Twilight...Trixie did this."

Applejack agrees "She purposely lied to these three saying that she was sending them to the Digital World."

"Then sent them here" Twilight Sparkle said understanding the problem.

"But why?" Takato asked.

Rika and Henry shot him a look? Was he that dumb to not see the plan right there. Despite this Takuma answers him "To sell the Digimon Soverign's point...That humans are invading."

"Too bad the plan backfired" Twilight Sparkle said as Spike was already writing down what Takuma reported "It's also too bad that this is another thing Trixie is doing to try to make us ponies hate humans like the Devas and their Sovereign do."

Spike finished what Applejack, Fluttershy, Takuma, Takato, Guilmon and Goldmon seen with their own eyes and heard then sent it to Princess Celestia to inform her of the new plan bright and early. That way, the Princess would be aware of this new plan and not to fall for it.

"Now what should we do Twi?" Applejack asked "I'm afraid I don't have much room in my house. Plus Rarity might not have another room with Rika living with her."

"And I am taking care of Takuma, while Henry is living with Fluttershy" Twilight adds on.

"Rainbow can't take any of them because she lives in Cloudsdale" Takuma admitted.

"I know!" Takato said "How about with Pumpkin Spice?"

Applejack looks at Takato as Rika wanted to hit him for the answer "You may have something there Takato..."

"Problem is that Pumpkin Spice has two other younger sisters" Twilight admitted "For all we know Pumpkin Spice might be able to handle one that serious around the house."

"That would be Jeri" Henry calculated "Takato's two friends Kazu and Kento are known to get riled up and be a bit well dumber then Takato."

"Great!..." Rika muttered "Idiots multiply."

Takuma turns to Pinky Pie "Well, there is only one other Pony we can count on to watch over those two."

All eyes turned to Pinky Pie. The pink earth pony's eyes widened as she got it "Hmm, Kazu and Kento stay with me? SURE! The more guest to look after, it'll be my pleasure! You know what this calls for?"

"Let me guess" Takuma spoke but Pinky Pie answers her own question "A PARTY!"

This got the Takuma and Twilight to mutter out "Saw that coming."

Pumpkin Spice, Harvest Leaf, and Christmas Gift had approached the area. Where Twilight explained to them about the situation. As Takato expected Pumpkin Spice and her two sisters agreed to take Jeri. Kento and Kazu were forced to be with Pinkie Pie but the three got a long quite well.

It was still late in the afternoon, then with the three Tamers with their Digimon gave the three new children a tour of Ponyville."

"This is so beautiful" Jeri complimented she turns to Takuma "So how long did you say you were here for?"

"About my whole life" Takuma answered her "Sense I was one."

"Long time" Kento complimented.

He watches as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were pondering what they wanted to do to gain their Cutie Marks. Now it had only been well two hours. Takuma may have met them only for probably half a day on Earth. Kento and Kazu weren't bad children just well not very bright.

They knew that the three would do anything to gain their Cutie Marks.

"So what are we going to do today girls?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo shrugs "I'm out of ideas for once."

"We have some!" Kazu and Kento explained causing Takuma to not know wither to be frightened of what they were about to say or to stop them at once.

The two boys's comments got the three fillies and they turned towards the two "You have some ideas?"

"Of course!" Kazu said "Find Trixie, defeat her, arrest her then bring her to this Princess Celestia! You'll be the Cutie Mark Crusader Heronines!"

"YEAH!" The three shout.

"Our try to find adventures on the way!" Kento said "Be heroes!"

Takuma face palms knowing that is exactly what the girls would do. It looks like the three were going to do it but Takuma with Goldmon on his back tear off after them.

"Where's he going?" Kento asked.

It is Rika that is trying to control her anger. Even trying hard not to punch the two boys "You two! Those were the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"So? They wanted their Cutie Marks and we just suggested something they could do" Kento points out.

"That's the problem!" Takato told them "Takuma out all of us knows that those girls WILL do those things and they are we'll our age. They are ponies with no real power. They could get hurt and die for it."

"Oh" Kazu said finally getting it then Kento adds on "Oh-no."

"Takuma knows that and he also knows the Cutie Mark Crusaders will do anything to earn their Cutie Marks." Rika told them she glares at the two boys "Great...Now Takuma is going to make sure they stay alive."

This was certainly on Takuma's mind. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were still far ahead of him but he was catching up with Goldmoln on his back. Applebloom stops as she hears him running over towards them "Hey, Takuma! Are you coming with us to see if we gain our Cutie Marks?"

"Well I would be there to see all three of you gain Cutie Marks" Takuma said he stopped as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stop alongside their friend "But I'm going to say this right now, stop what you girls are doing."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders turned towards him with Scootaloo speaking up "Why? Do you have an idea how we can gain our Cutie Marks?"

"Girls, girls, girls" Takuma told them "I'm concerned for your lives. We know Trixie is working with the enemy."

"So if we can locate her we can help you!" Sweetie Belle said with an innocent smile on her face.

Takuma looks at the two girls trying to give them Fluttershy's stare. It sort of works but it's not as effective as hers was. It does get them to quiet down to listen to the human boy "Girls, over time your Cutie Marks will appear."

Scootaloo huffs "We're too tired of hearing that over and over again. We are the only three fillies in the class that are blank flanks. We're tired of the teasing."

"Understandable" Takuma tells them "Your situation is nearly like mine when I was the only human here."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at Takuma blinking. He was right. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were the only ponies that he hung around with when he was well their age.

_**Flashback**_

_ The three girls could remember it clear as day. The very first day Takuma started school with them. Well until he came back to it with Henry, Rika and Takato. The very first day Takuma was well a bit shy at first. He was about half the size as he was now. The three remembered their days with him closely. It was the first day these the three remembered him._

_ "Class" Miss Cheerliee spoke to her students trying to get her students to quiet down._

_ After a while they did become silent. She smiled "We have a new student joining us today. You all may have met him before or seen him. But today he joins our class today."_

_ This naturally got the fillies and colts chatting again willing to see who their new classmate was._

_ Cheerilee announces the name as she steps aside from the door way and Takuma walks in "Please give your new classmate Takuma Sparkle a warm welcome."_

_ Most of the colts and fillies clapped their hooves but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon weren't clapping._

_ Cheerilee lets her students cheer and clap for a while then while they were dying down. When they successfully did Cheerilee spoke "Now Takuma, where shall I sit you?"_

_ She pauses scanning "Oh, how about right at the left of Applebloom."_

_ Takuma gives the teacher a nod "Alright, Miss Cheerilee."_

_ He does taking his seat besides Applebloom whom waves a cheerful hello to him._

_ Behind him he heard Diamond Tiara speak to Cheerilee "Miss Cheerilee what pony is he?"_

_ Cheerilee answers her "He's not a pony Diamond Tiara. He's a human."_

_ "Oh" Silver Spoon muttered._

_ While Takuma is sitting he heard Diamond Tiara whispering under her breathe "He doesn't have a tail, I bet he falls real easily with out it."  
><em>

_ He wasn't the only one that overheard it for Applebloom heard it too and turns her head to Diamond Tiara shouting under her voice "Lay off Diamond Tiara!"_

_ Scootaloo hears her friend saying this and so does Sweetie Belle. It doesn't take them long to understand who their friend was talking about Diamond Tiara._

_ Scootaloo whispers to Takuma "Don't let Diamond Tiara get to you okay?"_

_ Takuma nods smiling at the three girls "Thank you."_

_ The school day would continue as a normal day but both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picked on Takuma for being different and it really brought him down luckily the Cutie Mark Crusaders were able to help him out of it. In fact he would become close friends to the three fillies. Although it would be the first time Takuma would ever question to Twilight Sparkle why was the only human hear and why she didn't turn him to a pony._

_**End of Flashback**_

Now Takuma was about to give the three fillies his advice. The same advice as they had to him "Girls, please, your advice was helpful during my first day of school, so I'll say it again, it's okay to be different."

This got the three Cutie Mark Crusaders to look at Takuma. Goldmon agrees with him "Yeah girls! Look at me, I'm a Digimon that's a Scorpion. Most female humans from what Takato says like to well scream and try to kill scorpions but every pony here doesn't do that."

"True" Scootaloo agreed "But the three of us will be the only three that doesn't have their Cutie Marks. If we don't get them at this age will we get them when we get older?"

"You really are serious in getting those Cutie Marks" Takuma muttered "Aren't you?"

"Yes" Sweetie Belle spoke "We aren't special super heroes like you and your Tamer friends are. I mean you four have Digimon making your special talent having to deal with that."

"Super hero?" Takuma asked "What are you girls getting at?"

Scootaloo answers "Well, you and the other Tamers with your Digimon are fighting really cool battles to save Equestria. You four have no Cutie Marks mostly due to the fact that we are a different species but yet you risk your lives for Equestria. Plus you created Goldmon, so you must've known this may have been coming, so you invented him to help save us."

Takuma blinks the three fillies really did think of the Tamers as heroes. He never really thought of that. He answers the three "First of all, I didn't create Goldmon just to have him fight."

The three are silent listening to him. Takuma continues "I created Goldmon to befriend a Digimon. I had no idea that these Wild Ones and now these Devas are attacking Equestria. As for you three thinking we Tamers are heroes...We aren't."

"WHAT?" the three asked.

Goldmon agrees "Yeah. Takuma's right it's a good idea to be different after all it's what makes you three unique."

"But then" Applebloom asked Takuma "Why do you fight them then?"

Now this totally did throw Takuma off guard. Perhaps the two had a point in this so he tries to answer them "I don't know why Henry, Rika, and Takato fight for Equestria, but I know my answer. Goldmon and I fight because nopony can fight off these Wild Ones and most certainly not the Devas. I fear that if these Devas hurt any pony-" he pauses looking at the three girls "I will well never forgive myself. With Goldmon, I have the abilities to help protect everypony. We are the only ones that can fight them to protect everypony."

"Oh" Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle looks at her as she says "But isn't that the idea of a hero?"

Takuma leans onto his knees rubbing her head as it was her that did that to him their very first day the two they met during recess to try to cheer him up. He answers her as she smiles fondly at this it proved Takuma may have grown up a bit but he still enjoyed being friends with the three "It maybe the idea of a hero. But I'm looking at this as a job."

"Oh" Sweetie Belle said still smiling at Takuma.

Scootaloo has to admit that Takuma was right on that one. Perhaps he did look to taking care of these Wild Ones and these Devas as his job to protect Equestria "Oh okay."

He looks at the three "I want to thank you three for actually not being against me when I first arrived in school. You were my very first friends and I don't want anything to happen to you three."

"So no going after Trixie today?" Scootaloo asked.

"Please don't go after her" Takuma told the three "I don't mind you three doing what you want to do to try to gain your Cutie Marks, all I'm trying to say is it's not worth dying for."

This caught their ears Takuma had a point. Takuma adds on as well "Besides, if you did manage to find Trixie, you would need a plan to take her out...Plus we have no idea if she'll send a Deva onto you three or worse."

"Or worse what?" Applebloom asked.

"Or you could meet her boss which I'm guessing is the Deva's Sovereign. I fear that he will kill you three if you found them out."

"Oh" Applebloom said "Good point."

Takuma looks at them "Tell you what. Perhaps I could suggest things for you that are exciting but aren't that life threatening."

"You will?" Scootaloo asked.

"I will" Takuma tells the three girls.

"YEAH!" The three shout "Our friend Takuma is back!"

Takuma watches as the three jump up and down but he holds up his hand. Goldmon catches his friend looking at him and smiles back. The Scorpion Digimon holds up his claw "On one condition girls."

This stopped their cheering as Scootaloo asked "What condition?"

Takuma looks at the three "On the condition you don't go through with this idea."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders waste no time trying to decide. Besides if they went with this and Takuma was always smart even when he was going to school with them when he smart. Then again he was raised by a smart mother "Deal!"

Takuma smiles now that for the first time somepony stopped their plans. He smiles at the fillies "Now before I suggest these safe things you three could do, let's get out of here."

He takes a look around to see they were in a bog. The same bog that a Hydra had chased Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike and himself during the time Twilight Sparkle didn't believe in Pinkie's Pinkie senses.

Goldmon blinks as a green cloud covers them.

"Ew!" Sweetie Belle speaks out "What's that smell?"

"Smells familiar" Takuma answered "Not Timber Wolf, that's for sure."

"Those do have bad breathe!" Goldmon agreed.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake underneath their feet or hooves.

"What's this?" Applebloom asked "An Earthquake?"

Goldmon gasps gently poking Takuma with his tail. Takuma uses one eye to look at his Digimon friend and the Digimon uses his tail to point towards what he saw. Takuma turns his attention to see a giant orange five headed Hydra "Uh-no, but it's something worse."

"What could be worse?" Applebloom asked "Deva?"

"No" Takuma tells her "Not that worse but HYDRA."

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders turn to see the giant beast. The Giant beast sees the five and lets out a mighty roar.

"Run!" Takuma ordered.

At Takuma's order the group of four bolted. Just in time for the heads lunged themselves at the four missing them. Well the heads would've had four meals had they been standing there. The middle head just laughs at the others as once again the other heads had hit random objects. One hitting a bolder.

The Hydra takes off after the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Tamer and his Digimon. This puzzled Goldmon "Takuma...Shouldn't we face it? Scorpionmon can handle him!"

"I'm against killing anything that isn't a Digimon" Takuma answered his partner "Besides the three fillies need to get further ahead, plus stopping trying to dig threw my pockets to get the Digivolution Digi-Modify Card will take time...Time we might not need."

"Good point" Goldmon admitted.

For each good pace the four took the Hydra followed with two monstrous paces forward. Takuma watches as the three girls trip on a tree root with their hooves getting stuck. The group was still very far ahead of the Hydra but this would be a setback. He stops as the three slowly get up, by the looks of things the three had sprained their left rear leg. He got to them helping them up. He turns as the Hydra gets closer. By the three wincing in pain he was right. They had to sprained their left rear leg.

He looks at the Hydra building up the courage to face it to give the three time to get out of there. He looks at the three girls "Get going, get out of here as fast as you can with that sprain. Just over those rocks."

"What about you?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm going to give you three some more time. Then I'll catch up later" Takuma told them.

The three fillies ran as fast as their sprain leg could carry them. While they were running Takuma turned facing the Hydra.

"This maybe the most stupidest thing I've ever done" Takuma told Goldmon.

"Or one out of the many stupidest things you've done" Goldmoln said.

"Fair enough" Takuma admitted.

The Hydra draws near all five heads puzzled that a small two legged creature was standing defiantly before it. Takuma takes out a piece of wood.

"You're going to use a piece of wood to attack it?" Goldmon asked.

"Hopefully I don't have to use it" Takuma whispers back "But I need something to try to distract it."

He then charges towards the Hydra. All five heads dive for Takuma as he weaves in and out of the heads, eventually even sliding under the Hydra's huge legs just as his mother had done. As he is diving he uses the wood to smack the Hydra's legs causing to fall onto it's back.

He noticed it getting up to try to chase him again. It does but he expertly weaves out of the head's attempts to well try to eat him. He spots trees getting an idea. Perhaps he could get the Hydra to stop chasing him and the Cutie Mark Crusaders if he got their heads tied around the trees. He goes for it. The Hydra again tries to attack the boy but his quick planning once more kicks in. He quickly tells Goldmon about it.

"So jump from tree branch from tree branch while you run in and out around the trees?" Goldmon asked.

"Yes" Takuma explained "We're not trying to hurt it just try to slow it down so it will take some time to try to catch up to us and-"

"Then by that time" Goldmon caught on "We would be in Ponyville."

"Exactly" Takuma said "And that beast will have to catch a different dinner."

"Alright!" Goldmon told him.

The Digimon agreed to help Takuma in his plans. This took about five minutes. Takuma ran around the area even running out into the opened field distracting it's heads. Still after five minutes the Hydra's heads were well tied up but not too hard to cause the beast major pain.

Seeing this Goldmon climbs down from the tree branches and jumps onto Takuma's back. Takuma then runs off towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders whom had been watching his movements from the rocky area. When he had got there the three shouted to him "WAY TO GO TAKUMA!"

"Thanks girls" Takuma told them "So let's go back."

"Right!" The three shout to him.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders head back to Ponyville where Applejack, and even Rarity thanked Takuma for watching over their sisters and prevent them from doing something they might not return alive from. Still Rainbow Dash had to give Takuma a warm hand shake with her hoof "Wow! You handle a Hydra! Man, you are brave, just like me!" she even rubs his head with her right hoof messing it up a bit.

"I didn't handle, handle it" Takuma told her he turns to Fluttershy explaining himself more trying to make sure she wouldn't be mad at him for hurting another creature "I just managed to buy some time trying to make sure it didn't hurt the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"And that is okay" Fluttershy explained smiling even hugging her boyfriend "If it chased you and you needed to buy time for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to get away then it's okay. You did it to save their lives! For that" she pauses then gives him a deep passionate kiss on the lips.

She then stops pulling away from him smiling adding on "I'm proud of you. You saved the lives of your friends."

Takuma looks at her enjoying the moment she kissed him. Normally when the two kissed it was passionate but it was short.

Twilight Sparkle is smiling towards her adopted son. He had shown once again that he knew what to do in both situations.

In Hypnos, Yamaki was still in it. He was writing a letter to Princess Celestia, in it he asked her to call Twilight Sparkle and Takuma to Canterlot so the four could meet. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Twilight Sparkle, sure she was Takuma's adopted mother so she'd know many of Takuma's childhood. A childhood Takuma had without a father when he was sent there. With him was Spike the Baby Dragon. Twilight had sent him to Hypnos to tell Yamaki about what Trixie had done to three human kids.

"Can you send it to Princess Celestia?" Yamaki asked Spike.

Spike nods towards Yamaki "You bet Mr. Yamaki! The Princess will get it right away!"

The Baby Dragon breathes green fire onto the letter sending it to Princess Celestia.

**End of Chapter**

**So a part of Takuma's past is revealed. His very first three friends were indeed the Cutie Mark Crusaders** **Anyway the next chapter is Chapter 27: Takuma's Childhood: **_**Yamaki's letter gets to Princess Celestia whom agrees to let Twilight Sparkle answer Yamaki's questions about Takuma's younger years with her.**_


	28. Chapter 27: Takuma's Childhood

Chapter 27: Takuma's Childhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

It was morning in Ponyville Takuma had just met up with Henry, Rika, and Takato with their Digimon. This would be a short meeting for the four. Takato made sure his three friends that had arrived one day ago wasn't present. Even he knew to try to keep his friends out of danger. Besides Takuma did call them asking them to come by the library. Rika looks at Takuma "So why did you call us Takuma?"

Takuma turns towards his adopted mother whom gives him a nod "Princess Celestia has requested me, Goldmon and Mother Twilight to meet her today."

"Really?" Takato asked "When?"

"That's why he called you" Goldmon told them "Celestia isn't normally one to be impatient but she's told us to come to Canterlot ASAP."

"Wonder what she wants" Henry said.

Takuma shrugged "Well that's what Goldmon, Mother Twilight and I are going to find out. We might not be back for an entire day and perhaps the entire night. So, please watch out for those Devas."

"No problem" Takato told Takuma "Count on us, we all have Ultimate Levels, we can stop them."

"Agreed" Rika said.

Twilight Sparkle walks next to Takuma "Ready to go son?"

"I am Mother Twilight" Takuma tells her.

"Then let's go" she told him.

The Unicorn, Goldmon and the Tamer left the library with Twilight turning to the Tamers "If you three need anything ask Spike when he's awake."

The three left for the train station immediately and headed off towards Canterlot

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

Once successfully in Canterlot's train station, Goldmon, Takuma and Twilight Sparkle made their way to the castle. Where they were greeted by the guards guarding the castle. They noticed it was Goldmon, Takuma and Princess Celestia's most faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Seeing it was them they moved aside to let the three in. Once in Yamaki greeted them "Hello my son, Goldmon and Mrs. Sparkle."

This caught the three off guard with Takuma asking out "Father? You are here too?"

"I am" Yamaki told his son.

"Are we all in trouble?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a worried voice.

If it was one thing she feared it was getting in trouble.

"No" Yamaki told Twilight as they met up with Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia smiles "He's right, you aren't in trouble Twilight."

She takes them to a huge meeting room.

"So why are we here?" Twilight Sparkle asked her voice sounding a bit nervous.

"I asked her to ask you three to come here" Yamaki explained.

"What for?" Goldmon and Takuma asked.

Princess Celestia noticed that the three were nervous "It's okay, he just wants to talk."

"Oh" Twilight Sparkle muttered "About what?"

Yamaki turns to her "Takuma's childhood."

Twilight Sparkle turns to him shocked but then again it made sense now he was Takuma's father "That's it?"

Yamaki nods at Twilight Sparkle "I want to know things about Takuma's childhood sense you are raising him."

"Well okay" Twilight Sparkle admitted "So where should I start."

Princess Celestia answered "How about the beginning."

"Yeah" Yamaki admitted "What exactly was his first word."

Twilight Sparkle actually smiles now. It was only natural for a father to want to know his son's childhood. It was one of her very special moments she had when raising him. She enjoyed raising him when he was a baby and it brought back so many good memories "Right! I'll tell you everything about his childhood."

She eyes Takuma smiling "Of course Takuma wouldn't now it as he was very very young."

"True" Takuma admitted.

Twilight Sparkle smiles relating the details "As you know Yamaki, I was the one that adopted him and I had help from Spike sometimes."

_Flashback_

_ Despite being Princess Celestia's most faithful student which made Twilight Sparkle herself proud, she was in fact Takuma's mother as well. She had remembered immediately she accepted the task as being Takuma's mother. Her first time in being a mother she was both excited and happy. It would be a challenging task at first. Twilight remembered having trouble at first raising the young human boy._

_ "There there" Twilight Sparkle told her now adopted son "Welcome to the family. I'll be taking good care of you Takuma. I don't know much about humans but I believe they have last names. Hmm, so from this moment on you'll be Takuma Sparkle."_

_ Takuma just looks at the unicorn smiling even goeing and tried to grab onto her mane. She lifts her head "Now, now, I can see you want to touch my mane but can't let you do that."_

_ He looks at her still then bursts out crying "Oh! What did I say?" She asked._

_ Spike overheard her "You sure you are up to this Twilight?"_

_ "I have to be" Twilight Sparkle said "Princess Celestia gave me this task and I won't fail her or myself!"_

_ She pauses as Takuma continues the cry "There, there my son, mommy's here."_

_ She looks around as he continues to cry "Great!"_

_ She then gets that perhaps he's hungry "Oh-dear! Your hungry! Don't worry I'll feed you."_

_ "What do human babies eat?" Spike asked._

_ "Perhaps the same thing baby ponies do, milk from the mothers" Twilight answered._

_ "But you don't have milk for him to drink" Spike admitted._

_ Twilight agrees "True...But he's hungry...So what do I do in this situation..."_

_ She gets it "I know buy it!"_

_ She takes the crying baby to the nearest store where she buys the milk. She requests Spike to warm the milk up for her and using her telekineses on the bottle, brought it over to Takuma "Hungry?"_

_ Takuma was hungry indeed and he lets her put the bottle in his mouth and he starts sucking it._

_ This stopped him crying of course and it made her proud as she held him with one of her hooves , then with the other hugged him closely "Mommy will never leave you completely alone."_

_ "But what for your lessons?" Spike asked her._

_ Twilight thought of it "I still won't leave him Spike. I'll still attend my lessons but I'm asking you to look after him."_

_ Spike pauses "Well alright."_

**_end of Flashback_**

"So that's one part of his childhood" Twilight Sparkle told Yamaki "The first time I ever fed him."

"I see" Yamaki said "And even when you were looking after him you still concentrated on your studies."

"Wasn't easy that's for sure" Twilight Sparkle admitted turning to Takuma "And I never did leave you after I came back right?"

Takuma shrugged "From what I can remember and from Spike telling me when I could start to remember you are correct, you did come back after your school day and never left afterwards."

"You may not remember much when you were a baby Takuma" Twilight tells him "But I enjoyed taking care of you. I actually looked forward in raising you as my son."

"Like any good mother would" Princess Celestia said with a smile "I am proud that you accepted it Twilight."

"Thanks Princess Celestia" Twilight Sparkle said she turns to Yamaki "But that's how my first day was like with him trying to find a way to feed him then well look after him in general."

Yamaki finds himself smiling at the unicorn that had raised his son. He did respect Twilight in that way and silently thanked her in the inside of himself that she was continuing to raise Takuma still as her own child.

Goldmon just looks at Takuma "What did you think about it at the time?"

"Don't remember" Takuma explained to his partner "To be fair I don't remember much of my childhood."

"Most ponies don't really remember much when they were babies" Princess Celestia admitted "Only the parents remember a lot about their young."

"It's the same with adopted parents like myself" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

She then looks at Yamaki "Anyway continuing onward...I believe you asked me what were Takuma's first words...But first I'd like to say this it was shortly after he learned to walk."

**_Flashback_**

_It had been about one total year sense Takuma had been living with Twilight Sparkle. The young baby had grown. The moment Twilight Sparkle returned home from school. She opens the door to her room where she announces "Takuma! Mommy's home!"_

_ "Welcome home Twilight" Spike said as he had been playing with Takuma well playing with the baby and trying to make sure he was being gentle to Takuma. Until Takuma accidentally bit his tail "OUCH!"_

_ "Spike?" Twilight asked "Are you okay?"_

_ "He bit my tail!" Spike told her "Aren't you going to punish him?"_

_ Twilight Sparkle hushes Spike "No I'm not."_

_ "What?" Spike asked "Why not? It's bad to bite somepony's tail."_

_ Twilight Sparkle answers him "He didn't mean to bite your tail, besides he's just a baby. You don't go punishing babies."_

_ Spike thought of that "Oh, that's true."_

_ Twilight watches as the boy begins to crawl towards her "That's right Takuma! Mommy's here. Come to mommy."_

_ Takuma starts to crawl over to Twilight whom was now sitting down watching him, her arms stretched towards him. Then she saw him trying to stand up on his two feet._

_ "Oh boy!" Twilight explained with a smile on her face as Spike was at her side "What's going on?"_

_ "Takuma's trying to stand up for the first time" Twilight Sparkle said "Spike get the camera!"_

_ Spike watches as Twilight orders him to be at the end where Takuma was going to stand._

_ "Come on Takuma!" Twilight told her son "Come on, you can do it."_

_ Takuma falls on the first two attempts and starts to cry._

_ "It's okay son" Twilight told him using her telekineses to let put him onto all fours "Don't cry, don't cry. Everypony falls at time...What's important is to not give up."_

_ This seemed to give Takuma more confidence. Gathering his strength he starts to pick himself up from the ground. Then completely stand on his two feet._

_ This was the first time Spike had ever seen Twilight get tears in her eyes, wasn't tears of sorrow, tears of joy and proud "That's the way Takuma!"_

_ This gives Takuma more confidence and he slowly takes two steps forward carefully trying to balance. After these were successful he seems to smile._

_ Twilight Sparkle watches him closely he just learned how to stand on his two feet a second ago and now he was learning how to walk. She keeps her hooves spread apart "Come to mommy, Takuma, come on!"_

_ Takuma seems to smile and slowly but surely walks over to her. Then he too wraps his arms around his mother._

_ Twilight hugs him back "I'm proud of you Takuma!"_

_ She eyes Spike nodding. The Baby Dragon smiles back and quickly snaps pictures of the two hugging. He also manages to get Takuma walking a bit._

**_End of Flashback_**

"So that was the first time I seen him stand and then walk" Twilight Sparkle said "And I loved seeing it. That warm hug we shared was wonderful too."

Takuma turns to her "I always treasured hugs from you mother Twilight. Come to think of it, I still do."

Goldmon smiles "And you also treasure hugging Fluttershy and kissing the girl."

"Of course Goldmon" Twilight Sparkle explained with Yamaki nodding "That's what love is."

Yamaki turns to Twilight Sparkle whom continues "Anyway, I'll now tell you Takuma's first words. Another great memory I have"

**Flashback**

_ Twilight Sparkle had just returned home yet again from Princess Celestia._

_ "Afternoon Takuma!" Twilight said hugging him once again as he ran over to hug her "Yeah, mommy's missed you."_

_ Spike watches from afar "And he missed you as well. Took a while for me to get him to get him to take his afternoon nap."_

_ Twilight just smiles at Spike "Good to know your helping to raise Takuma well Spike."_

_ "He and I do seem to get a long well" Spike admitted._

_ Twilight Sparkle turns to Takuma whom was opening his mouth trying to speak. She watches him closely knowing what he was trying to do, she eyes Spike whom understands her but asks anyway "Get the camera?"  
><em>

_ She nods her head "He's trying to talk, his first word."_

_ Spike fetches the camera with Twilight speaking up "Come, on Takuma! Say Mommy or Spike."_

_ After a while of watching him try to speak, it finally comes out "Mommy!"_

_ Twilight hugs him again "That's right Takuma, mommy."_

_ **End of Flashback**_

Yamaki actually smiles "That's usually every child's first word, ether mommy or daddy."

Takuma turns to his mother as she admits "Now he doesn't seem to call me mommy but he does seem to call me Mother Twilight though."

"That's a nice ring too" Goldmon admitted.

Twilight Sparkle smiles "Of course it is, I guess when you get older you do start to call your parents by mother or father."

There was silence all around as Takuma whom had forgotten those memories tried to put it in his head. After a while though it was Yamaki that asked "Any challenges you all faced when he was a child?"

Once again Twilight explains "Well, we didn't have any challenges in Canterlot, but when I figured out Nightmare Moon was going to return and Princess Celestia ordered me to go to Ponyville to study friendship, one day after that event happened, we began to have challenges...One involved a green Mare "Lyra."

Takuma pailed "I remember that one."

Goldmon turns to Takuma "Something bad happen?"

Takuma answers his Digimon Partner with a look in his eyes "Well, let's just say Lyra was perhaps the worse babysitter I had."

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

_**Flashback**_

_Takuma remembered this encounter, well why shouldn't he forget about it? He was comfortable around everypony including Lyra but she was one pony he tried his best to be polite but not stay around her for very long. Lyra was a green unicorn with both her mane and tail being white and light cyan. Her eyes were _Moderate tangelo_ and her Cutie Mark was a lyre or harp._

_ He was five years old and was returning to his house from school. When he arrived he seen Lyra waving to him as he walked in. Now this wasn't a surprise to him earlier before he left for school, Twilight Sparkle said she had a late lesson that afternoon, and that Spike was also needed for the __lesson. The lesson called for at least three ponies well in Twilight's case Spike, Princess Celestia and herself._

_ "Hello Takuma!" Lyra told him._

_ "Hello Lyra" Takuma said "What brings you around here?"_

_ Lyra answers "Oh, I'm your babysitter for this evening Takuma."_

_ "Oh" Takuma spoke "Well thanks."_

_ Lyra gives him a smile "So this is what a human looks like."_

_ He notices her staring at his hands causing him to hide a sweat drop. He had heard rumors around Ponyville that Lyra was obsessed with humans well mostly their hands. He had just taken those as rumors but from what he seen in her eyes, this wasn't a rumor. He hoped this wouldn't be so bad._

_ At first it wasn't as she left him alone for the rest of the afternoon as he played with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. By the time night fell however things did change a bit. By the time Twilight Sparkle came home, Takuma was certainly glad she was back. She paused a bit as it wasn't like Takuma to shiver like this. Despite this she does thank Lyra for looking after him even paying her._

_ When Lyra had left Twilight and Spike turned their attention to Takuma "Takuma? Are you okay?"_

_ Takuma turns to Twilight "Mommy, next time you and Spike go out for a long night can you please make sure it's not Lyra."_

_ Twilight Sparkle looks at her shaking son wondering what Lyra had done to terrify Takuma. It wasn't like Takuma to be like this so she agreed "Alright, Alright, from now on it won't be Lyra. Still not sure why?"_

_ Takuma mutters the answer "The rumors about her were true."_

_ Twilight Sparkle and Spike look at each other._

**End of Flashback**

"What did Lyra do?" Goldmon asked Takuma whom at this mention shook uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't have minded her for her admiration on humans" Takuma told Goldmon "But she's obsessed with humans mostly their hands."

"Well" Princess Celestia spoke " That maybe the case with Lyra, it must be your hands."

Twilight looks at her son "If you had that problem with Lyra back then why aren't the other Tamers having a hard time with her."

Takuma sweat drops "Well uh actually...We've been running every chance she seems to get the idea of hanging around with us for a long time."

Goldmon nods "Ever sense Takato, Henry, and Rika came here I do recall our Tamers ran away starting one month after they arrived."

Twilight sighs "Well at least one of you weren't caught by her."

"Actually..." Takuma tells her "Rika was."

"I'll say tripped over a root and forgot about the unicorn's telekineses" Goldmon muttered.

"I felt bad for her" Takuma admitted "Long hours with Lyra. Before any of us had the guts to rescue her."

"Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and I were wondering what was taking so long for you three to come up with a plan" Goldmon muttered.

Takuma calmed down at Yamkai looks at him "Is there any other challenges you faced?"

"Well there was another one" Takuma admitted.

"With Lyra?" Yamaki asked.

"No," Takuma said "I found it hard to fit in when I was younger, as I was the only human here. Lyra was the opposite at times. Lyra was one to actually try to cheer me up when I felt down, that was one thing she was a good friend to have around at times."

**Flashback**

_ It was another day at school. Even when he had told Twilight Sparkle about Diamond Taira and Silver Spoon teasing him, they constantly still did. Time and time again. Now Ms. Cheerilee had came to his defense telling the two to lay off. Also adding on that it is okay to be different. She would apologize to Takuma personally but this time she saw that the two had went too far. Now that it was over the Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking alongside him._

_ "When will those two learn to stop picking on you?" Scootaloo asked "I mean they still pick on us the Cutie Mark Crusaders but they pick on you more then us now."_

_ "It's because they are right" Takuma admitted "I'm different here."_

_ Sweetie Belle looks over at Takuma "Don't let Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's words bother you. As we said when you first arrived it's okay to be different."_

_ Takuma looks at her "Perhaps, but I'm the only human here in Equestria. I mean time will tell when you girls will get your Cutie Mark, but I as a human won't get them. I walk on two legs."_

_ "But that doesn't give them the right to tease you" Applebloom told him._

_ Takuma sighs "Thanks girls...Sometimes I feel as if I don't belong here."_

_ "Don't say that" Scootaloo told him "There is always that feeling. But I'll tell you this."_

_ Takuma looks at Scootaloo as she speaks "The Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoy your company."_

_ She places a hoof on Takuma's shoulder "You maybe different but that doesn't matter to us. We like you as a friend."_

_ "Really?" Takuma asked her._

_ "Of course" Applebloom told him "You are a nice human. Being raised by an equally nice and smart mother."_

_ This forces Takuma to flash a fake smile at the three girls "Thanks girls."_

_ He walks towards his house still quite depressed. The three watch Takuma closely now feeling bad for him as well, it is then Scootaloo spoke "Then tell Twilight Sparkle about it."_

_ "I've been telling her it and she's been equally upset at this but I won't be able to tell her anything today" Takuma replied._

_ "Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked._

_ Takuma answers "Mother Twilight isn't around tonight, something about meeting someone in Canterlot."_

_ The three are silent watching Takuma walk off and then it was Applebloom that asked him "What about the other ponies and Fluttershy?"_

_ Takuma answers again "They are busy as well."_

_ The three watch Takuma again with Scootaloo speaking up "Well we are going to try to gain our Cutie Marks, why don't you come with us?"_

_ Takuma turns "I'll come with you three but I'm not really in the mood right now to do so."_

_ "Come on Takuma" Scootaloo told him "Don't be like this! This is just allowing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon getting away with what they did."_

_ "Yeah" Applebloom told him "This is similar to giving up! Please don't."_

_ "Then what can I do to be accepted _by the other ponies_" Takuma asked._

_ "You are already accepted by us" Sweetie Belle told him._

_ Takuma looked at the three fillies sure they did accept him but he still felt as if he wasn't needed here. Well his mother Twilight accepted him and so did Spike along with his mother's friends._

_ "The three fillies are right" a new voice announced that spooked the group of four._

_ The four looked in front of themselves to see another human. He was obviously a nice young man. Older then Takuma obviously. Now Takuma nor the Cutie Mark Crusaders could easily make the man out. From what he looked like the man seemed just like them peaceful and even caring. The man's smile was bright and welcoming._

_ The man was looking at Takuma "Your three friends are right, _Be yourself! Be the you who wants to help anyone out. And that help will give you friends that will never leave your side! That's what I've grown up to believe, I guess."

_Takuma blinks as the man turns to the Cutie Mark Crusaders but kneels down so he's eye contact with the boy "Never give up and help others in need...Besides you have friends that care for you."_

_ The Cutie Mark Crusaders give Takuma a warm smile as the man seemed to understand the situation even though he had only shown up seconds ago._

_ "He's right" Applebloom told Takuma whom turns "Thanks girls and thank you mr."_

_ It was then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon would cross pass._

_ "Oh the human is-" Diamond Tiara spoke but was interrupted at seeing the adult human which stops the two in their tracks._

_ With one glare from the man he gave them a glare, and actually scared them off without doing nothing else. Takuma and the Cutie Mark Crusaders jaw dropped and had to contain their laughter at this._

_ The man turns to the young boy "Remember who your friends are, they will be there for you when you need them."_

_ He turns to go "Well better be off."_

_ The man tries to go off when Takuma asks the "Who are you?"_

_ Takuma doesn't get a complete answer but he does get some part of the answer "I'm just a wandering knight who loves to meet many different people or beings! If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be a man who likes these stuff."_

_ With that the man had vanished leaving the four confused. Really confused they understood the man's answer but they never got the man's name._

**End of Flashback**

Twilight Sparkle blinks at this "Wait a moment..."

"Something wrong Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked her faithful student.

"No, no" Twilight Sparkle admits "Well not completely."

"What's up?" Yamaki asked Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight is about to answer when a guard ran into the room "Your highness! Another fog appeared in Canterlot!"

This got Princess Celestia to gasp, with Yamaki hearing the report from from Hypnos "You've gotta be kidding me."

Takuma gets up to go "Princess Celestia, Goldmon and I will take on this threat. We'll be back."

"Go for it Takuma" Princess Celestia told him.

Takuma turns to Goldmon "Let's go Goldmon!"

"Right!" Goldmon shouted.

The two ran out of the room with Twilight Sparkle explaining herself to Yamaki with Princess Celestia appearing to agree with her "You see, Yamaki, that man Takuma just described was the one I met with Princess Celestia."

"Really?" Yamaki asked "What was his name?"

Princess Celestia answered "He wouldn't really say what his name was to us ether."

Takuma and Goldmon ran out of the castle and even then saw the mist.

"Just what we need" Takuma muttered "Explaining my childhood and a Wild One is coming out."

"We can handle him!" Goldmon spoke.

"Oh yes we can" Takuma said smiling at his Digimon partner "Now let's see who this big Digimon is!"

They go into the field and come face-to-face with the Digimon. It was a big huge Mammoth.

"Mammothmon" Takuma muttered knowing right away what the Digimon was "Ultimate level Vaccine Animal Digimon. His Freezing Breathe attack freezes enemies in their tracks."

Mammothmon looks at Takuma "You'll be defeated now!"

Takuma just looks at Mammothmon "Let's find out who gets defeated," he takes out his card "Digi-Modify, **Digivolution Activate!**"

The D-Arch shows the word "DIGIVOLUTION!"

Then the Digivolve process begins "Goldmon Digivolve too...**SCORPIONMON!**"

Scorpionmon appears just in time to clash his huge pinchers against Mammothmon's face then use his incredible strength to hurl Mammothmon onto it's back. The Digimon lets out a trumpet out of it's nose angry.

"Can't let you hurt Takuma" Scorpionmon warned Mammothmon.

"And I can't let you hurt any pony" Takuma tells Mammothmon.

Mammothmon shouts "It's not my fault if ponies get in in my way! **Freeze Breathe!**"

"**Laser Claws!**" Scorpionmon shouted.

The two attacks collide with each other but Takuma knows that Mammothmon is Ultimate and Scorpionmon is a Champion, no contest between the attacks still he found it amazing that all this done was cause a big explosion when the attacks collided.

"I'm going to have to make this fight short..." He picks out his blue card swiping it "Digi-Modify...**Matrix Digivolution Activate!**"

The words on Takuma's D-Arch now wrote "MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"

"Scorpionmon, Digivolve too...**SamuraiScorpionmon!**" Scorpionmon declares as he Digivolves.

Now things were even as SamuraiScorpionmon looks at Mammothmon. The huge Mammoth lets out a trumpet again "Even you won't stop me! I'll freeze you with this **Freeze Breathe!**"

"Not this time!" SamuraiScorpionmon announced taking out one of his **Katana**and sliced the attack in half preventing any damage to him.

"Think you're so tough do you?" Mammothmon asked he charged in "Try taking my **Tusk Crusher!**"

SamuraiScorpionmon briefly withdrew his Katanas. Then grabs onto Mammothmon's tusks with it's hand which the Wild One was wanting to skewer the other Ultimate Level Digimon.

"You pachyderm!" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted throwing Mammothmon aside once again "We won't let you hurt any pony here! And I won't let you hurt my partner!"

"What is your problem?" Mammothmon asked getting back up to charge again "Humans cause only destruction and terror!"

"Not in Equestria" Takuma and SamuraiScorpionmon shouted then together the two shouted "**Double Venom Slash!****"**

SamuraiScorpionmon draws his two Samurai Katanas then fills the swords with Venom finally slicing an opponent in half. Despite Mammothmon being big enough to counter the powerful attack from SamuraiScorpionmon, not even he had what it took to prevent him from being defeated and soon her too burst into data.

Takuma smiles as Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Yamaki comes out of the castle.

"That was short" Princess Celestia said.

Takuma turns to Princess Celestia "Sorry, I just thought about what that man told me and well wanted to stop it from hurting any pony."

"No problem" Princess Celestia told the boy "The faster one puts an enemy out the quicker the lives of my subjects can go back to normal."

There was many ponies panicking until the ordeal was over. They all approached Takuma and SamuraiScorpionmon. Mostly towards Takuma they had never completely understood why Takuma was willing to put his life on the line for all of them. Especially against a rampaging mammoth. Takuma still didn't feel like a hero.. Once again he done this looking at is as a job. He and SamuraiScorpionmon were the only ones along with the Tamers were the only ones that could take the Devas on.

Yamaki presses his hands on Takuma's shoulder causing Takuma to turn to his father "You know, you've grown son and I'm proud of you."

"What parent wouldn't be?" Twilight Sparkle asked Yamaki.

"Good point" Yamaki told her with a smile he even eyes her "Keep up the good work raising Takuma, Twilight."

"I shall!" Twilight Sparkle announces "Just one question, when will Takuma be old enough you know to set out on his own if he wants to?"

Yamaki answers "Children including teenagers which Takuma is now stay with their parents until the age of eighteen."

"Wow" Twilight Sparkle muttered "I mean Princess Celestia has told me it's a long time but for eighteen years to live with your parents that is longer then I expected."

Yamaki gives her another smile "I know it's a long time to consider that Twilight, but you've raised him this long. So you should be able to continue."

"Oh there is no doubt about that, I will raise him" Twilight smiled.

SamuraiScorpionmon looks at Takuma whom looks at him "And as long as I have my friend along side me, we can overcome anything."

"That's right Takuma!" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted over the many voices of shouting ponies.

Trixie had been watching the boy that was being raised by her greatest enemy Twilight Sparkle. She grits her teeth as she hears the ponies cheering for Takuma. She shakes her head muttering "How strong can that boy get? I knew the boss should've sent a Deva...That fight would've taken longer."

She walks off to consult on her next plan.

****End of Chapter.****

****So that was Takuma's childhood. I know the Digimon fight was short but I also wanted to show how much time had passed sense then and how the man he saw influenced him when he remembered it in the chapter. Anyway next chapter. Chapter 28: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000-******_When it's cider season, Ponyville simply cannot get enough of the Apple Family's Cider. This year, the travelling Flim Flam Brothers capitalize on the shortage using their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. The town isn't quite big enough for both cider makers, so a competition is held to determine who can create the most cider the quickest, where the victor earns the sole cider distribution rights to Ponyville._**


	29. Chapter 28: Super Speedy 6000

Chapter 28: **_Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

The next morning came by early morning. Rainbow Dash had flown to Twilight's house to get Takuma. Goldmon followed the two. Both Digimon and his Tamer were confused on why Rainbow Dash had woke them up so so early. Normally Takuma wouldn't have minded this wake up call but they had arrived very late the other day while Twilight was explaining to his father about his childhood. Now they had arrived at Fluttershy's house. Takuma knocked on the door which Calumon answered and let them in.

"Hey Takuma!" Calumon greeted him "What brings you here this early?"

"Good question" Takuma admitted "For once I'm not sure...Rainbow Dash came to my house to get me and Goldmon earlier, but I'm not sure what it is."

Goldmon watched as Rainbow Dash knocked on Fluttershy's door. Inside her room Fluttershy was rudely woken up by the knock she sits upward then after yawning spoke "Who could that be? It's still dark!"

Without warning Rainbow Dash burst threw the door with Takuma at her side once she burst threw the door "C'mon, Fluttershy! Cider season's about to start!"

Without haste Rainbow Dash quickly removes the covers that were on Fluttershy revealing to Takuma her naked body once more. Both Takuma and Fluttershy blushed, Takuma tried to be a gentleman and turn his head away from what he had seen but the image was in his head. He heard her squee blushing madly, Takuma left the room allowing Fluttershy to get dressed. Once then she took both Takuma and Fluttershy's hand, then somehow even when grabbing two human hands flew out really quickly out of the cottage.

While flying Fluttershy asked Rainbow what was on Takuma's mind "Oh, where are we? What's the rush?"

Rainbow Dash eyes both a confused Takuma and Fluttershy "The rush? Don't you two remember what happened last year? Or the year before that? Or pretty much any cider season ever?"

"Uh well uh" Fluttershy began with Takuma following suit "Not really" Takuma admitted.

Rainbow Dash answers them "Pinkie Pie. She always ends up ahead of us in line and then they always run out of cider!"

"I guess we'll-" Takuma began but the two were interrupted by Rainbow Dash "Well not this year! This year I'm gonna get there before sunrise, so I can drink all the cider I want, and laugh when she doesn't get any! It's the perfect plan. Y'know, I might even buy some cider and hold onto it for a while, drinking it drop by drop in front of her-"

Rainbow Dash was forced to gasp at what they saw in front of them. There thousands of tents were outside the area of Sweet Apple Achers and whose should be first then Pinkie Pie's.

"Gee Rainbow Dash. It looks like a few other ponies had the same idea" Fluttershy spoke.

"Looks like she beat you again" Takuma muttered eying a pink tent that he knew was Pinkie Pie's.

There was the sound of a zipper opening coming from the pink tent and Pinkie Pie stepped out with Fluttershy admitting out "Oh, gosh Pinkie. I love your new style."

Rainbow Dash spoke out her question "Who are all these ponies?!"

Pinkie Pie gladly and happily answers "Isn't this great? I couldn't sleep last night 'cause I was so excited about cider season, and I had this brilliant idea to come down here and camp out, so I told a few others about it and they all thought it was a great idea too and now it's just a big old cider party! Woohoo! Oh gosh, that's a lot of ponies. Hope they don't run out before you get any."

This causes Rainbow Dash to growl.

**Digimon Tamers Theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to Show**

There was a long, long, long, line of ponies. All the Tamers along with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and their Digimon were dead last. Instead in the line was in fact Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Rarity. It was there Twilight spoke "Isn't this exciting, Spike? Opening day of cider season!"

Spike's reply to it was while rubbing his hands together "Yeah! That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season!"

Back at the end of the line the Tamers all looked at Takuma with Takato speaking out "So uh, I would've thought you'd be with your mother."

"I would be" Takuma admitted with Goldmon completing the answer "Unless Rainbow Dash didn't have to try to get us to come early."

"Uh, what is going on?" Kento asked Takuma.

Takuma turns to him "Cider Season."

It was then Applejack made her announcement threw a mega phone "Attention, everypony! Cider season is now officially open!"

This caused massive cheers and chattering to go around.

Rika turns to Takuma "What are the chances we are going to get some?"

"At the back of the line...Perhaps a very slim chance" Takuma muttered the answer.

Rainbow Dash turns "This time it better be different!"

Slowly but surely the line started to move. Sadly on the time Rainbow Dash got there the worse she feared had happened which caused her to growl even while Applejack spoke "Heh, Sorry everypony! That's it for today!"

This was greeted by many disappointed Ponies speaking out "Awww."

Rainbow Dash let out her disappointment "Surprise surprise. You ran out again!"

A brown pony spoke out "Yeah, you always run out!"

Takuma couldn't help but feel bad for Applejack. In fact all of the Tamers felt bad for Applejack. Even their Digimon did. Fluttershy spoke what was on each of the Tamers's and their Digimon's minds "For the record, I don't mind-"

"We don't" Rika gently corrected her.

"We do!" Kento and Kazu admitted.

"Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me!" Rainbow Dash asked which she was greeted with mostly all the other ponies complaining about it.

"You guys!" Jeri replied "Please it's probably not their fault."

Applejack explains herself "Hold on everypony. We've done our best to improve supply this year-"

The same brown pony spoke "You always say that!"

Applejack defends herself but to her surprise it is Pumpkin Spice that defends her cousin "And it's always true! But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but even I know that recipe takes time!"

"Pumpkin?" Applejack asked her cousin.

"Sorry cousin" Pumpkin Spice apologizes to Applejack "But I can't let my own rival down."

She eyes the other ponies "Besides...even I can sell out of the pumpkin products I make...It's the same thing with the Apple's Cider Season."

"Thank Pumpkin Spice" Applejack told her cousin.

Pumpkin Spice nods her head while Applejack adds on "If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow."

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but blurt out this "She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was perfection!"

"Uh Pinkie Pie" Takuma and Fluttershy tried to warn the Pink Earth Pony.

Even the Tamers seemed to pause looking at each other. Their Digimon also exchanged concerned looks even when Pinkie Pie continues on "I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It was a moment in time that will never exist again..."

This once again causes Rainbow Dash to growl but Christmas Gift manages to tap Rainbow's shoulder "Easy now Dashie..."

Suddenly a honk noise was heard.

"Are there cars here?" Takato asked Takuma whom shrugged "Not that I know of."

Then moterized noises caught the ears of everypony, Tamer, and their Digimon. Pretty soon a train like machine had arrived. When it stopped in front of the Apple Family's booth, Pumpkin Spice whom was right besides Granny Smith, a very surprised group of ponies, humans, and Digimon. Takuma took notice that both Granny Smith and Pumpkin Spice both glaring at the machine as if they knew that whoever invented it was up to no good.

"Okay..." Takato spoke to Takuma "Am I seeing things? Do you have any idea what that is?"

"I have no idea" Takuma admitted.

Henry pauses looking at the object "Okay, just as if things couldn't get any more weirder..."

"Agreed" Rika admitted "I never thought I'd see something this weird."

Then two bigger unicorn ponies stepped out. They must've been twins because they looked similar to each other. They were yellow, had green eyes, matching red hair, their red and white tails also matched. One more thing also matched and it was what the two wore. They were wearing a blue and white stripped shirt, with the same colored hat, and a black bow-tie. The only two things that separated the two were well one was that one wore a mustache and the other didn't. Another thing was their Cutie Marks. The one with the mustache had a left facing apple slice. The second one without the mustache, had a red apple with a slice missing.

"Okay..." Guilmon asked "Who are these Ponymon?"

"Don't know" Terriermon said.

The big huge group would sort of get their answer with the one without the mustache spoke first breaking into a song_ "___Well, looky what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ___Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair._"

The Unicorn with the mustache spoke next " _That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share."_

This got the many ponies to start being more cheerful.

_ Then the two began dancing while continuing to sing "___Well you've got opportunity ___In this very community._"

It was the one with the mustache that introduced the one without the mustache "_He's Flam_"

Then one without the mustache introduced the other "_He's Flim!_"

The two ponies which the Tamers know knew was Flin and Flam continued on "_We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers traveling salesponies nonpareil._

"Interesting verse" Terriermon admitted causing Goldmon to nod.

Pinkie Pie then asks the question "Non-pa-what?"

Flim is the one that answers her "_Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be And that's a new world, with tons of cider Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking."_

Flam adds on "_More Cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking!"_

"I doubt that" Rainbow Dash told them.

Flim and Flam sank out once more "_So take this opportunity._"

All of the ponies minus the Apples, Pumpkin Spice, and her two sisters joined in "In this very community."

Flam is the one that spoke next "_He's Flim!"_

Flim continues "He's _Flam!_"

Then the two joined again "_We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers traveling salesponies nonpareil."_

Flim now turns to the crowd but this time mostly eyes the humans whom were still wondering what their little transport was "_I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport."_

_ "_We are" was the muttered response from the four Tamers.

Flam answers "I'll say our brand of locomotion."

Renamon looks at it closely then mutters "Interesting."

Flim continues his little song "_And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?_"

Flam answers that one too "_Any Horse can make a claim and any pony can do that same._"

Flim continues "_But my brother and I have something most unique and superb Unseen at any time in this big new world._"

Flim and Flam continue "_And that's opportunity."_

Flim continues "Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best."

Flam and Flim continue to talk about their locomotion "The Unbelievable" "The Unimpeachable" "Indespensible" "I-can't-believable"

Then the two finish with "Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000"

Flam gets close to Rarity "What D'you say sister?"

Rarity doesn't say anything but faints which causes a small smile to come from Rika.

Once again the whole crowd minus the Apple Family, Pumpkin Spice, her sisters, the Tamers, and their Digimon spoke then next verse "_Oh, we got opportunity In this very community Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this jam With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_"

He turns to Pumpkin Spice mistaking her for Applejack "_Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?_"

Pumpkin Spice eyes him "Sorry, I'm not the owner of this Apple Field." She turns to Applejack "Your call cousin."

Applejack gives him her answer "Uh-sure I guess."

Then she eyes her own cousin and family members worried on what the two were up to.

The crowd then spoke out another verse "_Opportunity, in our community."_

he two brothers began their work "_Ready Flim?_" "_Ready Flam!_"

Then the two shouted using their magic which was green on an apple tree "_Let's bing-bang zam!"_

Flim then continues "_And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!"_

While he was talking the machine begins work with the crowd chanting out "Cider, cider, cider, cider..."

While the crowd was chanting this Flim continues "Watch closely my friends!

Flam adds on "The fun begins!"

Flim explains it buy singing it "_Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horseshoes-off one-of-a-kind cider!"_

Flam actually continues "Feel free to take a sneak peek!"

At this two ponies do.

It was then Granny Smith spoke up "_Now wait, you fellers, hold it! _You went and over-sold it! I guarantee that what you have there won't compare" she lets this sink into the two brothers " _For the very most important ingredient Can't be added or done expedient And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care!_"

Flim continues "_Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up. You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup._"

Granny Smith tries it and tries not to show that she actually liked it allowing Flam to continue the song "_Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine lets just the very best So whaddaya say then, Apples Care to step into the modern world And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?"_

Once more the crowd continues to chant out "Cider, cider, cider, cider, cider." This would go on till Flim and Flam continue to sing with Flim continuing " _What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"_

The two brothers sing _"We're saying you've got-"_

The crowd joins in with the two brothers "Opportunity In this very community He's Flim, he's Flam We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers Traveling salesponies nonpareil"

Flim and Flam then end it with a "Yeah!"

"That was interesting" Henry muttered.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this" Takuma admitted.

"Me too" Rika admitted.

"I'm getting a bad one too" Takato agreed.

"It was an interesting song" Terriermon adds on "Now I won't be able to get it out of my head."

Applebloom speaks out "You've got yourself a deal!"

It was then Pumpkin Spice was able to notice that the young filly in the Apple Family could've spoken up too quickly even when the crowd started chanting out.

Granny Smith objects "Not so fast!" the Apple Family huddles "No way no how that machine matches up with the care we put in our cider!"

Applebloom adds on "But if it really does work, we could make everypony in town happy!"

Applejack objects to this "I just don't know, y'all. We've always made cider the same way. "

Big Mac adds on "Eeyup. Huh?"

It is then Flim and Flam are also in it with Flim speaking to them "We'll sweeten the deal. You supply the apples..."

Flam adds on "We supply the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000."

Flim and Flam give them another suggestion "Then we split those sweet sweet profits..."

Flim announces the profits "Seventy-five"

"Twenty-Five" Flam spoke.

"Dea-" Applebloom began but she is caught off.

"Hold on. Who gets the seventy five?" Applejack asked.

"Why us naturally" Flim told them.

Flam adds on "And, we'll throw in the magic to power the machine for free."

Applejack speaks her mind "Cider sales keep our business afloat through the winter. We'd lose Sweet Apple Acres if we agreed to this."

The two brothers then asked "So? What'll it be?"

Pumpkin Spice was watching the two male ponies and was now being restained by her two younger sisters "Let me at them! I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

Big Mac tells them "No Deal!"

Flim then speaks "Very well. If you refuse our generous offer to be partners, then we'll just have to be competitors."

Applejack hears this "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh-no!" Flim asked.

"Don't you worry, everypony! There'll be plenty of cider for all of you!" Flam promised.

Flim finishes "Once we drive Sweet Apple Acres out of business."

The Apple Family gasped but Pumpkin Spice grows increasingly angry at this. What she doesn't know that one of the two brothers Flam, was eying her as if he was having a crush on her. She also felt saddened for her cousin in all her years in being Applejack's rival she only counted herself as the only rival Applejack had. She didn't want this to happen. The Tamers were also shaken up by this.

The next day happens and everypony was in line once again. This time though the Tamers were able to get the drink. Pumpkin Spice whom was still quite angry was with Twilight Sparkle whom spoke to Applejack "Still worried about Flim and Flam?"

"I know I am" Pumpkin Spice admitted.

Spike then spoke "Granny Smith says that those two were hot air."

Applejack spoke "I'm not so sure. They sounded mighty serious when they threatened to run us out of business."

"That's because they were serious" Pumpkin Spice confirms.

Applejack turns to Pumpkin Spice "Pumpkin Spice? What's the matter?"

"I'm concerned for you" Pumpkin Spice tell Applejack "And if you ever need help in making Cider, you have an extra hoof."

Applejack looks at her cousin whom tried to not show her own tears of concern for her.

"We are too" Takuma said as he and the other Tamers walked up.

"They can't just do that to you guys" Rika said.

Henry explains "Technically they can. But they don't have apples."

Suddenly the Tamers heard the words that made every pony cringe " That was the last cup!"

"Oh for pete's sake!" Rainbow Dash muttered.

Terriermon eyes the crowd as many disappointed voices were heard "Tough crowd."

"Takuma..." Goldmon asked Takuma "Is it always like this during Cider Season?"

"Sadly it is" Takuma said.

"Come back tomorrow everypony!" Applebloom announced.

The crowd began to complain even more.

Then the Tamers, their Digimon, and the Apple family heard the sound of a machine.

"Oh great" Takato muttered as he saw the Cider Squeezy 6000 coming around "It's them again."

"Ponymon that want to drive the Applemon out of business" Guilmon muttered as the machine stops on the same damaged fence Granny Smith was trying to repair.

Flim speaks up first "What seems to be the problem here?"

Flam adds on insult to injury "Oh my oh my, out of cider _again_?"

The two notice the Tamers looking at them, it wasn't just them but their Digimon. The Tamer's eyes told the two that they weren't in the mood to listen to them. Still they had to continue their tormenting."

Flim opens up a compartment to reveal barrels "What have we here? Who'd like a cup?" he purposely passes a cup to Rainbow Dash whom takes it.

This was greeted by cheering from the crowd which even despite Pumpkin Spice trying to hold them back caused them to standpede over the the other ponies, the Tamers with their Digimon were the only ones to wisely avoid it as they ran over to the machine.

Once all the ponies rush over Flam is the one that speaks up "Don't worry, everypony, we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant!"

Then a barrel drops. Both Pumpkin Spice and Applejack see the barrel and know at once it's the Apple Family's barrel. This didn't go well with ether of them. IN fact Applejack uses her lasso to grab a barrel and cause Rainbow Dash to drop her cup onto the ground. It is Applejack that spoke up "You can't sell that cider! That's made from Apple family apples!"

Rainbow Dash tries to scoop up the cider "Is this some kind of Cruel joke?"

Flim spoke "Don't worry, everypony, there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink!"

This gets the crowd to gasp

Flam the one that had sighted Pumpkin Spice before now sees her again "Why might you be looking at us like that? We're trying to help you."

"Help me?" Pumpkin Spice asked.

Flim agrees " Yeah Pumpkin Spice is it?"

"How did?" Pumpkin Spice asked.

Flam smiles at her "My brother and I know of you, you're quite the Pumpkin Farmer. The only pony that grows Pumpkins to enormous size for other ponies for a special order is you."

"We do need a traveling companion that knows Pumpkins to improve our sails" Flim said trying to help his brother to get the girl.

"Sorry, I know where you are getting at" Pumpkin Spice began "But my place is here and I'm frankly not interested."

"Pumpkin Spice, we can show you all of Equestria" Flam protested to her then he tried harder something that might've gotten her "You'll be able to out sail your cousin."

Pumpkin Spice's eyes widened a bit but she shook her head "No, means no!" She tries to give him a straight face "Applejack is more then a rival to me she's a friend... And to be fair we DON'T try to sell each other out. We try to see who can sell more not who can run the other out of business!"

It is then Applebloom speaks up "We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!"

The crowd gasps again but this time Big Mac manages to gently grab Applebloom's tail then drag her towards Granny Smith whom spoke "Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality."

There is disappointed sighs coming from the crowd with Rainbow adding on "Who cares how good the cider is if _I_ never get to drink any?"

Flim takes advantage of this even going as far in squeezing Rainbow's cheeks "Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies."

Takato sticks up for the Apples "Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country!"

The Tamers with their Digimon all eye Takato just surprised it wasn't Takuma saying this.

Takato sees them staring at him "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Takato" Rika admitted.

Terriermon spoke "Just surprised us, that's probably what Takuma might've said."

"It would've been" Takuma admitted "But looks like Takato beat me to it."

Takuma turns helping Applejack even more "Their cider speaks for itself."

Flim challenges the humans and the Apple Family "Let's put it to the test!"

"Any time anywhere!" Applebloom tells them.

This caused the crowd to be surprised and mutter all around. After a while Granny Smith speaks up "Well, that's enough, now."

Flam speaks up another challenge "With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!"

Now it is Kazu that defends the Apple Family "Oh yeah? Well they can do it in 45 minutes!"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there" Henry mutters silently.

"You bet we can!" Applebloom admits thankful of Kazu's outburst which after this it does trigger another "Wow? Really?" from the crowd.

Granny Smith speaks out another warning "Easy, Applebloom, easy."

Flim then challenges again "What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken?"

Even Pumpkin Spice had to lower her eyes angrily while the old Green Earth Pony spoke "What did you call me, sonny?"

Flim continues to challenge the old green Mare "If you're so confident in your cider, then what's the problem?"

This was too much for Pumpkin to handle but Granny Smith had enough of the two "Tomorrow mornin', right here!"

Flam spoke up a problem "But I'm afraid we haven't any..." he chocks up "Apples."

Granny Smith gives them permission "You can use our south field, and it'd be worth it to teach you all a thing or two about cider making!"

Flim challenges "Excellent; we have a bet. Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville."

Granny Smith now agrees "And after we beat ya, I don't never want to see you bimbahoozalers around here again!"

The crowd gets a bit concerned chattering to each other.

The machine starts to head off but it is then Flam decides to up the states "Oh and Apples...Pumpkin Spice must at least go out with me."

"WHAT?" Pumpkin Spice roars out as the two ride away on their machine even doing her best to try to chase after the machine, she would've had Harvest Leaf and Christmas Gift weren't holding her back "COME BACK HERE! I WILL NOT AGREE TO THIS!"

Harvest Leaf pats her oldest sister's shoulder "There, there, it sounds like it is now a bet."

Pumpkin Spice just lets out a low growl. Twilight Sparkle tries to comfort her friend Applejack first while Takuma, Takato, and Henry wisely tried to stay away from the now angry orange unicorn "Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow!"

"We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm" Applejack admitted.

"You better win because this Unicorn ain't going to forget the moment I have to go out with Flam" Pumpkin Spice muttered.

"Which will mean that they'll now ask Pumpkin Spice to at least travel with them" Christmas Gift spoke worried "At least for one day..."

The next morning does come. Already there were times of frustration. Granny Smith was sniffing apples, and there was sounds of exhersion from Applejack.

This naturally worried Twilight and Takuma "Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Applejack replies to Twilight and her son whom along with the Tamers were just feeling bad about the idea "Me 'n' the family are... one hundred percent confident... in our cider making capabilities."

Applebloom then speaks up "And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken."

"Good answer" Takato told Applebloom.

Rika agrees "Your grandma is very wise."

Threw a Mega Phone Mayor Mare spoke "Attention everypony!"

This got the every pony's, humans and the Tamer's Digimon's attention towards her with Goldmon, Takuma and Twilight speaking to Applejack "Good luck."

Applejack replied to her "Thanks Twilight,, Takuma, and Goldmon. We'll need it."

They then listened into the Mayor Mare's words "The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can, after which the barrels will be counted, and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville!"

There was the sound of many ponies gasping in shock.

Mayor Mare also adds on "If the Flim Flam brothers win, Pumpkin Spice must date Flam."

"NEVER!" Pumpkin Spice shouted "N-E-V-E-R!"

Mayor Mare sighs "Or at least agree to travel with them..."

Pumpkin Spice sighs "That last part, I could do...Not that first part."

Mayor Mare reluctantly knows that Pumpkin Spice was unwillingly dragged into this conflict now wishing for once she could do more to help the Pumpkin farmer still the contest had to go on "Are both teams ready?"

Granny Smith snorts with Applejack trying one last time to calm Pumpkin Spice quietly with one hoof while responding "Ready!"

Flim and Flam then agreed "Ready!"

Mayor Mare then gives out the order "Then let's... go!"

There was electricity sounding then a vacuum as well. Granny Smith was looking at the apples inspecting them, then told her family if they were good or not "Ugh, bad 'un. Good 'un! Bad 'un..."

Applejack then compliments "Great job, y'all! We've already filled an entire barrel!"

Applebloom adds on "I'll bet you those guys don't even have-"

Then the filly, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all gasped with Applebloom asking out "What?"

The sound of the Super Squeeze 6000 was heard now fully working causing Applejack to gulp nervously and Pumpkin Spice thinking about sabotaging the machine. She wasn't the only one for the Tamers were waiting anxiously. It was Kazu that asked Takuma "Isn't there anything we can do to help them?"

"Not that I can see" Takuma said "I mean I wish it didn't have to come to this...But...-"

Kento then snapped suggesting to Takuma "I know sabotage it!"

"That's not a bad-" Takato began but a bonk from a well aimed piece of wood hitting onto the back of his head from Rika caused him to stop and fall face first into the ground "Ouch! Rika!"

Rika looks at Takato "It pains me really...But Sabotaging an invention is like...Cheating on the Apple's part."

Henry agrees "We have to let this settle out this way...We can't go sabotaging the machine...Besides the only one with brains enough to might know how to operate the machine that is from Equestria is Takuma."

Goldmon looks at Takuma "Could you if you wanted to?"

"I may know something about Magic more then you all" Takuma admitted with a sweat drop "But I have no knowledge when it comes to machines..."

"Then what can we do?" Terriermon asked "If the Apples are forced out...Then Takato doesn't have a home any more."

"Takatomon could always sleep with me" Guilmon spoke.

"Then what could we eat?" Takato asked "Because if they go, we can't exactly take an apple of the trees as we always do with Applejack's permission."

"Oh-no" Guilmon complained "No Food No one hogs up food for only themselves!"

Hearing this a small plan goes into Takuma's head he then snapped his fingers "There is a way we could help them and save the Apple Farm!"

"How?" Rika asked.

Takuma turns "And it will only work if it's okay with the rules."

"So we could Sabotage it?" Kazu asked.

Which earned Takato another bonk on the head from Rika "Why me this time Rika? IT was Kazu that asked."

"They are your friends" Rika muttered which caused Takuma to slightly giggle at the comment then he grew serious "Come on, I believe Mother Twilight might be getting the idea.

As the competition went it soon became apparent that the Apples were losing. For every barrel they were able to make 3 barrels were made by the Flim-Flam Brothers...To make it worse Big Mac whom was running around in a wheel to brew the cider was tiring out. Applejack told him that he could rest after the competition. Now Twilight Sparkle with the Tamers and their Digimon walked over to Mayor Mare and it soon appeared that both mother and adopted son had the same idea even after Rarity brought out "This is just dreadful. Even at top speed the Apples are only making one barrel to the twins' three!"

Twilight Sparkle and Takuma then spoke to the Mayor what was on both of their minds "Um, Miss Mayor! Are honorary family members allowed to help in the competition?"

This got Pumpkin Spice to cock her head at this matter did that include cousins as well? Yes it did even though it wasn't the same family she was still related to Applejack. This got the Tamers and their Digimon looking at each other now knowing what Takuma's idea was if it was allowed. Mayor Mare spoke "Well, I'm not sure... Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping?"

Flim spoke "Are you kidding?"

Flam also spoke "We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps. It's a lost cause."

"Not really" Pumpkin Spice warned now grinning even scaring the one that tried to ask her to go out with him "Because in addition they have a cousin."

"Three cousins you mean" Christmas Gift and Harvest Leaf added on.

Mayor Mare then answers Twilight's question "Hmm, I guess it's okay. Applejack? What do you think?"

Applejack doesn't have to think twice as she knew with Takuma's mind and he was an excellent strategist, they had a big chance in winning the competition and she wouldn't have to worry about Pumpkin Spice's wrath once her cousin got back to Ponyville "I think I'd love to have the rest of my _family_ helpin' out."

The Tamers, their Digimon, Pumpkin Spice along with her two sisters and the rest of the main six shouted "All right!"

Twilight was now giving orders to her friends "Okay everypony, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm."

"Couldn't have put it any other way Mother Twilight" Takuma admitted.

"Yeah" Goldmon agreed he was then followed by everyone that was helping the Apple Family "Yeah!"

Twilight Sparkle then gives the orders "Pumpkin Spice, help Applejack with the trees."

"Count on it!" Pumpkin Spice agreed glad to be able to help her rival.

Twilight turns to Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie, you and Harvest Leaf are on apple catching detail."

"Yes sir, ma'am, sir!" Pinkie Pie replied with Harvest Leaf nodding her head.

Twilight now give Rarity orders "Rarity, you've got a discerning eye. Help Granny Smith at the quality control station."

"Of course!" Rarity agrees.

Twilight Sparkle turns to Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big McIntosh press?"

"In my sleep!" Rainbow Dash replied with Christmas agreeing "I'll help too."

Twilight Sparkle turns to her son "What is on your mind?"

Takuma turns to Takato "Why we can use our Digimon and Takato...I believe Guilmon is a Digimon that could solve all our problems to save Sweet Apple Achers."

Takato blinks "Something to do with Guilmon?"

"Exactly" Takuma said.

Takato is looking at Big Mac press and gets the idea "Hmm, can't our Digimon help in another plus Guilmon!"

"Yes Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

Takato turns "How would you like to help Sweet Apple Achers?"

"I'd love to" Guilmon replied "But how?"

Takato turns "Anyone got Peanut Butter?"

"How could you be thinking of food?" Rika asked Takato.

"I'm not thinking about food" Takato told her with Takuma nodding "Relax Rika...It is my plan."

Rika then sees it herself "Well alright."

Fluttershy managed to remember that she did pack a peanut butter jar "This jar?"

"That'll work" Takato said with Takuma nodding.

Another press was in the area with Takuma turning to Goldmon "We'll be helping Applejack and Pumpkin."

"Right" was the response from the Digimon.

"Renamon and I will help Rarity and Granny Smith" Rika suggested with Renamon agreeing "Right Rika."

Henry turns "Then Terriermon and I will help Pinkie Pie and Harvest Leaf."

Twilight Sparkle turns knowing that her son had the same idea then spoke "Alright everypony, let's save Sweet Apple Acres!"

"And me from having to travel one day with them!" Pumpkin Spice added on.

"Sounds like a plan" Takato said as he guided Guilmon into the third press and tied the Peanut Butter jar to an end "Alright boy! The Peanut butter is all yours! Try to get it!"

"Oh-boy!" Guilmon shouted running in the third press alongside Big Mac and Rainbow Dash.

The red Dinosaur began walking at first but the press was like a hamster wheel, Guilmon wasn't getting anywhere, which made Guilmon wanting it even more and the Digimon began to burst into a run. Still he wasn't getting anywhere "Why can't I get it?" Guilmon asked.

While this was going on Applejack's pony friends, Tamers, and Digimon were helping the Apple Family. Failure was not on their mind. Normally Twilight Sparkle calculated that if her friends were there to only help out they would've been making 5 barrels of Apple Cider compared to the machine's three barrels but with the addition to Guilmon's help they were making more then she could count.

Twilight spoke out their efforts "Based on these figures, we're making Ten barrels for every three of theirs!"

The crowd burst out into cheers!

Applekjack then announces "Keep it up, everypony! We're back in this!"

Takuma was helping Applejack when he heard Flim speak "Come on, brother, we've gotta pick up the pace!"

Takuma also hears Flam agreeing "Right, uh, double the power!"

Electricity sounded as they tried to double the machine's power then Takuma heard the words he wasn't going to enjoy hearing from the two brothers "We gotta try something else!" "I've got it, brother of mine."

Takuma knows this might be when things might turn out bad as he predicted so he turns to Takato "Takato! Now's the time to finish this up."

Takato gives Takuma a thumbs up "Right! It's time for more speed. Time to save the Apple Family."

He takes out a card "Digi-Modify! **Hyper Speed Activate!**"

Now this is truly when things started going way more smoothly for the group. Guilmon gained an enormous amount of speed so fast was the speed even when Rainbow Dash was thinking of cheating really put more effort into the group.

Soon the hour was up. Now for the moment of truth. The Flim Flam Brothers looked like they were on the right track for winning but they all got the surprise of their life when Mayor Mare announced the winner "The Apple Family are the winners!"

"What the?" The Flim Flam brothers asked shocked at seeing that the Apple's help actually helped their opponents to win. Sure enough even though the Super Speedy Squeeze 6000 was able to catch up the the ten barrels. Takato's Digi-Modify card using Hyper Sonic Speed helped with an amazing fifteen barrels just narrowly beating the Flim Flam Brothers by one bucket.

"We won this competition" Applejack said to the Flim Flam Brothers she notices Guilmon still trying to get the Peanut butter and turns to Takato but the wheel press wasn't making any more cider "Shouldn't you tell him it's over?"

"Come on!" Guilmon complained "Why can't I get it!"

Renamon comes in and slices the peanut butter off. Guilmon takes it and begins to eat it "I got it Takatomon!"

Takuma turns to the Flim Flam Brothers whom were shocked "Never underestimate a Digimon's stomach, especially Takato's."

Flim and Flam still looked shocked. No way did their invention just fail them. Still a bet was a bet and to make things worse Renamon poked a barrel of their Apple Cider pooring it's liquid "Now let's see if it makes a difference."

She poors some of the Flim Flam Brother's Cider for the crowd giving it to them and the results even then were disappointing one pony spoke spoke "I can't get the taste off my tongue!"

Another Bon-Bon spoke "Mine's got rocks in it!"

A third spoke "I wouldn't pay one _cent_ for this dreck!"

This even shocked the Flim Flam Brothers even more with Flam speaking out "You wouldn't pay even one cent?"

"NOOOO!" was the response.

The two brothers were now whispering to another with Flim asking out "How about _two_ cups for one cent?"

"NOOOO!" was the response again.

The two tried again "Two bits for a barrel?"

"NO!" was the response.

Pumpkin Spice walks up to the two sales ponies "Even I a pumpkin Farmer knows what had happened...Granny Smith was right, it's all about the quality. Besides now I can freely say I won't be joining you."

This got the Flim Flam Brothers to nervously chat with Flam speaking out "It looks like we've encountered a slight... problem here in Ponyville."

"Two problems" Flim agrees "Somehow the apples beat our machine and even if we did win thanks to Renamon...Nopony wants our product. Next town?"

"Next town!" Flam agrees.

"Let's go Flam!" Flim agrees.

Cider Squeezy 6000 drives off. Applejack sees this " They're gone!"

"That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!" Twilight Sparkle shouted she turns to Takuma "So how did you manage to help us save this field?"

Takuma smiles "As I said, there is no hungrier Digimon then Guilmon. Putting the Peanut Butter up in that barrel gave Guilmon plenty of determination to try to get it. Besides, I overheard the two saying that were going to do something to win no matter what. So."

Takato holds up a Card "Does this count as cheating?"

"No way" Applejack said "We were running short on time, and you two figured that with every pony tiring out you needed a refreshment."

"Exactly" Takuma said.

The brown Earth Pony that had spoken up rudely towards Applejack adds on "Plus we can have high quality Apple family cider!"

Applebloom adds on cheerfully "Because of this silly competition, we've made enough of our cider for the whole town!"

The crowd erupts into cheering. While this was happening every pony lined up for the cider allowing Applejack to write a Friendship Report "_Dear Princess Celestia. I wanted to share my thoughts with you. _She clears throat _I didn't learn anythin'! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure I could tell you I learned something about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but truth is, I knew that already too._

While she is talking to Spike she once again runs out of Cider for Rainbow Dash whom looks quite hurt at this until Pinkie Pie shared a cup. Which cheers Rainbow Dash up.

**End of chapter. Now there is another difference in this chapter then the orginal episode, ****well of course in the episode, my pony OCS aren't in it and the Tamers with their Digimon weren't in it. Well another difference was that the Apples even with Twilight Sparkle and her friend's help lost. Even when they did lose, the ending results of the Flim Flam Brother's machine was still the same. Next chapter. Chapter 29: Double Date:**_** Upon saving Pumpkin Spice from a group of Timber Wolves, Princess Luna's Captain of the Royal Guard develops a crush on her. Lancerhorn request Takuma to help him on a Double Date taking the two girls as their dates not knowing that Trixie has set a Trap to exterminate Takuma and Goldmon.**_


	30. Chapter 29: Double Date

Chapter 29: Double Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

Night had arrived in Ponyville. Now while all of the Tamers and their Digimon went to their pony's houses, one Unicorn was finishing up the finishing touches in her pumpkin patch. Pumpkin Spice knew harvesting season was about to start soon. So she had to spend every morning and parts of the night attending to her crops. The the pumpkins in her pumpkin patch weren't quite ready to pick yet. Perhaps in a week they would. They were still a bit green. Suddenly as she is scanning her pumpkin patch her expert eye catches a gopher "Oh-no! Not in my patch!"

She chases after it. Seeing her the gopher runs for it's life. Pumpkin Spic ehad to regularly run off animals on her pumpkin patch. She had to remember to speak to Fluttershy about this. The Unicorn was growing quite angry at this. This was the twentieth gopher that day and she was getting annoyed. Not only this but she had to chase at least ten rabbits out of her patch. She wanted to desperately go to Fluttershy to see if she could help solve this problem.

The Gopher finally finds it's hole and hides in it. Pumpkin Spice was in full pursuit "There you are!"

She eyes the gopher's hole keeping a safe distance away from it no telling what a cornered animal would do "If you can't stop coming into my pumpkin patch or Harvest Leaf's garden I wouldn't have to run you out!"

She didn't know what happened next for she smelled the breathe of an certain creature that every pony feared. She looks up to see Three Timber Wolves. Seeing this she gulp then tears off towards her house terrified. The wolves were on her tail but they hunted he rlike they were hutning a dedf. She is about to go to safety when she misses a tree root and trips over it. She slides on the ground and swiftly tries to get up but the Timber Wolves had surrounded her in a triangle path.

"Uh-oh" Pumpkin Spice muttered knowing this could be her end.

One lunges at her and she quickly closes her own eyes waiting for death to take her. When nothing happened she heard the sounds of battle then a male's voice "It's okay miss, their gone now."

She opens her eyes to see a Unicorn Stallion slightly bigger then she was about perhaps at least one foot taller wearing dark blue armor. He had dark Grey fur, his main and tail were blue. Pumpkin Spice's eyes widened as she made him out "Lancerhorn?"

****Digimon Tamers Theme****

****Commercial Break****

****Back to Show****

Hearing his name the Unicorn turns over to her his yellow eyes making her out "Yes, it's me Pumpkin Spice...How's it going?"

"Uh, fine!" Pumpkin Spice told him finding it hard for her to speak for some odd reason "Where did the Timber Wolves go?"

Lancerhorn turns over to her "I drove them away back to the Everfree Forest. You're safe now."

Pumpkin Spice stood up "Thank you, you saved my life...But aren't you supposed to be guarding Princess Luna?"

Lancerhorn gives her a nod "Yes, yes I was but Princess Luna but she's given me the night off somehow. I saw you in trouble so I figured to save you."

Pumpkin Spice gives him a smile "Well I thank you again."

She turns to her house "I was just wrapping up my duties for tonight when I chased out the twentieth gopher...So want to come in?"

"Sure" Lancerhorn said.

The two ponies walked into Pumpkin Spice's house where her two sisters waited nervously. They had heard the Timber Wolves's growl and had no idea that Pumpkin Spice was the one they were hunting.

"Sis!" Harvest Leaf shouted "Did you hear the Timber Wolves? They were almost on our grounds."

"I did her them" Pumpkin Spice admitted "And I was chased by them."

This got her two sisters to gasp "Pumpkin Spice!"

Christmas Gift flew to her oldest sister "Are you okay sis?"

"I will be now" Pumpkin Spice told her youngest sister she smiles "And it's all thanks to my old friend."

She steps aside and Lancerhorn walks in besides her causing the two sisters to shout out hit with Harvest Leaf being the only one of the two younger sisters to recognize him "Lancerhorn!"

Lancerhorn smiles at Harvest Leaf "Hey Harvest Leaf," he eyes Christmas Gift whom looks up at him "And my you've grown Christmas Gift."

"I'm sorry" Christmas Gift admitted "But do I know you?"

Lancerhorn shook his head "I'm afraid not, you were just a little foal when I we first met. I'm Lancerhorn."

"Oh sorry," Christmas Gift spoke.

Pumpkin Spice turns to her youngest sister "He used to live in Ponyville and even though we went to school , he is a good two years older then me, he graduated then trained under Shining Armor after he graduated."

"Wow!" Christmas Gift spoke "Trained under Princess Celestia's Captain of the Royal Guard...That's amazing! So Lancerhorn, are you second-in-command of Celestia's Royal Guard?"

"No" Lancerhorn said "Even better, I'm Princess Luna's Royal Guard Captain. Once Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned her back from being Nightmare Moon."

"Princess Luna's captain?" Christmas Gift asked "Wow!"

"He also had the biggest crush on our big sister if I recall" Harvest Leaf teased.

This caused both Pumpkin Spice to and Lancerhorn to blush bright red as Christmas Gift turned to her older sister and the older Stallion "Really? Now? Please tell me she didn't turn him down."

"We were just friends!" Pumpkin Spice and Lancerhorn pleaded.

"Oh really?" Christmas Gift teased "Then why are you and her blushing?"

"Well wouldn't any pony get like this even if it's being teased?" Pumpkin Spice asked.

"Good point" Harvest Leaf admitted she turns her attention to Lancerhorn "So how long will you be staying?"

"Well not very long really even though I have the night off I still have to report to Princess Luna during the day" Lancerhorn spoke.

"Well we hope you enjoy the rest of your night Lancehorn" Harvest Leaf said waving to him "And I bet Pumpkin Spice thanked you for saving her."

"Of course I did" Pumpkin Spice admitted "Why wouldn't I thank the one that saved my life?"

"True" Harvest Leaf admitted she turns to Lancerhorn "Thanks for saving her."

"No problem" Lancerhorn told the two sisters whom were still quiet in disbelief that it was their sister that was attacked by the Timber Wolves "I was happy to help...Besides I wasn't about to let those wolves kill one of my friends sense we were a young filly and colt."

Pumpkin Spice gives him a small smile, he even helped her bring in pumpkins for her to make into her pumpkin products. She then frowns remembering how Takuma now helped Applejack out on almost everything. Getting the apples, to sometimes even helping bake the products of the Apple Family. This wasn't anything Lancerhorn did. Perhaps it was that he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her but the much needed help she needed for her products was well needed. Still something about his presence made her feel well something she had never felt before and that was protection herself. She had always been the oldest amongst her siblings and protected them ever sense the three took over their family's businesses.

"Well" Lancerhorn spoke getting up to go "I'll be taking my leave."

Pumpkin Spice finds herself smiling "Well if your ever in town, please feel free to visit."

"Thanks Pumpkin Spice, I certainly will" Lancerhorn spoke.

She opens the door for him using her telekinesis and he walks out. She finds herself waving to him as she left even smiling. Right at each side of her were her two younger sisters whom were also smiling. After a while it is Christmas Gift that gets Harvest Leaf to laugh "So, Pumpkin Spice, so that's your Stallion friend."

This causes Harvest Leaf to break down into uncontrollable laughter at her younger sister's joke and her older sister's reaction which was a very, very, deep red blush "He and I are just friends! Just friends sense we were a filly and colt."

Harvest Leaf and Christmas Gift are now laughing but Pumpkin Spice finally admits out getting that Christmas Gift was just playfully teasing her as she closes the door "Very funny."

Lancerhorn had returned to Princess Luna's side. The Princess of the Night turns over to him "You're back so soon Lancerhorn? I said you can have the whole night off."

Lancerhorn respectfully bows before the Princess her was protecting "Sorry your highness, I am grateful for your offer but, I'm not sure what to do, I just saved a childhood friend of mine-"

"Pumpkin Spice is her name right?" Princess Luna asked him.

"Why yes, that's her name" Lancerhorn admitted.

Princess Luna smiles "I'll tell you what. I want you to spend a week around her."

This caught Lancerhorn off guard "My Princess, I'm honored to hear such a thing but shouldn't I be protecting you?"

Princess Luna gives him a smile "Yeah, but even Royal Guards need some time off, plus I know she's one of your fewest friends. I'm ordering you to spend some quality time with her. Some time you need to be with her. I'm sure she misses one of her friends."

"You sure?" He asks the Princess.

"Of course" Princess Luna spoke "I want you to be happy not that you aren't in your assighment protecting me. But I want you to spend time with your friends."

"Well thank you your highness" Lancerhorn said bowing to her.

She gives him a smile "Don't worry Lancerhorn, have fun with her. You and her do need the break. Both of you work hard."

"Pumpkin Spice can be a bit stubborn" Lancerhorn admitted "But I've been wanting to ask her out for sometime, even as a Colt, but I didn't know how to ask her."

Princess Luna smiles "Ask Takuma Sparkle. He's dating Fluttershy."

Lancerhorn gives her a nod "Thank you, I'll certainly ask Takuma."

Princess Luna smiles as he walks off. Princess Celestia was watching her younger sister "You sure are picking a risky gamble Luna after what happened to you last time with a Deva."

Princess Luna turns to her older sister "I know my sister, but the Devas seem to be after the Tamers. Besides like I said, every pony deserves a break. I want him to spend some time with Pumpkin Spice. The two haven't seen each other since he graduated from school."

Princess Celestia finds herself smiling at her younger sister "You're right. That is how it should be with everypony. Everypony deserves a day or a long time off."

Princess Luna and her older sister share smiles at each other.

The next morning came by and Takuma along with Goldmon on his shoulder were making their way towards Fluttershy.

"Nice day isn't it?" Goldmon asked.

"It certainly is" Takuma admitted.

As the two were walking the two met Jeri. The young girl turns to them "Hey Takuma, Hey Goldmon! You are up earlier then most of my friends."

Takuma smiles "Indeed, it's very common for me."

"Where ever he goes I go" Goldmon admitted.

Jeri gives them a small smile "Oh how cute! Where are you going?"

"To visit Fluttershy" Takuma answered.

"Wow" Jeri said smiling at Takuma "You really like her."

"He sure does" Pumpkin Spice said walking towards the two humans and one Digimon "And the two make a great couple!"

"Pumpkin Spice!" Takuma shouts to her "Good morning!"

"Morning Takuma!" Pumpkin Spice says back to him "Morning Goldmon, Good morning Jeri."

"Good morning Pumpkin Spice" Jeri told the unicorn that was letting her stay with them.

She wasn't exactly there during the night to meet Lancerhorn, she was hanging out with Takato and his Digimon Guilmon at the time of the Timber Wolf attack on Pumpkin Spice and meeting Lancerhorn.

"What's up?" Takuma asked her.

"I was on my way to Fluttershy's house as well. I need to ask her for her help with a gopher problem."

"Gopher problem?" Jeri asked for Takuma.

"Yeah, I've been recently having to chase them off" Pumpkin Spice explains "I've chased at least twenty of them yesterday. That last one might've gotten to the death of me had Lancerhorn not shown up."

"Where are you getting at?" Goldmon asked.

"I was chased and almost eaten by Timber Wolves last night" Pumpkin Spice told the two.

Takuma blinks at this "Thank goodness you were saved by Lancerhorn but do I know him?"

"You probably were probably at Canterlot with Twilight Sparkle at that time" Pumpkin Spice answers "Neither you or Twilight have met him. So may I follow you Takuma?"

"Sure" Takuma told her.

Jeri smiles "Have fun you three, I'm off to see what Takato is up to."

Takuma waves to her "See you."

Jeri smiles walking away "Alright!"

Takuma with Goldmon on his shoulder made their way to Fluttershy's cottage. Behind them was Pumpkin Spice. When they had gotten to the cottage Takuma knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy's gentle voice asked.

"It's me and Goldmon, Fluttershy!" Takuma said "And Pumpkin Spice is with us."

"Coming!" was the soft reply.

She slowly and carefully opened the door making the three out"Hello Goldmon, Pumpkin Spice and Takuma" she steps aside "Please come in."

The three do as she requested. Fluttershy smiles at Takuma "I can understand why Takuma's here to spend time with me, but why are you here Pumpkin Spice?"

Pumpkin Spice answers "I need your help."

Fluttershy blinks as Henry and Terriermon walk into the room "Certainly how can I help?"

Pumpkin Spice responds "I'm having trouble with gophers Fluttershy, they are constantly in my pumpkin patch and even Harvest Leaf's garden. As you know I'm forced to chase them out of the areas but don't really like doing it rapidly."

"How many did you have to chase out?" Fluttershy asked in a concerned tone for both parties involved.

"Twenty" Pumpkin Spice answers.

"Ouch" Fluttershy and Henry admitted.

Goldmon blinks at this allowing Pumpkin Spice to continue her explanation "So the last one I chased out last night nearly cost me my life almost at the jaws of the Timber Wolves."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Fluttershy told Pumpkin Spice "I'll help you out today. They just need some pony to talk to them."

"And I believe that pony is you" Pumpkin Spice said "I just want them to understand the reason why I'm chasing them out, I wouldn't have to if they weren't in my sister's garden or my pumpkin patch."

Fluttershy agrees "Right, well you've got my help."

"And I'll join you two" Takuma said.

Goldmon agrees "Any chance to be with the girl he loves is a chance we'll take."

Terriermon smirks "Hey Goldmon perhaps you'll need to be away from Takuma for a while."

"Perhaps" Goldmon admitted "But with the knowledge that Devas can attack at any time is well unsettling. I need to be with Takuma."

Henry gives Takuma a wink "Well have fun with Fluttershy, Takuma. Takato, Rika and I will be setting up a patrol later on."

"I'll meet you there" Takuma admitted.

Henry and Terriermon waved good-bye to the three as they went outside.

"Well" Fluttershy spoke getting up with Takuma at her side "We'd better be off now."

Takuma gives her an assuring nod with Goldmon smiling. Pumpkin Spice opens the door for the two using her own telekinesis "Alright...And thank you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiles as she and Takuma stepped out of her house "Oh, don't thank me just yet but you are welcome."

A good five minutes later the four were at Pumpkin Spice's house where Pumpkin Spice immediately had to chase another gopher out "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

The three Gophers do what Pumpkin Spice orders and runs over towards Fluttershy for protection. Pumpkin Spice stops what she's doing. Fluttershy calmly looks at the gophers "Listen you three. You've been giving my friend here quite a hard time. Her sister Harvest Leaf's garden and her pumpkin patch is off limits. One of you nearly cost my friend her life last night."

This was the first Takuma had ever seen Fluttershy talking to the animals she cared for. Her gentle ways towards them just kept drawing him closer to her. The three gophers looked at Fluttershy trying to explain things to her. As this was going down Fluttershy kept on saying "Uh hugh! Uh hugh, Oh I understand."

Takuma then spoke "So Fluttershy, what's going on?"

Fluttershy turns to both Pumpkin Spice and her boyfriend "Well first of all they would like to say they are sorry about trespassing onto both your sister's garden and your pumpkin patch."

Pumpkin Spice eyes the gophers even she suspected there was a catch. Fluttershy noticed this "There is no catch, he even agrees it's time to let this differences between you two and his people aside. He promises to tell the other gophers your house and it's areas are not theirs."

"Thank you" Pumpkin Spice admitted "I don't like chasing them out but I need to care for my pumpkins and sometimes my sister's garden. It is the same with the rabbits too."

"I'll make sure I'll talk to them" Fluttershy admitted.

Takuma finds himself smiling at how Fluttershy worked around animals. Pumpkin Spice smiles as the gopher ran off. Fluttershy turns to her friend "Well let me know if you run into any more trouble with them."

"Alright" Pumpkin Spice said "Well I better get to work."

"Right, see you later Pumpkin Spice" Takuma said as the orange Unicorn walks off to go back to work.

Fluttershy, Goldmon, and Takuma met up with the other Tamers.

"Hey Takuma" Takato said with a wave "How's it going?"

"Fine" Takuma answered smiling "I just got to see how Fluttershy works."

Fluttershy blushes "It was no big deal Takuma,"

"No big deal?" Takuma repeats her question "I found myself admiring what you did back there."

Goldmon agreed "So did I! You understood what the problem is and you solved it."

Fluttershy smiles "Well then I thank you two for your support."

"He loves you Fluttershy" Takato told her "He's always going to support you. Even if you have arguments-"

"Which he and she haven't" Rika interrupted.

"Yeah, I know" Takato admitted "But just saying even if they do have an argument, Takuma will always support her."

Fluttershy allows Takuma to hold her hand "Well I know one day Takuma and I may have an argument but he'll always support me, and I'll always support him."

Takuma, with his Tamer friends prepare themselves to go to school. Henry turns "Well Fluttershy, have fun with the Digimon."

"You bet!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

Eight hours later after school the Tamers were all going over to Fluttershy's cottage but it was Lancerhorn whom had approached them. He sees the Tamers having been all over Ponyville looking for Takuma. He had met Twilight Sparkle earlier and she was with him.

"Takuma!" Twilight shouts over to the Tamers.

Takuma sees her "Mother Twilight? Whose your friend?"

Twilight Sparkle approached "I just met him a few hours ago, this is Princess Luna's Captain of the Royal Guard, Lancerhorn. He requested specifically to meet and talk to you personally."

Something about Lancerhorn wanting to speak to Takuma personally was uncomfortable with the other Tamers for some odd reason. Also the mention that he was Princess Luna's Royal Guard captain just made it worse.

"Well Takuma...Old buddy" Takato said stepping away from Takuma.

He was followed by the other Tamers minus Takuma. He finally admits out "Nice knowing you! Good luck!"

With this he and the other Tamer run off leaving Takuma confused. This left Lancerhorn and even Twilight Sparkle confused "What was that all about?"

Takuma shrugs at this "Lancerhorn? Sorry about it but what is it that you wanted to talk to me?"

"It's nothing bad" Lancerhorn said "If that's what your friends were thinking, it's just that I want to ask you for help."

Takuma blinks "Alright, but what's the problem?"

Lancerhorn sighs as Twilight Sparkle walks back to her house "I'll leave you two alone."

Takuma looks at Lancerhorn "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lancerhorn answers "It's about Pumpkin Spice."

Takuma blinks concerned for Pumpkin Spice only because of how he had just said it "Is she in any danger?"

Lancerhorn holds up his hoof to calm down Takuma "She's not in any danger...You see Princess Luna gave me one week off and has asked me to well hang around Pumpkin Spice...Problem is I don't know how it's best to do that."

Takuma immediately figured out that perhaps Lancerhorn had a little crush of Pumpkin Spice "So you want me to help you...Ask Pumpkin Spice out?"

Lancerhorn gives him a nod "Yes, it's been so long but it's not like I like her, I just want to spend some time with her...And I figured going out on a date with her maybe the key."

Takuma thinks on this "Very well, you have to be yourself and gather up your courage to ask a girl out."

Lanerhorn blinks a bit and Takuma takes this as a sigh that he needed to show Lancerhorn how it was done "Well I suppose a date with Fluttershy is the right course of action."

Lancerhorn gives Takuma an understanding nod. The two went to Fluttershy's cottage "Lancerhorn, it's easy to ask a girl out. The worse they can say is no."

He knocks on Fluttershy's door which Fluttershy answers by opening the door "Hello Takuma!" She eyes Lancerhorn "And who is that?"

Takuma answers her "He's Lancerhorn, Princess Luna's Royal Guard Captain."

"Are we in trouble?" Fluttershy asked.

"No" Lancerhorn said "I'm just visiting trying to spend a week off."

"Oh" Fluttershy admitted "Then that's different. Sorry for my earlier comment. Just that we never get visited by Royal Guards of any Princess. Well we have met Shining Armor a few times."

Lancerhorn gives her a smile "That would be why the other Tamers took off."

"They misinterpreted the meaning of your visit and words" Takuma admitted remembering the other Tamers ran away at what they heard "Any Fluttershy if you aren't busy, I was wondering if you'd like to go out-"

Hearing this Fluttershy smiles running over to the boy she loved and wrapped her arms around him taking him down "I'd love to go out with you!" She blushes a bit "Just name the day."

Takuma looks at her "Well, how about tomorrow after school? And, what do you say we go out on a Double Date?"

"Double Date?" Fluttershy "As in two girls and two guys?"

Takuma gives her a nod "You and me with Lancerhorn and his date."

"Who is he going to bring?" Fluttershy asked.

Lancerhorn answers "Pumpkin Spice. She and I have been friends sense we were a filly and colt."

"I see" Fluttershy admitted "We'll it's alright with me. But does Pumpkin Spice know about it?"

"No" Takuma tells her "That's why I've came here to teach Lancerhorn how to ask a girl out. As he wants to spend time with her."

Fluttershy smiles "Then a Double Date is an answer. I'll accept."

She eyes Lancerhorn "Just build up your courage Lancerhorn, the worse Pumpkin Spice can say is no."

Lancerhorn agrees "Well it's that I'm afraid of." he turns to Takuma "Having a girl reject you can be painful."

"True" Takuma said "But it's the worse they can do. Besides I'm sure Pumpkin Spice will like to go out with you. You'll never know unless you try."

"He's right" Fluttershy admits she turns to the Digimon that were at her side "You all may go to your Tamers now."

"Thanks Fluttershy" was the response as they went to find their Tamers.

Goldmon was the only one staying at her side seeing as Takuma was here "Shall we see what Pumpkin Spice does say?"

"We should" Takuma admitted "Just in case I need to comfort him with the rejection."

Lancerhorn walks ahead with Fluttershy and Takuma with Goldmon at their side to Pumpkin's house. The Orange Unicorn's mood seemed to be better now that she didn't have to deal with rabbits and gophers.

"Pumpkin Spice!" Lancerhorn shouts.

Pumpkin Spice hears this and stops what she was doing "Lancerhorn! What are you doing here?"

"When I left yesterday I went to Princess Luna whom gave me the week off" Lancerhorn explained.

"Interesting!" Pumpkin Spice admitted then she turns smiling "That's good for her and you! So what are you going to do for that time?"

Lancerhorn looks at Goldmon, Fluttershy and Goldmon for support. The the two human and the scorpion Digimon give him a nod. He tries to buster up his courage and eventually does "Well I was wondering if tomorrow, you'd like to go out with me."

Pumpkin Spice wasn't expecting this and was left with her mouth opened in surprise. Sure one day she did plan to go out with a Stallion just not the one she known sense she and him were young. Lancerhorn watches the mare closely. Finally Pumpkin Spice agrees "Well alright, I'll go out with you, but you said tomorrow right?'

"I did" Lancerhorn tells her "And is it okay if we Double Date?"

"With whom?" Pumpkin Spice asked.

"Us" Fluttershy said "Well me and Takuma."

Pumpkin Spice smiles "Well you get to spend time with the one you love and, I get to spend a bit more time with Lancerhorn."

Fluttershy gives her friend a nod.

Pumpkin Spice turns to Lancerhorn "Yes, I'll go out with you. It shall be a double date."

Fluttershy just gives out an excited squeal and hugs Takuma a bit too tight and he lets it out "Uh, Fluttershy, can't breathe!"

Fluttershy lets him go "Sorry."

"No problem" Takuma tells her with Goldmon nodding then he turns to Takuma "Shall I come with you two?"

Takuma turns "It's for the best. Never know what Trixie is planning."

Lancerhorn agrees "Right, she better not show her face tomorrow."

"Never know" Takuma tells him.

Unknown to them Trixie was watching from her vantage point. She even overheard this. She sits down trying to come up with a plan "This is the perfect time for me to strike. Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon are the ones that totally interfere in our plan."

The Raging Flames agreed "This is totally your plan Trixie, I can't spare any other Deva against this boy and his Digimon. Perhaps another Wild One...No I know the one."

"And I'll formulate a plan" Trixie admitted "Tomorrow the Guardian will fall."

"As will the girl he likes" the Raging Flames agreed.

Trixie gets right to work formulating an evil plan.

The next afternoon comes and the Tamers with the other three humans from Earth all head of the school.

"Man" Kazu muttered "I would've thought we'd be able to escape school when we were here."

Takuma looks at Kazu "Sadly it wasn't like this until my father asked Twilight to take school books here."

"Darn it!" Kento snapped "So that's why you were visiting Earth."

"Not really" Takato said "Takuma was visiting his father...Then I guess his father had a different idea."

"So" Rika said to Takuma "What did Lancerhorn want from you?"

Takuma answered her "He just wanted to know how to ask a girl out."

"What?" Takato asked "Why would he be asking you for that advise."

"He has Fluttershy" Henry pointed out.

"Good point" Takato admitted he then looks as the Digimon were with the Tamers "Why were our Digimon with us today? Isn't it Fluttershy that looks after them?"

"She's preparing for her date with Takuma" Terriermon said.

"Wow Takuma" Rika said smiling "Didn't know you and her would go out when the Devas are coming."

"Wasn't originally in the plan" Takuma admitted to her "But it was the only way I could show Lancerhorn how to ask a girl out. The only one I knew was Fluttershy but Fluttershy did say yes to it. So...Now..."

Takato gets it "It has to be official."

"You got it" Takuma admitted.

"But what about Goldmon?" Guilmon asked.

"He's tagging along" Takuma answers "I'm not going to be caught off guard."

"Good idea" Rika admitted "Don't worry, we've got it covered here."

"Thanks" Takuma admitted to them "Well Goldmon let's go."

"He's so in love with her" Renamon said with a smile "But he also knows when he's gotta do what he asked her."

"He did ask her out and she said yes" Rika admitted "Well it's good for him."

Guilmon agrees "Let Takuma go out with the girl he loves. Fluttershy deserves it and so does he."

The Tamers all went to patrol. Takuma arrived at Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on it "Fluttershy, are you ready?"

Fluttershy greets him "Of course I am Takuma but now where too?"

"That was Lancerhorn's decision" Takuma admitted "Shall we meet him and Pumpkin Spice halfway?"

"Sure!" was the cheerful response.

He lets her leave first then when she gets out of her house he closes the door "Angel, be a good bunny while I'm away."

The white Rabbit gives her a fury salute as she closes her door. Then both she, Goldmon and Takuma headed off to meet Pumpkin Spice and Lancerhorn. They meet the two halfway.

"Hey Takuma!" Lancerhorn spoke.

"Hello Lancerhorn and Pumpkin Spice" Takuma said to them.

"So where too?" Goldmon asked.

Lancerhorn answers "Well, there is a nice meadow not too far from here, and a restaurant."

"That is a start" Takuma admitted with Fluttershy agreeing "Yeah it is."

Lancerhorn leads the way to the meadow. It seemed there were a lot of meadows that were secretive. Not even Fluttershy seemed to have discovered this one. By the time they arrived it was night.

"This meadow is beautiful" Goldmon found himself saying.

"Yes, especially in the night sky" Pumpkin Spice said looking at the stars.

Trixie just watches from afar "Time for me to put the plan into action only a little bit more."

An Earth Pony Waiter went to get the two couple's orders. Trixie eyes the night sky "Now the fun begins!"

Just as the Earth Pony waiter was getting the order for her guests Trixie's plan hit dead on. It all started with a green breathe like fog.

"Timber Wolf!" the waitress shouted running for her life.

Takuma, and Lancerhorn stood up it was as if they knew Trixie was behind it. Then both boys shouted her name "TRIXIE!"

Sure enough Timber Wolves surrounded the group of four.

"Why is Trixie doing this to us?" Pumpkin Spice asked "I was looking forward to this Double Date."

"With her around" Takuma mutters dryly "Fluttershy and I really never had a normal date."

"True" Fluttershy admitted sadly "When we go on dates she always seems to attack us. I mean I just wish for once we could have a normal date even if it was a Double Date, which I liked because I get to spend time with the one I love."

The Timber Wolves surrounded the group of four.

"Great" Pumpkin Spice admitted "Now what do we do?"

"We need to fight them off" Lancerhorn said he turns to Takuma "Unless you disagree with me."

Takuma blinks "I have no way of fighting them off...Except for Goldmon but we do have to protect the girls."

Goldmon blinks as Takuma takes out his card "Goldmon ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Goldmon said.

Takuma took out his D-Arch and his Digivolution Card "Digi-Modify, Digivoluition Activate!"

The words Digivolution appeared on his D-Arch and the process began "Goldmon, Digivolve too...**Scorpionmon!**"

Scorpionmon appears with Takuma turning to Fluttershy and Pumpkin Spice "Ladies! I need you to hide under Scorpionmon. He'll protect you."

Scorpionmon gives the two a nod which allows Pumpkin Spice and Fluttershy to hide underhim. The Timber Wolves charge Takuma but Scorpionmon uses his tail to bat them backwards "Back to the Everfree Forest!"

The tail simply slices the Timber Wolves in half and they fall to the ground exploding in twigs.

Lancerhorn uses his telekinesis to force the Timber Wolves to slam into each other. Takuma made sure to stay very close to Scorpionmon. Even when Six of the Timber Wolves were destroyed they came back only as two giant Timber Wolves.

"That's new" Takuma and Lancerhorn muttered.

"No worries!" Scorpionmon "I got these two."

He opens his claws "Eat lasers!****Laser Claws!******"**

Scorpionmon shoots out his lasers at the giant Timber Wolves obliterating them.

"Nice one" Fluttershy tells the giant Scorpion.

Suddenly the group of four see Trixie.

"**TRIXIE!**" the four shout.

Trixie looks at them "Why the sour faces?"

"Only you would try to mess with our date" Lancerhorn spoke.

Trixie acted like she was doing a good thing for them "Why shouldn't have the Great and Powerful Trixie have intervened? The Great and Powerful Trixie is trying to eliminate Takuma and Fluttershy!"

"W-W-W-Why me?" Fluttershy asked "I have nothing to do with your anger."

"You do now!" Trixie shouted "Equestria should NEVER have humans in it!"

Fluttershy looked shocked but Pumpkin Spice came to her friend's defence even coming out from under Scorpionmon in plain view " You were responsible for turning Fluttershy into a human!"

Trixie shout Pumpkin Spice a look "**Silence!**"

She fires a blue magical beam at Pumpkin Spice's mouth sending the orange Unicorn onto her back stunned, her mouth a zipper and her hooves hogged tied.

"Pumpkin Spice!" Lancerhorn shouted.

Pumpkin Spice stares at Trixie eyes narrowing. She had heard stories about Trixie being this mean to her cousin and her friends. Even going as far as tying Rainbow Dash up nearly the same way with a rope.

He eyes Trixie "I won't let you hurt my friend."

Trixie eyes him "Oh really?"

He gathers up a dark blue magical beam and fires it at Trixie whom counters his own blast after speaking out a challenge "Fine then! Let's see who's magic is stronger!"

The magical blast collide but it soon became apparent that both were even. That was until Trixie growls "I am the most powerful Unicorn! Princess Luna's guard is nothing to me!"

"Not really" Takuma told Trixie, "I'm no bragger but Mother Twilight's is stronger and is smarter due to the fact that she never uses it to harm others."

Trixie is caught off guard that Takuma had said and paid the price for Lancerhorn's magic over powered hers and continues it's path towards her. It rockets her off her hooves but she recovers glaring at Takuma and Scorpionmon "So, your mother's warmed up on you!" she glares at the human boy "NOW BLOSSOMON!"

Scorpionmon was caught off guard by thorny vines and is thrown backwards. He skillfully recovers but it leaves Fluttershy vulnerable. Takuma sees the vines coming at her and jumps towards her "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy watches as Takuma jumps at her and pushes her out of the way just in time for the vines wrap around him and brings him upward "TAKUMA!"

Lancerhorn eyes the area as he makes out a huge plant like monster. It had blue pedals around a big yellow head. It had lots of thorny vines that it used to walk around and had at least four other flowers on it with teeth.

"I'm fine" Takuma answered.

"Not for long" The Digimon spoke.

Takuma's D-Arch activated "Blossomon, Ultimate Level Data Plant Type Digimon..."

Blossomon looks at it's captive "No one insults the one that helps us Wild Ones and Deva's escape."

Takuma looks at the Digimon "Figures..."

Trixie orders Blossomon "Kill him!"

"Takuma!" Fluttershy shouted with worry at this.

Blossomon tightens her grip but Lancerhorn shoots a magical beam cutting Takuma lose. Scorpionmon dove for Takuma saving him.

Blossomon turns shouting "****Spiral Flower!****"

Scorpionmon eyes this coming at him and uses his claws to protect himself. He used his tail to catch Takuma then lower him. Sadly the Spiral Flowers were able to do extreme amount of damage to Scorpionmon. He lowers his claws.

"Scorpionmon!" Takuma shouted.

"I'm fine" Scorpionmon spoke gettingup "Just that those Spiral Flowers do have the power to slice threw anything."

"And our trouble just got worse" Pumpkin Spice admitted as more Timber Wolves were approaching.

"Great" Takuma said.

Lancerhorn looks around "This isn't good."

Trixie looks over the area and feels Pumpkin Spice glaring at her. Her glare was matched by Fluttershy wondering what was going on. Trixie answers "I set this trap up mostly for Takuma."

Fluttershy eyes Trixie "Why? Because Takuma stops you?"

Trixie smiles "Actually it's because Takuma is the only one that seems to know the plan and come up with a counter plan...So this Double Date idea is going to be his last plus with Blossomon the end is near."

Blossomon laughs "Too right it is."

Three Timber Wolves lunged themselves at Takuma but Scorpionmon lifts up a tail and swats them back "Not while I'm around."

"You'll live no longer!" Blossomon shouted aiming it's whips out with her thorny vines "**Thorn Whip!**"

Scorpionmon growls as Takuma and Fluttershy were the Digimon's target and rushes in catching the whips in his claws to save them while Lancerhorn tries to deal with the Timber Wolves that tried to hurt Pumpkin Spice whom was unable to do anything being tied up. She still felt protected by Lancerhorn whom done everything he could think of to protect one of his friends.

"Hmph!" Pumpkin Spice managed to speak out, she wanted to use her hoof to ask him to unzip her mouth and perhaps untie her.

He eyes her "I'd be glad too when I get the chance. Hang in there please...If I let my mind wander off the battlefield you could be killed, and I don't want that."

Pumpkin Spice swore to herself that she could feel her heart skip a few beats. Were her sisters right that she was in love with Lancerhorn? She supposed that was why her heart skipped a beat but it also could've been the fact that she was caught in a damsel in distress moment. A moment only two times including last night happened twice. She could only give him an understanding nod.

Lancerhorn easily holds off the Timber Wolves from hurting Pumpkin Spice but Scorpionmon had stopped Blossomon's throns.

"Why do you fight to protect those two humans?" Blossomon demanded.

Scorpionmon answers "They are my friends! Takuma is like the best friend I've never had and I hate to say it but Fluttershy's like my only mother I've ever had."

Hearing this Fluttershy blushes. Blossomon looks at Scorpionmon "Fool! ****Spiral Flower****!"

The attack was so close that Scorpionmon had no chance in fighting it off and is flung backwards slumping onto the ground.

"Now that he's done for" Blossomon said "I'll eat you two!"

Trixie spoke "I don't think you'll be able to have any of them! Because six Timber Wolves are closing in on them.

Takuma looks at Trixie "That's what you think!" he takes out a card "Digi-Modify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION is seen on Takuma's D-Arch causing Scorpionmon gets up "Right! Scorpionmon, Digivolve too...****SamuraiScorpionmon****!"

Trixie looks at SamuariScorpionmon using a nail trimmer to trim her right front hoof "So you can go to Ultimate, big deal against Blossomon."

The Timber Wolves advanced on Lancerhorn that is when SamuraiScorpionmon grabs hold of the two ponies, Fluttershy and Takuma and placed them on his shoulders "Now what are you going to do?"

Trixie sees this "Blossomon! Knock those four off so the Timber Wolves can have their dinner!"

"It shall be my honor!" Blossomon shouted "**Thorn Whip!**"

He unleashes his thorns aiming them at SamuraiScorpionmon's shoulders. SamuraiScorpionmon draws his Katanas and counters the whips expertly "You aren't getting them."

Trixie growls "She may not but I can!" She fires a spell specifically at Takuma and Fluttershy but Lancerhorn took the time to free Pumpkin Spice from her binds and undoes the zipper Spell. They see the spell fired from Trixie and together gathered up enough magic in their own horns to counter Trixie's spell.

"What?!" Trixie asked.

"Sorry Trixie!" Pumpkin Spice said "I don't know what your boss has told you about humans, but we'll stop you!"

Trixie growls "Taking sides hugh? I'll show you two!"

She fires another beam but Pumpkin Spice and Lancerhorn were ready they pressed their horns together then let loose a orange dark blue blast of magic at the spell Trixie fired. Their combined spell did more then counter Trixie's it also gave Trixie a face full of magic that sent her flying into the sky disappearing into the night.

Lancerhorn wanted to go after Trixie but getting off of SamuraiScorpionmon would've been fatal as he would've landed on a very hungry Timber Wolf.

"You'll get her next time" Pumpkin Spice told him smiling she turns to Takuma "Now it's all up to Takuma."

Blossmon sees that Trixie had been defeated "****Spiral Flower****!"

"Let's see your Flower slice threw this!" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted "****Acid Spray****!"

He flicks his tail in a curving motion spraying out acid at the flowers which were dissolved seeing this Blossmon gasped "No way! They've been stopped, that has never happened before!"

"It's over for these Timber Wolves, and you as well Blossomon!" Takuma says he takes out a card "Digi-Modify! **Thousand Clones Activate!**"

Thousands of SamuraiScorpionmon surrounded the group of enemies giving Blossomon a fright "What is this? Which is the real one?"

"Doesn't really matter" SamuraiScorpionmon shouted "Because I will always protect Takuma, and Fluttershy! **** Double Venom Slash****!"

All of the SamuraiScorpionmon drew their Katanas, filled them up with the venom then with both slashed out at the Timber Wolves and Blossomon. This proves too much for the Timber Wolves as they are sliced apart by the swords. Blossomon herself was defeated by the many blades and burst into data particles. It nearly looked like a snow shower except with a mixture of wood falling down too.

"That has ended it" Takuma said.

SamuraiScorpionmon puts the four down. Fluttershy, Lancerhorn, Pumpkin Spice and Takuma turn to the giant Ultimate Level "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" SamuraiScorpionmon said "Another plan has been stopped."

"It has" Takuma said "And I'm glad I decided to take you along with us."

"We are too" was the response from Fluttershy and the two ponies.

Lancerhorn turns to Pumpkin Spice "Sorry about that."

Pumpkin Spice smiles actually walking towards him "Not your fault. No pony was to guess this might've happened, besides this was the best date of my life."

This puzzled Fluttershy, SamuraiScorpionmon, Takuma and Lancerhorn. Now while Fluttershy, SamuraiScorpionmon and Takuma were exchanging "Hugh?" Lancerhorn asked "What do you mean?"

Pumpkin Spice answers him "I was hoping to see you in action Lancerhorn, I wanted to not only go out with you as your date, but I also wanted to see how well Shining Armor taught you." She blushes a bit "And he's trained you well."

Lancerhorn speaks up "Thank you Pumpkin-"

He is caught off guard as Pumpkin Spice kisses him, he blushes "Pumpkin Spice?"

She eyes him blushing herself then tried to come up with a good excuse "Sorry, it's the only way I can think of for saving me again."

He looks at her as she speaks "Well our date isn't over yet is it?"

"No" Lancerhorn admitted he eyes Fluttershy, SamuraiScorpionmon and Takuma "Right?

"Right" was Fluttershy's response "We haven't got to eat."

The workers in the restaurant arrived back once the threat was stopped. The manager pony walks up to the four "Sorry about that, your dinners will be on the house tonight."

This gets the five to smile "Thank you!"

"It's the least I can do" The manager pony tells them "You four stopped the Timber Wolves and that giant flower."

The Manager pony gets right back to work letting the waitress retake their orders.

****End of Chapter****

**** Another one of Trixie's plans has been thwarted. She has failed to kill Takuma. Now the next chapter will be Chapter 30: Jeri's Quest: ******_**Jeri decides that she wants to be a Digimon Tamer, and unfortunately for Leomon, her affection is directed towards him.  
><strong>_**

****Also bonus points to those that can guess what Nicktoon Show reference, Takato, Henry, and Rika running away from Lancerhorn is from.  
><strong>**


	31. Chapter 30: Jeri's Quest

Chapter 30: Jeri's Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

Three days had passed sense the Double Date had went down. It was a weekend. The four Tamers along with their Digimon had been watching over Ponyville on a daily bases right after school. They made it a daily routine. The battles were getting tougher and the only way to stop the attacks was by working together as a team. Right now Jeri was making her way around Ponyville buying some snacks. She approached the Apple Family's farm.

Applejack notices Jeri right away "Well Howdie! Jeri! What brings you over to Sweet Apple Acers?"

Jeri answers looking around "Is, Is, Is Takato here?"

"Sorry he isn't" Applejack answered "He's out with the other three Tamers."

Jeri gives Applejack a smile walking off after paying for an apple. Applejack then speaks as she leave "Thanks! I'll tell Takato you stopped by."

No sooner had Jeri stepped onto the path then she heard her name being called by Kazu. She turns as Kazu and Kento approached "Were you looking for Takato?"

She just gives the two boys a nod.

"What a coincidence so were we" Kento said.

Kazu rushes down towards her "Come on! You can join our group!"

"Kazu where are we going?" Jeri asked as the two boys walk with her trying to find Takato with Applejack and Big Mac watching "You're squishing my Cream Puffs I bought from Suger Cube Corner!"

****Digimon Tamers Theme****

****Commercial Break****

**** Back to show****

In Hypnos Yamaki was reviewing Blossomon's defeat at SamuraiScorpionmon's hands speaking to Henry's father "Everyday, people of Earth and ponies of Equestria go about their business. Blissfully unaware the danger that is to come. We are the silent guardians, protecting them from the Digital Mences that is approaching. But the key to stopping the Digimon lie in the code you are working on Mr. Wong. And every second your team wastes ends up every hour of non stop chaos."

Mr. Wong turns to Yamaki explaining himself to the man "It's not as simple as something on a cereal box. Shippduni's Code, it's encrypted and highly complex."

"Tell that to your children and even my son-"

"Son?" Mr. Wong asked interrupting.

Yamaki answers "Yes, Takuma. Anyway he and some other kids are successful at first protecting both Earth and Equestria from the danger that is attacking the two worlds. Anyway tell it to your children and my son when their efforts are futile in the end to protect two worlds. This isn't a game Mr. Wong and sense we both care for our children you'll get me the code as soon as possible."

Yamaki walks away leaving Mr. Wong to go right back to work.

Back in Equestria, Jeri, Kazu, and Kento were walking towards a park. It was a little too much for Jeri as the two boys were pulling her "Would you two stop pulling me? I can walk on my own you know?"

"Yeah" Kazu explained "But you're pokey, come on we've gotta get there before Christmas."

As the two continued to walk Christmas Gift whom was flying overhead heard the comment and thought mentally to herself _I know my name is Christmas Gift but what's Christmas?_

Despite this thought she continued flying her delivery routes. The three humans were in the bushes and Jeri asked "Why are we in the bushes?"

Kazu mentions her to be quiet. Kento then speaks up in a low tone that only Jeri and Kazu heard him "I can't see...Is he there?"

"Oh yes" Kazu answered.

"Really?" Kento asked as Jeri just gave out a gasp but allowed Kento to continue "Are they all there?"

"What are they doing?" Kento continued to ask "Do they have a secret hand shake?"

"Stick a sock in it, would ya?" Kazu told them " Armatures"

In a cave the four Tamers and their Digimon were having a meeting. "So that's my theory" Henry told his friends "So what do you think?"

Each of the Tamers were silent thinking it over. Each letting out a hmmm... Finally it was Takuma that broke the silence "Henry is onto something. I think he maybe right. I'm getting the same feeling."

"Agreed" Goldmon admitted.

Finally Takato then spoke up "I still don't get it."

"It's Elementary, Goggle Head" Rika replied looking at Henry and Takuma "The Soverign Digimon is the one truly behind all this."

"And" Renamon spoke "Would be Trixie's boss."

"Right" Terriermon agreed.

Now it was Henry that was speaking up "I do believe that Takuma will agree with me on this, that he's responsible about all the Deva's that have been appearing."

"I do agree with you Henry" Takuma said with Takato finally adding on "So the Soverign's a Digimon."

"Yeah" Takuma replied for Henry "But not a regular one. Perhaps as we have guessed Mega."

Guilmon turns to Takato "Am I a regular one?"

"You're a regular Gooffball" Terriermon answers.

"Well then...Who is he?" Renamon asked.

Goldmon answered her "Don't know Renamon...But this follows the trail of we get one answer for the previous question and then we get a new question."

The four Tamers were in deep thought sharing another round of hmm.

Terriermon speaks up "Maybe a sandwich could help us think."

In the bushes Jeri, Kazu, and Kento were still watching and waiting for the Tamers to finish. Each having thoughts about the meeting the Tamers and their Digimon were having. Kazu thought _Come on! Less talk, more action!_ Kazu thought _Fight, Fight, Fight! _Jeri's thoughts was the complete opposite of her two friends _It's nice to see that they are getting along._

After a while Kazu spoke "Man, check it out, they are like totally intense."

Kento sat on the grass "That's so cool!"

"What is?" Jeri asked.

"Being one of them" Kento answers her "Talking about real Digimon, talking about kicking Deva butt."

Kazu looks at the grass "I'd do anything to be a Tamer. Wouldn't you Jeri?"

Jeri looks around shyly "Not really...Things like that don't usually happen to me."

"Well, I'd like to be a Tamer" Kazu said then he turns "I'd totally have an awesome partner like Omnimon!"

"Oh yeah?" Kento challenged "Well I'd have ImperialDramon. What about you Jeri?"

Jeri then speaks out again "I told you, I'm not into Digimon."

As she is speaking Digimon Card Game cards fell out. Kazu then asks as Jeri fights to pick everyone of them up "Is there something you want to tell us Jeri?"

Jeri doesn't respond but Kazu speaks to her "You are one strange banana you know that?" he turns his attention back to the Tamers "Ah!" Kento turns seeing what Kazu didn't see "Ah."

"Oh terrific" Kazu muttered as Jeri looks up gasping.

"Wait, where did they go?" Kento asked then continued "How'd they disappear? Some Digital Warp trick?"

"Get a grip dude" Kazu answered "They probably left when we were yackin it off in the bushes."

The three approach the cave but it was empty. Kazu was the first to speak "They must be on some sort of mission."

"I bet another bad Digimon showed up" Kento said "With fangs and horns and stuff, and they are tracking it down."

"It could be a DEVA!" Kazu shouted.

Kento turns to him "We've gotta be there!"

The two boys run off with Kazu's shout being heard "Oh-man, I hope they don't start without us!"

Jeri is alone and she speaks to herself "I guess I'll go home to Pumpkin Spice's house"

As she is walking on a path, Calumon with Fluttershy at his side appear. Jeri stops "Calumon, Fluttershy."

"Hey Jeri" Fluttershy said to the newer girl.

Calumon sniffs the air "Em! That smells yummy good!"

"Calumon!" Fluttershy scolds him.

"It's okay Fluttershy" Jeri said reaching into her bag and brought out a bun she had bought from Sugar Cube Corner " It's one of these, want one?"

Calumon jumps up "Bun, Bun, Bun!"

Fluttershy finds herself smiling as the two girls and Calumon find a place to sit. Unaware that a mysterious kid was watching them from behind a tree. As Calumon ate the bun, Jeri wanted to remark how Calumon could've been her Digimon partner, but she had a feeling he was Fluttershy's as he was always with her so she didn't go into detail. Fluttershy having been near Digimon fields, saw something coming "Oh-oh."

"What is it?" Jeri asked.

Fluttershy points as a fog was coming at them from underneath a hole in the ground "That, we might want to run."

"That's okay, Fluttershy, a Tamer never panics" Jeri points out.

"I only take care of Calumon" Fluttershy told Jeri "I'm no Tamer. My boyfriend is a Tamer."

Jeri sweat drops "Point taken..."

Soon the Digimon appeared to have been a mouse like Digimon. He seemed to wear a ball like outfit with tree branches sticking out at the right and left sides of it. He also had wings "Now is that how you treat your worst nightmare?"

Jeri and Calumon seem to jump into each others arms and Fluttershy looked nervous but tried to remain calm for Jeri and the Digimon she looked after. She hears Jeri's worried tone "Are you my partner? I'll do whatever you want."

"Bad idea in my opinion" Fluttershy told Jeri "Because I don't think he's hear to be your partner for one thing and a Tamer doesn't let their Digimon bully them."

The mouse Digimon replied confirming Fluttershy's first comment "I am a mighty Deva, whom serves the Digimon Soverign. Why would I join forces with a pathetic human?"

Jeri seems relieved "Thank Goodness! Because I would have a hard time trying to figure you out if you were a spider or a mouse..." then she gets serious "Hold on second! If you aren't here to be my partner, then you must be after Calumon whom is Fluttershy's."

"I am taking care of him yes" Fluttershy said "But I'm no Tamer, I just look at him as a friend and as a pet."

Jeri at this point is holding Calumon and she brings him forward "Well Takuma ain't here so...Get him Calumon!"

Both Calumon and Fluttershy seem shocked that Jeri would try this. As the Deva starts to move forward Calumon breaks free and jumps behind Fluttershy's head. There Fluttershy pets him "There, there, nothing to worry about."

Then as the Digimon continue to move forward Fluttershy with Calumon riding her head, and Jeri run off screaming. While they were running the Deva followed "Let the games begin."

The strange kid watching them steps out and watches. Expression not even changing. The two girls were running with Jeri asking Fluttershy why won't she let Calumon attack with a special attack. Fluttershy answers "I'm no Tamer but he said he's a Deva. From what I heard from Takuma, they are Ultimate Level...Calumon we don't know what level he is but I'm asuming he's Rookie...There would be no contest."

The two girls stop to rest at a fountain gasping for breathe. Jeri panted out "I think we lost him."

She spoke a little too soon for the Digimon was on top of the fountain. The Deva laughed as he jumps down startling the frightened girls with Jeri admitting out "Or perhaps not..."

The Deva is still laughing as the two girls couldn't move "I can't move" Jeri admits.

"Me neither" Calumon admitted.

Fluttershy on the other hand could and she positions herself right in front of the Deva "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU?"

The Deva seems to take a good look at her stare and stops "JUST BECAUSE YOUR SOVERIGN, SENT YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HURT OTHERS!"

Jeri blinks because this was something she had never seen in Fluttershy before, but she had heard from Pumpkin Spice that this sometimes did happen "Fluttershy?"

The mouse Deva looks into Fluttershy's eyes as she continues "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU'VE GOT THAT?"

The mouse Deva seems to be effected by her Stare. He thinks about what he was sent to do and thought about just knocking her out or plainly till Fluttershy left then attack the other girl whom was staring unbelievably at Fluttershy. She had heard Takuma saying Fluttershy would put herself on harms way but her Stare from what every pony and even Takuma told her was nearly always effective. Before anyone could react though the waterfall erupts into four seperate fountains.

"What's going on?" Jeri asked.

"Don't know" Fluttershy admitted.

Suddenly the waterfall seems to clear and a half lion half human like creature emerges from a rainbow that was above the five fountain of water. While Fluttershy wasn't frightened of this newcomer she didn't know who he was. Jeri on the other hand takes a look of her cards and shouts "I knew it! It's Leomon!"

Fluttershy turns to her and Jeri explains "He's a Champion Level Beast Type Digimon."

"Oh" Fluttershy replied.

Jeri starts to sworn all over Leomon just by looking at him, claiming how he was meant to be her partner. The Strange little man was watching from afar. He seemed to not show much emotion. Jeri continues to sworn all over Leomon as the mouse Deva approaches him "You should stand out of my way!"

Leomon returns the challenge looking at the Deva "You should pick on someone your own size! A true warrior battles those that are strong...Only a coward fights little girls and you would've if the other one wouldn't have stepped up. Now that takes guts."

Jeri is still watching Leomon with dreamy eyes as the mouse Deva shouts to him "You'll pay for your imprudence Warrior!"

The mouse Deva charges but Leomon waits till the last second then countered one of the Deva's arms sending the Deva flying to the Everfree Forest, it also caused Jeri to announce "He's amazing! He's my hero!"

She rushes over towards him "Mr. Leomon sir."

Leomon hears her turning to her "What is it kid?"

"You're my partner!" Jeri said as Fluttershy held Calumon in her hands.

"I'm your what?" Leomon asked.

"Easy now Jeri..." Fluttershy advised Jeri "Because at this moment it might not be true."

Jeri seems to ignore Fluttershy's advise "I'm honored to be your Tamer."

"Tamer?" Leomon asked.

"You have no idea how long I dreamed about this!" Jeri replied.

Leomon turns to Fluttershy and Calumon perhaps they could explain things, "You want to clue me in here pal?"

Calumon's ears drop "I think her brains got all funny."

Fluttershy shrugs trying to explain "I'm not sure Mr. Leomon sir. All I do know is that she maybe mistaken you...As she wants to be a Tamer. My boyfriend Takuma Sparkle could help answer the Tamer question."

Jeri was still swooning over Leomon. He was about to ask Jeri if she was okay. She still kept swooning over him but finally he backed away thinking _Okay._ He steps backwards "See you around kid."

He then runs off with Jeri taking off after him "Wait we're supposed to be together!"

Fluttershy shakes her head as Calumon speaks out "Uh-oh."

Fluttershy turns "Let's follow" she reaches for her Cell Phone and dials Takuma's number "Takuma!"

Takuma's voice was heard from Fluttershy "Fluttershy? What's up?"

Fluttershy answers as she and Calumon chase after Jeri "Another Digimon shown up."

"Deva?" Takuma's voice asked her.

"No," Fluttershy admitted "More like a friend."

"Great! A fifth Tamer...I knew you'd have potential."

"Uh, thanks for the vote of confidence Takuma" Fluttershy said smiling at his comment that he saw potential in her to be a Tamer "But it isn't me."

"Then, who is does the Digimon belong to?" Takuma's voice asked.

"I am unsure, Jeri claims the Digimon is but he and even I am not so sure" Fluttershy admits.

"Where are they running to?" Takuma's voice asked as he hears Fluttershy's running footsteps and he heard Calumon shouting "There he is!"

Fluttershy answers "My guess to caves Guilmon sleeps in."

"Right, I'm with Takato now, we'll be there shortly" Takuma tells her over the cell phone.

"Thanks appreciate it and there is a Deva running about" Fluttershy reported "So the sooner you arrive, the sooner we might have someone to help against the Deva problem."

"A Deva here too?" Takuma asked "Don't worry, we're on our way."

Fluttershy smiles "See you soon."

"See you soon dear" Takuma's voice told her.

Fluttershy continues to run after Jeri whom tries to find where Leomon was going to. Sure enough they did get to the cave area where Guilmon was spending the nights. Jeri ran passed the cave missing Leomon. Calumon on the other hand managed to stop near the entrance and see him. Fluttershy sees this and walks cautiously towards the entrance. She could tell Leomon was only keeping Calumon silent but Takato whom was arriving in the area couldn't tell. All he saw was Leomon holding Calumon and trying to keep him silent "Calumon!"

Guilmon was right at Takato's side and the two were looking inside the cave to see Leomon. Takuma arrived with Goldmon on his side "Sorry for the late arrival Fluttershy."

"No problem" Fluttershy admitted.

"Guilmon!" Calumon shouted flying over towards Guilmon.

"Leomon..." Takato spoke with Takuma walking up to his side.

Guilmon was silent with a muttered "Hugh?"

Goldmon was also silent but he was with Takuma and Fluttershy on this one. He too saw Leomon had tried to keep Calumon quiet. Takato didn't "Picking on Calumon isn't brave."

"You don't understand kid" Leomon told him.

Takato brought out his D-Arch "Just in case you don't know Takuma is with me."

"Actually, Goldmon and I will sit this one out..."

Takato turns to Takuma "What?"

Takuma answers "As I said, Goldmon and I are sitting this one out...You should listen to both sides of the story. Not with just what your mind can see."

Takato ignored Takuma "Well alright if Takuma and Goldmon are sitting out then you'll have to get passed me and Guilmon...Guilmon can take you...Get him boy."

"I don't want to fight you" Leomon said taking a step forward "But it seems you leave me no choice."

He eyes Takuma thinking _At least one here knows that fighting isn't always the answer. Oddly he seems the most calmest out of them all, except for the girl he's standing near._

Before Guilmon or Leomon could issue out an attack Jeri's voice sounded "There you are!"

This losses some tension between Guilmon and Takato. It lets them turn over to Jeri "Jeri?" Takato asked.

Fluttershy whispers to Takuma's ears "She thinks that Leomon might be hers."

"Interesting..." Takuma admitted whispering back "But just like you I'm not sure if that's true or not ether."

Jeri steps forward introducing Takato and Guilmon to Leomon. The two were still shocked as Takato spoke "I guess congratulations?"

Leomon walked forward "Now hold on their kid."

"Yes, Mr. Leomon sir?" Takato asked.

Leomon explains himself "All I've been hearing about is partners and Tamers. I don't know what those are but let's just get one thing straight, I am a lone warrior. That's the way it's been and that's how it's going to stay, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Takato said "But um."

"But what?" Leomon asked.

"Does that mean Jeri isn't your partner?" Takato asked.

Jeri tries to explain but she creeps Leomon out again and while she tried to explain he takes off running again with Jeri on his heels.

"Ookkaayy" Both Guilmon and Takato spoke with Takuma and Fluttershy getting what was going on with Jeri and Leomon still it was a bit creepy for even Takuma and Fluttershy.

"That was fun" Takato spoke.

"Jerimon sure can run fast" Guilmon admitted.

Moments later Takato was on his cell phone talking to Henry with Takuma just like his mother tried to figure this one out. While Takato was on the cell phone, Takuma and Goldmon with Guilmon was watching Jeri chase Leomon.

"What?" Henry asked "Jeri's a Tamer? Are you sure? Or does Takuma agree?"

Takato pauses looking at Takuma "Takuma's just like you Henry, he's still trying to figure things out but I can say he doesn't believe it right now."

Takato explained what he, Takuma and Fluttershy were seeing and it was repeated by Henry "She's chasing him? She's making eyes?" after a while Henry then admits out "Hmm...Tamers don't do that."

"Exactly what I thought" Henry heard Takuma's voice from behind Takato.

"Wait you two" Takato told Takuma whom was with him and Henry "I'll ask."

He puts his cell phone down to talk to Jeri "Hey Jeri! How do you know he's your partner?"

Jeri answers "Because it's my destiny."

Takuma sweat drops muttering "Don't start confusing me now because a Cutie Mark can also determine ones destiny."

"Okay" Takato said he returns to the phone.

"You can't get away from me Mr. Leomon" Jeri said.

Fluttershy debated if she should try to step in and try to help Jeri understand that Leomon might not be her partner. Takato speaks into the cell phone "She says it's destiny."

"That doesn't sound good at all" Henry admitted then he sighed "Okay, I'm on my way."

Takato hung up turning to Guilmon and Takuma "Henry's on his way."

"Great" Takuma said "Because where I believe in destiny I just doubt at this time it's not true."

Takato turns "Oh I better call Rika."

Takato calls Rika whom answers her Cell Phone at Rarity's "What? Jeri's a Tamer?"

"Really?" Rarity asked "Who knew."

Rika then explained herself "That just isn't possible."

It is then applied to Takuma's mind that Rika must've asked if Jeri had a Digivice because Takato then spoke "Wait I'll ask."

"Hey Jeri!" Takato shouted causing Takuma and Fluttershy to sweat drop at Takato having to do this.

"Yes?" Jeri asked again.

Takato then asked "Do you have a Digivice?"

"No I don't" Jeri answered.

Takato returns to the phone "That's a negative."

"Anything else?" Jeri asked.

"No that's all" Takato said turning back to the cell phone.

At Rarity's Rika then concludes her theory "No Digivice?"

Rarity stops listening to Rika's tone "A Digivice is signature proof that that human or pony is a Tamer...She's delusional."

She then sighs "Oh whatever, I'll come right down."

She hears Takato hang up and Rarity asked Rika "So is Jeri one of you?"

"Not sure" Rika said "As I said to Takato, a Digivice is signature proof that the human or pony is a Tamer. Jeri doesn't have one. But he's got Takuma down there so I've gotta meet the three boys."

Rarity gives her a nod "Darling it could be that it's just beginning for Jeri."

"True" Rika said "But still she has no Digivice right now and she'll need one if she is one."

Rika leaves Rarity's house.

Takato had hung up himself and turns to Takuma "Rika's on her way here too."

The two boys with Fluttershy watch as Jeri runs up a pathway chasing Leomon. Then she screamed. This got the two boys and their Digimon to run upward with Takato shouting "JERI!"

Jeri runs back out frightened. Then Leomon appeared with his sword drawn clashed against a familiar foe Jeri seen earlier.

"Who or what is that?" Takato asked.

"He's the one that's-" Jeri began but Fluttershy completed her answer "That's the Deva that's chased me, Jeri and Calumon before we met Leomon."

"A Deva?" Takato asked as Takuma and Takato checked their D-Arch then Takato continued "Whoever put him together, they lost a manual."

Takuma's D-arch finally makes the Deva out "Kumbhiramon. Deva Digimon, Ultimate level. His Deva Clone Attack makes him six times the trouble._"_

_ "_Deva Clone?" Takato asked as he got the same data in his.

"Whoa" Terriermon spoke as he and Henry arrived.

"About time!" Takato said.

"This just doesn't make any sense" Henry admitted while Takuma joins them with Goldmon in front of his Tamer "Tell me about it."

"What's Leomon doing here if he isn't Jeri's partner?" Henry asked.

"I don't know" Terriermon responded "But I'm not asking him."

Calumon then spoke up unaware that a human had been watching the five "Leomon's a hero! Leomon's a hero! The Deva's got nothing because mouse face is a zero!"

"You're about to be out numbered you over sized alley cat" Kumbhiramon spoke "Deva Clone!"

The Deva sends out six clones of himself surrounding Leomon. Each of the six Clones start to attack Leomon but the Champion uses his sword to block their blows but as he fights he thinks to himself _There are too many of them!"_

Takato tries to hold Jeri back "It's too dangerous!"

Takuma turns to Goldmon "Goldmon..."

"I'm ready for action!" Goldmon spoke "Just say the word Takuma!"

Jeri turns to Takato "Give it to me!"

Takato turns to Jeri "You're Digivice."

"Oh okay" Takato said giving his Digivice to her.

She selects a card swiping it threw "**Digi-Modify**!"

Nothing happens during the first swipe. Jeri tries again "**Digi-Modify**!"

Again nothing happens which caused her to go onto her knees "Guess, I'm not Leomon's Tamer after all."

Fluttershy walks over to comfort Jeri "There, there."

"Terriermon!" Henry asked.

"Goldmon!" Takuma shouted.

The two Digimon were already charing to help Leomon. The two boys picked out a card then swiped it threw "**Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate**!"

The two boy's D-archs activated but not before Calumon's red triangle glew shouting with the strange kid watching "HERE WE GO!"

Tthe worlds DIGIVOLUTION appeared on the D-Archs and the process began.

"Goldmon, Digivolve too...**Scorpionmon**!" Goldmon declared as he fully evolved.

"Terriermon Digivolve too...**Gargomon**!" Terriermon declared as he fully evolved.

Soon both Digimon had Digivolved and the kid lets out a laugh.

"Hey it's you!" Takato shouted.

Takuma knew were Takato was getting at "The one that scared my friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Renamon and Rika arrive as the human takes off running. Renamon speaks up "I'm going after him."

"Not without me you aren't" Rika agreed.

The two girls run after the human. Leomon was on the ground and a two of the Deva's Clones try to reach him but Gargomon intercepts one with "****Gargo Pummel****!"

In close range he shoots the clone making it disappear. Scorpionmon manages to get the other one with "****Tail Stinger****!"

Just like Gargomon, Scorpionmon's attack makes the Clone disappear. Then the two Champions join Leomon.

Leomon gets up and sees Jeri crying "She's crying."

He gets to his feet "This is for you kid."

He takes up his sword and turns towards the Deva.

"Glad to have you with us" Gargomon tells Leomon.

"You bet we are" Scorpionmon agreed "Now let us handle those clones for you."

"Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon shouted.

"Claw Lasers!" Scorpionmon shouted.

The two attacks wash over the Deva and his clones preventing movement. Leomon sees his chance "****Fist of the Beast King!****"

He unleashes orange aura upon the Deva and it's clones. The clones simply disappear revealing the Deva left which Leomon dispatched with a single sword thrust. The Deva burst into particles as he is defeated.

Leomon lands on the ground then turns his sight to Jeri "I should go before her tears make me stay...Good bye Jeri."

Takato turns to Jeri "Jeri..." he tries to comfort her but it only seems that Fluttershy had honestly a little impact "Please, just leave me alone."

Takato backs off with Fluttershy doing the same hugging Takuma. The two were right all along and Takuma could tell Jeri's crying also effected Fluttershy. Fluttershy spoke the same words as Henry whom turns to leave "I'm sorry Jeri."

Henry walks away "Let's go Terriermon."

Terriermon obeys "Alright, Momentime Jeri, Momentime."

"It's so sad" Guilmon whined "I can't watch!"

The Digimon left to his cave with Takato following him "Oh, Guilmon wait!"

This left Jeri, with Fluttershy, Takuma and Goldmon. The three watch Jeri whom thinks to herself _How could've I made a fool out of myself? How could've I thought that I was special enough to have a partner of my own?_

"It's okay Jeri" Fluttershy told Jeri whom stopped crying to look at Fluttershy "You're no fool. Perhaps you are a Tamer, it's just that you don't have a Digivice yet so when you get one you will be one. If you want to talk about it I'm up to the talk at my house."

"Or me and Mother Twilight will be glad to help you" Takuma adds on agreeing with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Takuma with Goldmon at Takuma's side go back home. It was night in Ponyville and Takuma was inside his house with Twilight Sparkle speaking to her son "I've heard Jeri got a disappointment today."

"She did" Takuma admitted to the purple unicorn "She thought Leomon was her partner but he wasn't. I do feel bad for her."

Twilight Sparkle smiled "But you did offer support to her right?"

"I did" Takuma admitted.

Twilight Sparkle smiles at her son, knowing he followed her teachings to a core.

End of chapter.

**** A new chapter is over! Leomon has arrived but is he Jeri's partner? Anyway I did cut out the ending scene with the Earthquake but I will put that up in the next chapter. Which is Chapter 31: The Boar Wars: ******_**Another Deva appears, and this one's big enough to destroy Ponyville. Can the Tamers stop it in time to save their Equestrian Friends' home?**_**


	32. Chapter 31: Boar Wars

Chapter 31: The Boar Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or Digimon, I do own Takuma and his Digimon Goldmon, also my pony OC's Christmas Gift, Harvest Leaf, and Pumpkin Spice from my other fanfic Equestria will make appearances as well.**

It was a fine day after school. The Tamers had went to their seperate houses for the morning. Takato and Guilmon helped out Applejack only because Twilight Sparkle insisted that she needed Takuma and Goldmon after school. Takato was working with Applejack and her big brother when the land underneath them started to shake.

"What the hay?" Applejack asked.

"It's another Earthquake" Takato muttered "Just like the one last night."

"Eyep" Big Mac agreed with Takato.

Granny Smith starts to run around the area as if the end was coming "Equestria is shaking! Equestria is shaking!"

Applejack turns to Takato "Let's get to Twilight's house. She'll know what is going on."

Takato nods "Right, lead the way Applejack."

At Fluttershy's house Henry was now helping Fluttershy calm down the animals. Fluttershy spots a few squirrels "There, there, settle down...Everything is going to be okay."

Henry turns to Fluttershy "It's over, I guess."

"Thank Celestia" Fluttershy admitted.

She notices Henry taking Terrermon "Where are you going?"

Henry answers her "I'm going to check something out."

"Twilight Sparkle is investigating the Earthquake's epicenter. It happened last night too" Fluttershy told him.

Henry turns over to Fluttershy "I've gotta try to figure this out too. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well" Fluttershy said blushing a bit "A chance to help Twilight Sparkle and Takuma, mainly Takuma out is a chance I'm willing to do."

Henry leaves with Terriermon and Fluttereshy following.

****Digimon Tamers Theme****

****Commercial******** Break****

****Back to Show****

Takuma had just gotten to his mother's house where she was waiting for him when the Earthquake happened to strike. He looks at his adopted mother whom was now quite worried as she approached her adopted son with Spike at her side "Takuma...Now you must know why I've asked you for your help."

"I do" Takuma admitted "You want to investigate the earthquakes."

"Correct" Twilight Sparkle told him "Princess Celestia felt last night's Earthquake too. She thinks there might be a Digimon involved but we need to try to find the epicenter of the area where the Earthquake struck."

While this was going on Rarity and Rika arrived in the area "Mind if we join you four?"

"Rika, Rarity!" Twilight spoke waving to the two "Sure!"

"And you shouldn't consider doing it alone" Applejack adds on "We're in this together."

"Couldn't have put it any better then you did Applejack" Henry admitted as he and Fluttershy approached.

Rainbow Dash flies down "Hey, even though I didn't feel it...You'll need a strong agile flier to help."

"If Twilight goes on an adventure" Pinkie Pie adds on with Kento, and Kazu at her side "We all will!"

"Like one big happy family" Pumpkin Spice admits walking down with her two sisters and Jeri.

"Girls!" Twiight spoke eyes filling with tears knowing that all eight of her friends were interested in helping out to solve this mystery "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Sugarcube" Applejack tells Twilight "We are all in this together."

"No matter what we are" Henry admits "Wither if your Digimon, human, or pony."

Takuma smiles "Well mother, these Earthquakes have brought all of us together."

"It has been a while sense all of us ponies were together" Twilight adds on "Plus this time, we have my son and his Tamer friends to help us if my investigation proves Princess Celestia's theory that it could be a Digimon causing all these Earthquakes."

"Then let it be so" Kazu speaks "Tamers and ponies unite."

Takuma turns his adopted mother "So mother Twilight, where should we start our investigation?"

Twilight answers "Perhaps Zecora could help us. Everypony let's head for the Everfree Forest."

The huge group went over to check on the Everfree Forest. Unaware Impmon was sitting under a bridge thinking to himself how everyone hated him. Even complimenting that he'd not like himself for the fact he couldn't Digivolve.

With the group of five Digimon, seven humans, and nine ponies were entering the Everfree Forest. Kazu and Kento played the little game trying to pass the time while walking. Kazu once again claimed that he'd loved to be a Tamer even trying to come up with a stance using his card. Sadly, neither Guilmon or Calumon were impressed or they were confused.

This did however ask Kento to ask Takato "So tell me something, how is it that you and Takuma get a Digimon while I don't."

Takuma doesn't answer with Spike muttering only to Takuma "He doesn't know you created Goldmon..."

Takato's response made Takuma sweat drop "Well, I guess Digimon can tell Takuma and I are superior."

"Don't drag me into the superior nonsense" Takuma warned Takato.

"Yeah right' Kento muttered.

"Hey" Takato continues "Takuma and I have have met lots of Digimon like Leomon, the more that keep showing up, one of them might choose you as their partner."

"Actually that's a high possibility" Takuma agreed "If only that Trixie wasn't involved in most of these Digimon appearances."

"That would be really cool" Kento agreed "If he didn't just leave like Leomon."

Hearing this Takuma, and Fluttershy were silent as the whole group stopped. Pumpkin Spice turns with Jeri now upset at the mention "I thought that we could continue without a mention of that one mishap."

"Sorry" Kento admitted as he seen Takato bracing himself for a hit from Rika which never came but a cold stare from her remained.

Kazu then brings up "Well just think about it, how well it would be to have one for at least a little while."

Jeri brings out her cards "I want to learn how to play the card game."

Immeditately Kazu and Kento shoot up at seeing Jeri's cards. The two even made comments on the cards wanting to trade theirs. Rika stops the debate "Learn from someone like me or Takuma, whom can really play."

"I rock" Kento spoke.

"Yeah right" Kazu shot back.

"Really?" Jeri asked Rika.

Rika gives Jeri a nod with Jeri explaining "That would be so great! I don't know what to say!"

"I'm sure you will eventually" Rika said.

Rika began calmly teaching Jeri with the group continuing to walk. Rika introduced the basics of the game and the card types. Kento turns worried "If she learns from Rika or Takuma, we'll lose all our cards."

"Didn't you already lose most of your cards to me?" Kazu asked him.

Takuma, and Goldmon share looks with Twilight Sparkle and Spike. Pinkie Pie walks up ahead. While Rika was speaking she notices Jeri's look and finally Jeri asks "Rika?"

Rika stops briefly letting Jeri continue "Do you think Leomon will come back?"

Rika sees Takuma smiling at her mouthing out "Go on Rika, answer her."

Rika does answer Jeri "I don't know for sure, but if he doesn't...You'll have a better Digimon."

Jeri turns to Rika smiling "Yeah."

Calumon hops onto Jeri's head causing Rika to smile "Like Calumon."

"Don't think I've ever thought of it, he's Fluttershy's" Jeri admitted.

The ponies stop a bit now that they were further ahead. Henry is able to whip out a calender out of his backpack.

"What's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash eyes the calender "Seems to be some sort of calender."

"What no bikini girls?" Kazu asked causing Rika to hit Takato.

"Ouch" Takato muttered.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything?" Henry asked.

Takuma saw it but Terriermon speaks up first "What? A petting zoo?"

"I know" Takato said rubbing the back of his head where Rika had hit him with a piece of wood "It's the Chinese Horiscope."

"Right" Henry said.

Takuma studies the Chinese Horiscope speaking out the lines which would've normally been Takato's "Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit-"

He was interrupted by Fluttershy whom screamed at the next picture "DRAGON!"

She hides behind Takuma and ducks her head. Every pony, human, and Digimon just smile at Fluttershy with Takuma seeing her shake thinking _She's really afraid of dragons...Even one that is a picture._

Takato then completes it "Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, rooster, dog, and pig."

After this completion Takato eyes Henry "So...What about it Henry?"

Every Digimon, human, and pony except Pinkie Pie collapsed onto the ground with Rika blushing "TAKATO!"

She smacks Takato once again "Even all the ponies get where he's getting."

"Most of us" Rainbow Dash admitted pointing a wing at an equally confused Pinkie Pie.

"The Devas" Twiight Sparkle and Takuma said for Henry.

The group turn their attention to the two that had spoken. Henry just nods his head explaining "If you noticed, all of the Devas have animal forms."

"Now that you mention it" Takato admitted "Yeah."

Takuma sees what Henry sees "There is a connection. Miheramon tiger, Santiramon...Snake, Sinduramon...Rooster, Pajiramon...Sheep, Vijiramon...Ox, Kumbhiramon...Rat-"

Henry then says the last one "Right, Takuma, and the last one we fought...Indramon...Horse."

"So" Rika spoke "I see it now. So we still have to deal with a rabbit, a Dragon, a monkey, a dog, and a pig."

"So you have to deal with five more Deva..." Fluttershy said and she shakes and holds onto Takuma "With one being a Dragon...Don't get yourself killed."

Kazu and Kento were about to go back to Ponyville. That was until Kento was able to point something out "Wait a moment...Isn't it weird?"

"That your pointing at everypony?" Applejack asked.

"I'm counting" Kento said.

"Do you have to use your finger to read too?" Kazu asked which caused a bit of a chuckles to come around from Fluttershy, the ponies, Spike, and Takuma.

"NO!" Kento said "I mean...yes, but that's not what I meant."

"Uh" Calumon said as he was now on back on Fluttershy''s head "Does this count as weird?"

"It's that weird kid again" Goldmon warned.

"He defines weird on a whole new different scale" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Why is he staring at Fluttershy like that?" Jeri asked.

Fluttershy was now nervous with Kazu speaking up "HEY! It's rude to be staring at someone else's girlfriend."

"Better quit now if you know what's good for ya" Applejack warned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Takato asked "What do you want?"

"Besides raising the level of strange in the Everfree Forest?" Spike asked.

The kid kept on staring till he shouted causing all the humans to bring up their hands to their ears. Every pony's ears were ringing at the loud shout.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight Sparkle eyes the kid "That wasn't really nice."

"That hurt more then Kenta's singing" Calumon spoke.

The kid then takes off with Kazu remarking "That kid is a freak with a capital F!"

"Worse then Diamond Tiara" Takuma muttered as even his ears were ringing.

"Agreed" Goldmon and Spike admitted.

"Is every pony okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Besides our ears ringing" Rainbow Dash warned "Yeah."

Jeri watches the new kid run off before turning mostly to the Tamers "Come on guys! He might just want to be friends."e

She takes off towards the kid.

"Wait Jeri!" Twilight tried to warn, she knew somehow that the new kid wasn't what he appeared to be but had no proof to try to accuse him of it.

"Yeah!" Kazu shouts "Don't we have enough friends?"

Pinkie Pie eyes him as if he had just insulted her "HEY! You can't have enough friends! It's impossible!"

"Sorry" Kazu admitted hating seeing Pinkie's look when she felt insulted.

Twilight Sparkle is still wondering what was going on.

At Hypnos, they too were trying to help investigate the area of the Earthquake in Equestria. Yamaki knew it wasn't a normal earthquake. Hypnos's computer was detecting a huge spike of data as a Digimon's appearance was being detected. A female assistant pointing out that she never seen that much data at once. That and it was overloading the system.

"NO!" Yamaki shouted.

"I've taken off some of the software to make sure it doesn't overload sir" the assistant replied "But it's only a temporary fix sir!"

"Get me Princess Celestia, immediately" Yamaki ordered.

"On it sir" an assistant replied.

She was somehow able to contact Celestia and the Princess appears on the screen "What's going on Yamaki?"

"Hypnos is detecting a very large Wild-One, if this one gets threw...It could destroy Canterlot or Ponyville, where ever it appears."

"Not good" Princess Celestia admitted "Is it connected to the Earthquake?"

"We haven't confirmed that entirely, but that is a high possibility" Yamaki answered.

"I shall alert my faithful student right away" Princess Celestia said "Just keep me informed."

"Right" Yamaki agreed.

Underneath the same bridge Impmon still sat thinking _Friends? Who needs them anyway?_

The Tamers gave chase to the strange guy with their Digimon in hot pursuit the nine ponies and Spike followed them as well. While they were running Spike gave out a burp which not caused Goldmon to look at Spike wanting to hear an excuse me which never came, but it also caused a letter to come out of his mouth. Twilight Sparkle takes the note and reads it then gasps "Takuma! Princess Celestia just talked to your father whom thinks that Ponyville or Canterlot could be under attack by a Digimon."

Takuma stops briefly "At those two locations?"

The strange kid stops causing the whole group to catch up to him. Takato looks around "We'll he has brought us towards Ponyville."

Takuma, and Takato catch the strange kid eying Fluttershy well Takuma thought he was eying Fluttershy "Back off. Fluttershy doesn't like being starred at."

Takato for once saw otherwise "I appreciate you being protective of your girl Takuma, but I think he's staring at Calumon."

This calmed Takuma down a little bit as he started to focus at this point Rika, and Henry turns to Takato whom explained himself "I think that is the reason why Jeri and Fluttershy were attacked."

Takuma is silent but it did make sense to him "You're onto something there Takato."

Twilight then got it as well "That's right there is very little even you Tamers know about him. But this kid may know more."

"He could be dangerous!" Rika agrees.

"Yeah" Henry agreed.

"Oh, I'll make him pay for nearly making us lose our hearing" Rarity agreed.

"Faster Fluttershy!" Calumon gently ordered her "Faster!"

While the huge group followed the strange kid somehow turns his head backwards towards the group.

"Okay" Pumpkin Spice spoke as this terrified poor Harvest Leaf "Didn't see that coming."

Christmas Gift eyes Rainbow Dash "Shall we cut him off?"

"You bet!" Rainbow Dash agreed "Hey you!"

She tries to fly but Guilmon stops of course after asking Takato to slow down. His eyes turn aggressive. The huge group stops with Takato asking "Guilmon? What's wrong boy?"

Terriermon also stopped "Henry!"

"What's the matter Terriermon?" Henry asked as the group stopped.

"Are the Digimon sensing the Wild One?" Spike asked.

Goldmon answers "Not yet...Something else."

No sooner had the Scorpion Digimon spoke his words then the ground beneath the groups feet and hooves shook.

"It's another earthquake!" Harvest Leaf reports.

"Hold onto your hooves every pony!" Twilight Sparkle commands.

Jeri flinches a bit as Takato asked "Hey Jeri? Are you okay?"

"I am" Jeri answered "But that boy got a way."

"That was fast" Rainbow Dash admitted "To run while this Earthquake is going on."

Underneath the bridge, Impmon felt the earth shaking and the top of the bridge seemed to be sending bits of pieces onto him. He was thinking threw this _So what? Even Equestria, wants to bury me now._

Back at Hypnos, Henry's dad was having thoughts _These readings are puzzling._

He then turns issuing out an order "Let's run a full spectral analysis of the new data."

"New DATA?" Yamaki's voice was heard echoing threw the building "Why wasn't I informed?"

Henry's dad turns to Yamaki "Yamaki? You startled me. I'm sorry, but we just collected it."

"No" Yamaki told him "Give it to me."

Henry's dad cations Yamaki " I'm afraid it won't do you much good until further analyses...The Digimon have evolved. We haven't gotten the exact reason why. We need more time."

"More?" Yamaki asked "I've already been generous on the amount of time, you have, now just give me what you've got so far. The time has come to act swiftly against the Digimon that trespass into our world and another friend's world. Before it's too late."

"My son, your son, and their friends can no longer play their dangerous game. Now I know my son is doing it to protect Equestria but suppose they can't even stop them in the end."

In Equestria in Ponyville, Henry is seen crossing his arms "I wonder if all the earthquakes are connected to the devas too."

"It was something Takuma and I thought it could be" Twilight Sparkle said with Takuma shaking his head in agreement with her.

Guilmon gives out a growl then charges forward. Takato sees this "What's wrong now boy?"

Goldmon and Terriermon jump off of Takuma and Henry's shoulders, onto Guilmon's back causing both Takuma and Henry to call out their Digimon's names "Goldmon!" "Terriermon!"

"Now it really is a Digimon!" Terriermon answers.

"And a nasty one if I'm sensing it correctly" Goldmon answered as well.

The Tamers all share a look with Henry shouting "Wait up!"

Renamon is at the group's side "If we wait for you, we'll be too old to fight."

"Hey..." Henry muttered.

Takuma takes charge "Come on, let's hurry up...!"

Twilight turns "We'll warn the other ponies in Ponyville that a Digimon is arriving. Rainbow Dash, Christmas Gift follow the Tamers and then report to me so we can know what the Digimon is.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash said she stretches a hoof towards Christmas Gift and the two Pegasus ponies flew together following the Tamers.

Now the group of six were following the four Digimon. The four Digimon had now delivered the group in Sweet Apple Acers. Right next to Applejack's barn, well right in that area.

Once the Tamers along with Fluttershy, Jeri, Kazu, and Kento stopped in the area.

"Great" Takuma muttered "Applejack won't like the fact the Digimon is going to be here."

"Where is the Digimon?" Henry demanded.

"Gee!" Terriermon spoke sarcastically "Just give it a second."

Just as Terriermon spoke those words a big huge fog covered the area with Terriermon continuing "So how was that for timing?"

"That gives new meaning to the word perfect timing" Goldmoln answered.

The Tamers, Fluttershy, Jeri, Kazu, Kento and the two Pegasus ponies are forced to cover their eyes.

"One should think about trying to clear the area of fog" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Wouldn't do any Pegasus pony no good as dense as this fog is" Christmas Gift told her friend as she couldn't see "We'd be running into each other because of how dense the fog is if we teamed up."

The assistance had picked up the single and reported it to Yamaki with one shouting "Sir it's biomerging in Ponyville..."

"Start the Juggernaut Program" Yamaki ordered.

"Sir?" another assistant asked "Without analyses of the new data-"

"Spare me your theories" Yamaki ordered "Just do it!"

The assistants did as they were told "Initiating program."

"Good" Yamaki said "At least the Digimon biomerging into this word that are without a Tamer will find out what the program is capable of, and just how easily it is for us to defeat them, thus saving my son and his friends from risky battles."

Impmon underneath the bridge notices the Digital Field "Oh that's a Digital Field, it's like asking me to come home, but I don't want too."

Still at Sweet Apple Acers all four Digimon were looking up with the Tamers still trying to regain their vision. Terriermon spoke up "It's going to be big."

"Hopefully not a dragon..." Fluttershy said shaking.

"How can you tell?" Henry asked.

Renamon answers "We are looking up, aren't we?"

True to Renamon's words the Digimon was revealed. It was a big brown pig with giant tusks. Although Kento couldn't help but ask "Is that a mountain with teeth?"

"No" Takuma spoke "That is one seriously big pig."

"Too big for my liking" Rainbow Dash admitted.

Takato's D-Arch picks it up "Well there is your Pig Deva, Vikaralamon, he's Ultimate Level."

"Check out the sky!" Fluttershy spoke.

"Yeah" Takato points out "Looks like it's still merging, it's similar to how Guilmon was born."

The pig Deva began to walk off towards Ponyville.

"It's moving away!" Takuma spoke in alarm knowing where the giant Pig was going.

"We know where it's going" Rika admitted.

Takuma turns to Rainbow Dash "Quick, Rainbow Dash, Christmas Gift!"

"We're one step ahead of you" Rainbow Dash said as Christmas Gift had already taken off towards Ponyville to warn the other ponies of what Digimon was coming their way.

"We have to stop it" Takato ordered.

Takuma agrees "Before it reaches Ponyville."

The Tamers, Fluttershy, Jeri, Kazu, Kento and their Digimon pursue the Digimon. Which now all ponies in the area seen the giant pig were now running away in fear.

"Well at least he won't be hard to spot" Takato pointed out.

Kazu couldn't help but joke out "And I thought Takato needed a hair cut."

"Hey!" Takato shot back "I've been trying to get one for weeks but we've been busy."

"With hair like that" Kazu points out "Ponyville won't need a street sweeper."

"No kidding" Kento agreed "The streets will be cleaned but the buildings will be knocked-"

"You mean destroyed" Takuma said "And I'm not wanting to see Ponyville destroyed..." he sighs out the last part as if something always happened to it "Again..."

"Takuma!" Goldmon.

Takuma gives his Digimon a nod "Right."

"Now Takatomon!" Guilmon ordered.

"Gotcha" Takato said.

"Rika!" Renamon said barring her fangs.

Rika agrees "I know, I know."

"Me too!" Terriermon said.

Henry agrees "Eh-hmm."

Takato turns getting into his leadership role "Now, Kazu and Kento, you two have a job to do. It's up to you to keep Fluttershy, Jeri, and Calumon safe."

Takuma actually agrees with Takato and mutters under his own breathe "Good idea Takato. There was something about that kid that bugged me."

Kazu makes a fist "Go run and hide! You got it!"

Kento joins in "Stomp on that onker!"

Fluttershy and Jeri give the boys a nod. Takato gives the four a nod, then all four Tamers took out their cards swiping them threw the D-Arch "Digi-Modify!...****Digivolution Activate****!"

The words Digivolution appeared on the D-Archs and the process began "Goldmon Digivolve too..**.******Scorpionmon****!"

"Guilmon Digivolve too...****Growlmon****!"

"Renamon Digivolve too...****Kyubbimon****!"

"Terriermon Digivolve too...**Gargomon!**"

Within minutes the four Digimon became Champion level Digimon. The pig Deva continued his march destroying all in it's path with Takato speaking up "It's worse then an Earthquake, it's an earthquake with attitude!"

"The town will be rubble if we don't stop him!" Henry points out.

"What are you two? Rika asked "The obvious brothers?"

"No pony is going to be able to take this Deva out" Takuma points out "We need to stop it!"

"Then let's stop it before it succeeds" Kyubbimon said as they approach the Digimon from behind "****Dragon Wheel****!"

"****Gargo Lasers****!" Gargomon shouted.

"****Pyro Blaster****!" Growlmon shouted.

Takuma thought on his chance "Scorpionmon we're doing something different. You're going in front of him!"

"Do it!" Scorpionmon encouraged.

Takuma took a card "Digi-Modify! ****Teleportation Activate****!"

The three attacks strike the pig Deva as Scorpionmon teleports but didn't seem to do anything. Kyubbimon gasps "He didn't even flinch!"

Scorpionmon now reappears in the Pig Deva's front "Going someplace piggy?"

The giant Scorpion Digimon grabs hold of the pig trying to hold him back. It slowed the Deva down but it wasn't enough "That's it!" Scorpionmon shouted "I won't let you destroy Ponyville, these ponies did nothing to you!"

Back in Hypnos the assistants were counting on how much power the Juggernaut was at 'Sixty percent.' Mr. Wong manages to confront Yamaki "Just what is going on here Yamkai?"

"Something that I should've done many years ago" Yamaki said "When my son was kidnapped. This Juggernaut system will allow us to control the entire network."

"And then what?" Mr. Wong asked.

"And then" Yamaki answers "Mr. Wong, I'll use the system to destroy all artificial life in the real world and protect Princess Celestia's word too."

"Yamaki!" Mr. Wong shouted "Are you out of your mind? If you do that, all the children's Digimon will be destroyed."

Yamaki answers "It's a small price to pay-"

"Think of Takuma's faith in you" a female voice announced.

Mr. Wong and Yamaki turn to see Princess Luna.

"Who is this pony?" Mr. Wong asked.

Yamaki answers "Princess Luna...What are you doing here?"

Princess Luna answers "I'm here to say this, your son will never forgive you for doing such a thing. He sees Goldmon as a friend and by doing that you'd be taking away a friend from him."

"With all do respect Princess," Yamaki points out "And what of it?"

Princess Luna answers "Friendship is strong in Equestria. Takuma Sparkle has been raised by my sister's student and your son's adopted mother Twilight Sparkle."

"Are you two ready to sacrifice the world? Your son or subjects for Artificial life?" Yamaki asked Mr. Wong and Princess Luna.

This over threw the two of them as Mr. Wong explains himself "It just feels like what a waste."

Princess Luna speaks up "My sister, Princess Celestia will be notified Yamaki and you may not know it but she can block such a thing."

"And you think she will?" Mr. Wong asked.

Princess Luna turns "I will help her, at least where I come from my sister and I can protect your son's and his friend's Digimon."

"Princess Luna" Yamaki breathed out he then turns to Mr. Wong "Let me show you two something."

He presses a button and a screen shows the Deva attacking Ponyville "Take a look at this artificial life. That thing is running rampage threw just one of Princess Luna's places where she's from. Imagine if this were on Earth. Princess Luna, this thing will flatten the town if we don't stop it. What choice do I have but to destroy it."

He then looks at Princess Luna " But, if you feel that you need to protect my son and his friend's Digimon, then you may, but I'm just trying to point out the seriousness."

"It maybe serious" Princess Luna told him "But in Equestria, friendship is always way better and stronger then hatred. Just remember that."

She leaves Yamaki and Mr. Wong behind, with Mr. Wong looking amazed that Princess Luna would suggest this sort of wisdom. He knew she was right friendship would overpower friendship anyday.

In the battle Growlmon was using his claw jabbing it into the Pig Deva's back. Gargomon was punching the deva. Kyubbimon took aim "****Fox Tail Inferno****!"

She attacks with her attack but it does nothing. Scorpionmon tries to hold the Deva back but the Deva is too strong and forces Scorpionmon back.

"He didn't even slow down!" Growlmon whined as the Deva plows threw Sugar Cube Corner.

The four Tamers meet Gargomon, Growlmon, and Kyubbimon with Gargomon explaining "It's no use! Not even insults or Scorpionmon's strength."

"There's gotta be something" Rika said.

"There is always something" Takuma admits "It's just finding it out right now."

"Perhaps if we could Digivolve to Ultimate too" Kyubbimon suggested.

"But how?" Takato questioned.

"Plus all the ponies are counting us to protect all of the town" Takuma added on.

Takato turns "We are their last hope."

"I hate that feeling" Takuma muttered "Being their last hope and even we are struggling against this pig"

The Tamers all felt that they needed to protect the town and had all for their reasons. Takato was thinking of his parents back at home but for Applejack's family, Henry thought about his sister and Fluttershy's well being strangely. Rika thought about her time with Rarity and Sweetie Belle then thought about her own mother. Takuma well thought for every pony and all of Ponyville. The four Tamer's thoughts were able to gather around and gain the blue card.

"Hey it worked!" Takato shouts.

"Then let's use them" Takuma shouted "And quickly!"

The four Tamers take the blue cards and swipe them threw "Digi-Modify!** Matrix Digivoution Activate**!"

The words Matrix Digivolution appeared on the D-Archs and the process began** "**Gargomon Matrix Digivolve too**...******Rapidmon****!"** "**Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve too...****WarGrowlmon****!" "Kyubbimon Matrix Digivolve too... ****Taomon****!" "Scorpionmon Matrix Digivolve too...****SamuraiScorpionmon****!"

The four Ultimate Level Digimon had Digivolved and now seemed to confront the Pig Deva once more with SamuraiScorpionmon able to catch it and throw it backwards a bit. At this point the Juggernaut program seemed to get to one hundred percent of power. Once then Yamaki gives out the order "Launch the program now!"

Mr. Wong looks up "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

In Canterlot Princess Celestia was watching the fight and was equally just as furious Yamaki would try this because of his hatred towards Digimon. She turns to Princess Luna agreeing with her younger sister "If it comes down to it, if the program looks like it's going to work...We will stop it together."

She eyes the fight between Tamers and Digimon "Let's just hope Takuma and his friends can stop that Digimon."

Princess Luna agrees with her older sister "Takuma and his friends have too. They have the upperhand-"

She notices Princess Celestia looking worried "What's wrong thy sister?"

Princess Celestia gives out an answer "I have a feeling young Takuma may not like what's in store. Something bad is about to unfold."

Princess Luna is left blinking wondering what her sister meant. If her sister felt this way then something had to be bad."

Back with The Tamers on the other hand eye the pig Digimon at the exact moment the Juggernaut program was activated. The moment was now heating up for them. They knew this battle was going to test their skills. Could they defeat this deva?

_****End of Chapter****_

****_This chapter is finally over. I am sorry if it was a bit confusing but I really tried to base it off of the Digimon Tamers Episode crossing over with Hypnos. Anyway next chapter:_ ****

****Chapter 32: A World Apart. J******_**ust as one is destroyed, another Deva appears, this time capturing Calumon and Fluttershy then taking them to the Digital World. What will the Tamers do now?**_**


End file.
